


Time Heals

by yaoilover226



Series: The Cure [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May cause some readers to cry, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 239,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoilover226/pseuds/yaoilover226
Summary: Just because Harry Potter’s life is no longer in danger doesn't mean this is the end. The culprit behind Harry's poisioning is still at large.*continuation of "The Cure"





	1. Where Things Left Off

Draco whistled at the two kissing in front of him. He couldn't give a rat’s ass about what the others in the room thought. The scene before him was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. For years he had watched as his godfather grown further and further into an isolated life. There was never a time he could recall when the man had been even a little pleased about his lot in life. Any attempts to get down to the reason behind Snape’s minimal use of human emotion was met with a snapped tone and icy glares that he had come to know over time was one of the man’s ways to keep people at an arm's length. He supposed it on some part had to do with being a Death Eater.  Draco hadn’t known why Snape would sometimes push him away as if he didn’t know anything about Death Eaters.

Right now, that usual aloof jagged persona was gone. At this moment in time Severus Snape looked to be the happiest he had ever seen. Way happier than when the man took house points from Gryffindor.  And to think that happiness came from kissing Harry Potter. More than anything he wanted Harry and Snape to be happy together. Things were always easier said than done. Aside from himself, the two strangers; one who was dressed in a business suit and the other who had a rather rounded stomach, looked on the kiss with a happy smile. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, then again, those blasted eyes always twinkled with some sort of nameless meaning. The rest of the party looked to be a mix between shocked and disturbed. Ron Weasley's reaction seemed to be the worst. Draco's wanted to snap at Weasley for looking at the intimate scene as if it were the foulest thing on Earth. Neither Harry or Snape deserved to have their affection looked at like that. Clenching his fists at his side Draco was prepared to take down the redhead and hold his own against the bookworm’s right hook if necessary.

 

 

Severus's heart was a flamed as Harry's lips pressed onto his in a chaste kiss. The blasted beating organ in his chest urged him to throw caution to the wind, to remain connected to these lips for as long as his lungs were willing to last on the limited air supplies. Even with the slightly uncomfortable position the spontaneous kiss that had crashed his nose against Harry’s face did little to deter the fire that those lips were kindling in his heart. The very identifiable whistle from non-other than his godson along with startled gasps made him painfully aware that they were not alone. Self-conscious of how this moment appeared to the others in the room he pulled back from the kiss. This all took about a mere couple of seconds, yet it felt like hours since he drew back from that kiss.

Regrettably he scowled at those bright emerald eyes that he could get lost in. Reality was setting in as the seconds ticked away. Gone was the sensation that it was just the two of them in the universe. They were back at Hogwarts. Back in the infirmary surrounded by so many. Surrounded by his fellow professors and students. This was wrong. He couldn't be with Harry like this. Perhaps on that mountain in the past they could've been something, but not in this time. Not here.

Straightening his back, he quickly assessed the other occupants in the room. The Weasley boy looked like he was going to vomit while Granger appeared to be less revolted, looking at them as if it were something she would have to run off and research. Severus didn’t need to look at Albus to know that those infernal eyes were twinkling, which could’ve meant anything. Opting to ignore the other professor in the room as well as the medi-witch he quickly caught Mr. Graves’ eye. The man had been the only one to have approached him and helped him without an ulterior motive. He owed the American so much for saving Harry’s life. Mr. Graves gave him a small nod which was accompanied by Mr. Scamander's shy smile. These two helped him regain his inner composure.

 

 

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall squealed most likely delayed by shock.

Harry couldn't look at anyone once the kiss broke. Embarrassment colored his face with the deepest shade of red humanly possible. Severus on the other hand looked as composed as ever, still he could tell that the man was mortified by his actions as he shifted a foot or so away from his bedside. He didn't care that now his head of house, his two closest friends, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey now knew of his feelings for Severus. He loved the snarky man with all his heart. And with Newt, Mr. Graves, and Draco supporting them he couldn't care what they said. Or that was what he told himself.

"You...." Ron said with a horrified look as if he’d suddenly grown a second head.

Harry didn't know what to do as Ron's eyes shifted between him and Severus, face showing more and more disgust with each glance. Without another word the first friend that he had ever made stormed out of the infirmary with Hermione following quickly behind. It hurt harder than he expected to see his best friends leave him. His insides felt gutted out as the two’s footsteps descended.  Draco was staring in the direction of the two with daggers in his eyes. Harry didn't want to look at the other faces in the room, yet he did. McGonagall looked to be petrified with her mouth hanging wide open. Her eyes stared unblinking making him feel so uncomfortable that he didn’t dare make a move. Madam Pomfrey held a quizzical look as if she were only now trying to catch up on everything that had occurred. Dumbledore still held that twinkled eye look, though it seemed to be more twinkling in those eyes now if that was even possible. Newt and Mr. Graves looked on with small smiles that both conveyed their undying acceptance as well as assurance that everything was going to be okay. His heart dropped even further when he looked back at Severus who was looking dismayed by the whole thing. The signature scowl was there but in those eyes held so much sadness that it was overwhelming. Harry didn’t know what had caused such sorrow in those dark eyes. There should've been joy, not sadness.

"Explain yourself!" McGonagall yelped. " This is highly inappropriate."

"It appears that the potion may have affected Mr. Potter's judgement." Severus said in that tone he'd heard countless times in potions class whenever the man was displeased.

He bit his bottom lip as Severus moved even further away. "S.....sorry Sir." He said falling into old speech habits.

Harry couldn’t understand why he was letting others make him feel ashamed of the kiss. It wasn’t as if they were all over one another, much to his disappointment. It was only a kiss, nevertheless McGonagall was acting as if she had walked in on them doing something far more intimate. He tried to catch Severus’s eye again with no success. Knowing the man was a private person, which was putting it lightly, Harry pondered if his actions had upset the man far more than he was letting on. He hadn’t meant to make a spectacle of their relationship, if that’s what this thing between them could be called. He had felt so overjoyed to be able to continue living, to be able to accomplish what he had always been set out to do, to continue spending time with those he loved without having to worry about how much longer he had. Most of all he had been ecstatic to let the love he had for Severus to grow with the knowledge that the man loved him back. Severus Snape loved him, didn’t he? Things seemed so much simpler back on that mountain top.

"Severus..." McGonagall’s face looked as if she had just bit into a lemon as she spoke the name. She moved forward not really seething with anger, but Harry could tell she was crossed.

"Sod off McGonagall!" Draco snapped at McGonagall while stepping between them.

"Mr. Malfoy how dare you speak to me that way."

Harry was just as shocked as the rest of the people in the room when Draco narrowed his eyes into the most brutal glare and gestured to the head of Gryffindor with his middle fingers extended in the air. He had no idea what to do as everyone stood with their mouths agape.

"MR. MALFOY!"

 

 

Percival had to hold back a laugh at the blond flipping off the Professor. It reminded him of when he was a student at Ilvermorny and had done the same to his instructor.  Newt seemed to be having a similar issue of keeping a straight face, which for Newt was more of an awkward clenched wide smile than his own feigned disinterested look. Giving a gentle squeeze to his husband's hand he swallowed his laughter. If they started snickering at the clearly aggravated woman, there would be no hope to deescalate things.

"Perhaps we all need to take a breath of air." He said hoping those words could defuse the situation.

"And who might you be?" The Professor who was still being flipped off by the young man asked.

"Percival Graves." He said putting as much authority in his voice as possible.

He stood tall as the woman assessed him. It didn't matter to him if people looked at him as a suspicious person. He was more than use to people homing in on how out of place he was in certain environments. He definitely stood out at Hogwarts for a myriad of reasons. As much as wearing business attire among individuals in robes practically gave him a spotlight , he refused to change for stranger's approval.  Stepping in front of Newt he stood straight to spare his husband from the woman's gaze. His handsome husband didn’t need anyone giving him the once-over.

"Mr. Graves you have no right to be here." The woman said crossing her hands in front of her chest as if such a move could intimidate him into admitting he was in the wrong.

Percival couldn’t have seen a better example of a horrible attempt of intimidation. Perhaps if Mr. Snape had been the one who was nearly glaring him down he wouldn’t be mentally rolling his eyes, though of course he had a soft spot for his old friend.

"He has far more right to be here than you." Mr. Snape spat at the woman.

A smirk graced his face at the woman's astonishment. Her eyes wide with her face clearly searching for what to say next.  He hadn’t expected Mr. Snape to come to his aid. Having such an intimidating man on his side was an advantage.

"Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander are to thank for the providing the necessary ingredient for Mr. Potter's cure."

"I... I didn't know."

"I apologize for my fellow professor's shortcoming of presuming that a new face is a cause for suspicious." Mr. Snape said inclining his head towards them.

"One can never be too careful at times like this." He smirked thinking that Snape’s comment was the equivalent of the pot calling the kettle black.

"I am so sorry." The woman apologized.

"To be fair I have never stepped foot in Hogwarts until today." He admitted.

"You are our most welcomed guest." The Headmaster chimed.

"If this counts as a welcoming I wouldn't be surprised if you never came back." Mr. Snape muttered.

Percival swore the man had said it so that only he would hear. Literally biting his tongue, he fought back the laughter. "Thank you very much Headmaster."

"Why don't we all sit down for some tea?"

"I must decline Albus." The woman spoke to the Headmaster before turning to face the blond. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be serving a week's worth of detention for your foul mouth and Mr. Potter I would like to have a word with you." Both boys looked to be unconcerned about her words. With a huff the woman left.

With her gone the tension in the room eased ever so slightly. With a snap the Headmaster summoned tea for all of them. Percival was more of a coffee man, but he thought it would be rude if he didn't accept a cup. This place was still new to him along with the proper etiquette. He had felt so out of it when their son Credence had gone to school. Newt had happily chatted with their son about Hogwarts at any given moment. During the summers Credence would divulge everything about the place, most of which went over his head because he had little knowledge of the place. He had a difficult time with the houses of the school, not really knowing what a Hufflepuff was despite being married to one. All the house names sounded rather silly to him. Credence had been vexed to no end when he tried to figure out why the house called Ravenclaw had symbol of an eagle instead of a raven. Neither Newt or Credence could tell him why.

On occasion he spoke about his own school in America. Ilvermorny sounded like a typical boarding school in comparison to what Newt and their son called the best Wizardry school in the whole world. After having a tour of this place however he was almost inclined to agree with them. Almost. There were a few things that worried him about this castle. What worried him the most for now was that the school was so close to a dangerous forest. He fully intended to reprimand the Headmaster for letting students be so close to the place with the only source of security was a few patrols and labeling the place off limits to students. Percival wondered if Credence had ever snuck out to the forest or if Rolf had. There wasn't much he could do about Credence since he was now all grown, but while he was here he could keep an eye on his grandson.

"Do not drink." He heard Mr. Snape whisper.

Although Mr. Snape had once admitted to being a paranoid person Percival knew he was better off following the man's advice. So far, the only one who was drinking was the medi-witch. He watched as her shoulders relaxed in a way that he was sure wouldn’t be the result of just regular tea.

"Tea?" The Headmaster asked offering him a cup.

"No thank you."

 

 

Newt smiled at Dumbledore, his once favorite professor become Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry had told him about it years ago, still he couldn't believe it.  It was ridiculous how he still couldn't face Dumbledore after his expulsion from Hogwarts. Back then the older wizard had fought for him to remain in school and when that failed Newt believed that he had greatly disappointed the only Professor that didn't make fun of his interests. That day he had been told that he would never be allowed to return. After so many years here he was looking at Dumbledore who didn't appear that much different than the day he had been expelled. Those caring eyes and wide smile hadn't changed one bit through the years. But he couldn't look at the man through his bangs for too long. Even though he was now a father, godfather, and currently six months pregnant with a second child he felt like a student as those caring eyes behind half-moon glasses looked at him.

"Would you care for some tea Mr. Scamander?"

Even the way Dumbledore spoke his name placed him back in the mindset of a Hogwarts student. He kept his head low looking through his bangs up at the elder wizard.

"I ...I would but... the little one doesn't like tea too much." He said feeling his cheeks color.

His almost overnight aversion to tea was what led them to discover that he was pregnant for the second time. It was beyond a shock for all involved that at that moment in time he was already two months pregnant. He knew that this inability to stomach tea wasn’t anything to be concerned about once he was told the good news. When he was pregnant with Credence there was a multitude of things that he could barely handle even smelling. Newt was more than thankful that this time it appeared to be just tea that made him sick.

"Congratulations." Dumbledore beamed. "May I?" The older man asked motioning to his swollen belly.

He knew that Dumbledore was asking permission to feel his stomach. This was one of the things he still felt awkward about. The odd thing about being pregnant was that once others realized he was with child they would request to touch his stomach. The first pregnancy was so nerve racking that Percival had fought off anyone who tried to get close to rubbing his belly.  Strangers that got too close had constantly upset him more while pregnant than usual, which was saying something considering he could barely handle an awkward handshake when he wasn’t expecting. Dumbledore wasn’t a stranger, yet he still wasn’t as sure about the action as when he let Harry’s hand feel the life within him. Looking at his husband Percival gave a small smile while moving closer.  Fingers interlocking with his own gave him strength. Turning his attention back to Dumbledore he gave a small nod.  Dumbledore's hand gently touched his rounded abdomen. Immediately his child's magic hummed within him. It felt like his child was jumping up and down from the touch.

"Your child is very happy." The tickling sensation died down as Dumbledore removed his hand. "

The little one is lively." Suddenly he felt so tired. Eyelids growing heavier as he sat among the others. If it weren’t for Percival’s hands on his shoulders steadying him he might’ve fallen out of the seat from the abrupt fatigue.

"We should return home soon. " Percival said.

"Can't you stay?" Harry asked.

"Newt needs to rest." Percival said sweetly.

"He can rest here."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I am not willing to let my husband rest in an infirmary."

"It's not so bad. I've been stuck here for days at least with Newt it would be like a sleepover."

He wanted to hug the boy. He'd missed Harry ever since they disappeared into their own time.  For years he kept his ears open to anything regarding his friend Harry. It came as a shock to find out that the sweet ill young man he’d met was the epitome of famous in his time. If someone had seen the thick scrapbooks filled with Daily Prophet articles about The-Boy-Who-Lived they would've thought he was his number one fan.  Newt didn't think he could ever see Harry as the savior of the wizarding world. Harry would always be the same person he was on that mountain. Still he had collected all he could about the young man. What some would call a blatant obsession was bested by Percival's own thick scrapbooks of Mr. Snape. Through articles, most of which were rumored base they watched over their friends from another time.

"I would love to stay." He yawned.

"It's a long way back home." Percival gently reminded.

" Even more of a reason to stay!" Harry beamed.

 

 

 

Severus watched as Harry pleaded with those emerald orbs. He understood Mr. Graves's concerns to having his pregnant husband rest in the infirmary. Male pregnancy was very delicate and potentially dangerous. To think that this couple had already successfully gone through the pregnancy once and now was expecting a second child was astonishing. Based on what little was reported on male pregnancies couples that could reproduce were reported to only birth one child. The two soon-to-be-fathers had to be aware of this fact. "

Percival." Mr. Scamander said joining Harry in pleading with his tired eyes.

Mr. Graves glanced at him as if he were supposed to offer some assistance. With a smirk on his face he decided to do just that.

"I am sure that the Headmaster could provide you adequate accommodations."

"Mr. Snape."

" Mr. Graves, you and Mr. Scamander are Welcomed guest." He drawled emphasizing ‘welcomed’ in a manner that made Mr. Graves give him a sideways look.

"Precisely!" Albums chimed.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea."

" I have to agree with the Headmaster." Pomfrey said finishing her cup of tea. "I would recommend at least spending the night. Constant travel is not healthy for your husband."

"We couldn't impose."

"And yet you felt so comfortable bothering me while I was brewing." He muttered not truly upset at that fact.

"It is no trouble. We owe the both of you so much for helping in this time of need." Albus declared.

"I'll see if we have any potions Mr. Scamander might need." Pomfrey said scurrying away to her office.

" I'm glad we made it in time." Mr. Graves mumbled.

"I'll request to have a room prepared." Albums said with a knowing smile directed between him and Harry before leaving.

Severus felt the need to follow after Albus and explain to the old coot that despite that  look he didn't know everything. There wasn’t anything going on between him and the Gryffindor. There couldn’t be anything between them anymore. He did his best to ignore the queasy feeling that came up as he remembered Minerva calling his kiss with Harry inappropriate. For now, he didn't want to think about the ramifications of that kiss. "I'm so glad you're staying!" Harry smiled. His heart lifted at that bright smile. Being with these two wizards again brought back memories of the time spent on the mountain. Such memories were dangerous to the distance he needed to rebuild. Mr. Graves gave him small nod which he took as a thank you.  He returned the gesture.

 

 

Draco had remained silent as he watched the four interact with one another. Of all the surprising things he found out in the last few moments what was the most shocking was that Snape had formed a friendship with the American wizard. For as long as he knew the man, Snape never had a real friend. The connection between his father and Snape had never been a friendly one, nor a relationship at all. His father admitted to only using Snape to gain favor among Death Eaters. Malfoys didn't have friends; people were pons to be used in whatever way that would benefit the self-proclaimed superior pure blood family.   Watching the American place a hand on Snape’s shoulder without receiving a glare at the action, Draco felt more assured than ever now that his godfather was going to be alright. The man was loved even if he didn't want to believe it. Harry loved Snape and he could tell from the kiss that Snape had done his best to hold back from showing the Gryffindor how much love there was between them. Draco wished things could end with the two embracing and living happily ever after. Things were not over. There was still someone in Hogwarts who had poisoned Harry. Days had already gone by since Harry's poisoning, which made it very possible for the culprit to have already run off. Draco refused to be disheartened. Whoever had poisoned Harry no doubt had done it under the orders of the vile snake that always sent some sort of threat to his friend's life every year. He knew that he had to do something. These four wouldn't miss him. Making a mental note to ask Harry about the two strangers he silently slipped away.

 

Percival watched the blond leave though he decided not to say anything. He wasn’t sure what the blond’s relationship was with either Mr. Potter or Mr. Snape though it was clear that the young man supported the two.

"Alright if you are to stay the night here are a few prenatal care potions." The medi-witch said holding a small stock of potions. "If you have any questions about administering them I can assist you." "Thank you very much. I think we can manage, but I will be sure to contact you if anything happens." He said taking the potions.

Both he and Newt gave a smile to the medi-witch before she disappeared again.

"Why does Madam Pomfrey have those potions?" Harry whispered hoping that Severus would answer.

"Hogwarts must be supplied and prepared for any event. This is a school teaming with hormonal teenagers, which some don't use the necessary precautions." Severus said without looking at him.

Harry's cheeks blushed at Snape's answer. Rooming with several other boys he knew very well about this school’s housing of hormonal teenagers. Even though he didn't engage in that sort of talk or action he couldn't really avoid conversations of who snogged who or who was the girl all the boys wanted to shag.

"Oh." He said trying to sound nonchalant. "So, what do those potions do?"

"You should really pay more attention in class. "

"I have to save up my limited attention for not making a mess of your classroom while brewing."

"And yet you still make careless mistakes resulting in that exact outcome." He shrugged not sure what to say.

Potions just wasn't his thing thought he had improved greatly over the years. Harry doubted anyone in the world was as knowledgeable and skilled in potions as Severus Snape. His eyes moved from Severus’s face, which still refused to look at him, to those slender fingers. Harry wanted to take hold of those hands. Wanted to feel the feather light touches of fingertips against his skin.

"If you are curious in the matter you could ask them." Severus said motioning to the couple. " Or Pomfrey could help provide you some literature on the subject."

He glanced at Newt, who looked like was about to fall into a deep sleep any moment.

" It would be too awkward to ask them about all that stuff...I mean it's crazy, isn't it? There's a real baby in there. Their baby! I wouldn't have thought it would be possible for two wizards to have a baby together."

"Yes magic can be amazing." Severus said looking at the two with a look that he couldn't identify.

 

 

Percival carefully balanced the stock of potions the medical witch had given him while he kept Newt from slumping forward. Newt offered him a sleepy smile letting him know that things were okay. This was the second time he was going through pregnancy with Newt, still he couldn't help the worries that sprung up. Every new stage of pregnancy was compared to the first time. He was a mad man mentally taking stock of what Newt had needed before and how to improve on his care. A part of him was worried that it had been a mistake to not hire someone with more medical knowledge. All the reading in the world on pregnancies did nothing to prepare him for the first time, especially since most books on the subject of pregnancy were references for solely female pregnancy. The first time he hadn't hired anyone out of mistrust. They had gone through the first pregnancy with little assistance from medi-witches or wizards only going to checkups to make sure their child was doing well. Perhaps they should've done the opposite this time around. There were far more factors to account for this time including Newt's age and this being the second pregnancy. Percival was fearful that Newt would become bedridden this time. It had almost happened with their son. Newt looked so weak in the last month with Credence that he thought his husband wouldn't survive. Percival's mind was preparing for the worst possible situation. All the while Newt would offer him a smile and hum to his belly. Pregnancy was beautiful as well as terrifying experience. Percival admired Newt for going through it not once but twice. Not even in his wild imaginations could he come close to picturing how it must feel to have life growing within yourself.

"I love you." He whispered pushing back those long bangs.

Sleepy sapphire eyes looked into his own before closing. Newt's head was drooping down giving him not enough time to set down the potions. In a blink of an eye a dark blur snatched the potions from him, so he could better steady his husband. "Thank you."   He didn't need to look up to know it was Mr. Snape that had helped him.

"The Headmaster is taking far too long." Mr. Snape said with disappointment in his voice.

"Since you are adamant about not letting Mr. Scamander rest here you may use my chambers until your own is finished."

This had to be a huge step for the man. In that baritone voice was a hint of hesitancy to the offer. If he learned anything about the man who dressed all in black, it was that he was a very private person. To let anyone into his chambers had to be something the man didn't do lightly. So, Percival wouldn't tease the man or make a show of this privilege.

"Thank you." He said pouring as much sincerity into those two words possible.

"Will flooing be alright?" Mr. Snape asked looking to a softly snoring Newt.

"Yes." He said as he picked up his sleeping husband.

"Do you require assistance?"

"I still possess strength despite my age." He adjusted Newt in his arms into a more comfortable position.

Percival feared that using spells on Newt, even a feather light spell, would harm his unborn child. Newt had always been a light man so that now with a rounded belly he felt no more than an average wizard.

"Sorry." Newt mumbled in his sleep.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispered into Newt's ear.

Carefully he followed Mr. Snape into the medi-witch's office and stepped through the floo.  Soon he was stepping out into the office of the potions professor.

"I apologies for the inconvenience but the floo connection to my chambers is restricted between my office."

"Why is that?"

"I don't appreciate having unwelcomed visitors." Mr. Snape said as he opened up the connection yet again.

 

 

 

Severus moved quickly after Mr. Graves through the floo. Now that they were in his chambers he felt an increasing need to kick the man out. No one, not even Albus, had been permitted to enter his chambers before. The more the American stepped into the room he felt like his space was being invaded. Crushing his irrational feelings, he led Mr. Graves to his guest bedroom. Most professor's chambers held a small guest room. Severus had sneered at that when he'd first received these lodgings, for who could he call a guest? It had always stood as another reminder of his loneliness. He hadn't touched the room aside from the occasional cleaning.

Severus was a thorough and tidy man, so he had no concerns of his guests stumbling upon something compromising or have to navigate over piles of filth. Taking out his wand he spelled the bed clean out of habit and courtesy. Watching as Mr. Graves lowered Mr. Scamander onto the bed was bizarre to him. The way Mr. Graves surrounded the sleeping form with pillows and removed the man’s shoes with such a tender look. Such a loving scene was out of place in his room of isolation.  As Mr. Scamander made himself comfortable on the bed he thought about Harry. Thought about how they had once shared a bed and it hadn't felt all too horrible.

Setting down the prenatal potions on the bedside table Mr. Graves pushed back those curly bangs, an act that he had seen the American do often.  His mind couldn't help question how it would be to be with someone in that way. What would it feel like to caress someone so tenderly uninhibited. Unrestrained by painful thoughts and memories that made it hard to connect with another living being. The thoughts of being in a manner like these two were merely curious thoughts. Severus knew since a long time ago that he wasn't the type of person for things like marriage and family. **_Unlovable, a disgusting waste of space_** his father's words rang out in his mind.

"I'll leave you alone." He said not wanting to witness something that he could never have any longer.

 

 

 

"So much for a sleepover." Harry puffed as he now sat alone in the infirmary.

It wasn't as if he were tied down to the bed, he could've gone after them. Should've gone after them. Harry was sick and tired of being in this place, yet he wasn't sure if going back to room with Ron would be a good idea right now. All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone. Being alone allowed his thoughts to blast at full volume in his head. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with his own thoughts.  Without the distractions of Newt and Mr. Graves thoughts of his closest friend's disgust at his and Severus's kiss barreled forward.  He had hoped for things to continue from where they had left off with Severus. They had gotten so close to one another. Had shared kisses filled with emotions. And now that affection was being under scrutiny.   

Ron. He had no idea what he was going to do about the redhead. Ron wasn't the most understanding person it was one of the reasons why his and Draco's friendship had grown so much in a short time. Ron hadn't made him comfortable enough to talk about things like his grief for Sirius or his sexual orientation.  Ron would always be his first friend ever and he trusted the redhead with his Physical life, it was just that he didn't fully feel comfortable entrusting Ron with his inner life. Ron Weasley wasn't sensitive to other's feelings. It wasn’t as if the Gryffindor didn’t care about him, Ron was caring.  Ron was always there for him to wake him up if his nightmares got too bad, but they never spoke of his dreams. They never really talked about anything outside of complaints about school work and Quidditch. Ron helped him forget that he was The Chosen One.  All the times spent just goofing off helped him just be another student. In the ways Ron redirected him to a somewhat normal life showed that he was cared for by the redhead.

Hermione was the one who served as his emotional support up until his two friends started snogging. She'd allow him to cry or hug her without having to say a word. The hard thing was that when she didn't know how to address a certain problem she relied on books, which made her responses sometimes feel forced coming straight out of the text books. She knew a little about his life with the Dursleys. It had slipped out while discussing how life would've been different if they weren't raised by muggles. She had so many wonderful stories about her parents taking her on trips to their dentist office that was nearby a library.  When she started to ask questions about his own home he told her that the Dursleys were nothing like her parents. Harry knew from listening to her stories as well as others that his life with the Dursley's wasn't ‘normal’. Knowing that made him feel ashamed. No one’s life was exactly the same, but the way Ron and Hermione spoke about their family was the same. There was a lightness in recalling familial memories that he lacked. It made him so painfully aware that there was something missing inside of him. So as Hermione prodded him for more information he told her that Dursley were often strict with him. He only elaborated slightly about Dudley's taunting, leaving out that more times than not he received punches and kicks from his cousin during spews of nasty comments.  Hermione had to know about the abuse he faced though. She was smart and had a keen eye for detail that no other student could match. After that conversation she would phrase questions in certain ways as if to get him to open up to the abuse he faced. She often told him to eat more and taught him some healing spells. Harry deep down was grateful for having a know-it-all friend. He could always find comfort in the fact that she would figure things out without him saying a word.

Hermione probably knew about his sexuality before he did and had kept it quiet. The one thing that gave him satisfaction was that she hadn't figured out his affection for Severus before he did. That much was evident from the look on her face at the kiss.  

"I'm glad to see you hadn't run off with the rest of them." Madam Pomfrey said appearing from out of nowhere.

"I wanted to." He grumbled under his breath.

"How are you feeling?"

Closing his eyes he focused on his energy. The steady mending of his magical core had slowed to a point that he couldn't tell if it was even moving anymore. If his magical core could be seen there would still be a large hole in it wide enough to fit a medium sized troll through. Knowing that the imagined gaping hole wasn't growing anymore put him at peace. Severus said that healing was going to take time, so he had to put faith in that. He had faith in Severus.

"I'm feeling fine." He said opening up his eyes.

"Let me know if anything changes. Severus is a brilliant man, but none of us knows what to expect with the cure he has created."

"Does that mean I have to be trapped here?"

"Can you handle one more night?"

He wanted to tell her that he couldn't even handle another second in this place. He was sick of staring at the same walls. Sick of receiving the same looks from the medi-witch. He wanted to be out with his friends, though right now he doubted he'd be a welcomed sight. Even so he wanted out. Wanted to talk with Newt and Mr. Graves. Wanted to be with Severus.

"Okay."  He grumbled shifting in the bed.  "When morning comes I'm gone."

"After I give you a checkup."

"Can we just skip that part?"

"No." Madam Pomfrey said with a small smile.

 

 

 

Severus Sat in his favorite armchair looking between his fireplace and the door of his guest room. On one hand he wanted to return to Harry and make sure that the cure had done its job. On the other hand, he wanted to make sure the Mr. Scamander was alright. There wasn't much he could do for either of them right now. He wouldn't know if the cure properly worked until morning. Madam Pomfrey might've been convinced that Harry was now safe from harm, even so his own paranoia wouldn't let him trust the excitement and relief that fell over the others when Harry took ‘the cure’. Up until a few moments ago the cure had been only theories spread between old texts. Rejoicing or patting himself on the back for a job well done wasn't going to happen. He didn't even know how long it would take before Harry's magical core was going to be back to its normal strength or if it was going to. He knew far more about the deterioration of magical cores than its healing.  And then there was the matter of a pregnant wizard unconscious in his guest room. Severus knew even less about caring for a pregnant wizard than healing magical cores. Brewing and administering potions was about the limit of his capacity in such situation. Regardless he felt as though he should remain close by to assist Mr. Graves.

The click of the guest room door turning alerted him of the emergence of Mr. Graves.

"Newt is alright." Mr. Graves said unprompted.

"He should be out for at least a few hours."

Without a word he motioned to the couch, which Mr. Graves quickly took. Mr. Graves looked so haggard in this moment. All that composure the American had while facing Minerva's scrutiny and carrying his husband was now gone. Severus didn't know why the man was so comfortable appearing this way to him. He still felt stiff with another person in his chambers. Even having Draco barge in his space made him uncomfortable. There was so much his mind demanded to discuss with the American, by the looks of the wizard this wasn't the time to have lengthy discussions.  

"Mr. Snape." Mr. Graves said while loosening his tie. "I must thank you once again for giving up the use of your room."

"Think nothing of it." He said as he stood up from his chair.

Being thanked so much was making him even more uncomfortable about the whole situation.  "Would you care for a drink? Or does your better half think ill of its consumption?" He asked as he poured the amber liquid into a cup for himself.

"A drink would be much appreciated. And my better half is currently indisposed."

"I wouldn't want to upset your husband." He smirked withholding Mr. Graves's drink.

"I justify this drink with the celebration of your master brewing skills." Mr. Graves said taking the glass.

"I rather we not celebrate that just yet." He said gripping his own glass tightly.

"Then let us toast to reuniting with old friends." Mr. Graves said lifting his glass.

He said nothing as he lifted his own glass. If it meant the alcohol got into his system he'd toast to anything.  If he were alone he'd chug the drink to drown out his racing thoughts. Instead he followed the American's pace of toasting and sipping the amur liquid.

"Merlin have I missed Firewhiskey." Mr. Graves sighed after a sip.

"How long has it been since your last drink?"

"Not sure. I didn't drink at all while raising Credence. We agreed that drinking had no place around our son." Mr. Graves said while staring at his glass.

There was something almost sad in Mr. Graves eyes, yet he didn't comment on it. Despite being a leguminous he wasn't one to pry into other's minds. There was no saying if that look had to do something with the American's past or present, still he wouldn't push the man to speak.

"I Commend your actions." He said raising his glass. "I for one need a drink after dealing with the brats."

 

 

Percival smirked at Mr. Snape's comment. He was sure that teaching children could be rather taxing. Heck it was exhausting just dealing with incapable adults in MACUSA.

"This drink might be the last one before I welcome another member of my family.... A few months later and I still am amazed and worried out of my mind that Newt's pregnant again." Percival said as he tilted the glass in his hand watching the liquid move from one side to another.

"It is unheard of for a wizard to become pregnant more than once." Percival enjoyed Mr. Snape's matter of fact view of the world.

If he'd spoke of his worries to someone like Mr. Potter he'd be met with a wave of positive sentiment. The same phrases 'It'll turn out alright', 'You should be happy' were things he had heard so many times that it didn't ease his worries at all. Mr. Snape's level headedness that acknowledged the worries of Newt having a second child was what he needed.

"I cannot wait until the day you have a child of your own." He smiled.

"Not possible." Mr. Snape said far too quickly for his liking.

"You wouldn't want to become a father?"

"It's getting late." Mr. Snape said downing the remainder of his drink. "I should let the Headmaster know that you two will be spending the night here."

Percival didn't prevent the man from leaving. He remained sitting sloshing the alcohol in his cup feeling terrible that his question had upset Mr. Snape. He truly wanted the man to be happy. Throughout the years he sometimes thought of the man and the wonderful happy life Mr. Snape would have with Mr. Potter. No matter how odd of a couple they were, love was evident in their care for one another. It had only been two days that he'd spent with the two and, yet he held onto their images through his own lifetime. Sometimes he would even wonder what Mr. Snape would say or do in certain situations and catch himself laughing at the imagined man's words.

"I suppose it is getting late for an old man like me." He muttered to the empty room as he vanished the cup.

 

 

Severus took the long walk to the Headmaster's office to fully get his wits about him. Albus was bound to ask him an onslaught of questions about the newest development in his relationship with Harry Potter. No matter how hard he would try to steer clear of that topic while inquiring about the rooming situation of their welcomed guests the old man would bring it up. He wasn't ready for those questions. There was no straight answer to them. More than ever he was unsure of where he stood when it came to the famous Gryffindor. Judging from Mr. Graves comments earlier the American held some ridiculous notion that the kiss he had with Harry meant that their relationship would follow a path similar to that of the American and the Magizoologist. Severus could admit to himself that he shared a few similarities with the American, even so they were completely different people. Such drastic differences between them. Mr. Graves was a better man than him in perhaps every way. People like that deserved the happiness they received.

"Ah Severus my boy." Albus greeted as he entered.

He didn't care one bit for the greeting he always was given by Albus. He was neither a boy nor Albus's. Severus had been too cautions to allow himself to trust the kind words and actions from the older wizard since his years as a student. Seeing Albus as a father like figure wouldn't have done him any good. He held to the fact that no one could have ever want him, not as a son or even a living person. He wondered if the Headmaster continuously addressed him in such a manner to convince him that there was care in those words. Albus Dumbledore would be better off not showing any care for him, he couldn't trust it no matter how sincere the words sounded. Good intentions behind such things like kind greetings and polite talk was lost to him. Still he gave up in deterring the old coot from using the greeting. Not that he had come to enjoy those words.  It was simply too much of a headache to fight against it.

"Headmaster I came to inquire about our guest's lodgings. As of right now they are occupying my guest room."

"Really?" Albus tone actually held surprise which meant that the Headmaster was either improving on his acting or was actually shocked by the news.

"Yes." He spoke flatly not willing to give away any indication of his stance on the current situation.

Albus appeared lost in thought. Severus was waiting for the questions about Harry. Waiting for twinkling eyes to pester him until he said something to assuage the Headmaster.

"My apologies Severus."

"What is it now?" He grumbled not liking the off feeling he was getting from the man.

“I have to once again ask for your help.”

“The Dark Lord?” He asked internally worrying what had might’ve taken place in his brief absence.

“No Tom has been suspiciously quiet. Though I do think he’s waiting for confirmation about the poisoning.”

Severus didn’t know why Albus Dumbledore still referred to The Dark Lord by his true name.  Did this old man really think that the man named Tom Riddle still existed in the monster? Tom Riddle was long gone. The Dark Lord didn’t even resemble a human anymore since his resurrection.

“I have to burden you with another course.” This was something he didn’t expect to hear. “Our most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts has left us. I know this is a lot to ask of you in addition to your current obligations.”

“Am I safe to assume that no one else volunteered to take this on.” He said barely preventing himself from rolling his eyes.

He was in the smallest bit grateful of this turn of events. It left no room for Albus to harp about the kiss he shared with a certain Gryffindor.

"I had a thought!" Albus smiled with brightly twinkling eyes.

When Albus Dumbledore had a thought, an idea, Severus knew it wouldn't bode well for him.  It was Albus's idea to have him become a potions professor at Hogwarts. It was Albus’s idea to expand his teaching to second and first years instead of starting with third years like it had been when he first began teaching. And most recently it was the coot’s idea for him watch over a ill Harry Potter, which had eventually led to this situation.  One might have learned to remove themselves from being a part of this wizard’s ideas, but due to being indebted to this man Severus had no choice to be a key part in any of the senile ideas.

“Yes, I think things will work out fine.” Albus spoke to himself.

That smile. That mischievous Gryffindor look. Those dam twinkling eyes. Severus steadied himself for what would be asked of him.

“I would like to meet with the three of you.”

“The three of us?” He questioned.

He supposed that one of the two mysterious people would be Harry. Maybe the third would be Minerva. Severus didn’t like the idea of having a chat with that combination of people.

“Yourself, Mr. Graves, and Mr. Scamander.”

 

The dungeons of Hogwarts, the popular hangout spot for evil witches and wizards of Slytherin, if rumors were to be believed. Contrary to that common belief Draco knew that those who defected to the dark side didn’t hang out in dark corners of the school and that it was far more than Slytherins who could be considered dark. Supporters of The Dark Lord were far more insidious living among others with the only thing telling them apart being the Dark Mark on their forearm. Hogwarts offered many dark corners throughout its building and, yet it had become common knowledge that the Dungeon’s dark corners were where to find the worst of the worst. Common knowledge that was extremely misinformed. The only people that could be found hiding in the dark corners of Hogwarts were snogging couples or those who just recently took on the Dark Mark and were frightened out of the mind sobbing. Draco was hoping to find the later, although if a certain Slytherin grabbed him for a snog he wouldn’t say no.

“Focus Draco.” He mumbled to himself.

This wasn’t the time to be thinking about snogging Blaise Zabini. He hadn’t snogged anyone if he didn’t count the kisses on Harry’s cheeks, which one hundred percent didn’t count. But that didn’t matter now. Draco knew he had to gather more information about the poisoning of Harry Potter. He had to do something to quiet the worried thoughts which were steadily increasing as he walked through empty halls. Harry had the cure, Draco knew that he should just be happy for his idiot’s life not being cut short like he had thought only moments before. He should be teasing the Gryffindor about the kiss or pestering him about the American and the other freckled wizard. Those things would have to wait. If the poisoner found out about the cure they might strike again. Or who was to say that the poisoning would stop at Harry Potter. Anyone could be next.

“When did I get so paranoid?”  He muttered to himself.

Draco was too lost in thought to notice that a pair of eyes watched his movements from the shadows.


	2. Things Can't Go This Way

As morning light filtered through the infirmary Harry laid in bed waiting for Madam Pomfrey to make an appearance. He wanted to get out of the infirmary as soon as possible. His mind hadn’t allowed him to sleep at all. There was far too much that he knew he’d soon would have to face once out of this place. On the top of the list of things he didn’t feel like facing was the talk with Professor McGonagall. Already he could hear her bickering about the kiss. Harry wish that the kiss hadn’t been so scrutinized by his head of house, but what really hurt him was Ron’s blatant disgust. As he watched the curtains around his bed he hoped to catch a glimpse of someone’s silhouette. Ron showing up and willing to discuss what happened yesterday was a far stretch even for Potter optimism, still he held the hope that they would be able to talk things through. Harry knew better than to count on his friend to make the first move.

 

 

Draco was frustrated at the limited information he was able to gather the night before. For some reason his usual resources of gossips had been rather quiet, which tended to mean one of two things: that nothing seen as important was going on or something big was on the horizon. Draco at least figured there would be a rumor or two about Harry’s disappearance from classes, then again that wasn’t exactly a new phenomenon. The overly reckless Gryffindor would cause more rumors showing up to every class for a year rather than missing a few.

Sighing he entered through the infirmary’s doors.  If he was lucky he wouldn’t have to face the other two members of the Gryffindor trio. That disgusted look on Weasley still invoked rage. Even if Weasley was there he wouldn’t prevent it from checking in on Harry. There was enough people in this school that interfered with the friendship he had with Harry. Playing nice with the redhead was simply one of the conditions of the relationship. Granger’s company on the other hand wasn’t one he could complain about too much, and it wasn’t just because he once received a solid punch in the nose from her. That mean right hook was just one of the things he had come to appreciate of the intellect of the bunch. As long as he kept his inbred prejudice in check,  which at times wasn’t easy, he could have friendly moments with the brunette. Ron Weasley was far more difficult to be friendly with. Harry once jokingly theorized that his issues with Weasley was due to a secret crush he had on the redhead, which he was quick to dismiss as a ridiculous notion. Never had he even looked at the redhead like that. He really couldn’t see what Hermione saw in the red headed Gryffindor. Draco had always thought that if Harry was straight he would end up with the bookish Gryffindor. Regardless, Draco knew the animosity between him and Ron Weasley was far deeper than his own bullying actions. Malfoys had a long-standing feud with the Blood Traitor Weasleys. They were proxies of the endless feud.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey called as she stepped out of her office. “If you would wait a moment. I need to check up on Mr. Potter’s vitals then you two may go.”

Nodding he took a seat watching as the medi-witch disappeared behind the privacy curtain around Harry’s bed. Draco wondered if Harry’s closest friends were going to make an appearance this morning.

Harry must’ve been done considering the Gryffindor all but tore through the privacy curtain. Those eyes grew wide telling him that Harry hadn’t expected anyone to be around to check up on him. Draco wondered if he should’ve convinced Snape to be here. That would’ve definitely put a smile on this Gryffindor’s face. Of course, Draco knew that Snape would certainly have things to take care of due to the potions professor's absence, still he couldn’t help wonder if Harry had hoped that Snape was present to resume the snogging from yesterday.

“Where did you run off to?” Harry asked.

“If you’re referring to yesterday. I got tired of being ignored so I left.” He huffed.

“I thought you would be used to being ignored.”

If anyone else had said that they would’ve been hit with the killing curse. Even joking about being ignored was not something he could do with just anyone. It set him off more than he was willing to admit. Draco supposed that the years of being shut out by his parents, who seldom spoke to him if it wasn’t to do with his Death Eater training, left him with this internal need to hold the attention of anyone whether good or bad. Maybe that was why he originally wanted to be Harry Potter’s friend during their first year. The stories of The-Boy-Who- Lived thrilled him with the possibility of becoming attached to that sort of fame, to have a spotlight on him so he too could receive endless attention. The rejection he had received from The Great Harry Potter had fueled him with so much hurt that he could only attempt to express through mocking. The Harry Potter he knew from the whispers and articles was not the same person as the boy who was sorted into Gryffindor, he found that out quick. Harry Potter was supposed to be as arrogant and more put together than the Gryffindor who wore awful old glasses framed by wild hair and gazed at everything with a mix of awe and worry. Somehow knowing that Harry Potter was just another kid made him want to be the boy’s friend even more. This version of Harry was perhaps the realest person he had ever met, which was far different from those who operated in his father’s circle. All his father’s acquaintances operated through false personas and held themselves higher over the other. By the time he realized how much he truly wanted to be Harry’s friend and not a friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived it was practically too late.

How could he have been friends with someone who he had begun to relentlessly taunt? Draco had hated every moment he mistreated the boy yet his ‘friends’ Crabbe and Goyle would cheer him on each time he made a snide remark or knock books from Potter’s desk. It was an endless internal battle to reach out to the far too human Chosen One and receiving acknowledgement from the two boys his father had assigned to him. Once he had tried to become friends with the boy again by helping the Gryffindor measure ingredients for potions class, which ended in disaster because of Potter’s horrid brewing skills. That incident had cemented the supposed rivalry they had between one another. When word had gone back to his father he was met with written praise and, so he had decided to continue on the path his parents had led out for him. If he couldn’t be Harry’s friend, he would be Potter’s enemy up until the bitter end. That’s how it was supposed to be.

 

 

Harry was more than shocked to see the blond Slytherin sitting waiting for him. He had no idea what to say. He hadn’t exactly counted on anyone waiting for him. He figured that once he was out of here he would go to the Great Hall and figure out how to maneuver around whatever came his way.

“Well I just got bored, so I came to check on you, but if you rather be alone.” Draco stood up from the chair. “I know how much you love being in this place.”

“You’re just jealous because the engraving ceremony for my sick bed will out shine your supposed victory in the upcoming Quidditch game.” He joked.

“It better read ‘Dedicated to the stupidest Chosen One in all of Wizarding history’.” Draco moved his hand in the air as if placing those words there as he spoke, a smirk firmly in place.

He chuckled at the blond’s willingness to go along with the lame joke. “Do you really think they would preserve something as common as a bed in the infirmary?”

“If it has ties to you it’s practically gold in the eyes of your crazed fans.”

The mental image of groups of people awing over his bed as if it held all the secrets of the universe brought on a new wave of chuckles. “I guess you’re right.”

He was so glad that Draco had come to visit him. The blond had become such a staple in his life. There weren’t many people who he could go to while Ron and Hermione dealt with the outcome of the most recent Potter incident.

“Draco?”

“What is it Potter?”

“Do you ever think of how odd it is that we are friends?”

“Odd doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“That’s true. I would’ve never guessed that This” He motioned to the both of them. “could ever happen in my first year.”

Those words seemed to trigger something within his Slytherin friend. Silver eyes looking past him in order to avoid his gaze.

“You know I’m still new at this friend thing, but shouldn’t friends check up on their sick friend?”

“They probably wouldn’t know what to say to me after yesterday.”

“Well they better figure it out unless you enjoy awkward breakfasts.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” He shrugged at those rolling silver eyes.

“Hurry up. If there are no apple tarts left, I’ll make it so you won’t have to worry about an awkward breakfast.”

Walking out side by side with the blond he hoped to not return to this place any time soon.

 

 

Newt's eyes met an unfamiliar ceiling. Despite not knowing where he was he didn't freak out. The feeling of his magic reaching out to Percival’s assured him that his husband was beside him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked over at his sleeping husband's bare back. The night had felt unbearably hot, that much he could recall. Sometimes his skin would feel so hot from just the proximity of Percival. He had yet to determine if this was a result of the pregnancy or not, but Newt could care less about that right now. Moving closer he laid his head between Percival's shoulder blades. He wanted to be much closer to his husband. He let his hands wander across his husband’s sculpted back. Percival had always been rather muscular, always taking some time out of his busy week working at MACUSA to attend the gym. Newt never liked the idea of going to a place filled with intimidating muscled men in order to get in shape. Running after mythical creatures gave him enough exercise to insure a healthy lifestyle. But he never once complained about the results of Percival’s workouts.

His body felt so hot. Somehow as he rested his head against Percival’s skin this heat didn’t feel a bit uncomfortable. In Fact, it was sort of like the heat that rose from a recently lit fire, so hot initially only to provide a comforting warmth.

"Good morning." The sleepy voice spoke causing the heat he was feeling to blossom into arousal.

Embarrassed he shifted away from Percival. With space now between them Percival turned to face him. Shyly he smiled.

"Good morning." Percival repeated, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He shifted uncomfortably as his pajama bottoms was increasingly feeling tight. His husband must've noticed as their lips met with a passionate kiss. Newt surrendered to the kiss letting Percival claim his mouth. His skin felt like it was on fire as Percival's lips moved from his mouth to his neck. Closing his eyes, he relished in the skillful way Percival's fingers ghosted over his chest. They had learned from his first pregnancy just how sensitive his chest could be. The faintest of touches felt like sparks of electricity generating more excitement. He could lose himself in those touches.

"Percival!" He yelped as his husband left a trail of kisses down his neck while hands simultaneously caressed his puckered nipples. A purr against his clavicle was the only response he got before the kisses traveled further down his body. Far too easily their position was shifted so that his back was supported by pillows and the blanket discarded to show off his own bare chest.

 

Percival smiled at the rounded belly of his husband. Returning his lips to Newt's skin he showered endless kisses to the home of their child. Tinges of magic crackled against his lips reminding him of the time he had introduced Credence to a Muggle candy called Pop Rocks. He could still see Credence’s eyes widen in shock and confusion before bursting into a laughter at the candy’s sensation; laughter resembling Newt's own chuckles. That memory made him smile wider against Newt's stomach. Pregnancy suited the now 'retired' magizoologist. Everything about Newt that he adored had doubled when he was pregnant with their son Credence. It was a blessing to be able to experience the happiness of becoming a father again. If it weren't for the impending war he would gladly shout it to the world how lucky he was. Shaking thoughts about war from his mind he tended to his husband's growing need. Teasingly slow he removed his husband's pajama bottoms.

"Bowtruckles." He chuckled at Newt's boxers covered in images of the mythical creature.

This was yet another thing he loved about Newt. The man had such a love for mythical creatures that they even decorated his undergarments. The first time he had found this out he had no way to compose himself. Such an intimate first moment almost destroyed because of the print on the boxers causing him to laugh. After that it took him a while to get Newt comfortable again to continue. It was cute how that blushed face tried to remain mad at him. Now those decorated fabric served as a test. Perhaps his adorable husband knew it would motivate him to study up on mythical creatures. Percival never told Newt that he didn't need motivation to learn more about the thing that brought the man he loved so much joy. He loved this cute game far too much to let it go.

"Yes." Newt said covering his bright red face with his hands.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband he tugged to reveal his prize. He continued his trail of kisses placing one on each side of the man's hips. His hands explored farther down Newt's legs. Although he couldn’t go all the way with Newt, Percival was going to do everything to assure his husband’s needs were met with satisfaction.

"P... Percival." Newt moaned as he massaged those inner thighs.

"You are the most beautiful creature in the world." He said as teased his husband's need with the faintest of touches. "I love you. I love the family we have made together." Placing one hand on that gorgeous round belly he stared into those half-lidded sapphire eyes. "I thank Merlin Every day that you came into my life."

"K....Kiss." Newt mewled. Not having to be told twice he pressed a kiss onto Newt's stomach once more before answering Newt’s request.

 

 

Severus sat in his favorite chair as he did every morning leafing through one of his many books. What made this morning different from every other was the alarming awareness that he was not in this space alone. Knowing that two people were occupying the extra room had kept him up half the night. For whatever reason when the two were sleeping aside of him in a tent on a mountain he was able to sleep decently. Then again, he had sufficient distraction back then. It wasn’t as if he was worried about Mr. Graves or Mr. Scamander running away in the night with his precious potion books or other valuable items. He trusted the two wizards as much as he possibly could. Letting them spend a night in his chambers was far from coming close to repaying the debt he was in. Even so Severus wished that the two had thought to cast a silencing charm before engaging in certain activities this morning. They were not noisy in the least with only muffled gasps slipping past the wooden door. The first sound had reached his ears while he was half way through a rather dense section of text. A gasp so faint that Severus was convinced that it was a trick of the mind. A second gasp followed by a third told him otherwise, yet he refused to be kicked out of his own chambers. Which is why he was currently sitting in his favorite armchair reading as he would do on a typical day but with a ringing in his ears from a spell he used on himself to give the couple their privacy.

After a few minutes of the aggravating noise he had gotten use to the ringing. There was about a billion things he had to take care of especially now that he was going to be teaching another course. He didn’t even want to think about what caused the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to quit. The position was rumored to be cursed. Curse or no this was a course that was much needed during this time of war brewing. If everyone else were too frightened to take on the position, he would do it. It wasn’t as if these students could go without the invaluable lessons of counter spells against the Unforgivables. As a Death Eater he knew that those who didn’t have enough skill in such things or held some sort of luck on par with Harry’s were as good as dead or worse guaranteed prisoners of war. He would do anything necessary to make sure neither of those outcomes occurred. He was sick to his core of seeing innocents suffer at the hands of Death Eaters, especially his own.  If he could manage to keep one student from falling victim on the battlefield by teaching them useful spells, then he could deal with the headache of teaching a second course this year.

 

 

Percival emerged from the room not feeling the tiniest bit of shame for what had just transpired in Mr. Snape’s guest room. Not even the man himself sitting reading in the partial living room area could make him feel guilty for his actions. Smoothing his hair with his hand he approached his gracious host.

“Mr. Snape.”

In a steady sequence Mr. Snape arched an eyebrow, closed his book, pulled out his wand and casted a spell on himself.

“What was that Mr. Graves?” Mr. Snape returned to the book.

“I was attempting to greet you with a good morning.”

“I request that if you plan to have any more ‘good mornings’ that you put up a silencing charm. I don’t sit well with the idea of going deaf from spells to block out the racket.” A page was flipped with enough force to create a sound.

“Forgive me. I thought I was doing a decent job at keeping the volume down.” He teased as he took a seat on the couch.

“Where is your husband? Mr. Scamander should be made aware of my request.”

“Taking a bath.”

“Do you think it is wise to leave him unattended?”

“Newt is insistent that he can manage a bath alone. I thank you for your concern though I will know if anything happens.” Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the tattered old notebook Mr. Snape had carried around all those years ago sitting on the coffee table. “I haven’t seen this in a long time.” He pointed to the notebook.

Percival knew better than to just grab the thing without its owner’s permission. He watched as Mr. Snape picked up the notebook and ran a finger down its spine. The action was one that conveyed something that he still couldn’t put into words. Percival knew far more about the man than their first meeting, still Mr. Snape was an enigma.

“P... Percival.” His adorable husband’s voice stuttered through the silence.

“Come we were just about to recall the good old days spent together.”

“All one and a half days.” Mr. Snape added.

 

 

“G... Good morning Mr. Snape.” Newt said eyes focused on the floor.

Newt felt completely exposed as he took a seat besides his husband. Mr. Snape now knew they were intimate. Of course, the fact that he was pregnant acted as a huge announcement to the world that he was intimate with Percival, still he didn’t like the idea that it was firsthand knowledge to the man instead of just a reasonable conclusion. And to top it off they had done it in the man’s own guest room. That piece of information was what kept him from letting Percival join him in the bath. Pregnancy taught him several things about his husband. One of the things he had learned was that whenever his rounded abdomen was exposed it occupied his husbands’ every thought. While sharing a bath he would sit between Percival’s legs as hands continuously danced along his belly. Sometimes Percival would hum classical pieces that he didn’t know the names of as this action occurred. And the more rounded his stomach got the longer these sessions would last, until they would have to spell the water to remain warm and emerge with wrinkled extremities. So, when he had come down from the high of being sated by his husband’s expert hands and mouth only find out that this was Mr. Snape’s guest room he had to do something. He all but kicked Percival out of the room insisting that he could bathe himself.

It was the only thing he could think of at the moment to punish his husband for allowing them to do those kinds of things with the knowledge that Mr. Snape was close by. He knew that he had been the one to initiate it, which embarrassed him no end.  Newt wanted to hide away in the small bath forever, but he forced himself to come out. Upsetting Mr. Snape after being shown a great kindness wouldn’t do.

And so here he was head turned down sitting on Mr. Snape’s couch wanting nothing more than to fade away. He refused to look at the man in the face for as long as this embarrassment lasted, which at this point in time felt like it was going to last eons.  Maybe it would take years for the blush to disappear and his heart to stop beating sporadically. Maybe he would never recover. Just maybe he would become a permanent fixture of this room, forever a frozen statue on the couch. His eyes stayed firmly on the ground as he began to contemplate the pros and cons to being perpetually stuck on this couch.

“Is my flooring so intriguing Mr. Scamander?”

He nodded not willing to speak.  These stone flooring wasn’t that much different than the ones he remembered seeing in the Hufflepuff common room, though the couch sat on a medium sized dark green rug instead of a bright yellow one. No one in Hufflepuff cared for the yellow carpeting so it was used as a practice item for them to cast transfiguring. He still could recall how he turned the rug into a small damp ditch and let a few Flobberworms roam around, to which many of his classmates didn’t care for. This dark green carpet couldn’t become a habitat for a mythical creature right now no matter how much he wanted to do that.

Focusing on the carpeted area was much better than addressing Mr. Snape, who probably was waiting to kick him out. He could feel the two pair of eyes on him, still he stared at the carpet making out the tiny rows that composed the item.

“Very well. I’ll call a house elf to have breakfast brought here.”

There was no hint of annoyance in Mr. Snape’s words, but Newt continued to worry that he was vexing the man. All his life he vexed people, purely unintentionally. He hadn’t meant to let the events of this morning occur. If he’d known about their location he would’ve stopped himself, as hard as that would’ve been. He liked Mr. Snape. Knowing that he was vexing to someone he liked was one of the worst feelings in the world.

“I’m... sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize Mr. Scamander.” Mr. Snape said before he heard the man rise from the chair and disappear.

With the man gone Newt finally slowly raised his head to take in the rest of his new surroundings. This was Mr. Snape’s chambers. Based on the parts he saw it was rather nice living quarters. There was something about this place that just felt like it was Mr. Snape’s. The minimal decor showcased the practicality of the space. Newt had never been in a professor’s chambers before though he had a reasonable hunch that Mr. Snape had done a lot of work on this area. Scanning the surroundings more he was convinced that Mr. Snape had reflected himself perfectly in this space, appearing to be simplistic on the surface while actually showing off complexity in plain sight. Even the couch he was sitting on, which on first glance looked to be faux leather and hard to sit on was actually one of the softest couches he had ever sat on.  There was obvious reason to the placement of each item. All these things gave off a sense of protection as if it were a sanctuary.

 

 

Not one person on the filled Gryffindor table looked up as he made his entrance into the Great Hall. It was nothing like his first year when nearly everyone would stare and whisper about him, some bad things some good things. Harry knew there were still whispers about him because of his role of The Chosen One, the only difference was that they came across as more subdue. Walking up to his usual spot on the table he tried to gage how his two best friends were feeling about him showing up. Ron sat sandwiched between Hermione and Neville which he read as a sign that the redhead didn’t feel like speaking this morning. Taking the hint, he sat on the opposite side of the table further down. Gryffindors that he hadn’t really interacted with before took one glance at him before resuming their morning routine. Choosing to ignore Hermione’s apologetic look he snatched a scone. Staring at his plate he contemplated eating despite his lack of hunger. The scone reminded him of Severus. Heat was rising to his cheeks at the memory of eating out of the man’s hands. It had been an awkward yet happy accident that he wished to properly engage in again. Before anything like that could happen, he had to talk to Severus. Harry didn’t even have to look up to know that the potion’s professor wasn’t sitting among the members of the head table. Not that he could blame him, after all McGonagall promptly sat at the head table every dining session.

“I wonder what you’re doing right now.” He muttered to the scone.

 

 

Draco watched as the most famous Gryffindor of Hogwarts sat isolated from his friends muttering to a scone. A truly odd scene that would’ve given his younger self decent enough material to mock the boy with for weeks. He couldn’t recall a time that Harry Potter had sat alone in the Great Hall. Not even in second year when there was rumors of Harry being the heir of Slytherin, which was ridiculous, did the Gryffindor get isolated from his two closest friends. Draco wondered if Harry could handle a meal practically alone. He understood far too well what it was like to sit amongst a group of his peers and feel completely alone. His ‘friends’ Crabbe and Goyle were never much for conversation and the other Slytherins never took time to get to know him. It had to be because of his last name. Malfoys were almost talked about as much as the Potters within wizarding Britain. As such many people knew of him but didn’t know him. Crabbe and Goyle didn’t know him, he never let them get to know him.

Striking up the odd friendship with Harry had only increased the loneliness that he felt while eating on the Slytherin table. Of course, he never showed that he felt that way or even told Harry about it, to do so would be admitting that he had a weakness. Malfoys didn’t have weaknesses. Malfoys didn’t feel lonely or left out, but that’s what he felt. He could admit that weakness to himself.  It would’ve been so much easier to hide this weakness if Crabbe and Goyle hadn’t been taken out of school by their parents this year. Sure, they didn’t provide much in terms of friendship, but they were at least bodies to occupy the space around him so he didn’t feel so enveloped in this loneliness whenever he looked over at others easily getting along. Sometimes it felt like he was the only person who didn’t have someone during dining to interact with anymore.

The only thing that made sitting here bearable was that he always managed to sit across of Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini, whose handsome features prominently appeared in dreams since sometime between third and fourth year. In such dreams he could take time to fully take in those handsome features; those cheekbones, that dark skin, the way he smirked to himself during Potions class. Frankly they were not all innocent imaginings.

The problem with Blaise Zabini was that the Slytherin didn’t notice him in the same way he did. And there was a strong possibility that he would never be noticed in That way. Daphne Greengrass was his rival for Blaise’s attention, although she didn’t know it. The girl had a bad habit of literally hanging all over Blaise, who didn’t do as much as push her hand away while they ate. Knowledge that those two were not dating was the only thing that kept him from making a complete fool of himself. Well that and his Malfoy namesake. Malfoys couldn’t act foolish.

“Potter seems to have lost his mind since we last saw him.” Greengrass commented through a mouthful of her omelet.

“Don’t be disgusting. Close your mouth.” Blaise said.

“It is unbecoming of a woman to eat like a slob.” He added.

“No one asked you Malfoy.” The witch snapped.

“And no one asked to see you masticating.” He retorted.

“What?” His unknowing rival for Blaise’s arm asked in shock.

“Chewing. Masticate means to chew.” Blaise clarified without looking up from his own breakfast.

“Someone should buy you a dictionary.” He said feeling pride in his higher vocabulary being acknowledged.

“Bite me Malfoy.”

“I rather not taste something so foul.”

Draco was enjoying this. Even if he were arguing against Greengrass he appreciated someone talking to him during meals.

“You’re so infuriating.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He smirked.

His smirk grew even wider at the small smile on Blaise's face. Draco tried to hide his happiness by pretending to take a drink. This happiness had to be contained. He wouldn’t know what to do if someone caught him smiling into his pumpkin juice, though he was sure that Harry was busy talking to scones to care at the moment.

“I feel so sorry for you Zabini.” Greengrass said letting her arm hang around the other’s neck. “Being stuck with this prat for Advanced Potions with Professor Snape must be a complete nightmare.”

“Says the one who couldn’t get into Advanced Potions.” He muttered.

“He is actually a very good partner.” Blaise said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

In that moment he wished there was a way for him to capture the other’s words and replay them over and over. To anyone else those words would be just a typical compliment, but to him it was acknowledgement that went straight to his heart. Even though they were classmates, fellow Slytherins, and potion partners; there wasn’t much dialogue shared between them.  Blaise tended to keep out of the spotlight and thus didn’t bother with the silly rivalry that he once had with Harry. Needless to say, Blaise Zabini was a bystander in all things that he as Harry Potter’s rival did. He admired the neutrality that Blaise lived by, he just wished it didn’t come at the cost of not sharing more than a few words in potions class to ask for an ingredient or to take over stirring.

“You don’t have to lie to spare Malfoy’s feelings. I’m sure he doesn’t have any.”

“And I’m sure you don’t have any brains. It’s a wonder you pass any of your classes.”

“Lay off Greengrass Malfoy.” Pansy Parkinson joined in.

“Feeling left out?” He teased.

Pansy Parkinson was one of the worst girls in Slytherin. She was far quicker to belittle others than her constant companion Daphne Greengrass. Both came from the line of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which valued the status of purebloods more than anything else. Draco wondered if Blaise was as fed up with talk about purity of blood as he was. It was in every aspect of their upbringing, so he couldn’t imagine the two talking about anything else while in their dormitory. Common ideology forced upon them since young aside he didn’t see why Blaise had become connected to these two witches. Though he was in no position to judge who the handsome Slytherin spent his time with.  

 

 

Severus felt, for lack of a better term, odd while eating breakfast alongside the two wizards. This was a different feeling then he had experienced during the other times he shared meals with people. Eating in the Great Hall besides Albus and the rest of the faculty brought up a more out of place feeling within him. A feeling that he didn't belong, and everyone knew it.  Looking across of the table to see Mr. Graves eating while holding Mr. Scamander’s hand brought up more of an unknown feeling. And yet somehow, with this unknown feeling and knowledge of what took place in his guest room, it wasn’t completely unpleasant to be with these two. His plate sat touched more than he would usually eat in the Great Hall. Eating in a room filled to the brim with brats alongside nauseatingly incapable professors did little for his appetite. Three bites of toast he ordered was a new record since he tended to forgo ‘the most important meal of the day’. Severus had once wondered who decided that breakfast was of such importance, but felt it inconsequential to look up.

“Thank you for the meal.” Mr. Scamander spoke up.

“You do not need to thank me.”

Mr. Scamander’s eating habits was probably one of the few things that had made this morning’s dining odd. Severus had practically no experience being around someone pregnant. The odd mixing of food consumed by the magizoologist was oddly intriguing while mildly disgusting. He could tell from Mr. Graves’s face that the man was taking mental stock of what was eaten.

“I forgot to ask about your meeting with the Headmaster last night.” Mr. Graves said taking a sip of his coffee.

Taking a sip of his tea, he thought back to his rather brief meeting with Albus. It was aggravating that the old coot acted as if everything was going according to some plan that his senile brain had concocted. Severus knew better to give Albus credit for everything. The pestering fool couldn't control everything. Nor did he want to entertain the idea that Albus was somehow behind Harry’s poisoning. Albus wouldn’t do such a thing even if he somehow knew that a cure would be possible.

“As you will come to find out meeting with the Headmaster can be infuriating. He has requested to meet with all three of us.”

 

 

Newt wasn’t ready to have a meeting with Dumbledore. When they had come to Hogwarts he’d left the meeting with the Headmaster to Percival. His husband was far more experienced in talking to authority. The fact that this authority figure was Dumbledore didn’t help his nerves. Last time he was in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts he was told that he would never be permitted to step foot on the grounds again. Up until now he had followed those words. It took a lot to bring him back to this place he missed so desperately. If it weren't for Harry, he doubted he’d ever return.

“I’m not going.” He muttered.

“What was that?” Mr. Snape asked.

“I won’t be able to make it to the meeting.” He lied.

“I have yet to tell you the time of this meeting.” Mr. Snape informed.

“Whenever it is I’ll be too tired to go...You know...” He said as he rubbed his belly.

Newt could tell that the other occupants of the room knew he was avoiding going to the meeting. He felt slightly ashamed for acting juvenile enough to pull the ‘I’m pregnant so I’m tired all the time’ card. The tingling of magic from his abdomen felt hotter than usual making him wonder if his unborn child was angry at him for using his pregnancy as an excuse.

“If you are feeling that exhausted I could brew you something to take that will be safe.”

“That’s not...I mean... Percival can go for me, right?” He asked pleading with his husband to say yes.

“Mr. Scamander the Headmaster has requested to see All three of us.”

“I...I...”

Newt could feel his eyes start to produce tears. It wasn’t as though Mr. Snape was being cruel. He just couldn’t handle the thought of going back to the place where he had this wonderful school stripped from him. It had been an accident that caused his expulsion, even so he still could remember the angry voices that said he was a nuisance too dangerous to remain on campus. That memory ruined his ability to walk freely through these halls again. He was grateful it was only the Headmaster’s office where his ghosts of the past roamed.

“If it would make you more comfortable we could hold the meeting here instead of the Headmaster’s office.” Mr. Snape said.

Newt wondered how the man knew those were the right words to say. Mr. Snape’s chambers felt like it would protect him from anything. If they had the meeting here he could handle whatever it was that Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about. Even so he felt guilty for constantly disturbing Mr. Snape’s peace for his own sake.

“Are...You...sure?” He asked looking up at the man through his bangs.

“The Headmaster would be delighted to no end to finally receive an invitation to visit my quarters.” Mr. Snape said with a hint of bitterness.

“There could be a compromise. How about having the meeting in your office?” Percival suggested.

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.” He added in whisper.

“I assure you it’s no inconvenience at all. Though I would prefer to keep you as far away from my potions classroom just to be safe.”

Newt wanted to cry and hug the potions professor.  It couldn’t have been easy for the private man to allow yet another person in his sanctuary.  Newt knew the kindness he was being shown was not just because he was pregnant. He could identify when people were acting nice just because of his swollen belly. He found that when people realized that he wasn’t simply just fat they would speak in high pitches to show affection and making gestures in a way that made him feel that others thought him incapable to do anything without assistance. Mr. Snape wasn’t the type to treat him like others did. Newt doubted Mr. Snape would ever speak to him in any other way than his usual intimidating low tone. This act of kindness stemmed from an understanding of his discomfort of going to the Headmaster’s office.  Knowing that filled him with so much emotions that it was difficult to contain. Nothing would’ve been easier than for Mr. Snape snap at him to get over his fears and force them to have the meeting in the Headmaster's office. But the man who constantly wore black and held a stern face did neither of these things. Mr. Snape was a very caring man, of course he already knew that. Even so it was overwhelming to be cared by someone who showed very little emotion on the outside. Newt wondered if this was how Harry felt for the man.  It was taking everything to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Mr. Snape to show gratitude.  

 

 

The scone remained untouched on his plate. Breakfast was coming to an end and Harry debated if he should stash away the scone in his robe’s inner pocket for later. Deciding that it was best not to chance forgetting it in his pocket he got up from the table. A few eyes traveled to him as he maneuvered off the bench, making him almost knock over a nearby cup of pumpkin juice.  The person next to him snatched the cup before its contents could spill. He probably should’ve thanked them for preventing a mess, but they had already gone back to their chatting. He took a quick glance down the table at his two friends. Hermione looked to be in mid lecture while Ron was grabbing a few more items of food onto his plate.

“Classes are going to be a nightmare.” He mumbled to himself.

Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to manage going to classes that he got through because of his friends sitting right next to him. What would he do without Ron cracking jokes under his breath or giving him a quicker explanation about to odd magical words in than Hermione? Without Hermione’s constant nudging him to pay attention when a professor talked on and on he doubted he’d retain anything he learned. Truthfully, he barely retained anything that he hadn’t constantly used while defending himself against attacks courtesy of old Voldie.

And then there was Professor McGonagall.  

Dealing with Professor McGonagall wasn’t going to be the highlight of his already bad day.  If he was lucky he would have a reason to not have a conversation with his Head of House. There had to be a decent enough excuse, after all he had homework from the few days of school missed and was technically dying a few moments ago. Surely one of those excuses would be enough to avoid a lecture. With a sigh he navigated between the cluster of students getting out of the Great Hall. Harry didn’t look at anyone as he made his way into the hallway. If this day was going to suck he at least wanted to give himself the opportunity to find an adequate seat in class where he would hear the least amount of gossiping.

 

 

Severus wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to let Albus into his chambers for a meeting with all three of them. He didn’t like the thought of those twinkling eyes taking in his countless books on the theories for the cure and the additional books on defense measures for his new class. All this would be seen as evidence to the old coot that he, Severus Snape the ugly dungeon bat of Hogwarts, actually cared about Harry Potter and giving students a decent education. Both were true, still he preferred others to think that he was just a harsh uncaring professor. Showing you actually care for something or someone in any capacity could be used against you. He would’ve rather cut off his left hand than to let Albus Nosy Dumbledore come into his sanctuary that up until this year had remained unvisited by anyone.  So why was he opening his space up to such an intrusion? The answer was the pregnant wizard who sat across of him worriedly glancing at the fireplace every few seconds.  The minute he mentioned Albus wanting to meet with all three of them Mr. Scamander’s thoughts came out so loud that if he wasn’t facing the man he’d swear it was yelled at him.  His legitimacy sometimes came in handy. It was clear that Mr. Scamander was more than nervous about the meeting, but he wouldn’t know of the reasoning behind it if it weren’t for the man’s thoughts protruding towards him.  Severus knew that he could’ve taken Mr. Graves compromise about meeting in his office.  It really was a rather decent offer considering that Albus had already visited the space many time over. He didn’t accept that for two reasons one was the reason he gave of not wanting a pregnant wizard anywhere near a potions room that was used in his absence.  If he allowed such a thing to occur, he’d be up worrying if the contaminated classroom had some effect on Mr. Scamander’s offspring. The second reason was because in the overlapping thoughts of Mr. Scamander was a thought that made him feel as if he couldn’t bring himself to remove the man from his chambers; _It’s safe here_. If Mr. Scamander truly thought that this place was safe, he would see to it that it was a safe place for the two wizards.

 

 

Worries of gossip during class was quickly tossed out of the figurative window when Harry felt a wave of pain. The Constricting feeling in his chest made him regret his decision to not eat anything this morning. Harry could tell that his ailment wasn’t getting any worse, still it was painful. He would tough through it, there was no choice now that he was back to attending classes. For as long as possible he wanted to hide his pain from everyone. They were so happy to know that he had received a cure. So happy to know that he was going to live. He couldn’t let them know that he was still feeling the effects of his damaged magical core. Especially Severus. Merlin help him if the man learned about the pain he still felt.

“Just a few more hours.” He muttered to himself.

Harry was sure that this pain would cease. Once he got some food into his system he wouldn't be plagued with these surprise pains. A smarter person would have excused themselves from class to get a hold of the temporary fix that Severus had previously made for him. Harry was more stubborn than he was smart. He didn’t want to return so soon to the pestering of Madam Pomfrey. And what if taking something worsened his condition?  Reminding himself that it was going to take time to heal he tried to focus on whatever professor was saying.

 

 

The fireplace light up causing Mr. Scamander to jump in his seat. Out stepped Albus with a wide smile. Irksome eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses took in the surroundings. The old wizard seemed to look disappointed somehow at his living arrangements. Really what was the coot thinking his school-year residence would look like? Severus was tempted to comment that his usual coffin and underworldly decor was kept away just for the Headmaster’s visit. He hadn’t thought that Albus Dumbledore would fall victim to ill-informed rumors about him being a vampire and that his lodgings housed body parts from his student victims. For one, he was nothing like the noble children of the night. His pale complexion came from both genetics and lack of adequate sunlight throughout the years for multiple reasons. And two, Vampires didn’t collect body parts as trophies. Vampires actually formed a sort of contract that exchanged blood for the ability to prolong life to the other. And this would go on until the vampire found their mate and would bond to that person, so they’d only fed off that individual. Anyone would know these things if they just bothered to open a book about Vampires instead of giving into gossip. Mentally he shook his head out of the tangent of thought. What mattered the most at this moment was what Albus wanted to speak with them about.

“I have a proposition for you all.” Albus said not wasting anytime making himself comfortable in a quickly transfigured chair out of his small coffee table.

Severus was wary of Albus’s propositions, they were always accompanied with invisible strings that would appear at the worst possible moments. He would do whatever he could to keep these two from getting tied up by those strings.

“Mr. Scamander. Mr. Graves. I would like to offer you both positions here at Hogwarts.”

Severus didn’t know what this old coot was scheming but he didn’t want these two to get involved at all. Such a suggestion would only bring about trouble for the couple. If knowledge of them involved in any capacity with Harry Potter the pair could wave goodbye to their happy peaceful lives. And Hogwarts wasn’t the safest place for a pregnant wizard. Severus was more than willing to point out all the possibilities of incompetent brats accidently hitting Mr. Scamander with a spell or pushing into him in the halls. There were far too many scenarios that assaulted his mind. Looking at Mr. Graves the American must’ve been thinking the same thing.

 

 

Newt was speechless. They all were. A position at Hogwarts? This wasn’t what he expected to hear. He hadn’t thought about working at Hogwarts since his expulsion. Devoting his life to Magizoology had been his everything since he was kicked out. Even now that he was technically retired he still continued on his works about Mythical Creatures to ensure that others knew that they weren’t horrible beasts. There was a time that he thought about teaching.  Percival even encouraged him to apply to teach in America, but teaching at Ilvermorny wasn’t what he wanted. Years had passed since then. So much had changed.

Newt looked down at his round belly rubbing a hand over it. He couldn’t accept this position whatever it was. He wanted to. Wanted to jump up and down while shaking Dumbledore's hand. Newt had to remember that his life wasn't his own anymore. That lesson was a difficult one to learn the first time he was pregnant. Percival had to constantly reminded him that he couldn’t run into dangerous situations. It severely limited his ability to interact with the creatures he had come to regard as family. Now he had to think what was best for his unborn child again. Sure, Hogwarts wasn’t going to get him in situations like working with the MACUSA did, but there was other things to factor in. Stirrings of war occurred outside of these walls. It Would've been for best to let Percival hold him up in their home until his child could travel to somewhere safe. He had to think about these things no matter much he didn't want to.

 

 

For years Percival wondered if Newt would’ve wanted to teach young wizards and witches. His wondrous husband still had issues with public speaking but had improved over the years thanks in part to conventions where the magizoologist was invited to speak about his works. Although he didn’t like the idea of not taking care of his pregnant spouse at home, he owed it to Newt to hear the headmaster out. When would this opportunity appear again? In this lifetime maybe never.

“And what position would this be?”

“You can’t be seriously of thinking about this.” Mr. Snape snapped.

“I would like to hear the Headmaster out, that in no way means that I will accept.” He said sternly towards the old wizard.

Sapphire eyes were looking at him with unvoiced questions. He smiled reassuringly.

“It would be a teacher assistant position of sorts. Since the school year has already begun I can’t let you two teach your own courses, but if you would accept you can co-teach with our professors.”

“Co-teaching?” He didn't like the sound of it. Percival doubted he could teach. He lacked experience and he wasn’t the most patient person.

“Yes. It would be beneficial to the students to get education from with your experiences. Mr. Scamander would teach alongside Hagrid in Care For Magical Creatures course.”

Percival quickly caught the look of Newt’s eyes widening in excitement.

“And if it suits you Mr. Graves I would like to place you in The Defense Against the Dark Arts course.”

“You cannot be serious.” Mr. Snape said standing up from his chair.

“I am. I thought you could use the assistance Severus. Teaching two courses will be exhausting without a little help.”

“Do you think I am incapable?” Mr. Snape glared.

“Not at all my boy. I was just thinking how unfair it was for me to place an extra load of work on you.”

“Unfair would be entrapping them here as co-teachers.” Mr. Snape snarled.

“Severus my boy...”

“No.” Mr. Snape interrupted with a firm tone as if scolding a child. “I will not let you do this to them.”

“Headmaster I would like time to discuss this proposal with my husband before giving an answer.” He said in his usual business tone.

“I will let you two think it over.” The headmaster said before flooing back to the office.

Percival watched as Mr. Snape glared at the fireplace where the headmaster had just left. The man’ reaction to the proposal although gave justification to his own worries bothered him. What exactly caused this adamant disapproval. Surely it didn’t have to do with either of their lack of education instructional credentials.

 

 

Severus was tight roping between livid and dismay. Albus Bloody Dumbledore had yet again interfered with some poor unexpecting lives. And what was worse was that these two were actually contemplating throwing away peaceful normalcy to be amongst the ever-exacerbating Hogwarts population. If this had been anyone else, he’d leave the morons to figure out just how deep they had dug their own graves. As fate would have it he actually gave a damn about these two. Taking a deep he tried to reign in his emotions before turning to face the two dunderheads he had to save from themselves.

Mr. Scamander looked to be elated while silently communicating to Mr. Graves through interlocking fingers and shy smiles. His heart thudded harshly at the thought of ruining intimate moments with harsh realities. Surely Mr. Graves would want to know what it    meant to agree to this proposal. As he witnessed Mr. graves run fingers through Mr. Scamander's hair he paused his tirade again. His eyes traveled to the rounded stomach. That child deserved to be born somewhere safe and kept hidden until The Dark Lord no longer lived.

‘If this something that you really wish to do I need to give you both fair warning.” He spoke causing both to look at him.

Mr. Graves gave his husband a look as if what he was about to say was going to the worst possible news. He settled himself onto his chair.

“I cannot stop either of you throwing your no doubt wondrous free time for pursuing a fulfilling teaching career, though I must assist in you making a well-informed decision.

Mr. Scamander, I feel compelled to warn you the most as your enthusiasm would make one assume that you're sold on this idea that teaching is wonderful. In teaching there are moments where you might not end up pulling your hair out from pure aggravation, these moments are short lived and rare. If you take this proposition, you’ll be working with Hagrid who is well known for causing ruckus of his class. Personally, I don't think that you should be anywhere near Mythical Creatures, though your profession should make you more capable at assessing the dangers than the oaf you're working with.”

As he talked he kept his eyes on the two watching for any moment that he could dissuade them. Mr. Graves appeared to be taking in his words, weighing them seriously while Mr. Scamander’s face constantly changed.

“As for Mr. Graves, you will be in the unfortunate task of assisting me in keeping students from ending up in the infirmary for not knowing how to counter spells. I will not let you see fit to do as you please. I will leave you two to discuss this matter.”

Without looking at the two wizards he returned to his bedroom.

 

 

The end of Transfiguration class concluded on a typical note with McGonagall turning to spell the chalkboard clean. Harry knew it wasn’t enough time to slip out of the classroom still he made an attempt.

“Mr. Potter you are not getting out of our little discussion so easily.” McGonagall said turning away from the chalkboard.

“I’m not trying to get out of our discussion. I have something to do right now.”

McGonagall's stare was piercing as any stare he had been given by her.  That look couldn’t freeze him in place like the glares of his aunt and uncle use to. Nor could it make him want to comply like Snape’s famous looks. McGonagall had far too much care in her look for him to take it as threatening in the least.

“Mr. Potter I really must have a word with you.”

Harry wanted to tell her that she had already said more than a word to him, but he knew it wouldn’t help to act smart with his Head of House. So, he nodded. The pain was creeping up again. If this continued on any longer he might blackout in McGonagall’s presence again.

“I suppose we could do this tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Please do me a favor and eat something at lunch.”

“I will.”

As Harry walked out he wondered what he was going to do about lunch. Breakfast wasn’t that miserable of an experience, being ignored could never be compared to getting beaten by the Dursleys. Still he didn’t like knowing that everyone was talking about the breakup of the Golden trio. Harry didn’t want the stupid rumor to become a reality. He would have to talk to Ron and Hermione sometime soon. It wasn’t as if he could not return to Gryffindor tower he had to do his makeup essays sometime and where else would he sleep? Returning to the infirmary was completely out of the question. And staying with Severus although sounded like a wonderful idea was definitely not an option. He needed to talk to Ron.

 

 

Draco waited in the hall just outside of the door to the Transfiguration classroom. As soon as the Gryffindor he was waiting for walked out he set his plan into action.

“Potter. You are cordially invited to join me at the Slytherin table for lunch.” He said holding out a parchment that he had hastily scribbled an invitation on.

This action seemed to startle the idiot out of his thoughts. Emerald eyes scanned the parchment once it was in their owner’s grasps.

“Is this some ploy to get me to join the Slytherin Quidditch team?” The Gryffindor asked walking past him waving the invitation.

“As if. What would we do with two seekers? Not to mention they already have the best Seeker in Hogwarts.”

“Oh, so is this a plan to make someone jealous?” Harry latched onto his left arm as they continued to walk.

Being the last out of the class allowed this act to go unseen by the others. For that Draco was thankful because he wouldn’t know how to explain why Harry Potter was now batting his eyes while holding onto his arm.

“I wouldn’t be so childish to do that. Besides who would be jealous of you?” He slipped out of the other’s grasp.

“I like to think I’m a catch.”

“A catch that is quickly tossed back.”

“You’re horrid at convincing people to lunch with you.” His Gryffindor friend said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

“I didn’t realize you had a better lunch offer.”

He tried to take back the invitation. Harry quickly shoved the paper into his pocket with a smirk.

“What are you going to tell your fellow Slytherins? It's not like I can just change the color of my robes and blend in.”

“You’re right even if we changed your entire appearance they would smell the Gryffindor on you.” He teased covering his nose.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Leave it to me. Or if you are too afraid of making a scene you can return to talking to your food alone.”

“You saw that?” Harry asked with slightly blushed cheeks.

“I would be surprised if it wasn’t in the Daily Prophet by now.”

Draco gave Harry’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they got close to the Great Hall doors. This time when they walked through he wouldn’t abandon him. They were going to get through whatever comments or backlash that waited them together. Practically walking into a snake den, they strolled side by side towards the Slytherin table. The table wasn’t filled yet still he took up his usual corner spot of the table’s end. Placing Harry at the edge he hoped it would grant the Gryffindor enough room to make an escape if necessary. He took the space besides the Gryffindor and sat up straight as if the action could effectively shield Harry from being seen by the tables’ occupants. The murmurs were already happening. Draco wondered if the gossipers ever got tired of whispering about them so much. Merlin knew he was tired of the rumors concerning them.

“They’re going to think we’re snogging.” Harry whispered.

“All because I let you eat with me?”

“It’s a big deal apparently.” Harry motioned to the trio of Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini approaching with mixed looks of shock and intrigue.

“Potter must’ve seriously lost his mind if he’s sitting at this table.” Greengrass remarked.

“Is the most popular Gryffindor lost?” Parkinson asked placing her hands heavily on the table top making his pumpkin juice shake.

Parkinson wasn’t intimidating at all. She could continuously bang her hands on the table till they turned red for all he cared. Blaise remained silent. Draco didn’t know what to make of the silence.

“He’s not lost. Merely confused. A Confundus Charm would do that to a person. Even the great Harry Potter. Right?” He asked turning to Harry.

It was a rather stupid lie, though he didn’t care if anyone believed it or not. As long as he kept the Gryffindor from being eaten alive he would be glad.  He looked up at the head table quickly. Snape wasn’t there, but McGonagall was watching them with a fearful look. Turning his attention back to his table Harry gave a small smile.

“See completely bonkers.”

“Completely bonkers.” Harry repeated.

The two girls snickered.

“So Bonkers Potter what do you think about our table?” Greengrass asked.

“Not enough chatter I can hear myself think.”

Draco chuckled at Harry’s admission.

“That’s what happens when you sit with civilized people. Unlike those rowdy Gryffindors.” Parkinson said making a face at the other table, which food was being thrown about.

“I was going to be in Slytherin.”

“Oh really? What happened?” Greengrass asked.

“Didn’t want to be in the same house as him.” Harry said pointing to Draco.

The two witches nearly spewed their pumpkin juice from the laughter. Harry had told him this story before. It was true that the Gryffindor besides him denied being a proud Slytherin solely because of the prattish way he had treated others. It hurt to know that, but he couldn’t blame Harry. Sometimes he would think about how things would’ve changed if Harry had joined Slytherin house in first year. Though he was currently wondering if it was the wizard’s Gryffindor-ness that allowed him to talk with Greengrass and Parkinson with ease.

“Wish we had the option not to be in the same house as Malfoy.” Parkinson sighed. “How long do you think we’ll have you sitting with us?”

“Who knows that charm was a strong one.” Draco said.

“You know I think Bonkers Potter isn’t too bad.” Greengrass said while twirling her hair with her finger.

“This was a bad idea.” He whispered to Harry.

“You would’ve been better off sitting on the Gryffindor table.”

 

Percival had mulled over Mr. Snape's words for a long time. Options had to be weighted more than before. They wouldn't jump into this nor could they. Percival glided his hand over Newt’s stomach once more letting the sparks of magic help him come to a decision, which was asking a lot for the unconscious magic. Countless stories he had heard about Hogwarts and seen the way Newt’s eyes light up each time they were told. Newt loved this school in a way that he didn’t feel for his own alma mater.

“Newt.”

Sapphire eyes looked into his. They both were searching for the answer in one another.

Six months.  Newt was now six months pregnant leaving them such a short time before their second child greeted the world. So far Newt’s health was in good shape, even so Percival didn’t know if he wanted to risk it by letting his husband interact with students and creatures. At this point in time he didn’t know which was more dangerous.

 

 

“We don’t have to do this.” Newt said as he stared into his husband’s eyes.

“We don’t. We are free to choose for ourselves which is why I need to know if you want to do this.” Percival cupped Newt’s face and began rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

Percival was always doing things like this. Always doing so much for him, making his dreams a reality with ease. Every day he spent with this lovely man he wondered what he had done to be so blessed. Percival had given him security and endless love while dating resulting in a marriage that somehow doubled those feelings. Newt was sure that it was Percival’s undying love that gifted them with their son.  There was nothing the man he loved wouldn’t give him.

“Percival.”

“Yes, my love?”

“One day I am going to repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“You have done far more for me than you realize. There is nothing to repay.”

Newt launched himself at Percival’s lips.  A strong hand once again rested on his stomach bringing up that wondrous sensation. With their lips pulling apart he moved himself more into his husband’s arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“We should...”

“Let Mr. Snape know of our decision?” Percival asked finishing Newts’ own thought.

He smiled before pressing a quick kiss on that strong jaw line.

Feeling so filled with joy and confidence that he sprung up from the couch. Percival gave him a questioning look, but he strolled towards Mr. Snape’s room. Rhythmically tapping on the door, he swayed waiting for it to open as if he were a child on Halloween night.

The door opened slowly. Mr. Snape stood in the doorway looking intimidating as usual.

“Mr. Snape.” He said ducking his head down slightly.

“I will take this as you’ve decided to remain at Hogwarts.”

“Yes.” He said slightly embarrassed about his eagerness.

Mr. Snape moved from the doorway, pulling the door shut behind him. Newt guessed from the behavior that this room was definitely one this man was ready to open up to anyone. Through his bangs he studied Mr. Snape’s face. Dark eyes scanned him then Percival.

“Since my warnings held no swaying power I would like to establish a few rules. It is imperative that we are to come up with our own arrangements rather than be at someone’s mercy.”

Mr. Snape carefully maneuvered around him. Newt didn’t know why Mr. Snape was so wary of touching him. He knew that Mr. Snape wasn’t much of an affectionate man, still he had seen how Percival could touch the man’s shoulder without any problem.

“For one we must discuss your lodgings.”

“We can...”

“Mr. Scamander. Considering your condition your husband would agree with me that it is imperative that you’d be housed with quick accessibility to the infirmary if there came a need for medical assistance. Unfortunately, we are presented with a situation in which room is limited.” Mr. Snape paused looking over at them as to check if they were following along.  “My chambers may not be the best, but I can arrange for access directly to the infirmary. Pomfrey is efficient though if preferred help from St. Mungo is only a fire call away.”

“You’ve thought about everything haven’t you?” Percival said with a small smile.

“Do not get the wrong idea, I simply need to have control over the situation I find myself in.

Speaking of which in the more than likely event the headmaster calls on either one of you for favors, do not under any circumstance agree. The headmaster is a crafty old coot.”  

“We’ll be sure to run everything by you first.” Percival agreed taking Newt’s hand.

Newt gave a small squeeze to his husband’s hand. This was it. Mr. Snape was going to let them stay here, not for just one day but for the time of their temporary positions. He was going to live a dream he had long laid to rest. But that wasn’t what made him want to jump up and down in joy while simultaneously blubber like a baby. At long last he could be there for his friends he met years ago. Once again, their paths would cross and based on Mr. Snape’s recent actions Newt believed that this friendship was going to become everlasting.

 

 

Blaise sat looking at the intruder on Their table. It made his blood boil to see Potter sitting beside Draco at Their table. He knew that there was no real rule that members of the same house could only sit with each other, but that was just how it was done. This was Slytherin's table. No one outside of Slytherin dared to sit with the rumored house of dark wizards and witches. But here he was staring at the Gryffindor of all Gryffindors smiling at Draco. He wanted to toss the Potter from the table and cuss until blue in the face, but he remained silent.  He had no right to speak up. "I'm heading to class." He muttered as he got up. He didn't expect anyone to protest his leaving. No one did, but not even ten seconds after he stood both Parkinson and Greengrass joined him.

 

 

Harry watched Draco's face fall as Blaise Zabini walked out of the Great Hall. He could tell the blond spent a lot of time with Severus by how he hid emotions. They rarely talked about Draco's affection for Blaise Zabini. It was only a slight surprise when he discovered that the blond had a crush on Blaise. Then again nothing was more surprising than the day he had become friends with Draco.

"Hey." He whispered placing a hand onto Draco's shoulder.  "You should go after him."

"No. I'm not leaving you." Harry knew Draco was still concerned about him.

Even though he had received the cure his health was still in a bad state. Knowing that his magical core wasn't deteriorating anymore wasn't enough to convince those who cared about him that things were alright. No matter how long it took to heal Harry was just glad to be alive.

"If you're not leaving I am. I can't stand the sight of that ugly face of yours." He said starting to get up from the table.

"My face is the very definition of handsome. Get your glasses fixed." Draco said standing as well.

"I can see just fine." He said crossing his arms in mocked irritation.

"Whatever you say Potter." Draco said before snatching the glasses off his face and walking away.

Following after the blurry figure he wondered if he should've opted to get his eyes fixed with magic. That thought made him shake. Magic was good for many things, yet he didn't fully trust anyone pointing a wand directly at his face and not mess up the spell. Despite how blurry his vision had become he wouldn't risk it. Chasing after Draco without his glasses made him realize that this level of blindness he was seeing wasn't the usual. It had to be an effect of his damaged core.

 

 

"Draco."

"Come along Potter. " Waving the warped frames in his hand he led the ever so blind Harry Potter.

 Keeping a trained eye on the Gryffindor he slowed his movements. Whoever had poisoned his friend was still roaming the halls of Hogwarts.  He would get to the bottom of it as soon as he could. Right now, he couldn't leave Harry alone. Up ahead he saw the unmistakable billowing robes of Severus Snape. With a grin he sped up.

 

 

"Catch!" Severus heard Draco's voice call out.

Acting quickly, he caught the object that the blond had thrown at him. There wasn't a moment to question the Slytherin as a body combined into him. Turning his gaze away from the blond he met those exquisite emerald eyes. Each time he looked into them he lost time and space. The young man definitely looked better without those glasses. His heart sped up as those eyes squinted to register his image and a bright smile was directed at him.

"I would say sorry, but I'm glad it was you I ran into." Harry whispered.

A smile was tugging on his face, but they were in the halls where at any given moment someone could see them. Surveying the surroundings and deeming it safe he slowly unfolded the glasses Draco had tossed at him. With a gentle touch he placed the warped frames onto Harry's face. Brushing away a stray strand of hair he let his fingers trail down the side of the young wizard's face. Leaning in closer he heard Harry's breath hitch

"You shouldn't be running around without your glasses." He teased in a whisper.

Blushed cheeks set off his racing heart. Harry's nervous habit drew his eyes to those lips. **_This is inappropriate_** Minerva's words repeated in his mind. Retracting his hand quicker than his first time he burnt it while brewing he straightened himself.  Emerald eyes held a questioning look that he couldn't answer. He needed to leave before any other action further deteriorated his barriers. Getting caught ogling wouldn't bode well if it got back to Minerva or worse The Dark Lord.  Spinning on his heels he continued down the hall. Leaving Harry behind was not the best option considering there was someone here who wanted the boy dead. Mentally he cursed Draco for running off.

"Wait!"

"What is it Mr. Potter?" He asked as he sped up his strides.

"Slow down."

"I have business to take care of. My classroom is in shambles. "

"Maybe I can help."

"Why would you willingly give up your free time? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

Severus had to push Harry away. If they were left alone he couldn't say for certain that he could deny the ache in his chest from denying himself another kiss. Minerva was right it was inappropriate to kiss Harry.

"I don't want to talk to my friends."

Severus knew Harry must've been deeply hurt when his friends had left after they kissed. The duo had every right to view the display in disdain. Only a simpleton would believe their relationship would be warmly accepted. Despite the fact that wizards did live longer than muggles the age difference between him and Harry was great. And their positions only added to the much-deserved disgust of others. They were professor and student, hero and Death Eater, lovely and unsightly. He didn't deserve to receive affection from this young man. What happiness could he bring Harry? Eventually Harry's fascination with him would fade. If he were a lesser of a man, he would continue to take advantage of the boy's affections. Perhaps he was lesser of a man for wanting to capture those lips which were currently pouting.

"Where did Mr. Malfoy run off to?"

"Detention?" Harry offered with a shrug.

"Please can't I stay with you for a little while? I promise to stay out of your way." Those emerald eyes would no doubt be the death of him.

"I do suppose that you will end up in detention at some point." He said continuing to stroll towards his classroom.

The brisk walk to the potions classroom was silent aside from the clomping of Harry’s footsteps on the cobblestone flooring. As they proceeded down into what constituted as Slytherin territory he scowled. It would do no good if their missing head of Slytherin was showing a fraction of the delight he felt for being accompanied by the famous Gryffindor. Luck for once appeared to be on his side as none of his students Slytherin or otherwise were anywhere in the halls. Dining in the Great Hall had only begun so he had expected a few stragglers.

"You may scrub cauldrons that the previous professor had graciously let the brats leave caked with the residual brewing." He said as he removed the locking spell and opened the door to the potions classroom.

His own cauldron and work station was equally a mess since he had been preoccupied to do a thoroughly cleaning. Getting a hold of some gloves he handed them to Harry. "Be cautious. Who knows what the dimwits did in my absence. No magic."

"Okay. " Harry said with a small smile.

Returning to his work station he watched Harry out if his peripheral vision.  The Gryffindor rolled up his sleeves before slipping on the long gloves. Severus was unaware of the exact number of times the boy wonder had served detention with him. For some odd reason today felt so different than all those times despite the same way Harry went about the task of cleaning cauldrons. He thought back to the first time the boy had spent the detention efficiently scrubbing on cauldron after the other without grumbling. Back then he had been suspicious of the boy's silence and had personally checked each cauldron for and tampering. He had only found cauldrons so clean that if it weren’t for their color would've sparkled. Now he didn't watch the Gryffindor with suspicion. Harry looked almost content as he scrubbed.

 

 

"I'm surprised that your classroom isn’t worse based on these cauldrons.  Who did you get to cover for you Barnabas the Barmy?" Harry asked.

"In a chatting moody Mr. Potter?"

Harry was well aware that he'd always kept quiet during detentions spent with Snape. "This isn't detention." He smirked.

"I suppose not." Severus said with a small smirk of his own.

Harry wished that he could spell these cauldrons clean and launch himself at the man. It was the two of them alone in this room. There was hope for this to work out. With dark eyes locked on him he bit his bottom lip. His nervous habit caught the attention of those eyes.

"S..." He stopped unsure of what to call the man. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry...I mean... I'm not sorry for kissing you. I mean I enjoy kissing you. But...but if it embarrassed you I'm very sorry. " He said looking down at his feet.

"I don't get embarrassed." Severus said flatly.

Taking the statement as a challenge he locked eyes with the man and slowly removed the gloves from his hands. Heart beating so loudly it was a wonder that it didn't echo in this empty classroom he moved over towards Severus. Now that he was so close to him Harry realized he had no plan. Severus Snape wasn't an easy person to fluster. He doubted anyone had ever flustered the man in his life. It would be far easier to piss him off. He knew that asking obvious questions or botching up a simple potion could do the trick. Regardless he stood his ground. Harry couldn't just turn around after making a show of approaching the man's work station. Fighting to keep his nervous habit in check he studied Severus's face. The lack of scowl was a good sign. Still that face was not showing any hint of what the man was thinking, even those eyes were fending off any glimmer of emotion. Everything about the man screamed rigid.

"Why are you acting as if I'm about to attack you" He asked with a smile. A raised eyebrow was his only response.  Leaning against the work table he brought himself close as possible. "Does this make you uncomfortable? " He whispered. "Very." "Why? We are alone."

Harry didn't know where this was coming from. Never in his life had he attempted to seduce someone, if his actions could even be called that.  Perhaps he was hoping that acting in this way would either be an awkward enough failure to break the tightness or succeed. The later was more of a distant dream than reality. How could an inexperienced child like him successfully seduce a man like Severus Snape?  Just whispering in Severus's ear was enough to make his heart spring from his chest.  

"Are you trying to proposition yourself to me?" Severus drawled in that low baritone that sent shivers up his spine.

With a face red enough to be mistaken as a Quaffle he moved away from the man's side. Harry Potter was not a seducer, but he figured Severus could easily fit that role. All this was too embarrassing for him. Gryffindor bravery couldn't hide the fact that intimacy beyond kissing wasn't his forte. Then again maybe he wasn't even a decent kisser.

"Must be those teenage hormones you were talking about." He said attempting to sound seductive, although he had no idea what seductive sounded like. Severus's face didn't change much aside from that arched eyebrow raising ever so slightly higher. He truly loved that inscrutable face.

"No good huh?" He laughed feeling so awkward. "Now you know my deep dark secret, I'm horrid at stuff like this."

 

 

"I'll be sure to alert the papers." He said flatly.

Severus had to remain firm in squashing the ever growing need to take Harry into his arms.

"Umm..."

"What is going through that mind of yours Potter?"

"Nothing." The Gryffindor said returning to that infuriating nervous habit.

Severus wanted nothing more than to run his thumb over that bottom lip. Wanted to see those emerald eyes sparkle like they once did. Inappropriate.  It was all inappropriate. Surely Harry didn't actually see him in this way. No one could actually care for him like this. Harry's actions could be explained away as gratitude. And his own affections stemmed from the gratitude of finally saving someone. Finally doing something good in his life. He couldn't in good conscious take things another step further.  Their first kiss was a distraction for him not to run back to a vicious lizard monster and their second kiss had been due to Harry's relief of receiving the cure. Both times had been so emotionally motivated that he couldn't take the actions to mean anything. Severus wouldn't let his barriers crumble anymore and risk his heart to be vulnerable to something that was bound to not become anything. Harry was going to live so there was no reason for the boy to settle for him. Severus would graciously let the kisses and shared stories of their past fade into a nice memory.  

"Sev....Sna...Pro... Dam it I have no idea what to call you."

"Why is that Mr. Potter?" "Maybe it's because we've snogged twice." Harry said proudly.

It was hard to remain composed at those words. That proud tone was nothing like that awkward nervousness the Gryffindor had used moments ago.

"I thought you promised not to get in my way." He said while slipping a small dish of petals off the table.

Taking the dish, he walked over to his spare vials. As he gently placed the petals in he was aware of Harry’s glance. He chose to focus on this task that should've been done the night before. All of this would've been taken care of earlier today if he hadn't wrestled with the idea of attending lunch in the Great Hall.  Outside of the first week of the new school year, which was a mandatory event, he rarely ate within the Great Hall. It had been his folly giving into the possibility of catching a glimpse of Harry during lunch. If he hadn't engaged the idea or turned away from the hall sooner he wouldn't have to deal with this situation. And worse still he was goading the confused Gryffindor before turning his back. He listened to the footsteps of Potter returning to the farther side of the room. In above a whisper he heard Harry cast a cleaning charm followed by a thud. As if Apperating he was at the stubborn boy’s side. Severus didn't know what to do. Easily he could take Harry into his arms yet being back at Hogwarts made things seem so difficult.  Here was an unconscious Harry Potter in his classroom and he was more concern about how things would look rather than the young man's health.   

"Severus. " Hearing his name was all he needed to gently pick up Harry. Cradling the young man in his arms felt far too right. He hadn't realized just how much his heart craved to be like this again. Craved the-boy-who-lived-to-be-his-forbidden-fruit. Those emerald eyes. The way Harry smiled and laughed. And the affections shown to him was like a drug, he wanted more yet knew it would be the death of him if he gave in. He had to resist.

 

 

Harry woke to find himself laying on couch in Severus's office. He was glad that he hadn't been taken back to the infirmary. The feeling of his magic mending felt even more tender than it had before. A movement to his side prevented him from physically showing his ache.

Severus glided towards him. He had to think quickly to explain why he had passed out.

"You always say that I'm recklessly looking for trouble." He adjusted his sitting position. "You told me not to use magic to clean and I did... It must've been something in the cauldrons. Those darn inept brats." He said shaking his fist.

No words came from the man before him. Dark eyes were looking through him again, telling him that Severus was lost in thought. That look worried him. There was no telling where Severus's mind was taking him in this moment.  It made him feel so helpless.

"I... I could finish cleaning if you want." He said unsure if Severus was registering his words.

"No."

"No?"

 

 

"That wouldn't be necessary.  I have finished cleaning." Severus said suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.

"You should head to class. You're late as it is."

"Can't I just stay?" "Mr. Potter you could use all the education you can get."

"Could I come back here?"

Pleading eyes tugged at Severus's heart once again.

"I'm currently assigned to care for our guests. I do not expect to be back here until tomorrow."

"Oh." He couldn't take that dejected look.

"I don't think our guests would object if we all dined together this evening."

That bright smile made the unthought out suggestion a decent one.  It didn't matter that he hadn't checked with Mr. Graves or Mr. Scamander prior to the offer. Then again, the two wizards most likely would enjoy sharing a meal with Harry. And having someone else in the room would possibly avoid more awkward dining moments.

"I would like that very much! Where should I meet you for dinner?"

Severus hadn't thought that far ahead. He had only said what he did to prevent that look on Harry's face.

"When is your conversation with Professor McGonagall?"

"I rather avoid that conversation."

Severus didn't blame the young man. Minerva would definitely tear into the kissing incident. She would use everything in her power to assure that there wasn't a repeat of that action. If she knew they were alone together right now the witch would strip him of his occupation. "You should go."

"Alright. I'll meet you after my last class here?"

"Very well." He turned his back on the boy determined to create some sort of distance despite the evenings plan. "Ummm....Bye."

"H- Mr. Potter." He remained with his back turned.

"Yes?"

"Do see to it that you don't pass out during class."

"I'll do my best."

He heard the boy say before footsteps sounded the Gryffindor's exit. Taking a breath, he let his body relax momentarily.  Picking up a stack of essays the standing professor assigned he headed to the floo. It was going to be a long several hours until his dining plans. That in itself was a strange concept to him. He couldn't recall if he ever had made dining plans before. There were times he was invited to the Malfoy manor, but those dinners were a precedent for Lucius’s requests. And nothing good came out of a request from Lucius Malfoy. Severus was certain this would be his first ever self-created dinner plan, and perhaps only.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself as he took a pinch of floo powder and green flames ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, kudos, comments!  
> What did you think of the Gramander love scene? I debated about cutting it for a while,but found I liked it too much to do that.  
> Also I swear Blaise’s pov will be the last one I add to the mix,had to keep it even.


	3. Dinner

Percival sat on the couch combining his hands through Newt's hair. A few moments earlier Newt had once again felt a wave of exhaustion. Offering his lap to his husband they took over the couch. Moving his hands through his husband's hair smirking at each gray hair that he found amongst the reddish brown tresses. He had been so jealous of Newt for not having as much gray hairs as he did. The stress of being a father and working at the MACUSA over the years granted him with a so much grey hair that he had felt more like Credence's grandfather. Which is why he tended to dye his hair unlike Newt. Newt wore his grey hair proudly. Percival could still recall the day Newt had come to him bursting with excitement to show him the first gray hair. According to Newt it was a sign of maturity.

"My adorable husband." He thought as the fireplace roared with green flames.

Neither of them were startled by Mr. Snape's entrance. Both were far too relaxed by their current actions.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"How is Mr. Scamander feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"If you are feeling up for it us four may share a meal." Mr. Snape said looking as if waiting for a declined invitation. "That is if you two have not made plans."

"I suppose I will have to cancel on dining with the headmaster." He joked.

"I would recommend always canceling on dining with the headmaster unless you care for lengthy conversations that eventually come down to assortments of candies and socks."

Percival could feel Newt stifled laughter in his lap. "Where will we be dining? And at what time?"

"Unfortunately we are not able to leave campus this evening."

"Since neither of us care for the Great Hall why not host a dinner here?" He suggested. "If you are alright with that of course Mr. Snape. This is your living quarters."

"It'll have to do. Though I must admit I have little knowledge of hosting a dinner."

Newt got up from his laying position so fast that their heads collided. "Mr. Scamander! " He said rubbing his sore nose that took the brunt of the head-butt.

A snicker came from Mr. Snape.  It was a faint one still it swayed his temporary upset.

"Sorry." Newt apologized rubbing his forehead.

"Come here." He pushed back Newt's bangs. "For the pain." He whispered before pressing a quick kiss on the injured forehead.

"What was it that has made you so excited that you nearly broke Mr. Grave’s nose?" Mr. Snape asked.

 

 

"Oh!" Newt exclaimed as he sat  besides Percival. "Could you leave the dinner plans to us? I would like to thank you for everything."

"Are you sure about that?" Mr. Snape asked.

"Yes! Please let us."

"Very well. How may I assist?"

"Umm...I want to make it a surprise. "

Mr. Snape turned his head towards him. "Should I be worried about this surprise?"

"I'll be sure to keep Newt from setting your chambers on fire."

"I would appreciate that even if my personal things are spelled flame retardant. "

"Of course they are." Percival chuckled.

"I won't set anything in fire I promise." He said slightly embarrassed that a man of his age was getting a warning like a little kid.

"I'll take my grading elsewhere then."

"Wait. You didn't eat any lunch." Newt was keen to notice certain things and as far as he'd witnessed Mr. Snape had barely ate at all today. Those eating habits worried him.

"I'll eat at dinner. " Mr. Snape said picking up a few books. A tattered old note book rested on top of the stack of papers as the potions professor once again left.

"So what do you have in mind?" Percival asked.

"Something special. " He said with a wide smile.

 

 

Harry couldn't stop his fingers from drumming on his desk. Class seemed to be dragging on for an eternity. There wasn't even a clock for him to get a reading of how much time had passed. If it weren't for his sudden chest pains he'd thought someone had frozen time. Although he was glad to be out of the infirmary classes were nearly unbearable.  Ron had yet to even look at him all day and Hermione just kept giving apologetic glances mouthing the words I'm sorry. Times like these he wished Draco was in Gryffindor. If Draco was in Gryffindor then they could sit by each other during class and lunch without it being a big deal. Harry was positive that after today he'd never be invited over to Slytherin table again. It had been a nice gesture that he very much needed, still there was many who didn't appreciate his presence at the table. And even if he were welcomed with open arms by the members of Slytherin it wouldn't fix the issues with Ron. He had to face these problems instead of running off to Draco. But running over to Draco was one of the easiest things in the world now. And then there was how to act around Severus now that they were back at Hogwarts. Which brought him back to the rhythmically tapping of his fingers. He was excited to share a dinner with Severus but at the same time he didn't know if he could hide the fact that he was still feeling the effects of his damaged magical core. He wasn't even sure if he convinced the man that he was alright.

"This is more difficult than it has to be." He muttered to himself.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to lessen the headache that pressed against his skull. The current headache came from two sources: the overbearing thoughts about tonight's dinner and the stack of essays. His teaching replacement had not only let the inept brats make a mess of his classroom but had also gifted him with a stack of essays that were not even worth the effort some of his students had put into it. Not even Ms. Granger's work could be redeemable. It was clear that both Granger and Draco worked hard on this essay ,the issue was that everything was flawed. It reminded him of his tattered text book the way connections were trying to link with theories with practically no rhyme or reason, hinging on the faintest of ties. Taking a deep breath he reached for his tattered notebook. Turning to a blank page he began to write the changes or lack of in Harry since receiving the cure. He chose to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he recounted the painful looks on Harry's face while the cure took effect.  It was foolish of him to think that the worse was behind the boy now.

 

 

Draco couldn't handle the stupid supposed best friend of Harry Potter sitting across the room. He didn't care much for the redhead on an average day but today it was tenfold. Watching Weasley act like a first year touched that sore spot he had since he was denied the friendship of Harry Potter all those years ago. Even if he was a complete prat at times it stung to have Weasley be chosen over him. Now with the odd friendship with Harry he was walking on eggshells with the redhead. He was still not permitted to go on Potter adventures nor would the duo speak to him if Harry wasn’t around. Heck if it weren't for Snape he wouldn't have known about Harry's damaged magical core. Draco didn't like to think about the way he was still an outsider amongst the trio. Sure things had improved to the point he wasn't using words like mudblood or blood traitor and he could play card games with them all. There were times he could join in conversations yet there would always be a distance between him and the golden trio. Knowing how hard it was to gain and maintain a friendship that seemed to come so naturally to the Gryffindor made watching the best friends ignoring one another unbearable.  

"Dosing off in class again Potter?" Draco asked as he gently bumped the Gryffindor on the way out of class.

"Keep it up and you'll end up repeating a year."

"So will you if you keep watching me in class." "It's not my fault that your actions are distracting me from learning." "As if you actually learn something in Muggle Studies. I can teach you whatever you want to know about muggles." "Save the flirting for you know who."

"Voldie doesn't mind."

Draco’s cheeks tinted slightly. "Idiot."

"Now who's flirting." Harry winked.

"Hurry up we'll be late for Herbology."

 

Herbology wasn't Blaise's favorite class ever since their lesson on Mandrakes. Neville Longbottom wasn't as clumsy as first year in this class, which made his own standing in the class drop throughout the years. Blaise he knew he wasn't the smartest person in the class, that honor went to Granger. No matter what anyone felt about the know it all there was no denying that the girl was brilliant in nearly every subject. No Blaise wasn't even the smartest Slytherin in Herbology he figured that it was easily a tie between Parkinson and Greengrass. Even so he had thought that he'd remain superior to Longbottom, who had passed out in their first Herbology class.

"Blaise." Greengrass chimed.

Greengrass was a huge reason why he didn't like Herbology.  Unlike other classes that had more or less assigned seating Herbology you could stand near anyone . He never got the chance to use such limited freedom to his advantage as Greengrass constantly hung over him shoeing away anyone else that'd dare stand beside him. The only person that Greengrass allowed to stand on his opposite side was Parkinson. Those two had somehow become glued to his side since first year. It wasn't like a friendship resembling the famous golden trio at all. Nor was it like the equally known Slytherin trio of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He actually had no clue what to call these two women. They sat together during meals and could be kept in a room together without killing with one another. Greengrass only acted so clingy of him in public. Blaise wondered why she would throw herself at him when he knew for a fact that she didn't like him in that way. She was very upfront about not having feelings for him.

"What is it Greengrass?"

"Nothing." Greengrass said with a slight tilt of her head towards Potter.

Both Parkinson and Greengrass did that weird head tilt which aggravated him. Why couldn’t the woman just tell him to look instead of motioning awkwardly. And why always towards Potter?  He wasn't sure if the girls fancied the Gryffindor like the majority of the female population at the school. All three of them tended to avoid speaking about Potter during their chats. He was grateful that they rarely spoke of the famous Gryffindor. Not one day could go by without hearing the name muttered. Blaise didn't hate Potter it was far more complicated than that. Never did he want to get caught up in the Potter drama though now it was too late for that. Eyes following the head motion he saw Draco Malfoy exchanging glances with Harry Potter. They weren't typical looks of annoyance and mockery ,rather they looked worried. Anyone with eyes could see that there was something between the two. Draco didn't drag Potter around like he did with Crabbe and Goyle. At one time it was unthinkable for the two to even occupy the same space without nasty comments or spells be tossed at one another. That was gone now. The short time he spent watching the two sitting side by side at the Slytherin table confirmed that. That lame explanation why the Gryffindor sat with them was something he'd never blindly accept. He was jealous of the closeness that the two shared, had been for a while.

"Maybe they are snogging. " Parkinson whispered to Greengrass.  

"I can hear you." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Concerned silver eyes locked on the Gryffindor was antagonizing. Still a part of him could understand that worried look. Potter was steadily looking like death. During lunch he didn't get to look too much at the other. The shine in the green eyes were fading fast and skin looking more pale. Every once in a while Potter would hunch over and attempt to not show pain in his face.  Blaise felt guilty looking at the pained face that brought on Draco's worried expression.  

 

 

Harry was feeling more and more sick as class continued.  Maybe it was a bad idea to go to class and try to actively participate so quickly after getting the cure. Each time he tried to use magic he felt as though his insides were being tugged before bouncing back like a rubber band shooting back from being stretched. This new symptom granted him with nausea that lingered for several minutes after casting a spell. At least Herbology didn't require constant spell work and he had yet passed out. He tried to focus on the good through these fits of illness. Imaging sharing a meal with Severus and later discussing it with Draco.  And Newt's baby bump, that thought made his heart feel light. Harry wondered if Draco knew that wizards could get pregnant and if so why that information wasn't shared when they had come out to one another. Draco was looking at him in that way again. He shot the blond a look telling him to stop.

"Really it's not like I'm going to crumble." He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"That'll be all for the day. I expect you all to keep up with your reading." Professor Sprout said.

He stood back as the rest of his class exited the greenhouse. Ron had already dragged Hermione off. A few questioning looks were shot by his housemates as the sudden distance between him and Ron didn't go unnoticed. Even professors seemed to want to say something. Some of the looks he received today were reminiscent of the ones in second year. He wanted to snap at them. It wasn't their business.

"Did you see at lunch?" One Gryffindor  muttered to another.

"Slytherin table."

To his ears it sounded like the two thought he was a traitor. There were no rules about sitting at only their house's table. Did people think Luna was a traitor for occasionally sat with Gryffindors? Maybe it was different since he was Harry Potter. Harry Potter just couldn’t deal with his own  issues without everyone giving their two cents about it. Why couldn't he just be Harry?

 

 

"Rumor has it that you are going to change houses." Draco said.

"Is that even possible?"

"I think they'd make an exception for the famous Harry Potter." He smirked at Harry rolling his eyes. "If you're seriously thinking about switching houses you may sit with us at dinner."

A wide smile stretched across Harrys face. "Actually," That smile was contagious as his own mouth curved up into a smile. Sparkling emerald eyes made the pale color of the Gryffindor’s face improve. "I have dinner plans."

"There's no reason to lie." He joshed.

Harry glanced nervously around the greenhouse before motioning for him to lean in. Whatever Harry was about to tell him had to be good for the Gryffindor to act this way.  He leaned in close.

"Closer." Harry whispered. He followed the instruction leaning so close that their faces were almost touching, for a split second he thought that Harry was going to hit him. It was a weird thought that quickly faded because he'd never seen the Gryffindor physically attack anyone.

"What is it? "

"Severus invited me to dinner." Draco stood flabbergasted by the statement.

Severus Snape was not the type to host dinners. In fact the potions professor hated even attending dinners, or maybe it was just the dinners at the Malfoy manor that the man hated. Not that Draco could blame him. His father would on occasions invite Snape to their manor and proceed to show off the newest purchases or trophies of a Death Eater raid. He hated it when his parents entertained guests at dinner parties, but when Snape was present it was far more bare able. Constantly he'd catch an eye roll or ten as his father recounted a tale for the millionth time. It was refreshing to see someone as fed up with false pleasantries as he was. While he couldn't verbalize or show his own displeasure Snape could.   For Snape to invite to dine with someone was a huge step for the isolated man. It spoke volumes of how the man cared for Harry.

"That's great." The words sounded more dumfounded then exciting ,which caused Harry to pout.

"I don't like this lack of excitement."

"Oh forgive me for not setting off fireworks."

"Prat."

 

 

Blaise angrily strolled back to the greenhouse shortly after Greengrass pointed out that he had forgotten his book.

"Prat." He heard Potter's voice say.

Hiding he watched Potter move to push Draco.  The blond caught  Potter's hands. All hopes of them breaking into a duel died the moment Draco smiled.

"It would be for the best to curb your enthusiasm Potter."

“Why?” Potter asked with flushed cheeks.

Blaise didn't want to know what the two were talking about. Nor did he care enough about his book to stay. Turning away he stormed off.

"Did you get your book?"

"Sod off Greengrass. "

"Hey." Greengrass took hold of his arm.

He refused to look at her or Parkinson. Blaise knew his jealousy was getting the better of him. His mother had always warned how that feeling made him ugly. Inside he was very ugly. Hideous under such a vain face.

"Come on Pansy. It seems like someone needs a little pick me up."

Letting Greengrass lead him away was the best  for him. These two witches knew what was best for him. With his two escorts they made their way towards their secret meeting place. Well it wasn't much of a secret since anyone could see it. Then again who would think to have a meeting place next to the Wamping Willow? The tree loomed over them. Blaise hoped that the temperamental tree wouldn't lash out now.

"Hello again." Greengrass greeted the tree.  The Wamping Willow swayed slightly.  Both witches pulled out their wands.

"Well aren't you going to join us?" Parkinson asked.

There was still anger simmering from ugly jealousy inside. Without a word he produced his own wand. All three of them moved  simultaneously casting a protective barrier. With the three of them combining spell it would hold up if the Wamping Willow decided to spontaneously attack. Blaise watched as the shadows of the tree moving across the grass. With their protective barrier in place all three of them could enjoy the fresh air. Taking off his robe he transfigured it into a large blanket for the three of them to sit on.  Greengrass pulled open her small bag the same time Parkinson did the same. Both witches emptied their stashes of candy. Every time they went to Hogsmeade he'd argue over them buying so much sweets, but in moments like this he was more than grateful.

"Acid pop?"

"Chocolate frog" He said taking the sweet out of the pile.

"That rough?" Greengrass asked placing an acid pop into her mouth.

He bit harshly into the chocolate frog ,not bothering to see what famous wizard was on his card. Why was it when in a foul mood the only thing that didn't make things feel as horrible was the sweet milk chocolate? Just how much chocolate and assortments of sweets would it take to appease the ugliness inside of him?

"Do you really think their snogging?" He took another less angry filled bite.

"We were just joking earlier."

"I saw them" He teared off another leg of the Chocolate frog.

"Snogging?"

"No!... Maybe. I don’t know. They were close together."

"Malfoy is far too much on your mind." Parkinson stated.

"Has been for a long time." Greengrass nodded in agreement.

"I thought you two were trying to cheer me up."

"Have you forgotten that we're Slytherins?" Parkinson asked popping a handful of jellybeans into her mouth.

"House of the dark. We  don't cheer people up." Greengrass added.

"There's no cheering up when we don't have hearts."

"To being heartless!" Greengrass said lifting up her acid pop as if it were a cup of butterbeer.

"To being heartless!" Both he and Parkinson joined in lifting their respected treats in the same motion.

 

 

Harry rushed up to the Gryffindor dormitory feeling as though nothing could prevent him from smiling like a dolt at the thought of tonight’s dinner. As soon as the portrait entrance opened he ran to his bed. His feet faltered for a brief moment when he noticed Ron sitting on the bed next to his. The giddiness he felt was subdued but not diminished as he approached his own bed.

“Ron?” His friend shifted ,face still avoiding his gaze."Can we talk?"

Harry knew that talking with Ron now could ruin the excitement he was feeling about tonight. He just couldn’t let it get to him. They needed to talk.

"What is with you and Slytherins all of a sudden?” Ron asked without looking him. “You’re even sitting with them."

"I...” He was about to explain himself when he realized that there was no need to. What did it matter if he sat with Draco once. “This is more than sitting with them.”

Ron turned his head towards him.

“Do you hate me because I'm gay?" He tried not to look away as the question hung in the air for longer than he expected. He had to know if his best friend,his first friend ever, would leave him because of his sexual orientation.

"I don't care that you're a poof."Harry flinched at the slur ,but didn't say anything.  "You could snog any bloke here and yet you chose him? Of all the blokes in this school you chose ugly nasty Snape to snog. It would’ve been alright if it was Draco, I still don't trust that weasel but I can see you're close. "

"I don't love Draco in the same way I love Severus." He kept his voice low even though no one else was in the dormitory.

"Love?" Blatant disgust filled his best friend’s  face and tone.  "How can you love,” Ron looked like he was going to puke as he said ‘love’. “someone who's treated you like shit for so long? He's a Death Eater!"

"You know he's more than that." This was a bad idea. Harry could feel his anger rise as Ron stood from the bed.

"Fine he's a Death Eater and the world's most cruel hideous greasy git dungeon bat of a potions professor.  And head of Slytherin the house that breeds dark wizards and witches."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! He's a good man."

"Good men don't kill innocent people Harry. You're the one who still doesn't know what he did the first time You-know-Who was around. It isn't just rumors that Slytherins are evil."

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

"Then maybe those rumors in second year were right."

"You know what you were the reason why I asked the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin.  Maybe I shouldn't have bothered." Snatching his things he fled. Harry didn't care if anyone saw him running out of Gryffindor  tower. He wouldn’t let Ron’s words ruin his night.

 

 

 

“It’s not every day that I get new visitors.” Moaning Myrtle greeted.

Draco didn’t like that he had agreed to meet up with Harry here after hearing the news of the dinner plans. For one it was a girl’s lavatory and two he didn’t like the company of Moaning Myrtle, who the Bloody Hell did? The only intriguing factor of this place was that Harry had mentioned that it housed the Chamber of Secrets.

“What brings you here?” The ghost was too close to him. If she were alive he’d felt her breath on his face. “A Slytherin!” She gasped,moving away from him if only now noticing his house. “You’ve come to make fun of me.” She sniveled.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh do get over yourself.”

“Don’t be rude Draco.”

“Harry.” The annoying specter rushed over to the Gryffindor. “Looks like you are teetering between death.”

Draco didn't’ like the way she  smiled at Harry as she spoke. “Bugger off. Harry will never die.”

“Never? Death is an absolute.”

Draco wanted to swing at her. Almost did, but remembered that she didn’t have a physical body. With a wide eyed look Myrtle wailed and disappeared.

“Don’t listen to her Harry.”

“It’s just how she is. It doesn’t bother me.” Harry shook his head.

Draco could tell that something was bothering Harry. The white knuckles clench and puffy eyes contrasted the Gryffindor's bright smile.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want it to ruin tonight.”

“Alright. What did you grab?”

“I’m not sure. I kind of ran out with looking.” Harry pulled out a small bag that fit in the palm of his hand. Casting a enlarging charm the bag grew back to its normal size. Draco watched as Harry pulled out a pair of pants and a button up shirt. Just by glance it he could tell that these were  far too big.

 

 

“Sorry.” Harry could feel himself fill up with sadness.

There were far better outfits to choose from in his trunk but getting wrapped up in the fight with Ron he had mistakenly grabbed the bag  he still carried Dudley’s most warned hand me downs in. The pair of pants had several bleached stains that landed in awkward places and the whole backside of this shirt  had holes. Both clothing articles were large. He didn’t want to go to his first dinner date in his Hogwarts robes. Well it wasn’t really a date. Maybe he was putting far too much thought into this. Maybe it was for the best if he didn’t go at all. What if this was some sort of sign?

“Give Them to me.”

Silently he handed them to Draco.  Draco muttered something as he waved his wand around the garments.

“You forget that we have magic way too often. Here try it on.”

Harry took the improved clothes. Gone were the bleach stains and holes. In Fact they were completely different. The shirt now felt like the finest of silk and had turned from a faded white to an aquamarine. The warned jeans now a dark black. He smiled at Draco before moving into a stall to change. These clothes fit so perfectly to his form. Not even his school robes fit him this well.

He stepped out of the stall. “How...do I look?”

Draco’s eyes moved up and down him. The action was making him feel awkward. Did he look funny? He should’ve stuck with school robes.

“For once decent.” Draco smirked.

“Really?” He knew Draco's decent was a compliment.

“Really. It’s a shame that your hair is not up to par.”

Reaching for his hair he tried to run  fingers through it. The tangled mess caught one of his finger. Draco snickered at his attempts to free his trapped finger.

“I can fix that too if you like.”

“Is that your secret? You have a spell to fix your hair?”

“How dare you insinuate that this isn’t natural.” Draco dramatically smoothed his hair with his hand.

“As natural as that prattish attitude.” They laughed. “I’ll leave my hair as it is.”

“Wouldn’t want to go unrecognized I supposed. Well you shouldn’t keep your date waiting.”

“It’s not a date.”

“It is to you.” Harry blushed. “Regardless you should go.”

“Aren’t you going to escort me?”

“Malfoys are escorted we do not do the escorting.”

“As if you’re not dying to tag along.”

“Unfortunately I have a Prefect meeting this evening so I can’t eavesdrop.”

“Potter luck saves me again.”

 

 

Percival looked out at all the work they had done for tonight’s dinner. In a few short moments Mr. Potter and Mr. Scamander would arrive.

“It’s perfect.” Newt squeezed his hand.

“I hope they’ll think so.”

“Mr. Snape might not be too happy.”

“We made an agreement not to set anything on fire and so far we have upheld that agreement.”

 

 

 

Harry stood in front of the potions professor's office adjusting his new silk shirt. Maybe he should’ve remained in his school robes. With everyone else at the Great Hall he hadn’t needed to worry about being seen.

“Are you ever going to come in?” He heard Severus called from the other side of the door.

He pushed through the door with as much Gryffindor courage as he had when facing off a dragon.

 

 

In strolled Potter. No Harry. No Potter. Severus took a breath pushing down the issue of what to call the young man and deal with what he was wearing. Why couldn't he have remained in his school uniform? The Aquamarine shirt and dark pants looked fetching on the Gryffindor. That color made those Emerald eyes pop more than dark student robes. He tied not to stare. Staring would only bring up the inappropriate feelings. This quickening beat of his heart and the need to compliment the young man were all inappropriate. He should tell Harry to turn away. No he couldn’t let his guests work go in vain.

“The others must be waiting for us.”

Harry nodded. Severus almost took Harry’s hand ,but resisted. Instead he took a pinch floo powder and called out his own chambers. Together they stepped inside. Severus looked on aghast at the changes made to his chambers. Gone were the stone walls and sparse furniture of the living room area. The surroundings now showed vast greenery highlighted by a false sunlight. His small couch and favorite arm chair replaced by a modest fire pit. Severus looked at his two guests taking in their appearance.  Both stood in the clothing worn when they had first met. The gray streak in Mr. Scamander's hair and rounded stomach held the only indication that they had not somehow traveled back in time again.

"Did you summon a ravenous giant lizard as well?" He drawled.

"I would've if Percival allowed me to." Mr. Scamander beamed.

 

 

"This is amazing!" Harry said taking in the familiar scene. It all was so wonderful. The place even smelled like the mountain top. Inside he was slightly disappointed to not have seen what Severus's chambers actually looked like, a disappointment so small that it disappeared under the bright light. Looking up at the ceiling he saw bright blue sky. "How did you do this?"

"Magic." Newt said wiggling his finger for emphasis just like he did when he’d confessed to being a time traveler.

He laughed.

"Shall we? It would not bode well to have dinner stretch pass curfew." Severus commented.

“Relax Mr. Snape. This is a joyous occasion.”

“Do forgive me if neither word: Joyous or relax are in my personal dictionary.”

“Nor were there in mine until...”Mr. Graves looked over at Newt fondly. “We must let people come into our lives to expand our vocabulary.”

 

 

“You look very handsome tonight Harry.” Newt noticed that the young man was constantly trying to catch Mr. Snape’s eye.

Little did Harry know it was working. There were small glances from those dark eyes. Affection evident in the action. Thought Merlin knew why Mr. Snape couldn’t accept that truth. Wasn’t it exhausting to resist even smiling at the young man?

“Thank you.” The pink tint on Harry’s face made his own cheeks flush.

“Come let’s eat.”

 

 

Dinner was composed  of all the small meals they had shared together. Stew, fruit salad and some sides that balanced it out. Everything held so much detail as to recreate the time the four of them had once spent together. Severus wasn't sure how he should feel about the  drastic changes to his place. Emerald eyes were scanning over everything with zealous as they dug in. Everyone seemed pleased with the way things were going, though he reserved to wait before coming to a decision if this was a good idea or not. He did have to admit to himself, and only himself, that his guests had done well to change his gloomy hideaway.

“You two did all this?” He asked.

“The food was contribution by the house elves.” Mr. Graves bit into a piece of fruit.

“There was one who was more than eager to help out.”

“Dobby.” Harry smiled.

“A huge help.”

As always he tested the food prepared by others before consuming it. Mr. Graves was looking at him with a smirk. That smirk was irksome ,though not as much as  Albus’s knowing twinkled eyes.

 

 

"You know we never got to celebrate your engagement." Harry pointed out.

"You two had gone off in a hurry leaving us with a more than peeved creature. " Mr. Graves stated.

"Next time we'll stuck around."

"I'm too old to be nearly getting eaten by mythical creatures."

"Hogwash.  You're not that old. Dumbledore is like a thousand years old and he still doing wild things."

"I think this school can handle only one elder wizard doing those sort of things."

"And that is what makes you wiser than our headmaster. "Severus commented.

"My has the time spent apart changed you Mr. Snape. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I receive any more of your compliments."

"It is your pompous ego that has interpreted my words as complementary.  For anyone can attest that the Headmaster’s intelligence is ranked rather low on my scale."

"And is one to assume that you are at the top of this scale?"

"It would be imbecilic to place myself at the top. Merlin would honorably possess the highest rank. And I in the next."

Harry felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Newt gave him a look indicating that this was a special moment of sorts. Harry had to agree. It was like watching a flower bloom for the first time. To think that Severus Snape was really becoming friends with  Mr. Graves had to be the best thing he had yet witnessed.  Sure he saw the two get along decently on the mountain, even so this was different.  Severus could've been just working with the American to assure the security of the plant back then. There wasn't much keeping Snape from disregarding the friendship now. Not even out of a debt did Harry think Severus would act like this. Knowing that made his heart feel light.

 

 

If Newt was granted with the ability to stop time he would do so at this moment. If he could he would press pause and run out to get a camera to forever preserve this moment. His mental scrapbook was already rendering a page of this moment. He wasn’t sure where he would put it  in his most treasured memories. A wondrous moment that would be in his top five happiest memories.

 

 

The Prefect meeting was the same boring talk as always. Instructions to make sure that students upheld the school rules, especially curfew. He could answer the questions about being a Prefect without paying attention, which he did. Draco didn’t really care about keeping students from sneaking out at night or knowing how to deal with dormitory complaints. It was all so dull. Besides he did far more than just deescalate roommate disagreements. He worked hard to try swade as many Slytherin students from following after The Dark Lord. As hypocritical it may seem to others considering he was the son of The Dark Lord’s most obsessed follower. His actions were not out of selflessness or deep care for other students. In all honesty he didn’t care for many people, which made those he cared for a stronger care than anyone could know. The reason why he stopped  others from joining forces with The Dark Lord was so he could help Snape out a little. Even if the man didn’t express much Draco suspected that watching so many young witches and wizards take on the Dark Mark weighed heavily on the self-appointed emotionless man. Snape never spoke about receiving the Dark Mark like his father did. His father viewed getting the mark as some great achievement that others who were below them didn’t understand its significance. Lucius Malfoy could talk ad nauseum about anything regarding being a Death Eater. This enthusiasm was lacking in all other aspects of life ,especially when it came to family. Family was a word he wished could mean something more than just a group of people who were related, but it wasn’t the case for him. Draco didn’t want to think about that.

Draco looked over at the other Prefects talking about Merlin knew what. Pansy Parkinson was staring at him with a questionable look that made his stomach queasy. How this girl became a Prefect was beyond him. Without Zabini or Greengrass around Parkinson was unbearable in a completely different way than when accompanied by others. Her eyes constantly sought him out and every time he would turn his attention elsewhere. Yet another thing he didn't want to deal with was the possibility of Parkinson having a crush on him.  If word of it got out his parents would surely arrange for them to get together. That reality always made him want to puke. He didn’t want to be forced into a relationship with some woman. There was only one Slytherin who he wanted to share the title of boyfriend with.

“Until next time everyone. Make sure that the rules are upheld.” Some nameless Prefect announced ending the awful meeting.

He remained sitting to avoid an opportunity for Parkinson to talk to him on the way back to the dormitory. He had enough of her. Frankly he had enough of everyone. It took far too much energy to interact with anyone aside from Harry.  His mind began to wonder about the Chosen One as a certain frizzy brunette Gryffindor approached him.

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”

“There must be something done about the two dimwits that we have been settled with.”

“What do you suggest? I tried to convince Ron to talk with Harry and...well things blew up.”

Granger’s statement made Harry’s previous upset make sense. “For someone so bright it was a stupid idea to let them work it out for themselves. Have you even met Harry Potter? He is a tightly twined ball of emotions, especially now. And Weasley puts his large foot in his mouth to no end.”

Granger sighed in annoyance. “We can’t force them to get along.”

“Why not?”

“Because even if we did something drastic like conjure up a large garment that bonded them together like a get along sweater it wouldn’t work. Why are boys so stubborn?”

“It is one of life’s greatest mysteries.” He gave a slight shrug. “ What if we just tossed them into the room of requirements.”

“And what would you do if the room gave them access to tools to kill one another with?”

“As if either of those dunderheads would kill the other. What did you do before when they were being stupid like this?”

“Honestly there wasn’t too much of this kind of stupidity before you joined our group.”

Granger’s words stung even though they were not malice laced. Biting the inside of his cheek he swallowed up the pain that those words had inflicted as well as some words he promised Harry he would never say again.  Granger must’ve realized her word choice as her eyes grew wide.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” The Brunette spoke quickly.

“Have you tried talking some sense into that boyfriend of yours?”

“I should be saying the same.”

He narrowed his eyes into a glare. “I don’t appreciate you adding onto that ridiculous notion.”

He cared very much for Harry, but not in that way. He couldn’t see himself being intimate with Harry even if they did joke about it on occasion.

“Weasley needs to get it through his thick skull that Harry has feelings for someone. You two might not like who that person is, but shouldn’t you still be there for him?” Ire moved him to rise from his seat.  “In case it has slipped your brilliant minds he isn’t fully healed.”

“Malfoy....”

“I will talk to him. Not because you asked me to. And not for that stupid redhead. I will do it for Harry.”

 

 

Percival watched waiting for Severus to properly join in. The man was once again being so stubborn not even attempting to take Mr. Potter’s hand as they dined. This distance was obviously bothering the young man more than the obdurate Potions master was willing to acknowledge.

“I really wished I had gotten to go to your wedding.” Harry held a sad smile.

His husband returned the expression. “We would’ve loved for the both of you to be there.”

“Shall we recreate a moment for them?” Percival extended his hand to Newt.

Lifting Newt to his feet his husband gave a wide smile. Holding onto that same hand he let his free one rest at the small of Newt’s back. Wandlessly  he set music in the air.

“Our song.”

“For now and always.”

They swayed a little. Feet hesitant in their motion at first. They hadn’t danced like this in a while, yet as the music swirled they slowly turned. Each becoming more comfortable with dancing as the world around them disappeared. It was just the two of them again. He wondered if his husband was also thinking about how they had danced on the night of their wedding.  Newt rested his head against Percival’s shoulder, moving their bodies closer. The spark of their unborn child hummed between them filling his heart with an indescribable joy.  

 

 

Harry watched on with awe and a slight envy at the two wizards in tight embrace dancing. He looked over at Severus who too was looking on at the scene. As the song came to an end the two slowly broke apart. Harry never want their moment to end.

Mr. Graves turned to face them. “Thus concludes the first dance.  Now the dance floor is open.”

“I don’t dance.” Severus said.

“Dancing is nothing more than swaying back and forth with a few sidesteps. I’m sure someone of your intellect could do such a simple task.”

“Please?” Newt pleaded.

“Come on it will be fun.” He stood up extending his hand. “When is the next time you’re going to be able to dance with these two?”

“Indulge just this once.” Mr. Graves smiled.

 

 

Dancing wasn’t a skill in his repertoire. When it came time to teaching Slytherin students how to dance for the Yule Ball he’d simply drew up a diagram and let the students figure out for themselves. Slytherins of high status families were already versed in such formalities ,which made it easy to take a back seat.

Severus definitely didn’t feel like dancing while three pair of eyes were on him this particular night. The music however, was more than tolerable. Watching the two wizards dancing far differed from the way his students danced. There was an intimacy between their simple movement that set unknown feelings in motion.

Perhaps the pang in his heart could possibly be eased to engage in something. Anything.   He couldn’t. Shouldn’t. There had to be distance between them.

“What do you say?” Mr. Scamander extended a hand.

“A dance.” He slowly stood up without taking either Harry’s or Mr. Scamander’s hand. “Consider it my wedding gift.” As easy as it would’ve been to take Harry’s hand he once again resisted. Instead he took Mr. Grave’s hand. “I’ll be leading.”

Mr. Graves chuckled. “I’ll take what I can get.”

 

 

“I guess that leaves me as your partner.”

Harry gladly took Newt’s hand. The music was soothing and Newt’s hand felt so soft in his.

“I know this isn’t the hand you want to hold.”

“I..”

“It’s alright.” Newt helped guide his hand to the small of the magizoologist’ back. “He feels the same.”

It was odd to be so close to another person like this. The baby bump that occupied the space between them made him worried so he stood a few inches apart. It didn't help that he had two left feet though. Ever move was a disaster waiting to happen despite them doing anything as fancy as the Yule Ball.   Severus seemed to be having better luck moving along with Mr. Graves.

“Relax Harry.”

“I’m rubbish at this.”

“You’re just over thinking it.”

“I only danced once. Had to spell my shoes so I wouldn’t step on my partner’s feet.”

“Well you have yet to step on my feet so I say we are doing well.”

 

 

“Falling into old habits aren't we Mr. Snape” Percival declared.

Being led by someone who obviously hadn’t danced before was not too bad. Both of them moved meticulously, most likely out of sheer will not to embarrass themselves in front of those they cared for. Their frames rigid as they moved.

“Habits?”

“Running away.”

“I am clearly dancing.”

He sighed. “You are avoiding a truly wondrous young man. Why?”

“Some things  must be done.”

“You’re right.” With a jerk he let go of Mr. Snape's hand while Newt simultaneously did the same  with Harry.

 

 

Severus crashed into Harry’s embrace. He steadied them before glaring at the mischief makers. Harry’s hands felt much better than Mr. Graves’s in his grasp. Hands just slightly smaller than his fitting so right in his own. This moment could last as long as the music was willing, though he wouldn’t let it.

“One dance is my limit.” He let a disappointed Harry go.

“I guess I’ll wait for next time.”

“Perhaps we could make it a weekly thing now that we’re staying.” Mr. Scamander hugged closer to Mr. Graves.

 

 

“Wait. What do you mean by staying?”

“Here at Hogwarts. We have both been offered a position.” Mr. Graves draped an arm around Newt’s shoulder.

Harry was over the moon about the announcement of the two sticking around for a while longer. And teaching? This was better than any Christmas or birthday present.

“Where will you be staying? I’m going to visit as much as possible!”

“They will be remaining here.” Severus said.

Staring at Severus he felt more than ever the need to kiss him. This was a huge thing. Who would believe him if he told of the isolated Severus Snape housing guests for as long as their position lasted. Possibly this meant that he would be there for the birth of their child.

“We should be calling it a night.” Severus announced.

“Alright.” He didn’t want to leave now, though he was more willing to say goodnight to the two wizards than goodbye. “Goodnight.”

“Until next time Mr. Potter.” Mr. Graves nodded.

“Goodnight Harry.”

He followed Severus to the fireplace that stood out amongst the false tropical terrain.

 

 

They emerged from his fireplace into his office. Gone was the bright blue sky. His office was dim showing off the drudgery of his profession.  As appreciated he had been of the two wizards to have made a wonderful dining experience he now felt anger bubbling up as he guided Potter into the potions classroom. Dinner had been far too much. It made what he had to do now even harder than he anticipated. Tonight would be the last time he could be with Potter like this. When tomorrow came he wouldn’t be anything aside from a professor to Potter. As for friendship Severus doubted it would work out. He promised he’d be by the boys side on the battlefield and he intended to keep that promise. On the day The Dark Lord came to kill Potter he would  fight, just  not as Potter’s friend or lover. Lover? Wherever that thought had come from Severus knew he had to squashed right away. That was something he could never be. What did he know of love? He was unlovable and incapable of such an emotion. He had to say goodbye to Potter and this ridiculous notion that they could be anything more than what they always were.

 

 

“So....” He started not really knowing what could be said.

He wanted to take Severus’s hand and never let go. Wanted to kiss those lips again.

“So?” Severus asked with his trademark eyebrow arch.

“So...” He bit his bottom lip nervously.

Severus hadn’t done anything all throughout dinner. There was no handholding or chaste kisses he had convinced himself there would be. As he stood near the door of the classroom he wondered if the man was waiting to be completely alone before attempting either of those things. Merlin how he wanted those lips pressed against his again! Harry wasn’t sure what was keeping Severus from showing him affection.

“That habit of yours.”

Something in those words sounded angry even though they were spoken flatly. Harry didn’t understand what brought up that tinge of anger. Or maybe that  was in his head. Releasing his lip from between his teeth he wasn’t going to let his own thoughts ruin this night.

“Thank you for the diner.” He smiled.

“Goodnight Mr. Potter.”

He didn’t like that Severus was calling by his last name again. His hand twitch with the need to be held. Harry knew he couldn’t be selfish about this.

“Goodnight...Severus.” He said looking into those obsidian eyes to gauge if the use of the man’s given name created any change.

There was none. The face before him was back to  indistinguishable. His heart still raced at the thought that the man was holding himself back. There would be no goodnight kiss tonight, knowing that didn’t really hurt. Harry was positive that there would be more light kisses to come. Harry had enough memories to build his fantasies on.

“Goodnight Severus.” He said once more with conviction. “I had a great time.” He beamed before slipping out.

Into the hallways he sped off to the dorms. It was rather late though lucky for him the professors on guard duty were nothing to worry about. Not to mention he knew this place like the back of his hand while in the dim candle light.  Even the Woman who lived in the dormitory’s painted entrance didn’t give him a second look as he asked to be let in. He snuck quickly and quietly into the boys dorm. Most of the occupants seemed to be sound asleep. In the darkness he changed into his pajamas and slipped under the covers. His mind lulled him to sleep with memories of shared kisses and one great dinner reunion.


	4. Walls

Severus found himself looking at the bleak void ahead of him. He tried to turn around, but his hands met with something solid. His wand would’ve been preferable in this situation, yet it was not on his person.  Turning around he carefully moved ahead with arms stretched out. Quickly he found that there were invisible walls on either side of him. As he moved forward he could hear muffled voices. Those unrecognizable muffles quickly turned to all too familiar screams as he moved forward.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” His mother’s voice screamed.

“DISGUSTING FREAK just like his mother!” Bellowed his father’s voice.

He kept moving forward not seeing anything as sounds of whipping echoed off the invisible walls. Puke rose in his throat as the images of the cracking leather belt hitting against skin came to mind. Running faster and faster his feet seemed to not get him very far. His heart was beating frantically. Not being able to shield himself from the screams of pain pushed him to continue on the seemingly impossible quest of getting away.

“Mr. Snape!” It was Mr. Scamander’s voice.

“Mr. Snape!” Mr. Graves’s voice followed.

Severus didn’t know if their voices were coming from in front of him, still he moved through the darkness. Further the calls of the two wizards cut through the cries of beating. Hands meeting narrowing walls he pushed forward.

“Mr. Snape!”

“STOP!”

“Disgusting freak! Unlovable!”

“Mr. Snape!”

Turning to his side he moved as fast as he could through the narrowing passageway.

“Severus.” His name was called out so sweetly that it stopped his frantic heart for a second. It was Harry.

Without a sound he called out the Gryffindor's name. There would be no second attempt as his hands found the end of the narrowed tunnel. Harry was on the other side of this wall. He knew it. Knew that both Mr. Graves and Scamander was there with the young man. Their voices were so close, though Harry’s sounded further than the other two. Banging on the wall only rose his anxiety as the sound of his fists against the hard mass canceled the calls of the wizards on the other side.

“You don’t deserve to breathe DISGUSTING worthless filth!” His father bellowed.

Sounds of the whipping turned to the sounds of someone gagging. Severus could feel the invisible hands around his own neck. Increasingly he banged on the wall as his throat was being crushed. Fear he hadn’t known for so long filled his very being. Aching hands pounded on the wall in front of him. Desperately he tried to listen to the voices of Mr. Scamander, Mr. Graves, and Harry in between his fist connecting with the wall separating them. Head feeling light from the phantom grip on his neck he lowered his fist.

“I’m....Sorry.” His own gasping voice echoed his mother’s last words.

And then he was falling.

With a solid thud Severus met the floor, jarring him away from the nightmare. The nightmare had fed on memories making it impossible for his logical brain to jump into action right away. Laying on the floor of his room he felt his chest rise and fall far too rapidly to provide accurate airflow into his lungs. He felt heavy. Refusing to close his eyes he stared at the ceiling. It had to be repainted. Choosing to focus on that he tried to slow his breathing. Easier said than done. The pain around his throat still felt so real. In this moment in time he would’ve preferred the Crutias curse over relieving pain of the past. Tears were sliding down his face again. This time he didn't bother to wipe them.

“You should be over these things.” He hoarsely whispered.  

 

Something was wrong. Newt could feel it as if it were a frighten Demigues running around the room. Sleep still tugged at him, whispering to return to the sleeping embraces of Percival. There were no loud sounds or any else that would alert someone to danger, but Newt knew he wasn’t imagining this. Even with tired eyes he knew this feeling of something wrong did not stem from the man sleeping besides him. Percival appeared deep in sleep with a small smile tugged on those lips. Newt always enjoyed the moments where he would wake up first and get a chance to study the masculine features of his husband, he could not indulge this time. Something was wrong. And if it wasn’t Percival then it had to be coming from Mr. Snape.

Wriggling off the bed without disturbing his sleeping lover was far more difficult with a baby bump, yet somehow, he managed to do so.  Creeping along the cold floor he quietly left the room. The rest of the chambers stood so silent. Far too silent for his liking. Tentatively he knocked on Mr. Snape’s door.

“Mr. Snape?” Leaning an ear to the frame of the door he could hear movement. “Mr. Snape,” he asked again as he sensed the man’s presence just behind the door.

There was a lull before the door abruptly tugged open.

“Is everything alright Mr. Scamander?”

Mr. Snape’s eyes looked to be more puffy than normal. Those dark eyes held a look that reminded him of the first time Credence had a nightmare.  Instinctually he reached out his hand, which the man avoided. Why couldn’t he comfort this man? “What’s wrong?”

 

Sapphire eyes were gazing straight at him. Severus was stunned by the power in those eyes that often glanced at him through long strands of hair. The question asked barely registering as he actively locked the nightmare away. A hand tried to reach out to him again. Once again, he evaded the touch. He wouldn’t let himself physically interact with this wizard. The darkness within him would contaminate the purity that grew inside this kind wizard if he did.

“Is there something you need,” he asked assessing the man’s face, which tilted slightly to convey confusion.

“Something wrong,” the man whispered still holding a questioning gaze.

“What is wrong? Do you require medical attention?” Surveying Mr. Scamander he didn’t notice anything unusual. Then again, he didn’t have anything to compare his assessment to.

“Something wrong with you.” Mr. Scamander looked him up and down.

Severus stood unsure of what to say. Should he admit to having a nightmare or dismiss it? He hadn’t needed to do either in a long time. Only when he was really young did his mother comfort him after bad dreams that repeated real events. No one comforted him once she passed away. He didn’t deserve to be comforted.

“If I woke you up you may go back to a restful sleep,” he said not sure if his nightmare had caused him to utter a sound. “You shouldn’t worry about me. I assure you I’m fine.”

Auburn curls shifted side to side as their owner shook his head.

“You know-” Mr. Scamander said settling a hand above his own heart- “the instincts of creatures are heightened when they are expecting. What is commonly called maternal instincts doesn’t necessary only regard mother and child. No two creatures are really the same for example...” The magizoologist paused. “What I’m trying to say is that...I know you’re not fine.”

“I can handle it.” The words came out on their own.

Severus needed to fix the damaged done to his emotions restraints that Harry and the events of recently had caused. If he didn’t start building up his walls how would he survive.

“But why would you handle it alone when there’s someone to help?”

Help? He couldn’t accept the help of others with these sorts of matters. It was a struggle to even let two unknown wizards help him search for the plant that had created Harry’s supposed cure. How could he receive help with the emotional scars that had been so deeply engraved into his soul? Harry had listened to his woeful tale, but what good did that do now? He felt so raw, unable to fully shove everything back in the box he had restrained for years. How could anyone think that talking would solve everything? It was better to bury it. To forget.

 

“Mr. Snape...Please let me make you some tea or something.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“I won’t be able to relax until...until I know you’re fine enough to drink a cup of tea.”

He stood firm, well as firm as he could be when faced with that stern face. A stern face that made him feel like he would turn to stone and crumble. Newt focused on the hurt emanating from the man rather than the standoffish attitude that was presented. It was becoming increasingly difficult to continue eye contact. The only person he could really hold eye contact with for a long time was his husband. He knew that he needed to try harder. Mr. Snape was in pain.

“Very well.”

He dropped his gaze in relief. Eager to prevent Mr. Snape from backing out he took out his wand to set the necessary actions into motion. They both made the short trip to the living area. He took up the couch while Mr. Snape claimed the armchair that was definitely the man’s favorite furniture piece.

“Your partner might awaken with all the noise,” Mr. Snape commented.

“Percival can sleep through nearly anything when he’s in a comfortable space.” He gave the man a shy smile.

“I do wonder what he would say to you partaking in late night tea with another man.”

Although he knew it was a tease his cheeks felt warmer.  With a whistle of the pot their tea was ready. Another wave of motions summoned the pot of tea and two sets of cups and saucers. Newt enjoyed the ability to use his magic without Percival’s worried look. He needed to use magic even while pregnancy, that was a tough lesson learned. They had come a long way since then, though Percival still watched over every little spell he cast.

“Do you take sugar?”

“On occasion.”

Taking it as yes, he summoned some cubes of sugar. Watching Mr. Snape drop in four cubes of sugar into the tea made his heart warm. There was a slight but noticeable change in the way Mr. Snape sat. The muscles in Mr. Snape’s shoulders looked more relax. This was probably the most he was going to get out of the man. He may not be able to get the isolated man to open up to what had caused the pain that was still looming over him, still Newt was glad that he could be there for Mr. Snape even a little bit. Maybe Mr. Snape didn’t want him to be here. Maybe acting like a mother Occamy was vexing. In this moment he wouldn’t let those worries stop him from making sure the man sitting across from him was alright.

Blowing to cool his drink before taking a sip he wondered when he had last tasted tea.

“Didn’t you mention that tea makes you sick?”

“The little one will be fighting me about that later, but I couldn’t let you drink alone. They say you should never drink alone.”

“I’m sure that strictly applies to alcohol consumption.”

He giggled at his own naive thinking. Through his bangs he swore he caught a glimpse of Mr. Snape’s mouth turned upward for a split second.

“You do not have to force yourself to drink with me.”

“I’m not forcing myself.”

 

When the morning light shined directly in his eyes Harry nearly fell out of bed. His surroundings were now even more blurred due to his weak eyes being assaulted by the sun rays. Harry tried to figure out why the sun had decided to blind him this morning when all throughout his years of sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory it hadn’t done that. Reaching towards the blurred red curtains he tried to shield himself from the blasted sun. In the shadow of the curtains his eyes adjusted. Now he could make out an object floating above where his head had rested on the pillow. It was his glasses floating in midair that had been used to guide the sun's rays to his face.  Giving a sigh, he plucked them from the air and spelled them, so they wouldn’t go flying off when he wore them.

Everything else about his side of the room remained untouched. If Ron were really pissed off Harry knew there would be more surprises in store for him. Or maybe his redhead friend had already slipped itching powder into his robes. He wouldn’t know until he wore them.

Sitting back onto his bed he debated returning to sleep. The exact events of his dream were blurred, but the dancing of butterflies that it had invoked remained despite the rude awakening.

“Might as well get ready for breakfast.”

 

Percival woke to a cold bed. When was the last time he had woken without Newt’s sleeping face besides him he couldn’t recall. The overprotective side of him screamed for him to send out a search for his missing spouse. After all, how could he have not noticed the absence of a pregnant wizard he shared a bed with? Last night’s dinner and cleanup had used up more of both his emotional and magical reserves than he had to in a while. It had all been worth it. But now he was left alone to greet the morning. Quickly he removed himself from the bed and exited the room.

As it turned out there was no need to sound the alarm to Mr. Snape as he found both wizards in the living area. Once again, his wondrous host was in that armchair reading. Newt laid on the couch arms holding a book open above his head. Percival knew that if it weren’t for the baby bump the magizoologist would be upside down on the couch, legs hanging over the top of the frame to steady himself while reading. How Newt could read like that still baffled him.

“Would you care to join us?” Mr. Snape's calm voice asked without looking up from his book.

Whatever his spouse was reading must’ve been intriguing as no words were exchanged as he approached the couch. Instead Newt lifted his legs just enough to allow him to slip into the space on the couch. Once settled Newt’s legs laid on his lap. This was all so comforting and familiar. Perchance it was his own imaginings of Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter sharing moments with them that made it feel this way. To have this be a reality instead of something in his mind caused a smile to spread across his face. All that was missing was a certain young man with bright eyes sitting beside the man in black.

 

Potter luck was on his side this morning as not only was his robes remain itch powder free, his appetite was good. It wasn’t even that bothersome how he had to once again sit away from his friends. If things kept going this way he could survive making this place his new seat, although he didn’t want that to be the case. While sipping his pumpkin juice Harry looked over at his friends. Things seemed to be far quieter this morning with Ron carelessly moving his spoon within a bowl of what he guessed was oatmeal. Hermione looked too lost in thought to realize that some of Ron’s oatmeal was spilling onto her sleeve.

“I should really say something to them, shouldn’t I?” He muttered to the scone he had placed onto his plate earlier.

Harry knew that he would end up looking completely mental if he kept up this habit of talking to food. But what else could he do? Severus couldn’t give him advice. Newt and Mr. Graves were busy with getting ready to be co teachers to deal with his childish drama. And Draco was absent from breakfast this morning.

Glancing at the Slytherin table he noticed that another certain someone was missing. Parkinson and Greengrass seemed to be carrying on just fine without Zabini. Harry hoped that the absence of these two meant that Draco had confessed his feelings and they had run off together. Of Course, that was just his wild imaginings.  He plucked a Granny Smith apple from the fruit bowl in front of him and placed it next to the scone.

 

Draco had woken up late. No not late, Malfoys were fashionably tardy never late. Regardless he had missed breakfast. So, this fine morning he had to settle for one of the apples that occasionally appeared in the fruit basket of the common room. Once he thought that Snape was the one providing them, but the image of Snape picking out fruit and assembling a basket didn’t seem plausible. These were definitely from the house elves. Draco knew that he could order Dobby to give him some food before he had to attend his first class. Dobby was no longer his own personal house elf still if he barked orders he would get served. The cruel way he had often treated the creature was something he didn’t want to resort to. And just like the reason why he didn’t wake on time, it was all Harry Potter’s fault.

Half the night he had been up wondering how he had gotten set with the task of getting Harry to speak again with Weasley. How could he accomplish such a daunting mission?

“Stupid Gryffindors.” Forcefully he bit into the Granny Smith apple.

 

Blaise sat in the common room instead of going to the Great Hall. He didn’t feel like dealing with the possibility of sitting down to breakfast with Potter. The Gryffindor was absent from the Slytherin table at dinner the previous night, though he supposed that was due to Draco’s Prefect meeting. Pansy had already given him the rundown of the meeting and how Granger had chatted with Draco afterwards. There wasn't enough candy in the world to please all the ridiculous jealous thoughts he had. How he managed to keep such strong jealousy in check on a daily basis was one of the world's greatest mysteries.

Hearing a familiar voice mutter “Stupid Gryffindors” he turned away from the large window that looked into the lake.

“Zabini.” Draco sounded startled.

“Malfoy.” He didn’t let his surprise show, though he was very curious of why Draco was not dining with Potter.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to class?” Draco asked holding a bitten Granny Smith apple, which he knew was the blond’s favorite fruit.

He smirked at the Prefect badge that had obviously been repolished. “One meeting and you start acting like a Prefect.”

“Just doing my duties.” Draco moved to take another bite of the apple. “This will be the last time I give you fair warning that you’re going to be late.”

Smirking to himself he followed after the blond outside of the dormitory. There was adequate space between them as they walked down the hallways. It was odd for it to be just the two of them like this.  Blaise could almost hear Parkinson and Greengrass tell him to go for it while Potter wasn't around. So he reached out his hand. Lightly it brushed up against Draco’s, but the blond seemed not to notice. As they got closer to the busier hallways he returned his hand by his side.

“Zabini.” Parkinson called out from the other side of students passing.

In the second that it to turn his eyes away from the witch Draco was gone.

“You missed it this morning. Potter kept glancing over at our table.” Greengrass flung herself at him.

“Wouldn't have felt right to entice him over and strike him down without you.” Parkinson handed him two slices of toast wrapped in a napkin.

“How thoughtful of you two to keep your viperous natures in check while I was away.”

 

With his classroom back in order and Potter back to attending classes Severus didn’t have an excuse to remain held up in his quarters. Not that his quarters were his anymore. There were students who he had to teach, or at least attempt to get some information to stick in their mind. He truly doubted if anyone remembered anything he taught in Potions.

Tugging on his outer teaching robes tighter around himself he readied to floo into his office. Perhaps giving a good scare to the students that ruined his classroom in his absence would do some good. Merlin knew he couldn’t deal with Mr. Scamander’s kindness anymore. This morning was far too much. He was nearly thankful that those curls had once again hid those eyes that had nearly looked into his soul.  How was it that two completely different people held that same ability? He needed to build up his walls. Walls that would keep out everyone. Only then could he leave them to continue their happy lives.

“I’ll be sure to inform the Headmaster of your decisions this afternoon.” He stepped through the floo before either responded.

Memories of the night before buzzed in his brain as he entered his office. If he were to close his eyes he could clearly see Emerald orbs looking at him a lip bitten nervously as though waiting for something. There were more pressing matters to think about. Class would be starting any minute now, so he had to push everything from last night and this morning out of his mind.

 

“Did you take your potions?” Percival asked.

“Uhuh,” Newt said turning the last page of his book.

“Mr. Scamander.” He scolded.

Slowly the book lowered enough so sapphire eyes poked out from behind the top of the book. Those guilty eyes. This was yet another thing he loved about this man. That adorable look of guilt was trying to hide behind that book again. He wouldn't let Newt runaway. Pushing the book up revealed the shocked expression of his husband. Unable to resist he snatched the book from Newts hand. Leaning over he hovered inches away from his husband’s lips. He almost let their lips touch.

“You need to take your potions.” He kept his tone stern.

There was a tinge of disappointment on that freckled face along with that bright red blush.

“Your adorableness is not getting you out of this.”

Newt avoided his gaze. They had been through this multiple times. Taking potions weren’t Newt’s favorite activity, nor was it his, but this was important.

“Percival.”

“If you don’t take those potions I will not kiss you.”

Newt’s attention was back onto him. He retreated as Newt tried to bring their faces together.

 

Newt didn’t like it when Percival withheld kisses like this. Of course, he was going to take those prenatal potions. They were necessary for the baby. Which was why he currently was avoiding them.

“I can’t take them now.”

“Why not? You need to...”

“Tea.”

Quickly Percival fully withdrew from him. Worry in his eyes.

“You drank tea?” Strong hands gently laid on his stomach. “Why would you do that? How are you feeling?”

Newt smiled at that worried expression. Sometimes Percival was too concerned but he knew that not saying anything would result in an even more worried husband.  He laid his own hands on top of his spouse’s. He could feel the magic of his child pulling at Percival’s.

“I had to do it.” Gazing at his stomach he sighed. “Won’t you forgive me this once little one?”

“I don’t see why you’d purposefully drink something that makes you sick.”

“I am fine. I just don't want to risk wasting the potions...Mr. Snape...” Quickly he looked over at the fireplace hoping that Mr. Snape wouldn’t step through any moment. He wouldn’t hide what happened from Percival, even so he didn’t want to embarrass their host. “This morning there was something off about him. I don’t know what happened...He seemed sad? ...Scared?.. Pained. I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Newt,” Percival reached out to cup his face. “Thank you for being so loving. It must’ve took a lot to get that stubborn fool to realize that he’s cared for.” Percival pushed his bangs aside. “But I don’t want you making yourself sick for another person.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” Percival pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He laid his hands onto Percival’s and pushed their lips together. A kiss on the forehead was not enough.

 

Percival smiled into the kiss. He adored the moments when Newt acted more forceful. Slowly their lips separated. The bright blush nearly washed out the freckles on Newt’s face.

“If you are feeling up for it we can pay our grandson a visit.”

“Of course!” Newt nearly jumped up from the couch.  

“You are sure that you’re feeling alright?”

“I am not going to stay sitting around all day. “With a wave of his wand Newt’s clothes changed. “Hurry let's get going.”

Percival smiled at his impatient love. Taking his hand, he stepped into the fireplace.

“Oh my. I wasn’t expecting to see you two.” The medi-witch said turning away from the wall of potions. “Is everything alright?”

“My apologies Madam.  I am still unfamiliar with the layout of this castle.”

“You are welcomed here anytime. Since I have you two here I would like to run a scan.”

“You did this on purpose.” Newt accused.

“It’s for the best.”

“Don’t worry dear. I just would like to ease my own concerns. When was your last check up?” The Medi-witch guided them to an empty bed.

“I hate to admit that it has been some time.”

“Afraid of hospitals?” The Medi-witch guided his husband to sit down.

“No just busy.” Newt spoke softly.

“As long as you're here you will take time out of your busy schedule to check in.” The medi-witch waved her wand several patterns one after the other. “Everything is looking very healthy.” The woman beamed. “It has been a while since I’ve had to deal with babies. Are you planning to know the sex before birth?”

“Waiting.” Newt smiled.

“Then I won’t say a word. You’re free to go. Make sure you eat well and take your potions.”

“I’ll see to it that he does.”

 

Draco spotted Harry from across the way. He also caught a glimpse of Weasley eyeing the Gryffindor. What would it take for the Ginger to apologize? He didn’t know all the details of the fight, still he knew it was the redhead's fault.  Granger inclined her head clearly signally for him to talk to Potter. As if he needed to be reminded. He would get around to doing that eventually.

Maneuvering through the halls he ended up aside of the messy mop head.

“So, what kept you from showing up for breakfast?” The all too nosy Gryffindor asked.

“Jealous Potter?”

“Something happened?” Harry’s eyes widened in wonder.

“I should be asking you that.”

“Zabini wasn’t at breakfast either.”

“It’s not my job to keep tabs on Zabini.” He wouldn't tell Harry about this morning. Nor would he disclose that moment when he swore that Zabini’s hand had brushed against his. “Besides I can see it in your face that you’re dying to tell me about last night.”

“Room of requirements after class?”

He nodded.

 

In total Severus had managed to take 100 points from Gryffindor, 25 from Hufflepuff and 10 from Ravenclaw before lunch. It had lightened his mood tremendously. The reactions of unaware students jumping at his voice were perhaps the closest thing to what could be deemed as a happy memory. This was the only thing he had to motivate him to complete what he needed to do today. Especially since he had volunteered himself to speak with Albus. Why all of a sudden was he willingly volunteering himself for things? Severus’s disinclination towards approaching the Headmaster’s office, which was already on the top of his most hated activities list, was growing more by the second. Nothing good came of visiting the old coot.

“Severus my boy what brings you by?”

“I have come to relay the decision on your proposal to our esteemed guests.”

“Wonderful.” Albus clasped his hands together. “Lemon drop? Tea?”

“I will not be staying long.”

“Tell me what is their decision.” Severus was aware that this old coot already knew. He always did. “Do not keep me in suspense.”

“Against all my warnings they have decided to accept your offer with a few stipulations. You will not keep them here against their will...”

“My boy.” Albus interrupted.

Shooting an icy glare, he continued. “If they choose to leave within a day or a week you must allow them to do so.” He held the gaze of those twinkling eyes until Albus nodded. He wouldn’t let Albus twist the meaning of his words. “For the time they spend here they shall remain as they are.”

“You are willing to take on such a responsibility?”

“I am begrudgingly accepting the situation I find myself in.  As such I will not tolerate any of your insufferable interfering.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You are very aware of what I speak of.”

Albus began to stroke his beard. “It seems that trip has done a number on you.” Albus smiled. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Harry.”

Turning on his heels he strolled off. Slamming the door behind him for good measure. He wouldn’t even utter Potter’s name right now. Distance had to be built, something which he couldn’t do if everyone kept getting him to interact or talk about the Gryffindor.

 

Newt walked besides Percival through the empty halls. Their hands were not joined as they usually would, Percival wasn’t the only one who could deny affection. He wouldn’t be upset at his husband for long, how could he when visiting the Medi-witch was a necessity.

“Where are we going?”

He stopped as they came to a large wall. “Rolf said to meet near the kitchens.” He moved his hands over the wall looking for the right place.

“And we’re looking at a wall because?”

Finding the right brick, he pushed hard. “You have so much to learn about this place.” He smiled as the wall opened into a secret passageway.

 

“I look forward to learning.” Percival interlocked their fingers as they moved through the passageway.

The wall in front of them opened up. Without Newt he’d be completely turned around in this place. His husband stuck out his head glancing both ways before stepping out. The action made him feel as though they were students sneaking around hoping not to get caught from ditching class.

“Rolf.” Newt called out in a whisper.

He spotted their grandson talking to blond girl wearing bright pink glasses that faintly resembled the eyes of an owl. Based on snippets he was told from Rolf and Credence the girl was named Luna Lovegood. She seemed like a lovely young woman. What others would see as absurd oddities of her personality he saw as a special type of strength.

With wide eyes Rolf ran towards them. “Grandfather! Grampy!”

“Have you been keeping out of trouble?” He asked as he tightly hugged his grandson. They rarely got to see one another outside of the holidays because of how far away they lived.

“I am Grampy.”

He cherished that nickname despite it not matching his demeanor at all. Newt fitted more with cute nicknames, but he wouldn’t give this one up so easily.

“This is Luna.” Rolf spoke with pink tinted ears.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Thank you for taking care of our grandson.”

Lovegood turned to Rolf with a smile on her face. “You told them about the charm?” She turned back towards them. “Keeps away the Nargles you know.”

In all his years he hadn’t heard of Nargles. Turning towards Newt his husband too looked slightly confused, but offered a shy smile to the young woman.

“I brought your case Grandfather.” Rolf picked up the leathered case he had seen Newt carry practically every day since they met.

“Thank you.”

A smile tugged on his face at the sight of Newt holding the case in a warm embrace as if it were a long-lost friend.

“I made sure everyone got fed inside.”

“You’re a wondrous help.” Newt tousled Rolf’s hair.

They looked so much alike the big difference was that Rolf was far more outspoken than his husband.

“Did you get a chance to see inside?” He asked Lovegood.

“Oh yes. Magnificent. I’ve seen a few of those creatures on trips with my father.”

“Is your father a Magizoologist as well?”

“Oh no. He’s just of the curious sort. He edits The Quibbler.” Lovegood rummaged in her bag to produce a magazine he hadn’t seen before. This girl was full of surprises. Perhaps a perfect fit for their family. “You may have a copy no charge. Many won’t take them.”

“I will gladly take one. It’s important to read a large variety of literature, how else are we to expand our knowledge.” He glanced at the cover. “I for one can’t wait to learn more about these Nargles.”

“Page twelve.”  The young woman beamed.

 

Newt looked at the young woman smiling at Percival. To think that he had worn his husband down to the point that regardless of the eccentric way this woman dressed, and acted Percival could genuinely smile and engage with her. He could still recall how Percival had been completely lost the first time he had attended a gathering of magizoologists. His very businesslike husband joked about oddity being a requirement of the profession. He had to admit that there were a handful of magizologists he had met at such gatherings that were bordering on being off their rocker, still he admired them because the oddities that often put people off was what made many magizologists able to connect with mythical creatures.

“Are you on your way back home?” Rolf asked placing a hand to his rounded stomach. “I’ll see you soon for the holidays.”

“We won’t be leaving for a while. In fact,” Rolf met his gaze. “We’re going to be teaching for a little while.”

“Really?”

“That’s...that’s okay right? It... won’t be embarrassing will it?”

“Of course not.” Rolf smiled brightly.

 

Blaise paced the tiled floor of the boy’s lavatory. He couldn’t stay here for the rest of the day Parkinson and Greengrass wouldn’t let him. In fact, it was surprising that they hadn’t already walked in to get him. When his mind gave him a break from criticizing his is attempt to get Draco’s attention he focused on the sinking feeling when he caught a painful look on Potter’s face. Draco would look over every time this occurred watching for several moments until Potter showed his middle finger.

He splashed water on his face.  He had to get his ugliness under control.

“Zabini if you don’t come out in the next minute we are coming in.” Greengrass shouted outside the lavatory.

Wiping off the water with his hands he took a breath. Silently he named all of the best Quidditch teams, it was one of the few things that helped him contain his ugliness. An image of his mother came to mind. She would tell him to cover that ugliness with a smile. Looking into the mirror he smiled. It didn't look right so he tried again.

“Good enough.”

He stepped out of the lavatory to see Parkinson and Greengrass looking at something down the hall.

Parkinson was the first to notice his emergence of the bathroom. “You just missed a peeved looking Malfoy.”

“Must have been one heated discussion.” Greengrass held out his textbook.

“Potter?” He grabbed the book.

“No Snape.”

“What would he expect? Anyone could tell that Snape was pissed about something.”

“Moved through the halls like a bat out of hell.”

Blaise was so confused.

“Oh well. If it’s not a Prefect thing I don’t have to worry about it.” Parkinson grinned. “Come on we have things to take care of. I heard the most intriguing rumor.”

 

 

Harry sat waiting in the room of requirements that currently resembled a close replica of Draco’s room. So far classes had gone on as they had the previous day. This habit of picking out a seat far enough from his two friends while ignoring the whispers weren’t as bothersome today. Last night had been far too wonderful for stupid things like this to ruin his joy. And what was even greater was that there could possibly be other times to spend with Newt and Mr. Graves. A loud slam announced Draco’s entrance. With a flick of his wand Draco shattered the inkwell on the desk next to the bed he was sitting on. Harry didn’t know what to do. Usually he’d engage with the temperamental blond countering each spell with gusto. He had yet to heal fully. The sharp stabs of pain as his chest constricted before his mind felt deprived of oxygen were constant reminders. If it weren’t for the tingle of his magical core weaving itself back together he would’ve thought the cure had failed. Another spell hit the wall behind him. Feeling that he could let off some steam as well he flung his own spell towards his furious friend. Draco dodged it with little effort before grinning at his opponent.

“Let me know if I’m too much for you Potter.”

“I could defeat you without using a single ounce of my magic.”

“Just be sure not to pass out I don’t want to drag your body to the infirmary.”

Erring on the side of caution he decided to focus on deflecting spells more than casting his own. This spar was the most magic he’d used in a while and it showed. The spells that he did cast were so weak and unfocused that it resembled his magical abilities when he first came to Hogwarts. As Draco came close to hitting his head with a counter spell his frustration rose.

“Are you really that weak?” Draco asked lowering his wand.

There was a deep worry in those silver eyes. Harry couldn't handle that look on the Slytherin’s face. All this was too frustrating. On any other day he could best Draco with one arm tied behind his back. Although he knew Draco trained nearly every day after school such efforts had yet to result in much victories for the blond. Getting out of life or death situations every school year had built up his physical and magical strength in a way that no individual training could accomplish. To have those strengths stripped from him was starting to bother him more and more. Back when he was on the mountain he hadn’t had to face this reality too much. Having Newt, Mr. Graves, and an angered giant lizard provided sufficient distraction from his weakening magic. The cure was doing its job, he could feel it, yet he had not notice much improvement. Perhaps he had gotten too used to potions that quickly alleviate his pains.

Harry didn’t want to complain to Severus about the painfully slow uptake. The man had risked his life to make this cure, had endured so much so he could live. To complain because he felt it wasn’t working fast enough would make him the most ungrateful person in the world.

“I guess you win for once.” He flopped down on the imitation bed.

It felt like he had run ten miles as he laid down. Magic tugging and pulling within him. If he moved any more he’d blackout. It was bad idea to duel Draco.

“What’s my prize?” Draco asked obviously trying to lighten the mood.

“You get to clean up this mess.”

“That’s a lousy prize.”

“How about I add on that I listen to every word of why you’re so peeved.”

“Weren’t you going to do that anyway?” Draco asked as he went over to fix the room.

“Maybe.”

“You are the worst friend ever.” Draco threw a pillow on his head.

“I know.” He muffled into the pillow.

“In light of the current situation I will remain your friend despite how aggravating it can be.”

“You’re pitying me?” He peaked out from the pillow.

“One hundred percent Potter.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” He said slowly moving to sit up. “So why are you so pissed that you’d threaten a poor sickly Gryffindor?”

“You have to stop milking that sick Gryffindor shite.”

“I haven’t even begun.”

“Ugg.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Come on tell me what’s going on.” He said while patting the mattress besides him.

“It’s your damn soon-to-be, if I have any say in it, husband’s fault.”

Harry blushed at Draco referring to Severus as his soon to be husband.

“What did my soon-to-be, if you have a saying it, husband do?”

He liked how those words sounded on his lips. How they almost tasted like butterbeer in his mouth. Liked how it set the butterflies in his stomach into flutter.

“Because of his absence we were stuck with the most moronic potions professor. I swear we would’ve been better off learning from a house elf! The worse thing is that the incompetent failure of a professor assigned this completely bollocks essay on some potion theory that was outdated forever ago. I spent forever working on the damn thing and now Snape says that he wouldn’t even take a glance at something that the professor assigned.”

“That’s what you get for being a good student.”

“You don’t understand I had to dig through so much old texts just to find the dam theory the professor was talking about. Granger and I had to compare notes! That dam bookworm probably won’t even flinch when Snape makes the announcement in class. She probably writes essays on old theories for fun.”

“Why didn’t you just put off the work until Snape came back like a typical student?”

“Maybe that’s what foolish Gryffindors do, but Slytherins tend to complete their potions homework as soon as possible and to a degree that our professor will deem acceptable.”

“Must be tough having such a harsh professor as head of house.”

“Not really. He helps us with our potions homework.”

“I knew it!”

Draco smacked him with the pillow. “You are too gullible.”

“Some would say that’s endearing.”

“I say that’s idiotic.”

“In my experience I have found that those two words mean the same thing when spoken by a Slytherin.”

 

Draco couldn’t help grinning at Harry’s comment. This darn Gryffindor.

“Speaking of Slytherins, how was your dinner date?”

“It wasn’t a date.”

“You say that, though you were acting as if it were.” Harry hugged the pillow to his chest. “Was it a disaster?”

Although he hadn’t gone on a date before he could come up with a million ways for things to go bad. For some reason the worst outcomes somehow ended with something exploding or someone ending up in the infirmary.

“Not at all. It was great with the four of us again.”

“Four? You left out that piece of info.” Draco guessed that the others were the wizards he’d seen in the infirmary. It wouldn’t make much sense if Harry and Snape had shared their date with anyone else, especially Dumbledore and McGonagall. “It couldn’t have been too fun with two extra people around.”

“I’m glad I had them there. I think things would’ve been ten times more awkward without them. They did so much for us. You should’ve seen it they turned Severus’s chambers into a tropical paradise and I got to have a dance.”

“You danced with Snape?”

“For about thirty seconds.”

“Well aren’t we pleased as punch.”

“That I am.”

“You should be. Snape doesn’t dance. He made me teach the Slytherins how to ballroom dance for the Yule Ball.”

“Well he seemed much better at dancing then me.”

“You could tell that from thirty seconds?”

“Well he did dance with someone else before me.”

“Really? Wonders never cease.”

“Jealous?”

“Are you?”

“Not at all. When I get the next chance to dance with him I’ll be much better. I should get dance lessons.”

Potter Optimism was refreshing. In all that had occurred with the poisoning and break of the Golden Trio he hoped that optimism wouldn't be too shattered. If things were the other way around he doubted he’d look at life the same way Harry did.

“So who were the other two at dinner? I assume they were the same wizards at the infirmary.”

Harry’s face brightened at his question. “That’s Newt and Mr. Graves.”

“They seem not bad.”

“They’re the best! You must meet them!”

“Technically I did.” He watched as Harry took out a parchment and mumbled something with his wand in hand.

“You know what I mean.”

“No offense Potter but I don’t know if I can handle getting to know any more of your friends.”

“Too bad you're meeting them.”

Harry returned the folded parchment into his robe pocket. In a flash the Gryffindor grabbed onto his hand dragging him off. Not one word left his lips as the Gryffindor guided him to some unknown destination. This was just one of the many things that he had gotten use to as Harry’s friend.

 

Percival stood on the dueling stage wand at the ready. After Rolf had returned to classes with Ms. Lovegood Newt had led him to the empty Defense classroom.  It was the sure-fire way to get acquainted with the space. If he were going to assist teaching, he may as well put effort into it. Anything half assed would drive him insane. Before he had to face a horde of students he had to familiarize himself with this space. His pride and reputation wouldn’t allow him to be upstaged by Mr. Snape.

“Ready?” Newt held the same ready position across from him.

There was no danger in this as he would only be deflecting Newt’s advances. It was good to get them both back into sparring practice with what was occurring around them.

“Ready.”

In the second it took to say that word Newt sent the first spell flying. He smirked as he managed to deflect it. Newt had retained his quick draw despite the need for such a gift lessened over the years. Husband or no Newt wasn’t going to go easy on him today. Spell after spell he countered each one. His past experiences coming back to him as they continued.

Newt smiled. “Tarantallegra!”

The spell managed to hit him. His legs began to move on their own accord. Uncoordinated dancing ensued accompanied by his husband’s laughter. With the distraction he wordlessly disarmed his opponent.

“That’s cheating. I already won.” Newt continued to laugh.

“You adore that spell don’t you,” he asked as he rid himself of the spell.

“I adore seeing you so uncoordinated.”

With now legs back under his control he strolled to his laughing lover. “And I adore you.” He pressed a kiss on Newt’s cheek.

 

Draco stood in front of the Defense classroom. This class had been canceled for the past sessions without any explanation. Maybe it somehow connected with Harry’s poisoning. He'd have to investigate the matter later.

“What are we doing here Potter?”

“According to the map they are here.”

“And what about class?”

“If we get caught you can blame me for kidnaping you.”

“I will. Slytherin is going to win the house cup easily with all the points you’re going to lose.”

“Not if Dumbledore awards Gryffindor a bunch of the points at the end.”

“I never forgave that coot for doing that in first year.”

“Come on.” Harry pushed through the doors.

 

Newt turned to the open-door wand drawn. Practicing always made him a little jumpy afterwards. Percival’s hand trailed down his arm helping to lower it. He didn’t recognize the blond student at first then he noticed Harry besides him. This was the same blond that he had seen when Harry had received the Cure. Based on the green of his inner robes Newt knew this young man was in Slytherin.

“What are you doing here Harry?”

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Percival added.

“Thought we could use some time off.” The blond student scoffed. Harry turned to address the other. “Hey I should enjoy some freedom before McGonagall decides to keep me locked up in Gryffindor tower.”

“As if she would punish you. Precious Golden boy.” The Slytherin shoved Harry rather roughly causing him to worry. That worry quickly faded at Harry’s sly smile.

“So have you two told Rolf the good news yet?”

“We did earlier today. He seems glad that we will be sticking around to teach.”

The Slytherin scoffed again. “And who thought that was a good idea?”

“Don’t mind Malfoy,” Harry stuck his tongue out at the blond. “Thinks that he can get away with having a horrid personality because Snape is his Godfather.”

“How I act has nothing to do with my relation to Snape.”

“Oh, so it’s just natural prattish attitude then?”

“Better than being naturally feeble-minded.”

Harry shook his head halfheartedly as if to communicate that he had given up on this conversation.

 

Percival watched the two young men trying to make sense of things. He knew from clippings of the Daily Prophet, and other more trustworthy news outlets, over the years that the name Malfoy was synonymous with anti-Potter. Of course, if anyone could make a friend of an enemy it would be the bright young man he had met so many years ago.

“Can you keep an eye on this one while I sit through McGonagall’s lecture?” Mr. Potter asked motioning to his friend.

“It would be our pleasure.”

“I am not an animal that needs to be looked after.”

“There, there.” Mr. Potter said petting the blond on the head. “Be a good boy while I’m away.”

“Stop messing up my hair.” Mr. Malfoy shoved away the offending hand.

“I’ll see you all later.”

As soon as Mr. Potter left Mr. Malfoy let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Newt asked.

“Everything.” A hand ran smoothed down the tousled hair.  “Do you know how long I waited to rechallenge Potter in Quidditch? And now I doubt he will be playing at all this year. Plus Snape is set to destroy an essay that I worked really hard on. On top of everything I got set with a week's worth of detention.”

“You should consider yourself lucky. I got a month's worth of detention when I flipped off my instructor.”

Silver eyes widened. “A whole month? I hope it was worth it.”

“Depends on who you ask. To some it was beyond priceless for the school’s most rule abiding student to flip off an instructor who had gone on an uncomfortable and downright offensive rant about ‘the dangers of homosexuality’. Such claims had no place in a school like Ilvermorny, nor anywhere else for that matter.”

“Your professor really did that?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t say that the instructor was a product of the time, to say that would dismiss the severity of his words. I had never once went against a professor until that day. Prejudice and discrimination was not something I could tolerate being thrust into mine or my fellow students faces when we were simply there to gain an education. I saw no issue in correcting the wild myths of homosexuals being horrendous diseased creatures and politely telling the instructor to shove his shit back up his ass.” He said emphasizing the last word by vigorously thrusting his pointed middle finger in the air.

“I couldn’t imagine that happening here at Hogwarts.”

“I’m glad to hear that. It can be very damaging for an adult who is meant to educate and be looked up  as all-knowing to perpetrate hate and fear to impressionable minds.”

“What ever happened to that professor?”

“I’m pleased to say that after a month of detentions where I was called everything in the discriminatory book and facing cruel punishments I had gathered enough evidence to prove that the instructor was unfit to continue teaching at Ilvermorny.”

“You went through that for month before they fired him?”

“I was willing to tolerate anything thrown at me if it meant that person never taught again. I had to collect evidence or else it would be his word against mine, in which I would lose regardless of being a model student. It was very satisfying that when I had gained a rather lucrative and prestigious position at MACUSA that I had a run in with the very same instructor begging for a job. The man who constantly told me I was better off dead due to my sexual orientation was completely down on his luck. I didn’t hide one ounce of satisfaction that the evidence had not only prevented him from teaching but that his reputation had been tarnished with claims of child abuse severe from elaborated rumors that no one had even bothered to fact check. There was still so much disgust in those eyes as he begged for me to do something. I simply told him ‘you reap what you sow’ and sent him on his way.” He smirked as he recalled the horrified look on the man’s face. And how he had used wandless magic to speed up the bastard’s departure. He was sure to keep that last part of the story out, wouldn’t do good to teach this young man to use magic in that way.

 

Newt was slightly stunned at his husband’s story. Percival hadn’t shared this part of his past with him. Newt wasn’t upset at not being told this story before, in fact it was the very opposite. He guessed that his rather methodical husband had saved this story for just the right occasion. Over all the years they had been together as acquaintances, coworkers, friends, lovers, husbands, and parents Percival had made himself open to answering any questions he had. If he had asked about school Percival would’ve told him with ease.

The Slytherin looked from Percival to him, thoughtfulness etched into his face. “You are very lucky to have this man.”

“I am.” He agreed.

“I think that I am luckier to have him.” Percival said moving to stand closer to him. “Thank Merlin that we were brought together.”

Bending down his husband’s hand gently rested on top of his belly. Slowly that hand before moving in circles. He closed his eyes as the child within him bounced with excitement. Another hand came up to his face caressing his cheek. He enjoyed the combined sensations.

“I love you.” He said opening his eyes to meet his husband’s.

“I love you far more than words can begin to express.” Percival placed warm lips onto his forehead.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blond try to slip away. It reminded him of their son Credence, the boy would always disappear as to not interrupt an intimate moment between his fathers. He felt like the world's worst parent for letting his son go ignored like that. Despite a lengthy awkward family discussion led by Percival about the subject, where Credence expressed that he didn’t feel neglected by those moments, guilt  still stuck in the back of his mind. Balancing being a husband and a father was not easy by any stretch of the imagination. At one point out of guilt of his supposed neglect of his son he outright ignored Percival each time Credence happened to walk in. Two weeks had gone by in this manner before Credence broke out into tears. “What’s wrong honey?” He’d asked so worried that something had happened with the neighborhood boys who Percival called bad influences. “Y...you...You hate Daddy.” Credence bawled wiping the tears with the back of his sleeves. “What makes you say that?” He asked beyond shock that his son would say that. “B.. because...because you’re fighting. Fighting means you hate him.” His heart had nearly broken in pieces when his son choked through sobs. “I don’t hate Daddy. We are not fighting.” “You are!” Credence wailed. “What would make you think that we are fighting?” He asked trying to soothe the crying child. “You...” Credence hadn’t gotten past that one word before new sobs erupted from him. Newt had been so lost at what to do to when Credence pushed his attempt of a hug away. Percival opening the door had suppressed the sobs slightly. “What’s going on?” Percival had asked coming down to Credence’s eye level alongside Newt. Credence could only point at him while sniffing. “He thinks I hate you because we’re fighting.” He tried to explain. “We are fighting?” “Our son seems to think so.” He’d said pleading with his eyes for assistance. “Credence we aren’t fighting.” Percival said taking hold of their son’s hand. “But you don’t kiss like before.” “I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable about us kissing so much.”  He’d tried to explain. Without another word Percival had moved into action, bringing him into the most heated kiss as if to make up for those two weeks. Credence sobs had settled, and a smile filled his face. “See son we love each other.” “And we love you.” Together they’d kissed Credence opposite cheek. That was perhaps one of his most treasured memories.

“Newt?” Percival asked wiping away some tears he hadn’t realized he had shed while thinking a back on memories. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” He offered a smile feeling terrible that he had worried his husband. “I was just thinking back to when we ‘were fighting’.” He whispered.

There was acknowledgement in those dark eyes that said he didn’t need to explain any further.

“Does he need Madam Pomfrey?” The blond asked, concern coloring his words.

“I’m fine.” He flashed a small smile towards Harry’s friend.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Would you like to wait with us until Harry is done with his talk?”

“You’re positive that you don’t need Madam Pomfrey?”

“I just get emotional sometimes. Please stay.”

“I would also like it if you stayed.”

“We could play a game.”

The blond smirked. “Do any of you know how to play a game called Go-Fish?”

 

Harry entered the office of his Head of House trying to keep himself from trembling due to both his apprehension and the pain lingering from using magic to find Mr. Graves and Newt. McGonagall sat with a half-smile that showed she too was feeling uncomfortable about this meeting. Under different circumstances she’d probably hug him like she did every so often.

“Mr. Potter have a seat.”

He did his best to not show hesitation as he took the seat. It was imperative to show McGonagall that he was serious about his feelings. This wasn’t the time to act like a child who was about to get scolded. After all he was practically an adult who could be held accountable for his own actions. Despite the anxiety provoking situation he sat taller in the chair. The dinner he had with Severus, Newt and Mr. Graves had reinforced the fact that he had fallen for his once snarky potions professor who seemingly hated him with every fiber of his being. What he felt for Severus was real. It was something he was willing to fight for.  He was as ready to face McGonagall. In true Harry Potter fashion, he barreled head forward into this figurative fight.

“I know what you’re going to say.” He spoke with a neutral tone. The confrontation with Ron would not be repeated with McGonagall.

“You do?” His Head of House inclined her head slightly.

“I’ve already heard most of it from Ron.” There was no denying that his professor knew the trio was currently on a break. “You don’t approve of what happened between Se...” McGonagall's posture stiffened. “Snape and I. You’re going to point out that he’s too old or that he’s a snarky bastard, both statements which I don’t agree with. You're going to accuse him of slipping a love potion into my pumpkin juice or something ridiculous like that.” Harry thought he was talking neutrally but when his Head of House raised a hand to stop him he realized he had just prattled off at full speed.

He braced himself for her words. Ready for every insult that his mind had already listed since his fight with Ron, most of which were directed at his own stupidity. Under his Gryffindor bravery he was always unsure of himself.

“Harry,” Her informal address made him nervous. “I must apologize to you. I shouldn’t have flown off the handle the way I did the other day. It was wrong of me to approach this...” She paused clearly searching for the right words. “...change in such a manner. Though to say your actions was a shock would be the understatement of the century.” McGonagall looked at him carefully as if she were trying to see him as he was now rather than the eleven-year-old he had been in First year.  “I have watched you grow up over the years. Watched as you have sacrificed so much...Believe me that I want nothing more than for you to be happy.”

“Severus makes me happy.”

Her eyes grew wide, at his admission or the use if Snape’s first name he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both.

“Does professor Snape honestly make you happy?”

If his Head of House was trying to instill doubt in him it wouldn’t work. Regardless of their odd circumstances he knew what he felt in his heart to be true.

“Yes.”

“Professor Snape is a difficult man.” He didn’t object to this fact. “You of all people must know how difficult he is,” McGonagall leaned back against her chair and adjusted her hat. “which is why I have a hard time understanding this new development.”

It was a new development, one he didn’t come close to seeing as being a part of his life. Being The Chosen One had dominated every aspect of his life since joining the Wizarding World. He hadn’t thought about falling for someone before the inevitable war. It would be his rotten luck that his timing was so off. Since coming to Hogwarts he’d been told of his greatness and the fulfillment of the prophecy which still flew over his head. Despite not understanding everything the bottom line was that he had to defeat old Voldemort again. Prophecies that invited attacks against his life didn’t leave too much room for self-discovery or prolonged thoughts of the future. If it weren’t for meeting Newt and Mr. Graves, he’d probably throw aside any possibility of a life for himself after the war. Once Voldie was gone what was he left with? Fame? Glory? He didn’t want those things. Never wanted them. When things were all over he now thought of being with Severus. He always wanted to have a family of his own without knowing who was going to be in that family or even how to go about having a family. His sexuality had limited such prospects of creating a family.

He once thought that Sirius would be his family. It hit so hard to lose the closest thing to a true family he had.  Dreams of having someone to care for him like a father shattered the moment Sirius fell through the veil. After that he didn’t want to think about getting close to someone like that again. Now he knew that there was still a possibility for him to have a family. A possibility to start one with Severus.

“It just sort of happened.”

“Things do just sort of happen to you, don’t they?”

“Must be a perk of being The Chosen One.”

“Only Merlin knows what has become of you.” McGonagall muttered.

“I swear I’m not under imperius curse or a love potion.” He re-stated.

“That's not what I meant.” Her hat was readjusted again. “I worry that Professor Snape may not be able to return the care you give him.” Something about her face said that she was holding back. “ I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know. You, Dumbledore, my friends...everyone doesn’t want me to get hurt. But I know that Severus doesn’t want me to be hurt more than you all combined.” As he spoke his mind reflected on the discussion he had with Newt after the fight he had with Severus on that mountain top. Already the man had tried to push him aside to prevent from getting hurt.

“I hope you are right.”

“I know I am.”

The woman sighed as she stood from her seat. “As your Head of House I in no way approve of such a relationship. As a simple old woman who wants the best for you however, I promise to not let my lack of understanding from being there for you when needed. This in no way means that I give you freedom to...” Harry interrupted the witch with a heartfelt hug.

“Thank you.”

 

“What the Bloody Hell!” Draco declared as he once again lost the Muggle card game.

“Is something wrong?” The timid wizard looked down at his pile of pairs. “Did we play it right?”

“What’s wrong is that I lost again. I thought you said you never played this game before.”

“Must be beginners luck.” the American smiled as he dropped a hand onto the other wizard’s.

“No such thing” He declared looking straight into Mr. Grave’s eyes.

“Are you accusing me of assisting my wonderful husband so that he would win a silly card game?” Mr. Graves said with a small smile.

“Cheater!” He threw his cards down at the cheater.

“Who? Me? I have never cheated in my life.” Mr. Graves said reshuffling the discarded cards into a stack.

“I highly doubt that.”

A loud growl from the large stomach caught their attention.

The soft-spoken man blushed. “It must be dinner time.”

A Tempus charm was casted revealing that it was pass dinner time. How they had managed to spend so much time on a simple card game was beyond him. Though he had to admit it was enjoyable.

“I’ll take you back to Snape’s office if you need me to.” He offered taking the fixed deck of cards.

“What about Harry?”

“Potter is on his own. I don’t wait for anyone.”

The stern looking of the duo chuckled. “I think we will take the floo back.”

“Probably for the best. If you’re going to be teaching might as well avoid students as much as possible now.” He moved to the door of the classroom. Before reaching for the door handle he turned back to the couple. “It was a pleasure to meet the both of you officially.”

“The pleasure was ours. Good evening Mr. Malfoy.”

“Good evening Mr. Graves.”

“I look forward to the next time we play Go Fish.”

“Next time I won’t let your husband help you cheat.” Mr. Scamander turned bright red. “Good evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!   
> I'm so thankful for every one who supports this fic by reading,kudos,or commenting. And I'm thankful that AO3 exists to let us all share storieswith one another.   
> Hope you all are doing well and get to eat some good food.p


	5. Avoidance

Sleep Deprivation was going to be a problem. Severus had the occasional sleepless nights many times over his years, however as he sat at the desk in his office he knew sleep was doomed to elude him. This office desk would no doubt become his new get away, which would be interrupted by Draco or other students every so often. He needed space. There were far too many things to occupy his mind. How could he rebuild his walls of isolation if he had no moment to himself?

Last night after his guests had recounted their day and retired for the night he flooed into his office. Being out of his chambers all night and keeping his mind attentive as to not fall asleep had proven thus far successful of preventing a repeat of Mr. Scamander showing at his bedroom door with a worried look. Avoiding such emotional provoking experiences greatly benefited the reorganization of his office.

Rhythmic tapping against his office door stilled his hand in mid reach. The last time someone had knocked on his door he had been gifted with the plant that had helped safe Harry’s life. A knock came again. No, he would not answer it. Nor would he reopen the floo connection between his office and his chambers just yet.  Resuming his actions of alphabetizing the contents of his shelves he chose to let whoever it was move on. The spells casted on his door wouldn’t allow entrance or the person outside to hear his movements. For all the outsider knew he didn’t exist at this moment.  He didn’t want to exist at this moment.

When the knocking ceased he decided to set out on another task. A crumpling sound turned his attention yet again to the door. A piece of paper pushed from beneath the thin gap of the door and the floor. Counting to a hundred as to not act in haste he eyed the paper. Whispering Accio the parchment floated towards him. Whatever he had expected to see he hadn’t expected it to be a letter.

_You were wrong about me not being able to stomach a meal with you._

_Can’t wait to do it again._

_-HP_

Severus crumpled the letter as his mind reminded him of the moment he told Potter those words. Moving over to the fireplace he tossed the parchment in.

This had all been a mistake. Why was he falling into this path of denial? Things couldn't go back to the way it was before this, with him acting genuinely horrible to Harry.  But he couldn't let what was happening go on. Harry, no Potter.  Potter’s magical core would return to its strength, he’d see to that, and then their paths would diverge. Maybe their paths could run parallel to one another, but never again could they intersect in the same way they had.

 

Blaise was surprised to see that Potter was missing from Their table this morning. Apparently it was back to talking to food for The Chosen One, though this time it seemed that an bright green apple was added to the scone the brunette chatted with.  The Granny Smith reminded him of Draco. And where was Draco? There was no identifiable platinum hair sitting amongst either of their Houses.

“Maybe we should invite bonkers Potter over.” Greengrass suggested while stabbing her meal.

“Why not? Rumors are circulating like crazy that he is no longer the head of the famous trio and that he’ll be joining our House soon enough.”

“They are just that rumors.” He kept his eyes on Potter as he mixed cream into his oatmeal. “Just like when people were saying that he was going to be the next Dark Lord.”

“Or when he was trying to steal Granger away from that redhead.”

“That was my work.” Parkinson admitted.

“Couldn’t have come up with a better rumor?” He grimaced once he realized he had poured too much cream. The soggy mushy mess didn’t look at all appetizing.

“As if you could come up with any better Zabini.”

“I have more important things to deal with than stupid rumors.”

“Ah yes the issue of a certain someone.  I have good reason to believe that the rumors concerning that don’t hold any facts.”

He took a bite of his oatmeal. It tasted as horrible as he thought it would.

“Attention students.” Dumbledore's voice hushed the chatter. “It is with great pride to announce that we will be having two additional instructors this year.” Blaise scanned the faculty for any unfamiliar faces, but there was none. “Unfortunately, they couldn’t make it this morning. I assure you all that they are teeming with valuable experience.” Blaise was tempted to question what that meant. “Also, Professor Snape will be carrying on the duty of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts affective Monday. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your morning.”

Chatter resumed in the Hall. He took another spoonful.

“Why am I still eating this?” He muttered pushing the bowl away.

“I don’t know about you two, but I can’t wait to get back to flinging spells in Defense class.” Greengrass scrambled up her eggs, probably thinking about the poor soul who would be her dueling partner.

“Fingers crossed Snape lets you get away with permanently petrifying your opponent.”

“Who do you think are these mystery instructors Zabini?”

He didn’t care. At this moment he was more focused on the way Potter seemed to light up at the announcement. Potter knew something.  “As long as it’s not another ‘famous instructor’ like Lockhart I won’t mind.”

“Ug.” Greengrass’s face scrunched up.  “That guy was the worst.”

“Completely full of himself.”

“Talking about me again Parkinson?” Draco asked taking his usual seat.

“Not this time. We were talking about another pig-headed egomaniac.”

 

“Ah that narrows it down.” He said adjusting his plate.

Draco didn’t really care who they were talking about.  It wasn’t as if he were trying to get along with the witches that remained at Blaise's side. Perhaps he should be getting along with them. If Harry could manage a dinner and dance with Snape surely, he could somewhat civility engage with Blaise’s companions. Or was that ridiculous? Would it be completely ludicrous to think that the moment their hands brushed against each other yesterday morning was not just in his head? Or to think that there had been moments where the Slytherin had tried to gain his attention? He decided that it was ridiculous, but ridiculous usually panned out well for Harry.

No that couldn’t be his motivation for talking to Pansy Parkinson this morning. The only reason he had to engage with her was to gain access of her connections. For all the information he was given Parkinson stood ahead of the rumors in Hogwarts, she would know the more obscure things that didn’t get spread around as much. If he could tap into that resource, it would be easy to find who poisoned Harry.

Turning away from the witches whispering something to each other behind Blaise’s back he checked on his friend. Harry was eating which was a good sign. Next, he glanced at the Head Table where their Potions professor once again chose to leave empty. He should’ve told Snape about the idiot’s weak spells or how he caught a pained expression during class. Harry most likely would hate him for talking to Snape about it.

“Did you catch Dulme-bore’s announcement?” Parkinson asked when he turned his attention back to his table. “Two new instructors.”

He snatched a tart. Breakfast would be ending soon. “Already knew about it.” He took a bite.

“How?”

He smirked. “I have my ways.”

“You must tell us who they are.”

“I don’t have to do anything. Last I checked WE were not friends.”

Parkinson held a mischievous grin. “That’s right.”

Instantly his plate was tossed. His bitten tart smeared across his robes.

“What the hell Pansy!” Blaise shouted.

Draco looked up from his soiled robes to see that he hadn’t been the only one affected by Parkinson’s impulsive actions. Blaise was now covered in soggy oatmeal.

“You two make quite the pair.” Greengrass commented while scooting away from Blaise.

“Better hurry and get cleaned up before class.”

A simple cleaning spell wouldn’t take care of this mess, not that he was any good at those type of spells. House elves existed for a reason and cleaning spells weren’t on the list for Death Eaters in training. With a groan he got up from the table and moved to the nearest bathroom. By the extra footsteps he knew the other Slytherin wasn’t far behind him.  

“Some friends you got there.” He grumbled as he removed his robes.

He was joined at the sinks by the one he fancied. “I think they were trying to help.” Blaise mumbled.

Help? What kind of help required the both of them to be covered in food? Holding back a snarky remark he scrubbed the pastry off his robes.

“Sorry about them. They can be...”

“Terrible?”

Blaise snorted. He’d only heard that sound once before when the Slytherin had been told the stupidest joke he had ever heard. It made him smile to himself.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“How so?” he asked wringing out his robe.  He observed his cleaning efforts, it looked good enough to use a dry spell.

“I’ll be the one to get the ingredients for today’s brewing.”

He pulled his now clean robes back on.  “I swear if you pull a Potter and botch up the measurements I. will. kill. you.”

“I’m nothing like Potter.” Blaise scoffed, his tone sounding more than annoyed to his ears.

He watched as Blaise redressed, slightly morning the figure that the robes covered up. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that he had better things to focus on then how fetching Blaise looked today. Blaise looked fetching everyday regardless of the drab outfit everyone wore.

“That you’re not.” He left the bathroom before the other caught the pinking of his cheeks.

  


Eyes were following him as he moved across the potion classroom overlooking the other’s work. Glares were something he was accustomed to while he peered over the mediocre brewing. However, this was different. This was not a hateful look or a suspicious tracking of his movements. The owner of those eyes was merely watching. He wouldn't go as far as to say that Potter was fawning over him. He wasn’t type to be fawned over.

“Abysmal work as always.” He sneered at the green slime that this student as trying to pass off as a decent potion.

Scrolling past the rest of the students he made his way to the front of the class. Lifting his textbook, he let gravity pull it back to the desktop with a loud thump. All eyes were on him now.

“I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed my absence.” He drawled drawing out each word laced with venom. “The pitiful excuses of brewing you’ve all presented today has well informed me of the incessant lollygagging you’ve done whilst I was away.” Without removing his glare, he reached for the stack of essays that laid on his desk. “As for these,” he shook the stack. “I must applaud such feeble efforts.” Wandless and wordless he lit the papers on fire in his hand. Horrified gasps were music to his ears as the ashes of the papers scattered to the floor. Severus reveled in the thought of replicating this moment with his other students. The Ravenclaws would burst into tears at this display.  “Must I remind you all that this is an Advanced course. I expect you all to write a fifty foot scroll on the composition and the historical uses of Wiggenweld Potion by next session.” Silence hung in his classroom. “You may leave after cleaning up your messes.” With one last icy glare across the room he returned to his chair.

Steadily students went to work cleaning their station. The muttered grumbling accompanied the sound of cleaning. A tattered notebook still hidden between the pages of his text book called for him. There had been no incident in class today nor did he see any changes in Potter’s condition. All had to be documented. Taking one quick glance at the Gryffindor, Potter looked as he always did in his classroom, appearing somewhat lost as Granger was saying something. Granger no doubt was instructing him how to clean his cauldron for the umpteenth time. Really, he should’ve put a stop to Granger’s assistance back in First year. Potter wouldn’t progress in potions with the insistent mothering. Today though he wouldn’t stop it, not that he really could stop it at this point. At the very least Granger was interacting with Potter despite the golden boy kissing the ugliest person in Hogwarts.

Clenching his fist until the tips of his nails pressed hard into the palm he tried rid his mind of the images of disgusted faces onlooking that moment. It wasn’t as though he were upset at receiving those looks. Disgusted faces directed at him were nothing new. In all his years of being scorned none came close to rivaling his father’s look of contempt. Not even the Dark Lord himself could evoke the same feelings that his father’s face did.  How his insides twisted at the gleam in his father’s face while inflicting pain on his mother. It taught him how two faced a person could be. For Severus it wasn’t a matter ‘if’ rather ‘when’ someone would turn on another. His fist gripped tighter with the knowledge that because of him Potter’s friends had turned on the Gryffindor. People were better off not getting involved him. Getting involved in any compatibility with an unlovable bastard would only make it easier for people to turn against Harry.

“Professor?” Granger stood in front of his desk adjusting the large stack of books in her arms.

For a split second he was about to ask her why she was there and then he realized that he was still in his classroom. A few students seemed to have snuck out whilst his mind was elsewhere.

“I thought I made it clear that you were free to go once you cleaned your station.”

The witch’s mouth opened as if to speak but closed. She nodded. Clutching the stack of books, she hurried out of the room. Severus couldn’t be bothered with what one third of the golden trio was about to say. Granger was a brilliant student, not that he would say it directly to her face, she above all Potter’s friends would know that a professor kissing a student had to be against school rules. She’d be more logical that either Draco or Weasley about the predicament, able to see that he had to actively dismiss what had occurred. Even so he still expected to be removed from the school by Minerva for corrupting her Golden boy.

Scanning the room, he felt both relieved and a tinge of anger that Potter was no longer among the scattered students still cleaning. A headache was due to strike, he could feel its pressure just behind his forehead.

“I don’t have all day to wait for you to do a simple task.” He spat at the students.

 

It was stupid to think Severus would treat him differently during class. The world would implode if his supposed most hated professor dared to exchange longing stares or give him a kiss while entering the classroom. He would have to wait for a less public moment. Harry told himself that once they were alone all bets were off. He wanted to be held and kissed again. Really any sort of affection given to him by Severus would be treasured until he was old and gray. Which was why he currently was crossed at Draco for dragging him out of the class so quickly. He had planned to take his time cleaning so there would be a greater chance of talking to the potion master. Not much words were spoken between them at their shared dinner. And he hadn’t gotten to see him until class today. If only he could get out of Draco’s grasp he’d run back.

“What’s wrong Malfoy worried that you won’t be featured in Prat Monthly?” he jabbed.

“I’ll have you know that one, that’s not your best material and two, if there were such a thing as Prat Monthly I’d be on the cover of every issue.”

“So you’re saying being a prat is something to be proud of?”

“I’m saying it’s an ingrained attribute of my personality... Stop distracting me.” The blond scanned their surroundings before tugging him into a small alcove barely big enough to house two people.

 

Casting a spell so no one would overhear them he turned to Potter, who gave him a cheeky look.

“Oh so you were in a rush to snog.”

“Shut up Potter.” He finally let go of Harry’s hand. “Anyone with functioning eyes could see that you were practically drooling over Snape in class. You need to be more low key.”

“Why?”

“Must I spell everything out for you? Think of your position. Think of Snape’s. Everyone has a role to play.”

“I...” Harry bit his lower lip. “Was it that bad?”

Draco hated that sorrowful tone. There was nothing about Harry and Snape’s relationship that they had to feel ashamed of. There were circumstances that had to be taken into consideration. Much like his friendship with the Gryffindor there were lines that couldn’t be easily crossed. Harry was The Chosen One destined to defeat The Dark Lord, to rid the world of the dark, both himself and Snape were already assigned to the dark side.  If Snape acknowledged Harry’s feelings with witnesses around it wouldn’t take a genius to know where the man’s true allegiances lied. Draco had far more leeway when it came to being close to Harry. His life wasn’t endangered if they spoke or sat together. Harry had to know this.

“I might be over exaggerating about the drooling.” Harry flashed him a half smile. Draco was still concerned about how weak Harry's magic was. Yet another thing the Gryffindor didn’t need to be reminded of. “I hate to ask, but how did your talk with McGonagall go?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Harry pushed him aside, a difficult action considering the tight space.

“Potter when someone asks a question they typically want an answer.”

Harry stuck his tongue out. How childish. “McGonagall was actually not that bad.”

“What does that mean?”

“Can’t we go somewhere else to talk? Cause unless we are going to snog I rather not be hanging out in this tight place...it’s upsetting.”

“Oh!” Draco wanted to hex himself. With other things on his mind he had forgotten that Harry didn’t do well in tight spaces. Perfectly understandable for someone who spent years trapped in a cupboard.  “We wouldn’t want to upset your sensibilities.” He kept his tone sarcastic despite the worry squirming in his heart.

“What would the Wizarding World think of you trapping The Chosen One here?”

“What they always say, that I’m following in my Death Eater father’s steps.”

“Well it’s like you said. We all have a role to play.”

Harry led the way out of the alcove. Draco was more than willing to listen to every word the Gryffindor would divulge about the meeting. Someone had to keep the love-struck idiot in place.

 

Potions had gone well. Out of everyone he and Draco’s brewing had received the least snarls and glares from their Potions professor. Unlike other students he didn’t care about where the man had been for the past sessions and he didn’t believe any talk about the position being given to another professor. For all the snark and frankly frightening presence the man possessed, professor Snape was brilliant. Though he stood by his original assessment of the professor in first year, that someone with little patience shouldn’t have become a teacher.

“So how did things go?” Greengrass asked as she fished in her pockets for something.

“The usual Snape called everyone’s work abysmal and set our essays on fire.”

“I didn’t mean in class, but I do want to get back to the whole Snape setting essays on fire thing later. I want to know if anything happened with Malfoy.”

“You two were in the bathroom for a long time.” Parkinson pulled out a quill from her pocket which apparently was what Greengrass was looking for. Greengrass took the quill with a smile.

“And you were the one to thank for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Parkinson said smugly.

“You both really are terrible.” He muttered.

“So no progress?”

He sighed. “Who knows.”

“You do know that just because he’s keeping an eye on Potter doesn’t mean that he only has eyes for him.”

Every once in a while she said the right thing to him. Draco had watched Potter since first year, what was new however was that it wasn’t just watching. They were closer now, close enough for Draco to let Potter sit on Their table. How could he stop himself from thinking something was going on between the two when he kept seeing their bond grow tighter? How could he compete with that? His actions obviously didn’t change a thing. Ugly jealousy.

“All things considered,” Greengrass held his gaze “you should at least try to see how he feels about you. You owe it to yourself to do that.”

“And what would you do if you can’t be hanging yourself all over me?”

Both witches exchanged a wordless message. Greengrass forcefully wrapped her arms over his left arm while Parkinson eased his right into her grasp. Sometimes he wondered if constantly being handles this way would make him permanently unbalanced.

Parkinson sent a glare at a Ravenclaw looking at them. “Don’t worry about that Zabini.” She spoke keeping her eyes trained on the student’s leave.

Parkinson and Greengrass were like two sisters, annoying and sweet at times. To the outsider it may look like he was a womanizer with two witches on his arm. It didn't help that his mother had quite the reputation having several husbands who have all mysteriously died. So of course, the son of a seventh-time widow wouldn't be expected to have a committed relationship even if that's what he wanted the most.

“Truthfully I’m tired being your Beard.” Greengrass hugged his arm tighter.

“Funny I thought it was the other way around.”

  


The door of his Godfather’s office appeared to be covered in spells.  Alohomora would do nothing against this. He knocked. A single knock would be enough to get the man’s attention. He knew that rapping on the door would only prevent him from entrance to the office. No sound came as the door inched open.  Quickly before the stubborn man changed his mind he stepped in closing the door behind him. Looking around the room he recognized that it had been reorganized. Reorganization often equaled distress.

“Have you come to complain about class again?”

“Not today, sorry to disappoint you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Wanted to talk about Potter.” He smirked at the way Snape sprung to attention.

“Is there something wrong?”

He had to restrain himself from telling Snape that Harry’s condition seemed to be delayed in its healing. Harry would kill him if he said a word. Snape wasn’t stupid he’d know that there was something wrong, probably would notice quicker if it weren’t for the added coursework. Wasn’t the man stretching himself too thin? It wasn’t as if The Dark Lord would be so understanding to call on his second in command less now that Snape had another class to plan lessons for.

“No. I’m more concern about the one behind his poisoning.”

“It appears that the culprit has not struck again.”

Draco was shocked by Snape’s reaction.  “Where is your urgency? What if someone else is affected?”

“I have found myself preoccupied with other matters.” Snape motioned to his crowded desk. “It is not as if I were sitting around this whole time. I don’t possess a moment of leisure.”

“I know.” He took a deep breath. “Which is why you should leave it to me. Trust me I will find out who did this.”

“I have no choice in this.”

“Snape,” Draco placed his hands forcefully on the desk to emphasize his seriousness. “I will see to it that whoever did this will pay.”

Snape gave a small nod. “You will inform me of all your findings.”

“I will.”  His eyes fell on a familiar parchment on Snape’s desk. “I thought you destroyed my essay in class.”

“Why would I destroy something you obviously worked so hard on?” Snape sneered.

“Potter must have quiet the influence for you to show that you actually possess a heart.”

Snape snatched the essay. “If it pleases you I can set this in flames just like the rest of the horrific essays.”

“I never said that having a heart was a bad thing Snape.”

Draco could see clearly how Snape was holding back a curse. There would be no sense in getting hit with Cruccio for ticking off the man. He had to be well enough to fly for tomorrow's practice and Saturday’s Quidditch game. What would the school do with two Seekers down for the count? With a grin he left the office of a peeved Potions Professor.

 

“Hon.” Percival grunted. “Do we really need to be doing this now?”

“Please keep going. Just a little further.”

“That’s what you said a moment ago.” He gave the wardrobe another push.

They had been at this for a while now. At least it was something to do when they were trapped in the potion’s master’s chambers. The floo connection had been severed since this morning without any explanation. Neither of them thought it would be a good idea to leave through the front door. So here they were Newt instructing him of where to place various furniture in their room. If he weren’t so worried about his husband hurting himself he’d have assistance in pushing the wardrobe.

“Remind me again why I can’t use magic to do this?” He gave one last shove to the wardrobe.

Newt took a step back examining his work.  “It’s important that we make this place our home with our own hands.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re still upset with me about what happened here a day ago?”

Long curled bangs hid his husband’s sapphire eyes. “O...Of course not.”

“Liar.” With a flip of his wrist he wandlessly sent his husband to fall onto the bed.

 

A gasp escaped him as his body hit the mattress. Percival hadn’t been this forceful since they had been given the news of this second pregnancy. Unlike his worrisome husband he knew that he could handle things even while sporting a rounded abdomen.  The moments that Percival treated him a little roughly made his heart swell with excitement.

Percival was moving with intent towards him tugging at his tie. Newt always thought it was a funny how his husband wore such business attire even when spending a day at home.

With a predatory like smile his husband dropped the dark tie on the floor. “How many times must I tell you that you can’t lie to me.”

He knew embarrassment was coloring his face the brightest shade of red.  The bed creaked as his husband moved to hover above him. As Percival’s hand cupped his face his whole body heated up. There would be no denying of kisses now. Moving to meet those lips, he felt Percival steady himself while returning the action. He smiled against the kiss when he noticed the faintest of stubble rubbing against him. He wouldn’t say a word about it right now.

The sound of what he guessed was the fireplace caught his attention. “Wait.” Disappointment filled his heart as they paused their kiss.

They both listened. There was movement beyond their room, barely audible. Newt wondered if Mr. Snape was just naturally silent in his movements or if the man was being mindful of how much noise to make.

“I guess we should go great our host,” Percival said as he moved off the bed. “I wouldn’t want you to punish me with moving the furniture again.”

A giggle rose up as Percival held out a hand to him.

 

Severus tugged off his teaching robes and tossed them against the couch. He was peeved. His mind assaulting him with images of emerald eyes and Minerva’s words throughout the day. And now Draco had this nonsense notion that he really did have a heart. If he had a heart he’d cut it out and left it buried in a hole  years ago.

Merlin knew he needed a drink.  A giggle paused his hand in mid pour. With an aggravated sigh he recovered his whiskey bottle. How could he have forgotten that his chambers were no longer his alone?

“Ah Mr. Snape how kind of you to finally grant us a way out of these chambers.” Mr. Graves spoke lightheartedly.

He hadn’t realized that the connection to the Floo had remained shut. At least House Elves could serve his supposed captives.

“You both seem fine with the matter.”

“Well we were debating on setting a few things on fire out of spite, but decided against it considering we will be staying here for a while.”

“How was your day?” Mr. Scamander asked looking up from those long bangs.

“Atrocious as always. Are you sure you want to teach?”

“It couldn't have been that bad.”

“I suppose that it could have been far more loathsome if one of the cauldrons set ablaze and the whole school burnt down, though I imagine that day will come soon enough.”

Mr. Scamander chuckled.

“Ever the pessimist.”  Mr. Graves shook his head.

“One must think of all actualities when dealing with uncoordinated brats.”

“If the day was really bad I have just the thing to cheer you up.” Mr. Scamander bounced up and down.

With an Accio a medium sized brown leather case flew from the guest room.

“Is this the infamous case?”

“The very one.” Mr. Scamander smiled. “Whenever I have a bad day nothing cheers me up quicker than spending some time with My fantastic beasts.”

“I rather not be spending time with any mythical creatures after the last time. And you shouldn’t be permitted to have such a thing here.”

Mr. Scamander looked downtrodden.

He sighed. “Very well I will meet one,” He held up a single finger. “Only One of your creatures. I swear if any runs amuck in my quarters,”

“They won’t.”

Still wary of Mr. Grave’s side glance he let Mr. Scamander open the case. He really needed to destroy this heart he apparently had.

 

“So do you think he’s really going to join Slytherin?” Blaise heard Seamus Finnigan ask as he was about to round the corner.  Out of curiosity he leaned against the stone walls to listen.

“Who knows.” Weasley huffed. “I don’t care.”

“What about Quidditch? Who would take Harry’s position as Seeker?”

“It’s not as if He’s the only one who can be a Seeker.”

The two Gryffindors walked past him too caught up in the conversation to notice him.  He could see why Pansy had an easy job digging up dirt especially on Gryffindors. When would those idiots learn to keep their mouth shut? Or at the very least be more cautious of what they siad.

“What’s got you so pissed at Harry?”

He too wanted to know the answer.

“It’s nothing. He’s just being an idiotic git.”

Blaise couldn’t disagree with the statement.

“But Ron.”

“We don't need Harry Potter.”

The way the redhead spat those words felt like a blade even to him. What happened to make the tight knit friends separate like this? Blaise was glad that Parkinson and Greengrass were not around to hear this, they’d make things worse. Especially now that the one the Gryffindors were talking about stood in front of them.

Potter clenched the sleeve of his robes, obviously he had heard Weasley’s words. He slid further back as the two close friends avoided one another’s gaze.

 

“Hey Harry.” Seamus Finnigan said awkwardly shifting on his feet.

“Sorry Seamus I need to go be not needed elsewhere.” Harry pushed past his friends.

He wouldn’t let Ron’s cold shoulder affect him, but those words stung, **_We don’t need Harry Potter._** Shoving his hands into his pockets he moved even quicker down the hall. He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. As he moved he could feel something rub against his hand in his pocket. Stopping he grabbed the object, it was a piece of paper.

Harry looked at the piece of paper that Draco had given him before lunch the previous day.  At the time he thought it was just a quickly drawn invitation for lunch just to add on to the joke, but now he looked at the parchment closer. There was something hidden within the fake invitation. Some letters were written oddly which told him that Draco wanted him to make some sort of connection.

“What a Slytherin thing to do.” He smiled at his friend’s efforts.

Piecing the odd letters together it made up a word that he didn’t understand the significance of. Draco must’ve guessed that the word wouldn’t have automatically clicked in his head as the _Y_ in _Malfoy_ tapered off into a small arrow that pointed to a equally small picture of a frame. It was the password for the Slytherin dormitory. This was the first time Draco had given him the password. Since becoming friends, he hadn’t been given the privilege of knowing the password to sneak into Draco’s room. Slytherin turf had been labeled as enemy territory for so long that it was almost laughable to think that this was a legitimate invitation and not a trap. Harry knew he was going to make good use of this password. There was just one problem, he needed his invisibility cloak.

Cautiously he returned to the Gryffindor dormitory. He didn’t want another repeat of the fight with Ron. He sighed in relief when both the common room and bedroom were empty. Unlocking his trunk, he pulled out the invisibility cloak that he had been gifted back in first year. So many memories were woven into this fabric. Memories of adventures of the trio he had been a part of. It hurt to think about his two closest friends right now.

 

Draco sat at his desk in his room. His quill had been sitting in the ink for a while, not one drop had touched his stationary. He tensed when he heard a knock at his door. With a sigh he got up from his seat. If this were something Prefect related, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with petty roommate arguments. Nothing of importance had come to his attention about Potter’s poisoning, which was increasingly putting him in a foul mood. Opening the door, he felt something rush past him.

“What am I going to do?” Harry’s voice came from the side of his bed.

“Is this about Weasley?” He asked the empty space.

There was a groan and then something flopped onto his bed. The action caused the invisibility cloak to slip from Harry so now he was visible from the neck up. Harry’s face was pushed into his mattress. Taking up the edge of the bed, Harry flipped to stare at the ceiling.

“What were you expecting? ”

Harry covered his hands with the palm of his hands. “I thought we could at least talk about it. I know kissing Severus was not the best way to let them know my feelings still..” Potter flailed his arms to the side. “I mean we are nearly adults now. We should be more grown up.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I doubt that red hair friend of yours is ever going to reach maturity at this point.”

“That’s true. He sometimes acts the same as when we first met. It took Merlin knows how long until he got over the whole ‘I like Hermione so I will tease her about how smart she is’.  Still...I wanted them to...”

“Did you think Weasley or Granger was going to jump in the air and fight over their position in your wedding?”

“No.” Harry sprung up from the bed. “Wait you’ve already decided on your position?”

“Without a doubt I will be Snape’s best man. And your wedding planner.” He said sitting proudly.

If there was one thing he knew about this Gryffindor it was that Harry was a romantic. Once he had been subjected to an overly enthusiastic conversation about marriage. Though Harry often planned out the imaginary wedding he would have with Blaise. Draco knew it was far too early to seriously talk about Harry and Snape getting married, yet he knew it would cheer up his friend.

“I don’t trust either one of you to go through the necessary process of getting married.” He poked at Harry’s chest. “Snape would probably show up in his teaching robes and your hair would be more unmanageable than usual.”

“Do I not get a say in my hypothetical wedding?”

“None whatsoever. If I left it up to you, you’d probably elope in some horrible tiny venue without anyone’s knowledge. Your wedding day should be the happiest day in your life, so I won’t let you have one without making the best memories possible. If that means I have to be wedding planner, both of your Best Men, Groomsmen, The Flower Girl, Ring Bearer, and Officiant then so be it.”

 

“You really would do that wouldn’t you.” Harry laughed at the image of Draco running around somehow perfectly carrying out each task.

“I really will. I might even be the one person in the audience that always sobs at weddings like it’s the end of the world.” Draco smiled.

“I don’t think you could pull off that role.”

“Doubting my acting skills Potter?” Draco asked as he pulled out a handkerchief. “What a beautiful sight.” The blond began wiping away invisible tears. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry. I always cry at weddings!”

“You’re...hired.” He said through his bouts of laughter.

“To think this day has come.” Draco continued to wail as he took Harry’s arm. “Oh my! I adore weddings!” Harry was pulled into a crushing hug.

“You can stop.” He laughed trying to remove himself from the hug. His efforts were fruitless as Draco’s grip was firm. “You are the best actor in the world.” He said hoping those words would appease the Slytherin.

“And don’t you forget it.” Draco said finally releasing him. “You know Potter you should give a piece of your mind to that redhead.”

“Hermione got to you didn’t she?”

“Cornered me after the Prefect meeting.” Draco sighed. “Thought I still think you should talk to that overeating weasel.”

“I thought you would be jumping at the chance to be my New Best Friend.”

“There’s only so much of you I can handle on a daily basis.” Draco took out a small silver    pocket watch. “Well look at that. Potter time has concluded for the day.”

Harry leaned over to look at the face of the watch. “I didn’t realize it was Draco-o’clock already. My does time fly.”

 

Potter looked up from the watch’s face and turned towards the window. In the Dungeons the windows were enchanted to let light in in the morning if the resident wished. He had decided to keep it so that it looked into the Great lake. Sometimes it was the only thing that could calm his mind.

“Draco Greatest buddy in the world.”

Draco shuddered at that sentence. “I thought it was agreed that Potter time has concluded for the day.”

“Could I ask a favor?”

“Do make it fast it’s getting late.”

“Could I spend the night with you?”

“Requesting to spend the night alone in another man’s room?” He gasped.  “You have no shame.”

Potter clasped his hands together. “Please?”

“You'll be sleeping on the floor.”

“What?”

“I don’t share my bed with anyone.”

“Not even Blaise?”

“Do you want to stay or not?”

“Fine.” Harry tugged off his outer student robe and started to bunch it into a ball for a makeshift pillow.

“Harry?” Frozen in a curled-up position on the floor, clearly trying to take up as little room as possible Harry looked up at him. “Why are you doing that?”

“Old habits.”

“Old habits?” The Gryffindor's mouth formed a thin line. Harry always clammed up when he pointed out certain things. He wouldn’t push. It was one of their unspoken agreements that they didn’t dig too deep into things that hit tender spots.  They could share tougher realities with one another more than with anyone else even so, they couldn’t talk of certain thing. Or at least he felt that there were things he couldn’t speak about. When it came to family either his own of Harry’s they both remained tight lipped. Since becoming friends, they didn’t speak of how the Gryffindor had a hand in his father's temporary stay at Azkaban. Talk of home life was kept limited to the occasional Potter curiosity. That wasn’t always a bad thing.

Taking the duvet off his bed and one of his goose feather pillows he draped it over his friend.  Snickers escaped his mouth as the Gryffindor fought his way from under the thick fabric. Sitting on his bed he amusedly watched the lump from under the duvet move about until brunet hair emerged. Usual wild hair now stood in multiple directions.

“You should really warn someone before doing that.”

“That wouldn’t be much fun now would it.” They shared a smirk. “You may use this tonight to make a bed.”

“Don’t you want to make the bed for your ill friend.” Harry brought up a hand to mouth. “Cough. cough.”

“I think you're more than capable.”


	6. The Quidditch Pitch

Harry walked out to the Quidditch pitch. The cool morning air tousled his hair in a way that reminded him of how the wind flew through it while on a broom. He'd missed flying ever since he had gotten ill from the poisonous mixture. It was odd to think that a few days had passed since he’d been deemed deathly ill. Now he had the cure, but recovery wasn’t instantaneous. Climbing up the stairs to the Slytherin's seating towers he grew more envious of the players out flying around. Silently he watched as a certain blond zipped past him in pursuit of the Golden Snitch. Harry had to admit that Draco's techniques had improved a lot over the years. Such improvements wouldn't have come from the weekly Quidditch practices. Draco had yet to break the bad habit of presenting his skills as natural talents rather than something he had worked very hard to achieve. Harry wasn't sure why his Slytherin friend had such a habit. They never spoke about it aside from some mocked insults. With an outstretched hand Draco reached for the Golden Snitch. Instinctually he reached out his hand as well and then the golden ball disappeared within the blond's grasp. Quidditch practice was winding down. He could see the others fly down from their positions onto the field. Leaning over the barricade slightly he searched for Draco's hair. He couldn't spot the blond as the others packed up and left the field. Maybe he should’ve brought binoculars.

"Spying on the competition before the game?" Draco teased, now floating in front of him.

"How are still able to play when you have detention for a week?"

"No one would leave Hogwarts’ best Seeker stuck in detention."

"You? You're the best Seeker in all of Hogwarts? I must've messed up the timeline somehow." He smirked.

"Ha. Ha. You are so hilarious." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you told Professor McGonagall to sod off."

"She had it coming."

He thought about his talk with McGonagall. Thought about how it had went well considering him and Severus only to be hit with his Head of House removing him from playing in the upcoming Quidditch game.  Of course, with the way he felt after casting the simplest of spells he knew McGonagall had done the right thing to bench him."This is not fair." He pouted.

"Don't worry I will be sure to rub the victory in your face."

"Thank you so much. You're a great friend." "Better than you."

"Since you're such a good friend give me a ride."

"I thought you were after Snape's broomstick." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I have never once seen him fly." He said fighting back the heat in his cheeks.

"Playing innocent Potter?"

"We all can't be as experienced as you." He shot back knowing that the blond was all talk.

"I'll be sure to get you an invite to the next snogging party."

"You really should stop going to those unless Blaise is into that kind of thing."

"Maybe he is."

"Then he shouldn't mind if you give me a ride." Draco took a second before responding.

"I better not get hexed for this." The blond said as he flew even closer to barrier.

"Don't drop me." He teased as he lifted himself to straddle the barrier.

This was dangerous considering the height and that there wasn't anyone to cast a cushioning charm if anything happened. Flying with two people on a broom was completely safe when both riders mounted the broom from the ground. That didn't matter too much to him. He trusted Draco with his life. Silver eyes reflected their owner’s uneasiness as he eased one leg around the broom. Giving a reassuring smile he quickly tossed himself from the safety of the barrier. The sudden momentum caused them to drop a few feet. Clutching onto Draco's waist he felt the broom settle once again. There was no way for him to contain the laughter that rose from within him.  

"I rather if you didn't involve me in your death wish Potter!" Draco spat.

"It's all in the fine print of the friend contact." He said leaning his head against the blond's back. That stunt was far more thrilling than expected.

"I really have to rethink this friend thing." "Too bad it's a lifetime contract." He laughed.

"Considering this stunt of yours it will be much shorter term than you think."

He smiled tightening his grip ever so slightly as they began to move through the air. Slowly they floated along the edges of the Quidditch pitch. Flying took a decent amount of magic. He wanted to zoom through the sky, but he didn't know if their slow movements were due to Draco's exhaustion of maneuvering another's weight or if it was out of concern for him.

 

 

"We can go faster you know." Harry nudged his back.

"I'm going to go as fast as I please. You should be grateful that I'm even doing this." He said as he sped up ever so slightly.

Flying tandem was a completely new experience for Draco. Aside from Harry's attempt at killing them via dropping to their deaths it wasn't too bad. One day he would like to do this with someone he loved.

"I miss flying." Harry mumbled into his back. He didn't like how those words sounded. Harry spoke as if he would never fly again, which confused him. The cure didn't work as any of them suspected. A miraculous recovery within minutes didn't happen, still he could tell Harry was healing. An agonizing slow healing that forced the reckless Gryffindor to limit his magic use. Draco couldn't imagine even a day not being able to use his magic, sometimes he even brushed his teeth with the use of magic.

"You will fly again. Maybe you need some motivation.  I could steal Longbottom's Remembrall and reenact when you first learned to fly."

"I don't think Neville would like that." Harry chuckled.

 "You were such a prat back then."

"And you were a blithering idiot. I guess not everyone can change."

"Says the one who still flies like an amateur."

"I'll show you amateur." Falling for Harry’s goading he sped up. Feeling Harry's grip tighten even more around him he took a quick turn. Feeling a bit rash, he drove down gaining more and more momentum. With a sudden jerk he maneuvered the broom straight up and looped in the air. It felt so freeing to feel the momentary drop in his stomach as they hung upside down. This was a trick that he had been trying to perfect ever since the horrible disaster of a Quidditch game in second year. He couldn't contain his excitement that he had managed to successfully pull it off with the extra body weight. Easing out of the loop he floated back onto the pitch field. Grass met his feet as Harry's tight grip shook free from around his waist. His body felt slightly heavy from exhaustion, at the same time he felt like laughing. He hadn't felt this way before. The main reason he wanted to perfect such a trick was to show off during a Quidditch match against Harry. But now something that was meant to antagonize was used to cheer up the very person he had once hoped to outmatch in a game.

"And you say I have a death wish!" Harry laughed as he removed himself from the broom and laid on the grass.

"I was perfectly in control unlike you." He said joining the Gryffindor on the grass.

"How did you learn to do that?" "Learn? Please Potter I have a gift for flying." "Whatever you say."

"Malfoy!" He heard Blaise voice call out.

"That would be my cue to go." He sat up, dusting off his outfit.

"Give Blaise a kiss for me." Harry teased puckering his lips.

"I would get out of here if I was you. The Gryffin-Dorks will be here to practice soon."

"What if I wanted to watch them?"

"They're nothing to look at. Especially that old Seeker of theirs."

"Yeah that Harry Potter was a tosser."

"Who knows how that dunderhead made the team in his first year."

"I heard they were desperate."

"Must've been. Idiot caught the Snitch with his mouth."

 

 

Blaise had noticed Draco’s absence once the all team had left the field. This wasn’t unusual however, some days he would catch Draco doing extra laps around the field or attempt stunts. Today he didn’t want the blond possibly butting heads with the Gryffindor team who would be by any moment. He called out the blond’s name upon his return to the field. Noticing that there was a body lying on the ground he wished he hadn’t.  Fear gripped him at the sight. From where he stood he couldn’t tell if that body was alive. Blaise didn't want to think about death. No one really wants to think about death. Blaise wrung his hands as horrific thoughts flashed in his mind in odd sequences as if someone had dumped the images there. ** _Whenever you feel afraid or anxious make a list of something you like and keep going until you calm down_** his mother’s words soothed him.

Taking a breath, he focused on the fact that Draco didn’t seemed bothered by the body that laid nearly motionless. Surely Draco would freak out over a dead body.

“You didn’t have to come back for me.”

“And yet I did.”

“So, what? You want a trophy or something?”

“Or something.” He flashed a bright smile.

As Draco moved passed him he caught a tint of pink on that fair skin.

 

Harry remained on the ground for a moment longer. Maybe he would go visit Severus before lunch. Whatever he planned to do he had to make a decision quick. Draco was truthful when he said Gryffindors would be out soon to practice. That was definitely something he didn’t want to deal with. Ron. He had yet to patch things up. Their fight was still fresh. And with the overheard harsh words he couldn’t even support Ron taking over the lead of the Quidditch team for the upcoming game.  

Sitting up blades of grass clung to his hair. “I should take a shower.”

Without having to worry about Ron he returned to Gryffindor Tower. The showers were empty. Stepping into a stall he let the water run as he thought about what to do about everyone. Ron wasn’t budging on this stupid fight and he was too stubborn to say anything. And Severus was avoiding him. Couldn’t they talk or see one another aside from class? Why was the man giving him the cold shoulder? Hadn’t they moved passed this kind of nonsense?

Harry stepped out of the shower, steam fogging up the mirror. Bringing up a hand to the smooth surface he wiped away the mist. Something didn’t look right. Squinting he wiped the surface again. An odd colored blur was persistent to his efforts of clearing the mirror. Groaning he placed his glasses on his still damp face.

“What the!”

The odd colored blur hadn't been anything on the mirror, it was his hair. It was green! Although it was a nice shade of green complimentary to his tanned skin, the way his hair stuck out every which way made it look like he was wearing shrubbery on his head. Toweling off did nothing to fix this, of course it wouldn’t. This had Ron written all over it. Was this because he hadn’t returned to the dormitory last night? When would they stop fighting?

Harry dressed quickly, pulling his hood over the dyed tresses.  There was no sense in wasting his magic to fix it. Not that he knew the spell to do so. Maybe it would get a laugh out of Severus and Draco. Even that thought did little to boost his mood.  For all the times he joked about his hair it was still an attribute that he felt self-conscious about. And now that he was...well not exactly dating, but he did kiss and danced with Severus, he wanted to take a little more pride in his looks.

 

 

Draco was waiting for Harry to make an entrance into the Great Hall. The Gryffindor seemed to be taking far too long to arrive. He had expected Harry to beat them to the Great Hall.

“Is everything alright?” Blaise asked.

He turned away from the door. “Yeah.”

After getting cleaned up he should’ve gone back to the pitch to see if Harry had decided to stick around. Personally, he didn’t want to face off with Weasley, still Harry needed to make up with the redhead.

The creak of the door caught his attention. It took a second to take in what he saw. Pure green hair popped against the splashes of red in Harry’s outfit. "Little early to be celebrating Christmas isn't it Potter?”

"Jealous Malfoy?" Harry produced his wand pointing it directly at him. "Say the word and I can turn yours red."

Scoffing he readied his own wand. "Like to see you try."

"There will be no dueling in the Great Hall." McGonagall scolded in pasing.  Luckily the professor knew that they were only joking. If this had occurred in previous years they’d lose House points and get slapped with detention.

"Shall we take this outside Malfoy?"

"Prepare to lose." Together they lowered their wands, a smirk on their faces. Harry turned to leave first, hiking up the hood of his robes.

"Very interesting. "Greengrass commented.

"You have no idea." Draco muttered as he snatched a few things from his plate. Blaise didn’t say a word. Parkinson shot him a questionable look, which he ignored.  Securing food into a napkin he left the Great Hall. A figure was leaning against the wall as he exited the dining area. If it weren't for the figure biting its lower lip he wouldn't have known right away that it was Harry. Everything about the figure’s posture was un-Harry like, the way he stood head down physically trying to make himself blend into the wall. That green hair had to be the work of Weasley. Only Weasley would be so childish to do this.

"Wait til the Daily Prophet gets a load of this."

"At least green is my color." "

Not as much as you would think." They began to walk towards one of the empty classrooms.

"We should test if red is your color."

"I rather we don't. "

"It could be a trend. Hufflepuffs having blue hair, Ravenclaws with bright yellow, Slytherin red, and Gryffindor green."

"Only you would think of some way to put a spin on a cruel joke."

"It's not cruel.” Harry tugged on his hood. “It's kind of dumb really. " This was bothering Harry, there were no two ways about it.  He held out the food he nabbed from the Great Hall. Potter began nibbling at it like a wounded animal.

"I can look up something to fix it. Or maybe Snape knows how."

"I still say you should get Gryffindor red hair. "

" Friend," He made air quotes with his fingers. "or not I'm not willing to give up my hair for you."

"You suck." Harry tugged at the hood again.

 

Severus stopped his stroll to the Great Hall when he heard voices coming from a classroom that he knew was not in use today. The prospects of taking points from the lollygaggers moved him to the door. The two students jumped at his entrance.

"Dam it Snape! "Draco Malfoy yelped springing to his feet.

The second student remained sitting beside the blond head down pulling at his hood. The action was most likely to hide their identity from the school’s famous house point deducting tyrant.

"I didn't expect to catch you canoodling so early in the day Mr. Malfoy. "

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious as always right Potter?"

The figure that he now knew was Harry turned away further tugging the hood down so that his mouth could barely peeked out. Even though he hadn't properly interacted with the Gryffindor, avoiding his existence all together these past few days, the young man hadn't returned the cold shoulder. Concern yanked his feet to the young man.

"What is wrong with Potter this time?" He kept the care and worry out of his voice to the best of his ability.

"Nothing." Harry spoke through the fabric.

"It's just my hair."

"It is always an unruly mess what makes today any different? "

With an aggravated sigh the Gryffindor slowly revealed what the hood was hiding. Slytherin green colored the once brunette. If this were anyone else, he may have laughed. There was a deep hurt in those emerald orbs, striking something within him.

"Wear it down. "He instructed pulling the hood all the way down. "The more embarrassed you are of it the more power you give the one who did this to you. It will fade." His fingers ran through the green locks. “Perhaps a few days to a week.” He removed his hand.

Straightening his back, he moved to exit. His heart urged him to stay and comfort the young man. That wasn't something he could do, especially with the addition of Draco looking at him expectedly. What did these two expect him to do? Did they expect him to shower Harry with kisses and tell the Gryffindor that everything would turn out well? The only way for things to turn out well for Harry was for them to keep distance from one another. Things had to be returned to the way it once was if either of them wanted to survive another year or the war.

“Ten points from Gryffindor.”

 

 

As the door closed Harry let out a chuckle.  “Does he think that taking points away from my House would make me feel better?”

“You’re laughing so I guess it worked a little.” Draco pointed out.

“I guess so.”  His heart did feel lighter now.  Severus hadn’t snickered at him or made any unnecessarily cruel comments as he might’ve only a few weeks ago. So much had changed. He still wanted more things to change. Wanted to have more moments like when those long fingers moved through his hair.

 

Draco remained silent about the way Harry and Snape interacted. It wasn’t the time to make snide comments, even ones that he didn’t mean. The two still needed time to get comfortable with their new relationship. He was prepared to support Harry through conquering Snape’s isolated life. In that he felt more comfortable than getting Weasley to lay off Harry.

“With hair like that am I safe to assume that you will be cheering for Slytherin at tomorrow’s game?”

“Haven’t given it much thought.”

This wasn’t the first game between Gryffindor and Slytherin since they had become friends, but this was the first where Harry wasn't going to be on the field. Weasley was currently acting as captain, which had to be difficult for Harry. Earlier he had been more concerned about not getting to play against the once brunette, now he worried about what would happen to Harry while in the stands. The trio hadn’t got back together yet and there were sufficient talk about Harry switching over to Slytherin that there was a possibility of the Gryffindor getting kicked out of his own House sitting area. Who would sit with Harry? The reckless idiot had to be looked after.

“Have you invited your two new friends to the game?”

“Why didn’t I think about that?” Harry asked, lightly hitting his head.

“Thinking isn’t your strongest suit.”

“Newt loves Quidditch. Come on let's go invite them.”

“Let’s just see which one of our teams they decide to support.”

 

Newt was brought face to face with a tough decision. He had been over the moon upon hearing that they were invited to watch tomorrow’s Quidditch game. Neither Credence or Rolf had taken much interest in the sport and it had been ages since he saw a live game. Of course, he’d have to explain the game to Percival, his husband was more into American Football. In the initial excitement he hadn’t realized that the young men who had offered this invitation stood for different teams. Now two gleaming faces were looking at him to make a decision of who to cheer for. Since their card game he had grown attached to young Mr. Malfoy. Out of the two the Slytherin was the only one who was going to play, but he guessed Harry wasn’t the sort to not support his own team. Why couldn’t Slytherin be playing against Ravenclaw? If that were the matchup he wouldn’t have to make hard decisions. And why was it up to him?

“Are you sure we are even allowed to see this game?” Percival asked.

“Of course. Parents are allowed to watch. Besides you are going to be Professors.” Harry beamed.

“Enough stalling. Are you going to cheer for Slytherin of Gryffindor?” Mr. Malfoy groaned.

“Do we really have to decide? Can’t we cheer for both?”

“I’m only thinking about your safety. You can’t expect to sit on Slytherin side covered in Gryffindor red.”

“Yeah. Even I need to think about my sitting arrangement.” Harry said pointing to his Green hair.

Newt hadn’t asked about the change of color. It didn’t look to be a topic the young man wanted to broach.

“Is Mr. Snape going to attend?”

“Of course, his favorite Seeker is playing.” Mr. Malfoy puffed out his chest.

“No I’m not.” Harry smirked.

“Big head much Potter.”

If Mr. Snape was going to attend he felt better about facing off the crowds. Not even Quidditch could distract him enough from the fact that he would be surrounded by countless strangers.

 

Percival was at a lost about everything that was spoken about Quidditch, though he focused on his husband’s reactions more than the words to gauge what was going on. The mentioning of Mr. Snape joining in watching physically calmed down his husband. He smiled to himself with the knowledge that the two were getting along well. He supposed it helped that Newt had thus far keep his creatures in the confines of his case, with the exception of the Bowtruckle Pickett that he had shown Mr. Snape the other day.

“Well you have till the end of the day to make a decision.” Mr. Malfoy stated. “You may not know this since you’re from overseas Mr. Graves, but Slytherin is the best House at Hogwarts.”

“No it’s not.” Mr. Potter objected.

“I may still be hazy on the whole Houses, but I do know that the best House is the one my wonderful husband is a part of, Hufflepuff.” Newt smiled as he took his hand.

“I’m over this sickening cuteness. Make a decision before tomorrow.”

“Draco is jealous.” Mr. Potter laughed.

“I am not. Anyway I have Prefect things to attend to.”

“I have to run too. I’ll meet up with you guys for tomorrow?”

“We’ll let Rolf tell you the plan.” He waved as the two young men left the Defense classroom.

 

Harry found himself standing in front of Severus’s office again. He wanted to speak to him. Wanted to thank him. His words made it all that much easier to go through the day. The endless muttering about his new hair color was less aggravating with the memory of how Severus slid his fingers through it. Once again, the door stood unopened. Looking around he quickly wrote a note and slipped it through the door. He would repeat this act as many times as it took before he could talk face to face with the man. He tried not to get too down about not seeing Severus, the man was busy after all.

“Goodbye.” He whispered to the door.

 

There was a note on the ground of his office again.

_Thank you for this morning._

_Will you be watching tomorrow’s Quidditch game?_

_Would you like to watch it together?_

_-HP_

Severus held the note for a bit longer than he had with the first one before tossing it into the fireplace. This morning had been far too much interaction with Harry. He shouldn’t have done what he did no matter how much it seemed to alleviate the young man’s worry. A stupid prank like that wouldn’t have gotten Harry down if it weren't for Mr. Weasley being behind the act. It was all his fault. The sooner he reestablished the distance between him and Potter the sooner the two friends would return to normal.  

_Will you be watching tomorrow’s Quidditch game?_

Quidditch. In all his years he hadn’t thought much about the sport. As Head of Slytherin he was obligated to attend the event. Under his straight face he was a nervous wreck during each match. What was more dangerous than letting amateur flyers zip around while large balls and students tried to kill one another? Far too many things could happen; falling, getting hit by either sports equipment or team member, jinxed brooms. Since Draco joined the sport his mind doubled its efforts in overthinking the sport. He had tried to convince himself that Draco knew what he signed up for, but the blond rarely did know what he signed up for. Draco’s bastard of a father might not have cared when the first game Draco played in second year almost cost both the blond and Potter’s life, but at that time he was ready to pull the young Slytherin out. None of that went known to anyone. He didn’t have the authority to remove Draco from Quidditch. Nor did he have the inclination to show his concern.

 

Time passed by quickly today. Prefect duties and class had moved rapidly without an incident. Even Potter seemed to be looking healthier today. The only thing bothersome about today was the endless muttering about Potter’s green hair. Not surprisingly Blaise didn’t mention a word of it during their classes together. He really admired the way Blaise kept out of Potter drama.

As their last class let out he snatched Harry.

“Come on let’s go Potter.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to my room. I assumed that due to your new hair dye that you’d remain my roommate for a little while longer.”

“Be careful Malfoy I might think you were spoiling me.”

“Not at all. You are still sleeping on the floor.”

When they got back to the room, Harry having to hide under his invisibility cloak of course, Draco went about to prepare to house the Gryffindor for another night. He conjured up another thick duvet for Harry to sleep on, a set of toothbrush, toothpaste, towel and made a pair of pajamas. The pajamas as well as all the toiletries  held Gryffindor red so that they wouldn’t be mixed up, or so that’s what he would say if Harry asked.

“Going all out today I see.” Harry commented while laying down his things.

“Just doing my Prefect duties. I can’t have you wasting magic with these silly things. If you drop your robes in the laundry basket the house elves will clean it.”

Harry gathered up his new things. “You know Draco,” He waited for a sarcastic comment. “You’re really great at this friend thing. Thank you.”

He watched the Gryffindor scurry away into his attached bathroom stunned at the genuine appreciation in Harry’s words. Sitting at his desk he busied himself with the essays he had to write for detention with McGonagall. They were able to make an arrangement to his punishment where he would write several essays so he could play tomorrow’s game and then he could go back to typical physical labor that professors seemed so fond of after the games conclusion. Such an arrangement was far better than being forced to serve detention in the Forbidden Forest like First year.

“Dobby!”

With a snap the house elf arrived.

“W…what can Dobby do for you?”

“Bring up two dinners…Please. Also make sure that Potter’s robes get cleaned.”

Draco hated how Dobby's eyes lit up at the mention of Potter. The house elf idolized Potter, sometimes more than the most diehard Potterheads. “Right away.”

Another pop sound moments later and their meals appeared on the side of his desk he cleared off. He continued to write while picking at the meal.

 

The pain gripped him the second he undressed. Breathing through the pain as Harry willed himself into the shower. Turning on the water he sat on the tiled floor, not trusting his legs to hold himself up as he showered. Hugging his legs to his chest relieved some of the pressure in his chest. Drops of water gathered along his bare skin. If he could stay like this perhaps he’d be able to stop the constant pain. He couldn’t stay here forever. Draco would probably be pissed if he used up all the hot water.

“Your turn.” Harry announced entering the room dressed in the pajamas Draco made for him. He felt so well cared for.

“Alright. I expect your meal to be gone by the time I get out”

While Draco got ready for the night he ate the dinner plate that remained untouched. It was odd to get used to having a sleepover with Draco. Being away from the Gryffindor Towers was odd. And it still hurt not to be able to talk to Ron. Hermione could only really interact with him during some classes. If it weren’t for Draco how would he get through this?

 

When Draco came out of the bathroom he noticed Harry staring off into the distance. There was probably a million things on the Gryffindor's mind. He knew that there was a lot on his own mind. At least Potter’s dinner was touched more than he expected. As if waiting for him to look over the dishes, the plates vanished from his desk top. He sat back down to reread where he left off in his essay.

“Did you know that some wizards can get pregnant?”

The sudden question made him jolt up. “Wait you didn’t?” He looked at Harry’s flat stomach.

“No! No! I...we…never...” Harry sputtered.

“Dam it you scared me.” He wouldn't know how to take the news that Harry was no longer a part of their small abstinence club. Sometimes it was like they were the only ones who weren’t shagging, which wasn’t a bad thing it was just an odd feeling. “Knowing you Potter you’d be the type to get knocked up after their first time.”

“Would that be horrid?”

There was no use trying to work on his essay now. “Not if you were married first. Or engaged.” Regardless he would support Harry, though the dunderhead didn’t need to know that.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“About wizard pregnancy? It’s not a largely talked about topic.” He moved to his bed peeling off the covers.  “Besides I didn’t want you fawning over the idea.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a rare gift.”

“Still it’s a nice thought. Did you ever think...”

“Harry, you have to stop.” He stared at the Gryffindor from his seat on the edge of the bed. “I won’t continue this conversation until you're at least engaged.” Filling the romantic’s head with thoughts of children wouldn’t end well.

Harry moved closer to the bed’s edge. “I can’t wait until you get knocked up.” Harry began rubbing his hands on his stomach. It felt uncomfortable.

“Who says I’m the one who’s going to be carrying the kid?” Harry gave him a look that said, ‘you know why’. Sighing he removed Harry’s hands from his abdomen. “Look you can’t get your hopes up. I won’t fall into your fantasy life, in which I’m guessing we’re knocked up and our kids become inseparable since birth.” Harry’s over enthusiastic smile told him he was right. It was a lovely fantasy life that he couldn’t contribute to. “If I have a kid  more likely it’ll be my wife who would carry it.” Harry made a face mixed between sad and disgusted. “I don't like that idea either, but I’m going to have to marry a woman. Malfoys need an heir.”

“If you just shag Zabini enough times I’m sure you could give them an heir.”

“Enough of this discussion. I need to sleep.”

“Okay. Goodnight Draco. Goodnight Draco Jr.”

“I swear I’m going to kill you.” He smacked the idiot with his pillow twice. “As if I’d ever name my kid Draco Jr.” He muttered into his pillow.

 

 

 

Game day was always Harry’s favorite. Typically, he would wake up with a bundle of nervous energy that he would use on the field. A comforting feeling that looked the complete opposite of Ron’s nearly breakdown levels of nerves. Together they would eat the same meal at breakfast before each game out of superstition. Ron was far more superstitious than he was having lucky socks and keeping a four-leaf clover in his pocket. And before they stepped onto the Quidditch pitch they would pick one member of the opposing team and go through all their stats. This morning however Harry knew he wouldn’t get to do any of those things. The nervous energy that he felt would go unused today.

Staring out the window as he waited for Draco to wake up. He wondered if the blond got as riled up as he and Ron did before a game. Right now, the Slytherin looked like he was lost to the world buried between several pillows. Why did Draco need more than one pillow anyway? The dungeons weren’t as cold as he thought it should be, he had thought so the previous day. Sleeping on the floor with Draco’s thick blankets made it both warmer and comfortable than his cupboard. How much longer would he be able to stay like this? Could he go the rest of the year being the unofficial roommate of Draco Malfoy? They would be found out sooner than later and then what? The rumors about him switching Houses and snogging Draco would explode with such ‘proof’. What would Severus do if that happened? What about Blaise? Ron would probably turn his skin green next. He didn’t think green skin would be as easy to deal with as green hair. Dumbledore wouldn’t expel him for this would he? Maybe it would just be points deducted. How many points would Gryffindor lose?

“Potter.” Draco grumbled sleepily. “Do shut up.”

“I didn't say anything.” He protested.

 

“Ugh.” He groaned rolling over.

The one thing he liked to do on Game day was to sleep in exactly ten minutes before he had to leave the comfort of his bed. Without a Tempus charm or his pocket watch he knew he’d only made it to eight minutes past his usual waking time. Two minutes were being robbed from him by Harry’s worrying actions. He could hear the movement of the duvet Harry was borrowing. The soft thumps of the fabric catching his attention while still in his sleep. Two minutes weren't going to be granted this morning. Potter lacked the courtesy to just lay quiet.

“Are you awake now?”

“No dumb questions this early Potter.” He chucked a pillow at the Gryffindor.

“Hey!” Harry sent the pillow back at him. “Come on let’s get ready. I’m starving.”

“I’m not.” The thought of food before a game was always upsetting. If he ate before he’d be running the risk of vomiting.

“You don’t have a game day breakfast or something?”

“Not at all.”

“Huh. Maybe that’s why I always beat you.”

He chucked another pillow knocking Harry against the duvet.

“I don’t think I deserved that.”

“Yes, you do. You woke me up.”

“Did you expect me to let you sleep until the game was over? That would be technically cheating since I’m on the other team.”

“Shut up and go get ready so you can have your precious breakfast.”

 

Blaise was ready to hit the Quidditch pitch the second he woke. The game was practically in the bag now that Potter wasn’t playing. The reason why Potter was not playing was a mystery. He wouldn’t ask Draco. Today he shouldn’t have Potter on his mind. Everything had to be focused on what was to take place on the field.

“Your favorite person is on our table again.” Parkinson pointed out as they made their way through the Great Hall.

So much for not letting Potter be on his mind. Weasley was looking at their table again. He still remembered the words the redhead said. Those harsh words plus the dyed hair had to be hurting Potter. He didn’t tell either Parkinson or Greengrass about the confrontation.

Greengrass reached over to snatch a muffin from Potter’s plate. “And what are you doing here Potter?”

Draco scowled at Greengrass’s action. The blond’s plate remained empty as it always did when they had a match.  “Didn’t you notice the hair? He’s one of us now.”

“You can’t really mean that.” He regretted speaking.

“Don’t be gullible, that’s a Gryffindor trait.”

“I’ll leave if you want me to.” Potter offered.

He may have been a horrible jealous monster, but he wouldn’t put Potter through whatever Weasley had in store. Despite the reputation of his House he wasn’t the type to strike someone who was already hurting.

“It’s fine. I expect to see you cheering us on in exchange.”

“Deal.” Potter beamed.

Parkinson plucked a grape from its vine. “To think the most Gryffindor student would cheer for his enemy.”

“Just think of it of how things might’ve been if I’d been put in Slytherin from the start.”

Screeching from above caught everyone’s attention to the post delivery.

 

Owls dove from above dropping off packages and letters. An owl landed in between them, it was his family's owl. Draco gently took the letter from the bird and offered it a piece of meat off his plate. The owl turned away from the offering as if to scoff and took off. Turning the letter over his heart dropped at the sight of his family's crest in wax seal on its side. He tucked it into his pocket not wanting to read it out in front of others.

“Not going to read it?”

“He never does.” Greengrass muttered.

“Some of us don’t like to have their private letters read over our shoulders.”

“Well I’ve got nothing to hide.”

He raised his brow. “Oh really?”

“Stop pestering Malfoy.” Blaise spoke up.

As always Parkinson jumped to Greengrass’s defense. “Right it’s game day. Can’t upset the Seeker.” Her words were drenched in sarcasm.

“Will you please. I don’t feel like cleaning off my robes before the game.” Blaise said gripping Parkinson’s cup from tipping over.

“Shouldn’t you two be heading to the pitch?” Harry asked.

“And leave you with those two?” He said pointing to the witches.

“No worries I was going to go say hi to someone before the game.”

“Alright.” He turned his attention to Blaise. “Are you ready to go?”

Blaise took one more swing of his pumpkin juice. “Ready.”

“Knock them dead.” Greengrass shouted.

“Yeah. Kick some butt out there.” Harry smiled.

 

“I should leave too.” Harry said getting up from the table a few minutes after the two Slytherins departure.

“Don’t you want to stay and chat?”

Parkinson was digging for information. He didn’t blame her. Everyone was curious of what happened with him and Ron. However, she wouldn’t get anything out of him. Parkinson would twist it to make the rumors more exciting.

“Maybe next time. Thank you for sparing me from being devoured again.”

“Don’t get too comfortable Potter. We are waiting for the right moment to devour you. Never forget that you fell into the snake den.”

Hanging out with Draco helped him keep his own against the Slytherin banter. “Is the right moment after I lose the Slytherin green hair?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well until then.” He walked off, hurrying towards the dungeons.

Again, the door to Severus’s office was locked. When would he be let in without a fuss?

“Oh well.” He got out his paper and quill. Carrying these around so frequently made him feel like Hermione.

_Heading to the Quidditch pitch._

_Hope to see you there._

_-HP_

Slipping the note under the door he rushed to meet up with Rolf.

 

Once alone in the locker room stall Draco tore through the waxed seal. He wished he hadn’t once he noticed his mother’s script.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your father will not be attending your game, something has come up._

_-Mother_

He’d known better than to get his hopes up. Why did he do this to himself every time? His father hadn’t attended any of his games after the first one. If he knew that why did his eyes want to fill with tears each time he got this message? And why did his heart always feel as if it were replaced with a boulder. He hated this feeling. He glared at the letter. He hated his mother’s handwriting it only brought bad news.

 

Blaise caught Draco tearing up the letter he’d received earlier. The teared-up parchment scattered to fine pieces that washed down the sink drain. It wasn’t the first or the last time he’d witness this. He was unsure if he should say anything. Each time this happened he wanted to comfort Draco.  That dejected look ripped out his heart more and more as this situation repeated.

“Bad news?”

“Nothing I haven’t heard before.”

He took Draco’s hand. “You’re going to be great out there.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it. You work so hard, harder than anyone on this team. Don’t let whatever that was get you down. We’re going to beat Gryffindor and rub it in Potters’ face. Maybe have celebratory drinks after?”

A small smile tugged at Draco’s lips. “You had me at rubbing our victory in Potter’s face.”

 

After much deliberation it was decided that Newt, Mr. Graves, and Harry would sit on the Hufflepuff side with Rolf and Luna. It was probably the best seating arrangement considering he was still rocking Slytherin green hair and his Gryffindor friends had yet to really talk to him. There was a small chance that Severus would allow him to sit near him, but the stubborn man was still avoiding him. He wouldn’t give up. One way or another he was going to let their relationship grow.

“Probably going to sit with Slytherin.” He heard a Gryffindor mumble as he tried to follow Rolf through the crowds.

“Traitor.” Another mumbled.

“You know what.” His words caught the two off guard. “Not that I care what you or anyone else thinks. I’m not cheering for one team over another. I’m cheering for my friends.”

Feeling much better he moved through the crowd.

 

Percival waited in his seat looking over the field. Across the way he spotted Mr. Snape wearing a gray coat over his usual ensemble. Perhaps he should've offered to sit beside him. The man had been rather distant these past days. It had to be more than just school on his mind. If Mr. Snape was going to have any shot at happiness he needed to be a little less stubborn. Percival chuckled at the thought of his own stubbornness.

“I’m back.” Newt announced carrying a few things.

“Let me help you with that.” Carefully he grabbed the two drinks from Newt’s hands. “What did you buy?”

“Just the essentials Pumpkin juice, snacks, and these,” Newt waved around two small flags one red one green.

“Grandfather! Grampy!” They both hugged their grandson. “Were you waiting long?”

“Not at all. I prefer to beat the rush.”

“Bought a few things I see.” Mr. Potter said appearing besides Luna Lovegood, who was wearing a large paper mache lions head.

“It’s Percival’s first game I had to get him some things.” Newt smiled.

“Your hat is wonderful Ms. Lovegood.”

“Thank you. I would’ve made one for everyone if there was more time.”

“Don’t have to worry about me Luna. Thanks to Ron I’m supporting both teams without trying.” Mr. Potter said pointing to his green hair and red attire.

“Oh so it was Ron? I thought the Nargles got to you. It’s not a very nice joke.”

From what he could piece together Mr. Potter’s new look was impartial because of the young man’s friend was upset at him spending time with Mr. Malfoy. Percival still lacked the understanding of the intense house rivalries in this school. Things weren’t so heated at Ilvermorny.

“No worries Luna Se-I mean someone said that it would fade on its own.”

 

Severus sat waiting to spot the long platinum hair of Lucius Malfoy. It had been a long time since the bastard had attended this event still he kept an eye open. Although he couldn’t stand pleasantries with the man, Lucius was Draco’s father. Anyone who knew his godson could tell that the absence of Lucius Malfoy greatly affected him. As the crowds filtered through the stands he noted that once again the man was a no show.

“Ah Professor Snape may I take this seat?” Minerva asked.

She did this every time regardless of the other available seating. The witch often made it a point to sit beside him. Maybe it was her show of getting their rivalry Houses to be more on par with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which would never work. Although he didn’t want to sit beside her and face whatever she had to say he scooted over. They hadn’t spoken since the kissing incident. He knew that she had already spoken to Harry, still he didn’t know the results of that discussion.

“So how are things going?”

Small talk, he hated small talk.

“I should be prepared to begin teaching my second course this Monday.”

“I would congratulate you on the position, though it doesn’t take a genius to know that you never wanted it.”

“Do you know what happened to the previous instructor?” If he were going to engage in small talk he figured he’d gather some information.

“Unfortunately, I don’t. Last I heard they were assisting Albus with something.”

“Assisting that old coot in anything can be disastrous.”

“I know I’m going to hate myself if I don’t ask this and probably hate myself for asking...”

“Spit it out woman before more people show up.”

“Do you care for Mr. Potter?”

He was completely thrown off by the sudden question. Words were slipping away as Minerva patiently waited for his response. Where did this come from? She had been the one who ,aside from Mr. Weasley, was the most appalled at the kiss he had shared with Harry.

“WELCOME EVERYONE!” The announcer boomed, preventing their conversation from continuing. “TODAY’S GAME WILL BE A SURE NAIL BITTER. SLYTHERIN VS. GRYFFINDOR WHO WILL COME ON TOP?”

 

It felt odd to be in the stands instead of making his way onto the field. He could almost feel the weight of the broom in his hand. Could see Ron patting the pocket that held the four-leaf clover. He wondered if his best friend had gone through the superstitious rituals even though he wasn’t there. **_We don’t need Harry Potter._** Why did he cling to those words?  

“AND THEIR OFF!” The announcer called.

Draco didn’t waste any time scouring the perimeter of the pitch for the elusive flying gold ball.

 

“Go! Go!” Newt cheered waving the two-colored flags.

“Who are you cheering for?” Percival inquired.

“Everyone.” Newt flinched as a Gryffindor nearly knocked a Slytherin off their broom.

“Who would think you’d like something so violent.”

“It doesn’t have to be violent.”

“It does when these teams are playing.” Harry said.

 

Draco  bolted across the field. The golden snitch was just insight.

Somehow Harry’s voice carried over the crowd. “You got this!”

The pit in his stomach from knowing that his father wasn’t there lightened at the Gryffindor's encouragement. He could see the other Seeker gaining on him from his peripheral vision.

“Just a little further.”  His fingers skimmed the rounded surface before jutting away.

Gritting his teeth, he chased after it. A bludger nearly connected with his broom as he flew in between the pitch. No matter what he was going to win. Faster he moved through the air. The other Seeker was now flying right next to him. As they were barreling closer to the wall he thought about how things would play out if it was Harry besides him. Approaching the wall too fast there was no way to turn back. He sped up and with a last-minute tug he flipped, catching the Snitch in mid loop.

 

Harry leapt to his feet the second Draco had done a prefect loop in the air. It was amazing to see the moment Draco flipped upside down as the crowd sat stunned. Seeing the act was way more impressive than it felt to loop, which already was very impressive.

“SLYTHERIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IT’S OVER!”

The Slytherins erupted in loud cheers. He moved through the crowd and took the steps down by twos. The second his feet hit solid ground he ran to where the players came off the pitch.

 

Severus’s heart had flatlined when Draco had fast approached the walls of the Quidditch pitch. He had abandoned his seat unwilling to see the result of the stunt. It was while hurrying down the stairs that he caught the image of Draco hanging upside down for a split second.

“Imbecile.”

The announcement of Slytherin winning moved his feet with new motivation. He was the first to stand by the exit of the quidditch pitch. Excited cheers announced the Slytherin team’s exit.

“Way to go Malfoy.” One student said giving a pat on Draco’s back.

“Killed that game!” Another student exclaimed.

“Told you you’d be amazing.” Mr. Zabini beamed.

It filled him with pride looking at their happy faces. Slytherin moral had been down for a while.

“Mr. Malfoy.” He drawled the second he spotted the Seeker amongst the crowd.

“I’ll catch up with you later.”

Severus put the smile and blushed cheeks of his godson in the back of his mind. Without a word he gripped the young man's wrist and moved to somewhere they wouldn’t be overheard.

“What is it Snape?”

“You are spending far too much time with Potter. Pulling off that kind of stunt could’ve ended you in the infirmary.”

“But I didn’t. It won us the game.”

He placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “As stupid as that stunt was it was quite the spectacle.” He paused wondering if he should take points for the idiocy displayed by his godson. “Congratulations on your victory” Silver eyes widened so much that it was a miracle they stayed within the blond’s head.  “What is it?”

“You’ve never congratulated me before.”

Severus took a step back. Of course he had congratulated Draco on many occasions. Hadn’t he?

“Getting scolded Malfoy?” Potter asked suddenly appearing.

“Actually, Snape was congratulating me on my victory.”

“Really?” Potter’s eyes grew wide as well.

He didn’t understand these wide-eyed looks. It wasn’t as if he were jumping up and down in joy or acting out of character. He had just congratulated his godson on a Quidditch victory in the same tone he used every day. Was there something wrong with that.

“Usually he just gives one of those approving nods.”

Now that he knew his mistake he turned on his heels and left.

 

“Think you embarrassed him?” Harry asked watching Severus walk off. With that grey coat on there was less of the usual billowing robe action. The storming off still was intriguing without the robes.

“Embarrassment isn’t one of Snape’s emotions.”

“Anyways,” Harry brought Draco into a big hug. “You were brilliant out there. I wish it wasn’t against my own team, still you were amazing! Have you always been that good at Quidditch?”

“Yes I have. You were always too blind to notice my skills.”

“So, any plans for a victory party?”

“I’m going to get Butterbeer with the team.”

“That’s great. Do me a favor and sit with Zabini.”

“I don’t have to do anything you say.” Draco's cheeks tinted.

“Come on you deserve it.”

“What about you?”

Harry shrugged. “I might hang out with Rolf , Luna , Mr. Graves and Newt.”

“If I’m going after Zabini you need to go after Snape.”

“Already working on wearing him down.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who's still willingly reading this fic a huge thank you. I'm working on a few more chapters before releasing a holiday chapter on Dec 25th.  
> To all who celebrate happy holidays.


	7. First Day

 

 ** _This is inappropriate. Do you care for Potter?_** Minerva’s words clashed against her own in Severus’s mind. He couldn’t comprehend the switch in the woman’s stance on what took place between him and Potter. Or so that’s what he inferred from the question. Severus didn’t want to deal with yet another person prodding him with questions about Potter. He found another note upon his return to his office.

_Good luck with your first day as Defense professor._

_Try not to hex anyone._

_-HP_

When would these letters stop? He had gotten quite a few over the weekend, most of which were invitation to dine with Potter or asked him if he was eating properly. Why was Potter putting so much effort to speak with him? Didn’t the imbecile know that speaking with him in any capacity wouldn’t patch up the rift among the golden trio? Not to mention that sending letters in this fashion ran the risk of being intercepted. And then they would both be in hot water. He set the paper on fire. He needed to sort things out. Doing so was complicated with his guests spending time with Potter, at least they hadn’t invited Potter to his chambers without his consent. He only knew that because they could’ve only floo Potter in through the fireplace in the office, which he occupied for the most part of the day. His guest could’ve let Potter in through the front door of his chambers, but its location was well hidden from the outside and password enforced.

“Monday,” he grumbled as he tidied the stack of essays he had at last finished drenching in red ink.

Today was the first day of teaching for his guests. If all went well they would request to end the endeavor of pursuing teaching.

 

Newt stood nearly petrified alongside the half giant. Not even the new teaching robes Percival had surprised him with this morning lessened the nervousness he felt about teaching. He would have to get through this without Percival as their courses overlapped. Newt wondered how his husband was doing. Wondered if the same sense of nervous dread filled his husband and if Percival was just more adept at hiding it then he was. Bunching up his sleeves in his hands he resisted tugging at a loose string. Percival would be upset if this wonderful gift had come undone so quickly.

“There no need be nervous.” The half giant said raising a hand to pat him on the back, but stopped right before completing the action. Percival must’ve warned him to be extra careful with him. “Dumbledore let you start easy.” The bearded man shook with laughter. “At least it ain’t Slytherin to deal with off the bat.”

There was nothing easy about this to him. He’d never taught before. He could barely bring himself to stand before a crowd and speak off a sheet of paper. There was no papers to hide behind this time. Sure he had vast knowledge about Mythical Creatures, but just imagining eyes locked on him as he spoke severely limited his capacity to get that info out. Twisting the bunched up fabric in his hands he tried to calm down. If this didn’t work out he’d at least wouldn’t have gone through life wondering if he could’ve made it as a teacher.

“So how should I introduce you? Professor Scamander?”

“I-I’m not a professor.”

“Technically neither am I.” Newt would make sure not to tell Percival that. “ ‘Ere they come.”

His eyes shot up at the massive mob heading their way. Well it wasn’t exactly massive, but in Newt’s mind overridden by fright the group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students might as well been an army. Patches of blue and yellow moving in steady progression did nothing to quell his worry. He wanted to run. Looking over his shoulder he could see movement within the Forbidden Forest. He could run.  Runoff, maybe meet up with some centaurs and chat until the students concluded class. This beardy man didn’t need him. A buzz of magic from his abdomen. Newt took it to mean his child was instructing him to stay.

“You definitely get your bravery from Percival.” He thought a he ran a hand over his belly.

Taking a deep breath he remained in place. And then he was surrounded by students in blue and yellow trimmed robes. Curious stares made him tug at his sleeves again.

“Class, today we ‘ave a guest helping us, Professor Scamander.”

“Kind of pudgy isn’t he?” Newt heard someone whisper among the awkward clapping.

“Who is this guy?” Another whisper said.

Looking through his bangs he scanned the crowd. The whispers apparently were coming from two Ravenclaws.

“I expect you to treat professor Scamander with respect.” Hagrid instructed.

“Meek.” One of the Ravenclaws stated. He shouldn’t be focusing on their whispers. It was things he had heard before many times.

“I...It’s nice to meet you all.” He said offering a shy smile to the class.

“Timid. Couldn’t last a day with actual Mythical creatures.”

“Will you stop it?” A familiar voice snapped at the two before raising his hand.

“Yes?” Hagrid called on his grandson.

“I don’t think you gave our guest professor enough of an introduction.” As Rolf spoke Newt wanted to tell him to stay quiet all while fighting the urge to hide in a large hole somewhere.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

Rolf happily moved to the front of the class. Rolf showed a smile towards him before turning to face his fellow students. “This is my grandfather Newt Scamander. He is a well experience Magizoologist and is the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , which if you didn't know is one of the most read books within our world. My grandfather is the kindest person and if you're wise enough to listen to him you will learn something.” Rolf spoke proudly.

Newt didn’t know how much more he could take before bursting into tears.  He knew Rolf loved him, but he hadn’t realized just how proud Rolf was of his accomplishments. Newt tried to contain all the feelings he was experiencing at this moment.

“Plus.” Rolf placed a hand on his stomach. “He’s special enough to have kids.”

Murmurs erupted from the announcement. Fear was sinking in as multiple pair of eyes shifted from Rolf to his rounded stomach.

“Thank you.” Hagrid hurriedly pushed Rolf back into the crowd.

“I need to sit down.” He spoke above a whisper.

Hagrid looked at him with a sorry expression. It wasn’t his fault.  “Aright. I’ll take ‘em a little ways in.” Hagrid motioned to the Forbidden Forest. “You join when ready.”

Newt sat on the steps of Hagrid's hut as the students followed the half giant into the forest. Catching Rolf’s worried look he waved hoping it was enough to show his grandson that he was okay. He was okay for the most part. Right now he needed to breathe. People whispering about him behind his back was not a new occurrence, however this was the first time he witnessed people whispering right in front of him. What frightened him the most was those stares.  Pressing two shaky hands onto his stomach he concentrated on his child’s magic. Logic would say that a few stares at his unborn child wouldn’t have done any harm, yet he need to make sure. Needed to know that his child was still there and happy. Percival may have covered a lot by gifting him this robe with as many protection spells as the garment was willing to hold, but no spell could protect against ill wishes. Newt worried about ill wishes more than getting attacked by a feral beast. Since young he had been sensitive to other’s negative emotions. Ill wishes, much like negative emotions, weren’t something he took lightly.  Not everyone viewed his gift to have children as something to be proud of since it was tied to his sexual orientation. That’s why he and Percival had done their best to hide his pregnancy.

Newt knew his grandson hadn’t intended any ill will by his declarations. Now he had been ousted to two Houses, by the end of the day he expected the whole castle would know that he was gay and pregnant. Neither of those things were to feel ashamed of and he wasn’t. How could he be ashamed for the way he loved Percival? How could he be mortified for having love so strong that it helped produce two children? To feel guilty of that would be the same as being guilty of having a reason to smile. His child’s magic danced along his fingertips in agreement. Imagining Percival’s hand on his own whispering how much he loved him, saying that he shouldn’t give up, gave him strength. Slowly he stood up getting his nerves together to try again.

“I can do this.” He moved his hand in a circle against his belly. “We can do this.”

Newt moved into the Forbidden Forest with renewed resolve. Finding the group of students he moved to return to Hagrid’s side.

“Welcome back.”

Newt hadn’t paid attention to what was said as his eyes locked onto the creature the man was handling. His eyes caught the bright pink plumage of the Fwooper. How the half giant had gotten ahold of the creature was probably a question best left unasked. After all he still had a case filled with Mythical creatures. The Fwooper caught his gaze. It’s large round eyes looking him over before it started to puff up. The Fwooper began to hop on its perch, causing its chain to jangle. Newt didn’t like how the bird had been restricted through he knew it was probably for its own safety. Holding his arm straight out the Fwooper stretched out its wings. In a bright pink blur the creature moved from the perch to his arm. There was no need to worry about sharp talons sinking into his arm. This loveable creature wouldn’t attack him he could tell by the way she cooed.

“You’re a beauty.” He petted the birdlike creature. “This class is called a Fwooper.”

 

Percival strongly disliked teaching or to be more accurate he hated being an assistant teacher. For years he dealt with criminals in New York which earned him countless duels and now he was forced to stand by helping students learn the utmost basics of defensive stances. This was necessary but he lacked the patience. He hadn’t the need to this sort of thing as Aurors that were assigned to his department were some of the best of the best. Mr. Snape on the other hand seemed to have much more patience than him, moving down the lines of students scrutinizing every hand placement and step. Percival considered himself a rather methodical man but when it came to defense he valued the idea that a best defense was a good offense. Even the student seemed to be itching to get on with casting spells instead of holding positions. He wouldn't say a word to Mr. Snape about it as the man clearly could see for himself how students’ arms quivered from the prolonged arm raising and eyes rolling when their owners thought Mr. Snape wasn’t aware.

“That will be all for today.” Mr. Snape declared.

Several students released a sigh of relief while lowering their wands.  Mr. Snape looked to be unbothered as he produced a book and settled on the small desk.

“Defense sucked.” A student grumbled.

“At least we got to check out one of the new professors. He’s kind of cute.”

“I wouldn’t mind teaching defense solely from him.”

“Seriously it’s unfair to be that attractive. It also helps to be standing beside Snape.”

Percival’s ego burst at the compliments against his consent. Taking pride in the way he looked and presented himself had rarely warranted such compliments in MACUSA. Of course back then he didn’t care to be the attention of any of his Aurors since work was the only thing that occupied his mind. At this moment he contemplated revealing to the group of gossipers that he was a happily married man.  His mind moved on to thinking about his husband. With every fiber of his being he hoped that Newt was enjoying educating students or at the very least found a kind creature to spend the day with. Hopefully the protection spells he casted on Newt’s robe would prevent any incidents. No. He couldn’t dwell on that. Newt was capable of handling things himself. Although Newt was a soft spoken and far too kind to strangers, his husband wasn’t someone who constantly needed to be saved. Percival had to remind him of how Newt held his own against Grindelwald. Newt was strong.

As students filtered out of the room he caught the sight of green hair waiting to get into the room.  “Come on in Mr. Potter.”

“How’s your day going?”

“It’s taking some use to.” He looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Snape grumbling to himself. “You better go talk to him before he runs off again.”

“Thank you.”

He slipped out to give the two more privacy. These two needed to talk.

 

 

Harry approached Severus mindful of the students that just concluded class. Checking it looked as though Mr. Graves had already locked and casted a silencing spell. He would have to thank him again later. Severus was sitting at the desk, most likely transfigured, thumbing through several texts. Based on the thick scowl he could cross out the possibility of Severus reading for enjoyment. He shifted on his feet waiting to be acknowledged. They hadn’t spoken since the Quidditch game. No matter how many notes he slipped under the man’s office door he had yet to receive a reply. He knew that Severus received the notes, but did he read them?

"Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly," that velvet tone drawled sarcastically. His quill angrily scratched against the parchment that was obstructed by the large book. "Don't you have elsewhere to be Mr. Potter? "

"Not at all sir. I can help you if…"

"Your assistance is not needed."

"How about I lend you an ear then. Something must be bothering you "

"At this moment it is you who is bothering me."

Harry was about to retort when that all too familiar pain seized him. With as much strength he could muster he smiled through the pain. Severus couldn’t know. Things wouldn't be able to move forward if this man knew he was still in pain. Keeping his spine perfectly straight he fought the pain. He believed in Severus's ability. Believed in the cure. Believed that he was healing and one day he wouldn't have to worry about hiding this anymore.

 

 

The smile on Potter's face was strained. If it weren't for the Gryffindor's body language he would've thought his words had been too cruel. No this wasn't his words affecting the boy. It had all the signs of the painful attacks Harry suffered since the poisoning. A miniscule part of himself had clung to  the reason Harry had fainted in his classroom that day had been due to residual brewing like the Gryffindor had said. That miniscule part was currently being ripped to shreds. Stomping on the last shreds of what resembled hope, he couldn't deny what was taking place. Harry was still ill. The cure hadn't worked. He failed again. Harry remained smiling.

"If I'm really a bother I'll leave for now."

How? How could this person still smile and speak as if nothing was wrong? Harry had to know that the cure hadn't worked. Shouldn’t the Gryffindor curse him out for his inability to heal him?  Wasn’t Harry livid? Days had passed since he had administered the cure. Time. Severus knew it would take time for Harry to fully heal, but this was ridiculous.

"Whatever it is that's worrying you...I know it'll work out." Harry slowly started towards the door.

"Harry." The name slipped out. He didn’t want the young man to leave whilst still in pain.

Emerald eyes sparkled despite a painful grimace. "Changed your mind about me being a bother?"

"You will always remain a bother."

That smile no longer was strained. The pain must’ve subsided for now.

"It's a part of being a Gryffindor."

"I must deflate that enormous ego of yours by pointing out that regardless of house all students are bothersome."

"Don't lie.  You have a particular distaste for Gryffindors."

"I never said I didn't."

"Thank you."

"Are you thanking me for thinking that majority members of your house are some of the most incompetent blithering students that I have had the displeasure of being forced to teach?"

"Of course not." Harry chuckled. "I'm thanking you for talking to me. For making me laugh. I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was.” Pausing he took in the hint of pain on Harry’s face. “Though I see that is an impossible mission."

"Well then I'm glad you've come to your senses."

Harry leaned in close, close enough so he could smell the change of shampoo used. The smell was familiar. It took merely seconds to connect that scent with the posh soap of one Draco Malfoy. His insides bubbled at the discovery as his logical mind couldn’t comprehend the sensation. It wasn’t as if Potter belonged to him. Wasn’t he building distance so the eventuality of Harry moving on from the stupid crush, if he could even call it that, on him wouldn’t affect him?  It was inappropriate to be anything aside from their given roles. And yet as the Gryffindor moved closer he could feel himself holding back from carding his fingers through that wild hair, which would without a doubt cling to the green dye for a few more days. He swore the young man whispered his name, but saw no indication of the other’s mouth had moved. Perhaps it was all in his mind. It had been a while since he’d spent time alone with Harry. It unnerved him. No this couldn't continue. He didn’t deserve this sort of attention. He was a failure. A horrible vile man. Harry didn’t deserve to be wasting his attention on the likes of him.

 

 

The irregular beating of Harry’s heart coerced him to enclose the space between him and Severus. Resistance oozed from the man in front of him. Why was he feeling so much resistance? They were alone without the worry of the next class stumbling in and ruin their moment. Couldn’t they just kiss or interact normally now? Harry paused his train of thought. What was normal? Their relationship had always been off. Maybe it was nutters to jump head first into this as if it were one of his trial set by old Voldy. Then again diving in without a plan was his normal ever since attending Hogwarts. Harry wanted this relationship to change or reflect the changes he felt for Severus. Didn't Severus want the same? Going back to how things were was not an option.

“I...” He whispered moving closer.

Dark eyes tracked his movements. An intimidating stare nearly froze his hand that now laid on top of Severus’s. There was a shift in the atmosphere.

“You have mistaken me for someone who will return these affections.” Snape sneered.

“I..I.” He stammered realizing that he was now talking to Snape and not Severus. They were the one and the same, but Snape spewed venom while Severus merely playfully taunted.   Harry could feel the malice in those words. It had been a long time since he had to deal with this Snape. Deal with cold uncaring glares. It hurt.

“Was just leaving.” Snape motioned to the door with his free hand.

As much as it hurt he wouldn’t make a fuss.  He wasn’t a child anymore.  “Alright,” Slowly he removed his hands from Snape’s, which felt as though it had turned to stone under his touch. He couldn’t comprehend what had caused the sudden shift. “I will leave, but I won’t give up.”

“Tell me Potter how do you see me? Who does your feeble mind make me out to be?”

Harry stopped his feet from taking off at the bite in those words. Each syllable dripped with anger, which he wasn’t sure if it was meant for him.  Holding Snape’s gaze he gave his answer.

“Someone worth loving.”

He left without catching Snape turn back into Severus at his words.

 

 

 ** _Someone worth loving._** Severus couldn’t comprehend those words or the way they were spoken as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He wasn't worth any emotional investment, especially love. He shook his head as if the motion would dislodge Harry’s words from his mind. Why did it have to be Harry? Why was it that a simple smile or kind word from The-Boy-Who-Skewered- His-Heart break down his walls and beg him to let his years of cynicism melt away? This wasn’t the way things were supposed to be. **_Do you care for Potter?_** He had to stop reflecting on other’s words. It was beyond foolish to engage in something that wouldn’t come to fruition.

“Mr. Snape will you be joining us for a meal this evening or do you need to spend more time locked away in your office?” Mr. Graves inquired. He hadn’t noticed the man’s return.

This man was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Both of his guests were picking away at his isolated life, he knew it and so did they. Having Dumbledore requesting to speak with him was bad enough. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him to return to the isolated void that was his life? When had the universe, which often treated him cruelly, decided that he were to have anything aside from his average misery? To give him a life that was completely the opposite of the one he knew for years? Or maybe it wasn't the universe, rather a nosy insufferable old coot who was trying to sculpt something resembling a life for him. What good was a life that wasn’t his own? Had he ever possessed a life of his own? Did anyone?

He looked at the mess of red ink he had created while in thought. He’d have to fix it. “I must attend to the needs of my classes.”

“Of course.”

The one thing Mr. Graves had going for him was that he didn’t pester him in the same way Albus did.

 

 

“I am more than capable of assisting you more in Defense class if ever the need would appear. It does not seem well to let you be held up in your office working for the lengths of time that you have been these past days. I wonder if you have been returning to rest at night.”

Percival tried to reign in the blaring sound in his mind that screeched how he was being a hypocrite. How many nights had he spent at the office? How many mornings had he woken to a desk covered in paperwork that he hadn't got to? When it came to workaholic tendencies Percival was the biggest hypocrite in the world. He knew better than most of the endless loop of being trapped in work until everything either went to shit or someone had to pull him out of the fire in the nick of time. He had to be the one to pull Mr. Snape out of that fire now. He doubted the man had slept or really eat anything since their arrival. To the man there may be a sufficient reason to hold off on basic personal care, however Percival felt responsible for preventing Mr. Snape from running himself ragged.

“Do you think I can't handle my own tasks?” Mr. Snape glared.

“Your abilities are not in question. Your health is a different matter.”

“My health is fine. You’re starting to sound like the old coot.”

“My concerns stem from being a father…” He was about to add ‘you’ll understand one day’, but held back.

Mr. Snape had to be gently guided without realizing that he was being guided, it had been the same for him. That was the largest difference between him and Mr. Snape, he had people to guide him throughout life while Mr. Snape didn’t. In all the years investigating the mysterious man one simple fact laid in the stories that composed the man’s life, there had been no guidance. This fact didn't need to be brought up, it would do more harm than good. Percival knew he wasn't the ideal person to serve as an emotional or moral compass. Like anyone he had his own demons to battle, nevertheless he saw the humanity in the man who desperately showed the world how flawed he was. Percival wondered if Mr. Snape knew that everyone was flawed in one capacity or another. No one was perfect. No one left unspoiled by the daily injustices of the world. In his mind Newt came close to perfect, but even his husband would point out that he wasn’t some angelic creature. According to Newt something that was idealistically perfect couldn’t exist in their world.

“Why don’t you get back to your husband?”

The last word sounded sorrowful despite the monotone in which it was spoken.

“I’m sure he’s enjoying himself with whatever creature they’re learning about. I’ll get an earful tonight so in the meantime I’m here to help you in any way you deem necessary.”

“Very well.” Mr. Snape tossed a rather dense book at him. He managed to catch it just before it hit the ground.

“Be sure you read up. I’ve taken the liberty to create a schedule of what the class will cover. I will not have you lazing about as you did today.”

Taking orders wasn’t something Percival was used to. This however wasn't a show of power it was Mr. Snape’s way of letting him assist. Mr. Snape had come a long way. He wanted to be one of the people in the man’s life who pushed him towards a more fulfilling life.

“Understood.”

 

 

“Don’t you think he’s acting weird?” Draco tapped his quill against his text book.

“Who?” Harry looked up from his own homework.

“Who? You’re magical core is weak not your head,” He took a second to look at the Gryffindor whose hand was covered in smudged ink. “I retract that last statement. You are weak in the head thought that is not a result from your ailment. I’m talking about Zabini.”

“You really have to come to terms with this Zabini obsession of yours.”

“YOU are the one with a Zabini obsession,” He jabbed a finger into Harry’s chest. “I’m serious he’s acting odd.”

“Maybe he just realized that he’s madly in love with you.”  Harry rubbed the spot that he had jabbed.

He rose a middle finger.

Harry tossed a crinkled ball of paper at him. It missed. “It could happen.”

“I don’t think Blaise Zabini is as dimwitted as you to not know if he had a crush on anyone.”

“Hey! It is a hundred percent possible that it took time for him to look past your brattish attitude to see how much of a catch you are.”

“So you think I am a catch do you?” He raising his eyebrows up and down.

“Somewhere under all that,” Harry moved his hands in a circular motion. “is something redeemable.”

He thought about the end of the Quidditch game and how he had gone to get Butterbeer with his victorious team. Zabini had been acting off. Butterbeer held no alcohol so he couldn’t blame the nervous actions on it.

"I’m serious about Zabini. If I can snog Severus in front of everyone I think you can admit your feelings to Blaise."

"What feelings?" He asked dismissively.

"Is he not the sun to your moon? The very oxygen you breathe." Harry said in a dramatic Elizabethan accent.

"I thought that was how you felt about me." He teased.

Harry gave a small smirk.

In the utmost theatrical fashion possible the Gryffindor turned away from him. Hand outstretched as if to stop him from doing anything. He knew that Harry was doing this to run away from facing the fact that Ron Weasley, one third of a famous trio was still being a no good prat. And Snape was being stubborn as ever. When their friendship had cemented Harry would come to him in difficult times and try to get him to talk about his feelings for Blaise. Or if the Gryffindor was too heated he'd rant as they casted spells at one another until they felt spent. And on the most random occasions he was granted with dramatics played up for humor. The theatrics came into play one day after Harry caught him reading a book containing Shakespeare's sonnets.

Potter had never heard of The Great William Shakespeare who fell in love with the written word and left the Wizarding world to pursue his dream of playwright. He'd given the uncultured Gryffindor a complete history lesson on the man highlighting several of his famous works.

Draco was enamored by the man's work, which went against his father's wishes. The only reason his father had Shakespeare's works in their family library was for bragging purposes. They were original texts. He still remembered the time his mother had screeched at him for reading them. After that day he had made a copy of all Shakespeare's works available to him and compiled it into a book. All of this was known to the thespian Gryffindor, who too grew an admiration for the work.

Although he had to explain much to the newcomer to Shakespearean writing Harry seemed to like acting out the plays. These eccentric actions tended to serve a dual purpose of giving them a moment to just act like idiotic children while assuring one another that things would be okay.  They needed that.

"A las my heart belongs to another."  Harry said slipping into mock Old English.

Playing along he took Harry's hand. Harry remained looking at the stone wall of his room.

"O! Can I not persuade thee to run away with me?" He spoke in an equally dramatic accent. "Does thy heart truly long for another whilst I stand shielding you from the slings and arrows of thy enemy?"

Harry placed a hand on his chest. "Thous heart does not long for mine. And my heart could not bear to hold the weight of your supposed love. My Heart could never belong to you. " Gently he removed the hand from his chest.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks."

A rumble of laughter came from the Gryffindor triggering his own. In the days that Harry was gone he had missed this. He missed laughing over silly things or speaking in horrible Elizabethan accents.

Hearing the news of Harry's damaged magical core had frightened him so much. If they could never do something like this again he wouldn't have known what to do. Without Harry there wasn't anyone else who cared for him. No, that wasn't true. He had Snape, but that was yet another frightening relationship. After denying to join The Dark Lord it was a miracle that he retained his life as a Malfoy.  If it weren't for Snape he would've been sold off to The Dark Lord like he had always been promised years ago.  Snape was the only family he truly had and knowing the man's harsh life it was hard to hold onto faith that he would survive the war. From young he knew about the Death Eaters and Snape's involvement. Despite the limited expressiveness of Snape Draco knew that the man cared for him far more than his own father. Which often begged the question why was he still trying to earn his father’s affection? For now he would tuck away those thoughts.

"What is that line from again?" Harry asked in his normal voice through the laughter.

"Hamlet."

"Did I ever tell you that Hermione said that they still read Shakespeare in muggle schools?"

"Really? I guess Muggles aren’t as stupid as I previously thought.”

“Draco,” Harry whined settling back onto the makeshift bed. “I’m dying for one of us to progress in our romantic lives. Please just confess already.”

“You’ve forgotten that we have yet to figure out who poisoned you.”

“What does it matter anymore? I’m going to live.”

“Don’t you want to know who did this to you?”

“I don’t really care about that. What would I do if I found out who it was anyway?”

“Snape would probably happily hand them over to Dementors.”

“I think he’d personally like to scare them half to death before doing that.”

“So shouldn’t we give him the opportunity to do so?”

“I’m not too big on the whole revenge thing.”

“Is that one of your dumb Gryffindor ideals?”

Harry shrugged. Draco hated the way he could shrug off things like that. Didn’t the moron know how much it was killing him to not have some sort of justice for his friend? Whoever nearly killed Harry deserved to be locked up, sent to rot in Azkaban for all eternity.

“Don’t let this take over your life Draco.”

How could it not? This was serious. If it weren't for dam Potter luck he’d be saying goodbye to Harry in a few short months. Who knew if this Gryffindor would’ve lived passed Christmas if the universe wasn’t so kind to keep this idiot from filling a grave. He could’ve easily told off the ludicrously about Harry’s statement instead he sighed.

“Fine.”

Harry didn’t need to know that he was going to continue to find out who did this. For now it was best to let him believe that the incident would go unresolved. Draco was determined to double his efforts at finding the culprit even without help from Potter.

“Good.” Harry closed his book. The space he had given to his roommate looked more lived in after spending the weekend together. “I have to get going.”

“What are you up to?”

“If you’re not going to make any progress in your love life I’m going to try.”

“As many times as it takes.” They had already talked at length about Snape’s git-ness coming and going. Harry needed to show that he wasn’t going to be pushed away. Draco knew Snape cared for Harry a great deal and was simply too stubborn to show it. That’s how the man was.

“Don’t forget to go to class.” He warned.

“I will try to show up.”

 

 

Under his invisibility cloak he left the Slytherin dormitory. How he was able to get away with coming in and out so frequently was extreme Potter Luck working. As always he went to the boy’s lavatory to stash the cloak back into his bag. He had to tip toe when he caught Zabini splashing water onto his face. Leaning flat against the opposite wall he watched the Slytherin. Nothing seemed off about him. Draco probably was spending too much time with Severus. Zabini dried his face, readjusted his tie and left.  With the door clicking shut he removed his cloak and readied the note he had written while attempting his homework. Going to the potions professor’s office in all likelihood wouldn’t grant him entrance after earlier. Severus said that he wouldn’t avoid him anymore, but Snape clearly didn't want his attention. Why did the man have to be so extreme? He wouldn’t give up. Slipping the note under the door he begrudgingly went to his next class.

 

 

Draco couldn't stop the feeling that Blaise Zabini was acting off today. No. not just today. If he really thought about it Blaise had been acting off for a while now. Telling Harry about it hadn’t done any good. Moving through the halls he searched for a certain Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood was everything he hated about a person rolled into one. She spoke as if half asleep, did curious things like wear shoes to sleep according to Harry and harped about things that simply didn't exist. She was annoying, bonkers and at this point in time someone he needed. To think the day would come that he needed something from the very off Ravenclaw was more than laughable. No it was kind of pitiful.

“Oh hello Malfoy.” Her eyes constantly felt as though they looked right through him, not in a dismissive way, more along the lines of her seeing something that occupied the space behind whoever she talked to. Draco hated that the most. “Out on a stroll before Dinner?”

He barely contained himself from rolling his eyes. “No I’m not on a stroll.”

“Oh? Well strolls are good for you.”

He didn’t understand how Harry made friends with this person. “Look Lovegood…”

“Hello Rolf.” The odd Ravenclaw smiled at a Hufflepuff that resembled Mr. Scamander. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Hey wait.” He called after the two starting to walk off. “I wasn’t done talking to you.”

Lovegood gave him an odd look as though he just asked her to explain why magic existed. “You speak on average of six words to me.”

He refrained from asking her why she counted his words. “Well I have more words to say today. I need your help...both of your help.”

“With what?” asked the Hufflepuff.

“Gathering information. I need ears and eyes within the other Houses. You’re the only ones who knows about Potter’s poisoning.” He didn’t include how they were the only members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that he knew. “I need to find the bastard who nearly killed Potter.”

“Of course we will help.” Lovegood for once sounded serious.

“I will do what I can.”

Relief filled his chest. It was a gamble to seek out the help of others in this matter, even so he had to risk it for Harry’s sake. “Inform me if you hear anything and try to be inconspicuous.”

The two nodded.

 

 

“So have you decided to let Potter join us?” Greengrass asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

“You two seem so keen on the idea.” Blaise mumbled.

“It has nothing to do with us liking the idea of Potter hanging around or not.”

“I’m not even sure why Malfoy is pretending to be all chummy with him. It seems wise to stick around to see where it takes them though.” Parkinson spoke quietly.

“Playing the field?”

Parkinson grinned.

“Leave the Potter stuff for us to deal with.”

“You know I can’t do that.” He muttered under his breath.

Both witches sighed.

“I don’t understand why you won’t go for it. Considering everything,”

“I know.” He interjected.  

Neither one of them had to say a word. He had kept his feeling a secret for far too long. It wasn’t shame that kept him from confronting how he felt for Draco. Simply put he had always thought of himself as not good enough. Often he had worried that his status wasn't enough to grant him the privilege of dating a Malfoy. Blood purity, status, dating procedures, all of this were just a part of the world he was raised in. Although his blood purity met the criteria it was his mother’s reputation that dropped their status. A Malfoy wouldn’t stand for it, or so that’s what he thought.

“Zabini look who it is.” Parkinson nudged towards Draco talking to two students he didn’t know.

One Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff, Blaise wondered what business Draco would have with them. By the time he turned his attention back to his friends they were gone. He wasn’t ready to face Draco yet.

 

 

The second Harry caught sight of Draco he was ready to discuss everything that happened. He had to vent about Ron constantly muttering about Gryffindor's loss in the Quidditch game being his fault at every opportunity. On one hand he agreed with his best friend since his sudden benching from the team forced Gryffindor to play with a brand new Seeker, still it wasn’t his idea. He hadn’t planned on damaging his magical core so he couldn’t play. And didn’t Ron say that they didn't need him?

“Are you just going to stand there admiring me all day Potter?”

“Who would want to admire you?” He took up the space besides his friend as they walked.

Draco was assessing him again. “What is with that face?”

“Is it Potter Time already?”

“What did Weasley do?”

“Can’t hide anything from you.”

“As if you were trying to hide it.”

“Ron was just being an idiot about the game. Kept saying that it was my fault.”

“Blaming you for their loss is completely childish. I should jinx that weasel.”

“Isn’t that just as childish?”

Harry could see that Draco was about to say something when the stairs suddenly jerked. Losing his balance he began to fall. Draco caught the edge of his sleeve and tugged with all his might to steady Harry. The jostle caused him to fall back as Draco toppled forward. As quick as he could he pulled out his wand and cast a cushioning charm. He pulled all his magic into the spell. There was a light thudding sound as Draco met the stairs.

 

 

Blaise rushed over when he heard the thud. He now stood staring at Draco lying at the base of the stairs.

“Potter what happened?” He barked trying to stop himself from moving Draco while gaging the damage.

Potter looked like he was going to faint at any second. They had to get to the infirmary, he couldn’t help Draco or Potter on his own.

“Fuck.” Draco moaned.

There was no time to feel relieved as Potter toppled to the ground, barely catching himself on his hands. He looked like death.

“Potter what’s going on?”

“Magical...core... Damaged.” Potter wheezed.

“What?” Potter clutched the fabric of his robes in front of his chest. He couldn’t process Potter’s words. “What did you say?”

“My magical core is damaged.”

“I...”  Every fiber in his being was telling him to run.  All this time Potter’s odd actions were because a damaged magical core. He didn’t want to think about it.  Didn’t want to think about Potter possibly dying. Was Potter about to die now? “I’m...sorry.”

“Don’t worry about me. Is Draco...?”

“Alive.” Draco groaned.

“Both of you need to get to the infirmary.”

“I’ll be fine.” Potter stood up on shaky legs.

“You can barely stand Potter. I’m going to get help.” He placed a hand to Draco’s shoulder.

“Draco I will be back.” He whispered. “Don’t move him.”

“Wouldn’t if I could.” Potter smirked, leaning against the stair railing for support.

Blaise ran as fast as he could. There had to be someone around to help.

 

 

 

 

Percival stood unsure of where in the castle he had ended up. Moving stair cases were one thing he was glad Ilvermorny didn’t have. There was nothing magical about being so turned around when he had a pregnant husband to get back to.

“Professor!” an urgent voice called. A young man wearing green piped student robes barreled towards him. “Professor!”  

Title didn’t matter in this moment. “What is it?”

“Malfoy. Potter. Stairs.” The young man spoke between puffs of breath.

“Where?”

The young man began moving back to where he had come from. Urgency moved his feet after the young man. If only they could apparate in this place. He didn't slow his pace until they made it to the staircase which two familiar faces laid at its base.

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy.”

“Hush.” Mr. Malfoy hissed.  “Keep your voices down. My head is killing me.” Slowly he helped the blonde sit up.

“We should get you to the infirmary.”

 

Draco looked down at Harry, whose head laid on his lap. “Bloody idiot.” His head ached from the fall, so much for Harry’s cushioning charm. Draco could tell that the spell had worked enough so that he wasn’t suffering from a concussion or broken bones. Through the pain he still could recall all that happened before the fall.

“Mr. Malfoy.”

“I hate being called that.” He muttered as he rubbed his head. There might be a lump tomorrow. “Where’s Blaise?” It wasn't his imagination that Blaise had been there, that much he knew.

“I don't know.” Mr. Graves was looking him over. “Do you think you can stand?”

“Get this lifeless weight off me and we can see.” He said pushing Harry.

“Did he fall too?”

“No I managed to steady him before tumbling to my death. He thought a cushioning charm would be enough.”

With a grunt Mr. Graves lifted Harry. Feeling was returning to his legs now.  The Gryffindor would decide to faint the second he told him he was alright.  He scoffed at the way Mr. Graves hoisted the unconscious dunderhead over his shoulders. Harry might as well have been a sack of potatoes.

“I think I may be able to carry the both of you.”

“I’m not sure what Potter told you, but I’m not a big enough prat that I would want someone to carry me.” Gingerly he stood up. The ache threatened to bring him back down, but he stood proud as to not contradict his words.

“At least lean on me. I’m sure there’s a floo somewhere.”

“The next classroom should have floo connection.”

Mr. Graves moved to steady him as they slowly walked. Flooing was a much better idea than walking. Each step was sending jolts in his head. And his legs still felt like it were walking on pins.  Making it to the fireplace he grabbed the powder. It was snug with all three of them, still it would be manageable.  

“Professor Snape's office.” He called out as he tossed the powder down.

 

Severus had been motionlessly sitting at his desk for who knew how long when his fireplace roared. He expected Mr. Graves or Mr. Scamander to appear to drag him away for dinner so he didn’t pay it much mind. Nothing the two said would convince him to move from this spot.

“Snape.” Hearing Draco’s voice sprung him from his position. Draco wouldn’t floo into his office for no reason.

There was a drop in his chest as he took in the view of his godson leaning against Mr. Graves, who was carrying Harry.

“Why did you come here?”  He asked as he went to steady Draco.

“You’re not the only one who doesn't like meeting with Madam Pomfrey.”  Draco said with a pained smirk.

With Mr. Graves lying Harry down on his couch he guided Draco to his chair.  “What happened?”

“Fell down the stairs trying to stop Potter from doing the same. He used some magic to cushion my fall.”

Draco didn't look to be in any danger though he wouldn't take any chances. “You should go see Pomfrey. I currently don’t have the potions you might need here.”

“I will take him.” Mr. Graves offered.

He had to rely on Mr. Graves. “Make sure that he gets cleared from Pomfrey.”

“I’m not Potter I won’t run off.”

Mr. Graves began the motion towards the floo. “What about Mr. Potter?”

“I’ll alert Pomfrey when he wakes.”

“Alright.”

He watched torn between where to go. Things would be easy if he just brought Harry to see Pomfrey, but what could she do if this was because of his Cure?  His failure of a cure. He needed to make his own assessment before informing Pomfrey.

“I’ll watch over him as if he were my own.”

He nodded. And then they were gone in a puff of green smoke.

 

“You don't have to stay.” Mr. Malfoy said the second the mediwitch set him in a bed.

“I’m not going to leave you. I promised Mr. Snape I would watch over you as if you were my own.”

“You were just saying those things.”

“I don’t say anything I don’t mean. I find it a waste of air.”

“I can see why you two get along.”

The mediwitch burst through with a cart filled with potions. “I must conduct several scans before determining what to administer. Is there anything you wish to tell me about this incident?”

“It was just a fall.”

“Falls can be very serious.”

“You should listen to her.”

“My head hurts a little. It’s nothing.” Mr. Malfoy turned to address him. “You can leave anytime.”

“No can do. In this moment you’re my kid and I am a complete worry wart when it comes to my family.”

“Fine. Make it quick so Mr. Graves can get back to his actual family.”

 

Harry laid in a field surrounded by large blades of grass. In silence the blades swayed with the breeze. How he got here was a blur, however the way the wind blew his hair prevented him from caring too much.  Wherever he was it felt peaceful. The odd thing was how the wind that moved the blades of grass was on a completely different tempo than the way his hair was being tousled. Turning he realized that it wasn’t the wind but a hand that shifted his hair.  

“Severus.”

“Why do you always do things like this?” he sounded distraught as those fingers continued to comb through his hair. “Why do you scare me to death?”

Harry wanted to ask him what he was talking about. The words were unable to make their way out.

“This is all my fault.” Severus’s touch was fading. Everything was fading into darkness.

The bare scene gradually blurred into Severus’s office. A dream.

“Severus?”

“You fainted...again.”

Why was his body so inconsistent with the effects of his damaged magical core? He had been feeling much better. The tugging sensation whenever cast magic had become tolerable. The cure WAS working.

“It was nothing.” He flinched as his chest moved into an upright position.

“That was not nothing.”

His ribs felt so tender, they had been since this morning. He didn't want Severus to know anything about his symptoms.

“What are you hiding?”

He couldn’t lie to Severus anymore. Carefully he removed his robes and started to lift his shirt. This wasn’t how he’d imagine the moment he would semi strip for someone he loved would go. Embarrassment was fighting alongside the need to keep Severus in the dark against his want to be truthful.

 

 

Severus watched as Harry started to remove his shirt. He had no idea what the Gryffindor was thinking. Before he could voice his questions he saw what made the young man flinch a moment ago. Harry’s ribs held awful bruises, a purple so dark that it almost looked like the skin had darkened due to necrosis. The vicious color resembled those that had littered his own body growing up.

“Is it alright if I touch you?”

“Yes.” Harry said avoiding eye contact.

Tentatively he reached out to the tender patches. Lightly he moved his fingertips over the violet colored skin. It didn't feel as though anything was broken. “Are these from the fall?”

“No.” He could feel Harry’s breath hitch. “I noticed them this morning.”

He removed his touch. “And you didn't think to alert anyone to it?”

“I’ve had worse.”

That nonchalant tone set something off inside of him. At that admission he was prepared to apparate to the household where Harry had suffered and return the horrid acts in kind to its occupants. If he were a truly vile man he would kill the Dursleys for their crimes. They deserved to be punished. Deserved to endure every bit of suffering they placed on Harry. Deserved to be locked up for abusing someone so innocent. He had to inform Albus. No if he did that he couldn’t strangle the wicked muggles with his bare hands. An Avada Kedavra was too kind for the likes of them.

“Severus.” Gentle hands against his cheeks brought him from his violent thoughts. Harry began rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks. It eased the rage slightly. “I’m fine.”

“You will be.”  He removed himself from Harry’s hands to check his tattered book as well as other resources.  “I’ll have to figure out the cause of this reaction. For now I could offer you some solace.”

Out of stubbornness he had been ignoring Harry’s pain.  No longer would he do that. Harry deserved better. Much better.

“It’s okay.” Harry tugged his shirt down. “Just talking to you is enough to make me feel better.

“Have you been experiencing pain often?”

Harry looked down at his feet. “Yes.” He bit down on his lip waiting for Severus to scold him or suddenly turn cold.  “It’s not your fault. The cure worked I can feel it mending the damage.  I’m the idiot who kept using his magic without letting it rest.”

“We should resume taking the temporary relief I made for you.”

He looked up at the neutral tone. “You sure it’s not going to mess anything up?”

“It shouldn’t the components of the two potions are complimentary. It is for the best to keep a keen eye on any changes.” Silently he watched Severus moved to retrieve the vial of the temporary fix they had used. “I must be notified as soon as the effects of this no longer alleviates the symptoms. Understood?”

Unwavering eyes held his own. “Understood.”

“If you have eaten I suggest you take it right away.”

Uncorking the vial he pressed it to his lips. The effects were felt almost instantly filling him with a warmth that spread throughout his whole body.  All while he kept his eye on Severus, looking for any changes in his inscrutable face. “So... why do you think it’s taking so long for my magical core to heal?” He drank the cup of water Severus conjured for him.

“In part it is as you said, the use of magic without proper rest period between your initial discovery of the damage up til now.” Severus scribbled something in his notebook.

“Maybe I should use muggle means to accomplish magical tasks.”

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of attending a magic school?”

He smiled at the remark. “You’re right. I wouldn’t even know how to do that.”

Severus grinned. “I suppose not considering you’re not one for problem solving. If you were a Ravenclaw you would possess the brain capacity of how to go about it.”

He had missed talking like this. “Who says I wasn’t supposed to be in Ravenclaw?”

“Someone as reckless and defiant as you could never be a Ravenclaw.”

 

 

“Where is he?” Newt asked himself for the millionth time.

His moto ‘worrying means you suffer twice’ had been chucked out the window at Percival’s uncharacteristic absence. Already he had made circles around the empty Defense room so many times that he swore his footprints would be forever imprinted in the flooring. Percival didn't know the castle well so he wouldn't have gone wandering off. Something had to have happen. Percival wouldn’t have not shown up after agreeing to meet here at the end of the day. The more Newt thought the worse his pacing got. Something had to happen. Did word about what happen in his class reach his husband resulting in an all-out duel?

No that was ridiculous. Even if that happened Percival could beat anyone. His stomach buzzed with his child’s upset at his husband missing. They hadn’t gotten the chance to see one another all day, since he opted to spend the lunch break chatting with Hagrid rather than facing the walk to the Great Hall.

“Newt? Are you there?” His husband's voice was coming from the office attached to the classroom.

“I’m here.” He called out as he entered the empty office.

“Fireplace.”

Bending down to meet the flamed image of Percival the tension began to ease. “What happened?”

“There was an incident. Come to the infirmary. The mediwitch should be finishing up.”

The millisecond Percival ended the Firecall he flooed into the infirmary. Percival embraced him. “We should get back to hear the results.”

“Harry?”

“Right now Mr. Snape is taking care of him. Mr. Malfoy is currently being seen.”

 

 

“That seemed to be quiet the fall Mr. Malfoy. The cushioning charm was smart thinking, things could’ve been far worse without it.” Madam Pomfrey tugged the privacy curtain back. Mr. Graves was now accompanied with Mr. Scamander, standing across from him.  “He will be alright. I’ve already administered something for the pain. Let him rest for a little longer and then he can be released.”

He caught how Mr. Graves’s fingers interlocked with Mr. Scamander’s. “Thank you.” The two spoke in unison.

He waited for Madam Pomfrey to scurry away before he spoke. “There you go. You two can go back to worrying over Potter now. I’m good to go.”

“We’re staying.” The two wizards moved closer to his bedside.

“You have no idea how worried everyone is about you including Mr. Potter.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Mr. Scamander spoke fondly as he slowly placed a hand on his head.

It felt different then how Madam Pomfrey would do similarly to check if he was running a fever.  So soothing. A comforting action that he couldn’t recall receiving before.  Mr. Graves placed a hand on his shoulder. **_You’re my kid_** the American’s words reflected the look these two held. Why were they so carrying to someone they only recently met?  He could tell that they were not just being kind to him because he was Harry’s friend. That knowledge almost provoked his eyes to make tears. Draco told himself that he wouldn't cry over something so silly.

 

 

As the moments ticked on Severus made note of the temporary fix effects. He should’ve been far more thorough from the beginning. Letting emotions override his logic and methodical ways had led events to this situation.

“I need to check up on Malfoy.”

“Go on I’m okay.” He sent his sternest glare at Harry. “The potion helped a lot. I’m telling the truth this time.”

“I don’t want another incident like this,”

“It won’t happen again.”

“You need to get that habit of interrupting people under control.” He wasn’t really upset.

“Sorry.”

“I will need to keep a closer watch on the effects to insure that you don't continuously end up incapacitated. We will meet daily until I deem otherwise.” A bright smile spread across Harry’s face.  “What is the meaning of that face?”

“Nothing...You should go see Draco.”

“Are you well enough to make it back to the dormitory?”

Harry started biting his lip again. There was something the young man wasn’t saying. It had to be Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately there wasn't anything he could do about that.

“I’ll be fine. Go. If anyone catches me I’ll say that you gave me detention. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Watching Harry leave he knew he would berate himself later for his actions today. For now he had to see how Draco was doing.

His godson laid in the small bed with Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander standing beside him.  How was it that those two made every moment seem like it belonged in someone’s cherished scrapbook? People like them could connect to others in a way that he would never be able to, not even his own godson.

His eyes caught Draco’s. “It’s about time.” His godson grumbled.

“You two may be relieved of looking after my student. As Head of Slytherin house I’ll see to it that he is taken care of.” He didn’t know why he was acting so formal. No one else was around and these two knew about Draco being his godson.

Mr. Scamander gave him a small smile as Mr. Graves patted his shoulder on their way out.  He took up the chair besides the bed. Would this year go by with him coming to this place so frequently? Maybe he should’ve deterred Draco from getting close to Harry a long time ago. It would cut down his visits to this place considerably.

“What was the results?”

“Just a bump on the head. Madam Pomfrey say I can be released soon. Dam Potter.”

“Did you know?”

“About his annoying symptoms sticking around? I did.”

Severus couldn’t comprehend why Draco hadn’t told him about the consistent symptoms before things got to this point. What happened to when this annoying child would pester him with the recap of all things Potter related?  Not that he wanted to deal with that ever again. Draco must’ve known that he would pick up on the moments Harry tried to hide his pain. It was his fault for avoiding Harry. If he hadn’t he could’ve prevented this.

“He’s alright isn't he?”

“The slow uptake will have to be looked into.”

Draco sighed as he looked at the ceiling. “You can’t even say that you’re worried. At least Harry had helped open you up a little.” The Slytherin muttered.

He pretended not to have heard Draco’s words.  

 

 

“They will be alright.” Newt said caressing Percival’s hand.

“I know.” Percival rested a hand against his stomach. He let his husband continue to make circles. The action was calming for both of them. “How was your first day?”

“It was difficult at first. Rolf...he told the class that I was pregnant.” Percival’s hands stopped. Concerned eyes looked into his.

“Why would he do that?”

“A few of the students were making comments about me so he told them how proud he was of me and that I was special.”

“He is completely right.” Percival pressed his lips to his cheek. “You are special. I’m so proud of everything you’ve accomplished, especially facing your fears today.” Percival stared into the fireplace. “What an exciting first day for the both of us.”

 

 

Harry waited in Draco’s room. He was sure that Draco would be released from the infirmary. Maybe he should’ve gone with Severus. The door turned with a click.

“Still up Potter?”

“You don’t look bad at all.”

“Despite your pitiful spell I managed to retain my wits.” Draco shrugged off his robes. “I will not be doing That again. If I lose anymore brain cells because of you they’ll stick me in Gryffindor.”

“If they stick you in Gryffindor it’ll be because I helped boost your bravery.”

“Bravery, idiocy not much of a difference when it’s a Gryffindor.”

 

 

Draco looked over at Harry, who was looking much better. His mind was swimming with all that had occurred. After today he had to do more for the stupid Gryffindor. The standstill in his investigation wasn’t helping anyone. He wouldn’t be made out to be useless. By any means necessary he was going to find out who poisoned Harry.

“I need to write something.”

“It can’t wait?” Harry yawned.

“No.”

“Alright. Goodnight.” Harry shifted in the duvet, his head covered by the extra pillow he placed there earlier.

“Night Potter.”

Within seconds he began to hear light snoring. His guest must’ve been exhausted. Tomorrow he would make sure that Harry was no longer his roommate, not that the idiot was such a horrible companion. He needed to focus all his energy on the search for the poisoner and that couldn’t be done with Harry preventing him from doing so. Besides it was about time for the trio to be reunited. No matter how long it took he wasn’t going to give up. The least he could do was find the culprit so he and Snape could take turns hexing them.

“Any means necessary.”  Pulling out some parchment and laying it out on his desk He began to write.

_Dear Father,_

_I have found out the most interesting thing about Potter...._


	8. Forgiveness

 

A single knock came from his office door. It was Draco. Severus didn't think he could handle dealing with Harry right now. In the few minutes of sleep he was able to steal last night he had been plagued with the same frightful visions of the dark wall that prevented him from reaching Harry.  Tucking thoughts about it away he secured his mask of indifference. Draco wouldn’t stop if he gave any indication of what he felt.

“What do I owe the pleasure?”

Draco flopped down onto his vacant couch. “Aren’t things odd you being close with Potter and I currently being his temporary roommate.”

He raised an eyebrow to the blonde’s admission. “Temporary roommate?”

“Well you saw his hair. And you know that he can’t be left alone. With Weasley being far more stupid than normal I was forced into letting him stay with me for a while. As you can imagine it’s a real hoot hosting sleepovers with Potter.”

“Not the brightest idea to tell your Head of House about such rule breaking, especially that you're a Prefect.”

“As if you would do anything.”

“Oh really?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

The blond initially flinched then rolled his eyes. Severus didn’t know when he’d lost the edge that made him intimidating in front of his Godson. He sneered with no real venom behind it.

“You don’t have to be like that. I swear that we aren’t getting up to anything.”

“What have you come here for?” He didn't want to hear about the two young men getting into who knows what.

 

Draco reached into his pocket to pull out a scroll. “As one Slytherin to another I’m going to give you a few pointers. I’ve been chummy with Potter much longer than you have, so I created a list on how to survive Potter’s nonsense,” With a flip Draco unrolled a piece of parchment. “A quick disclaimer that this is still a work in progress.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“Number one, be sure to spell the sleeves of your robes so they don’t over stretch. Potter has this horrid habit of dragging people by their sleeves when excited. Two, be prepared for Potter sensitivity. At times he can be highly emotional, as such acts out in outlandish ways. Three, Potter has severe lack of culture and respect for great works. He mocks Shakespeare. Four, trouble follows you. This doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing it’s just good to be prepared for any horrific possibility. Five, pestering.  Potter won't leave you alone if he thinks something is wrong. Once you become friendly with him he will be like a cat that has been fed, always coming back to bother you. Six, affection is going to happen get used to it. Whether you like it or not Potter will hold hands or spontaneously hug.”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. “How many of these tips do you have?”

“About a hundred, though like I said it’s a work in progress.” He said as he rolled up the scroll and handed it to Snape. “I’ll leave it to you read the rest.”

 

 

“Come on Zabini.” Parkinson said tugging at the edge of his blanket.

“Breakfast isn’t going to eat itself.” Greengrass bounced on the edge of his bed.

Blaise knew he was acting off. Why wouldn’t he be after yesterday? Potter’s magical core was damaged which meant...he didn’t want to think about it. And for once he didn’t want to think about Draco. How could he face him after abandoning him on the staircase? It didn’t matter that he left them in the capable hands of the new assistant Defense professor. Heck he wouldn’t be surprised if the next time they met Draco would jinx him. He deserved that. No he deserved more than getting jinxed. Leaving Draco and Potter was not the worst thing he had ever done. No, he didn’t want to think about that. Didn’t want to think about how his stomach squirmed at the truth that had been revealed yesterday. This squirming wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

“Just leave me.”

“We better go incase Snape decides to do a surprise check.” He heard Parkinson pull Greengrass off his mattress.

 

“Harry.” Hermione motioned him over to an abandoned classroom.

He stepped inside sure that he wouldn’t be able to get out of a talk with Hermione. When was the last time they actually talked to one another? It seemed like years. Sure, she still helped out in classes here and there, but it had been a while since they spoke to one another out of class. At times it felt as if she had chosen Ron over him, which he knew wasn’t the case. Hermione wouldn’t choose someone over another. She was the type that needed to step back from a situation and fully research it before proceeding. And when it came to Hermione and research it was a complete guess of when the witch felt she had enough information.  He missed her, however he didn’t miss her scolding.

“What is it?”

“When are you going to start talking to Ron again?”

“When he stops being a git to me.” He huffed. He had been right to expect a scolding.

Hermione shook her head disappointedly. “Stop being stubborn Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help be stubborn when he hadn’t done anything wrong. Ron had been nasty with his bad mouthing of Severus. He didn’t want to admit that there was some valid points made by his best friend. They had been in an odd relationship since the start of his first year, but that didn’t matter now. If he was willing to forgive and forget all that nonsense in the past why couldn’t everyone else? He wasn’t a child anymore. In one year he would be considered an adult by the Wizarding World so he could do as he pleased. Falling for his once snarky professor wouldn’t affect his ability to defeat old Voldy. If anything he felt stronger besides the man and the thought of not being alone on the battlefield when the time came made him more assured that he would be the one who would survive. Severus was more than all the negative things people placed on him. Severus wasn’t some heartless monster, underneath he was human and a very caring one at that. Besides Ron was being a complete git. So yes he was being stubborn about trying to talk to Ron Weasley his best friend since first year because he thought it was unfair for him to make the first move. He always made the first move. Why couldn’t it be Ron’s turn?

“Harry...You know Ron cares about you.”

“I know.” He tugged at a strand of his hair. The green was at last starting to fade. Slowly, just like his symptoms. For a second he wondered if the two would fade away completely at the same time.

Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry for going into lecture mode. I just worry about you. And it’s not because I think you’ve been given a strong love potion or anything...We both know that you can get attached to people rather quickly.”

Was that Hermione’s conclusion after days of them barely interacting? Had he gotten attached to Severus too fast? He didn’t think so. “Is it wrong to care about people?”

“There's nothing wrong with caring or loving someone Harry, but what happens if you give so much of yourself to someone who will hurt you? That’s what I worry about the most. Ron might be a bit more hung up on the idea of you snogging Professor Snape, which is completely against the rules I’m sure, but he still cares about you. Give him time to let him come to terms with you fancying Professor Snape.” Harry fought back the temptation to ask her how much time the git would need. “It isn’t an easy thought to wrap your head around, even if he has protected you on occasion. You two can’t continue ignoring one another you’re friends.”

“I’m not ignoring him. He’s the one who...” Hermione stopped him with fixed stare.

“Come sit with us at lunch. Start with that. You two are best friends. This nonsense will not last.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I won’t let it. Now,” She hooked his arm. “let’s not be late for class.”

 

 

Something was amiss. Blaise hadn’t attended breakfast, this wouldn’t be so upsetting if not for the fact that Parkinson and Greengrass seemed the tiniest bit of concern, which for the Slytherins meant something was going on. And now the Slytherin was nowhere to be found in potions class.

A creek of the door caught his attention. Draco's heart sunk at the sight of one who had been occupying his thoughts all day. Blaise entered the potions classroom looking as though he hadn't slept at all the night before. Was it because of yesterday? What happened to Blaise after he fell down the stairs? It was at times like this that he couldn’t deny how much he cared .... No care  wasn't the right word. He was smitten for his fellow Slytherin. All hopes of it being a brief infatuation had gone out the door the day Harry had pointed it out that his crush was obvious. Draco knew he was a lot of things but he didn't think of himself as being obvious with his feelings. Having a up bring like his and an inexpressive godfather made it easy to contain what his father had called unsuitable behavior for a Malfoy.   Draco hated being a Malfoy. He had always been taught to uphold the name in every instance. Malfoy's were superior to all and as such he couldn't engage with those beneath him. For all the power associated with his last name he had never received what he truly wanted. More than one occasion he'd use the name to his advantage to intimidate and bully students. That had never brought him more than a fleeting pride. No one could make real friends through intimidation and insults. Harry had pointed out as much in first year, but since it went against his father's teachings he'd ignored it. Crabbe and Goyle weren't his friends they followed him around due to his father's well known association with The Dark Lord.  Knowingly he’d treated them like henchmen making the famous Gryffindor trio miserable. Now that his henchmen were gone and he had a friendly relationship with Harry he was bringing to notice more things in his life.

"Mr. Zabini you are aware that I do not tolerate tardiness in my class." Snape snapped.

"Sorry sir."

"Do not dwattel. Your partner may yet have use for you."

"Yes sir."

"You're never late." He mumbled as he carefully measured the potion ingredients once again.  He had been doing this for several minutes while waiting for Blaise to show up.

"Had some bad pumpkin juice."

"If that's the case stay away from me if you are going to puke."

"You're such a caring guy."

"I care about not getting sick."

"I'm not contagious."

"Not sure. Perhaps I shouldn’t have let Potter sit with us stupidity is contagious."

"What about you?" Blaise asked with a smirk. The look eased his concern.

  "I'm immune."

 

Harry didn't mind the insults coming from his Slytherin friend. From the tone of the conversation it sounded like Draco was flirting. If he were to say anything about it Draco would say something along the lines of 'Malfoy's don't flirt'. It was really killing him waiting for the blond to confess already. This waiting around was almost as aggravating as waiting for Ron and Hermione to get together. Harry knew that there was more hurdles for the two than Ron and Hermione. Maybe not as much as he and Severus. Glancing up at the potions professor who was still avoiding any attempts of eye contact he tried his best not to feel let down. Why couldn't they just be happy in each other's presence? Why couldn't they at least acknowledge that there was something between them.

“Baby steps.” He reminded himself. Severus had said that he’d be keeping a closer eye on his condition, which meant they would be spending more time together didn’t it? But he hadn’t seen any difference in the man’s mannerisms. **_We all have a role to play_** Draco’s words reminded.

Hermione nudged him a little too much causing the substance in his hands to fall into his cauldron.  His eyes snapped towards the bubbling mixture that was turning horrifying shades of colors. Whatever he dropped in was not good.

 

A faint putrid scent alerted him to who else but Harry’s mistake. Jutting up from his desk he approached the Gryffindor's station.

“Imbecile” With a flick of his wand he put the concoction into a stasis before disaster could strike. He placed the brew under another spell so it’s contents wouldn’t infect the lungs of the room’s occupants.  

“Do you have any brains in that head of yours Potter? Do you realize what could’ve occurred while you stood watching?” Harry stood motionless clearly unsure of how to take his words. “Detention! As for the rest of you get out this instant.”

Ms. Granger’s hand shot up. “What about our potions?”

Shooting an icy glare at the witch he moved his wand in several patterns causing all the cauldrons to still in their action. This action would ruin all his students work, but their safety was more important.

“It was not a loss as they were all horrendous as usual. You will all be doing them over in our next session. Now get out.” Harry was biting his bottom lip again. “Mr. Potter wait in my office while I determine the details of your punishment.”

As the last student left he made quick work of vanishing each stilled potion. Approaching Harry’s one very carefully he removed it from stasis and protective spells. The putrid smell was much stronger without his spells covering it. He had dealt with a concoction of this variety before. It reminded him of his first time teaching positions. As he tackled the foul brewing he realized that he hadn’t been pestered about his guests first day of teaching. He wouldn’t bring it up. Possibly he could push Mr. Graves to the point that he would quit, though he was steadily becoming accustomed to having a second pair of eyes watching out for the reckless dunderheads he taught.

 

Harry sat on the couch he had laid on the day before waiting for a very peeved potions professor to make his entrance. He had no idea what he had done. He should’ve done something, but if he used a spell wouldn’t Severus be far angrier about him fainting in his class?

The office door opened with a loud creek. That sound made him jump every time he sat in this position. Severus wore a grimace as he silently moved to the desk. Unlike previous times he was called into this office, Severus leaned against the edge of the desk instead of taking the seat behind it.

He wasted no time spewing out words. “Severus I’m sorry.”

“Harry,” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you really need to nearly hospitalize your fellow students because I did not give you attention?”

“I didn't mean to...”

“You never do.” Severus didn’t sound as pissed as he probably would’ve been before they had gotten close. Dark eyes were looking somewhat past him. He wanted to know what was going on in that mind. “Have you noticed any changes in your condition?”

“My bruises faded a lot since taking that potion.”

“Yes that is one effect I have documented many times. Anything else?”

“No. I mean the pains are the same as they were,” Catching Severus’s eyes widened slightly he quickly added “they are less painful. I swear. Just a lot of pressure like there’s something heavy on my chest.” He bit his lip as Severus was looking at that tattered notebook again. He had to tell him everything. “And there’s this odd sensation when I use my magic. I don’t remember feeling it before, maybe I did...I don’t know.”

Severus produced a quill. “Describe it.”

“It’s like my magic is trying to flow outwards and then it gets stuck and I have to force it to do what I want...When I casted that cushioning charm,”

“The one that caused you to faint.”

He nodded. “I was trying to put all my magic into it so that it could get past that blockage. Is that normal?” The moving quill froze.

“I’m not sure.”

It always frightened him to hear that he didn’t have the answer. Aside from the mask of indifference Harry knew Severus was probably just as, if not more, frightened about not knowing. It wasn’t right for him to put it all on Severus, the man couldn’t hold all the answers. No one could.

“We’ll figure it out together.”

Silence hushed over them. He wanted to take the hand in front of him, but the last time he did that things hadn’t ended well. Those dark eyes were now looking at his hair. Was it really bad? Before he could cover himself with his hood or attempt to smooth his hair Severus leaned forward. Long elegant fingers tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear.

“It’s starting to fade.”

“Don’t tell me you like my hair this color.”

Severus’s lips upturned in a half grin. “It makes you far easier to pick out in a crowd.”

“As if you needed any help with that.” Holding Severus’s gaze he leaned in closer. Surprisingly Severus did the same. Their lips mere millimeters apart.

 

Severus drew back. “You should turn your affections towards someone more suitable. Someone who would be more acceptable.”

“Like who? Draco?” Harry huffed.

He tried not to focus on how the green hair highlighted Harry’s blush. Crossing his hands over his chest prevented him from reaching out to Harry again.

“He is more preferable if you were to ask others.”

“I wouldn’t have thought you were one for gossip.” Harry smirked. “Draco and I are not snogging. Can’t two people care for one another without people making it into a will they won’t they situation? Draco will always remain a very close Friend. Besides,” Harry touched his cheek. “You’re the only one I want to snog into oblivion.”

Feeling the heat in his cheeks from the touch he remained motionless. His barriers still needed to be fixed. Reacting to the touch wouldn’t do. “You should go.”

Harry removed his touch. “What about my detention?”

“I think this is enough for today.”

With a chuckle Harry shook his head. “If I had known that it was this easy to get out of detention I would’ve done this earlier.”

“I would’ve hurled the Crucio at you if you as much attempted to touch my hand.”

Smiling Harry took his hand into his own. His hand didn’t freeze like before, it felt far too warm. The temptation to interlock their fingers was strong. He wouldn’t give in.

“You should go before your Head of House sets out to mount my head on her wall.”

“I didn’t tell you, did I?” Harry chortled.

“Well me what?”

Harry squeezed his hand. “Professor McGonagall is okay with us.”

How could Minerva be okay with this?

“You need to go.” At last Harry’s hand was removed from his.

“Alright. Don’t forget to eat something.”

“You must do so as well.” He brought out a vial of Harry’s potion. “I entrust you to take this when necessary.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

Draco had decided to wait around for Harry since Blaise had disappeared when Snape told them to get out. Blaise wasn’t an idiot like those who wanted to stick around potions set to blow. Harry could use some of that common sense.  

“What are you waiting around for Draco?”

“Have to keep my roommate alive.”

“Zabini ran off?”

“I am unconcerned about him. Detention?”

“Little confused on that issue to be honest.”

For a while they didn’t say much. Both were waiting to get away from the dungeons and away from nosy students.

“Any progress? “

“Unfortunately no.” He wanted to say something encouraging, but the simple truth was that Snape was downright stubborn.  He was sure that if anyone could chip away at the walls Snape had up it would be Harry. “I’m going to visit Newt and Mr. Graves after lunch. Do you want to come?”

“Unlike you I have matters to attend to. Go on and have your fun without me.”

“Enjoy our fun with Zabini.”

“Have fun with your mandatory lunch with Weasley and Granger.” He shot back.

Without Harry around Draco would finally see if Zabini knew anything. Parkinson may have told him a thing or two. Firstly, he’d check in with Lovegood to see if she had come across anything.

Lovegood as it would turn out was outside searching for something among the trees. Why was it he had to get her help? Moving closer he noticed that she was carrying a net that had several dangling ribbons tied around it.

“What are you doing Lovegood?”

“Malfoy.” Lovegood whispered. “You need to keep your voice down.”

“Why?”

Lovegood handed him her awful pink glasses. He rather drop dead then wear them so he hovered them just in front of his eyes. Weird fractals of light assaulted his eyes. These were worse than wearing Harry’s glasses.  He tried to look through the kaleidoscope glasses once more. If he closed one eyes to cut the sensory overload he could make out the faint outlines of something in the trees.

“What is that?”

“I don’t know.” She snatched the glasses back. “That’s what makes it exciting.”

“I don’t have time for this Lovegood.”

“I want to show Rolf’s grandfathers.”

“Lovegood I need to talk to you about Potter.”

“Oh.” She kept moving her net around. “I heard something.”

“Then stop and tell me what you heard.”

Lovegood lowered her net. “It wasn’t easy since the new talk is about Professor Scamander being pregnant. But one girl said that she saw a third year Ravenclaw slip something into Harry’s pocket in the halls. She guessed it was a love note.”

“A love note?”

“He’s very popular with the girls. Shame that he doesn’t fancy the female sex and that he’s crushing on professor Snape.”

“How do you know that?” As far as he knew Harry hadn’t told this strange person.

“When I sleepwalk I wake up in the oddest places. I once woke up right outside Professor Snape’s office. Like any rational person I hid when I heard the door about to open. Oddly though Harry walked out with this smile on his face that couldn't be because of a detention. He was so happy and was wearing very nice clothes I wanted to ask him about it, but I thought it would ruin his night.”

 

 

 

Harry debated trying to sneak back on to the Slytherin table. Sitting so close to Ron without being able to crack a joke or complain about class was uncomfortable. And Hermione nudging him in the side to break the tense silence was not helping the pain in his chest. How much longer could they remain like this unmoving. Neither reaching to grab something to eat. Wasn’t Ron hungry? He sure was. And he needed to eat in order to take his potion. With a quick glance of the Slytherin table he tried to think of a way to get to the other table without invoking either of his friend’s wrath.

“I didn’t want to resort to this.” Hermione took out a quill, ink and a medium piece of parchment.

Both sat silently as she began to scribble. At first he thought his bookish friend was going to give a list of resources of how to fix friendships. As she kept her quill moving, every so often dipping it in ink he realized that she wasn’t writing at all. Hermione was drawing. Or at least attempting to. The poor girl was magnificent at essays, magic and various school work, but she hadn’t been gifted with artistic ability. If art was a part of the curriculum it would be the only class, she’d fail.

“There!” Hermione exclaimed as she finished her masterpiece.

On the parchment were three crudely drawn stick figures holding hands. One had multiple squiggly lines on its circular face, which he guessed was supposed to be hair. Two smaller circles that connected with a single line had to be his glasses. The one with a more bowl cut look had to be Ron. And the last figure which had a triangle as a body, he assumed represented a dress, had to be Hermione. She had drawn her hair far more manageable than his. All three were standing under a several curved archway that may or may not have been the witch’s interpretation of a rainbow.

Ron gave him a quick glance obviously trying to decipher the figures as he was. And then they laughed. Unison laughter that hadn’t been heard for a while ripped through the Great Hall.

“I love you, but Hermione you can’t draw to save your life” Ron cried.

“I’ll have you know that it’s normal for those who don’t often engage in art draw like this.”

“Like what, a blindfolded child?”  He snickered.

“I like to see the two of you do better.” Hermione pulled out a fresh parchment and an extra quill.

“We’ll show you right Mate?”

“Right!” As he took the extra quill he caught Hermione’s smile.

 

 

Blaise had a hard time watching Potter sitting among the Gryffindor table with his friends once more. There was no usual laughter and chatter among the trio. With Draco apparently having elsewhere to be his view of the trio was completely unobstructed. It was torture to know that Potter’s magical core was damaged. How could he keep that knowledge from pushing to the front of his mind? The sudden burst of laughter unclenched the squirming feeling in his stomach. Did this mean that the trio was back together? Did Potter’s friends even know about his condition?

“You’ve been off lately Zabini. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” He watched as Potter said something to the duo before rising from his seat. “I need to go.”

“Potter.” He called unable to look the Gryffindor in the eye.

“What is it Zabini?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t,” He paused taking in the confusion on Potter's face.  It didn’t matter if he knew about damaged magical core or not. What he did was reprehensible. “I know apologizing doesn’t fix what I did.”

“It’s alright Zabini.”

His mind paused at Potter’s small smile. “You don’t understand Potter.”

“I would’ve done the same in your situation.”

“Really?” He couldn’t believe Potter’s words. Potter didn’t seem the type to do what he did.

“If you really feel bad you won’t tell anyone about yesterday. I don’t want the Daily Prophet going bonkers over it.”

He nodded. There was no way he would tell a soul. Still he didn’t know how to take Potter’s forgiveness.

“Besides,” Potter mischievously grinned. “there’s someone who is looking for you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Who knows.” Potter gave a small shrug before heading off to who knew where.

 

 

 

Harry enjoyed spending time with the married couple. The Defense room, which typically felt devoid of warmth, brimmed with comfort when these two occupied it. The sensation reminded him of when Remus was the Defense professor. Thinking about Remus Lupin was almost as difficult than thinking about Sirius. Harry knew it was far more painful for Remus to think about Sirius. As hard as they tried to hide it from him he knew they were lovers. Every interaction they had held an intense feeling to them, it was as strong as Mr. Graves and Newt’s bond. After Sirius died Remus lost it, disappearing to some place where he told him that he wouldn’t harm anyone. Every once in a while, he’d get a letter from Remus letting him know the man was alive. Watching Newt and Mr. Graves’s easiness occupying the same space he knew his godfather once had that. He wished everyone could have the sort of love that these two wizards held.

“Something on your mind Mr. Potter?”

“Sort of.... Actually something has been bothering me for a while.”

“What is it?”

“Your last names. You are married right? So why didn’t you change your last name?”

“There was a long discussion between the two of us about last names before we got married. Our names, specifically our last names are very identifiable. My underlings wouldn’t know what to do with themselves if I changed my hairstyle let alone my last name. And I wasn’t so set on forcing Newt to take on my name. So we came to a decision to not change our last names.”

“But that’s such a big part of a marriage isn’t it? How would people know that you're married?”

“We didn’t need to change our last names to prove that we’re married.” Newt said.

“If marriage was only about a name change it wouldn’t be such a happy affair.”

“What about your kids?”

“That was another long debate. Newt suggested to combine our names, but I thought Gramander sounded like one of those couple names they put in gossip magazines.” Mr. Graves said scrunching up his nose. “Could you imagine our son being named Credence Gramander?”

“You could’ve tried a different name combination.” Harry pointed out.

“Gramander was the best combination. If you doubt me try giving me a non-ridiculous combination of ‘Graves’ and ‘Scamander’.”

He took a minute to think of some combinations and found that they really were odd. “Fair enough. So what did you do?”

“We would’ve hyphenated our son’s name, but the blithering idiots messed up while I was caring for my husband. So my name became his middle name and Newt’s his last.”

“You were so pissed off.” Newt chuckled.

“I had every right to be.” Mr. Graves insisted with anger still in his voice. Harry watched as that short lived anger soothed as the man took Newt’s hand.  “But I’m glad that he got your name. He lives up to your adorableness and limited regard for rules.”

“I think you’re confusing him with Rolf. Our son is very much rule abiding.”

“When I’m around he is. I’m sure he has gotten into some sort of trouble while in school.”

“Must’ve not been enough trouble to send a letter home.” Harry offered.

“Who knows if he intercepted those letters.”

“Why not ask him?”

“And then what? I can’t discipline my now grown son for something he did years ago.”

“You’ve never once disciplined Credence.” Newt laughed. “You could never raise your voice at him.”

“It’s not my fault that he was gifted with your beautiful eyes and freckles.”

“That’s not an excuse. You use to scold me all the time when I was working with the MACUSA.”

“That’s because you had a knack for wreaking havoc on my city with those fantastic beast of yours.”

“You accidently let a few mythical creatures loose in a city One time and then it’s all ‘Mr. Scamander what have you done now?’” Newt imitated Mr. Graves, wagging his finger.

“I completely understand Newt. Severus is the same way with me. ‘Mr. Potter what have you done to my potions class?” He said as he crossed his arms and scowling.

Newt placed his hands on his hips tapping his foot twice. “‘Mr. Scamander care to explain why a Niffler was spotted running around our office?’”

He pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a grunted sigh. “‘Mr. Potter why is it that you have yet again decided to cake these walls with the remains of your brewing?’”

They both burst into laughter as Mr. Graves made his way to the door.

“Where are you going Percival?” Newt laughed in his normal voice.

“I’m off to apologize to Mr. Snape for allowing you two to become friends.”

 

Percival left the room as it once again burst into laughter. It warmed his heart to see the two so happy. Little by little Newt was breaking out of his shell. His husband would always feel more comfortable in the presence of mythical creatures, even so he has noticed the small changes of Newt’s hard work to interact with people more.

“Back at it Mr. Snape.” He said as the tattered notebook laid open to the sketch of the plant they all searched for. Mr. Snape didn't bother looking up at him.  “You know shortly after you disappeared I sent out that sketch to gather any information. Unfortunately, it resulted in someone taking credit for its discovery. Rest assured that person was dealt with.”

“And what do you suppose comes of you telling me this now?”

“What do you figure will come of you distancing yourself from others?”

“Far more than this conversation.”

“You speak as if this distancing has not affected your ability to leave this office aside of attending class.”

“As I have said before I have much work to attend to. I don’t enjoy repeating myself.”

“Neither do I.” He said fully aware that Mr. Snape knew he was inferring about Mr. Potter.

 

 

With Lovegood’s information he was teeming with confidence that at long last he was on the right track. Tomorrow he would go interrogate the third year Ravenclaw. A hand shot out of one of the darker recesses of the dungeons and took hold of Draco’s arm. This act was nothing new to him and as such didn’t even startle. Quickly he produced his wand and raised it to whoever it was that had dared to lay a hand on him. He only took a mental step back when he realized who had grabbed him.

“I hear you’ve been looking for me.” Blaise laughed nervously.

“Only because you’ve been acting strange.” He said returning his wand to his inner robe pocket.

“You are the strange one. Instead of just asking to speak with me or leaving a note by my bed you stalk around here.”

“I found you didn’t I.”

“Technically I found you.”

There was a hint of flirting to Blaise’s response, Draco was sure of it.  Those brown eyes seemed to be looking for permission for something. He was taking in the whole sight of his fellow Slytherin’s face. Mentally noting how that dark skin reminded him of sweet chocolate and those high cheek bones were even more prominent when he smiled.  Being in such a tight space he could feel his face begin to heat up.

“You’re blushing.”

“Malfoys don’t blush.” He said adamantly.

“Really? Then why is your face turning red?”

“Probably because you’re stupid questions are starting to piss me off.”

“And here I thought you were getting embarrassed from a little flirting.”

“I did not come here to flirt.”

“Understood.” Blaise whispered before leaning in closer.

Without another exchange of words Blaise’s lips were on his. Blaise Zabini was kissing him! His mind couldn’t comprehend such a thing. This had to be a dream. A very vivid dream. Draco felt something oddly familiar within Blaise’s magic. He wasn’t sure if it was the current snogging or something else that prevented him from putting a finger on what it was. He searched his mind for what was so familiar. Whatever it was was still new. Years living in the same dormitory provided him with enough knowledge to detect that this was an abnormality to the Slytherin's magic.

“Why can’t I just enjoy this snogging?” He mentally scolded himself.

He’d wanted to snog Blaise Zabini for so long and now he was ruining the moment. Draco wondered if he had spent too much time with Snape to have some of the man’s paranoia rub off on him. He refused to let his mind wander off while his body engaged in his first real snogging. Blaise’s lips felt so rough on his as if the other was purposefully trying to bruise them. Draco was increasingly finding that he didn’t mind the rough kisses. He didn’t even mind as Blaise withdrew just enough to capture his lower lip between teeth. Allowing the Slytherin to bite his bottom lip Draco snaked his arm out towards Blaise’s. He wasn’t too sure why he suddenly wanted to hold the other’s hands. Wanted to interlock them as their mouths joined. But there was that tinge off odd magic again.

“Stop.” He panted when Blaise’s lips removed from his.

“I thought you wanted to snog.”

“I....”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before those lips were attached to his neck sucking it forcefully. Draco was battling with the ever growing desire at Blaise’s actions. His body wanted this. He wanted to just be snogged into oblivion and forget anything that was going on. To forget that there was a war on its way. Forget that Harry was still recovering from having his magical core damaged. All he wanted to focus on was the sparks of electricity he felt as the boy he had crushed on for so long was returning his affections. It didn’t matter if this snogging was going to become something more. Draco could care less if someone caught them in the act. Even if their own Head of House caught them he wouldn’t regret it one bit. All this time he thought Blaise was unattainable due to his sexual orientation. Never once did he think that Blaise could have a crush on him. Blaise had always been on the sidelines when it came to taunting the Gryffindor trio when he acted as their enemy. Blaise had always been very forward with his distaste for those who became Death Eaters. Blaise who was the talk of the female population as well as a few males at Hogwarts. Draco still couldn’t believe that Blaise was snogging him. Even if Blaise wasn’t with Greengrass he thought the Slytherin was straight. And maybe he was just messing with him. Maybe this was all just a cruel trick.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” Blaise said giving a wicked grin. “Don’t you want to continue?”

Draco didn’t know how he could be any more obvious that he wanted the rough kisses to return. He wouldn’t beg. Malfoys didn’t beg. Standing firm he glared down at the wizard in front of him.

“You wish.”

“Playing hard to get Malfoy?” Blaise smirked.

Draco could feel his heart continuously beating against his chest. That smirk was just teasing him. They both knew fully well that the other wanted to continue the snogging. His eyes keep trailing to those lips, that now looked to be a shade darker than they were moments ago. Draco didn’t want to think of how he looked now.

“Zabini!” Greengrass’s voice echoed off the walls.

“Until next time?” Blaise asked.

“If I feel like it.” He said flatly trying not to show his disappointment.

 

 

Blaise felt like a giddy idiot as Parkinson and Greengrass shot him looks on the way to the dormitory. He knew as soon as they made it inside these two were going to bombard him with endless questions. Right now he couldn’t be bothered to care. The best snog in his life was worth it.  As the three of them made it past the common room he thought about what just happened. Blaise was thankful that his darker skin prevented him from turning as red as Draco during the snogging. There was something about those silver eyes highlighted by the deep blush that he wanted to commit to memory.

He followed the two witches into the Girls’ dormitory. Bringing a boy into the girls dormitory was against the rules and there was supposedly spells that kept students from entering the dormitory of the opposite sex they had figured out a way around it. Of course there was no reason for him to sneak into the girl's dormitory especially not for any inappropriate reasons. Blaise Zabini was a welcomed guest by all of the Slytherin witches for one simple fact, he was the best at giving makeovers. Blaise’s ability to put together an outfit, do hair and makeup had nothing to do with his sexual orientation and everything to do with his mother. His mother’s looks were notorious and as such vanity was one of the many lessons she had vigorously schooled him in. The first time he did a makeover for one of his classmates it had been a sort of peace offering/ bribery for being caught waiting on Parkinson’s bed for the witch to return something he had let her borrow. A semi uproar of a boy in the girls’ dorm was quickly replaced with boundless excitement for free makeovers.

“We’re waiting.” Parkinson said tapping her pointer finger against her knee.

“You two and girl talk.”

“You know you love girl talk. Now spill.”

He did. Blaise never had siblings, though he imagined this was how it would be to have sisters.

“Well I don’t know if I’m in the mood to talk after you interrupted my snogging session.”

Both of their eyes grew wide with wonder.

“No way!”

“So you just senselessly snogged Malfoy and walked off?”

“Well I would’ve continued snogging him if it weren’t for you calling me.”

“That’s not what I meant. So are you and Malfoy together?”

Blaise paused at the question he hadn’t thought about what Draco thought about the snogging. He hadn’t planned for things to go that way, then again nothing ever went according to his plans. He could tell that Draco was enjoying the snog, but did that mean they were now officially together.

“You need to go and make sure that he knows that this wasn’t just someone off thing. Right?”

“I don’t want it to be a one-time thing.”

“Then what are you doing?” Greengrass smacked his knee. “Go and tell that prat that you don’t want what happened to be a one-time snog.”

They were right. Standing on nervously shaky legs he zipped out of the girls’ dormitory. A few questioning faces moved by in a blur as he ran through the common room. Blaise didn’t think that Draco would’ve already returned to his bedroom so he moved passed the portrait entrance. If this life were like one of Parkinson’s romance novels he’d be calling out Draco’s name as he ran through the halls. This was not a romance novel. This was Hogwarts, a school teaming with students of which loved nothing more than to start gossip and subsequently trouble. He didn’t want that attention. Didn’t want people to be talking about how he was desperately searching for Draco like a madman. In a quick pace, not really a run nor a walk, he looked where he had last seen the one he fancied. Discovering that Draco was no longer there he moved out of the dungeons. He had to tell Draco.

 

Draco rushed off to the nearby bathroom hoping that no one would catch him looking like this. He could still feel the heat on his cheeks and without a doubt his hair was no longer in place. Looking into the mirror he was glad that these weren’t ones that talked back. He would simply die from the embarrassment to hear comments about the way he looked now. His hair was the least of his worries. The way his collar was bunched up and tie a skewed framed the bright red markings on his neck. Embarrassment mixed with fury at the sight of those markings. Draco knew that there had to me some spell or a potion to hide the marks, but the last thing he wanted to do was ask Snape for his help on the matter. And what if word got back to his father? Not that Snape would write to his father, but there was always eyes in Hogwarts. No he didn’t want to think about that right now. He had the most amazing snog and even if it were a ploy of some sort he wouldn’t forget about the way his heart beat wildly in his chest. He couldn’t forget it.

 

 

Harry thought about what Newt and Mr. Graves said about last names as he made his way to the dungeons. Surely it was far too early to ask Severus his thoughts on changing of last name if they got married. Still he liked to imagine if the man would discuss options as thoroughly as Mr. Graves had with Newt. Personally he couldn’t quiet picture Severus for agreeing to a combination of their last names, which he couldn’t find a decent mix. Harry did like the idea of hyphenating their last name. Something about ‘Harry Potter-Snape’ sounded just right.  He would have to keep these thoughts to himself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters until the Christmas chapter. I'm excited to write it. Thank you for those who leave kudos and read this fic. I know it's drags in a few places,bit it is going to pick up.   
> Happy holidays to all who celebrate.


	9. Letters

Following his routine for the past few days Harry readied his note to slip under Severus’s door. The door creaked open. Severus stood arms crossed in front of his chest glaring down at him. Dark eyes flickered left to right.  “Come in Mr. Potter.”

As the door closed Severus’s features softened slightly. It looked like Severus hadn’t been sleeping well. Even though he couldn’t make out the man’s frame in his teaching robes he felt that Severus was looking thinner.

“Harry,” Hearing his name he noticed that Severus was checking on his outer appearance as well. “Has there been any changes in your condition?”

“No....Have you been eating?”

“You should be concerned solely about your own health.”

“I can’t do that.” The dark circles under Severus’s eyes bothered him. What was keeping the man up at night?

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Severus’s eyes flickered to the note in his hands. “It is for the best if you stop with these notes. What would happen if anyone caught you slipping them under my door?”

“It would make a great rumor. Maybe it would put an end to the ones about me snogging Draco.”

“Mr. Malfoy has informed me that you are rooming together.” Harry paled. Severus wouldn’t revoke Draco’s Prefect privileges because of him, would he?

“I swear it was all my idea.”

“There is no doubt in my mind that it was.” Severus looked to be uncomfortable as he leaned against the edge of his desk more. “Those blithering Gryffindor friends have yet to make amends?”

It made him happy that Severus cared about his friends, even when it obviously was uncomfortable to talk about it. “Actually we started talking again.”

“Then you should go join them for breakfast.”

“You should join **your** friends for breakfast too.”

“Friends?” He watched as that eyebrow arched higher than he’d seen before. “I don’t have friends.”

“I think Newt and Mr. Graves would disagree with you on that.” Severus averted his eyes. “You know eating together here is an option too.”

“Do you always invite yourself into another’s space?” Severus asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Only those I really care about.”

“It’s nearly time for breakfast to begin.” Severus opened up his notebook, dark eyes following the words written on its pages. “You’ve noticed that the symptoms appear more towards mid-day correct?”

“Yes.” It was still upsetting to admit that he was feeling symptoms, but he wouldn’t hide them from Severus anymore.

“Then I will see you again this afternoon.”

“You better eat Severus. How else do you expect to keep your strength up so you can strike fear into the hearts of your students?”

“And how do you know that I don’t feed off that fear?”

“You forget that I have seen you eat.”

“If I agree to eat something will you leave?”

He nodded.

“Very well you have my word that I will take care to eat.”

 

A tapping at the door told Draco that Harry wasn’t the one on the other side. Harry’s knocks were different then these. And there was no reason for the Gryffindor to knock after spending so many nights here. He didn't exactly know what caused his temporary roommate to leave so early this morning, though he was sure it was Snape related. Whoever this was he planned to shoo away and finish up the essay he had forgotten about. Opening the door he saw Blaise standing with a nameless look on his face. He was unsure of what to feel his heart started to race as thoughts of the snogging popped up in his head.  A part of him was ready to continue that snog while another warned him to be cautious.

 

Blaise stood in front of Draco knowing that he had to do this now. He had waited through a sleepless night and that was all the time he would let pass.

Draco narrowed his eyes though he couldn’t tell if it was a serious or playful glare. “What is it that you want Zabini?”

“I had to make sure that you knew that this wasn’t a one-time thing. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Unless you’re already snogging Potter.”

Wild laughter broke free from the blond. At first he was caught off guard by the boisterous genuine laugh. The jealousy he held for Potter couldn’t let go or make sense of this laugh. Even so he loved this laugh that was far different from the usual laugh he heard from Draco, which always sounded a bit forced. Forced in the same way you’d laugh if you were hiding some sort of inner pain.

“He was right.” The one he fancied said doubling forward from the laughter.

“Who?”

“Potter. He said that because I let him sit on the Slytherin table that people would think we were snogging.”

“So is that a no?”

“We’re not snogging. He’s....He fancies someone else.”

“Really?”

“Why?” Draco leaned against the frame of his doorway. “Are you interested in Potter?”

“Sorry to disappoint you but just because mother has a certain reputation doesn’t mean I'm into **ménage** à **trois**.”

“Potter would be the most disappointed to know this.” Draco chortled.

 

He really couldn’t help laugh at how serious Blaise was about him possibly snogging Harry. They were close and that was the extent of it. His sights were always set on the Slytherin currently in front of him and Harry was occupied with the yearly, if not weekly, Potter incidents. There would be no sudden realization that they should be together as more than friends, which would be far too strange. That’s why they joked about it often, especially with Harry’s inability to stop himself from shows of affection.

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?”

It took a second for him to go over what that question meant. Although he didn’t know the extent of the relationship between Blaise and the two witches that followed him around, he wondered if he had told them about the snog.

“Don’t tell me that I have to walk on eggshells around GreenGrass and Parkinson.” He was tired of walking thin lines around others. And if he were going to actually go against his father’s wishes of having a straight son to carry on the Malfoy line he didn’t want to be worried about Blaise’s friends, or whatever, acting like they were a disgusting waste of space.

“You won’t have to.”

“Are you sure? Parkinson was ogling me during the Prefect meeting.”

“She was ogling on my behalf. They were always trying to get me to confess.”

“Fine.”

As it turned out Blaise was right. There was a considerably lack of disgusted faces as they took their seats. It wasn’t as if they were holding hands or kissing, but the two witches watched them with a fascinated grins. It resembled the time he had brought Harry to their table, though this time it wasn’t as malice laced. Blaise sat beside him instead of across per usual causing the two to exchange a glance. This was going to take some getting used to.

“So Malfoy and Zabini,” Parkinson took up the spot across of them. “Together at last.”

“A true tale of beauty and the beast.”

“How long have you been sitting on that pitiful remark?”

“Not as long as you two been sitting on your arses waiting for the other’s acknowledgement.”

He stifled his laughter just to prevent the witch from relishing in how all of this was comical to him. Just how long had these two been waiting for this? He couldn’t help wonder if Harry had a hand in all of this. That dam romanticizing idiot.

 

 

Returning to the Gryffindor table this morning was far more comfortable than yesterday. Being sandwiched between Ron and Hermione made it feel like old times again. He wanted to catch them up on everything that happened in the past few days, but most of that relied on him talking about Severus. Severus was definitely a topic off limits for right now.

“Mate you need to eat.”

He stared down at his fork which had apparently turned his fried eggs into scrambled ones. Although he’d feel more like eating if Severus had joined the Head Table, he put the forkful to his mouth. Severus would take care of himself, but for good measure he’d ask Dobby to leave something to eat on his office desk.

“You’ve been keeping up with your homework haven’t you Harry?” Hermione prodded him.

“Of course.” He wouldn’t dare roll his eyes at her. Still he earned a light slap on his hand for the tone of his voice. “Is that anyway to treat a friend?”  

“You deserve a lot more than that for everything that has happened. Honestly I could’ve killed you for all the things you were trying to hide from us.”

She was talking about his damaged magical core more than anything else. With Ron not speaking to him they hadn’t the chance to talk about his illness. Everything had moved so fast since he was told he was slowly dying. He had hid his condition until he couldn’t and then he received the cure followed by the kissing incident that prevented him from checking to see if his friends were alright. He knew that those who filled the infirmary that day were worried as well as hopeful about what would happen to him next. Although he wasn’t worried about the slow healing too much others were. Draco. Severus. Maybe Newt and Mr. Graves worried about it when they weren’t so occupied with the daily duties. That was the thing he did worry about, people getting so caught up in his issues that it prevented them from continuing with their lives. It was the main reason why he told Draco to stop searching for the person who poisoned him.  

He looked at the egg yolk that ran over his plate. He didn’t want to face the possibility that amongst the senseless fighting his closest friends carried the fear that he wouldn't live. “Sorry.”

“If you’re truly sorry don’t hide things from us ever again.” She punched him in the shoulder lightly. It still hurt.

“Do you still need to take those potions?” Ron whispered.

“Just restarted them. It helps with the healing.”

“Good.” Ron stuffed his face with a muffin. “Some days you looked to be in so much pain.”

“I’m getting better.. Se…” He bit his tongue, momentarily refraining from saying Severus’s name. “It’s going to take some time.”

“From now on you can rely on us more.” Hermione placed another helping of eggs onto his plate. “Now eat.”

 

 

 

“Are you ready for another day?” Percival asked from the bathroom.

Slipping into the bathroom he adjusted the top of his hair. “I think so.”

He reached over to grab his toothbrush that was caught between his husband’s arm and the sinks’ marble top.  Years being together allowed them to maneuver out of each other's way without an issue. Not even Percival shaving caused them to still in their motions. He would miss the light stubble on that spent only a few days on his husband’s face. The prickling sensation often reminded him of the hide of Tebos. His eyes followed the motion of Percival’s hands dabbing his face with a small towel.

“Are you mourning my stubble again?”

“No.” He muttered with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

Percival splashed him with a handful of water. “Lies.”  

He kissed the now shaven cheek, toothpaste covering the patch of skin. “I miss it.”

 

Percival wiped the toothpaste kiss off his face. “I will not grow it out.” He never could grow out a beard and having one never seemed to be appealing. “We should be on our way to class.”

“You should come by Hagrid’s hut later. He’s expecting to get another creature to today at lunch.”

“And does this person have the proper paperwork?”

Newt gave his hand a little squeeze. “You don’t have to worry about that kind of things here.”

“I don’t like that response Mr. Scamander.” Straightening his spine he stood tall to intimidate his husband to get the necessary information.

Newt giggled. “I’m sure he has the proper paperwork.”

He couldn’t help think about the permits the professor would need for the handling of various creatures to be legal.  Surely the proceedings of mythical creatures weren’t vastly different here than in America. He had to make sure the members of Newt’s case were all legally documented when the Magizoologist had decided to spend some time in New York after his rescue. No matter how adorable Newt was he wouldn’t let the sweet man get away with not following protocol. But now as those sapphire eyes looked up at him he knew his husband was right. Here he wasn't in charge of enforcing laws. Madam President wouldn’t have his head if he didn't write up the half giant. For the most part he could relax and enjoy the new adventure they had set on here at Hogwarts.

“I’ll stop by.” He ran his hand across Newt’s stomach. As days passed he thought more and more about his child reaching the moment they would enter the world. Bending down he spoke clearly to the home of his child. “Don’t go causing any problems today alright?”

“The little one is no trouble at all.”

“Just giving a fair warning. Don’t you remember when you were pregnant with Credence, he would make you sick at the oddest of times or cause your magic to act up.” Some days he couldn’t believe that he was a proud father. Before Newt all he ever cared about in life was rising through the ranks of the MACUSA. His workaholic nature made it easy to discard all distractions especially personal matters. Things would be far different if Newt hadn’t been among the Aurors who rescued him after Grindelwald incident. In fact, if it weren’t for Newt who was to say that he wouldn’t have perished. He owed his life to Newt in more ways than one. The soft spoken Magizoologist had not only assisted in discovering where Grindelwald held him, but also freed him from living a life in which he’d never see much more beyond his desk.  “Be good. Take care of my husband. I will see you both later.” The usual tingling of magic was faint due to Newt’s robes. “I must go before Mr. Snape considers me a late slacker.” He rose to meet his husband’s blushing face. “Have a good day.”

Newt pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. “You too.”

 

Afternoon break couldn’t have come soon enough. Harry could feel his symptoms preparing to strike. Based on the lack of dizziness he knew he wouldn’t faint. The tug and pull of his magic was lessening day by day, it was important that he told Severus that. Deep down he still was concerned about the man blaming himself for all of this.  The office door stood quiet as it normally did but when he placed his hand on the doorknob it glowed and then let him in.  He stepped through ready to ask Severus about it when he noticed that the office stood empty. For a moment he thought he should go wait out in the halls. A moment that lasted perhaps twenty seconds then curiosity took over. The stacks of books on Severus’s desk were the same ones he had seen a few times since learning about his damaged magical core. Some were splayed open. He peered at one of the texts unable to make heads or tails about what he was skimming.  One book actually had writing that he did recognize, an average potions book that was opened to the page describing The Draught of the Living Death and the Wiggenweld Potion. Assuming that was the next lesson for class he returned to sit on the couch. The last thing he needed was for Severus to snap at him for being a nosy Gryffindor.

 

 

Defense class was less aggravating than his first day. He had stayed up last night reading over the text and schedule that Mr. Snape had given him. Percival was set on memorizing as much as he could to better help out. It would take a little while to accomplish his task of memorizing the whole text. He had decided that he was going to treat this temporary position as one of his missions. In the moments where he caught himself mentally agreeing with the grumbling of students he reminded that these were things he too learned before becoming an Auror. Any of these students might have grown to be an Auror he’d work alongside. If he thought about that he felt even more compelled to whip these students into shape.

“Mr. Snape where are you heading off to?” He asked as the class let out. The man seemed to be in a rush.

 

Severus didn’t want the American to know his reasoning behind his haste to return to his office. The American, just like the rest of the population that dare speak with him, would misinterpret the meaning of his actions. “If you must know, I have a meeting in my office.”

“Surely you can join us for one lunch.” Mr. Graves placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Remove your hand from me this instant.” Mr. Grave’s hand remained on his shoulder. Why couldn’t the American leave him alone? He needed to get to his office. Needed to check up on Harry. “The meeting is with Mr. Potter.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Mr. Graves patted his shoulder. “Perhaps we can all dine again.”

“We are merely meeting about his condition. And there will never be a repeat of that dinner.”

“If that’s what you truly want.”

With the release of the American’s hand he stormed off to the floo. In a puff of green flames he stepped out into his office.

“You’re here.” Green tufts of hair poked out of the Gryffindor's head as he got up from the couch. It was begging to be tamed. “Your door let me in.”

“Of course it did. I spelled it that way so you wouldn’t be waiting out in the halls if my class ran late.” Emerald eyes brightened. “Do not start showering me with thanks. I only did it to preserve what little secrecy we have left. I must also inform you that door will not open to you after curfew so don’t even think about it.”

“You’re always ruining my fun.”  Harry started to chuckle then jerked forward. Fists gripped the edge of the couch, knuckles turning white. And then he raised his head with a small smile. “I’m fine now.”

Severus couldn’t bear to see that smile. The smile that desperately tried to make the pain seem not as severe as it was. His mother always held that kind of smile, even before her damaged magical core. In the rare occasions she smiled at him he could see the lack of life in her eyes. A beaten woman who tried to console a fearful child. Harry’s eyes still held the light of life. That glimmer was what he focused on as to not slip further into dark memories. This young man was going to survive and he couldn’t assist if he didn’t push his past far down. It all had to be locked away.

“You need your potion.” He handed the vial to Harry, who downed it in one go. “Could you describe the pain? I need to know for adjustments I might have to make.”

“Just now I felt like I was stabbed in the rib. It’s nothing once the sensation goes away.”

“Are you feeling anything now?”

 

 

Harry took a second to check in with himself. The warmth of the potion took care most of pain. “I still feel some pressure in my back and chest.” He admitted. “It’s a little tight.”

"Lay down." That cool voice instructed him. Complying he slowly laid flat against the soft couch. The non-reclined position aggravated the pressure in his chest though he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity of whatever it was that Severus had in mind.    "Lay down the other way." Merlin that voice was playing with his heart. His cheeks were heating up as he smiled at the revised instructions. Flipping over he rested on his stomach. Peering over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of Severus removing his outer robes. Embarrassed he pressed his face into the seat. The cushions faintly smelled like peppermint.  How hadn’t he notice that before? "Relax." Severus's voice was so close to his ears. He shivered with anticipation for what was to come. The feeling of eyes glancing over him quickened his already rapid heart. Two pair of hands touched his back. There was a slight pause before the hands moved close to his spine about inches away from where his tailbone was. "This may hurt, breathe through it." No time was given to question what was going to hurt as Severus’s hands applied pressure to the area. He yelped as a loud crack emitted from his back. Heels of palms soothed the area before moving upward on his spine. Harry mentally counted to three as another pressure sounded another crack. With each movement he was able to breathe more easily. He hadn't realized how much pain he'd been carrying in his spine. Small circles of pressure moved along his shoulder blades. The higher those skilled hands moved the more relaxed he felt. The scent of peppermint mixed with scent of Severus calming his muscles further. Severus carefully massaged the base of Harry's neck with his thumbs. He made sure not to focus on how intimate this could be perceived. If anyone were to catch them he’d adamantly deny any intimacy of his actions. It wasn’t intimate in the slightest. This was one thing he knew could alleviate the physical pains brought on by the damaged magical core momentarily.  It was the only thing he could offer his mother when she had suffered. A gasp escaped Harry as he moved his thumbs over his neck. "Are you alright?" He paused his movements. "Don't stop "Harry mewled. That voice sounded so wanton to his ears. Thank Merlin that Harry was facing the other way.  There was no telling what he would do if he saw the kind of face Harry was making at this moment. He returned to kneading the Gryffindor’s back. Continuing for a moment longer he released Harry with five minutes until end of the lunch break.

“I think that massage was even better than the potion.” Harry stretched. “I would like to return the favor sometime.”

“Out of the question.” He tugged his outer robes back on.

“Hey I’m not bad at giving massages.”

“I will not find out if that statement is true or not.” Once again they had to return to the world outside of his office. There was classes to deal with. Students that he had to tolerate. He didn’t look forward to once again explaining to the third years about the significance of precise measurement. If his classroom obtained any more incidents this year he was going to do something drastic.

“I’ll see you around. Thank you Severus.” Harry smiled widely before adding “I love you.”

“Get to class Potter.” He half-heartedly snapped unable to let the Gryffindor’s last words sink in too deep.

“Try not to miss me too much while I’m gone.” Harry waved before stepping out of his office.

He took a breath. The third years were going to be vexing, yet somehow he felt it wouldn’t be as bad as he imagined it a moment ago.

 

Newt had a hard time containing himself as Hagrid entered the hut with covered medium sized cage that looked so small in his large hands. He already had a list of possible creatures that could fit in the confinement. Percival sitting beside him was still thinking about permits. Hagrid cared for all his creatures well so he didn’t focus on the means the half giant used to receive them.

“Warms my heart to see you so excited.” Hagrid said placing the cage gently on the long table that nearly took up most of the space in the hut.

He stroke Percival’s hand, which was already inching towards his wand. The action was instinctual, after all it was a natural reaction for him to protect their unborn child in any instant. There was no stopping at what lengths Percival would go to keep them safe, still he wouldn’t let his husband harm an innocent creature.

 

“No reason to be so tense Professor Graves.”

No matter how many times he had insisted the half giant to not call him a professor he still did as he pleased.  Hagrid eased the covering off the cage revealing a bright green scaled creature. His hand settled back into his lap Newt’s fingertips lightly brushed over his. The creature that looked between a frog and a monkey bared its sharp teeth at them, but he knew it wasn’t a sign that it would strike. “A Clabbert.”

“Right you are professor Graves.” The half giant smiled.

Newt was beaming at him, happiness radiating off like the rays of the sun. It wasn’t a daily occurrence that he showed off the knowledge he obtained overtime about mythical creatures.  Living with an enthusiastic Magizoologist gave him vast knowledge that sat alongside all the things he picked up from those he worked with in the MACUSA.

“Is my first time seeing a fellow like this.” Hagrid’s large hands moved to unlatch the cage. The Clabbert shot out of its imprisonment. Its webbed fingers went straight for him latching onto his tie.

“He likes you.” Newt reached out to the Clabbert, who croaked. Its yellow eyes were looking Newt over before its webbed foot stepped onto the palm of the gentle hand of the Magizoologist. The Clabbert nestled into his husband’s hand. As he watched Hagrid help feed the Clabbert he paid close attention to the large pustule on the creature’s head. He knew that it would flash red if it sensed danger, but as the time ticked on there was no red flashing.  

 

 

Draco sat in his room unable to focus. Today had flown by after lunch in which went more or less the same as it had been for the past month. It was becoming easier to have Blaise sit beside him instead of across the table. They had taken some time in passing to iron out the fact that they were now dating. That was something he couldn’t fully wrap his mind around. How many years had he wasted admitting the handsome Slytherin from afar? Of course he still held the fear that if they were overtly couple like word would get back to his father. Being gay went against his father’s plans for him. He’d hidden his sexuality for so long that he didn’t know how his parents would take the news. Having a relationship with his long time crush came with so many worries, however the way he felt when they secretly held hands or sat nearly up against one another made the worries seem so small. Another plus was discovering that Parkinson and Greengrass weren’t completely horrid.

The clomping footsteps behind him announced Harry’s entrance to his room. Draco turned from his desk in time to see the empty space tug to reveal the Gryffindor holding the invisibility cloak. There was no time to ask questions as Harry started to speak.

“Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

Draco had no idea what Potter was going on about now.  “Tell you what exactly?”

“Don’t give me that. You know that I’m talking about those looks Blaise Zabini was giving you in Herbology today.”

“I swear I’m getting you new glasses this year for Christmas.”

“Come on! You can’t deny it. Tell me what happened. I know something happened between you two. Please.” Harry pleaded on his knees.

“There is nothing to tell.” He said flipping a page of the book left on his desk.

“You’re such a sadist.”

“I do enjoy watching you suffer.”

“I’ve been waiting all day to ask you about it. Why can’t you just tell me? Aren’t you dying to tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Tell me!” Harry said shaking his chair.

“Stop that Potter.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on between you two.”

“Fine.” He sighed. Telling Harry was something he was going to regret for the next few minutes.

“Fine?” Harry asked bouncing up and down like a child who had far too much sweets.

“Fine.” He repeated covering his inkwell.

“Tell me everything! I need to know all the details.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to be taking notes?”

Harry raised his arms. “I won’t I swear.”

“I want something in exchange for letting you know every detail. I swear if it gets out to anyone I will personally hand you to The Dark Lord.”

“I swear I won’t tell a soul.”

“Not good enough.”

“What do you want?”

“What are you willing to give?”

“Umm....A seat at the Gryffindor table?”

“Tempting.”

“A never ending friendship.”

“Really Potter?”

“Okay. Ummm.... What if I add in a full Potter adventure use of the invisibility cloak and all?”

He didn’t answer right away. Watching Harry squirm was indeed pleasing. “I guess that would suffice.”

“Thank Merlin!”

“So how do I start talking about this?”

“Chronologically? Up to you, just don’t forget anything.”

Draco didn’t know where to exactly start nor was he sure that sharing this with Harry Potter was a brilliant idea. Though he knew he couldn’t deny the light feeling that came from Harry’s excitement at listening to him share. No one took much interest in what he said or cared enough to ask him about his day. Leaning against the chair, one leg crossed over the other, he smirked at Harry’s inability to keep still. He waited just a few seconds more just for fun.

“Well.” He began which made the Gryffindor's smile widen. “I was looking to gather more information about your poisoning...I didn’t find out anything.”

“I don’t care about that. Back to Blaise.”

“Fine.” He recounted everything that happened, keeping the more steamy details to himself. With every word he spoke Harry’s eyes would grow wide as he smiled. The awe in that look should’ve been saved for something more than just a kiss. Though he had to admit that he was still shocked about the kiss and felt unsure of what to expect moving forward.

“That’s so amazing!” Harry hugged him tightly. “I also have good news.”

“Good news?” Based on the lack of jumping up and down he figured this news wasn’t about Snape. If any major progress had happened between the two he doubted Harry would be able to contain himself.

“Yeah! I finally made up with Ron. Or at least we’re talking again. I think it’s about time I end our sleepover streak.”

This was excellent news. At last there was some development in the ridiculous Gryffindor feud.

“Come on.  Let’s go celebrate that I get my room back to myself.” He stepped through the door to look out for any onlookers. It wouldn’t do any good to be caught now that his roommate was returning to his actual dorm.

 

Harry was about to follow the blond out when he accidently kicked something that was under the bed. Hoping that it wasn’t one of Draco’s valuable items he crouched down on hands and knees to see what it was. Under the bed sat a medium sized wooden box with papers sticking out of it. Carefully he pulled it from out of the box to not disturb any more of the papers. Harry had fully intended to not look at what was written on them to preserve his friend’s privacy until he noticed that they were letters. Curiosity was always his Achilles heel.

“One peak couldn’t hurt.” He told himself as he picked up one of the pages.

Any anticipation of the letters being juicy rumors or love letters that he could tease Draco about was dashed in seconds. The letter he was looking at was from Draco’s father. There were so many letters as if Draco were keeping a timeline since their first year. One thing that was very noticeable was that nearly all the letters Draco had written contained his name and held some length, sometimes being more than a single page. The responses to these lengthy letters were dated several days to weeks between Draco’s letters and contained mostly the same words over and over _Well Done Draco._ Letters that held that message looked to be the most read, covered with creases as if Draco had carried them in his pocket on multiple occasions before smoothing them out to read. Harry knew looking at these were not a good idea yet his hands still flipped through the stack. The dates on the letters had continued up until a few days ago.

“Harry what are you doing?” Draco’s voice startled him.

“What is this?” He asked holding onto several sheets of paper.

His stomach churned at the sight of Draco’s face turn ghostly white as those silver eyes recognized what the papers were. As if remembering something those eyes narrowed into a glare.

“How dare you go through my things!” Draco snapped.

“I...I thought...” He stuttered caught off guard by the sudden viper in the blond’s tone.

“Thought what? That you could just look through my personal things?” Draco snarled as he reached to snatch the papers out of his hand.

Almost instinctively he moved his hand away so the blond couldn’t take the letters away. As he moved to the other side of the room he began to read the letters out loud.

“ _Dear Father_ ,”

“Stop!” Draco snapped trying again to get the letters.

“ _Potter has once again managed to botch a simple potion in class._ ” Although he didn’t know why he continued to read while simultaneously dodging the Slytherin’s grasps. “ _It is laughable how he can’t do anything in Potions even with the help of his Filthy MudBlood friend._ ” Harry hatred saying that word out loud, but he couldn’t stop himself from flipping to the response. “ _Draco, I have heard of your acts against the Potter boy and his friends. Continue to remind them as well as the others in that school who is of a superior bloodline._ ” Draco’s father’s response made him want to puke.  He flipped to the next page of Draco’s response. “ _Dear Father, I will forever uphold your teachings. Potter is nothing like the rumors of The-Boy -Who-Lived. He is weak and mindless. The only reason why anyone would follow after him is because of his fame._ ”

“Stop it! Those are old letters!”

“Then let’s fast forward.” He said shifting to a more recent one he had in hand. “ _Dear Father, After much effort I have tricked Potter into being my friend. His other friends are wary of me as they should be, though I can feel that I’m getting closer to gaining more of Potter’s trust as the days go on.”_ Harry couldn’t read the rest of that letter. It hurt too much so he skipped to the response. “ _Well done Draco_.”

“STOP!” Draco screeched.

“ _Dear Father, I have found out the most interesting thing about Potter. He had been acting odd so I sought out Bloody Dumbledore's explanation since the deranged old man is usually responsible for Potter acting irregular. I later found out that he his magical core has been damaged._ ” Harry looked up from the parchment with wide eyes.

“There are you happy?” Draco asked finally snatching the papers out his hands.

With hurt and mild fascination he watched as Draco carefully began smoothing out the letters again and placing them back neatly into the box.

“You....Those letters.” He had no idea what to say.

“They’re not...”

“But.”

“Yes it was me!” Draco blew up. “I poisoned you so that I could become the best Seeker in Hogwarts! Is that what you want me to say? Really Potter are you so brainless that you think I would hurt you?”

“You have in the past.” The words came out without him meaning to.  

Those words sounded so harsh to his own ears. He trusted Draco perhaps even more than Ron and Hermione at times. He was scared. Completely frightened of being betrayed by someone who knew so much of him. Hastily his mind was providing him of the endless examples of when Draco taunted him or knocked his books out of his hands. They were never as vicious physically as the attacks by the Dursleys yet they still stung. He still couldn’t get over his anxiety in potions class after the time Draco had pretended to be kind and gave him ingredients that had caused the cauldron to explode violently resulting in humiliation and his first detention with the scariest professor at Hogwarts. As much as he wanted he couldn’t look at that memory with rose tinted glasses right now.  He’d thought he had forgiven Draco for all the things in the past, but reading these letters made it feel like these things had never been right between them. They had become friends without ever really talking about how they were as enemies.

“Not like this! Never would I kill you.”

He knew that yet the fear was already speaking for him. “How do I know that if you’ve been hiding this from me?”

“What happened to your ‘I see the good in everyone no matter how horrid the person appears to be’? Do I not get the same treatment?”

“Of course you do!”

“Well from where I stand it doesn’t feel that way!”  Draco said refusing to look him in the eye.

“Draco I know that you are good. I...”

“Just go!” Draco interrupted, cradling the box.

“Draco...”

“Go.”

Draco’s voice sounded as if he were holding back tears. The sound ripped through him as the pain of having his friendship being torn to shreds sunk in. Things were finally becoming good again. Finally Ron was willing to tolerate him enough to eat together. Finally Severus wasn’t ignoring him at every opportunity. Why was it that when something was at last coming together something else had to fall apart? For now he had to leave. He needed to breathe. To think things through before he made it worst. Draco meant so much to him. They had practically become brothers. He loved Draco so much that he couldn’t bear the thought of not being able to speak to him. It wasn’t as if he could return to hating the Slytherin after establishing a friendship as deep as theirs, regardless of how fast it seemed to happen.

 

 


	10. What Now

Harry felt utterly loss of what to do about Draco. Their friendship was still new they’ve been enemies and rivals longer than they’ve been acquaintances of the same side. How well did he know Draco? They rarely spoke about his family or his hopes and dreams. He didn’t even know how the blond felt about the war or his parent’s role in it. Harry had taken it for granted that the lack of a Dark Mark meant Draco didn’t hold any sympathies for the opposite side of the war. He didn’t even know how the son of a well-known Death Eater hadn’t been forced to take the mark.   Fear swallowed him at this realization. Had their friendship been so one sided without him knowing? All the mocked insults and moments where Draco would treat him as a confidant couldn’t have been staged.  He rushed through the halls back to Gryffindor tower in hopes that his best friend would be able to help.

“Ron.” He called out when he spotted the redhead lounging on his bed. “Draco, he”

“No.” The redhead said turning his gaze away.

“Ron?” He was confused. Ron had been fine with them talking and eating together.

“You think you can come crawling back because Malfoy is being an arsehole to you or whatever has got you all wound up. He’s always been an arse hole. Did you forget that?”

These words were shocking. Ron never liked Draco but he thought they had gotten past all of that. And what about them? Didn’t they had agreed to start talking again? Harry didn’t know if his heart could take any more of this.

“Where is this coming from?”

“It’s always been there. Do you know how much it pissed me off to see you laughing and smiling with Malfoy? He was someone we both disliked....When you sat at the Slytherin table and didn’t get eaten alive... I thought that would be the end of our friendship.” Ron started to pick at his nails. “You said it yourself that you would’ve been put into Slytherin. It got me thinking that maybe you would’ve been happier if you had accepted Malfoy’s hand back in first year. I...I mean you’re Bloody Harry Potter and I was, am a poor nobody.  It made sense that when Draco stopped being a complete prat to you that he would replace me.”

“I’m sorry.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “I didn't know you felt that way. You’re my best friend, no one could replace you. I never meant to make you feel that I was replacing you. I know becoming friends with Draco was out of the blue...” He looked down at the floor. “Right now I’m not sure if it was a part of some grand scheme.... But I can tell you how much it meant that you were willing to be in the same place as him.”

“It was bloody difficult.”

“I know...There were times that I felt like the third wheel with you and Hermione. Having Draco to hang out with helped.” He tugged on his hair. They hadn’t really open up to one another before.

“Look mate, I have been a huge prick lately.” Ron eyed his dyed hair. “I shouldn’t have been such arse to you. I’m sorry. It has been a nightmare not having you around.”

“I bet Hermione was constantly telling you that we needed to make up.”

“Constantly. Merlin, I couldn’t do anything without hearing her voice telling me to talk to you.”

“You know that you’re my best friend right?”

“And you’re mine.”

“Friends?” He asked offering a hand.

“Friends.” Ron took his hand and shook it. “You can have more than one best friend... I don’t like it too much, but as long as I’m the Best best friend I’m good.”

“Of course.” He smiled.

“So what did Malfoy do?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t listen to what I said. Ron five minutes ago was a git. It does matter. You looked like you were going to cry.”

“I was not.” He said sitting a little taller as if the action would show how in control he was.

“I’ve known you long enough to tell that is a lie. You’re a sensitive guy. That’s not a bad thing at all. Hermione says I could use more sensitivity.”

Now he really did feel like crying. He wouldn’t.

“Mate if you don’t want to talk that’s fine.” Ron said after a few minutes.

He was still unsure if he should tell Ron. He didn’t need a ‘told you so’ followed by a complete list of why not to trust a Slytherin. But maybe he wasn’t giving his Best best friend enough credit.

“I ...” He paused trying to gage Ron’s reaction as he spoke. “I found out that Draco has been writing to his father.”

“And that surprises you?” Ron asked looking at him trying to decode some cryptic message. “Don’t you remember our first two years? The Ferret’s catchphrase was ‘my father will hear about this’.”

He chuckled slightly at the memory of Draco’s pratish attitude. Too quickly the joy fade and he felt like crying again.

“Harry?”

“He told him.” Harry could hear the tears in his voice despite his attempts to keep them at bay.

“What?”

“He told his father about my damaged magical core.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know...Do you think...” As much as he didn't want to verbalize his fears he needed someone to tell him that he was being dramatic. Someone to say that he was blowing things out of proportion. To say that the friendship with Draco was real.

Ron picked at his nails again. That action didn’t comfort him. “I’m not the best person to ask. I thought he was replacing me so everything he did seem suspicious.... And I didn’t trust him...What I think doesn’t matter because I didn’t try to get to know him like you did. I never looked to see if he really changed. What does your gut tell you?”

“I...Do you think I get attached to people too quickly?”

“Yes, though you have always been able to attach yourself to people that are good and care about you.” Ron eased a hand onto his shoulder.

 

 

 

With the insistence of Greengrass and Parkinson Blaise made his way to Draco’s room to wish him a good night. The giddy feelings that persisted throughout the day disappeared when he noticed that Draco’s door was cracked open. Through the crack he could hear a sorrowful “why.” He raised his hand to knock on the door.

“Go away.” Draco’s voice sounded raw as if he recently finished crying.

He entered to find Draco on the floor hugging a box tightly. Without a word he sat beside Draco. What was he supposed to do now? Neither Parkinson nor Greengrass cared for hugs when they were upset. They usually stuffed their faces with sweets and grumble. Those options didn’t appear to be what Draco needed. Blaise had no idea what Draco needed or what he should do as his boyfriend.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Draco’s grip on the box lessened. “It’s fine. I know how much you try to avoid getting wrapped up in Potter drama.”

“Draco,” He took hold of one of his boyfriend’s hand. The box slipped a little which Draco moved quickly to stop it from falling to the ground. He wouldn’t comment about the action. “You can talk about anything. Even Potter related things. If you can handle Greengrass and Parkinson I can handle Potter.”

“You won’t have to worry about dealing with Potter anymore. He’s going back to befriend only Gryffindors ...So much for our plans of making him change houses.” Draco chuckled, sadness evident in the sound.

He understood what was being said. Potter and Draco were no longer friends. Based on the sadden look on Draco’s face Parkinson was wrong about Draco befriending Potter for ulterior motives.

“Draco...Don’t take these words too harshly but you had to know things wouldn’t last. We’re Slytherins. No matter what we do our every action is scrutinized from the moment we are placed in this House. No one expects anything good to come out of Slytherins.”

 

 

Blaise was right. What in the world made him think that a friendship with Harry Potter the Gryfindor-est of all Gryffindors last? Really Harry was too kind. Too trusting. Too naïve. That day Harry must’ve accepted his friendship impulsively. After all what did he do to be a good friend to Harry? Even though he didn’t know what constituted as a good friend he knew very well what made a bad one.

“I know.”

“Would you like me to stay?”

“No it’s okay.”

“Alright.” Blaise released his hand. “I’ll be back in the morning to take you to breakfast.”

He nodded catching Blaise’s concerned look as the door closed. Blaise was wonderful but he needed to have a moment. The fight was far too emotionally charged. It was far different than petty squabbles he’d experienced before or the quick dismissive shutdowns that his parents favored. Before he would strongly hold the belief that everyone else was in the wrong. That wasn’t something he could do this time. This was all his fault.

“These dam letters.” He spat crumbling up the handful of parchment.

The action caused a surge of panic inside of him. Quickly he unrumpled them. Rushing over to his desk he pushed aside the essay he had been working on, nearly spilling his ink in the process. Laying the wrinkled letters flat he took the largest textbook laying it on top of them. With all his body weight he pressed down onto the book hoping that it would help his efforts to smooth the papers. Even if he knew a spell to do this he wouldn’t dare use it. These letters meant too much. These dam letters.

 

 

 

 

That darn messy mop of hair was beginning to be an aggravating sight. With the still green dye fading it looked absolutely ridiculous. Since first year Draco wondered if the famous Harry Potter had ever heard of a brush or a comb. He now knew that wild hair was something that the owner didn’t have control over. It was one of the things that made the Gryffindor stick out along with those rounded dented glasses and lightning bolt scar. He was sick of being so focused on Harry. When would he get over the fact that Harry didn’t view him as a friend anymore? He had his chance to be friends with Harry. It lasted longer than he thought it would. Shouldn’t he be grateful for that? For a short period of time he had known a real friendship. A friendship that he might have never known if not for that day he put aside his namesake pride and comforted a distraught Harry. It had earned him a friendship, far quicker than anyone expected. That was probably the reason why they had been led to its eventual break so quickly.

 

 

Harry caught the direct eye contact of Draco’s silver eyes upon entering the classroom. It wasn’t intentional on either side that much was clear by the way they both ducked their heads. He wanted to say something. The problem was that he didn’t know what to say.

“Come on Mate.” Ron said tugging at his robes.

“Harry you should focus on academics.” Hermione commented as they took their seats for Muggle Studies.

He tried his hardest not to look up at Draco. Stealing a glance he noticed how Zabini moved closer to his friend. Friend? Harry still thought of Draco as a friend. Did Draco feel the same? The silence that now grew between them as the day moved on was not the confrontational silence they had in class before. He rather have that silence filled glares and threats that were scribbled on notes then this. At least with that he knew he was hated. This silence told him nothing, making it even harder to know the right words or actions. Having Ron and Hermione go on as they usually did didn’t help. They couldn’t distract him with the reunion of their trio. Their faces spoke volumes about how they didn’t want to aggravate his still weak health. He shouldn’t have told them about the stairs incident. Hermione and Ron may have not cared too much for the Slytherin become a part of their friend circle, still neither spoke ill of him today.

Harry had seen how much Draco had changed since becoming their friend. Knew how hard the blond tried to bite his tongue during certain conversations. How hard he worked to get along or tolerate being surrounded by Gryffindors. He doubted that Draco would do such things if it were all a ploy to find his weakness. Heck everyone knew that his weakness was his insatiable curiosity. Curiosity that constantly put him in trouble. It would be so easy to mention a hidden treasure and wait for him to lose the battle of resisting to search for it. There was no need for Dark Lords and Death Eaters when a dangerous scavenger hunt could do him in. Harry shook his head at the ridiculous thought, causing his friends to look at him strangely.

“It’s nothing.”

 

 

“What’s with him?” Blaise heard Draco mutter under his breath.

Draco had yet to tell him what had brought on the sudden divide between him and Potter. The closeness that drove him to insane jealousy wouldn’t vanish so easily. Was it a matter of having one or the other? With the trio back together did that leave no more room for Draco?

“It will be okay.” He whispered.

 

 

It was at the end of this trying day that Severus realized that he had miscalculated. He was a solitary man, whatever had possibly possessed him to house two wizards was slowly becoming undone. Tensions were rising within him without much signs of stopping. Perhaps if his guests weren't so adamant about interacting with him things would be easier. No it wasn't their fault. The fault was his for giving up his privacy.  There was a limit to his time spent with people. With a second class he dreaded going to his chambers only to find his guest in a warm embrace. He didn't think it appropriate to unwind as he usually did with a drink. Today he really needed a drink. Nothing seemed to be going well. He hadn’t gotten the chance to speak with Harry today due to an impromptu meeting. With a sigh he flooed into his chambers. Stepping out he expected to see the sometimes sickly happy married wizards canoodling. The couch stood empty. No sounds came from his small kitchen ruling out the possibility of them cooking. Gliding across the room he rose a hand to the guest room door. Silence. "Mr. Scamander?” Silence. “Mr. Graves?" Silence. Contemplating if he should open the door he rested a hand on the door knob. There was no locking or otherwise spell preventing him from opening the door. "You two better be decent."

The room was vacant as well. He was alone. Closing the door he returned to the living area. A scrapbook sat on the couch of the living room casually open to a picture of the two missing wizards. They looked to be the very definition of happy, wide smiles as they looked at one another. He closed the book and took up residence in his usual arm chair. The silence was deafening as he sat unable to properly relax. Checking the time he noted that it was getting late. By now Mr. Scamander would ask him if he was going to join them for dinner and he would decline, though he would sit in his armchair to finish a chapter or pretend to search for a specific book to make sure the pregnant wizard did start to eat. All the while Mr. Graves would leave a space at the table if he felt so inclined to join them. The American would make small talk until he returned to his office. He hated small talk with a passion.

As he sat attempting to read one of his favorite books to unwind his ears perked up at the faint sounds of his chambers anticipating to hear Mr. Graves’s voice. His mind couldn’t retain the words not even skipping to his favorite chapter helped. Tearing his eyes from the book moving to stare the ceiling he let out a deep sigh.

"What is this?"

He had stayed in these chambers in this way, nose buried in a book sitting in silence, for years without any trouble. It now felt as though something was missing. Fire whiskey. That had to be the missing component. With his guest around he was practically forced to be sober for the past few days. He needed a drink. Having a drink in his hand loosened the tenseness in his muscles, though not as much as hit typically did. The smell, the taste, all of it seemed off. He could tell that it wasn't tampered with. Something was missing. What was missing he couldn't place a finger on. He looked back at the scrapbook. It was starting to bother him how out of place it was. Resigning himself to return it to his guest's room he picked up the dense scrapbook.  The cover was a simple black with gold writing etched on the front reading _Precious Memories_. Severus wasn't keen on looking through the private memories of the couple, yet he found himself sitting down opening the cover with the same care he would use with a rare potion ingredient. A small slip of paper fell out.

 _I wanted to share this with you. Feel free to look Mr. Snape_.

The note almost made him slam the book shut, instead he tucked the note back into the crease of the spine and turned the page. The first few pages showed Mr. Scamander with various creatures, all which the Magizoologist gave names to. Next was a picture of the two surrounded by the Mythical creatures. Mr. Graves held onto a Niffler as a Demiguise clung to Mr. Scamander. Both were laughing in the moving image. The picture was framed with sketches of all the Mythical Creatures that appeared in the photo. Underneath in gold writing scrawled _First time meeting the family_. The next page showed pictures of tropical beaches. In one he watched the Magizoologist build a sea serpent out of sand. The next had Mr. Graves looking somewhat unamused buried up to his neck in the sand.  

The next page was framed with illustrations of various plant life in the center held a picture of the Magizoologist once again standing with a Mythical creature. It was the giant lizard creature that had nearly killed them. This photo had to be taken some time after their near death experience as the creature shapeshift into a woman, who glared suspiciously at the camera. Below was a sketch of himself and Harry with the words: _Never forget the unexpected people you meet_ under it.

Turning the page there were pictures of Mr. Scamander showing off his ring and subsequently getting squashed between two unknown witches, who jumped up and down in delight. _Engagement announcement_. Pre Wedding planning pictures were followed by the actual ceremony. Severus hadn't attended a wedding before, though he thought this one didn't seem to be so bad. Each picture showed off smiling faces and a few teary eyes. He could practically hear the couple pointing out who was who. After the final wedding photo of the two kissing the following pictures showed off the process of the two getting a house together and Mr. Scamander discovering his pregnancy. There was one photo amongst theses that felt out of place. The image showed Mr. Scamander looking ill giving a small smile as he laid in bed.

_We are blessed and thankful for who we have in our lives, especially in tough times._

The following photos showed a baby cradled in Mr. Graves's arms. A series of baby's firsts littered the continuing pages. Baby's first steps, first birthday, Christmas, Halloween, New Year. The further he ventured into the scrapbook the more the child grew. He paused at the teary photos of the two saying goodbye in Platform 9 and 3/4. He couldn't take seeing any more of these precious memories. From the slight dimming of his surroundings he could tell it was getting late. Tonight he had to patrol the halls. Perhaps his guests wouldn't show up before he started his rounds. It was for the best. If the heavy emptiness in his chest were any indication he had enough of the two.

 

Newt returned to Mr. Snape’s chambers feeling rather confident. He was steadily becoming more accustomed to standing alongside Hagrid teaching. Dumbledore surprised him at Hagrid’s hut before the day was done to say that he and Percival could join the Head Table in the Great Hall anytime they pleased. An honor as big as that took time to process. Upon talking it through with Percival they had decided to give it a shot. Both of them were hesitant considering the buzz about Newt’s pregnancy. Together they faced the possibility of someone trying to curse them. It was similar to when he had gone to MACUSA with his belly showing for the first time. Nerves so tense about what others would say or do, only to be met with congratulations by Tina, Queenie and the rest of Percival’s coworkers. In the back of his head he wondered if Percival had threatened his Aurors. This time his husband couldn’t do that. They were professors now and threatening students wasn’t something a professor should do. Mr. Snape was either the exception or the reason for the rule as according to Percival the man took no nonsense in class and freely shot thin veiled threats at students. When they had entered the Great Hall he hoped to see Mr. Snape sitting among the others. Keeping his head up as they walked to the Head Table was far more difficult without Mr. Snape’s presence. Somehow they had survived dining with only the Head of Gryffindor asking about Mr. Snape’s whereabouts following it up with how he was doing. Madam Pomfrey also reminded him, not too gently, to take his prenatal potions. Percival barely spoke a word, sitting besides offering him silent support. Newt figured it wasn’t as easy for Percival as he once thought. There was so much new in a short period of time. A new place, new people, and a new job.

 

Returning to the chambers allowed Percival to loosen his tie and nerves.

“Percival?” Sapphire eyes peered into his.

“I’m so proud of you.” He brushed loose strands of hair to make room for his kiss on top of Newt’s forehead. “To sit in front of all those people. You even managed to talk to a few professors.”

“They were familiar faces.” Newt said looking down.

“It’s progress.” With the tips of his fingers he lifted his husband’s chin. “I hope you realize how far you’ve come.”

“D…Does it bother you to be here?”

Flashing a smile at his adorable husband appeared to decrease the worried look in those Sapphire eyes. “This is a new experience for the both of us. I am glad that you have brought me along for this adventure. It brightens my day to know that you are pursuing teaching after all this time. I do admit that this is an adjustment for me. I’m used to shouting orders to Aurors as I chase one lead or another. Hogwarts is your second home isn’t it?” Newt nodded. “I’m honored to be welcomed here. Even if I stand out far more here than in New York or I don’t understand a few things, I don’t regret a moment of agreeing to remain here. If such an opportunity appeared ten years before or a hundred years later I would still feel the same.”

Newt settled into his arms. In small circles he rubbed his husband’s back.

“I love you.” Newt nuzzled into his chest.

“And I will love you forever and always.”

A warm vibration of magic surged between them causing a few books to fall off the nearby shelves. He could feel Newt shake with laughter in this embrace. They broke apart laughing at their unconscious combined magic.

“I guess the little one is in need of magic practice.”

Interlocking their hands he could feel his magic reach out to Newts’. Wandlessly they replaced the books onto the shelves. There was one book that sat on the armchair. Sticking his hand out the book flew into Newt’s grasp. The book turned out to be one of their many scrapbooks.

“He looked at it after all.” Newt smiled at the Precious Moments album.

He smiled at the way his husband was pushing Mr. Snape in the right direction.

“What happened to our host?” The room was devoid of the man though that wasn’t a new occurrence as of late.

“He left a note.” Newt chuckled pulling out the slip of paper that bookmarked the image of Credence heading off to Hogwarts for the first time.

_Out to patrol the halls. DO NOT DESTROY MY CHAMBERS. -S.S._

 

 

Draco stuck to the shadows as he snuck out of the Slytherin dorms late into the night. The last thing he needed was to be caught outside of curfew. Anymore detentions could begin to jeopardize his position as a Seeker or worse as a Prefect. He needed to keep the perks of Prefect. The single room kept him from wandering eyes and the title allowed him to hold authority over the others, which was much needed considering he didn’t possess the Dark Mark. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, but he trusted his feet to take him somewhere far enough. At this point in his life he wouldn’t even mind if his feet brought him to the middle of the forbidden forest. The one thing that he definitely didn’t want to do was to run into Severus Snape out on patrol. Unlike Harry Bloody Potter he didn’t have a cloak of invisibility or Potter luck to help him get off scot free if caught. It wasn’t as if he cared too much now that his Quidditch game was over. Quidditch wasn’t the same without Harry. The awful replacement Seeker could never come within an inch of Harry’s skill.

“Enough about him. Who cares about Potter?” He muttered as continued down the hall.

 

Blaise snuck out of the Slytherin dormitory in pursuit of his boyfriend. He needed to know where Draco was going so late in the night. It was odd for Draco to leave his room on a night that Snape was patrolling. No One dared to sneak out during Snape’s shift, well maybe Harry Bloody Potter did dare. Blaise had to be careful not to get caught by either the blond or Snape. With the issues between Draco and Potter he didn’t want to make a wrong move. The day had been hard as he felt excited about long last getting together with Draco while at the same time he felt as though he was to blame for the two’s break. So against all his reasoning he was sneaking around in the dark. He was at least smart enough to place charm on his shoes so his footsteps didn’t echo on the cobblestone floor. Turning the corner he caught the silhouette of Snape coming close. Quickly he flattened against himself against the wall. With a heart beating fast in his chest he had to think about a way not to be caught by his Head of House. The man was intimidating in the day, he didn’t want to see how terrifying he could be at night. Across from him was a door he hadn’t taken much notice of before. Thinking quickly on his feet he opened the door closed it and made a silent dash back towards the Slytherin dorms.

 

Severus knew that the sound he heard came from behind this door. He could use a pick-me-up and nothing really brought a smirk to his face like scaring a student who was out past curfew and taking a few house points. Quietly he opened the door to not alert the possible troublemaker of his approach. The room stood nearly empty. Not a person was in sight. Only a large mirror occupied the space. After casting revealing spells that revealed nothing he withdrew his wand. The mirror stood open its velour drapes cascaded to either side. The mirror of Erised.

When he was a boy he’d stumbled upon this mirror after a taunting from James Potter gang. His mother had stood in its reflection. She had looked so healthy and even managed a half smile. Many hours had been spent in front of this mirror. It helped to ease some of the pain he had locked up in order to deal with his father’s abuse and school bullies. Even then he knew that his mother’s spirit wasn’t in the framed glass, still he would sit beside it with his textbooks open. Sometimes he would talk to the image of his late mother, she never responded nor could she. It was all just an illusion brought upon by magic, but back then he still held the smallest sliver of hope that she could hear him. It was beyond naive to think that he would be the only student to have found the mirror, to claim it as his own sanctuary in a school that he felt almost as unwanted as at his own home. It had been infuriating to find James Potter and his gang standing beside the mirror one day.  He could still recall that time with painful accuracy.

“Hey Snivelrus!” James Potter jeered the second those eyes registered him.

“Come to take a peak?” Sirius Black asked with a mischievous look.

“No.” He responded trying to leave before anything happened. Back then he was no match physically for the combined efforts Potter and Black.

“Join us Snivelrus.” James Potter said taking one of his arms.

“Yes join us.” Black said taking the other resulting in him dropping his textbooks. Remus Lupin always the more pacifist out of the bunch just looked on.

“What do you see?” Lupin had asked. To this day he wasn’t sure if the question was sincere or not. Either way he wouldn’t have told the Gryffindor.

“Yeah what do you see?” Black prodded as he was forcefully dragged towards the mirror.

“Well this mirror shows the viewer’s deepest desires. I bet it’s something vile.” ‘Vile’ was one of James Potter’s favorite words for him. It mimicked his own father’s favorite words: abomination, unsightly, waste of space, filth. Although James and his friends weren’t the only ones to call him by that word the use of ‘vile’ always acted as a signal that things were not going to go well for him. Because he was always alone, or looked odd, or was a studious Slytherin, maybe a combination of things that made others label him as vile. Of all the things he saw himself as vile wasn’t one of them at the time.

“Truly vile.” Black had agreed.

“Tell us what vile things you see.” James insisted. Refusing to look at the mirror had only provoked them. He had hung his head low for as long as possible when James Potter punched him with his free hand.

“Come hold his head up Remus!” Black ordered. He didn’t resist those tentative hands that forced his face towards the mirror. His mother’s face had come into view as it always did.

“What do you see Snivelrus?” James Potter insisted. At the time he knew that he couldn’t tell these boys what he had actually saw. They wouldn’t believe it so he had to lie. “Bats...” He’d choked out.

“Bats?” Black asked.

“I bet his deepest desire is to live in a cave with bats.” James Potter laughter boomed within the room.

“He does look like a bat.” Black added.

Severus had cursed his word choice as the trio, though mainly Potter and Black continued to taunt him as his mother’s image looked on. “Sod off!” He’d snapped.

“What did you say vile bat?” James Potter roared as he pushed him to the ground. Strong kicks from Potter and Black were repeated between softer ones from Lupin. He had tried not to look at the mirror as it happened, yet when his long hair moved from his eyes from the force of the kick his gaze traveled to the image of his mother. He wanted to plead for her to save him as she had tried to do with father. She couldn’t do anything. Her image had remained staring at him with a loving look as the trio attacked.

After that incident he’d refused to ever return to that place. Not even when he felt so lost. He couldn’t go back to his once sanctuary.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” He spoke to the now vacant room.

No he couldn’t let the past affect him like this. There was no threat of him getting bullied here anymore. Years had gone by since that incident. He had changed so much, most for worse not better.

“I wonder if you would have spoken to me if I had come to you before deciding to join The Dark Lord.” He spoke above a whisper. “You would’ve told me not to listen Lucius Malfoy. Or to believe that a dark wizard could help prevent what happened to you from repeating.”

Talking to the room was pointless. Severus wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing his mother’s image. The dreams were enough to invoke his anxiety and grief. Not even stilled muggle images of his mother could be tolerated before Harry was poisioned. So why was he walking towards the mirror slowly? Was it because he wanted to speak with her? He hadn’t spoken to her aside from in his nightmares. In those nightmares she said the same thing, her last words. Perhaps he wanted to see how she use to look before her damaged magical core had taken away any gleam of life left in her.

Severus looked into the mirror. Its glassy surface dimmed. A younger version of himself stood beside his mother. And then his own image changed to mimic his aging. His mother’s image was visible for only a split second longer as his own reflected his current appearance. She smiled at him before walking away. For some inexplicable reason he expected her to walk out of the mirror. Hogwarts held much magic, but nothing that could bring her to him. His heart wrenched at the sight of his own foul reflection staring back at him. Sorrow was piling up inside as he stood there seeing nothing change. He didn’t move from the spot as he waited for his mother to come back. What else could he want in this life besides his late mother to return to him? The Severus in the mirror smirked.

“What are you smirking for?” He snapped at his mirrored image.

It was an illogical action. A better option would’ve been to walk out. Why was he letting himself be tortured in this way? Snapping at false images wouldn’t do any good. And that smirk was slowly becoming a smile as another image was slowly coming into focus. The mirrored Severus turned to this new figure with a genuine smile. The figure that came into view stopped his heart. He fled from the room. He couldn’t deal with what he saw right now.

Severus was a man that didn’t operate on desires. Wanting something was pointless when you only received nothing and anything remotely given was just as quickly taken away. His father had beaten in the lesson that wanting of anything was selfish. It was a mistake to look into the mirror. It showed him something that he wasn’t even aware of that he wanted. No he knew, on some part he knew. He hated that mirror even more now. It only showed him what he couldn’t have. Desire. Desires were for foolish dreamers to chase after. Desires and wishes were granted to naive souls through lucky circumstances. He couldn’t put faith into something so ephemeral in a harsh reality such as his.

 

 

Under the invisibility cloak Harry carefully followed the way to where the Marauder's map told him Draco was. His feet slowed barely moving when he noticed Severus’s name on the map was practically on top of him. Stilling the nearby door opened and Severus exited quickly. Far too quickly for him to catch a glance at the man’s face. Harry wondered what had happened to make the man’s robes billow even more than usual. His heart tugged at him to follow after Severus. He hadn’t gotten to see the man, entering the office with only his vial and a glass of a water sitting upon the desk with a note that said the man had to take care of something. Looking at the map Draco’s name remained stationary. If he was quick there was a possibility that he could talk to them both. No. He couldn’t do that. In this very moment he had to pick one: to repair a friendship that meant the world to him or seek out the man he was increasingly falling for. He watched as Severus’s name moved quickly away from him before he continued his original path. He needed to fix things with Draco.

 

Draco sat at the top of the Astronomy tower looking out into the dark sky. How he managed to make it all the way up here without being caught was the least of his concerns. The night air felt chilly through the thin sweater he had pulled over his pajamas. He had been in this place like this once before, hugging the same box that contained all the letters he collected. Draco ran his hand over the edges of the box reflecting on how the last time he had done this his father had written to him in regards to receiving the Dark Mark. Despite the cold he rolled up his sleeve. Peering at his untouched pale flesh he didn’t know if he had made the right decision. It wasn’t as though he believed in what The Dark Lord stood for, not anymore. Perhaps there was a time, due to his upbringing, that he believed in the version of The Dark Lord his father proclaimed.

Opening the box he gently pulled out the parchment that read _Well done Draco_ the single praise that always struck him with doubt and guilt about not choosing the side his father pledged allegiance to. He wanted to receive more praises from the man who rarely looked at him as a person, or a son. This undying need to have that led him to what? What had he to show for his actions? He still lacked the love of a father. Worse he destroyed something that couldn’t be fixed. If he were in Harry’s position he wouldn’t forgive him.

Footsteps ascending the stairs caused him to tuck the letter close to his body. There was only one person who would come to this place tonight.

He looked passed the Gryffindor holding the invisibility cloak. “What are you doing here Potter?”

“Came to give you that never ending friendship I promised you.”

“Your promises don't mean a thing to me anymore.”

“What is with you Slytherins always pushing people away?”

“It probably has something to do with others designating us to being the villain.” He kept his gaze from meeting with Harry’s.

Harry dropped to his knees so that they were now face to face. “I’m sorry Draco.”

“I don’t need your stupid apologies.” He spat.

“Draco. Those letters...I shouldn’t have read them. When I saw them...I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“And you think saying your sorry will fix things?”

“Why can’t it?”

His insides twisted with anger at the simplistic answer. How could things be so simple as apologizing? It wasn’t even Harry who needed to apologize. This was his fault. He needed to apologize and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“You don’t understand Potter!”

“Then tell me Dammit! Why can’t anyone just tell me things instead of letting me piece things together with the limited clues left behind for me to find? If I was any good at puzzles and riddles I’d be in Ravenclaw.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Isn’t it? You were able to explain to me about other things like the Dark Mark.”

“This is different.”

“How?”

“You could never understand!”

“At least give me a chance to understand.”

How could Harry understand what he felt? No one ever bothered to understand how he felt. True feelings didn’t matter in life. All anyone wanted was for people to act in the way they deemed correct. He couldn’t tell Harry about his need to be accepted by his own parents. The anger inside was twisting more and more as he thought about all the ways he bent over backwards and still wasn’t accepted or listened to.

“You can’t understand. You never could. You don’t have parents!” No. He hadn’t meant to say that. He shouldn’t have said that.

 

Harry bit his lip hard to fight back the sting. The thick silence told him that Draco hadn’t meant to say it. That he understood well. They had both said regrettable things. Watching Draco hanging onto the box of letters he thought maybe he couldn’t understand all that his friend felt. It was true he didn’t have parents, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what it was like to love or care for another person. Especially to care for someone who treated him horrible. As messed up as it sounded when he was younger he had desperately wanted the approval of his aunt and uncle. There was a moment that he bent to their every whim so that he could receive a fraction of the affection Dudley got. Learning that he wouldn’t get that turned his days into a battle just to survive. Based on the snippets of Draco’s home life he knew about he could piece together how much it meant to receive the approval of Lucius Malfoy.

Silently he watched as Draco’s fingers traced the letter’s response. The cool air sent a chill up his spine. Insistent shivering besides him spoke volumes about how cold Draco was. Those pajamas and light sweater couldn’t fight off the chill of change in the air.

 

He hadn’t known what to say for a long time. All day he hadn’t known what to do. And now here they were sitting in the freezing cold. What he said about Harry not having parents shouldn’t have been said. The Gryffindor barely knew them. If he actually explained things to Harry he would understand. Still he couldn’t say the words. Things had to be fixed regardless.

“I didn’t send it.”

“What?”

“I didn't send the letter... I wasn’t sure if I could. I really needed to know if my father knew anything about your poisoning. It had to be because of HIS orders.”

Harry took his hand.  “It’s okay Draco.” A relieved smile stretched over Harry’s face. “I told you not to worry about all that.” Harry hugged him quickly. “I’m so glad that I chose to talk to you.”

“I don’t understand you. Your fight with Weasley lasted for so long and now you’re saying that you can forgive me after a day.”

“It was a really rough day.” Harry rested his head against Draco’s shoulder. “I was more upset at Ron about what he said about Severus. I don’t really care what people say or do to me.”

“You should care.”

“Why? All my life people have said one thing or another about me. It’s best if I don’t let it get to me.”

“But it does.”

“Sometimes yes.” Harry bit his lip for a brief moment. “What people say about my friends affects me more.”

“Harry you need to be a little more selfish.”

“Does that mean you’re offering to spoil me?”

“Not at all. I already give you far too much of my precious time.”

“All part of the friendship contract.” 

The wind was picking up causing them to shiver more. Having Harry besides him helped only so much against the cold.

"Here." Harry placed something in his hand. It felt light and round. Laying on top of his palm was a  medium sized button that read  _Potter Stinks_. He looked up from the button to Harry.

"For the next time I'm being a complete idiotic prat or whatever."

"I'll be sure to wear it every day." He smiled while pinning it to his thin sweater. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter will be posted tomorrow morning!


	11. Happy Christmas

A band of silver on a left hand occupied his point of vision. It wasn’t as if the band was eye-catching. The faint tarnish on it showed its age as well as how it was cared for. He’d been looking at the ring for a while now.

“Mr.Snape what  are contemplating?”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“Ah, it’s about Mr. Potter.”

“Do you think I spend all my time thinking about him?” He glared.

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Mr.Graves shot him a sideways grin.

“You’re the epitome of wrong.”

He stood up from his chair storming off to his office once again. Days. Weeks had passed since that night with the mirror of Erised. In his dreams those events replayed over and over. The sight in the mirror always shook him to his core though not out of fear. The image was not a fearful one by any means,still it hurt to know that was what he desired. Severus knew he should’ve destroyed the memory of that mirror. That night he had marched into his office wand pressed to his temple ready to rid himself of all memories of Harry and the poisoning. At the last minute he couldn't do it. He stood thinking about what would come of Harry if he erased all those moments together. And he knew better than to rely on a simple spell to rid things that were trapped in his mind. Memories had a way of not dying. Even those he locked up or tossed away  would slip into his mind here and there. Some things couldn’t be forgotten no matter how many times he pulled the memory from his mind. Memories drenched in pain and raw emotion were persistent. Despite or because of what the mirrored showed he pushed himself to not lash out his frustration, stress, fear, and uncertainty against Harry. It grew difficult to do so as the days moved them closer to winter break.

 

 

Draco poured over his notes about Harry’s poisoning. It had been so long and yet nothing. He wasn’t any closer to figuring out who had done it. The only thing that made this lack of process alright was that as far as he knew there wasn’t another incident.  The Ravenclaw that Lovegood’s intel had pointed them to hadn’t been of much help at all. She said that someone else told her to slip the poison into Harry’s robes, of course, she didn’t know it was poisonous. At this point, he felt like it was a wild goose change.

“Can you believe that Potter doesn’t want me to keep searching.”

“You’ve said that many times before.” Blaise looked over a copy of the list he had made of potential culprits.

Letting Blaise help in the search happened not too long after he and Harry made up. Things were going well between the two of them and Blaise knew about Harry’s damaged core so it made sense to let his boyfriend help out rather than hiding it. If the stupid Letter debacle taught him anything it was to not to keep things hidden from those he cared about.  It was great having another person to help out especially on days he felt like it was a hopeless quest.

“Which is bollocks. I’m going to find that bastard even if it takes all year.”

“Why can’t you let it go?”

“I know you have that ridiculous jealousy of Potter so I will ignore what you just said.” He took hold of Blaise’s hand. Those dark brown eyes scrunching up as a smile was directed at him was one of the things he loved about his boyfriend. Every time he thought that word, boyfriend, he imagined Harry jumping around the room throwing confetti. Which was the actual reaction he had received from the Gryffindor when he told him. That memory made him smile as much as what it meant to have a boyfriend.

“I need to make sure that what happened to Potter won’t happen again.”

“It won’t.”

Blaise’s words were spoken so surely. That unhesitating confidence that filled those two words could almost ease his worries. Almost.

 

“Come let’s take a break from all this.” Blaise said as he closed Draco’s textbook with his free hand.

Slowly he guided the Slytherin to his feet. He couldn’t help smiling at the tint of pink that was slowly coloring Draco’s light skin. Their relationship was in its semi-secretive state though he guessed the blond divulged about them to Potter. Jealousy towards Potter was hard to contain. Just the thought about that glasses wearing mophead being so close to Draco made him want to show the world that he was the one who was dating Draco. That ugly jealousy had to be kept in control it had done enough damage.

“Would you like to go for a walk or would you prefer just staying in until someone sends out a search party?”

“I think we will be fine as long as  we show up for dinner.”

 

 

Harry knocked at Draco’s door. A groan could be heard as the door was tugged open. Draco looked peeved, but aside from that, his cheeks were tinted pink. Poking his head past the blond he caught sight of Blaise sitting on Draco’s bed. Begrudgingly Draco let him into the room, most likely so that they wouldn’t get in trouble before they left for break.

“You shouldn’t be here Potter.” Blaise stated matter a factly as Draco grumbled under his breath.

He hadn’t meant to ruin a moment between the two though now he felt like teasing them. “You should’ve told me Blaise would be here Draco. I was expecting to sneak in a snog before winter break.” Draco slapped his arm. “Ow. How can you be so cruel to your once roommate.”

“Should I leave you two to your lover’s spat?” Blaise asked sounding a bit amused.

“See Draco he thinks we’re fighting. Come on show him that we are happy.” He said resting an arm on Draco’s shoulder. It had taken a little while for Blaise to understand that his actions were solely platonic between him and Draco. Now he could see the Slytherin shrug off his odd interactions more than not.

“I told you he was insufferable.” Draco sighed. “Always so clingy.” He was shaken off.

“It’s because you know who’s fault.”

“Don’t blame The Dark Lord for your love life failures.”

Blaise rose from the bed. “I should go.”

“I can leave.” He offered. He really didn’t mean to drive Blaise away.

“I have my own insufferable friends to deal with.”

Once Blaise left he flopped onto Draco’s bed. “Really sorry for ruining your moment.”

“No you're not.”

“Yeah, I’m not.”

Draco smacked him with a pillow. “Can't you go bother your Gryffindor friends?”

“No can do. I want to talk about Severus and that’s still an off-limits topic.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing.” He groaned. “Absolutely nothing. I thought having the daily meetings to keep track of my condition would allow us to get closer. Things have basically remained the same. I mean...Now he’s less cold or prone to shut me out and sometimes I catch him looking at me with this unknown.... I just want to move on and on some part we have...” He was doing a complete rubbish job of explaining himself.

“You’re getting impatient.”

He nodded. “Is that bad?”

“No. He’s stubborn, but I have seen that you have gotten him to open up far more than anyone.”

 

"So what are your plans for the holidays?"  
Draco reached into the box he housed his letters and tugged the most recent one out and handed it to Harry. "My Mother has informed me that there will be no returning home."

His family didn’t want him this year for the holidays. With war getting closer his father would be spending the holiday entertaining Death Eaters and going on raids. It was the best for everyone if the unmarked son stayed away. It didn’t hurt too bad. They hadn’t truly celebrated together anymore.When had all that stopped? Probably when he had been deemed a disappointment for not fulfilling his father’s wishes. But wasn’t his agreement to keep tabs on Potter supposed to negate that?

Harry skimmed the letter before handing it back.

  
"Draco,” He set the letter on fire now that Harry had seen it. After their fight, he showed every new letter he got, even though Harry insisted that he didn't need to do that. “I could ask if you  could be my plus one to the Burrow."

  
"The only plus one you should have is Snape. Besides I don't think it's the wisest idea for me to entrapped in a house with Weasleys."

"It won't be that bad. I've told them about you."

"Talking me up to others? Are you sure it's not me that you fancy?"

"Didn't Blaise say that he doesn't do menaje trios?"

"Stupid Gryffindor."

"I'm serious though I could ask."

He shook his head. "I'll spend the holidays with Snape."

"What if we switch places? You go to the Burrow and I stay with Severus."

"No can do."

"Then you better tell me what it's like to spend the holidays with him."

"Nothing glamorous I assure you. The last time we just played wizard chess and worked on potions. I do prefer it over going home where my father hosts lackluster dinners.”

“That’s it?” Harry huffed.

“Did you expect us to go caroling or something?”

He couldn’t even begin to imagine Snape dressing up in his finest clothes going door to door singing Christmas songs.

“What does he do when you  don’t spend the time with him?”

He shrugged. “He probably use to spend the time thinking of ways to torture students.”

“You might be right about that.” Harry laughed.

  
  


Christmas was only a few days away. The festive holiday decorations looked more vibrant than before. Draco knew that it wasn't the charmed ornaments and lights weren't what filled him with this warm feeling that rested in his chest. The uplifting feeling in his heart was because of Blaise's arm interlocked with his own. He smiled as they looked at the fully decorated tree that sat in the courtyard. If this was a dream he didn't want to be woken up ever again. Spending this time with Blaise made it easier to face the fact that he wasn’t permitted to see his family this year.  
  
Blaise hated that Draco's thick gloves were preventing him from slipping his fingers between his boyfriends'. About a month had passed since they had become an official couple. Time moved so much faster being with Draco. The monotony of school that used to drag on until its conclusion no longer applied to him. Blaise wondered if every year zipped by for Draco in this way. All the drama that came with his boyfriend and Potter sped up time in a way that he couldn't fully comprehend. Across the courtyard, he spotted the Gryffindor that often provided the dramatics, Harry Potter. Potter still looked like death some days. Perhaps the change in weather was affecting him. As much as he tried not to think about Potter's damaged magical core it always resided in the back of his mind. His eyes focused back onto his boyfriends' cheerful face.

"Draco." Silver eyes highlighted by the large Slytherin scarf pulled up around Draco's neck shined. Snow gathering in blond locks and tinted cheeks only added to his conviction to do what he had brought  Draco to do. "Draco would you like to join me for the holidays?"

"What?" Draco tugged off his earmuffs.

"I have talked it out with my mother if you want you could join me at my home for the holidays."

"I would like that very much."

 

  
  
Harry wondered through the castle in search for Severus. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask the man about his holiday plans. Maybe they could spend at least one day together. Draco had seemed so sure that they'd spend the holidays as usual, but this year there was Newt and Mr.Graves to keep them company. As much as he loved going to the Burrow he wanted to remain here among those he also cherished. Harry tried not to think that this would possibly be the one and only time that this particular group of individuals would gather to celebrate. War had to be at the forefront of his mind and not just an afterthought, he knew that still he didn't want such thoughts right now. He had to look for Severus.

"Where is he?"

 

  
  
Severus sat waiting at The Three Broomsticks resisting the urge to once again to check the time. Usually, his presence would not grace this establishment so close to the holidays. There were far too many people bustling through Hogsmeade purchasing gifts. Some strolling hand in hand with significant others taking in the decor. Severus was not here for either of those reasons. The only reason why he was sitting in this place was because he didn't trust the man he was waiting for to keep his presence hidden if left alone to his own devices. Through correspondence, they had agreed to meet at this very spot one hour ago. Given different circumstances, he would've left once his visitor missed their scheduled time instead of sitting around.

  
"Mr. Snape."

Although this man was a complete stranger it was clear from the greeting that this was who he had been waiting for. No one else would so warmly greet him. Some of the other patrons turned their heads towards them. Directing a glare at all who dared show curiosity snapped those idiotic faces in the opposite direction.

"I knew it was you right away!" The man outstretched his hand.

He shook it causing the man to smile. This had to be an odd sight for many in this place. His less than glamorous reputation had well preceded him as previous and current students spent many hours complaining about him in this establishment.

"I have heard so much about you."

"All slander I'm sure." He rose from his seat. "Come we must return before someone notices my absence."

 

  
  
With neither Newt or Percival knowing where Severus was Harry's worry began to create wild scenarios. Reaching up he rubbed his scar. There was no pain there to signal Voldemort's activities. He still worried. Who knew if his damaged magical core prevented him from sensing the dark wizard. Sighing he watch his breath form a puff of air.

"Oi mate!"Ron clasped on his shoulders making him jump.

The startle caused him to vigorously choke on the cold air he had suddenly inhaled. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "You...trying...to..kill me?" He coughed.

"Didn't mean  to."

Taking a deep breath he held it until the jerking of his lungs stopped. His chest ached, a stabbing pain resting between his ribs. At least he was alive. The redheaded Gryffindor looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry mate. You alright?" He nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"My fault for being lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

Biting his lip he debated telling his best friend what was exactly on his mind. They had an agreement of sorts after beginning to speak to one another again. Talk of Severus was not permitted. If Ron didn't want to know about this one aspect of his life he could live with that for now.

"Oh." Ron's eyes widen with realization. "ummm."

"Don't worry about it. I was just looking for someone."

"Well..."

Harry appreciated that Ron was trying. It reminded him of Draco when the blond had to get used to treating Ron and Hermione as friends for the first time. Harry wouldn't mention to either that they held some similarities.

"Are you..Are you ready to spend Christmas at the Burrow?"

Harry loved being able to go to the Weasley's home for the holidays. Before going to Hogwarts he hadn't gotten to celebrate this time of the year. Living with the Dursleys, the only interaction with holiday cheer came in the form of crawling through the spider covered attic in search for the decorations and baking cakes under his aunt's watchful eye that he would never get to taste. Even so much as sneaking the crushed pieces of a fallen candy was dealt with severe punishment. Harry could only recall one year where he was gifted thick socks. He'd cherished that gift more than anyone knew. Even when Dudley flaunted his far more lavished gifts in his face he'd been overjoyed of receiving something. Not because it was a show of care, but because it had helped fight off the coldness in the small cupboard he occupied. That was the first and last gift he had ever gotten until he came to this magical school.  
Being an honorary Weasley he now got to help decorate the family tree.  Got to cook alongside Ms. Weasley who encouraged him to sneak a cookie or two. And on Christmas day he'd  add another knit sweaters embroidered with an H on it to his collection. Everything about spending time at the Burrow brought him so much joy. Right at this moment, however, all he could think about was Severus. Not only did he wonder where Severus was now he also thought about how he would be spending the holidays. The knowledge that Newt and Mr.Graves were remaining on campus eased the concern that Severus would be lonely.  Had the man always been alone? How many Christmases and birthdays had passed without anyone to celebrate with him? Harry wished he could invite Severus to come with him.It wasn't his invitation to give. No matter how loving the Weasleys were there were some people who they probably wouldn't invite to their household and he suspected that Severus made that list. Well, that was an assumption based on  Ron's own reactions. Even so, it would be impossible to explain why Severus Snape was his plus one.

"Did you hear me?" Ron shook his shoulders lightly.

"Sorry I was thinking of what else I had to pack."

"You and me both."

"Nothing like waiting last minute.” He chuckled knowing very well the state of Ron’s bed was complete chaos. “Where's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably collecting books to read over the break. Who reads for fun?"

"Reading could be fun."

"If I ever start reading  for fun you better send me to St.Mungos."

"Will do."

He was so glad that he and Ron had patched things up. He couldn't imagine fighting for so long that they didn’t get to celebrate Christmas or the New Year together.

"Well, I should go see if Hermione is in the library." Ron paused in his steps. Harry wondered what caused the stillness. "Hope you find who you were looking for."

"Thanks. You too."

Harry watched as his friend who was really trying to get used to the one he fancied walk off. Shaking some of the falling snow from his hair he stood ready to continue his search.  
While heading down to the dungeons for the second time he caught the fleeting shadow of billowing robes. Both his heart and feet sped up in the pursuit. If there wasn't a fear of being heard by students he'd call out Severus's name. With a thud, the door to the potions professor office closed. Excitement rushed through him as he reached for the handle.

"Thank you for bringing me here." An unfamiliar voice spoke from the other side of the door.

 

"I do not require any more gratitude from you." Severus responded.

Whoever was on the other side of this door Harry knew two things: that the person was male and felt comfortable being alone with the rumored cold-hearted possibly a vampire potions professor who used student remains in potions. The thought of someone else being comfortable alone with Severus made his stomach flip. And the tone Severus used which didn't hold the usual snap that was directed at someone the wizard disliked engaging with wasn't helping.

"I haven't begun to show you my gratitude." The stranger said.

Unable to take it anymore Harry burst through the door. "I..." Not another word could come out as he stood looking at the stranger in the office. The stranger's hands hovered in the air as if he were about to hug Severus.Severus's dark eyes narrowed into slits as they fell on him. "I didn't mean...to...Am I interrupting something?"  
His mind was already running wild with the idea that this stranger was Severus's secret lover. Maybe the two of them often spent the holidays together. Harry knew it wouldn't do him any good to get worked up, but his mind was too abundant with imaginative scenes of the two.

"This is all your fault." Severus murmured looking away from him.

For a second he thought he was being scolded. He tensed at the bite in those words.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around campus with company." He joked trying to get the upper hand in this situation.

Barely audible footsteps moved towards him. A hand gently laid on his left shoulder. This was the most interaction he had received while there was another beside them in a room. Dark irises settled on him sweeping away his jealousy.

"You are mistaken Mr. Potter."

"He's not completely wrong.” The stranger spoke up while he adjusted his scarf.  “We were trying to be sneaky."

"Which was a complete failure due to someone." Severus scoffed.

The stranger ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin did not gift me with the ability to be sneaky. It's very nice to meet you Harry Potter."  
He wanted to return the greeting, yet his mind was already busy focusing on the fact that Severus was actively trying to keep this person hidden.

Severus sighed. "Since you have stumbled upon this. The next logical move is to introduce you. This,” Severus motioned to the stranger “is Credence Scamander."

A light bulb went off in his head the moment the name was spoken. If Severus was sneaking in Credence Scamander that meant he had just ruined a wondrous surprise.

"You should've told me! I ruined everything didn't I."

"Not unless you go running your mouth." Severus spoke in a playful stern tone.

"You can help me lay low for a couple more hours." Credence Scamander smiled.

Credence Scamander looked like the perfect combination of his fathers. The man's dark brunette hair seemed unable to decide whether it wanted to be straight or curly as it sat flatter on one side while the other waved and curled at the ends. Credence hair still looked much better than his own untamable mop. The freckles that covered Credence's face weren't as numerous as Newts, only lightly dotting his cheeks. Dark sapphire eyes, as well as Severus’s, were on him now. Harry couldn't help staring. This was the child born of love and magic between two wizards. It was one thing to see Newts' large belly and to see a fully grown man.  
Shifting attention to Severus, who looked displeased of his oogaling, he knew he had to do something.

"You should've told me."

"Next time I shall inform you."

"I know a great place to lay low. If you stay here they might catch you.”

 

 

Severus followed Harry down the halls a scowl on his face as usual. Credence Scamander followed behind them under the Gryffindor's invisibility cloak. He had known about the garment since first year, it allowed Harry to get out of trouble far more than should be permitted, however, he had to admit that it came in handy. The halls were rather empty due to most of the student body enjoying the lack of class. He looked over at Harry.Soon Harry would be leaving too. They entered a room that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They slipped into the room pausing to make sure that their invisible guest made it in as well before the door closed.  
“Thank you for this.” Credence Scamander said handing back the invisibility cloak to Harry. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to the Room of Requirements.” The man moved through the room looking over the decor.

“You should’ve told me about this crazy plan of yours.” Harry gave a small pout.

“You must stop that insistent pouting.”

“I can’t believe you did this. You’re wonderful.”

He stepped back from the compliment.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed reaching into his pocket. “I got you something.” A gift rectangular in size wrapped in green and red paper appeared from the young man’s inner robes.

“Harry.”

“It’s a gift Severus.” The Gryffindor waved the gift in emphasis. From the action he knew it was at least nothing fragile.

“Don’t expect to get anything  in return.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Harry slightly nudged the gift in his arm. “I’m serious. You don’t need to give me anything. Just take it please.”

Severus didn’t feel right taking a gift without having one to exchange. No one had given him a gift before. There was no holiday celebrations in his childhood home.Emerald eyes pleaded. Eyes that reminded him of his late friend. Lilly Evans had taught him of important holiday traditions a long time ago. How had he forgotten that? Forgotten how she use to describe each tradition alongside pantomime. Although she had explained those things they had never celebrated together especially after attending Hogwarts.

Harry’s emerald eyes pulled him back to this moment. Slowly he took the gift. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Pink blush lit the-boy-who-is-adorable-right-now ‘s cheeks.

 

 

Nervously he bit his lip as he looked above Severus’s head. Mistletoe hung above them. He must've been staring for a while as Severus followed his gaze. Giving an awkward smile he waited to see what would happen.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“I guess the room thought we needed it.”

“Why would we need a poisonous parasitic  plant?”

“It’s supposed to be a romantic symbol.”

 

 

Severus glared at the monstrous plant. There was nothing romantic about something that was also referred to as the Devil’s fuge. He wondered who was the idiot that decided this would be a romantic symbol.

“It’s bad luck to refuse a kiss while standing under it.”

As if cared about that. What was more bad luck in his miserable life?

“Just forget it.” Harry said disappointment clear as day in both tone and facial gesture.

He shifted the gift in his hand. Harry had given him something. Had given him thought during this time when all his loneliness was highlighted by cheery faces and festive decor. Surely he could follow one silly Christmas tradition.

“We wouldn’t want you to have any more bad luck this year.” He took hold of Harry’s hand.

If a silly tradition like this was what made the young man happy he would oblige this once. Leaning down he pressed his lips onto Harry’s cheek. It felt warm. As he pulled away Harry redirected their lips to touch one another. Tender lips so soft against his own pulled him in closer.

Their third kiss. Why was he keeping score? Did Harry do that too he wondered.

“It has to be a kiss on the lips to count.” Harry blushed when they parted.

Tinted cheeks that lifted as Harry smiled tempted him to have a fourth kiss.

“I must get back. My guests must be wondering where I’ve been.”

“May I come along? I forgot to give them their gifts when I was looking up and down this place for you.”

“Very well.” He looked at Credence Scamander laying his case on the conjured desk. Hopefully the man didn’t possess a case filled of magical beasts like his father. The last thing he wanted to deal with was chasing creatures throughout Hogwarts over break. As if overhearing his concerns the man turned to face them.

“Don’t worry about me you two. I will stay put.” Credence Scamander smiled.

He gave a curt nod.

 

 

Newt gleefully draped garland around the base of the small tree that occupied the small corner where the living area broke off into the kitchen. Although he wanted to go full out he kept the decor minimal to not upset Mr.Snape. He loved the holiday season. With his belly even bigger he was anticipating the day he’d share the holidays with the little one. Happily he began to hum Christmas carols.  A pair of hands wrapped around him as he was joined in humming.

“It looks beautiful.” Percival whispered in his ear.

“You don’t think he’ll be upset?”

“He should not have a problem.” Percival shifted to gain better access of his rounded stomach. The peaceful action nearly guiding him to sleep. He had to finish decorating.  “Would you like some help?”

“Of course.” They took each other's hand and reached out with their magic. Together they guided the garland as well as the ornaments onto the tree.

 

They walked into Seveus’s chambers to the wondrous sight of Newt and Mr.Graves hand intertwined surrounded by floating ornaments. A bright light emitted from the two. For a second Harry thought it was a trick of the light, but he realized it was their magic he was seeing. The beautiful light dimmed once the tree was fully decorated.

 

“Company.” Percival whispered into Newt’s ear as their magic began to settle.  They turned to face the pair. Mr. Potter looked at them in awe.

“Hello Harry.” Newt rushed over to the young man, engulfing him in a hug.

“It looks beautiful, right Severus?”

Mr. Snape gave a small nod. Apparently the man was in a good mood. Percival hoped that meant the stubborn man had at long last given in to his feelings for Mr. Potter.

“I need to go check on something in the kitchen.” Newt smiled.

As his husband made his way into the attached kitchen he grabbed two presents from under the tree.

 

“Here you are Mr. Potter.” Mr.Graves handed him a gift no bigger than the size of his two palms.

”Thank you.”

“And one for Mr. Snape.” Severus received the same sized gift. The confused look on his face was priceless but they all knew better than to comment on it. “You may open these now. Newt is holding your other gift for Christmas day.”

Together they tore through the wrapping. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at. It looked like a slightly larger pocket mirror. Turning the mirror upwards to take in his reflection he was shocked that instead of seeing himself he saw Severus. He looked up at Severus then back to the mirror noting that every move the man made was reflected in the mirror.

“This is amazing.”

“They help with distance communication. I find them far superior to NoMaj means of communication.” Mr. Graves said showing off a clunky cell phone. He’d only seen Uncle Vernon's cell phone before. He didn’t think Mr. Graves was the type to use Muggle technology. Most wizards he met didn’t care for it.

“You have a cell phone too?”

"I’m a businessman first and foremost. Can't just rely on owl. Especially in the cities it would be strange to see so many owls flying around New York. These devices,” Mr. Graves pointed at the mirrors “are on the range since their price has gone down for more accessibility. I do not look forward to see witches and wizards at younger and younger ages getting hold of them. Though they have been put to good use within the MACUSA. I thought these would be of use to you two since you can’t always be in the same room.”

“Thank you.” He looked over at Severus who looked to be weighing the pro and cons of the gift.

“If you’re opposed to it you can say so Mr. Snape. It won’t hurt my feelings.”

“Your gift is appreciated.” Severus covered the mirror back into its packaging.

“Then you are welcome.” Severus gave a curt nod. “It takes very little magic to make it work so you don’t need to worry about that. Though for Mr.Snape’s sake you shouldn’t call him at all hours of the day.”

“If he tries I will throw it into the lake without hesitation.”

“Way to ruin my fun.”

“Percival.” Newt called out from the attached kitchen.

“I should go see what he needs.”

 

 

“So,” Harry asked once Mr. Graves was out of earshot. “When are you going to spring your surprise on them?”

“When the time is right.” He turned the gift over in his hands. First Harry and now Mr. Graves. Getting gifts was a difficult thing for him to wrap his head around. “You should be getting ready to get to the Burrow. I’m sure Molly is dying to see you. She loves to talk about her honorable Weasleys during Order meetings.”

“Don’t worry I have a portkey. I wanted to spend at least some of the season with you.”

“You can't stay here. Molly wouldn’t let you hear the end of it if you skipped out.”

“You’re right. I’m still jealous of all the fun you will be having without me.”

“Fun?”He arched an eyebrow at that bright smile. “My plans are to leave them to their merriment while I work.”

“You work too hard.”

“Says the one who hardly works at all.”

“I resent that. I try hard to balance school work and fighting Voldy.”

“You shouldn’t call him that.”

“How about Baldy then? Lord baldness has a nice ring to it too.”

He shook his head at the immaturity. Harry wasn’t like so many who feared to speak The Dark Lord’s name or make fun of it. The way the Gryffindor referred to the threat of their world in such a manner was one thing that he admired.

“Shouldn’t you be cheery? It’s the holiday season.”

“Holidays have no effect on my limited emotional range.”

“Sure.”

He looked around his chambers that had once again been redone by his guests. The tree glittered with light and several colorful chains hanged on the walls. There was no mistletoe in sight. Somehow he felt disappointed about that.

“What a shame.”

“Huh?”

“Your hair no longer matches the festive decor.” He teased the Brunette.

  
  


 

The next day came far too quickly. Harry knew he had to make the trip to the Burrow.  Ron and Hermione already made the trip. Lugging his things into the courtyard he caught familiar blond hair.

“DRACO!” He ran faster through the snow. His friend had told him that his plans for the holidays had changed when he accepted Blaises’s proposal to spend the time together. Harry wondered what Severus thought about it , but never asked.

“What are you doing Harry?”

“The same as you two.”

“I don’t recall inviting you to my home.” Blaise joked.

“Wish I could join you for the Christmas snogging party this year, but I have other plans.”

“I thought you might get out of them.” Draco said pulling up his scarf.

“Couldn’t. There’s always next year. I’m glad that I got to run into you two before leaving. Happy Christmas.” He gave each of them a small gift.

“Happy Christmas.” The two said in unison. It made him a little jealous that he didn’t have that with Severus.

“I’ll see you in the new year.”

He unwrapped his portkey. With a tugg, he was whisked away to the Burrow.

“Harry!” Molly Weasley snatched him the second he entered the house. “You are late.”

“I...”

“Ron informed me that you had to finish up detention with Snape. Honestly, you are a handful.”

“Sorry.”

“As long as you’re here that’s all that matters. There’s still a few things to do. Tomorrow is Christmas day.”

 

Newt was so excited to celebrate the holidays with Rolf. Mr.Snape was so kind to let their grandson spend time with them. Surely the man didn’t appreciate having yet another person in his chambers.

“Are you sure it is okay to have Rolf over?”

Mr. Snape lowered his book to pinch the bridge of his nose.“As I’ve stated many times before it is fine. I will not let your grandson wander this nearly empty castle when his grandfathers are present here.” Mr. Snape gave a disgruntled sigh. “Besides your husband has already left to fetch him.”

 

 

“Now remember Rolf that you must behave yourself. Mr. Snape is kind enough to let you into his chambers.”

“I will behave.” Rolf huffed.

They stepped out of the green flames into the chambers. As always Mr.Snape sat in the armchair while Newt waited from them at the table that was covered with food.

“Hello professor.” Mr. Snape didn’t rise from his seat or lower his book. “It’s festive in here.”

“Your grandfathers’s work.”

“You should join us for some food Mr.Snape.”

“There is no need for that.”

Wandlessly he summoned the book out of Mr.Snape's grasp into his own. “I insist.”

 

 

Severus scowled at the act. It was agreed that Credence would make an appearance shortly after the grandson’s arrival. He had to allow time for the plan to be set in motion.  Lifting his hand the book once again was in his hand. Rising from his seat he placed it back into his shelf.

“I will give you a few minutes.”

They all took seat at the table. It was awkward yet less vexing as the times he had to dine with Lucius Malfoy. Not having Draco accompany him was also odd this year. He knew his godson had not gone home for the holidays rather had run off with Blaise Zabini. That was yet another thing he didn’t know how to feel about.

 

“I’m glad that you decided to join me for the Holidays.”

“Me too.”  Draco held Blaise’s hand a little tighter as the door to the Zabini home opened.

The first thing his eyes landed on was the woman who stood on the stairway. There was no spells or charms that he could detect were being used on him. Not even her makeup was a reason for his prolonged glance. She wore her makeup scarcely keeping with skin tones rather than dark colors like his mother. Her hair free of the tight buns that his mother frequently wore. The woman of the household was stunning. It was easy to see how she had enchanted several men into marrying her. All had mysteriously died,but the way she sauntered and held herself made her seem unlike the sort to murder a lover. And maybe that was how she did it. He probably shouldn’t think that.

“Hello mother.”

“Welcome home.” He nearly gasped when they hugged. None of his mother’s friends showed that kind of affection in the presence of one another. Perhaps a pat on the shoulder at the most.

“So,” Ms. Zabini said upon the break of the brief hug. Her eyes looked him over. He was glad that he had the sense to dress semi-formal. “ I can see why you brought him over, quite the looker.”

He bowed.“No one could compare to your beauty.”

“And he has manners.” She smiled. “Our head house elf will take care of your things. Would you care for a tour of the house?”

“That’s not necessary mother.”

“Very well. Please feel free to  go ahead and wash up while  I speak with my son.”

“Thank you for letting me spend the holidays in your home.”

“Make yourself at home.” The lady of the house called as he ascended the stairs.

 

 

“Let us speak in the drawing room Blaise.”

Silently he followed her unsure of what she would say. He had not hidden who he was bringing home nor was she disproving of his sexuality.

“If this is a momentary fling it is acceptable however,”

“What do you have against Draco?” He asked caught off guard by her sudden words.

“Nothing. I do my best to separate the acts of the child from their parent. From what I’ve seen he is a well adjusted young man. Which is why I am giving you this warning. It is foolish to give your heart away.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “ Far more foolish than what you’ve already given away.”

She wasn’t trying to be cruel. His mother was right. He had foolishly given up something important ,but now he had Draco and that made all his mistakes seem right. He loved Draco. According to his mother, that would be his downfall. It seemed to be her curse to fall in love and marry only to have her beloved taken from her. His mother may have been vain but she was neither heartless or a murder. He’d seen the sorrowful tears when his father died, her first husband. In the dead of night, his mother used to wail in grief thinking that she wouldn’t be heard. And then the second husband provided them with stability and happiness for a short time before succumbing to the supposed curse his mother possessed. Blaise knew that she held onto the memory of each of her husbands with fondness and guilt, but his father’s was the one she couldn’t fully speak about. In all her life Blaise had been the only male to remain in her life so he understood her warnings.

“Mom.” He took her hand. “It’s alright.”

“No it is not.” She spoke above a whisper, her eyes glazing over as if she were talking to the spirits of the past. Maybe she was. “I don’t want you to come to resent love. I don’t want you to hurt. You’ve already...”

“I know. You know that I never,”

“Yes. You’re still a child,” His mother cupped his face. “A child who makes stupid mistakes....Even so I see the way you look at him. Your letters alone to convince me to let him temporarily reside here was drenched in your feelings. That’s why you must be careful.”

“I love you mom.”

“I love you my sweet boy.” Tears were about to fall from his mother’s eyes but she blinked them away. “How dare you try to ruin my makeup. Now go on and help your boyfriend get settled.”

 

 

The Zabini guest room was lavish with enough space to fill up two Prefect rooms. Everything felt so much more homely than his place. That was something he shouldn’t think too much about. He didn’t need to ruin the excitement with thoughts about his home life. Still he wanted to write to his father. He’d packed his stationary incase he couldn’t go on without writing a letter that would more likely than not receive a response. Guilty he touched his breast pocket that carried the rumpled response of his father that read _Well done Draco._ No matter what he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it or leave it behind.

“Everything alright?” Blaise asked.

“I was admiring your guest room.”

“My mother works hard to make this place feel comforting.”

“Was everything okay with your mother?” Baise said it was okay,but was it really? Never in a million years would he permitted to bring his boyfriend home.

Blaise moved to slip his fingers between his.“She was setting down rules for while you were here.”

“Oh? And what are those rules?”

“To be safe.” Ms. Zabini said appearing out of thin air. “If you two get up to anything for the sake of Merlin use protection and silencing spells.”

“Mom!”

The lady of the household giggled. “Do not be so uptight. Here,” She handed Blaise a small tray with treats. “Dinner will be a while.” With a wave she left them alone.

The whole interaction was strange. The fact that Blaise and his mother interacted at all was strange. Strange,yet nice. He wished he had something like that with his parents.

“Sorry about her.”

“You don’t have to apologize. So what did she bring us?”

“You need to try her candied apples. Here.” Blaise handed him a slice of apple covered in caramel. He hadn’t tasted something like this before. Neither of his parents would allow sweets.

He bit into the caramelized apple. The sticky sweet heightened the sour crunch of the granny smith apple underneath. A combination so wondrous he wondered why he hadn’t given it a try before. Manners escaped his mind as he licked his fingers,closing his eyes to focus solely on the taste.  

“Good?”

“Delicious.”

Greedily he watched blaised cut into the apple. Its juices flowing down the knife’s edge before blaise plucked the slice. The caramel's  resistance to the pull covered those fingers. “Here.”

Caramel clung to his teeth this time as he bit into the piece.Blaise smiled while taking a bite of his own candied apple slice. Liking his lips he moved closer to Blaise. There was some of Blaise’s red candy on the corner of his mouth. He wondered what it tasted like,but more so he wanted to kiss Blaise. Blaise followed his movements leaning in until their lips touched. Sticky lips pressed hard together. Draco hoped the candied residue wouldn't  glue them together. That thought was quickly washed away as Blaise’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

 

 

Blaise could taste the caramel on Draco's tongue. He preferred his own red candy apple over the caramel covered granny smith ,but it tasted wonderful in this kiss. He would have to get his mother to make more of these treats.

 

 

Percival watched as Mr. Snape picked at the food that was laid out. He could understand the man’s discomfort though appreciated his companion.

“How do you typically enjoy this time of year Mr. Snape?”

“Avoiding useless small talk.”

Newt and Rolf giggled.

“If you’re done.” Mr.Snape  rose from the table and took a book off from the shelf.

Newt caressed his hand. The action conveying that it was best to let the man go.

"Come Rolf we're going to try call your dad. " Newt held out his magic mirror. “Hello, are you there?” He hoped that their son would pick up.

“Hello?” Both Newt and Rolf burst into wide smiles at the image of Credence coming into the mirror.“I wasn’t expecting you to call so early.” Their tiny group gathered closer around the mirror.

“It’s Christmas eve I wish we could've been all together.”

“Well someone had to take care of things while you two ran off.”

“Where are you? There’s a strange echo.” He asked.

“Okay give me a second.” The image dimmed. Then the floo opened and in walked their son.

All three pair of eyes moved from the mirror to the man who stood with a smile and arms wide open. His heart clenched at that beautiful smile. With tears in his eyes he sped towards his son.   Right into those arms, he gave Credence a tight embrace. He could feel Newt join the embrace followed by Rolf.

 

Severus couldn’t stand the sight of the two embracing their son. It was nothing against the family reunion ,he knew it was his own insecurities and mistrust that viewed the interaction as unnatural. His father had never hugged him and if the bastard ever tired he would be far too concerned about being strangled to death. Hugs were things he couldn’t handle, no matter how many times he watched people greet one another in this way the pit in his stomach always dipped. Harry was prone to this horrid habit,yet when he was hugged it was short and not too uncomfortable. Fathers hugging their sons would perhaps always remain too uncomfortable for him.It was another empty gesture to him. As the group remained in their embrace he felt like a true observer of life.What was he supposed to do now? Was he just meant to watch the happy family reunion?  Deciding on giving them privacy he picked up his own glassed surface and retreated to his room.

 

 

Harry sat on the floor of the Weasley household slipping the hooks onto the multiple ornaments for their Christmas tree. It appeared as if word about his damaged magical core had gotten to Ms. Weasey as she kept a stern eye on him. Even though he wasn’t fully healed he could use magic far more now without passing out or feeling completely exhausted. Still he wasn’t going to waste his magic on little things like this. It was tedious however to latch on the hooks as they tried to entangle themselves every time he picked one up from the pile. As he reached for another hook he heard a gruff hello. Looking around he saw the rest of the Weasleys off doing their own tasks so it didn’t seem like any of them had said it. He heard it once more. Remembering that Mr.Graves had gifted him the special mirror he reached into his pocket. Seeing Severus’s glum face almost made him chuckle.

“Everything alright?” Ron asked as he settled down a large box of ornaments that he would need to attach hooks to.

He tucked the mirror back into his pocket. “Yeah. I’m going to go out for a bit. Need some air.”

“Alright. Don’t be too long mum might want your help in the kitchen next.”

“Okay.” He moved quickly,but not so fast to cause attention to himself, out the door. “Sorry about that.” Severus looked annoyed.

“Don’t let me ruin your festivities.”

“You’re not. You saved me from untangling any more ornament hooks. It’s almost as bad as dealing with the lights.”He smiled. “I’m glad you called.” Severus smirked.

“You should be wearing a coat and a scarf.”

“I’ll be fine. My sweater has a warming charm on it.”

“Even so you need to take care of yourself.”

“I love you too.” He almost burst from the way those three words stunned that face. Eyes narrowed and scowl graced Severus’s face.

 

 

“I shouldn’t have bothered to call.”

“Why did you call? Are you alright?”

Severus was unsure how to answer that question. He was alright physically but the emptiness, that hollowed out feeling inside that seemed to grow watching his guests eased as he spoke with Harry. He couldn’t let that fact prevent Harry from enjoying time with the Weasleys. Harry should be decorating or whatever it was that people did instead of talking to him. What did he have to offer,but a pessimistic outlook on all the false cheer. Calling Harry was ruining the young man’s Christmas.

“I am fine.”

Emerald eyes were gazing at him trying to grasp what was going on in his mind. He’d seen that look of Harry many times.

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke suddenly. He was confused. It wasn’t as if Harry could use Leginimus on him from the mirror's image. “I was so jealous that you’d be spending the holidays with Newt and Mr. Graves that I didn’t realize.”

“Realize what?”

“That you’re hurting.” Harry looked sadden. " I felt so horrible after the first time I spent the holidays with the Weasleys. At first, I was caught up in all the excitement. Getting to do things I've never done. And then there was this moment where I realized that they got to be happy like this every year. Got to enjoy something just like anyone else and all I had was bad memories of festive times. It hurt. But you know what I did Severus?"

"What?"

"I decided to make more happy memories. To join in at every moment so I would remember those times instead of the sad ones. You should join in. They'll welcome you as the Weasleys did for me."

Severus wanted to ask how he was supposed to do that. How was he supposed to join in? No one had ever wanted him to join in anything. If it weren’t for Lucius Malfoy not even the Death Eaters would’ve wanted him.

“Harry.” He heard someone call out on the opposite side of the mirror.  Harry turned to him with an apologetic face.

“Go on.” He instructed.

“Would it be okay if I call you later?”

“Whatever gets you to return to a warm house.”

“Okay. Go join in with your guests. At least a little.”

“I will try.”

“And that’s all I can ask for. I have to go. Love you.” Harry disappeared from the mirror as it went dark.

There was those words again. Simple words that he had heard and yet never felt. He couldn’t say that he didn’t feel anything now when Harry directed those words at him. They shot through his heart every time stunning him. How could Harry say those words to him? He was unlovable wasn’t he? If Harry opened his eyes he’d see that there were far better people for him to love.

He turned from the blacked mirror to the gift that Harry gave him. The gift held some warmth to it. Carefully he unpacked it so that the wrapping didn’t rip. He could tell how tenderly the wrapping had been done as it was cut and taped evenly.

Beneath the wrapping was a tin. Opening the in a pleasant smell wafted towards his nose. Four scones laid in the sin with a small note.

_I know these are your favorite._

_It took me several tries to get it just right._

_Happy Christmas.- Hp_

A smile tugged at his face. These Were his favorite treat. Not only were Hogwart scones delicious they , oddly enough, encompassed his youthful hope. Every time he bit into them he could recall the first time he tasted them and a sense of comfort filled his heart. That scone had been the first bite of real food he had in weeks leading up to attending school. The comforting filling him as he ate made him believe that magic was worth pursuing. That he could have a place in this school. Although his beliefs at that time was warped by bullies and nightmarish memories, the comforting feeling the scones possessed persisted. It was one thing that he had managed to not taint with his pessimistic view as he aged. Picking up the scone he took a bite. His mind reminded him of the first time Harry offered him a scone. The heavenly taste was highlighted by the memories of emerald eyes and bright smiles.

“Mr. Snape.” Mr. Scamander’s voice sounded behind his door.

 **_You should join them._ ** He was hesitant to join in. What would his presence add to a happy family reunion? He rather remain in his room taking his time to eat his scones and wait for Harry to call again. Covering the tin he went to open the door.

“What is it Mr. Scamander?”

“How could you leave like that?” Tears were still falling down the Magizoologist face. He couldn’t handle all these tears.

“I thought it best to leave you to reunite with your family.”

“After giving us something so precious you can’t stay here alone.”

“I prefer to be alone.”

“It’s Christmas Eve. I can’t let you be alone. You’ve been a part of this family all along. We’ve kept you and Harry in our thoughts all these years. Through every birthday and holiday you’ve been there in our hearts. Now that you’re actually here you have to join us.”

Each word struck hard as tears continued to fall. The rest of the group joined the crying figure.

“Join us Mr. Snape.” Credence Scamander said with a smile.

“Join us professor. I promise not to say a word.”

“Honor us with your company for Christmas and then you can go back to your gloom and doom.” Mr. Graves spoke while caressing his husband’s hand to calm him.

He looked out at all these faces. Each one held a genuine smile, even Mr. Scamander who was wiping away tears. These people who invaded his home genuinely wanted him to join in. Harry said they would accept him. As he stood looking at the family he chose to listen to Harry’s ridiculous advice.

“ You should stop your sniveling. I’ve been informed that one is supposed to be cheery at this time. I am not the sort to provide or participate in cheer,though seeing you all so adamant about my involvement I will concede.” He could see the groups’ intent to hug him. “One condition.” He added quickly. “No hugging or any sort of that nonsense.”

“You are something else.” Mr. Graves shook his head.

“Alright now we can get to the cookie decorating competition.” Credence Scamander cheered.

“Cookie decorating?”

“One of our traditions. Whoever has the best looking cookie wins.”

He didn’t think that it sounded so terrible so he followed the group to a large table that held icing,sprinkles and other assortment of sweets.

“The only rule to this is that you have to finish within the time limit. Oh and no destroying other’s cookies.” Mr.Graves said as they all stood besides a plate that held a plain cookie. “Two minutes. Ready. Set. Go!”

 

 

Harry stood in the kitchen gingerly piping icing onto the Christmas cake. This year’s cake was seven tiers high. Hopefully that would be enough cake to go around.Already there were several cookies that had gone missing from the first batch he had helped with. Missing cookies happened every year. Unlike at the Dursleys, no one received scoldings or beatings for sneaking a sweet or two.

“So I’ve heard about what Severus Snape did.” Molly Weasley mentioned causing his hands to stumble a little.

What did she know? She couldn’t have overheard his conversation all the way from the kitchen. He had to tread carefully.

“Really?”

“Ron told me he was able to make a cure for you.” She set down another batch of cookies.

“He did.”

“That man may be stubborn as a mule and at times unpleasant to talk to, but he’s a good man.”

“I know.” He smiled.

“Have you two been getting along well?”

There was no way Ron told her about him and Severus. He nodded.

“That’s good. You two were constantly at each other's throats for far too long.”

“Yeah, Severus and I don’t get into it that much anymore.” He laughed. Catching the use of Severus’s name he quickly stopped himself from saying anything else. Molly Weasley’s eyes were wide for a second then she smiled at him.

“I was wondering why you’d be held back at Hogwarts until Christmas Eve.”

“I...”A knock coming from the front door saved him from embarrassment. “I will go get that.”

Blitzing to the front door he tugged it open.

“Harry!”

“Remus?”

He couldn't believe his eyes. Remus Lupin was standing there grinning at him. How long had it been since he’d seen Remus? The man had grown out his beard a little.If it weren’t for the presents he was holding they would be hugging.

“Mind helping me out?”

“What? Oh. Of course.” He took handfuls of the gift and set them inside the doorway.

Without the obstruction of the gifts they embraced. Remus was really there. He wasn’t some image his brain conjured up.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m sorry for running away.”

“I know why you had to.”

“I was a complete mess without ...I shouldn’t have left you to deal with that alone.”

“I wasn’t alone.”

“I still left and now you...”

“Who told you?” Wasn’t his condition supposed to remain a secret?

“Hermione. Clever girl wrote it in code that took me awhile to figure out that told me the whole story.”

“My stupidity got me into a jam this time around, but I’m much better.”

“I’m so glad that you’re still with us Harry.” Remus paused ,sniffing his hair. “You smell like Snape.”

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together since he made me the cure. Have to keep track of its effects.”

His heart was beating so frantically. Often he forgotten that Remus was a werewolf. How much of him smelled like Severus? Could the man tell that they kissed the other day? Would Severus get hurt if he told Remus the whole truth? Remus deserved to know. Even so he hadn’t the foggiest idea of what to say. He hadn’t really got around to determine what he and Severus was. They were closer now, had kissed a few times, and cared about each other,yet they weren’t dating.Personally, he didn’t mind not having an official title though it was difficult to explain what Severus meant to him without a title.

“We owe him so much.”

“Remus how lovely to join us.” Molly spoke loud enough to inform the whole household that another guest arrived.

“Long time no see.” Ron said, poking his head over the side of the stair railing.

“Are you staying long?”He asked hoping for a yes. It had been far too long since he saw Remus.

“If Molly is willing to put up with me.”

“Of course you’re welcome in this home anytime.”

 

 

With cookies decorated and Rolf named the victor, they all took up comfortable space by the fire sipping hot chocolate. Mr. Snape sat in his armchair perusal cradling the warm cup. Newt had yet to see the man take a sip of the drink. Not that it mattered. The lonely man had joined in with their family tradition and seemed to be enjoying himself.  He snuggled into Percival's arms. Credence wrapped an arm around Rolf and clicked their mugs before taking a sip. Newt still couldn’t believe that his baby boy was here. This was almost pure bliss. If Harry and Rolf’s mother was here then it would be perfect.

“We should sing.” Credence suggested. “Any requests Mr. Snape?”

“I don’t sing.”

“Anyone can sing. The trick is singing well, which I’m not good at.” Credence chuckled.

“Then why would you do something that you’re not proficient in?”

“Because it’s Christmas and because it is okay to make a fool of yourself in front of your family.”

“I rather not be made a fool.”

“We’ll sing and you can sit there trying to resist joining us.”

They started to sing together. Together they sounded off, though not completely terrible. Song after song they sang Mr. Snape sat silently ,but he did catch the man’s fingers tapping along to the melody.

Christmas morning came and Harry woke with a start. Excitement over what was left under the tree wasn’t his motivator as he grabbed his coat and scarf. Spending the night talking to Remus and munching away on food made him forget to call Severus back. He hoped that Severus had taken his advice to join in. No one deserved to be alone on Christmas.

“Where you going mate?” Ron’s sleepy voice asked.

“I have to umm...call someone.”

“Tell the git Happy Christmas. And don’t take too long. You know that Fred and George will mercilessly prank you if you make them wait to open gifts.”

“I won’t be long.”

 

Severus stretched as he got up from his armchair. Somehow he had fallen asleep while listening to the caroling, which didn’t sound like dying cats as he suspected. The family laid about the living room as well. Mr. Scamander took up the couch while Mr. Graves laid on the ground just beneath. Even in that position, the two held hands. Credence Scamander laid on the floor with his son. He scoffed at how the two were splayed on top of one another. The minimal carpeting couldn’t have provided much comfort,yet the family slept soundly. The empty feeling was back as he looked at the sleeping smiles. Last night hadn’t been horrible at all. The decorations, singing, food, all were new yet he deemed it not a waste of his time. If it were for these men he’d have spent the evening as he always did alone. Living with the happy couple made him realize that little by little he could enjoy the company of others for longer than a second. Throughout all his years he didn’t think he would get to this point. To actually celebrate if only a little. There had been no Christmas cheer in his younger years. Christmas was nothing more than a typical day surviving the abuse of his father. There was no Christmas magic that turned his monstrous father into a decent man for the holiday season.

He thought about what Harry said. The emptiness had persisted through the night though he did his best to be in the moment. Harry. Harry hadn’t called again last night. The young man was probably too busy enjoying his time at the Burrow. Leaving the sleeping guests he moved past the decorative tree, that now had several gifts under it, into his room. In here there was no festive decor.

“Severus?”

He rushed over to the small mirror. Harry’s face brightened. Snow had already started to gather in that messy bedhead, telling him that Harry had been standing outside for a little while.

“I see you've worn a scarf and coat this time.”

“Sorry for not calling again. Remus came over.”

“You shouldn’t apologize for enjoying yourself.”

“How was it? Please tell me you didn’t spend all night sitting in your room.”

“I ended up joining them.”

“You took my advice?” Harry gasped. “ I must alert the Daily Prophet.”

Severus shook his head.

“Did you open my gift?”

“I did. It is wonderful. Thank you.” He did his best to put as much of appreciation into the words as possible. “I should’ve got you something.”

“I told you that’s not necessary. You’ve already given me enough.” Harry held up a vial containing his personal potion.

“What is the status of your condition? You haven’t been using up your magic irresponsibly have you?”

“Everything is good. I haven’t needed to use my potion yesterday. And I’m not doing anything irresponsible. You shouldn’t worry on Christmas.” Harry flashed him a smile.  “I wish I could be spending the day with you.”

He wanted to say “me too”.  “ I don’t think Molly would appreciate you disappearing so soon.”

“Then next year you have to be my plus one.”

Next year? Severus didn’t think about the future too often. There hadn’t been a  future for him aside of continuing the monotonous loop of his current life. Would Harry still talk to him next year? Surely the young man would have to be fully healed by next Christmas. Would the Gryffindor fall for someone else by then? And if somehow Harry still claimed he loved him would he be accepted as Harry's plus one?

“You’re lost in thought again aren’t you?” Harry tapped at the mirror.

“I don’t think I’d be appreciated in that household. I’m not much company.”

“You shouldn’t think so little of yourself. Next year you’ll be joining me right?”

Pleading emerald eyes would forever be his weakness. “Very well.”

“I love you.”

He couldn’t return those words. Nor could he admit to the way they made his heart race. Or how he was saving each time they were spoken to him in his mind.

“Happy Christmas Harry.”

“Happy Christmas Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I wanted to add in so much , but the deadline got in the way. Oh well.  
> Thank you for sticking with this fic.  
> I am planning to take a short break so I can enjoy the holidays and breathe. Writing up to this point has been nonstop. In the meantime let me know what you think about this fic.


	12. Family

The presents that had been gifted to him now occupied the space in is luggage. Winter break had barely started and already he wanted to return to Hogwarts. A selfish desire to be with Severus gnawed at him as he donned the newest embroidered sweater.

“Two days down. Only,” Harry counted on his fingers for the date he knew students would go back to school, “eleven to go.”

It was strange to think that only a year ago he’d cherish every day of break hoping that it would last forever.

“Harry?” Remus voice snapped him out of his pity party. “Counting down the days already?”

“Yeah.” He bit his lip.

“Is something bothering you?” Remus looked him over. People had been doing that ever since the poisoning, it still made him uncomfortable. “Don’t tell me it is my gift.”

He smiled at Remus’s words. “It isn’t about the gift. I can always use more Broom care kits.”

“Sirius was always the shopper.” Remus spoke with a sad smile. It hurt to hear Sirius’s name be spoken so softly. It showed how grief hadn’t left Remus. It hadn’t left him either.

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be okay if I asked you a personal question?”

Remus moved to the bed. There was a lot he had to ask. Remus had ran off so quickly after hearing the news of Sirius that he hadn’t gotten a chance to ask so many things. For a long time he blamed himself for Sirius’s death and Remus’s disappearance. If it weren’t for his friends he’d still think that.

“You probably want to know where I’ve been.”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to tell me that now... Actually...I want to ask about Sirius.” He whispered the name worried that Remus would get upset at him. He shut his eyes and waited for screaming much like the ones he received whenever he’d asked his Aunt about his parents.

“Harry.” Remus’s breath stuttered. A hand settled onto his knee. “It’s alright. I’ll do my best to answer all your questions.” Slowly he opened his eyes. “You deserve to have that.”

“When...” Asking questions about Sirius was frightening because he didn’t want them to drive Remus away again. “When did you know you loved him?”

Remus’s eyes widened in shock.

“I knew about you two for a while.” He admitted feeling his face blush.

“We were never good at hiding it.” Remus chuckled. “James had a bet with Lilly on when we would get together.”

“So, you’ve always loved him?”

“Not at all. Sirius was crass and took jokes too far at times. Most of the time I had no idea why I was willing to spend time with him or James. But he’d always get me to tag along. He never left me out of the next great adventure. There was a lot of great times...Sirius wasn’t a perfect person... I’m sure he told you about some of the things we did as students.” He nodded. He didn't like to think about the cruel acts his godfather had done to Severus.  “Those things kept me from falling for him. Sirius treated people who were different so horribly... When he found out that I was a werewolf however he began to change. He tried harder to be a better person. Growing more mature, well as mature as Sirius could. That’s when I knew I loved him. He showed me that people could change for the better.” There were tears in Remus’s eyes, but a true loving smile remained on his face.

“Was it hard to love him?”

“It was. Love is more than a feeling it’s a choice. You have to work towards what you love...When Sirius was arrested for the death of your parents I chose not to believe it. Sirius would never betray them. He couldn’t kill them. It was so hard to plead his innocence when the whole world seemed to be against him. And my words didn’t matter because I was a werewolf. Even when he was locked up in Azkaban I chose to love him. Chose to believe in his innocence.” Remus looked down at his hands. He’d seen that glazed over look on Severus’s face before. It was a look that told him the man was somewhere lost in thoughts of the past.

“What made you ask about Sirius and I?” Remus said snapping out of his thoughts.

“I was curious and...”

“And?” Remus perked up.

Telling Remus would be difficult. No one would really understand what he felt for Severus.

Remus turned to him trying to find something in his eyes. “Do you like someone Harry?”

“It’s more than like.” He admitted feeling his face burn up.

“So, who is she?

“Actually, it’s a he.”

Remus burst into laughter as if he'd heard the most hilarious joke in the world. It confused him. Was it so comical that he as gay? Were Chosen Ones only supposed to be heterosexual?

“Dam.” Remus said slapping his knee. “Sorry Harry I could hear Sirius say, “pay up” so clearly. He loved making bets. If you came out I had to pay him.” He smiled at the way Remus rocked with laughter. “So, who is it?” Remus asked wiping away tears.

Before he could think to answer Ron appeared in the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt mate. Could you help me with something?”

“Sure. Sorry Remus.”

“Go on. We can talk later.”

He followed Ron down the stairs. Ron looked nervous not a word exchanged until they completely descended the stairs.

“What did you need help with?”

“Nothing I said that to get you out of talking with Remus. You’re no good at lying so I had to do something...Were you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know.”

“What are you boys’ up to?” Molly asked emerging from the kitchen.

“Nothing mum.”

“Ronald Weasley just because Father Christmas already gave you gifts don’t mean I can't take them away.”

Ron blanched. “I swear we’re not up to anything.”

“Yet.” he whispered behind Ron. Ron nudged him to keep quiet.

“I’m keeping an eye on you two.”

“Come on Ron let's take a walk.”

 

With the passing of the Christmas went Severus’s ability to tolerate watching the happy family. Even though Harry never said that he would call again over the break he clung onto the small mirror. The view of his office was starting to get on his last nerve. Tenseness in his body and mind was increasing the more he remained in the room. Despite this he needed the distance. The restful sleep he had gotten on the night of December 25th had been a one-time thing. Perhaps at that point his mind was far too tired to haunt him with dreams. Now that the nightmares were back, recurrent images of moving through the dark void only for it to morph into the memory of standing beside the Mirror of Erised. Sleep was not pursued. He kept his mind occupied only settling it to drift off for a few minutes, so he wouldn’t become completely mad. Strolling through the halls of Hogwarts wouldn’t appease the agitation, therefore he remained studying various texts in his office. What else was there for him to do? What did he think would happen after the holiday had turned to this odd passing of days where the next celebration was anticipated? Did he think that he would fall into this warmth comfort like the happy family? Of course not, he wasn’t that naive.  It was impossible for someone like him, so pessimistic and cynical about the good things others saw in the world, to manage holding on to the cheer those who occupied his chambers provided. No matter how much closer he was to the happy couple, which was to say as close as one could be to two people he felt he owed so much to, there was so much he could take.  It hinged on his past, as most things did lately. All the affectionate hugs and time spent between his guests were tainted by the dark reality of his childhood. They wouldn’t understand if he felt inclined to explain himself, which he didn’t. Wrenching open his past wounds to Harry was far more than enough.

His thumb moved over the frame of the mirror he had been gifted. He couldn’t call Harry.

“Severus.” Albus’s voice crackled among the flames of his fireplace.

“Yes Headmaster?”

“Come to my office.” Urgency in the old coot’s voice prompted him to floo into the office.

“Severus have you any news of the Death Eaters movements?”

He knew that his time would be prime time for Death Eaters to act. Distraction of the holidays favored chaos. Still he hadn't heard a word, nor was he summoned.

“Unfortunately, no.”

“I was afraid of that. Tom has been far too quiet.” Albus turned over his tin of lemon drops. It was unbecoming to see Albus worried. “There have been a few attacks, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

“I suspect I will be summoned soon enough.”

The tin shifted again. The sliding of rounded candies clanging annoyingly. “Several Order members worry that time is running out.”

A foolish person would point out that order members always worried that. He was no fool. He knew first hand of the army The Dark Lord was building and how many Aurors had been killed just before Potters poisoning. If the Dark Lord truly was waiting for news of the poisoning what was taking the culprit so long to report on it? The idiotic Gryffindor was no master at masking pain, so the culprit had to know they were successful in their deed. Something didn’t add up.

“I’ll retrieve as much information as I am able upon my next summoning.”

“Thank you, Severus. I do hope I have not ruined your holiday.”

“You know very well that I don’t partake in holiday celebration.”

“I thought perhaps it would be different this year.”

“What would make you think that?” He sneered.

Albus smiled. He truly held a distaste for the way this old coot looked at him like this. Everything was so aggravating. It was beginning to feel that he had no control in his life again. This conversation had to be put to an end.

“I would think you’d spend the holiday with someone special.”

“I have never had someone special and never will.” His own emotionless words made his blood run cold.

“Severus,”

“I have had enough of entertaining your delusions. I had my fill of interference in my personal life,”

“Oh, Severus stop being so dramatic.” Minerva walked in, an owl resting on her shoulder.

“You all have forgotten who and what I am.”

“Your role doesn’t dictate, “Minerva began.

“Emotions are weakness. If The Dark Lord hears word of any supposed feeling I possess, which I do not, it will only serve to benefit him.” Severus thought back to when he was young and naive believing The Dark Lord’s promises. He wouldn’t and couldn't fall prey to the deceptive serpent again. He had to stop Harry from becoming a tool of the dark.

“Minerva what have you brought?” Albus referred to the owl perched on her shoulder. For once the old man was using his brain.

“I’m not sure he accompanied me on the way up.”

The owl made a sound before flying over to him. A small letter clung from its beak. He seldom received letters. After all who would write to him? Back in his school years his mother’s letters came sporadically. He knew it was because she had to be secretive of sending them for fear of his abusive father. After she died letters were another thing that he didn’t receive like the rest of his classmates. No one sent letters to him now. All information was passed orally through fire calls and in person meetings, which at the very least were less likely to be intercepted. Reaching for the letter a small spark in his heart wondered if it was from Harry. Looking at the waxed seal distinguished that spark tenfold. Of course, it was foolish to think Harry would write when they had far better means of communication. Communication means that had gone unused for two days. The Malfoy seal on the letter in his hands made him suspicious. Tucking it into his robes he decided to read it away from the presence of these two.

“Will that be all Headmaster?”

“One more thing. Please inform our new professors that I would like to have a word with them, once the holidays are over of course.”

“What do you want with them?” He asked snapping back into an defensive mode. “Must I remind you that you made an agreement to let them be.”

“Relax Severus. Stress is highly unhealthy. At this rate you will have a full head of gray hair before you can get up to my age.”

He needed to gain control over himself. The way he was quick to reacting was not going to do anyone any good. When had he become this way? Being reckless would be his demise in front of The Dark Lord. This growing agitation had to be destroyed.

“I merely wish to check on them Severus.”

“I can assure you that they are fine. Unlike myself they are enjoying the holidays with their family.”

“Yes, which is why I would like to know their plans for the upcoming new year.”

“Mr. Scamander’s due date is fast approaching.” Minerva added.

He didn’t want to hear about the child that would soon be born into a warring world. The thought of the happy family greeting a new face in such times made his anger boil over. They deserved to remain in the happy bubble they created.

“I’ll inform them that you wish to speak to them.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

With a curt nod he left.

 

Their walk didn’t last long. Neither he or Ron wanted to trudge through the deep snow that had surrounded the Burrow.

“Do you think I could fly for a bit?” Harry asked.

“You sure about that?”

Honestly, he wasn’t. He hadn’t attempted to fly in a long time. Although he could cast easy spells in class without becoming incapacitated he hadn’t tested his magical abilities fully. He needed to test his magic. Waiting around until Voldy showed up to cast a spell wouldn’t save anyone.

“I’m sure.”

Ron gave him a worried look but still led him to the small shack that the Weasleys used to store various things. Most of the things in here were Arthur Weasley’s collection of Muggle inventions. Harry still found it humorous how many rubber ducks sat in this odd collection. Ron handed him one of the family brooms, it was rather tattered with stray straws sticking out. That didn't matter much to him he always used this broom when he left his at Hogwarts. Feeling the weight of a broom in his hand again was accelerating. He couldn’t hold onto the fear of not being able to fly again. Draco said that he would fly once more. Draco, he hoped the blond was enjoying his time with Blaise. Mentally he made a note to write to Draco later.

“You’re sure you can handle this?” Ron asked again.

“It’s only for a little while. I need to know.”

“Alright mate. We’ll fly away from the house. Mum will have my head if she caught us.”

Broom in hand they entered the cold outside. Instead of hopping on and taking off into the sky Harry decided to try from the very basics. Laying the broom on the snowy ground he let his hand hover above it. Taking a deep breath, he thought back to his first flying lesson with Madam Hooch.

“Up!” He commanded.

The broom shifted but didn’t come into his hand.

“Don’t get discouraged mate. Try again.”

Silently he pleaded with his magical core. Flying was one of the things he loved dearly about this magical world. It had granted him freedom beyond imagination. The first time he flew he was filled with such excitement. It was the time that he felt as though he could belong in the world filled of magic. Becoming a Seeker gave him a sense of purpose and grew the self-esteem that the Dursleys had done their best to trample. Flying meant so much to him. It was such a big part of his life.

“Up!”

The broom lifted from the ground but didn’t come close to touching his hand before falling back down. He tried again and again without success. All the effort was starting to become taxing.  Pain was slowly returning to his body as every new attempt tugged at his weak magical core. Stubborn as he was he wouldn't give up. Ron remained standing beside him looking on with sorrow. Unable to take the sight he closed his eyes. Focusing he looked deep into himself. An image of Severus came to the forefront of his mind.  Memories of up on him so he couldn’t give up on himself now. Keeping his eyes closed and thoughts on Severus he called out once more.

“Up.” The hardwood handle flew into his grasp.

“YOU DID IT!” Ron enthusiastically patted him on the back.

“I did?” He looked at the broom now in his hand. “I did it.”  Relief and exhaustion filled his body. Coming this far he was going to fly. Straddling the broom, he could feel his magic pull and tug as he willed himself to lift off the ground. This felt far different from when he had first flown. It was so easy his first time, like he was born to take off into the sky.   ** _Maybe I could reenact the first time you flew._** Chuckling at the memory of Draco’s words his feet lifted a few inches off the ground.

“Don’t just stand there watching me.” He teased his friend as he hovered.

Ron mounted his broom and hovered besides him, which had to be hard considering he wasn’t even a foot off the ground. If Draco was here the Slytherin would have endless taunts about his pathetic flying.

“You can do this mate.”

He truly missed Ron’s encouragement. Ron’s words didn’t need to be interpreted. They were blunt at times but always full of care and true meaning.

“Thank you for letting me do this.”

“Any time mate. The sooner we get you up to your flying potential the sooner we can beat Slytherin at Quidditch.”

He loved Ron’s determination. That fire in his eyes was contagious.

“RONALD WEASLEY!”

“I guess that’s our cue to get back.”

“Does she sound furious to you?”

“I don't think so.” He teased.

They descended from their pitiful height. The moment his feet found solid ground pain ruptured through him. He hadn’t felt this bad in a while.

“Harry!” Ron moved to settle him before he face planted in the snow.

“I’m fine. I should take my potion when we get back.” Ron helped him onto his feet while sending the brooms back into the shed.

Everything felt heavy. The cold weather didn’t help them as they made their way back to the house.

“What were you two doing for so long?” Molly asked as they entered.

“Snow fight.” He breathy lied.

“That explains why you looked so drain. You shouldn’t gamble with your health.” Molly summoned a fresh pot of tea and a tray of cookies.

“Snape says the same thing.” He muttered into his hot cup of tea. The hot tea caused him to jump as it touched his tongue.

Molly smiled, and Ron gave him a look. He needed to tell him that his mum might have figured things out. Nabbing a cookie, he pressed it against his burnt tongue.

“Speaking of Snape, I was wondering if we should invite him for New Years.”

“WHAT!” a whole choir of Weasleys chimed.

“I can always count on them to be listening when they shouldn’t be.” Molly shook her head semi-disapprovingly of her children's eavesdropping.

The whole Weasley family now stood around him each saying one thing over the other.

“What is all the noise about?” Remus asked joining the group.

“I was thinking about inviting Snape over for New Years.”

“You can’t be serious about inviting him.” Ginny spat. “Who would want that dungeon bat over? He probably spends the holidays dissecting students into potion ingredients.”

He couldn’t take the bashing of the man he loved, especially when it was coupled with the pain from his affliction. If he could he’d cut Ginny down with a hex or two.

“Really I don’t see what gave you that idea mum. He’s the vilest thing,”

“Sod off! You don't know anything.”

“Mate.” Ron grabbed onto his arm stopping him from a tirade. The pain in his chest was getting worse. He needed his potion.

“You don’t agree that he’s foul Harry? He,”

“Enough Ginevra!” Molly spelled her mouth shut. “If you act this way you may stay in your room while our guest is here. Severus Snape has done far more for Harry and us as than you know.”

A hush fell among the family, which was perhaps the most unnerving thing imaginable. A few eyes moved to him with a knowing look. He had assumed that all the Weasleys knew about his damaged magical core, but it was clear that Ginny hadn’t been told. Regardless he wouldn't let what she said go.

“Sorry about that Harry. “Molly apologized.

“I think it would be great idea to thank Snape for all his help. That is if he accepts the invitation.” His heart grew lighter from Remus’s words.

“Will you be staying for the New Years as well Remus?” Molly asked.

“Unfortunately, a full moon will be out that night. I must leave before that. I would’ve liked to give Snape my appreciation.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him.”

Pain radiated in his left ribs reminding him that he needed his potion. “I... Need to go get something from my room.”

“I’ll accompany you. You look completely exhausted.” Remus held onto his arm gently.

“Thanks Remus.”

Stairs were his mortal enemy at this moment. They were taunting him as he could barely make up a few steps. Remus must’ve realized that vertigo was taking over as he picked Harry up and rushed off to the room he was staying in.  

“What do you need?” Remus asked frightened as he placed Harry down on the bed.

Leaning over the edge of his bed he opened his trunk. Inside was a small case that contained his potions. He smiled at the care Severus put into its containment as it would only open when he placed a hand on it. There was enough potion to last him two months. His symptoms weren’t as frequent as they once were. Taking one vial from the collection he uncorked it quickly downing its contents. The warm comforting rush eased the pressure in his chest.

“That’s a lot of potions...Do you have to take all of that?” Remus asked concern in his voice.

“No. Snape gave me a lot. I think I won’t need them soon.”

“Don’t rush your healing.” Remus wasn’t looking at him. The pain was something he had gotten used to, but before now Remus hadn’t witnessed what his symptoms looked like.

“I am recovering well Remus. Don’t worry.”

“Of course, I should worry.”

After dealing with hiscondition  for a while he’d forgotten that this wasn’t his normal. It hadn’t been his normal to down a potion to keep him from feeling he was breaking apart. Remus knew him to be practically invincible, just like so many people saw him. Before all this he didn’t even know about magical cores or what a damaged one meant. Remus, like his professors and friends knew that he could’ve died. He almost did.  If things didn’t work in his favor, as they always somehow managed to, he would’ve passed on without saying goodbye to Remus.

He needed to change the subject. Silence between them wasn’t something either of them were used to.

“Remus, you need to Meet Newt and Mr. Graves. They helped get the plant Snape needed for the cure. They’re really awesome and they’re going to have a baby. I still can’t believe that. I never knew that could be possible. Two wizards having a baby together is beyond amazing isn’t it?”

“That is amazing.” Remus smiled.

“Did...did you and Sirius...” He shouldn’t have asked that.

“Having children were not in the stars for us. I worried about my lycanthropy so much when we were younger. Sirius told me that if we had kids he’d always be beside me to take care of them...It was for the best that we weren’t of the lucky few... I couldn’t imagine raising a child without him.”

“You didn’t do such a bad job with me. You both will always be my family.”

He heard Remus swallow a sob before looking outside the window. The sun would soon fade. It was clear on Remus’s ace that he was thinking about how many days until the Full Moon.

“I’ll have to go back soon.” Remus lamented.

“To where you’ve been all this time?”

“Yes. I hate the thought of abandoning you again.”

“You’re not abandoning me.”

He never felt abandoned by Remus because he understood why he had disappeared. And with his love for Severus growing he could understand Remus’s plight so much more. If he thought back to the incident on the mountain top, he could feel the drop in his heart when he watched Severus nearly drown. He understood what it was like to helplessly watch someone he loved nearly die. That alone made him want to cry, scream and runaway. If Severus died what would happen? No. He shouldn’t think about that.

“This talk is far too glum for the holidays.” Remus shifted. “Tell me about this man you have a crush on. When did it happen? I feel as if I missed out on so many things.”

“You didn’t miss much. It happened recently. Probably one of the good things that came out of my poisoning. I don’t think I could have gotten through all this without him.”

“Why didn’t you invite him over? Molly would have welcomed him.”

“I don’t think everyone would welcome him over.” He said thinking about the way Ginny reacted.

“Why is that?”

He had to say something, but Ron pointed out often how bad he was at lying. “He’s a Slytherin.”

“Is it Draco Malfoy? I heard you got really close.”

“Everyone always thinks it’s Draco.” He laughed. “Sorry to disappoint you, but we are strictly friends. And he’s dating someone else right now.”

“So, are you going to tell me who then?”

“Maybe another time?”

“I’ll wait.” Remus placed a hand on his head messing it up like how Sirius use to whenever they greeted one another. The action was probably one of the ways Remus kept his lover alive in his heart.  “You do know that no matter who it is I’ll always love you.”

“I know.”

“I expect to know who it is by summer. I’d like to make sure he treats you well.” Remus flexed his muscles causing him to have a fit of laughter. He could clearly see Remus trying to intimidate Severus only to receive that trademark eyebrow raise.

“Don't worry S-he treats me well.”

“So, his name starts with S. You are not to good at keeping secrets are you Harry?” Remus teased grieving a rather Sirius-like smile.

 

Once again he sat at the desk in his office. Severus turned the letter over in his hands once more before opening it. His suspicions didn’t let up even as he recognized the handwriting to be Draco’s and not Lucius's.

_Dear Snape,_

_You are cordially invited to accompany me to father’s New Years Eve dinner party._

_I do not know what made father change his mind for allowing me around the holidays,_

_but I think this is one party that neither of us can skip out on. I for one was planning to enjoy myself as I’m sure you were before we were roped into this obligation._

_Tell Harry I’m sorry for stealing you away due to my father’s whim._

_Though I’m sure you two will no doubt find a way to make up for lost time._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Severus scoffed at his godson’s cheeky writing towards the end of the letter, but he didn’t fully brush aside what else it contained. Lucius Malfoy had invited them to a diner, which although wasn’t a complete strange occurrence, typically meant that the platinum blond had news of some sort. As much as he didn’t want to admit it this new development was more worrisome than his usual paranoid thinking. Still this party could provide insight to the lack of more intense Death Eater movements.

“Mr. Snape?” Mr. Scamander’s soft voice resonated through the silence in his office.

He sat tall in his chair avoiding the direct eye contact of the man. He hadn’t forgotten about the time this man had nearly witnessed his broken self after having that nightmare which was once again plaguing him. For now, he was determined to keep his worries at bay about this letter while he had a few days to come up with a way to find out what Lucius's intentions were. In the meantime, he couldn’t ruin the happy little bubble his guests were apparently living in. It wasn’t his place to ruin their happiness with the realities he faced, this war wasn’t theirs to fight.

“Is there something I can help you with Mr. Scamander?”

For a split second his eyes traveled to the rounded abdomen. **_Mr. Scamander’s due date is approaching._** He wouldn’t allow Mr. Scamander to be affected by the war.

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“I have recently returned from a meeting with our Headmaster, so I am not in the most cheerful state if you’ve come to force me into another round of festivities.” He had to inform his guests that Albus wanted to speak with them. It was best to do it now.  His eyes glanced over Mr. Scamander’s stomach again. He had no idea what Albus wanted to say to the soon to be fathers. If the old coot had any brain cells he’d send these two to a safe location.

“The meeting didn’t go well?”

“As well as any of his meetings go, which is to say not particularly well. The old coot wants to speak with you and your husband.”

The freckled face suddenly lost all color. Mr. Scamander feared going to speak with Albus, such fears wouldn’t suddenly vanish with such little time passing. With a flick of his wand he brought the couch in his office closer to Mr. Scamander so he could sit down.

“What....What does he want?” The Magizoologist stammered leaning back onto the couch.

“That I am unsure of.”

 

Newt glanced through his bangs at Mr. Snape. During Christmas he had noticed a change, a small moment where the man wasn’t completely blocked off to the world. At this moment however, he could feel walls forcibly being put up. He tried to reach out a hand to Mr. Snape, but the man retreated from the touch once again. Without offering some sort of physical contact he didn’t know how to comfort the man. Mr. Snape was still silently dealing with something, he could tell that much. Percival use to be the same way, keeping everything at a distance. Newt knew Percival and Mr. Snape were very different people and what he learned about one person couldn’t be generalized to another. Humans were too complicated. What one person needed couldn’t be expected to apply for anyone. In all his years he hadn’t been able to figure out the fantastic beast known as humans.  Even so he knew Mr. Snape needed some sort of reassurance.

“He probably wants to exchange gifts.” He offered an explanation to his own question.

Mr. Snape sighed, though for a faint second it almost appeared that he was going to snicker. “Mr. Scamander,” the man’s words trailed off as dark eyes again looked to his stomach.

The action didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. Something about the way Mr. Snape had monitored his health throughout his time at Hogwarts was reassuring in a way. Unlike others Mr. Snape hadn’t made him feel as though he were under surveillance getting bombarded with questions on how he was taking care of himself. And Mr. Snape definitely didn’t attempt to do everything for him like Tina tried to do during his first pregnancy. Only a few times did Mr. Snape remind him to take his prenatal potions in a tone that sounded so disinterested if he took them or not while holding a look that said he’d be forced if need be. Living with the man gave him a huge change of perspective on how he and Harry had reacted to one another when they first met on that mountain top.  He smiled at the memory of Harry taking the man’s harsh tones without any trouble. Although he doubted he could know Mr. Snape in the same way as Harry did, he knew the man so much better now.

“What has brought on that smile?” Mr. Snape inquired with an arched brow.

He leaned back into the couch. “Reminiscing about you and Harry. I wish he would have joined us.” Everything about the man’s posture screamed ‘me too’. “Have you spoken to him?”

Mr. Snape’s demeanor shifted, posture growing rigid as if readying to be on the defensive end of an attack. “I did wish him a Happy Christmas.”

“I’m sure he misses you.”

“He is enjoying a festive holiday break with his practically adopted family. Why would he give a second thought about myself?”

Under that monotone voice and masked indifference Newt knew Mr. Snape had in fact missed Harry. It was easy to miss the young man. Harry had this energy that drew people to him, aside  his fame status. And the two cared very deeply about one another even if one side consistently refused to believe it. He didn’t worry about that fact too much since he knew Harry was on a mission to wear down the man. So far Harry had done one hell of a job. Newt doubted that Mr. Snape would so easily bring so many people into his quarters or spend some time with them without Harry’s nudging. So while Harry was away he had to continue that nudging, letting Mr. Snape return to isolation was not going to happen if he could avoid it.

“Will you join us for some family activities?”

“I thought the agreement your husband made was that after I joined in your Christmas tomfoolery I would be left to my ‘gloom and doom’.”

A laugh broke out from him. “Percival will send in Credence to fetch us if we remain here.” He held a hand out hoping that the man would take it. Mr. Snape held that wary look again. One day he was going to ask why that look only graced his face when he was the one who offered a hand or comforting action. Not now, now he was going to get the stubborn man back into the holiday spirit.

“And what would family activities entail?”

“So you are going to join us?”

“I am merely asking. I have far too much work and you have to inform your husband about talking to Dumbledore.”

“Oh.” He deflated slightly at Mr. Snape’s dismissive tone. Although he wasn’t the forcing type he knew if he wanted to be successful at getting Mr. Snape to join back in he needed to try. “Well family activities can be anything. I suggested that we go for a walk around Hogwarts. You should join us fresh air is necessary to remain healthy.”

“I can survive without fresh air.”

“I don’t think that is true at all. Living things flourish in nature. And most creatures thrive in groups, herds, what I mean is that they can’t truly thrive in isolation.”

“Do not view me as one of your beasts Mr. Scamander.” Mr. Snape warned, eyes shooting daggers.

There was only so much pushing he could do. Newt knew more than most that if you cornered an injured animal into a corner they would be more likely to lash out. Mr. Snape was injured somewhere in his heart, he could sense it. He never forgot about that morning, Mr. Snape wanted that moment to pass so he never brought it up. Still he remembered the evidence of a nightmare that affected the stoic man.

 

“You would be so lucky to have my husband view you like one of his beasts.” Percival interjected. He could feel his offensive nature take the reins at hearing Mr. Snape’s harsh words. Newt stuck his hand out without diverting his eyes from Mr. Snape stopping him from approaching or moving to lift his wand.  The motion reminded him of how Newt faced off the vicious lizard monster with soft spoken words.

“I didn’t intend to upset you.” Newt spoke calmly and soothingly like he did with so many provoked beasts. “I care for you. I truly think of you as a part of my family.” Mr. Snape tensed. He could tell that Newt was thinking of how to approach. It hadn’t gone without his notice how Newt was creating methods of how to deal with their ever-turbulent host.  Instead of bowing his head, as he seen his husband do many times before in confrontation, he lifted his head. Mr. Snape glared intently.

“I never want you to feel out of place around us. We,” Newt motioned for him to come to his side. He carefully moved, and slipped his fingers between the man’s he loved.  “We want you to come to think of us as a part of your family too.”

There was a flicker of emotion on Mr. Snape’s face. And then the man became like ice, his face curling in a sneer.  “I don’t need a family. Nor do I want one.” Mr. Snape barked.

The words cut. Newt’s hand twitched in his own. He could feel the strength to reach out to a stubborn fool fade from his husband. There was something more to this than the previous conversation his husband had with Mr. Graves. He knew Mr. Snape was under a lot of stress but the way the man practically cursed the word ‘family’ raised his concerns. This wasn’t about upholding a self-image. Mr. Snape had already shown them that he could be just as human as they were.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Newt’s voice came out in nearly a sob. He secured his hold on his husband. Percival didn’t trust himself to open his mouth right now. Endless cussing laid on the tip of his tongue and his magic was ready to strike out. Doing that wouldn’t help the situation.

“You two must speak with the Headmaster.”

 

Severus knew he was lashing out. He didn’t intend to hurt Mr. Scamander. Hearing the pregnant wizard claim to want him as a part of this happy family upset him They were truth filled words that he only heard as lies. Who would want him in their family? No one could ever want someone like him. There was no place for a complete waste of space like him in a happy family like theirs. It was best to distinguish their expectations of him becoming this happy family member now.

 

As Mr. Snape rose from his desk Newt could feel his magic flicker within him. Before he or anyone else could put a stop to it his magic sent a text book from the desk top harshly into Mr. Snape.  The man didn’t flinch as his magic repeated the offense.

“Newt.” Percival whispered in shock.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Mr. Snape didn’t say anything. Another book found its way into the man’s back as he began to silently walk away. Removing himself from Percival he hoped that his magic would lose its ability to assault the man. He felt horrible for letting that happen.

 

 

 

Draco sat at the Zabini table when a second letter arrived for him bearing the Malfoy crest. It was odd for him to receive two letters with in a months’ time let alone a few days. A knot of dread pulsed through him at the thought that this letter was revoking his invitation to the New Years dinner. The letter remained unread until midday once he was alone in the guest room.

_Draco,_

_Your father has made arrangements for you to receive the Dark Mark upon the new year._

_This is a gracious opportunity given to you. Do not test your father’s patience anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

He had been looking at this letter for a long time. Much longer than any of his mother’s letters. He had received this message a few times throughout his life, yet somehow through coincidence or otherwise intervention he had been spared to go through with it. This time however he knew he couldn’t strike a deal or convince his father to postpone the affair. He could run, could disappear.  If he told Snape he would do something to help. Draco knew he couldn’t do that. Snape already was risking his life every single day. Asking the man to stop this would only set The Dark Lord’s sight on him more. The man had to live through this war. He wouldn’t risk Snape being killed over something like this, it was his fate after all.

“Dear is everything alright?” Ms. Zabini asked from outside the door frame.

Shoving the letter under himself he nodded. “A letter from home.”

“Oh.” He could tell that she was holding back from making a face. It was understandable considering not many people actually liked his parents. The Malfoy name was not synonymous with friendly. Of all the acquaintances his parents had he couldn’t think of one who would willingly engage with them out of the contrived social settings. No one was volunteering to go shopping with his mother or out drinking with his father. Ms. Zabini seemed so much different than his parents. There still was an air about her that commanded respect of her status yet there was a kindness to her that showed her maternal side. Through his short time here he could see plain as day that she loved her son. He was jealous of that, but happy to know that Blaise had such a caring mother who looked after him.

“Mind if I come in?”

“This is your house you may do as you like.”  His mother would’ve never come to comfort him.

“I am not fond of gossip nor bad mouthing someone who is incapable of defending themselves at the moment...however, I cannot stand aside when I see a child in pain.”

“I’m not a child.” He mumbled.

“Not a child. Not truly an adult. This is a time in life where it is difficult to know how much you can rely on yourself and others to find your place in the world.” Ms. Zabini looked to be studying the walls, which were decorated in simple lined wallpaper. She was probably looking for the right words to say. “It’s no secret that I am not a big fan of your parents. They’ve done some horrible things and I....”She took a breath before continuing. “I will not push the blame onto you. I can see that my son really cares for you and you care for him. That being said I’m not relinquishing him to you yet.” A smile graced her face. “He’s my child first and foremost.”

He didn’t fully understand. His mother did not claim him as her son often, and when she did it was to show off. He wished he had a mother like Ms. Zabini.

“This is the part where I would cry and hug you, but I cannot do that right now. I will not mess up my makeup or outfit before going on my date.” Ms. Zabini stood up and began straightening her dress.

She looked lovely even with the bright green eyeshadow, that somehow didn't look as awful as it probably would on someone else. Her dark skin highlighted the long-embroidered silver dress that hugged her frame in a very flattering way.

“A date?”

“Yes, my son convinced me to go on a date so you two would have time alone.” She let out a sigh. “Already you’re stealing him away from me.” She moved to the mirror checking on her makeup. “Though by the way you continue to stare at me gives me makes me wonder.”

His cheeks flushed as he finally turned away from her beauty. There had to be some sort of spell that made him stare like this.

“I am only teasing.” Ms. Zabini giggled. “While I am away don’t destroy my house and please do use protection.”

 

“Mother!” He yelped when he overheard her once again telling Draco to use protection. It was embarrassing having her talk about something so intimate at every possible moment just to rile them up.

“Oh, good now I won’t have to repeat myself.” His mother removed herself from the mirror.

“Mother leave.”

“I do suppose it is time for me to get picked up. Have a good time.” His mother left with a wink.

He moved into the room studying his boyfriend’s flushed face. “I am so sorry about her.”

“You do realize you’ve said that to me over ten times since I got here.” Draco pushed back his already slicked hair.

“She thrives off teasing me.”

“I’d gladly trade mothers with you.” Draco whispered.

“What’s wrong?” He’d noticed the change in mood earlier. It was one of the reasons why he had convinced his mother to go out. He loved her dearly, but he needed some time to just sit and talk with his boyfriend. There was probably so much he should talk about, some of which he knew he couldn’t.

“It’s my parents.” Draco reached beneath him pulling out a letter. For a second he thought Draco was going to share it with him, but his boyfriend set it on fire. Its ashes scattering to the floor. The House Elves would have to clean it later.

“Do you need to talk about it?”

“No. I don’t want to ruin our time together.”

He wondered if he should push the issue. Potter probably would’ve, but he couldn’t. He was afraid of pushing Draco about personal issues.

“Alright.” He caressed Draco’s hand. “I have to take care of something, after that we can do whatever we want.”

“Take care of something?”

“I have to clean up my mother’s Boudoir. She hates it when the House Elves puts her clothing and makeup in any old place.”  He chuckled remembering how she had gone nearly crazy searching for her favorite pair of heels that had turned out to be placed in her winter wear.

“I can help.”

“Sure. Come on... and try not to die from shock.” He teased leading Draco to his Mother’s room.

Room wasn’t really the word for it, in fact his mother’s room consisted of nearly an entire floor of their house. A hefty sized bedding area branched out to the other rooms that had been converted into luxurious dressing rooms that resembled something out of the highest class of retailed shopping.  There was even a directory installed, due to the one time he had actually gotten lost trying to find his mother a coat.

“This is amazing.” Draco said peering into the connecting rooms.

“It is until you have to help her pick out an outfit and do her make up.” He started to pick up a few of the dresses his mother wasn't content on wearing that now laid on the bed.

“You made her look like that?”

“She trained me from young. I use my abilities to gain favor from the Slytherin girls.”

“Really?” Draco continued to stare into the vast space.

“Hold out your hands.” When Draco complied with his instructions he carefully draped the dress over his outstretched arms. “We have to carry them this way, so they don’t get ruined.” He explained before stepping into the connecting rooms.  Luckily, they didn’t have to venture to far to replace the dresses.

“Have you ever...”

“Have I ever what?” He asked as he took the dress out of Draco’s hands and placed it between two dresses of the same design but of different color. His mother was funny that way, having several of the same dresses in different shades of color.

“Have you ever worn any of these?”

“I have. More so when I was younger. When she caught me playing dress up wearing her red heels, a large leopard hat, fur coat and a sparkling dress she decided that it was better to teach me how to dress up properly than scold me, or so that’s what she told me.” He smiled thinking back to that time.

“She taught you well.”

“She did. Dressing up was something that was fun. Something we did together without needing a reason to do it.” Memories of all the outfits he’d worn and all the beauty lessons his mother had gave him filled him with joy. When she wasn’t being so nosy and cheeky she was a wonderful mother.

“You don’t do it anymore?”

“School gets in the way of mother son dress up time, but we tend to go all out on New Years. It’s a better waste of our time than going to boring dinner parties.”

“I wish I could see that instead of going to my boring dinner party.”

He had forgotten that Draco wasn’t going to stick around for New Years. It had put a rather damper on Christmas morning when they received that news. Somehow, they got through a few days of happiness ignoring the fact that soon Draco wouldn’t be here and afterwards they’d be back to school. Never in his life had he wanted break to last an eternity then now.

“If you want I could dress you up now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretend that it is New Years and that we got the okay from my mum.”

 

“You’re not going to make me look ugly, are you?” Draco asked closing his eyes.

“I couldn’t make you look ugly even if I tried.” Blaise cupped his face. “Open your mouth a little I’m going to put on some lipstick.”  

Lipstick felt odd sliding across his upper lip. He remained stiff with his eyes closed hoping that he wouldn’t ruin Blaise’s work.

Blaise snorted. “You can breathe you know. This is supposed to be relaxing.” A smooth brush moved around his cheeks. It gave an odd tickling sensation.  He couldn’t believe he had agreed to this. His heart was nervously thumping as Blaise went to work on his makeup. He’d seen his mother slosh on makeup with the use of magic, but Blaise said that doing it by hand gave superior results than waving a wand around.  He trusted Blaise even when all this was new to him.  As Blaise moved on to brushing something on his eyelids he started to relax. The way the brushes moved across his skin and the small sounds of Blaise’s steps around him was almost tranquil.

“I’m going to move onto your hair.”

Strong fingers moved through his hair smoothing it. His hair began to fall out of its slicked back position. Then he felt a series of something being pinned.

“Okay. Let me help you into the dress.”

Keeping his eyes closed he followed Blaise’s instructions to step into the dress.  As fabric lifted to his navel he rid himself of the bathrobe he had been given earlier. Embarrassment colored his cheeks at realizing that this was the first time his boyfriend saw his naked torso up close. He opened one eye to see Blaise carefully shimming the dress upwards.

“Don’t peek yet.”

He closed his eyes once more as the dress was clamped shut behind his neck. A hand guided him a few steps.

“Now you can open them.”

He was afraid to look. The last thing he wanted was to look like his mother. “You promise I’m not ugly.”

“You are not ugly.”

With a shaky breath he opened his eyes. In a full length mirror, he saw that reflection of a rather beautiful woman. Her blond hair reached her shoulders in a curl as her swooped bangs framed her silver eyes that had the longest eyelashes. The long dark green dress that opened in the back as well as formed a low v cut showed off her light skin.  He reached out recognizing that the woman did the same.

“This is...” He had no words.

“Not ugly?” Blaise offered a conclusion to his sentence.

“You could make a career out of this.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Blaise said carefully cleaning out one of the brushes. “Would you like to try?”

“No. I could never do make up like this.”

“It takes practice. I can teach you.”

“Maybe some other time.”

“Alright. Could you go get me that teal dress? The one with the long sleeves.  I’m not letting you have all the fun.”

 

With a long dark wig and face lightly dusted in makeup to round out his features he had to admit that he looked like his mother. That didn’t bother him though. His mother was a beauty even without make up, though she didn’t give others the opportunity to see her without at least some mascara on. Standing beside Draco he admired how well they looked together even with them not looking like themselves.

“I didn’t realize it was already New Years.”  They both jumped, startled from his mother’s voice.

His mother sauntered into the room. She moved towards him taking in his skills. “Like looking in a mirror.” Her hand brushed a strand of the long wig to the side. Her lips pursed in mild disappointment. “Still I should be upset that you decided to do this without my agreement.”

“It was my idea.” Draco spoke up.

“Is that so?” Blaise watched her eyes move up and down on his boyfriend.  “Alright ladies let's go.”

“Go?” Draco and Blaise asked in unison.

“Yes, we are going out. My date was a flop and we are all gussied up, so we are going to strut our stuff.”

“I...” Draco stammered.

“This is not a discussion dear. You wear my dress, you do as I say.”

 

 

 

In the early morning Harry snuck out of the Burrow. Wrapped up in a thick coat, gloves, and a scarf he braved the cold morning to make a call to Severus. He missed hearing that low baritone voice and seeing that grumpy face. Molly seemed to be adamant about inviting Severus over for New Years though he figured that she was leaving it up to him to send out the invite.  The grumbling among the Weasley children about the possibility of their potions’ professor showing up at their home in a few days hadn’t died down. Thanks to threats by Molly the nastier comments weren’t spoken out loud, though he knew Ginny was ranting and raving in her mind whenever talk of New Years celebration broke out.

Clasping the mirror in his hand he hoped that Severus was awake already. Remus said that he’d be leaving soon, which meant there would be little time for him to talk with Severus while Remus remained at the Burrow. Sending off an invitation by owl wasn’t something he wanted to do. Rather he wanted to see the moment he told Severus about the invitation. Besides it was far easier to convince the man to actually participate with others when they spoke face to face. He wasn’t that great with written word. Not to mention Severus had always commented on his sloppy handwriting. More than that he really wanted to see him. If he could convince Severus to accept this invitation he’d think of some way to get another kiss just as the year became anew.

“Please let him be awake.” He begged the mirror before he began the call.

“Hello?” He was shocked by the quick answer and the lack of grogginess in Severus’s voice.

“Oh, good you’re up.”

“What is the meaning of this call near the crack of dawn?”

“Everything is alright. This is not an emergency call.” He said quickly. From the background it looked like Severus was in his office again. Something about his face looked like the man had pulled another all-nighter. “You haven’t slept have you.”

“Who could sleep?” Severus muttered. “They’ll be gathering forces soon.”

He didn’t need to ask who they were.  The stress that shaded Severus’s face was not good. “Doesn’t Voldy ever just take a holiday? Why can’t he just celebrate like the rest of us?”

Severus appeared to ease slightly at his joking. “I imagine exchanging gifts with his followers and lighting fireworks in the name of holiday cheer is not on his priority list.”

“Well it should be. All this warring is because he didn’t receive enough love isn’t it? What better way to give and receive love then celebrating the holidays?”

“You have a knack of simplifying things. If giving The Dark Lord gifts and spending a day of festivities would’ve stopped senseless loss, then I would've done that years ago.”

“I know a few people who would pay to see that.” He teased.

Severus sighed. “Why are you not in bed?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Once again you are missing the point. I am indoors while you are standing in the frigid weather. You wouldn’t want your precious holiday be spent in a sick bed.”

“You’re right I could go without being bound to a bed for a while.” He chuckled.

 

Severus gave his head a disapproving shake. Harry as always was not thinking about his health. A smile dared to grace his face at the chuckling Gryffindor, but he restrained himself.  He didn’t deserve to feel a resemblance of anything good.

“You have yet to tell me why you’ve decided to call me so early.”

“Is it a crime to call you when I’m missing you?”

“Yes.” He quipped.  The way Harry’s words made his heart disrupt his usual circadian rhythm was not something he was going to let the now pouting Gryffindor have satisfaction in.

“It’s not a crime to miss someone you l,”

He didn’t listen to that last word. For now, he couldn’t hear it.  The letter Draco had sent him remained on his desk. He needed to focus on what was happening with in The Dark Lord’s circle. There were things far greater than himself at work in the world. If he remained so focused on what words Harry said to him or what he had been shown in the Mirror of Erised he would be easily defeated by his fellow Death Eaters.

“Severus?” His eyes moved back to Harry. Emerald orbs stared at him in concern. Messy hair sticking up in more ways than usual, everything about Harry... It couldn’t be said out loud, but he missed him. Especially missed that smile that changed ever so slightly to convey the shift of nervousness to excited. “I have some news.”

“News?”

“Well more of an invitation really.” Harry’s cheeks took on a tint of pink. “If you aren’t doing anything on New Years Molly says you can come over.”

“Why would she invite me to her home?”

“She was told about my damaged magical core...so she wanted to do something to thank you for saving my life.”

Molly had to have gained the knowledge of Harry’s condition from Bloody Albus Dumbledore. He had half a mind to snap at the Headmaster for spreading the word. If Molly knew then the whole Order of The Phoenix knew, which explained their worries. A gesture of thanks was unnecessary. He didn’t deserve praise for concocting a mediocre cure. Harry’s suffering was diminishing slowly though he knew he’d never be content until the young man was fully healed. no, not even that would make him feel content. It wasn’t enough for Harry to be healed. Harry had to get through the war in one piece and live the happy life that he was sure the young man envisioned for himself.

“Tell Molly that she doesn’t have to feel obligated to open her home to me.”

“I swear she means it. Even Remus was saying how it would be nice to thank you.”

That wasn’t very much surprising. Remus Lupin was always one of the more level headed of the Marauders.  Animosity that he had with Sirius Black and James Potter didn’t reach to Lupin. The once soft-spoken man often apologized to him throughout his school years, that didn’t make them friends though.

“Say you will come.” Harry pleaded.

“I have obligations on New Years.”

“You would rather stay locked up in that office than visit the Burrow?”

Of course, he didn’t. If possible, he’d appreciate over to the Burrow right now to soothe the hurt on Harry’s face. He rather brave the household of redheads than attend Lucius's dinner.

“Unfortunately, I received a letter yesterday calling for my presence at the Malfoy Manor on that date.”

“There’s no way you can get out of it?”

“None.”

“What if I killed Voldy would that clear your schedule?”

“Perhaps.”

“Git.”

“Mind your words or I will be forced to fill the time I have set aside to accompany you for next years’ holiday season.”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise of being my plus one no matter what. If I have to drag you to the Burrow I will.”

“I would like to see you try.”

“Harry.” The shuttering voice of Mr. Weasley came from somewhere beyond his view. “What are you doing in the cold?”

“ Goodbye.” Harry whispered.

“Goodbye.”

 

 

 

An owl hooted at the window the following morning. Grabbing his glasses Harry placed them on his nose before moving towards the dark owl carrying a rather thick letter. He didn’t recognize the owl though his name was clearly on the face of the letter.

“Thank you.” The owl spread its wings and took off.

The letter held some weight to it. Turning over the letter he noticed the Malfoy family crest from all the letters Draco had shown him.  Figuring that none of the other Malfoys were likely to send him a letter, especially one this thick, he tore through the envelope.  Not too gently he tossed its contents onto his bed. One thing caught his eye, which confused him.  A picture of two beautiful women laughing were among the letters contents somehow, they looked familiar. He picked up the actual letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m having a marvelous time at the Zabini Manor and couldn’t help rubbing it in._

_Here are a few pictures for you to be extremely envious over._

_I numbered them on the back so even a simpleton could follow it._

_Picture one,_

“Hey mate wakeup call...oh you’re up. What do you have there?” Ron picked up the picture of the two beautiful women. “They’re gorgeous. Wait I thought you were gay. Why do you have this?”

“Draco sent them.” He flipped several pictures over to check their numbers. Picking up the first picture it was of Draco and Blaise at dinner. Both were wearing semi-formal attire.  “He thinks they’ll make me jealous.” He looked at the corresponding section of the letter. “He says that’s their first dinner together and goes on and on about how the meal was delicious beyond words.”

“As if it could compare to mum’s cooking right.” Ron picked up the second picture while he read on. They continued picture after picture of the happy couple exchanging gifts and laughing about jokes he’d never heard. He felt both happy for them and indeed envious. Finally, they ended with the picture that captured both their attentions earlier.  

“I don’t get what these two have to do with the rest of these pictures.” Ron said once again admiring the two women.  He was lucky Hermione wasn’t here to yell at his friend for prolonged staring.

He nearly choked on air when he read the passage that went with the picture.

“What is it Harry?”

“I.” He bursted into laughter. “Those women you were ogling a moment ago,” He wouldn’t stop shaking from laughter.

“What about them?” Ron huffed.

“They are Draco and Blaise.”

“What? That’s impossible.” Ron glanced at the picture then grabbed one of the others to compare. “Oh Merlin!”

He laughed at how shocked Ron was. “Do you have any envelopes I can use?”

“You’re not going to tell Draco are you?”

“Of course not.”

Ron shoved him. “You're a horrible liar.”

 

“ Another letter came for you.” Blaise said handing the parchment to Draco.

He watched as silver eyes went from worried to excited at realizing who the sender was. The sloppy script of Draco's name on the outside of the envelope belonged to non-other than Potter. Draco carefully opened the envelope pulling out his own set of pictures from the Gryffindor. He had helped Draco pick out the pictures, much of which his mother took, to put into the letter sent off to Potter.

“This idiot couldn’t think of anything original.” Draco said as he pulled out the first picture. I showed Harry attaching hooks to ornaments as Weasleys moved about the background.  “He says that the pictures were great.” Draco spoke up as he skimmed the letter.

The other pictures were of Weasleys Harry and professor Lupin having fun.

“You won’t believe this.” Draco chuckled handing him a picture of Ron Weasley looking positively sick while Potter laughed at the redhead. “Harry says that Weasley thought we were a couple of hot women. Could you image that Gryffindork drooling over our glammed up versions.”

He had enjoyed their ‘girl’s night out’ with his ridiculous mother. Everywhere they went strangers would ask if he and his mother were sisters, which of course his mother adored. For every crazy memory he had of that night he didn't think he could endure watching Draco get hit on.

He rested his hand onto Draco’s. “You are stunning without all that.”

Silver eyes removed from the page sparkled. They were leaning in close. He could feel his heart racing as their lips pressed together.

“I...” Draco whispered. “I need to get ready for my stupid dinner.”

“If I could I would go with you.”

“I know.” He gently squeezed Draco’s hand.

 

Severus was not pleased to be dragging himself to meet up with Draco so they could arrive at Lucius's dinner party together. A few minutes into waiting Draco appeared looking as displeased as he felt about this situation.

“I can’t believe he wants us to show up now.” Draco huffed. There was something the young Slytherin was hiding. He could feel it, but thought it best to not dive into a sensitive matters before enter a den of Death Eaters.

“I assure you I’d rather be under the Crutias Curse than endure this dinner party.” He stuck out his arm letting Draco grab ahold before apperating to the Malfoy Manor.

 

“Home sweet home.” Draco muttered sarcastically as they now stood outside the gates to his home.

It was so different than Blaise’s home. Everything about it from the decor to the atmosphere differed. He wanted to go back to the Zabini home, that place felt far more than a real home in the past few days than his actual home had for all his years lived there. The people who lived here wasn’t much like a family.  Following Snape to the door he prepared himself for the forced greetings of his mother and the groups of Death Eaters to move about.

“So glad you could make it.” His mother greeted, her face tight as if the words were painful for her to say.

Snape inclined his head at the welcome. His mother’s eyes narrowed slightly at the rather polite gesture. He could tell that she was not happy about them being late. Tardiness to a party he never wanted to be invited to didn’t matter to him. It wasn’t as if his parents were waiting worriedly for him to show up. Despite that he couldn’t show his displeasure, which was increasingly hard. Realizing that he wasn't happy to be home was odd. Before Harry showing him what friends could be and before Blaise showed him a loving mother he hadn’t felt this way. Or at least hadn’t felt it so close to the surface. Still he was a Malfoy. He couldn’t deny his name nor what that name entailed. Staying with Blaise showed him a different kind of home life, but that wasn’t his. This manor which currently filled with Death Eaters and a mother who was looking down on him was his home life.

“Diner will be served soon.” His mother moved ahead of them.

His feet didn't want to move. He didn't want to be here. Didn’t want to be a Malfoy right now. There was no choice in that. Choices weren’t given to him.

Snape’s hand rested on his shoulder for a second before he too walked ahead. Draco knew he needed to stop acting like a child. Snape couldn’t carry the burden of everything, no matter how much the man tried to do so.

The dining room housed several faces that he’d seen time and time again but never bothered to learn the names of. The group rose to their feet once they caught sight of Snape. Snape was The Dark Lord’s second in command after all, a fact that his father raved about. And in the presence of so many supporters of The Dark Lord Snape’s persona was far more rigid and dark than only a few seconds ago. Snape wasn’t a warm person, but at this moment there was no sense of any feeling in the man. It was frightening how easy it was for all the changes Harry had managed to make disappeared. Growing up he had overheard many stories of the things his godfather did as a Death Eater. He didn’t really believe all the horrible things he supposedly did, but standing beside him now was raising doubts in him. No one could become The Dark Lord’s second in command without engaging in something horrendous, though he held the belief that Snape had somehow used his wits to avoid it.  His feet moved farther from Snape as dark eyes devoid of any emotion and sharp as daggers moved across the room.

“Welcome Severus have a seat.” His father announced over the silence. Following his mother, he moved to his own seat besides his father at the head of the table. If it weren’t for the deathly tension he’d laugh at how the guests parted for Snape as if they were first year potion students.  “Eat and enjoy my friends!” Food far luxurious then what they ate on the typical day popped into existence on the long table. Guests began to dig in, those with lesser standing indulging themselves to the fullest. “Draco,” It was a shock to hear his father address him. “You have received your mother's letter correct?”

A pit in his stomach opened up. “Yes.”

“We shall discuss matters upon our guest’s departure.”

“Yes father.”

 

Severus kept his eyes on Draco as dinner was conducted. The young man didn't show how he was feeling, thanks to the lessons he had over the years, still he could tell something was off. The blond ate in silence as other guests, some of which had relaxed because of the expensive wine provided, chattered. He didn’t engage with his fellow Death Eaters in recalling the glory days before Potter’s birth nor did he eat anything. He wouldn’t put it past Lucius to attempt poisoning him at his own dinner party. If it weren’t for Draco he wouldn’t remain here for one moment longer.

“To a new year.” Their host projected lifting a glass with vigor. All guests raised their glasses in a toast. He too lifted his glass from the table top. “May our endeavors be successful.”

His drink felt like boiled water sliding down his throat at the thought of what being successful in their endeavors meant.

“There will be a firework display outside in five minutes. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

As the group began the move to the outer gardens he remained firmly in his seat. Lucius strolled up to him as soon as the last guest made their way outside. He was ready to leave this place.

“Are you not sticking around for the fireworks Severus?” He hated that glimmer in the platinum blond’s eyes. Fireworks weren’t something he cared for, Lucius knew that but not the reason behind it. He was never foolish enough to confine in his classmate. If he had the horrifying memory of his father seared his skin would’ve been used to control him.  The fear of fireworks had faded as he grew, still there were moments where the sound and smell set the memories to replay in his mind.  He prepared himself before coming here, clearing out his mind and reestablishing his mental blocks, but it never felt like enough.

“I would if I didn’t have a stack of essays to correct.” He lied.

“You were never one to enjoy yourself, unless it was in your potion studies of course.”

“Some people prefer the quiet life.” He sipped his drink. Lucius Malfoy was not the least bit intimidating.

“I suppose...I should thank you for bringing My Son.” These words weren’t sincere. He wasn’t going to fall for some trap. The platinum blond used Draco as a means of leverage over him, which never truly worked due to his ability to hide what exactly how he felt about his godson. It was disgusting how this man, a father, could treat his son as some tool to control another. It left a horrible taste in his mouth whenever he thought about this family.  “I do wish you would stick around for the fireworks.”

Slowly he stood up making the most of his height to peer over the man who was only an inch or so shorter. “Perhaps next year. Though I wouldn’t think it wise to allow drunk wizards and witches to play with flames in a lush garden.” As if on cue someone stumbled in, wine glass sloshing, as an orange glow lit the background. “You should tend to your guests. As I should tend to my dimwitted student’s papers.” He grabbed his drink and lifted it too tempted to make a final farewell toast. “To the new year, may your household not be burnt down.”

Lucius sneered as he showed himself out of the manor. He couldn’t take Draco along. No matter how much he wanted to rescue his godson from his wretched place, doing so now would make the blond more of a tool for his father. He had confidence in his godson to make it out if needed. He had after all slipped a small portkey with a note attached on Draco’s person before they had even stepped foot into the manor.

 

“What is with that sad expression?” Fred and George asked in unison.

He looked down at the sparkler in his hand not really feeling in a exciting mood, though he didn't think it showed on his face. He knew that Severus had said that he wasn't going to make an appearance tonight still he had hoped that the man would surprise him. It had been tempting to ask Draco if there was some polyjuice lying about so he could take the blond’s place for the dinner, but he knew that wouldn’t work. There was no possible way that he could take Draco’s place even if the blond apperated over and taught him everything about his family. Draco did send him a reassuring letter that this was just a dumb dinner that would be over before he knew it.  Severus hadn’t called to ease the fact that he wouldn’t be at the Burrow. And if he was extremely honest with himself he was the very definition of disappointed.

“It’s nothing.” The sparkler sputtered its flames once more before extinguishing.

“Are you that down cause Snape couldn’t make it?” Fred asked watching a firework Ginny lit go off. To no one’s surprise Ginny was overjoyed that Severus couldn’t make it.

“You’re the one who’s upset over the lack of pranking opportunities.” George nudged.

“As if I was the only one who came up with possible pranks.”

“It’s not about that.” He lied. The twins looked at him as if to say ‘yeah right’. Maybe they knew. He wasn’t ready to figure out if they did or not. “Besides if you did prank Snape he’d take it out on Gryffindor.”

“As if we care about losing points.”

“If you had tried to prank Professor Snape under my roof I would ground you for an entire year.” Molly appeared behind them. “Now go and help your father.” The twins left quickly. “Those boys.”

He plucked another sparkler from the bunch, but didn’t light it. The small pile of ashes didn’t produce enough heat to ignite the tissue paper end and he wasn’t going to use magic to conjure fire with Molly Weasley right next to him.

“I’m sorry that Remus couldn’t be here.”

“It’s not anyone's fault about that.” He sighed looking up at the full moon. Remus had to leave. Even with the Wolfsbane Remus didn’t want to chance anything. At least this time he had gotten to say goodbye before the man ran off to who knew where. Though not having a close family member missing again unsettled him. “Sorry for being so glum.”

He felt awful for not enjoying the fun the Weasleys provided. It was awful feeling as though he were forcing himself to spend time with people he actually cared deeply for. It was all this fault.  He knew that Remus wouldn’t be here, so he had spent the past days doing as much together as possible. Along the way between hearing that Severus was attending a Malfoy dinner and saying goodbye to Remus he had gotten it into his head that Severus would find some way to get out of the dinner and he’d get to enjoy being in each other's company. Selfishly he imagined lighting fireworks together and photographing every possible moment together so he could brag to Draco about it in the same way the blond had with Blaise.  

“I can see why you aren’t in much of a celebratory mood. It’s perfectly fine. I’m glad you’re still trying to spend time with us.”

He didn’t know what to say. If he could he’d hop on a broom and fly around to clear his head. Thanks to Molly and Remus he hadn’t gotten the chance to practice getting more than a few inches off the ground. That still slightly bothered him too.

“Would it perk you up if I told you that I got a Firecall from Albus asking for you to return to Hogwarts early?”

“What?”

“He assured me that it wasn’t an emergency situation though it was urgent that you’d return as soon as possible.”

He was so tempted to ask if he could return tonight. That wasn’t how things worked, he couldn’t ask to go back so late in the night and expect whatever Auror was going to escort him on the way to be okay with being ripped from their family first thing on the new year. “When do you think they’ll send for me?”

“I told them you’d be ready by noon tomorrow.”

 

Newt laid on the couch within Mr. Snape’s chambers flipping through his scrapbook. He was happily lost in memories with a thick blanket Percival had wrapped around him.  A black mass moved from the fireplace to the kitchen so fast that he thought he had imagined it. The pouring of liquid into a glass was followed by Mr. Snape entering the room, a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey in hand. It was then that the man noticed his presence. They had been more or less tiptoeing around one another since Mr. Snape claimed he didn’t want to be a part of a family. The words had hurt though Newt blamed himself for unknowingly hitting a spot that was definitely tender for the lonely man. Having such a wonderful Christmas with everyone involved with cookie decorating, singing, it was devastating to think that Mr. Snape didn’t enjoy it at all. He thought the man had felt welcomed. Perhaps Mr. Snape played along to spare his feelings. Newt couldn’t think of why the man would go through such lengths to spare his feelings. That was probably why his magic had acted out.

“Are you here alone?”

“Percival is keeping his eye on me.” He motioned to his talking glass resting on the arm of the couch. He expected that to be the end of their conversation.

“You didn’t join them?”

“They went out to play with fireworks. I thought I wouldn’t make it til midnight.”

“It’s far past that time. I’m sure they will return shortly.”

“You don’t know Credence, he’s a bit of a fire bug. That trait was passed down to Rolf.” Mr. Snape sitting in his armchair instead of escaping to the office or his room was as a good sign. Newt readied himself for harsh words to his question. “How…How was your dinner?” He only knew about the dinner because a note had been left informing them that the man would be out for the evening at a dinner party.

“A complete waste of time and not worth my over analyzation.” Dark eyes watched the amber liquid in his cup before pressing it to his lips. “I owe you an apology.” The man sighed. “It has been far overdue.”

“It’s okay.”

“If your husband were present he’d bellow at me to beg for your forgiveness.”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

“I cannot imagine he would be the type to forgive someone without some sort of grand apology.”

“Percival is more of the type to forgive after he has thoroughly bested his opponent in a duel. I once saw him strip a wand from one of his Aurors and left them suspended in the air without any means to get down and strict instructions to not let anyone help the man down.”

“I imagine you were the one who finally helped the man down?”

“After a few days I did. Percival wasn’t too happy.” He pulled his blanket over his feet as he adjusted on the couch. “You don’t really need to apologize,”

“You are clearly not aware of how rare it is that I actually own up to my mistakes.” Mr. Snape took another sip. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you for trying to involve me. I don’t deserve a fraction of the kindness you have showed me. I , however, fully deserved those books thrown at me.”

“Of course, you deserve kindness... Why do you think that you’re a person who doesn’t deserve that?”

“I don’t need to divulge that to you.” Mr. Snape said heatedly.

“You’re right. You don’t have to tell me anything…I…I can’t help think…”

“Mr. Scamander,” Mr. Snape’s voice was soft and sad. The bite it had moments before gone. “You have a wonderful family. You have a husband, son, and grandson who think the world of you. I cannot see myself as being a part of something that. I couldn’t have any part in something so precious.” He didn’t dare say a word as a pause sat between them while Mr. Snape was in thought. “I have drank far more than I should have.” Mr. Snape muttered. The cup, now completely empty, as well as the bottle was vanished to the kitchen. “It does not do you any good to stay up so late. Good night.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this fic.  
> I really wish that there was enough hours in the day to get chapters completed faster. Unfortunately with me returning to work it's hard to carve out time to write. Some times it takes hours just to cement a particular scene. My every free moment is dedicated to this story so I appreciate all the kudos.   
> To all my fellow writers keep creating the stories you have in your mind. And to my fellow readers continue supporting the writers who work so hard.


	13. What Is Missed

Newt woke to the sensation of chaste kisses moving along his freckled cheeks. His husband’s lips brushed against the tip of his nose. “Good morning.” He smiled through a yawn. Percival’s hair still held a hint of smoke to it, it reminded him of a dragon. His mind was trying to determine what specific dragon could leave a similar smell when the light kisses stopped.

“We should go meet with the Headmaster today.”

Wrapping his arms around the back of Percival's neck he brought his husband closer. Why couldn’t they just remain here? Going to see Dumbledore was something he wanted to avoid. If just a moment longer.

Percival chuckled. “As much as I would like to engage in this distraction,” Percival said brushing his thumb over his lips. “We should speak to the Headmaster.”

“Mr. Snape said we had to talk with Dumbledore after the holidays.”

“Hate to break it to you, but the holidays are over.”

There was no way getting out of this. Now that Percival was taking his position here at Hogwarts serious the workaholic businessman side of his husband wouldn’t let up. And they had to think about what to do now. The home of his child wasn’t overbearing, but he doubted that it wouldn’t affect his ability to continue teaching. Newt knew that if it weren't for Percival’s focus with work his husband would’ve been far more against him being around magical creatures during his late stages of pregnancy.

“Are the boys up?”

“Credence took Rolf out a while ago. And Mr. Snape is in his office per usual.” There was a tint of bitterness to that last statement. “That man is far too stubborn.”

“He apologized to me last night.”

“He did?”

He nodded as Mr. Snape’s words came back to mind, **_you have a wonderful family. You have a husband, son, and grandson who think the world of you. I cannot see myself as being a part of something like that. I couldn’t have any part in something so precious._** Blinking away tears he looked up at the concerned look on Percival’s face. He was so grateful for having a wonderful family and wanted Mr. Snape to experience that as well. No matter what he couldn’t see why the man didn’t think he could have something he called precious. Mr. Snape was a good man.

“Newt what is it?” Percival asked cupping his face.

“It goes beyond being stubborn... He...told me that he couldn’t see himself as being a part of our precious family.” He whispered as tears slipped down his face. “Percival...how can someone feel so strongly about not deserving happiness?”

 

 

“I don’t know.” Percival whispered. There was no words that he could say to soothe his husband. He didn’t know everything about Mr. Snape. Though he doubted he would be able to know the man even if he had been given a complete background history.  “Newt...” Slowly he lifted his crying husband, cradling him in his arms. He held Newt like that for a long time unable to find the right words to stop the tears.  “I too want him to be as happy.”

“H...He will be happy.” Newt pushed back from their hug. Tears still clung to those sapphire eyes that now held a sign of determination. Such a look made him believe that Newt was capable of anything.

“We’ll see to it.”

Newt took in a clam breath. “We should go talk to Dumbledore.”

“Are you sure?” He asked worried about his husband’s sudden emotional shift.  He looked down at the large rounded belly. Last time Newt had been this far along he’d nearly been bed ridden. So pale that he had expected death to come for his husband at any second. So many mistakes on his part was made during that scary time. Percival swore he wouldn’t repeat them. It was hard not to. Newt was so close to the due date now.

“I’m fine.” Newt whispered.  He’d lost count to how many times his husband had said those words to him.

He pressed a kiss onto his husband’s forehead. “Yes you are. You are so strong.”

“Percival I’m healthy. Our child is healthy. You must stop thinking otherwise.”

He placed a hand on Newt’s stomach. Magic sparkled at his fingertips. This time was different then the first birth. Newt looked far healthier and they had more people to assist them. He shouldn’t hold onto the fear of losing Newt, it would only make him go crazy with worry as it did before. “You are right.” Peering into those sparkling eyes he believed everything would turn out alright.

 

 

The celebrations, which nearly burnt down a fourth of his mother’s garden, had pushed back Draco’s talk with his father to the next day. Waking up in his bed at home hadn’t felt this odd before. The room was silent, far too silent. Pulling the blanket under his cold feet he watched the sunlight stream into his room slowly. There would be no returning to the Zabini estate until he had spoken to his father. He missed his boyfriend. Throughout the night he’d almost freed the wrapping around the Portkey Snape had slipped into his pocket several times. The discovery of the item had increased his want to leave his home. Snape hadn’t given him a Portkey before. His godfather must’ve been more worried about him since whoever poisoned Harry was still roaming free. That person who gave a Hogwarts student such a task may have been among those sitting on their dining table last night. Maybe his father knew who it was that poisoned Harry. If there was a fraction of a possibility that he could get that sort of information out of his father he had to try. Of course that would be rather difficult when his father had other matters to discuss with him. Talking about taking on the Dark Mark terrified him. Disappointing his father, however was more petrifying.

Reaching under his pillow he pulled out an image of Blaise, Ms. Zabini, and himself. Smiling at the image of all them dressed up laughing helped ease some of the anxiety brewing. He missed them. Missed their way of living as a family. He didn’t even want to think of what Blaise would say about him taking on the mark. He wasn’t sure if he could tell his boyfriend.

“Sir?” A meek House Elf asked from beyond his door. “Will Sir want breakfast in his chambers?”

“Enter.”

With a pop the frail House Elf entered with a tray of food. Eating together as a family only occurred when there were guests. Much different from the Zabini home where every meal had been around a table just large enough for the three of them.

“Your food sir.” The hands of the House Elf was wrapped up in dingy bandages. He thought about Dobby who often receive physical punishment.  “Everything alright sir?” The elf asked wringing its injured hands. He didn’t truly care about the creature's pain. And there wasn’t much he could do if he did. Worrying about the treatment of House Elves was more of the bookworm Gryffindor Hermione Granger’s issue. Regardless he could recall all the times Harry had been kind to such creatures. Draco wasn’t idiotic enough to make friends with essentially a lower creature, especially to the point where his previous House Elf was practically obsessed with Harry.

“There is nothing wrong. Thank you for my meal.”

He caught the wide eyed look before the creature disappeared.

Poking at his meal he sighed. The dread in his stomach made it difficult to bring himself to eat anything. Right now it was a waiting game to see when his father would speak to him. Waiting didn’t seem like the right thing to do now.

 

 

Harry was excited to get back to Hogwarts early. He double checked that he remembered to pack up all his gifts, especially the gift Draco had given him. The medium button that read _Malfoy Stinks_ was admired by his best friend since he had torn the wrapping off. Ron asked if he could make a copy of the gift, he declined multiple times. Ron couldn’t understand the importance of it. Neither Ron nor Hermione truly understood why he had quickly forgiven Draco after the letter incident. They didn’t need to understand. What happened that night on the Astronomy tower would remain sitting aside memories of when Draco found him mourning Sirius. Those moments were between the two of them. Both were pivotal in their deemed odd friendship. He missed the blond.

Spelling his trunk locked and securing the mirror Mr. Graves had gifted him in his pocket he made his way down the flight of stairs. The whole Weasley family was waiting to send him off, among them was a unknown Auror.

“Are you ready to go?” Molly asked.

“I am.” He smiled at the Weasleys and did one more round of hugs before he heard the Auror huff.

“See you soon mate.” Ron tapped him on the shoulder one last time.

“See you.”

His Auror escort stuck her hand out and he took hold tight not wanting to get messed up from a limp grip as they apperated. With a tug at his navel the world moved in shapes and colors until he stood at the base of Hogwarts’ warded grounds.

“Dumbledore will be expecting you in his office.” The Auror informed him, not bothering to help steady him out of the apparition.

He managed to get a thank you out before she disappeared. The nervousness that nestled in his chest was reminiscent of the feelings of becoming a first year at Hogwarts. Despite not knowing why he had been brought back early he was glad to return to Hogwarts. Tightening his scarf around his neck he took off running. Thoughts of Severus’s surprised face guiding his way. Through the cobble stone hallways his feet filled the emptiness with sound. His mind knew that the Auror had told him to go see Dumbledore, but his heart was desperate to see Severus. He had to see the man. Everything else could wait. Nothing else truly mattered more to him than to see that glum face brighten if only a fraction. To let his hands seek the touch of the man’s larger elegant ones was another motivator. Wild imaginative scenarios had to be reeled in before he got crushed with disappointment. It wasn’t as if Severus was going to appear around the corner and start running towards him. Once he had caught a glimpse of his aunt’s favorite movie where the woman jumped into her lover’s arms and he twirled her around. That wouldn’t happen between him and Severus, though his imagination tried to convince him otherwise.

“How rude!” A ghost chastised when he accidently ran through her.

“Sorry.” He called after the transparent woman who was tutting his actions.

He slowed his pace just enough so he wouldn’t bump into anything or anyone more solid than the ghosts of Hogwarts.

 

 

“I’ve been spending far too much time with Gryffindors.” Draco mumbled as he crept into his father’s study. This was about as Gryffindor as he could get, going off without a plan. Sneaking around his own house in search for what? Did he really think that his father would leave something in the open that could point to the poisoner?  It wasn’t as if he’d walk into his father’s study and a parchment with the culprits name and location on it. But he had to do something. All the wild goose chases that he had been sent on since his lead ran cold wasn’t going to help him. As far as he knew it any student in Hogwarts could’ve been the one who told that Ravenclaw to slip the unknown poisonous mixture into Harry’s robe. No matter how much Harry wanted him to let this incident go he wouldn’t. Without Harry or Blaise to distract him he could set off on the task again. There had to be something here in his father’s study. Being a Malfoy meant having to be in the know, that’s what his father had taught him.

The more he flipped through papers and overturned various items guilt began to eat at him. Going through these personal things felt like he was betraying his father. If he were to get caught he would never be able to receive his father’s praise ever again. Anyone else would think this ridiculous, all the same he held onto the words his father bestowed on him as if they were the most expensive gifts in the world. His father loved him, had raised him to be amongst the elite of the Wizarding world. The love of his father was shown differently, that’s what he told himself since witnessing a different form of familial love. Malfoys showed their love through their devotion of loyalty. **_Your actions don’t seem so loyal._**

“I’m not betraying father.” He whispered to the voice in his head that invoked guilt and shame in these actions.

This was for Harry. Justification for doing this was to find who the poisoner really was. As soon as he had proof he could tell Snape. Snape could handle bringing the culprit to justice. Harry deserved justice. A damaged magical core was serious. It couldn’t be easily written off as Harry wanted it to be. If the damn lucky Gryffindor hadn’t received a cure he would’ve still felt compelled to know who had killed his only true friend. Draco knew he had to push aside the feeling of betraying his own blood to get the identity of the culprit. For now he had to let the guilt sit in his gut.

One drawer of his father’s desk was locked. The spell seemed far too weak for it to be hiding anything incriminating. Producing his wand he cautiously unlocked the drawer. With the utmost care he opened it. A letter laid on the very top of the drawers’ contents. Under the folded parchment was a picture. The top corner of the picture clearly showed his father, but the rest was obscured by the letter. Pinching the corner he removed the image. It was a very old picture of a younger version of his parents holding a blond infant.   ** _You’re betraying father_** his internal voice spat. **_A disappointment to your own blood._**

“Sir?” He jumped at the House Elf’s voice. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Shoving the picture back where it belonged and relocking the drawer he stormed towards the frail creature. “Don’t speak a word about this.” He pointed his wand to drive his threat.

“Yes sir.” The elf yelped as it raised its hands. “The misses wish to speak with you.”

The trembling in the poor thing’s voice broke through the anger of his own betraying actions. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. The elf’s eyes looked warily as he slipped his wand away. “Where is my mother?”

“Over seeing the tending of the gardens sir.”

Just as the House Elf said his mother stood out observing the four House Elves fixing the burnt edges of the hedges with a sour expression. It wasn’t as if she loved this garden. Not once did he see her toil soil or take a leisurely walk in their rather luscious garden, which was practically a maze. Like most things in this house it was merely there to stir conversion. Last night alone he heard so many drunken, and sober, compliments about their manor and their grounds. As impressive as his home was to others the Zabini household was far more captivating to him.

“I don’t see why I bother with entertaining guests.” He caught her muttering.

“Mother you wish to speak with me?”

“I merely wanted a word in before your father’s chat.” His mother shot a glare at one elf that snipped off too much of the hedge. “Do not become an imbecile like some of our associates.”

“Of course.”

“Do not forget your standing Draco. You are above those who you are forced to mingle with. In any situation hold yourself with dignity. Do you understand?”

“Yes mother.” Although this wasn’t a heartwarming talk it somehow sounded the smallest bit of encouraging.

“One more thing. Let Snape know that I was not pleased with his early leave.”

“He is not the party type.” He scoffed.

His mother gave him a scathing look for his words. “Must I send for an instructor to address your lack of manners?”

“Forgive me.” He should've known better than to mouth off when his mother was in a mood.

Her fingers taped against her folded arms, a clear sign that she was not pleased.  

With a snap of her fingers the elves scurried about. “You look as though you’ve been spending far too much time in the dungeons.” She sneered.  He knew what she meant by that. Although Snape was appointed his godfather neither of his parents really cared for the man. Nor did they care for the time he spent with the potions professor.

This was the end of their conversation that was clear from the way she turned her attention back to the frightened elves.  He couldn’t help think about Blaise’s mother and how drastically the two women were.

 

 

Percival kept an eye on Newt along the way to the Headmaster’s office. Despite the nervous expression, his husband wasn’t displaying any alarming signs. As they followed the flight of stairs up to the office Newt moved closer to him.

Rubbing Newt’s arm he whispered “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Newt nodded, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

“Come in gentlemen.” The Headmaster gleamed. “Thank you for making your way for a visit.”

“What is that you needed to speak about?”

“Quick to the point. Just like a certain someone.” The Headmaster chuckled. “Lemon drop?”

“No thank you.”

The elder wizard adjusted his half-moon glasses. “I fear that we are running out of time with the events outside of this castle.” Percival didn't care for the somber tone that juxtaposed the Headmaster's cheerful greeting.  Newt still was refusing to look up. “I must ask you for help.”

Defensively he hid Newt behind his back while withdrawing his wand. “I will not let Newt be a part of this war. He has fought enough battles.”

“I can see why you and Severus get along.” The Headmaster once again smiled. “I have not called you two here to ask to put your lives endangered. I am not so much of an old fool to do that. Severus would likely kill me. Very protective of you two he is.” The Headmaster's eyes shifted to his husband. “Soon you’ll be parents. Taking care of that child is the utmost importance. However you two are the only ones I have immediate contact with that are capable of using combined magic.”

He tensed up at the thought of the Headmaster knowing about their combined magic abilities. Combined magic was powerful. Like anything powerful there were those in the world that would go to great lengths to possess and control it. The Headmaster, for all his kindness and generosity, was still a stranger to him. He didn’t trust the old man. Mr. Snape’s warnings might’ve been motivated by some self-claimed paranoia, even so Percival knew better then to blindly accept a proposition. Especially in times of war it was difficult to determine who was friend or foe.

“What are you proposing?”

“I want you both to teach Harry how to use combined magic.”

“You what?” Newt asked moving apart to stand on his side.

“May we have a moment?”

“Of course Mr. Graves.”

 

 

Harry walked quickly down to the dungeons. Stopping in front of Severus’s office he drew a breath. Just beyond this door was the person he wanted to see for what seemed like an eternity.  Such a short time had passed but his heart ached missing the man. Speaking through the mirror could never compare to speaking with Severus in person. Placing a hand on the door handle it glowed before letting him in. He was about to yell “surprise” when he noticed Severus’s head laid cradled in his crossed arms on top of the desk. The books flipped open under him indicated that Severus had not intended to fall asleep. The last time he spoken to Severus he seemed stressed out, practically running on no sleep. One could argue that wasn’t anything new, even so he worried constantly about the way the man pushed himself.

Quietly he moved closer to the sleeping figure. Long strands of hair covered the worried frown, it reminded him of the time he had woken up to Severus right beside him. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at the memory of their first kiss.

“I missed you.” He whispered tentatively touching the man’s arm. Severus’s face relaxed slightly from the touch. Gryffindor courage guided him once more towards Severus. Lips ready to press a kiss to the slumbering man’s cheek stopped as dark eyes blinked open.

“Harry?” Sleep still clouded Severus’s voice.

“Severus.” He responded just above a whisper.

“Is this a dream?” The way tiredness filled that low baritone voice made his heart lose control.

“Only you would know that.” He brushed his hand against Severus’s.

“If this is a dream,” Severus began to raise his head from its previous position. For a split second the motion obscured everything besides the man’s lips. Harry wanted to kiss them.

“Yes?” The quickening pace of his heart made the question come out breathily.

“Then,” Severus spoke slow drawing out the singular syllable. Fingers outstretched to touch his own causing his already palpitating heart to beat more profusely.  Harry let Severus take the lead of whatever was about to happen. He didn’t want to break the spell sleep had over the man. Missing Severus was pushing his wild imaginings of the way they were now. He’d missed the simple touches that, although couldn’t be compared to the likes of Draco and Blaise reported steamy interactions, set his soul ablaze. Missed the obsidian eyes that flickered with emotion from time to time.

“Then,” He repeated Severus’s word as their light touch lingered.

Sleep’s cloudy haze must've been fading from the man as something changed. The look on Severus’s face wasn’t the angry scowl he’d received countless times in class. It wasn’t a questioning curve of his brow. This expression was completely new. Something he never before saw Severus hold anything remotely close to this. Despite that it wasn’t a completely unknown expression as he’d seen Mr. Graves look at Newt in this way before. His magic swelled within at the tenderness that lasted on Severus’s face for a moment longer.

Severus’s hand removed themselves slowly. “What do you think you will gain from this horrible attempt at tricking me?” Anger was absent from the tone.

Smiling was the best thing he could do to deal with the embarrassment. “I wanted to surprise you...um… Surprise.” He stammered nervously.

Severus straightened his spine, sitting far too properly in his chair to be comfortable. “What are you doing here?”

“Dumbledore,” Severus’s face turned cold. Mentioning Dumbledore usually did upset him.

“What does the old coot want now?”

“Does it matter? We get to see one another now.” He smiled at the anger filled distant look. Somewhere in the man’s mind he was probably hexing Dumbledore. “I missed you.” Once again he reached out for Severus’s hand.

 

 

Impulsivity was not a quality Severus possessed, that was a far more Gryffindor trait, yet as Harry’s fingers caressed him he felt the internal jerk to capture Harry’s lips. He had to remind himself that sharing tender touches and passionate kisses were not something he could give the young man. Regardless of the kiss under the mistletoe their relationship couldn’t be like this. It simply couldn’t.  He didn’t deserve it. And having Albus bring Harry back early from break didn’t sit with him at all.

“Is it bad that I came back? Did you not want me around?” Harry asked with a downcast look.  

He managed to resist reaching over to lift the young man’s fallen chin. “I am concerned of Albus’s plans for you.”

“I was supposed to meet with him as soon as I got back.” Harry admitted.

He sighed. “Yet you miraculously found yourself in a different place altogether.”

“Would you have preferred me to lay low in the castle until the rest of the student body returned?” Hands laid on his yet again.  

“I don’t think you would be able to pull it off.” Harry’s fingertips didn’t still in their caressing of the back of his hand. Becoming highly aware of those hands Severus felt something stir inside of him. Too preoccupied with emerald eyes looking into his own he couldn’t tell if the feeling was emotional or magic.

“You’re right.” Harry smiled. “I couldn't’ hide in my dorm resisting to visit you.”

A twitch in his hand begged him to return the affection that Harry was showing him. That wouldn’t be allowed. Internally he could admit that he missed Harry far too much. Admit that on some subconscious level he knew what that meant. There were still tings preventing him from showing the young man how he’d missed his presence.

“You should go meet with Albus.”

“Come with me.” He arched his eyebrow at the insistence in Harry’s voice. “If you come with me then I won’t have to do a recap later.”

“Very well.”

 

 

“Do you think it will be possible to teach Harry combined magic?”

Newt knew what Percival was truly asking. Combined magic had been one of Percival’s many missions over the years while he was nursing the shreds of the plant that had been used to save Harry’s life. It had taken them years to control the ability without the need of a near death experience. Combined magic was exhausting and at time terrifying. The attempt at teaching what they knew could be dangerous. Harry wasn’t fully healed yet. That fact was the one weighing heavily on his husbands mind at the moment.

He reached out to take Percival's face into his hands. “We need to believe they can do this.”

Percival looked unconvinced. Not even all these years had diminished his husbands’ worry streak. In regards to over analyzing and creating numerous horrifying mental scenarios his husband could match Mr. Snape. It wasn’t as if Newt didn’t hold worries, no one could be so carefree during times like these, he tried his best to focus on the positive things in life. Belief in others. Belief in his own abilities helped battle the worries his husband presented to him.

Percival smoothed his dark hair. “Worrying means you suffer twice right?”

“Yes.” He moved closer brushing Percival’s hand against his stomach.

“Mr. Snape is not going to like this.”

“It might be what he needs.”

“Do you honestly think this is the right thing to do?”

“I do.”

Percival brushed his bangs aside. Their lips met in a heated kiss. I was embarrassing to be intimate right outside the Headmaster's office. Even so pushing Percival away was the farthest thing on his mind. A gasp escaped him as his husband pressed his back into the cold stone wall. The action made him feel like a teenager running the risk of getting caught. That thought was humorous because he wasn’t the sort to be one of those students who snogged at any given opportunity. His perceived eccentricity towards mythical creatures deterred most of his classmates. Other people weren’t on his mind so it didn’t matter to him at the time. Percival was the only person he snogged and wanted to be snogged by for the rest of his life. Merlin had granted him everything by letting Percival come into his life.

“I love you.” He whispered between the momentary break of their lips.

Percival’s magic brushed against his own. It was like a sparked ember. If he wasn’t currently pregnant and they weren’t in the open Newt knew his husband would have lifted him up and devour him right here. That intention was clear from the possessive way Percival pressed into him.

 

 

Catching Mr. Graves and Newt in a compromising position on the way to see Dumbledore was not what Harry expected. Although it wasn’t polite to stare he couldn’t help it. They were kissing with intensity as if they would die if either stopped.  These kisses were far different from the chase ones he’d seen exchanged between the two. Severus cleared his throat causing the two to still their actions. He couldn’t understand how Severus could have witnessed the act without turning as bright red as he felt himself getting.

 

 

“It’s bad enough that I have to discipline students for this type of behavior. I do not enjoy witnessing such a display between you two.” Severus sneered.

It was taking everything in him not hide his shock at the intimate scene with his offended tone.  This was a complete step up from the casual affection the two showed every day. Harry’s reddened cheeks rivaled Mr. Scamander's own scarlet coloring. Merlin knew his impulse control was working overtime as Harry bit his bottom lip.

“My...apologies.” Mr. Graves said catching his breath. Mr. Scamander hid his face in the crook of his husbands’ neck.  By the American’s tone and actions Mr. Graves was not in the slightest apologetic.

“Although there are no students present this is a place of education and not of That sort. Personal affairs should be conducted behind closed doors.” He lectured.

“You don’t have to go all scary professor on them.” Harry chuckled. Blush still was evident on that tanned skin. Those glimmering emerald orbs shifting between the couple and him held swaying power.

“Make yourselves decent.” He glared at the couple, which looked like as though they were waiting for him to disappear in order to continue their previous entanglement.

“Of course.” Mr. Graves pecked Mr. Scamander's forehead before moving to adjust his skewed tie. Mr. Scamander avoided all eye contact while straightening his robes.

The door to the Headmaster’s office opened. Severus couldn’t help shake his head at the fact that these love birds hadn’t been wise enough to move further from the office before engaging in certain acts.

“Should I take these high spirits as an agreement?” Albus smiled.

“What agreement?” He shot a look at the couple, which effectively cured Mr. Scamander of his reddish color.

“On teaching Harry about Combined Magic.” Albus spoke as if it were an obvious conclusion.

A tirade was on the tip of his tongue. His mouth was full of foul language that should never be spoken in the presence of those with a sensitivity for vulgarity. Albus Dumbledore was constantly scheming something in the background. He had been adamant about leaving the couple out of the improperly thought out plans of the old man. Severus had half a mind of lashing some choice words at the happy couple if they had made any sort of agreement without running it by him first.

Harry’s hand momentarily on his own managed to get his brewing anger settle to a simmer.

“There has been no agreement on any part.” He spoke through clenched teeth. “The reason I allowed these blithering dunderheads to speak with you without my presence was this notion that you would do right by them and provide a safe haven to ride out the inevitable war that will reach our door steps.”

“Why don’t we discuss this over tea?” Albus motioned for them to enter the room.

“Your drugged tea will not provide them safety.” He barked moving closer to the couple.

“Severus.” Harry whispered, clearly unsure of what to do with this situation.

“Mr. Snape we want to help.” Mr. Scamander spoke. The caring tone that had been used in most of their conversations of late froze him momentarily.

“You have done more than necessary.” With much difficulty he tried to keep the anger towards Albus out of those words. Everything these two wizards had done for Harry was deeply appreciated. He had to repay them for their help in saving the young man, and that started with keeping them out of the war.

Mr. Scamander gave him a soft shy smile.

“My boy we can sort out all the details. I knew you would be against the idea, but it is becoming clear by the day that we are running out of time.”

“Which is more of a reason to provide safety for them.”

“Their teachings will only be until I can get in contact with another couple capable of such ability.”

He narrowed his eyes into slits. “And how long will that be?”

“A few days.”

“You are pushing things too far Albus.”

 

 

“Mr. Snape,” Percival laid a hand on the vexed man’s shoulder. “You do not have to be so protective of us. We are not unwilling participants.”

“Mr. Graves do you understand what is being asked of you?”

“I am aware.” Percival turned to face the Headmaster. “Our safety is assured correct?”

“Of course. Hogwarts is completely safe.” He locked eyes with the elder wizard pressing the man to provide more. “I will arrange an Order member to assure that your family is taken to a safe location when ready. And of course your child will be receiving the best medical care available when the time comes.”

“Is that enough Mr. Graves considering what is being asked of you?” Mr. Snape inquired.

“What do you suggest?” He smirked.

 

 

Newt stood back with Harry as Mr. Snape and Percival continued negotiations with Dumbledore. They both found it funny how the two worked together to put Dumbledore in a metaphorical corner. He wouldn’t be surprised if by the end of it they all were awarded the Order of Merlin and received a permanent place in the Ministry. Percival’s negotiation skills were as prominent as his interrogation ability. There was a reason why MACUSA appointed his now husband to several positions. Working alongside Mr. Snape made the pair a true force to reckon with.

“This wasn’t the welcome back I was expecting.” Harry laughed.

“We’ve all missed you.” He smiled.

“All?” Harry’s eyes stayed on Mr. Snape.

“HE missed you the most.”

“I missed him too.” Harry smiled broadly. “I missed this.”

“It’s great to have you back.”

 

 

As the day shifted into the late evening Draco was at last called to meet with his father. His father sat in a dark velvet chair when he entered the study. The cause of the sinking feeling in his stomach initially came without reason. **_It’s because you betrayed your own father. Unloyal_** his inner voice provided the answer. His father could never know about his transgressions.

Keeping himself as calm on the outside as possible he stood in front of father.

“Draco for many years you’ve been promised to The Dark Lord.” His father’s words sounded as though he were recalling a fairytale. His father shifted his position as well as his tone. “I have thus far allowed you to postpone the event of receiving the Dark Mark. I have not kept it a secret of how disappointed I was in you for not taking on the mark in the past.”

Draco’s knot in his stomach tightened. Thinking about the disappointment coupled with the lack of loyalty he showed his father made him feel like two inches tall. Never again did he want to experience the range of disappointed looks linger on him. By all accounts he was nothing shy of a disgrace to the Malfoy name.

His father rose from his seat. “You have integrated yourself within Potter’s group, a feat that may have not been possible if you had taken the mark, however the time has come where I believe this false friendship is not necessary.”

Draco hated how his friendship with Harry was called false. To his father it was, though he had gone through so much to prove to himself and Harry that it was real.

“Does that not please you?”

“It does father. Spending time with Potter has been horrible. Idiotic Gryffindors, Blood Traitors, and Mudbloods are disgusting company to keep.”

“Then I shall rid you of that burden.” His father’s hand barely rested on his shoulder for a second. “Within a few days’ time you will receive the great honor of taking the mark.” His stomach plummeted but he kept his face from showing it like Snape had taught him a while ago.  “Nothing could fill me with as much pride in you then seeing you pledge allegiance to The Dark Lord.” His father spoke with a smile. That smile nearly felt like acceptance. He wanted that. Wanted his father to not see him as meaningless or a disappointment. “Full fill the promise my son.”

The Dark mark sickened him. All it stood for sickened him. And yet...Yet he wanted to prove that he was loyal to the man who had given him life. He loved his father so much so that not even temporary imprisonment in Azkaban could’ve eclipse the madding need to be accepted by him.

“Once you take the mark you can stand by my side. No longer will you have to endure being shut out from conversations. No longer will you have to feel like the black sheep of the family.”

It wasn’t his father’s fault that the man hadn’t bestowed him with praise throughout his life, he hadn’t done anything to deserve praise. He was a selfish child who wouldn’t do the one thing he had been born to do. Everyone in his family had taken on the mark. Even his godfather had it.

“Draco,” His father hugged him. It was the first time he could remember being hugged by his father. He couldn’t help shake with the emotions overwhelming him. “We can be a true family again.” A hand rested on his head, soothingly patting him as they hugged. “I know we haven’t been much of a family for a while. Doing this will fix that.”

His arms wrapped around his father. This was what he needed more than air itself. All of these words were being saved up in his heart because he still held that fear his father would never give him this sort of love again. He wanted something akin to what Blaise had with his mother. It was his fate to take on the mark since day one. If taking the mark now gave him back the parental love he had lost due to his previous rejection of fate then...

“Is that what you would like Draco?”

“Yes father.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading leaving kudos and comments! This chapter was kicking my butt for a while, but I think I got my plot under control now. So many changes so little time.


	14. Combined Magic

 

The Gryffindor Tower was uncharacteristically silent and cold when Harry leapt out of bed the next day.  Being the only occupant in the usually rowdy living quarters produced an unsettling silence. Today however, Harry decided that the lack of life didn’t matter much as he tugged on a fresh pair of clothes. He was ready to spend the day with Severus, Newt and Mr. Graves. Lessons on Combined Magic excited him despite his far limited knowledge on the subject. At the very least it gave him an excuse to head down to the dungeons. Taking a moment to look out the window he took in the bright blue skies.

“Today is going to be a good day.”

 

From his chair Severus noted that his guests seemed to be in a good mood this morning, well more so than usual. Despite the surprise lessons Albus had gifted the other day Severus too felt in a lighter mood than at the start of break. Harry’s return was the reason for the lack of tension in the air this morning. There still were many reservations about letting Harry engage in Combined Magic. Paranoia wouldn’t let up about the lack of Death Eater movements or the suspicion of the intention behind Albus’s request for such lessons. Having Harry back and a thoroughly negotiated agreement with Albus helped him feel better equipped for the turn of events.

Severus sat watching the fireplace waiting for the Gryffindor to make an appearance. Surely, he could’ve gone to fetch the young man, but he was far too aware of his impulsivity control slipping when they were alone. And there was the smallest possibility that if left to his own devices Harry would forget all about these potentially dangerous lessons.

 

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace into Severus’s chambers he was slightly disappointed to see that all the decorations were gone. He took a moment to take in the sight of the large room as it probably looked before Newt and Mr. Graves came in to change it to a mountain landscape or dressed it up in festive ornaments. The quarters now looked as though it solely belonged to Severus.

Severus sat in his usual chair reading, not as much looking up from the book since he entered. The stubborn man hadn’t outright said that his presence was missed or gave a welcome back. Those words hadn’t needed to be spoke out loud. Slowly he was wearing down the snarky professor. Harry was sure there would be a day where Severus could speak truthfully of how he was feeling.

“Good morning Harry!” Newt beamed as he wrapped his arms around him. The baby bump was far more difficult to maneuver around now. Soon the baby would be born. That thought excited him so much. He still had so many questions he wanted to ask about wizard pregnancy but was too embarrassed to verbalize them. He probably should've taken those pamphlets Madame Pomfrey offered before.

“What were you working on?” He asked looking at the covered table.

“Come sit with me. I was putting together the pages of Christmas.” Newt said showing him an opened album surrounded by various arts supply.

“He is adamant about getting this done before the baby is born.” Mr. Graves leaned over to peck a kiss on Newt’s cheek before taking up a seat next to his husband.

“Which has caused my quarters to be in a mess of shredded colored paper and rendering my table top unusable overnight.” Severus added from his arm chair.  He smiled at the stubborn tone.

“May I help?”

“Of course.” Newt handed him a small stack of colored paper, scissors and templates of stars and trees.  

“How was your Christmas Mr. Potter?” Mr. Graves asked as he carefully placed his coffee away from his own stack of colorful paper.

“It was nice to see everyone.” Carefully he cut along the outlined of the shape. “Someone I hadn’t seen in a long time came over.”

“That’s wonderful.” Newt smiled. “We were gifted with a surprise visit from our son.”

“Mr. Graves burst into tears at the sight of him.” Severus commented.

He was so tempted to drag the man to the table. He wanted to be as close as Newt and Mr. Graves were.

“It is not a shame to cry.” Mr. Graves said proudly.  Severus flipped his page.

“I heard that Severus joined in the holiday activities.” He mentioned hoping that it would get the isolated man to join them.

“He did!” Newt excitedly pulled out a medium stack of pictures. “Percival made sure to get some of it on film.”

“Nearly got cursed for taking so many.” Mr. Graves sighed.

“A curse well deserved.” Severus muttered.

Newt looked through the stack of pictures, finally finding one that he was looking for. “He did cookie decorating with us.”

Newt handed him a picture of Severus standing between Credence and Rolf looking completely out of his element over a table covered in sprinkles and icing.  The next picture showed Severus debating over sprinkles as Rolf and Credence quickly reached across the table for decorations for their cookies.

“He moved so slow.” Mr. Graves teased.

“Nothing comes from rushing.” Severus informed them as he turned another page. Harry was sure he wasn’t actually reading the words on the page.

“It was a contest with a time limit of two minutes.”

“Plenty of time.” Severus commented.

“He was able to finish in time.” Newt said handing him another picture with Severus holding up his masterpiece. The image was one he saw often, it was his potion. Even from the moving image he could see the painstaking detailing Severus had used to make the creation, placing sprinkles carefully to make the shape of the bottle and fill it with various shades of purple.

“You did this in two minutes?” He asked looking over at Severus, who definitely wasn’t actually reading his book anymore.

“I did,” Severus closed his book and glanced at them. “Somehow I managed to lose the competition.”

“It was a difficult call to make.” Mr. Graves smirked.

He looked at the pictures of the other cookies they all were great. Credence made a head of a dragon which seemed to cover the surrounding table in red icing. Mr. Grave’s creation was a Christmas tree covered in multicolored sprinkles to represent ornaments. Newt used clean piping of icing to make a Demiguise.

“Rolf ended up winning.” Newt smiled holding another image flushed to his chest, so Harry couldn’t see. “Are you ready to see it?”

He nodded enthusiastically. All the cookies were so creative Rolf’s had to be something truly amazing to have beat them.

“I assure you that the competition was rigged.” Severus at last stood from his chair and made the short walk to where they sat.

Rolf’s cookie made him smile. The shape was a simple gingerbread man. Black icing decorated the majority of the gingerbread man forming his hair, facial features, and black clothing. “There is an uncanny resemblance.” He laughed at Rolf’s cookie version of Severus. He lifted the picture up to match it to the displeased face Severus currently was making. “I can’t even tell you two apart now.”

“We should be focused on confronting the task at hand.”

Harry wished that Severus wasn’t so tense about everything. From the pictures of the holidays there was a possibility for the stern man to enjoy himself. He felt a tinge of jealousy for not being able to experience that. He very much like to see an unwound Severus.

 

“The sooner the better.” Percival agreed.

As much as he wanted at remain recalling their Christmas memories it was their best option to start right away. All the negotiations didn’t guarantee that Mr. Potter would hold the ability to use combined magic. “At first we will work with you one on one. Unfortunately, we don't have the pleasure to wait the allotted time before attempting for you two to work together.” Mr. Snape gave him a look that was a wordless threat which conveyed worried for the young Mr. Potter. They had talk with one another extensively after the negotiations with the Headmaster. Mr. Snape would be working with Newt while he assisted Mr. Potter.  “I assure you Mr. Snape that I will see to it that these lessons won’t affect Mr. Potter's magical core.”

“I’ll be fine Severus.” Mr. Potter flashed a smile before leaving the room.

“You think he is capable of doing this in his current state?” This question was one that weighed heavily over all involved.

Percival knew better than to lie to the man. Lying wouldn’t help at all. And it would be perhaps the most foolish thing he did to break the tentative trust they shared. “I can’t be sure. It was accidental when Newt and I discovered we could combine magic.”

 

Severus followed Mr. Graves towards the fireplace. Although they had made this agreement to have one on one lessons in separate locations he didn’t like the idea of being apart from Harry.

“The Headmaster believes that Mr. Potter is capable.” Mr. Graves attempted to assure him yet again.

He scoffed. “The old coot believes in many nonsensical things.” It wasn't as if he actually doubted Harry’s ability, the Gryffindor often made the impossible into a reality. Truthfully, he didn’t want this to work. If Harry couldn’t use Combined Magic Albus would have no choice but to find some other means to face whatever The Dark Lord was planning.

“The first few lessons will be telling. I won’t push him.” He knew Mr. Graves was speaking truthfully, even so Harry’s condition status was unknown. If being around the Gryffindor taught him anything it was that Harry was foolhardy when it came to following Albus’s requests.

“The imbecile has a habit of pushing himself to the extreme.”

“I will take care of him as I know you will with my husband.”

Severus looked over at the pregnant Wizard.  He felt uneasy about this one on one lessons. No matter how necessary it was he didn’t enjoy falling into Albus’s disaster impromptu plans.

 

Harry entered the Defense classroom slightly nervous about what Mr. Graves was going to teach him. It was silly to be so nervous, he’d known the American for some time now, still he wasn’t sure how everything would turn out. Maybe he was nervous because his magic wasn’t even close to letting him fly. Or maybe he was more concerned about failing miserably and ending up back under Madame Pomfrey’s watch. Perhaps it was both reasons.

“How are you feeling Mr. Potter?”

“Nervous but alright.”

He moved to sit on a rather large cushion across from Mr. Graves.

“I would be concerned if you weren’t nervous.”  Mr. Graves said rolling up his sleeves.

“So how do we do this? Do I face off with you or something?”

“If only it were so exciting. For the start you need to know your own magic well.”

Harry was tempted to comment on how he’d been far too much acquainted with his magic ever since the poisoning.

“It may be tedious, but this has been proven to be very beneficial.”

“Okay.”

 

“Do you think that this is wise?” Severus asked sitting across of Mr. Scamander. Their distance, approximately five feet away, was far too close for his liking.

“You don’t have to worry about Percival getting jealous.”

The indifference look on his face held back the shocked at the soft spoken man’s joke. Mr. Scamander was getting far too comfortable in his company. They all were getting too comfortable. It wasn’t that long ago that his presence was avoided by all.

“I need to be close to assess your magic.”

“Must you?”

“It would be easier for me if I was holding your hands, but you are so adamant about not touching me.”

He hadn’t realized that Mr. Scamander was still concerned about his physical avoidance.  “Very well.”  He sat up straighter in his chair. “You may start with the lesson.”

He hadn’t had the pleasure of witnessing Mr. Scamander's teaching abilities though he would wager that educating on mythical creatures would be far different than this lesson.

“I have a questions first.”

“If you must.”

“Have you ever felt something ummm...odd.. About your magic before?”

“Explain.”

“For example, before Percival and I discovered that we could use combined magic there were moments where it felt like our magic would spark between each other if we held hands.... Have you experienced something like that?”

He thought for a moment trying to recall if he ever had experienced something like that. There had been times when Harry held his hand that there was a prickling of his magic. “I believe I have.”

“Do you remember what it felt like?”

He nodded tentatively.

“That’s good.” Mr. Scamander smiled. “That’s the kind of feeling I want you to focus on. Think about that moment and recall how your magic felt.”

 

 

“You need to stop moping about Blaise.” His mother teased.

He had been moping. Who wouldn’t mope about missing out on ringing in the new year with his boyfriend?

“You now they invented this marvelous thing called letters.” His mother’s voice drenched in sarcasm stated. “You could always start a correspondence if you’re suffering from boyfriend withdrawals.”

He was unsure about writing to Draco. It wasn’t only a matter of lacking the exact words he wanted to get onto paper. He worried who could potentially intercept his words. The Malfoys...no it was Lucius Malfoy who he worried about.

“Blaise?” His mother’s tone turned worried.  She worried about him even more now then when he had first set off for Hogwarts.

“I don’t know what I would write.”

“Ah to be young and tongue tied.” She smiled at him. “I do miss those days where letters were filled with romantic prose.” His mother looked off into the past again, this time with a happy smile. “Your father had a way with words...”

Silently he held her hand as she blinked back some tears. They didn’t speak of his father often. Whenever they did it ended just like this, leaving little clues to what kind of man he was.

His mother whispered something that he didn’t catch. A small tin floated into her lap. He remained silent as she slowly opened it. “Your father was the only one who wrote to me. I will only share with you two of these.” There was a silent warning for him to be careful with the aged parchment.

_To my lovely bride to be,_

_Merlin himself couldn’t have conjured up something as magnificent as you. How a man such as I been gifted with your hand in marriage when far more illustrious suitors have been denied will forever leave me speechless. I countdown the days until my return home._

_Upon my return I will lavish you with kisses._

_Yours always._

“Only your father would propose then be called away for business.” His mother answered the question he had begun to formulate in his mind. “His family didn’t care for me at first. They thought I was just after his small fortune, but I loved him with my whole heart.”

_To my darling,_

_Fate smiles upon me yet again to receive news that you are with child. I will love this child with all of my heart. They shall be the one who puts the stars in the sky as you radiate like the sun. Our wedding could not come sooner._

_Yours always._

“He was so excited to have you, even if our families weren’t too happy about me being rather well along when we got married...You would’ve loved your father.”

“Thank you, mom.” He hugged her tightly. “Thank you for always being there for me. I hope I was a good enough son.”

“Good enough?” Her hand cupped his face. “I admit you’ve made some bad mistakes, but you are not simply a good enough son. It’s just as your father wrote, you put the stars in the sky.”

 

 

His parents seemed to be missing from the Malfoy manor. Draco couldn’t wait until moments like this would be no more. Taking on the Dark Mark would give him a family again. He couldn’t let himself get caught up in the reality of what it meant to receive the mark. He chose to focus on getting a family again. Familial love and acceptance was so close within reach. Soon he wouldn’t have to remain alone in the large manor.

Draco decided to take a walk in the restored garden instead of searching his home. Nothing besides regret had come from it yesterday. Everything about his home seemed so silent and empty. Not even the outside produced the typical sounds of birds chirping and the House Elves were keeping out of sight. It was possible that after yesterday they were dealt a swift punishment from his mother.

“How did I ever manage not to die of boredom?” He asked a lonely wilted flower that the House Elves must’ve missed while tending to the garden. Plucking the poor thing he twirled it in his hand.

He couldn’t understand why everything was so quiet. Why life appeared so stilled. Maybe it seemed like this because he wasn’t overdosing on rumors of the famous Harry Potter like he use to when he was younger. The thought of how horrible and obsessive he use to be was both humorous and sickening. Draco was sure there probably was still a pile of things from those days in his room. Taking a trip down memory lane didn’t sound appealing to him.

A small shadow passed overhead.

“An owl?” He followed the flying shadow as it swooped down disappearing into the garden ahead. Further into the garden he moved questioning why an owl would land so far away from their home. Around a large shrubbery he spotted the creature, but he froze at the sight of it. It wasn’t an owl. It was much larger and terrifying looking. A Thestral gazed at him with its white pupil less eyes. Its skeletal form moved a step closer, He didn’t dare breath. With an eerie sound it took off. Draco could feel his heart steadily try to return to a normal rhythm. It was clear that the creature had come to convey a message. Such creatures were known as bad omens. It was a silly superstition that he believed strongly in.

Draco rushed to the desk in his room. He needed to write to someone. Something bad was going to happen. Thestrals didn’t appear for no reason. As he set his quill into the ink he paused. What exactly was he supposed to say and to who? Superstition told him something horrible would happen but lacked the specificity needed to send out a warning. He first thought to write to Harry, after all the Gryffindor was always getting himself into one mess or another. Then he thought of Snape, his godfather risked his life as a spy, maybe it was a sign that his loyalties were discovered. Draco didn't know what to think.

“Merlin don’t let it be Mr. Scamander.” He pleaded as he placed his quill on the parchment.

 

 

The gap in his magical core was still off putting no matter how much he felt it mend. Harry liked to imagine that his magical core was an array of colors, but in reality, he couldn’t actually see it. When he closed his eyes to sense his own magic all he saw was black, which made him rather sleepy. Mr. Graves had already tapped him on his shoulder several times for falling asleep.  Anyone would nearly fall asleep after doing this for however long it was since they began.

“Mr. Potter are you nodding off again?”

He opened his eyes to see Mr. Graves sitting taking notes. What notes could the man take on him just sitting around with his eyes closed? Harry wondered if they weren’t notes, maybe the American had gotten bored and started to doodle. That’s what he did in boring classes. “I’m not sure what I'm supposed to be doing?”

“I was hesitant about the Headmaster's instance though from what I observed you do have potential to use combined magic.”

“You could tell just by watching me fighting to keep awake?”

“How did you manage to stay awake?” Mr. Graves asked with a smirk.

“Huh?”

“Every time you started to fall asleep what kept you from doing so?”

“You tapping on my shoulder?”

“I actually haven’t moved from this chair the entire time.”

“What?” He asked touching his shoulder. “It felt...”

“I touched the edge of your magic, you interpreted it as being tapped on the shoulder.”

Harry could’ve sworn that it felt like a real tap on his shoulder. “Is that what Combined Magic feels like?”

“Not exactly. My magic didn’t join with yours. It only tapped it. Most people have the ability to sense another's magic what I did is in part an extent of that. However not everyone reacts as you did. If I did the same to anyone else it wouldn’t really register as a touch.”

“I don’t understand it all, but that’s brilliant.”

“After a little practice you should be able to do something that relatively simple too.”

“Really?” He wondered what that could possibly mean. Would he be able to mess with Ron during class? Once he got the hang of it he was definitely going to test it out. Hermione would want to study it as well.

“We are going to take it slow. There will be no pushing ourselves.” Mr. Graves warned as though the man was reading his mischievous thoughts. As far as he knew Mr. Graves was not a Leginimus. “When I tapped against your magic I could feel the damage that was still there.” Harry didn’t like how concerned Mr. Graves sounded. It almost made him feel ashamed. He was ready to be fully healed “For today we will end things here.”

“Alright.” He wanted to do so much more. Damaged magical core or not he believed that he could do much more.

“We’ve been at this for longer than you think Mr. Potter. You may not feel it, but as these lessons go on you will be grateful for the rest. Besides,” He smiled. “We have to squeeze in some time for you and Mr. Snape to enjoy the remainder of break.”

 

“Percival should be here soon. Would you like to end our lesson here?” Newt asked. Mr. Snape didn’t look too pleased about the suggestion. “It's Important to rest Mr. Snape. We can't rush things.” He added on quickly.

“I suppose it is time for you to take your prenatal potions.” Mr. Snape stood from his seat.  “You need to eat before taking it.”

Newt didn’t say a word as Mr. Snape moved into the kitchen. He was more than capable of helping out, but he stood back to give the man some space. He’d been keeping a close eye on Mr. Snape’s magic, which although showed promise during the lesson still felt closed off. There was a barrier there. A barrier that was man-made much like the emotional walls Mr. Snape possessed. Newt wouldn’t say a word about it. It was only their first lesson. If either of those walls didn’t come down, however he knew Mr. Snape wouldn’t be able to assist Harry in combined magic.

Mr. Snape came back into the living area with a small plate holding a sandwich. “This should hold you over until your husband comes.” Mr. Snape set the plate down on the coffee table.

“Thank you.” He smiled picking up the plate. “It must be comforting to have Harry around again.” Mr. Snape remained silent. “He really missed you...”

“Eat.” Mr. Snape instructed as the green flames erupted from the fireplace.

 

“I’m glad that we are not interrupting anything.” Percival greeted.

Newt gave him a wide smile. For the life of him he wouldn’t understand how much he missed that bright smile even when it had been only a few hours since he’d seen them. Because of the lessons he could feel his magic reaching from the short distance to Newt right away. The shine in Newt’s eyes shone as he got closer. His husband was so handsome.

“Percival.”

“Would you care to join me for dinner?” He asked taking his husbands’ hand to press a kiss upon the back of it.

Newts’ freckled cheeks turned the cutest shade of red. “Yes” taking both hands he helped guide Newt to his feet.  

“If you will excuse us Gentlemen.”

 

 

Not even minutes after his guests strolled out into their own world two dinners popped into existence. He watched Harry nervously biting his bottom lip while moving closer. They were alone in his chambers. Up until now they haven’t been alone here. Something about them sitting across of one another without Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander was unsettling. Two dinners laid on the coffee table as his larger dining area was still occupied with the scrapbooking materials of his guest. Their plates were so close to one another.  Severus knew he could clear the larger table area so that Harry would be at least a couple more inches away from him, but he didn’t see the necessity to potentially ruin Mr. Scamander’s’ hard work.

Tonight’s dinner wasn’t anything spectacular, yet he felt more inclined to busy himself with eating. Severus kept his eyes to his plate to the best of his ability. Harry seemed to be doing the same. Every so often he’d catch those slightly smaller hands move closer to the edge where their plates touched.

“How was your first lesson?” Harry asked finally breaking the silence that had loomed over them since the departure of the married couple.

“Nothing like I was anticipating.” He dabbed a napkin to the corner of his mouth. Small talk still didn’t suit him though with them talking he could focus on something other than Harry’s hands. “How was your experience?”

“I spent the entire time fighting off sleep while getting to know my magic.”

“You should put more effort into your lessons.”

“You can’t tell me that it wasn’t boring.”

“I am sure anything that requires effort is seen as boring to you.”

Harry chuckled. “I missed talking with you.”

“We’ve talked during our time apart.”

“It's not the same.”

“I agree.” Emerald eyes were sparkling despite the dimmed surrounding. His hands moved closer to Harry’s. The young man was steadily looking healthier, but there was still damage left unhealed thanks to his mediocre cure. “Have you been experiencing any symptoms?”

 

 

“For tonight can we not worry about any of that?” Severus peered at him in the same way he had whenever he thought he was doing something against school rules.  He sighed. “I just want to enjoy that we are spending time together.”

“We’ve spent more time together this year than all previous combined.” Severus stated matter of factly.

“You know what I mean Severus.” He moved to bring his body closer to the man, only the small coffee table separated them.  “Is it too much to ask for to have more moments where we can just be Severus and Harry? Moments that I’m not visiting you to get my potion. Or you jumping in last minute to save me?” He slid his hand into Severus’s. There had been less resistance against touches like this lately. He had to see how far he would be allowed to go. “Could we have more moments like this?”

Severus’s hand twitched. Harry wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not. There was something in those eyes that was like a magnetic pull.

“Harry.” That voice. That low baritone shook his core in the right way.  He leaned in closer. “Harry.” Severus’s voice held a warning tone, even so he moved closer.

“Severus.” He whispered leaning over the small table.

“If you lean anymore you will be in my meal.”

“I could call Dobby to get rid of these plates.”

Severus looked at him as if to ask what was going on in his head. Their hands remained together as he leaned back.

 

 

Severus knew the thing that's keeping them from being as the Gryffindor put it “just Severus and Harry” in this moment was himself. Every moment they were alone he had to remind himself that they were more than a typical person. Forgetting who they were was not possible.

“Severus.”

He was sure it wasn’t possible to forget who they were. Who he was.

“Severus?” Harry asked, his eyes glitter.

It was completely impossible to have moments like this. Wasn’t it? “If you are done with dinner you may return to your room.”

That bottom lip caught between teeth preceded a question he wasn’t ready for. “Could I spend the night with you?”

“Nightmares?” He hadn’t asked about the night terrors in a while. He was far too occupied with fending off his own to aide Harry against the self-created images.

“No... It’s lonely in Gryffindor Tower.”

He could only imagine how lonely the dormitory must've been for someone like Harry, who actually enjoyed engaging with other people. Harry wasn’t deemed a social pariah upon entering school like he had been. Harry had a multitude of friends that filled the young man’s life with a care that he probably couldn’t relate to. Comparing his school days to that of Harry wasn’t the wisest use of his brain power. Severus knew his mind was giving excuses. More so he knew that there were still yet lines that hadn’t been crossed.

“It is not permitted for you, a student, to spend the night in my personal chambers.”

“Dumbledore would give it the okay.” Harry barely whispered, the Gryffindor wanted him to hear it. It was a far too true statement. Albus would likely figure out a way to attach yet another room to his chambers solely to house Harry. Or worse the old coot would move Harry’s belongings into his room. “Please Sev?”

 ** _Sev_** **.** Severus didn't know how to feel about the nickname. The only other nickname he had been given was Snivelrus. Mentally he pushed that name back into the dark void where his other traumas lived. He couldn’t let this new name be soiled by old memories. Harry had not given it out with malicious intent. **_Sev._ ** He would dwell on this later.

“No.”

Pleading emerald eyes held his gaze. “I love you.”

This time he had anticipated these words, which allowed him to scold his face into an indifferent expression even more than usual. However, his heart still violently reacted to those words.  “The answer will remain no. I wouldn’t have any room to house you.”

“Mr. Graves told me that your couch is vacant now that Credence and Rolf left.”

He hadn’t been aware of the two’s departure. He had expected this grand farewell with the Scamander's forcing him into a hug. Somehow, he felt rather... disappointed? No it was something more than that.   “I would think you’d prefer a bed.” Harry’s eyes moved towards his bedroom door.  “Out of the question.”

“You act as if we haven’t shared a bed before.”

“It was under much different circumstances.”

“Fine.” Harry caved in defeat.

“I shall accompany you back to Gryffindor Tower to ensure that you won’t get up to anything.”

“When have I ever...”

He cut off the Gryffindor with a knowing look. Harry smiled.


	15. A New Life

Last night an owl had found its way into the Gryffindor tower. The owl had left a letter that had gone unopened, he hadn’t even checked who it was from. Dinner with Severus wasn’t like the imaginative scenarios his mind made up, where there was a far more emphasis on snogging than eating, nevertheless  it was too good to possible spoil it with whatever the letter had contained. Harry hoped that tonight he would get another opportunity to bring down Severus barriers. What he would give for the man to let those self-isolating walls all the way down. There was progress in his attempts to break down them. He wasn’t against the idea of them meeting in a heated snog like the one they’d caught Mr. Graves and Newt in. It was heartwarming to know that the two loved each other so deeply that it was as if they couldn’t help seek out the other at every opportunity. Harry was certain that one day he and Severus would have something like that.

Plucking the letter from his nightstand he found the Malfoy crest sealing the envelope. Gleefully he opened it. If this was another letter filled with pictures of Draco and Blaise he’d actually have something to boast about in his reply.

The letter however didn’t have any images, nor was it pages and pages long. Harry didn’t know if this was unusual of Draco. He'd only received two letters from his Slytherin friend. But this letter was far too short.

_Harry,_

_Don’t do anything too reckless._

_-Draco_

The Letter was odd. If he could he’d fire call Draco. Casting a tempus charm he noted that there was some time before he was expected down in the dungeons for breakfast. Sorting through the mess in his drawers he found his quill, parchment and an envelope.

 

 

Draco hated not having a more instantaneous response method. Owls took far too long. Perhaps he should've wrote a lengthy letter to Harry, but what exactly was he supposed to say? Superstition motivated him to write the quick letter, if something so meager could be called a letter. Something bad was going to happen. The silence that had fallen over the manor hadn’t let up all of yesterday.

An unknown owl tapped on his window. He offered something off of his breakfast, which was accepted. The letter wasn’t from Harry, the envelope lacked all sorts of ink spills and other markings that littered the Gryffindor's parchments. The seal stamp at first didn't connect right away, after all he hadn't seen it that much. Unlike his home where their family crest darkened nearly every corner, this family had only one large tapestry of the crest. It was the Zabini family’s seal. His heart fluttered at what possibly could be written.

_Draco,_

_I wanted to write you this amazing letter, unfortunately you are dating someone who can’t really string two sentences together on a piece of parchment._

_I hope you are doing well. Did you have a good New Year’s Eve?_

_If you ever need a quick escape use this Portkey._

_My mother requests that you visit whenever you feel like it._

_I love you._

_Blaise Zabini_

Draco smiled at the letter. It meant so much for Blaise to write to him. The last line made his heart sputter. In the way the ink of the line differed from the rest of the text he could see how his boyfriend was having debating in writing it. They were both nervous to say those words not because he didn't feel that way it was because of what society saw them as. The name of Malfoy and Zabini came along with certain expectations. Blaise was lucky that he had a mother who didn't seem to hold a strong grip on the traditions of pureblood families as his did. Ms. Zabini wouldn't have allowed for Blaise to even entertain the idea of having a boyfriend if she did. It was as he told Harry before, majority of his life had already been predetermined by his family. Malfoys were keen to uphold all traditions, which meant he would have to have a wife and produce an heir. Draco hated that he couldn't talk to his own parents about his boyfriend, couldn't show them how happy Blaise made him. Confirming his sexuality to being anything other than straight would further divide his parents from himself. Perhaps after he took the Dark Mark and they began to fix the rift then he would be able to slowly get them use to the idea of Blaise.

It wasn't as if he were dating a muggle or a mudblood, even so he knew it was too early to tell them. But he hoped one day they would give blessings to their relationship.

"I love you too." He whispered to the letter.

 

 

Harry was taking too long for his liking. Severus knew he had to remain stubbornly seated in his usual chair. If he left to look for the Gryffindor he wouldn't hear the end of it from Mr. Graves. He kept his eyes trained on the fireplace. The married couple sat contently adding more to the scrapbook mess. The two were far too happy, seemingly unconcerned about the lessons that would take place after breakfast. In truth he envied their ability to remain optimistic. He was a pessimist all the way through. His mind wouldn’t stop badgering him of all horrible outcomes.  If things didn’t turn out right what would happen? What possibly could Albus be thinking? Years of following orders from the crazed fool did nothing to aid him in answering this question. It was for the upcoming war, no question about that, but why exactly did Albus think this was the way to proceed? Did the old coot lose faith in Harry? No that couldn’t be it. Albus was always adamant about the prophecy.

It was doing no good to spiral like this. “Where is he?” He muttered under his breath. Maybe he should’ve let Harry stay the night after all. There was no telling what the reckless young man would get up to in the short hours that separated last night from this morning.

“You should eat something.” Mr. Scamander nudged.

Eat. Sleep. Those things didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was resuming lessons and gaining results.

“I am fine.” He muttered.

 

 

Percival sighed to himself. The man was really going to run himself into the ground at this point. He couldn’t say anything about it that he hadn’t already. The man was far too stubborn. However that stubbornness would have to give one way or another.

“I’m keeping an eye on him.” His husband reassured him.

“Thank Merlin for that.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Newt’s hand.

 

 

“Sorry for being late. I was writing a letter.” Harry said dusting off the soot from the fireplace.

“Hurry up and eat so we all can get to work.” Severus snapped.

He had no idea what was upsetting Severus this morning. It had only been a few minutes after their agreed meeting time. Would it have been better to be early than late?

“Okay.” He bit his lip. “Sorry.”

 

 

It was shortly after lunch that Draco received a dingy envelope that had been sent from Harry.

_Draco,_

_You don’t have to worry about my recklessness. I have returned to Hogwarts early._

_I don’t think I should tell you why in a letter, but everyone is fine. I’m spending more time with S. We had dinner last night, no dancing, but he let me hold his hand practically the entire time._

_Newt’s stomach is somehow so much rounder than when we left for break. I can’t wait until the baby is born.  Is everything okay with you? I was expecting more boastful pictures._

_-H.P._

Draco was relieved to receive no bad news. With Harry back at school he was sure Snape would watch out for anything that would harm Harry or Mr. Scamander. And Harry would keep an eye on his godfather. Perhaps he was falling into his godfather’s paranoia footsteps. The Thestral ...maybe that was only in his mind after all.

“Everything is going to be alright.” He said placing the letter down besides the two wrapped portkeys.

Now he knew there was no need to use the one Snape had given him. The one Blaise gifted him however called his name. The manor was too quiet...too lonely. And he missed Blaise so much. Looking at photos wasn’t enough anymore. He wouldn’t use the portkey just yet though, nothing would be worse than coming across as needy.

 

_Harry,_

_Waiting for pictures, you must be sorely jealous._

_I have returned to my home so you’ll have to wait to live vicariously through my pictures._

_There are only a few more days left of break so make good use of them._

_Draco_

_P.s. Your handwriting is terrible_

Harry chuckled at Draco’s response. He had faith in Draco to make it through the next few days at Malfoy Manor, it was his home after all. For now he would take his friend’s advice and enjoy the remaining days with Severus, after lessons of course. When Draco returned he would have to explain those lessons.  That would be semi-difficult as he didn’t really know what he was doing. For the most part he was fighting off sleep during meditation.

“Good news Mr. Potter?” Mr. Graves asked.

“A letter from Draco.” He said tucking it into his pocket.

“I do miss his occasional appearance. He’ll always be the boy who flipped off his professor.”

“First impressions are hard to forget.”

“That they are.” Mr. Graves smirked.  “Are you ready to resume?”

He hated how they had to stop even now and then because of him. Mr. Graves encouraged rests because of his damaged magical core. Harry wanted to know when all this fuss over his wellbeing was going to end. He knew Mr. Graves and everyone meant well, but it was frustrating to think they were barely moving along because of him. And living with the Dursley’s taught him that if he couldn’t do something he would be punished or worse he would be tossed aside like trash. In times like this it was hard not to think about the Dursley’s harsh words.

“Yes I am ready to continue.”

 

 

Mr. Potter was getting impatient. Percival could tell that right away as the young man attempted to resume a meditative position. It was normal for someone in this situation to be impatient. There were moments that he felt the clock ticking besides them waiting to sound when their time was up. No one knew when their time would come to an end. The Headmaster had said that in a week’s time he would find someone else to teach Mr. Potter about Combined Magic, though Percival didn’t believe that to be the truth. Surely there were others out in the wide world who knew how to harness these abilities, even so he didn’t think the Headmaster would come through on his word. That was fine by him. He wouldn’t let any wizard off the street give these lessons to Mr. Potter or Mr. Snape.

 

 

Newt could feel Mr. Snape’s magic getting close to his and then stopping abruptly. The resistance he felt within the man was strong and controlled. It was rather impressive how much Mr. Snape could force his will, even so these walls weren’t helping.

“Mr. Snape?”

“Is it time for you to have a break?” Mr. Snape grumbled.

Things weren’t progressing it had to be frustrating for the man. “I do have some beasts that need to be fed.” It was a lie. With Credence help he knew his creatures were cared for.

“Mr. Scamander.”

“Yes?”

“Why was I not informed that your son and grandson had left?”

He wasn’t prepared for that question or the melancholy tone disguised as indifference. “Credence is the disappearing type.” He said rubbing his stomach. “When he thinks it’s time to go he just goes.”

“That must be difficult for you.”

“It is...I hoped that he would outgrow that habit of running off. Though I’m glad that he learned to tell one of us where he was going...” Memories of Credence came to the forefront of his mind. He missed his son. “I’m sorry that he didn’t say goodbye.” A few tears fell down his cheek.

“It was not my intention to upset you.”

“You didn’t.” He dabbed at the tears with the edge of his sleeve.

“I suppose if you were upset books would be flying towards my head.” Mr. Snape smirked.

“I guess so.” He nervously chuckled.  

Mr. Snape's eyes landed on his stomach. “They will return?”

“Of course they will. They’re both so excited.”

“Good.”

“How was your dinner last night?”

“Fine.”

 Single word answers were enough to convey that the man didn’t wish to discuss things. Newt wouldn’t push too much. “All four of us can have dinner tonight.”

“That is not necessary.”

“So you won’t mind if Percival and I went out again?”

“You are not a student there is no curfew for you Mr. Scamander.”

“Right.” He blushed.

 

 

Blaise paced the floor as his mother changed into the millionth outfit today. Usually getting her all dolled up provided enough distraction from whatever was on his mind. There was no such luck this time as he wondered why Draco hadn’t returned just yet. He should’ve taken it as a sign that things were well at Malfoy Manor, but he wanted to be besides Draco. He wanted to see with his own eyes that his boyfriend was alright.  He had no reason to think that things wouldn’t be alright for Draco. Blaise didn’t think the Malfoys would do anything to Draco unless...

“I shouldn’t have written to him.”

“First moping and now this. I am having second thoughts about letting you date.” His mother said emerging cladded in one of her more bejeweled dresses. She looked stunning as always. “Come now. All this fuss will ruin your good looks and then what will become of you?” She asked smoothing the worry in his brow with her thumb.

“Are you telling me that Draco is only into my looks?”

“Exactly.” She laughed.

“Aren’t you supposed to say no?”

“And why would I lie?” His mother teased. Her painted lips touched his forehead, leaving a mark. “Although it is difficult because you are so young you must be patient. I saw how he looks at you and how you look at him. He will come back. And if he is unable there are only a few days left to separate him.”

“I know you’re right.”

“As your mother I am always right. Now wipe that smug off your face and we can go out.”

“Out?”

“You will drive yourself mad in this house. So we are going out.”

 

 

Once again they were alone in Severus’s chambers not that he was complaining.  Harry was ready to spend time with the man he loved. He noticed that Severus had transfigured the coffee table so that he wouldn’t be able to lean over it like he had the previous night. That little change wouldn’t stop him from testing the boundaries that Severus imposed. Slowly, agonizingly slowly Severus was letting him in. He was going to be patient with their relationship, still he wasn’t going to passively wait until he was a thousand years old to receive another kiss from the man.  He was still so jealous of what Newt had. What Draco had.  What Ron and Hermione had. There was something between him and Severus as much as the man liked to feign ignorance to, the awkward silence in which they were barely eating their dinner spoke loudly about their feelings. Or at least that was what he thought.

“How was your day?” He asked breaking the silence.

“There is no reason for you to talk about the lessons.”

“Are we sworn to secrecy?” He teased.

“No.”  The tension was gone from Severus’s voice.  “You should eat.”

He smiled as he picked at his food.  “Stubborn.” He mumbled taking in a forkful.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” He smirked as dark eyes sought to challenge him.

“I got a letter from Draco today.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“And what did he say?” There was something wary about Severus’s tone.

He laid his hand onto Severus’s.  “He said to enjoy the time we have left in break.”

“This is not a wise way to spend your precious time.”

“When are you going to get it through your head that being with you isn’t a waste of my time Sev?”

“Harry.” Dark eyes gazed into his own. There was that look again, the one that held something tender and yet sad. Harry knew he couldn’t ask what that look meant. Maybe one day Severus would tell him. Maybe....For now it was enough to be holding hands and eating besides him.  “It’s getting late.”

“It’s always getting late.” He pleaded with his eyes for the man to not push him away again. “If you’re concerned I can sleep on the couch.”

For a split second it looked as though Severus was going to let him stay. “Go back to your dorm.”

He lingered his touch a little. “Do me a favor and actually sleep tonight.”

“I did not realize I was now taking orders from you.”

“It’s not an order. I'm concerned about you. Though if you want to be difficult I can always ask Mr. Graves to tuck you in and read a bedtime story.”

“Brat.”

“Stubborn.” That eyebrow arched. “I thought we were pointing out the obvious.” He smirked.

“Good night.”

“Good night Severus.”

 

 

 

 

“SEVERUS.” Harry’s voice yelled through the pitch-black surroundings.

Severus knew it was the dream again. He moved quickly through the void. Dread filled his whole body as his mother’s shrill scream echoed along the way. The walls that typically forced him into a narrow path seemed to be missing this time as he ran from the sound. Any sense of direction was lost to him.

“DISGUSTING FREAK. HOW DARE YOU CONTINUE TO DRAW ANOTHER BREATH.” His father’s words were like hot coals. He ran further in search of the wall he had come to know as the one that hid Harry, Mr. Scamander, and Mr. Graves behind.

“Mr. Snape.” Mr. Scamander’s voice so soft cutting through the shouts made him turn around.

This void was endless. Then his hands met the familiar invisible walls. A sense of twisted relief pushed him through the path. The shouts were deafening, but they were the same ones he heard so many times that he could power through it.

“Severus.” This was it. This was the wall that was separating everything.

“YOU WASTE OF SPACE. YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE. DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND DIE.” The phantom hands were gripping on his neck again. He pounded on the wall.

“Mr. Snape.” He could hear Mr. Graves pounding on the opposite side.

The grip around his neck was tightening. Breathing was starting to hurt. “DIE.” Severus pounded harder on the wall. A crash stilled his movements. It was clearly the sound of glass being smashed. For the first time he turned away from the wall. The mirror of Erised stood out in the void. Its glassed surface completely destroyed. Shards littered the ground that was illuminated against the dark void.

“You think you deserve something out of life Severus?” His father appeared standing amongst the fallen shards of glass. “Someone like you should only desire a quick death.” Hands returned to his neck the grip far more forceful than humanly possible.  These were no longer phantom limbs as his father's enraged face looked down on him.

“Mr. Snape!”

 “Severus!”

This time he wasn’t able to apologize to Harry before his father’s grip caused him to fall to the ground lifelessly.

Gasping he woke up. The dream was getting ridiculous. If this kept up he would never be able to sleep again. Seeing his father’s face was not something he was willing to do again and again.

“I’ve had enough of this.” He pulled himself up from the floor.  What made him think that these nightmares would disappear after depriving himself from a deep sleep? They had only gained strength from his attempts to avoid them. He wasn’t fearful. He shouldn’t be afraid to face the creations of his mind. They were nothing new and he had faced far more terrifying realities straight on. Enough was enough. He needed to regain control of sleep and to do so he had to face head on what these nightmares pointed to. Snatching his outer robes he buttoned the garment before leaving his chambers.

His feet found its way to the door that guarded the mirror that was featured in the newest rendition of his nightmare. Although he didn't want to once again see the image the mirror showed he stepped into the room. He still refused to believe what he saw that night in the mirror. It was nothing more than a trick that had now fed the nightmare he was desperate to fight against. None too gently he removed the velour drapes from the mirror. Definitely he stood in front of the mirror. Despite knowing that he was now awake and there was no threat of his father somehow appearing to kill him his hand still hovered above his wand.

“Go on.” He snapped at the mirror.

 His image softened, smiling at something in the distant. For a second he closed his eyes not ready to see what the mirror showed again.  Confronting this was necessary. Opening his eyes he saw his mirrored self reach out to take ahold of a slightly smaller hand. His heart constricted and pounded, confused as much of the rest of him of what to do as a mirror image of Harry came to the forefront. A small bundle was cradled in the Gryffindor's arm. The bundle moved, which told mirror-Harry to hand it over to his mirror self. Mirror-Severus smiled brightly, a smile that in reality he had never displayed. As if Mirror-Severus could sense him watching, the bundle was turned towards him revealing it to be a happy baby with sparkling eyes almost as emerald green as Harry’s.

 ** _You think you deserve something out of life Severus_**?

“No.” He responded to his father’s words. He didn’t deserve what the mirror showed him. Desiring this...desiring a happy family of his own with Harry...how could he possibly deserve that? As much as he wanted to deny that this is what he truly desired he couldn’t any more. This illusion was true. No one could know about it. This desire, so surprisingly pure, would be used against him. Any care he had ever felt towards another person had been used against him. The care for his mother kept him tied to an abusive household while she was still alive. His mother’s death was manipulated so that he would become a Death Eater. Care for Lily Evans, his once closest and only friend, led to her demise. And Draco...it was still an uphill battle to keep that care from being manipulated. He wouldn’t add Harry to the list...Perhaps it was far too late for that... Unfortunately Severus was human, filled with the same damn emotions that came with being a part of the species. His past had hardened him to so many things though that didn’t make him completely unfeeling. Sometimes he wished his heart was as cold as others suspected it to be. Sometimes things would have benefitted from him being made of stone.  Right now was one of those times. This mirror was cruel. It showed something that he could never have. He was undeserving of this desire. He would be forever remain undeserving of love or happiness.

 

Harry tapped his wand to the Marauders map. “Mischief managed.”

Unwrapping the invisibility cloak around himself he stepped inside the room. Severus was standing in front of the mirror of Erised. Harry wondered what the mirror showed him. Did it show Severus’s mother like it showed his own parents?  Whatever it showed kept the man’s attention as he moved closer.

“What are you doing here?” Severus asked in a low tone, his eyes unmoving from the mirror.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He shrugged.

“Although classes have not resumed yet you must abide curfew.”

“Does that mean you’re going to take away Gryffindor points?” He teased.

“50 points from Gryffindor.” Severus said without missing a beat.

“Much less than what I expected.” He chuckled while moving closer to Severus. The mirror turned from dim to show his parents smiling at him. No matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t be able to see what Severus saw. It didn’t work that way. “Is this the first time you’ve seen this mirror?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you have yet to look away from it.”

There was a long silent pause. He wasn’t sure if Severus was ignoring him or if whatever the mirror showed was actually holding his attention. “I’ve seen it as a student.”

“Oh...” something about that answer held a lot unspoken emotions.  He wanted to ask. Needed to ask. The curiosity would kill him if he didn’t. There was just a problem of how to ask the guarded man. This mirror showed the viewer's deepest desire. Something so personal wouldn’t be answered so easily. “It took me a long time to figure out what this mirror did...I thought it showed those who passed away...” His parent’s image continued to smile at him. “I know I shouldn’t ask...”

“Then don’t.” Severus harshly whispered.

He bit his lip to steady himself from saying anything.  Severus’ gaze at last turned away from the mirror’s reflection. Eyes were on him and yet they were looking through him.The man clearly hadn’t been sleeping well. Severus looked so exhausted. Far more exhausted than he had ever seen. Harry wondered if the man had become obsessed with whatever this mirror showed. Dumbledore had warned him about the dangers of this magical device back in First year. He wondered if a younger Severus had been one of the students who had wasted countless hours in front of it. He wouldn’t ask Dumbledore or Severus about it. If Severus’s mother was the image in the mirror he could understand, probably more than most, what it meant to cling to the likeness of a loved one. Even reflections of what was could satisfy the hurt of loss momentarily.

 “It is late go back to bed.”

“Only if you do.”

Those dark eyes were fighting to keep something held back in those damn walls. Searching those eyes for that fleeting emotion he slipped his hand into Severus’s. The action wasn’t met with resistance, but the spark of emotion in those eyes vanished.  The masked indifference was firmly in place again. Why was Severus still keeping him at arm's length? Was it because of the mirror?

“Lessons are resuming tomorrow. You must sleep.”

“You say that as if I am the only one who needs sleep to properly function.”

“There are rumors that I’m a child of the night.” A faint smirk graced the man’s face. Harry much preferred the smirk to the somewhat sad look that had been there moments before.

“I stopped believing you were a vampire a long time ago.” He smiled, rubbing his thumb against the back of Severus’s hand.

“There is no surprise in hearing that you believed them at all.”

“You make a rather convincing vampire.” He grinned.

“I shall escort you back to your dorm.”

“Still don’t trust me to stay out of trouble?” He teased gently pulling the man away from the mirror. They both needed to sleep, which wouldn’t happen if they remained here.

“I don’t.”  Severus’s hand slipped free of his loose grasp. And as they had the previous night they walked besides one another back to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

 

 

Another day of Combined Magic lessons, which Harry had mentally titled lessons on how to stay awake, had concluded.  Day three and he hadn’t collapsed in magic exhaustion nor had he gotten any closer to whatever it was Mr. Graves wanted him to do. Regardless he was excited to spend the evening with Severus. The only problem was Severus was nowhere to be found in his chambers after today’s lesson. Luckily Harry had taken to stashing the Marauder's map in his pocket.

“Is this going to become our new meeting place after lessons?” He asked moving to stand besides Severus in front of the mirror or Erised again.

“You are the one who has sought me out. I did not send an invitation for you to join me here.”

Severus wanted to be alone. Harry knew by his words and actions, which worried him. To be back here staring so intently at the mirror... Leaving Severus wasn’t an option. “Sev?”

“This mirror,” Severus spoke carefully. “was the only way I could see my mother after she passed away.”

"You see your mother?” Severus remained silent, eyes once again refusing to look at him. “Do I still remind you of your mother? Is that why you won't look at me?"  
"No. You are much stronger than she was...How can you face something like that and still come out...” Harry wasn’t completely sure what Severus was talking about. Unsure if he was referring to the abuse or his damaged magical core.“ She suffered every day..."The sorrow in his words were inescapable even with that monotone voice. Harry knew far too well what grief sounded like." She didn't deserve to suffer."  
"No one deserves to suffer."  
Severus scoffed.  "You have this insufferable habit of getting people to open up."  
"It's a gift I should’ve used a long time ago. Maybe then we wouldn't have hated each other so much."  
Severus’s eyes tracked over him. "Are you still in pain?"  
Occasionally he was. The damage provoked him during his lessons with Mr. Graves. Telling Severus this would set things back between them again. They needed to move forward. They had to stop moving in this loop. "I told you that I didn’t want to talk about those things.” He searched Severus’ face for something. Anything to gage what Severus was thinking. “I bet your mother is smiling at you in there.” He said looking at the image of his own parents. “She’s probably mouthing ‘you’re a wonderful son. I’m so proud of you.’”

Severus shook his head slightly. “You think she would be proud of me?”

“Perhaps she would be more proud if you weren’t so stubborn.”

“I like to think she would pride me on my stubbornness.”

“I love you in all your stubbornness.” Harry let his hands travel further up Severus’s arms. He wanted to kiss Severus. Would it be too selfish to ask for a kiss? Was now not a right time for that? When would it be okay for them to kiss again? Maybe he should’ve asked Mr. Graves for advice.

 

 

Harry was getting too close again. He felt trapped between two versions of Harry. Mirror-Harry was smiling as his mirror self bouncing with the small bundle. Looking away from that version met him with beautiful emerald eyes as Harry moved to rise himself onto tiptoes to bridge the height gap he constantly fought for. Neither one of these Harrys could be a part of his reality. It didn’t matter what the mirror showed or how his heart protested his stubbornness. He was being far too stubborn, many people tended to point that flaw in his character out as of late. Stubborn. He wanted to meet Harry’s efforts. Wanted to claim some of what the mirror showed. It was right in front of him. Harry was right in front of him pleading with emerald orbs for something... Something that he could...no he couldn’t do this. He had to gain control over himself. There was no excuse he could hide behind if he dared press his lips to Harry’s. He was stubborn. So stubborn to need an excuse to give in.

“We can’t be together.” Harry’s hands froze just above his elbow. He wouldn’t waste thoughts on where those hands were going. “We could never be like Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander... Do not take that to mean I don’t care about   you.” It was hard to say these words. Far harder than they would’ve been a few days ago. And a few months ago it wouldn’t have even been thought. How was it that time could alter something so much?

“Then why are you trying to push me away again?” He could tell Harry was trying to keep his disappointment in check. Those emerald eyes betrayed the Gryffindor’s efforts. In them he could see nearly every emotion. Harry was being open to him. So open that it was frightening to know how much the younger man trusted him to share these feelings without the use of legilimency. Harry deserved some of that openness from him in return. A part of him, a part that was steadily growing, wanted to let him in. But letting people in would only serve to sign their death certificate. That he was sure of.

He refused to look at either Harry as he spoke quietly to the room. “It’s hard for me to accept something... good in my life...Nothing lasts.”

“How can you be sure this won’t last?”

“It can’t. You will come to your senses sooner or later. You don’t know what the future has in store.”

“If I was any good at divination I’d show you that I’m your future.”

Severus chortled at the sureness in Harry’s words. The young man may believe that, but he wasn't so foolish to hold that belief to last much longer.  “You are the whole Wizarding World’s future.”

“Oh how could I forget that?” Harry drawled sarcastically. “Thanks for reminding me. The Chosen One versus He Who Shall Not Be Named. Blah blah. Only one can live. Blah blah.”

Childish. Completely childish. How was it that the Chosen One could talk of the prophecy as if it was nothing more than a dull book synopsis? It wasn’t as though Harry didn’t know what was at risk. The young man had gone through more than enough. Despite all that he was able to remain optimistic. Remain pure and wholesome. And for that reason he couldn’t be with Harry. Not in the way the mirror showed.

“I will stay true to my word. When the time comes I will stand beside you against The Dark Lord.”

Harry sighed. “I want it to be over. Then I won’t have to be The Chosen One anymore.”

“What will become of your fan club?”

“They’ll become your fans.”

“Who would be a fan of mine?”

“Well I’m the president of The Severus Snape fan club so I think I could grab some members with tales of you heroics.”

“I am not a hero.” He barely held back the bite to those words. He would never be considered a hero. All the things he done in the past wouldn’t be easily washed away through the things he had done as Albus’s spy. No matter what he did he would always be associated with The Dark Lord. He was a Death Eater not a hero. That was another reason why the mirror showed him a faulty desire. Heroes of the story received happy endings. He wasn’t a hero.

“You’ve saved my life more times than I know.”

“I would not call that heroic.”

“What would you call it?”

“I call it as it is, preventing a student death due to his natural talents for getting into trouble.”

“What can I say trouble and I are like this.” Harry said crossing his middle and index fingers. “Inseparable. Must be the whole Chosen One thing.”

“Indeed.”

“Back to that fan club. I will personally make sure people know how much of a good man you are.”

“They’ll see through such lies. You were never good at lying.”

“I am not lying. You might not want to hear this but you are as brave as any Gryffindor.”

“You’re right I don’t want to hear that.”

Harry's laughter was music to his ears. Those emerald eyes leaking tears of laughter restarted his heart far more than he was willing to let their owner know.  With all the stress of his two courses, these combined magic lessons, and his internal fights he was exhausted. Exhausted of watching everyone else go about life seamlessly without a worry on their mind. Sometimes he wanted everyone to be a miserable as he was. But laughter that brought tears to emerald eyes spoke to the side him that constantly thought about Harry. It was easier talking to Harry than most people, easier to let his sharp edges be smoothed by bright smiles and gazes which held something that set his heart in motion. Those lips he had kissed before called to him. He wouldn’t let himself fall for it. Despite his words Harry couldn’t feel anything for him more than gratitude. Love was something not meant for people like himself. Still he couldn’t deny how his lips twitched wanting to join in that contagious laughter.

 

 

 

 

Days went by before Harry could effectively reach out his magic towards Mr. Graves’s. Touching the edge of the man’s magic he expected something spectacular but it felt like he had just touched something as mundane as a textbook. There was no strange feeling nothing at all.  Somehow that was disappointing.

 

 

The moment Mr. Potter’s magic touched his own he felt proud of himself for making it this far so fast. This still wasn’t close to combined magic. He wasn’t the one who could provide Mr. Potter with that experience. His magic was bound to Newts’ only his husband could elicit a reaction capable of some spontaneous magical outburst when their magic touched.

“You’re advancing more than I was anticipating.” He said when Mr. Potter opened his eyes.

“I could feel your magic.” Mr. Potter’s words were drenched in glee.

“I think that you are at a good stage to work with Mr. Snape now.”

Mr. Potter’s face brightened at the news. Being away from the potion master to do these lessons were probably getting to the young man. Percival admitted that he also missed his husband's presence during this time. If he wasn’t so committed to getting through these lessons without Mr. Potter further exhausting his condition he’d spend time thinking about being with Newt. Every passing day was another closer to Newt’s due date.  Topic of his husband was not permitted in these lessons, he wouldn’t risk the distraction. He had to wonder if the young man didn’t stop thinking about Mr. Snape throughout all of this. He had a good feeling that was helping the young man’s process. He was confident in Mr. Potter’s stability to attempt something far more than just touching the edge of someone’s magic. However he didn’t know how things were with Newt. There hadn’t been much talk about the lessons between them.  They had made an agreement to not speak about the lessons once they were reunited every night after their lessons. Every night they came back to one another they spoke about how much they loved one another. Spoke about their child that would soon be here. They had spent hours discussing their near future together.

“I haven’t yet talked to Newt about their progress.” He admitted.

 “I bet he’s already mastered it and has been waiting around for me to get things together on my end.”

 

 

Severus was growing frustrated at the lack of progress he had made. Finding his magical core was easy enough but he still couldn’t let his magic reach out to Mr. Scamander's. Every attempt ended with him stopping just before touching the edge of the magizoologist’s magic. It was as if he were trying to reach for something on the top shelf and was about an inch too short.

“You are getting in your own way.” Mr. Scamander said.

He knew that.  Anyone with a dam brain could know that. He pinched the bridge of his nose, all of this was giving him a headache.

“Give me your hand.” Mr. Scamander reached out, he avoided the touch. “Why are you so hesitant to touch?”

“I am not.”

 

 

Newt couldn’t let this go on. Answers were needed.

“With me you are. Percival can tap your shoulder. Harry can hug you. I even heard that Credence shook your hand, but you won't let me. Why is that?” Mr. Snape’s mouth pressed into a thin line.  “All these self-created walls are not aiding your ability.  If you can’t take my hand I don’t think you’ll be able to do this.” He spoke with tough love. Right now that’s what he had to do.

“I can’t risk it.” Mr. Snape mumbled nearly inaudible.

“Risk what?” Mr. Snape refused to respond.  Clearly the man hadn’t expected his words to be overheard. “What is it? Mr. Snape you don’t have to hide whatever it is from me.”

“I am concerned about the Dark Mark.” The man reluctantly admitted. Although the words were monotone the way Mr. Snape gripped his own forearm conveyed true worry.

“It won’t do anything.”

“How can you be so sure? Have you done this with many Death Eaters?” Mr. Snape countered.

“I have not. But I know that it wouldn’t interfere.” Mr. Snape clearly didn’t believe him. “When we first met I sensed the dark magic, but it wasn’t something weaved into your core it felt like it didn’t belong there. Which means that there is nothing to fear. ”

“I couldn’t put your child in risk.”

“Mr. Snape you are not putting me or my child at risk.”  He insisted with a small smile. Mr. Snape was a good man. A man who worried far too much. All that worried showed how big of a heart the man had hidden away. “WE are not fragile things. Please,” He held out his hand again. Mr. Snape’s hand twitched. The man clearly believed he had no control over the dark magic that was placed upon him. That was the furthest thing from the truth. Mr. Snape had tremendous control over many facets of himself. That strength ensured that nothing would go wrong. He trusted the man. “Do it for Harry. Please take my hand.”

Slowly as slow as a frightened beast the potion master’s hand moved towards him.  Waiting patiently with a comforting smile Mr. Snape’s hand finally rested in his.  

“Good. Now give me your other hand.” He almost chuckled at the curved brow. “The one with the mark.”  

 

 

This was a bad idea. Severus didn’t know what this man was thinking. Mr. Scamander took his hand holding it just as he did with the other.

“See this is isn't so bad.” He held his breath. “Mr. Snape?” Sapphire eyes nearly reached his, barely covered by long bangs. Before he could think to speak his hand was being guided to the man’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” He asked taken aback at the sight of where his hand now rest.

“I’m proving that you’re not a risk to my child.”

A form of magic he had never come into contact with before danced in his palm. The oddity of it all made him uncomfortable. His hand jerked at the kick from the unborn child. Life as pure as could be was living right under his touch. Terrifying. All of this was terrifying, but he refused to let it know to Mr. Scamander.

“See.” Mr. Scamander chuckled. “Everything is...”

A startle gasp from the magizoologist made him fly back. “What’s wrong?” Mr. Scamander’s face knitted together in pain.

“I’m sorry.” The pregnant wizard clung to his stomach with tears in his eyes.

Severus didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to risk touching him again.  “What’s wrong?” He asked again.

“The baby...have to...”

“I’ll go get your husband.”

“....The baby is... coming.”

The baby? Severus couldn’t handle that. It felt like his brain short-circuited from the information. “Can’t you do anything?” It was a completely idiotic question, but he was frazzled at the moment.

Mr. Scamander laughed hoarsely. “It will be okay.” The pain seemed to have lessened enough for the magizoologist to catch his breath.

He had to get Mr. Scamander to Pomfrey. Carefully he lifted the pained man and stepped through the floo.

“POMFREY!” He called out even before the flames fell down from the fire place in the infirmary office.

 The medi-witch ran to him. “What’s happening?”

“He says the baby is coming.”

“Then we don’t have much time.” Poppy put her arms to guide the laboring man to a bed. He was surprised to see Minerva standing on the side of the door. “Where is the husband?”

“I believe he is still in the Defense classroom.”

“Send for him. Minerva and I will do what we can.”

 

 

Something within Percival snapped him from the deep concentration. It was Newt. He could feel that something was happening to his beloved. Could feel fear mixing in with every possible emotion known to man.

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Potter asked.

“Harry!” Mr. Snape’s voice came from the young man’s mirror before he could answer. “Infirmary now.”

“I’m on my way.” He responded for Mr. Potter, who was still confused about what was going on. “The baby is coming.”

“The baby?” Mr. Potter leapt to his feet with joy.

Percival flew through the doors of the medi-witch office to go by his husband's side. This wasn’t his first time but it might as well have been with the way he could barely think straight. Newt laid in the bed which had been transfigured to allow more room.  So many emotions were going through him as he got closer to his love.

“Percival.” Newt called to him with the same sweet tone as if nothing was paining him.

They both knew that his husband’s labor was well on it way. Labor for pregnant wizards were quicker than witch pregnancies. The speed in which it was induced was one of the reasons why male pregnancies were potentially deadly. The amount of magic dispensed during this time had to be handled.

He grasped Newt’s hand. Immediately his husbands’ usually light grip crushed his hand. There was no way he could imagine the pain that was being endured in this moment. What he could feel was his magic moving to reach out to his husbands’. “It will be alright. I should’ve been here sooner.”  Newt’s grip lightened as their magic connected much like their hands. There was a glow to their joined fingers, a good sign. Warmth filled his entire being as sapphire eyes met his. The rest of the world was beginning to disappear as it often did when they stared into one another’s eyes.

“Thank Merlin you got here. I was worrying for my infirmary.” The medi-witch sighed in relief.

Her words brought him to look at the disheveled Medi-witch who stood out against a sea of overturned beds. Several shredded privacy curtains were hanging by thin thread. They were lucky there were no patients around for the events that took place here.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Newt apologized.

He hadn’t realized how much damaged he had caused in the short time. Things would’ve been far worse if Percival had been any later. He could almost see vividly how thoroughly unprepared they were for his first time giving birth. It was a complete mess.

Percival gently squeezed his hand. Love moved through their touch soothing him.

“It isn’t your fault Mr. Scamander. I wasn’t properly prepared to deal with the sudden magical outburst.” The medi-witch moved her wand over his stomach. “Looks like the contractions are getting closer together.”

“Harry. Mr. Snape.” Newt smiled at the two standing back without a clue what to do. Mr. Snape was stoned face while Harry was shifting on his feet with excitement. Percival motioned for them to stand around the head of the bed.

“Are you... ummm. The baby..” Harry’s curious gaze moved all over him. This young man was completely enthralled with what was about to happen. He was glad that the both of them were here.

“This is completely normal. Percival is working to help conduct my magic so there won’t be any more outbursts. And it doesn’t really hurt anymore. I think the baby was scared of being born without him.”  Percival smiled resting a hand over his abdomen.

“Minerva will you go fetch my things?” The Medi-witch moved about collecting things that he barely remembered from Credence’s birth.

 

 

Severus didn’t know what to do. He was unusually standing around unable to provide any assistance. If he had read more on pregnancies then maybe he wouldn’t be feeling like glorified background noise. Then again he didn’t deserve to play any part in this scene. He wasn’t exactly a part of this family. What standing did he have here? None absolutely none. And he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that a child was about to be brought into the world. One thing that pestered his mind was the possibility that he was the reason why this was happening now. Of course Mr. Scamander was bound to give birth some time, but was it too early? When he touched the pregnant man did it actually do something?

“Mr. Snape don’t think this is your fault.” Mr. Scamander’s soft joyful voice reached him through these crazed thoughts.

“Why would he think this his fault?” Mr. Graves asked looking at him.

“This whole time he was worried that because of the dark mark if he touched me that it would affect the baby. I went into labor right after he touched my stomach. Completely coincidental.”

Mr. Graves gave a small chuckle. “Not even you can induce labor Mr. Snape. This is nature taking its course.”

He couldn’t stay here. This was far too much. He was in the way.

“Additional help from St. Mungo’s is on their way.” Pomfrey informed them.

 

 

Harry was excited to hear that Newt was about to give birth. He didn’t have knowledge about births, especially wizard births since he hadn’t gotten around to asking for those pamphlets Madame Pomfrey had offered a while ago. Not knowing what to expect in part fueled his excitement and curiosity. Severus on the other hand looked on as if any moment old Voldy would show up.

“It’s going to be alright.” He whispered.

Severus turned on his heels and strolled out far too quickly for him to stop him.

“Don’t worry.” Newt’s soft smile told him to go after the man. Mr. Graves gave a nod.

A handful of medi-wizards and medi-witches entered the infirmary as he stepped out. There was no need to use the Marauders map as Severus paced the floors right outside the large doors. The pacing stopped once the man noticed him.

“I thought you would be halfway back to the dungeons by now.”

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” Severus’s tone was back to its usual indecipherable manner, yet he knew that the man was a nervous wreck.

“Help just got here. I would only be in the way.” Silence. “Hey.” He touched the back of Severus’s hand. “Don’t get lost in that mind of yours now.”

“We all don’t have the ability to not think.”

He chuckled at the minor insult. “What is there to think about? Everything will be fine. They will get through this.”

 

Pain. Through the pain Newt could feel Percival’s magic tethering him with love and promise that everything was safe. It hurt. He had forgotten how much it hurt,but he knew what this pain meant.Percival was whispering something. Although he couldn't make it out his heart knew it was words of encouragement. It guided him through each contraction. Percival's magic was warm, leaving electrifying touches against his skin. It helped numb the pain. and with their magic connected he would see memories as clear as a movie. Memories of their happy family. Percival smiling and kissing him. Memories of raising Credence.  
"I love you Newt."  
Percival's words preceded a wail. A wail that went straight to his heart. Their baby. His arms sought out the crying child, he had to sooth that cry. He didn't see who handed him his baby, his eyes were so focused on small life that had come from him. Their precious baby. Newt didn't want anyone besides Percival to touch the little life right now.  
"Newt..." Percival's voice caught in his throat. He smiled at his husband on the edge of crying. Percival had cried at Credence's birth too. The overwhelming joy radiated off Percival.  

 

Percival carefully stroked their baby's cheek.  
"Our baby." He cried.

He kissed Newt’s forehead. Everything was perfect. All the worry. All the stressful moments, it all made this worth it.  

“Percival.” Newt sounded like he would start crying too.

“I love you. I love you both.” He tried to compose himself,but when it came to the birth of his children he couldn’t hold up his business man-like manner. All the other faces in the room meant little to nothing.

He moved as close as he could to the newest member of his family.

 

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed. It was enough time for Severus to transfigure two chairs for them. Enough time for him to grow sick of the silence and begin chatting, or at least he was the one who did most of the talking.  A wail brought them to their feet. It was a cry new to their ears. The cry of a child.

“We must not go in yet.”

He wouldn’t ask why. The reason would probably go over his head anyway. Excitement was rushing into him at the thought of seeing the baby. He wondered if the baby looked more like Mr. Graves or Newt. “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Severus remained quiet. “This is not a test. It’s a simple question.”

“What matters is that the child is healthy.”

He didn’t know what to say. Luckily the doors opened preventing him from uttering a word.

“You may come in now.” An unknown medi-wizard motioned towards them.

The infirmary was once again practically empty and silent.  “Everything went well.” The medi-wizard informed them.  “My colleagues and I will be of service if anything should arise.” Harry didn’t know why this stranger was telling him all this, though it seemed to bring some relief to Severus.

Newt looked exhausted, perspiration clinging to his forehead as he cooed to the wrapped up bundle. Mr. Grave’s fingers laid over his husband’s. He stepped forward hesitant to break the scene of pure joy and love on the couple's faces. Curiosity moved him from Severus’s side to view the baby. Babies were so tiny. Harry didn’t think that this baby would be just a smaller version of their parents, but this child was just so small. So small and beautiful.  Looking at their faces he could tell this baby’s parents felt the same. The baby shifted, and hazel eyes landing on Severus.

 

The child looked at him with this wide eyed wondered look. Mouth hanging open eyes unblinking, it unnerved him while at the same time made him internally chuckle. The child shifted their head between the occupants of the room still holding that look. He had never seen a newborn before. It wasn’t as if he had friends to send invitations to a firstborn party. He hadn’t even seen Draco in his infant state. The child looked straight at him now moving its mouth as if it were about to speak, he knew there would be no words. The infant couldn’t tell him what was going on in that tiny mind.

“You can get closer.” Mr. Scamander encouraged.  

Cautiously he inched closer. The child’s eyes were following his movements. Did the child suspect him of being a threat?

“Would you like to hold him?” Mr. Scamander offered.

Holding a defenseless child was out of the question. What would happen if he dropped the kid? Or it began to wail from his proximity? “No thank you.” It was more than enough to get to see the strange new life this close.

“May I hold him?” Harry asked with a tearful gleam in his eyes.

Mr. Scamander handed the wrapped up bundle to his husband. “Support the weight like this.” the man demonstrated. Harry’s arms formed a copy of the hold Mr. Graves used. The bundle was then gently laid in the fold of the young man’s arms. Severus’s heart stopped practically refusing to begin again at the sight. This sight he had seen a few times now in the mirror of Erised now in part was actually in front of him. Harry began to sway a little as the baby adjusted to the stranger’s hold giving a little cry.

“Welcome to the world.” Harry greeted. “What name did you decide on?”

“There was some talk about naming him after you Mr. Snape.” Mr. Graves smirked.

“That is out of the question.”

“Why not. Severus is a wonderful name.” Harry smiled down at the child. “You like that name don’t you.”

“Darion.” He stated as the nameless child was carefully handed back to Mr. Scamander.

“What was that?” Mr. Scamander asked with wide curious eyes.

“Darion is Greek for gift. It is a far more suitable name.”

“Darion.” Mr. Graves repeated.

Mr. Scamander looked down at the bundle and smiled. “Darion is a wonderful name.”

“A perfect name.” Mr. Graves agreed.

“I’m sorry to break this up so quickly, but Mr. Scamander should rest.” Pomfrey said.

“We’ll come back tomorrow. Right, Sev?”

He nodded not paying any attention to the slip of his newfound nickname having an effect on any who heard it.

The infirmary had this habit of destroying time. As they left it didn’t go beyond his notice that the sky had darkened drastically.

“I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.” Harry said. “I suppose you will be sending me off to bed.”

That is exactly what he should do, but he didn't want to say goodbye to Harry just yet. The events of the day replaying in his mind came to a stop at the memory of Harry holding the infant. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. He had to do something to quiet his heart and mind. Bidding Harry a good night wouldn’t do that.

“Sev?”

“I don’t think either of us will sleep right away from all the excitement.”

“You’re right.”

He turned to look at the sky which had taken on the veil of early night. It was a night that felt crisp and somehow new, though he logically knew it was the same as the night before. Even so he felt the need to stroll tonight. A leisurely stroll which wasn’t motivated by punishing students out after curfew. And he felt even more compelled to bring Harry along.

“I will be taking a stroll.” He stated.

“Is that an invitation?”

“You may take it any way you wish.” He began to walk ahead of the stunned Gryffindor.

Harry accidentally brushed up against him as he turned towards the Great Lake. Without explanation he took Harry’s hand. To take someone's hand with the intention of just holding that person’s hand was something he hadn’t done before. He’d snatched troublemakers by the wrist in order to instill fear. He’d shook hands to show gratitude. This was new. Whenever they had touched hands it had been because of Harry’s accord not his own. The weight of Harry’s hand in his own was comforting. Daringly he looked at the Gryffindor. Harry’s cheeks were colored as those emerald eyes looked up from their joined hands. A smile tugged on his face, but he remained control. His thumping heart on the other hand couldn’t be silenced. Silently he continued to walk. Harry strolled besides him hand in hand. The wind swept his hair as they walked along the lake. How things had gotten to this point was more or less a mystery. Thinking about the possible turns that had led to this would only lead him in circles. Regardless he had no intention to put an end to this moment. Even though he still held the belief that he didn’t deserve this, Harry’s bright glimmering emerald eyes kept him as he was. Their reflections danced along the waters’ edge under the moonlight.

“Harry.” The name slipped out of its own volition. He had no words to say in this moment. He kept thinking about how Harry held the newborn. In that short moment he could see how seemingly endless the Gryffindor’s affection was for the new life.

“Severus....I...” Harry pushed back some of the wild tresses that obscured the glass framed eyes. “I...”

There wasn’t anything for Harry to say, those emerald eyes said enough. The question was clear on that face. And for once he felt that he could give in to the pleading expression. He couldn’t give Harry everything he deserved. But as they moved closer to one another he grew tired of his own excuses. The cold air hand no effect on them as their joined hands naturally interlocked. Without words. Without hesitation. Without a feeling of guilt for giving in, he leaned down to place his lips lightly onto Harry’s. Their fourth kiss. This time he didn’t move away as Harry’s hands moved to bring him closer. Tonight he was done with being stubborn. This night with the fresh air and the stars shining everything felt new. It was almost as if he were being given a new start. A new life reflecting the one he saw in Erised. For tonight he chose to be a part of this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! Following the tradition I post a chapter every year on this day. Hope you all enjoyed it. There were somethings taken out during the editing process,but I like how it all turned out.  
> A big thank you to all who read and comment!  
> Until next time have a great day/week.


	16. Decisions

“Harry.” Severus’s low baritone voice called his name over the pounding of his heart.

Harry moved in closer wanting nothing more than to feel the man’s touch.  The moon sat in the sky behind Severus illuminating his pale skin. Their hands pressed closer together.  Severus’s gaze held a tenderness that pulled at his heart. Words rested on the tip of his tongue but nothing could express everything he was feeling at this moment. Like a magnet he was being pulled closer and closer. There was no need to ask the taller man to bridge their slight height gap as without hesitation Severus leaned down to tentatively place his lips onto his own. His whole body felt electrified. Wrapping his arms around Severus’s neck he gently pulled the man’s lips closer. Severus’s hands wrapped around the small of his back. He leaned further into the kiss with the knowledge that these hands wouldn’t push him away.

Harry woke from the wonderful dream. Eyes meeting the blurry dormitory he huffed at waking just as the dream was getting good. Adjusting himself he hoped to drift back into that dream. As he was about to close his eyes once again he remembered that it hadn’t been a dream at all. Last night he had actually walked hand in hand with Severus along the lake and Severus HAD kissed him. Those lips had pressed into his own without his begging. Severus had kissed him without any excuse to do so.  

Tearing off the covers he leapt out of bed. There was no sense in reliving memories when he could easily let the man reclaim his mouth. Maybe after a heated snog they would go visit Newt and Mr. Graves.

 

Guilt didn’t hit suddenly once Severus woke as he had expected.  His sleep had been restful without a nightmare to disturb him. In fact, no dreams whatsoever came begging for interpretation. Now as he went about his daily routine he thought of last nights’ actions. Thought of how he had held Harry’s hand while strolling besides the lake. Harry’s hand in his own felt as if they were made to fit around each other. Of course the more logical side of him knew that wasn’t possible. They were just hands, yet in that moment he could feel something between their touch. Something that he hadn’t felt with anyone else before. And their kiss.... The first kiss he had initiated.  He could still feel traces of that light pressure against his mouth. Bring his hand to his lips he reminisced on how that chaste kiss hadn’t lasted long but had filled him with a feeling that momentarily wiped away all his worries. It had felt right.

“What am I going to do now?” He asked his lonely chambers.

He slumped in his chair gazing into the fireplace.

There was no way he could continue as he had been, pushing aside what was growing between him and Harry. He had been the one to initiate last night’s actions. There wasn’t much he could blame his sudden show of affection on. Harry wouldn’t accept excuses and neither would he. That kiss had been His decision. Severus couldn’t recall the last time he had made his own decision. Nearly all of his actions were guided by the orders he followed whether it be Albus’s or The Dark Lord’s. Over the years he hadn’t had a single moment that wasn’t controlled by someone. Last night had been different.

Severus could feel his usual mindset take control over this dream-like haze that he had been moving through this morning. Guilt came in gradually as if he suddenly found himself in quicksand. All the struggling would only serve to make him sink further. He felt guilt for what his actions meant. One side of him whispered how it could be considered a moment of weakness. It was far easier to deal with a temporary slip in judgement than facing the  fact that he cared for Harry in a way that extended beyond protectiveness. Extended far from his duties to keep the Wizarding World’s hope from falling into the hands of The Dark Lord. But it was too late to lie to himself. Those lies couldn’t stand against glimmering emerald eyes.

 He cared for Harry. He wouldn’t claim to love the young man. Love still wasn’t something he deserved to experience. Even so he knew.... Knew what he felt, which made it frightening. Last night wasn’t a slip in judgement at all. It wasn’t a mistake. It was a decision that he had made.

Even so, he wasn’t worthy of chaste kisses from the young man. Harry was far too young to possibly truly want to be with someone like him. Who in their right minds would want to be with him? Time would pass and Harry would leave the memories of them locked up in the back of his head or worse obliviate them. It would be too selfish to ask for a life that resembled the vision the mirror of Erised held. And yet... if this was true…any of this nonsense that felt completely fabricated...if this was real then he wanted to protect it.

“A new life" He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

He felt foolish for placing belief in that he was being granted a renewal of life. The world didn't change so easily. Change didn't occur suddenly if someone wanted it to. Things were how they were. Term would start up soon. Along with it would come the expectations of how things should be. How things use to be. Once the students returned he would be the dreaded Potion Professor and Harry would resume his role as school celebrity. That was how all of this was supposed to go. But some things were different now, even more so than how it had been. For one, his guests now has a newborn. How things were supposed to progress now? Would Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves continue to teach? He rather focus on the future of his two guests than his own.

He rested the palms of his hands to his temple. All this spiraling wasn’t helping.

The crackling fire turned into Albus’s image. “Severus would you meet with me in my office?”

He knew this was bound to happen. “Very well.” And with that Albus’s image returned to normal waves of the flame.

 

 

 

Draco glanced at the picture of himself with Ms. Zabini and Blaise again. Missing them grew more and more as time passed. He placed the picture right next to his own family portrait.  The two images were drastically different with his own family being so properly posed. Draco was so ready for those differences to be no more. Soon he would have the kind of love Blaise had with his mother. Familial love was something that he craved, especially after these few days.

With the Manor being devoid of his parents and the Thestral sighting he had grown concerned about them. What would he do if he wasn’t accepted by his family before his father was captured again or worse his father died on a Death Eater raid?  He didn’t like to think about it often but it was a large possibility that his family including Snape could be captured or killed at any moment. It was best not to think about that. He had already grieved over the loss of his father once. Never again did he want to go through that.

Tucking the images into his pocket gave him a sense of security as he made his way through the manor.

“Draco.”

He stumbled upon hearing his father’s voice from the study.  When had his father come back?

“Yes father?”

“Come in.”

He stepped into his father’s study. The house elf that often delivered his meals stood beside his father. The bandages on the creature's hands had taken on a dark brown reddish color. This creature must’ve recently received punishment. His father scowled at the creature as he allowed its dismissal. Thinking about what had earned the elf a punishment wasn’t important. What was important was that his father possibly was in a mood. This could mean several things but somehow always trickled down to annoyance at his godfather or the ministry.

“It is so hard to find good help these days.” His father sat further into his chair turning his cane in hand. “Wouldn’t you say so Draco?”

He had no idea what this was about. “House elves will never be sufficient.”

“As that might be I am talking about other matters.” The cane turned again. He watched the twisting decorative snake handle. “I thought by now...” his father drifted off before standing up. “That hardly matter now I suppose.”

He was completely lost.

“Draco,” His father rested a hand on his shoulder. “You will understand everything after tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” The hand left his shoulder.

“Tomorrow.” His father repeated. “Tomorrow will be the day you will join the prestigious ranks of Death Eaters.”

He could feel his legs slightly shake. With everything Snape had taught him he settled himself. “That is brilliant father.” He tried his best to pour as much excitement as he could into his words. And he was excited. Excited to get a loving father and be included more than he had been in years. Still he held fear of taking on the mark.

His father smiled. “I thought it would be best to have the honor bestowed before term restarted.” The pride in his father’s voice eased his previous fear.  He shouldn’t fear something that his father considered an honor, right?  “It shall be an intimate gather so there will be no interruptions on your special day.”

**_Your special day_** the voice in his head repeated. Without a doubt his father had pulled strings to do this for him. Promise or not he didn’t think The Dark Lord took requests often.  His father had done this for him. That meant his father loved him, didn’t it?

“Thank you father.”

“Soon you will be by my side.”

Accepted. He would be accepted. After tomorrow he would have a family. He would be loved again.

 

 

 

“Sev!” Harry called out as the door to Severus’s office opened with his touch.

 The room was empty. There was no indication that Severus had been here at all this morning. It was still early enough that Sev could’ve still be readying for breakfast. Taking a pinch of floo powder he tossed it into the fireplace that connected to Severus’s chambers.  Emerging from the fireplace on the other side he found Severus’s usual chair vacant.  He moved to the small kitchen attached. Empty. Without anyone else here these chambers felt unbearably lonely.

He knocked on Severus’s room.  “Sev? Are you in there?”

Silence.

“Why didn’t I grab the Marauder’s map today?” He grumbled to himself.

 

 

 

 

As Severus made his way to Albus’s office his paranoid mind wouldn’t stall in providing him a million ways the actions of last night would end up being a complete and utter blunder. If Albus knew of the kiss, which was almost a certainty at this point, then the old coot wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. Albus knowing wasn’t the worst on the ever growing list of what ifs. What if The Dark Lord got word about his second-hand Death Eater kissing The Chosen One? The next time he would be summoned The Dark Lord could kill him on sight for showing his true allegiance. There was no way he could possibly convince the mad dark wizard  that kissing The Chosen One was somehow a logical necessary move to bring about the end of the light side of the war. He wasn’t that skilled of a liar nor was The Dark Lord gullible enough.

It had been completely imbecilic to kiss Harry in the wide open like that. His only saving grace was the absence of students potentially stumbling upon the scene. Regardless if he ever wanted to kiss Harry again he would have to work harder to keep himself from doing so publicly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quiet the mental noise. He wasn’t sure if the mental noise would ever be silenced.

Straightening his spine he knocked on Albus’s office door.

“Ah Severus.” The wide smile gave it away far too quickly. The bastard knew.

“Headmaster.” He inclined his head in a small nod for formality sake.

“Isn’t today marvelous?”

“It is nearly the same as the day before.” He said dismissively.

“Come now Severus you must be in a jovial mood today after last night.” Albus’s eyes twinkled.

He kept his face void of any emotion. On the miniscule chance that Albus didn’t know he wasn’t going to offer up his admission on a silver platter to the old meddlesome coot.

“I’m speaking about Mr. Scamander’s newborn of course.” Albus smiled. Severus barely held back rolling his eyes at the blatant lie. “Babies can put anyone into a rather uplifting mood wouldn’t you say?”

He chose to remain silent.

“I have yet to pay them a visit.  Pomfrey assures me that the child is in good health.”

He could feel himself relax slightly at that news. Darion had appeared rather healthy, but he didn’t know much about newborns.  Pomfrey would have alerted him if his assistance was required.

“Was there a purpose to calling me other than giving out information I already know?”

“It must’ve been an exciting night. I wanted to see if there was anything you wanted to share.”

Blasted old coot.

“No.”

“If you say so.” Albus smiled. “If you are going to pay a visit to the infirmary please tell them I say congratulations. And feel free to use the floo connection.” he motioned to the fireplace.

He truly hated how Albus gave such passive aggressive orders.

Emerging on the other side of the connection he slowly left the confines of Madam Pomfrey’s office. Severus found himself hesitant to see the happy couple for a multitude of reasons. For one he was wary of the newborn. What was he supposed to do if the child looked at him like the day before? It was unnerving to be in a situation he didn’t know how to react to, which reminded him of Harry. What was he going to say if Harry was already accompanying the couple in adoring the child?  What was he supposed to say after last night? There were too many unknowns.

Stepping out he noted how quiet everything was. Far too quiet. Harry’s presence was nowhere to be seen. Harry’s absence was relief as well as worrisome. He would've thought Harry be cooing the child as soon as possible. Perhaps Harry was avoiding him. No, that was far too egocentric of a thought.

He approached with trepidation. The child laid in his bassinet besides the infirmary bed that had been enlarged to hold Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander. Both parents were completely unconscious. Their hands intertwined, which shimmered with a light tint of purple, no doubt the source of magic providing a safety barrier around their child.  The child was far quieter than he expected. He wasn’t sure if that was normal or not. Perhaps it was the unconscious barrier his parents provided that kept the small creature from getting riled up. Tiny eyes opened slightly wider as he got closer. One tiny little hand moved as if to wave a hello at him. The motion set a warm feeling in his chest. He nearly waved back, only managing to stop himself from looking like a complete idiot. Instead he moved towards the barrier.  Severus expected the barrier to push him away yet it did nothing as he now stood directly besides the bassinet. A toothless grin greeted him. Darion was indeed a fitting name for the infant.

“You have been born into a rather overwhelmingly loving family Darion.” He looked over at the couple still in deep sleep.  “I have never said this before,” He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. “Do grown up to be like your parents.”

The toothless grin widen causing his lip to turn upwards a fraction.

“You really are a softie under all that dark fabric aren’t you Mr. Snape?” Credence Scamander’s voice came from behind.

Turning he shot an icy glare at the man. No one should’ve seen him like this. And no one in the whole world would accuse him of being soft. “Come again?” He sneered pressing the tip of his wand to the man’s throat. He had half a mind to obliviate the memory from this man.

“I said nothing.” Credence Scamander smiled.

He lowered his wand. It wouldn’t be a great sight if either one of his parents awoke to their older son being threatened.  

Looking over Credence Scamander there was nothing out of the usual. He still was suspicious of the sudden departure. “I wasn’t aware of your return.”

“I appear when I’m needed.” Credence Scamander reached over to pick up Darion. “I will be kicking myself for a millennia for missing my little brother’s birth. Rolf is upset about missing it too.” Credence bounced slightly as Darion started to fuss. This image held no comparison to when Harry carried little Darion.  Where was Harry?

With one inhaled breath the small child let out a cry.

“DARION!” Mr. Scamander woke with a start.

Mr. Graves jumped into action of their peace being disturbed; wand in hand and looking for the threat. Both parents visibly eased as they took in their surroundings. Credence placed little Darion into Mr. Scamander’s arms as Mr. Graves settled his wand into his holster.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry mommy is here.” Newt cuddled his weeping child. “Mommy's here.” He repeated caressing Darion’s soft cheek.

Darion settled down pressing his head against his chest. Tiny hands begging for food pulled at his hospital gown. This beautiful life made him smile. Darion nudged against him. “You must be very hungry.”

Percival’s hand laid on top of his, preventing him from moving the cloth out of Darion’s way. He looked up to catch the discomfort on Mr. Snape’s face as the man averted his eyes.

“I will leave.” Mr. Snape said focusing his eyes on Percival.

He gave Mr. Snape an apologetic smile. Personally he didn’t mind if Mr. Snape decided to stay. Breastfeeding wasn’t something to feel ashamed about. It was natural and embarrassment over something like this went away some time ago when raising Credence.  Credence had been a very hungry child.

“I only came to relay a congratulations from the Headmaster.”

“As if you didn't want to look at my adorable baby brother.” Credence smirked.

Without another word Mr. Snape turned on his heels and left. He hoped that he hadn’t made the man too uncomfortable and that wherever Mr. Snape was going Harry would be there to keep him company.

Darion nudged him again.

 

 

 

“When did you get back Credence?” Percival asked looking over his son’s somewhat disheveled appearance.

“Late last night. I couldn’t wait to say hello to my little brother.” Credence paused to look at him. “You may hex me now for not being here.”

 The remorse in his son’s voice was heartbreaking.

Percival had hoped that when the time had come Credence would’ve been there for the birth. In fact there had been a few moments in life that had gone by without Credence. Each of those moments hurt. It had been hard once Credence had grown into an adult leaving them with an empty nest for some time before returning with the news of Rolf’s birth. He had missed being a parent, especially when caring for another living thing prevented him from suffocating himself in work as he had done for years before falling for Newt. He adored being a grandparent, but with Credence’s job and Rolf attending school there had been barely anytime as a whole family. If it weren’t for meeting Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape they wouldn’t have had the opportunity to be together like this.

He moved closer to Credence, who had lost the provoking nature he showed Mr. Snape only a moment earlier. There were times that their son was a mirror image of Newt; head downcast eyes barely keeping their contact with him. He could never be upset at this face no matter how much time had passed. He loved his son.   “It’s okay.” He enveloped his son into a tight hug.

“What matters is that you're here now.” He could hear the soft smile in Newt’s voice.

“I still feel horrible for not being here.”

Credence wasn’t at fault for leaving. Their son had been stuck with the task to assure that everything would be alright for their arrival at the lodgings the Headmaster had agreed to.

 “What you were doing for your little brother was important.” He gave a reassuring squeeze to Credence’s shoulder.

“You couldn’t have known that Darion would arrive while you were away.” Newt added.

Credence nodded wiping away some stray tears just like when he was a child. “The safe house is nearly ready. The blood wards are secure. I’m sure you will be adding on more when you get there though.”

“When do you think the house will be ready?” He asked.

“A few days to make sure everything is secured as possible. There's even a nearby location where a few Aurors are stationed. A medi-witch from St. Mungo's will be staying there too.”

It was reassuring to know the Headmaster was true to his word. Although Percival knew he would feel somewhat better if it was his own Aurors stationed to protect his family. His subordinates, although at times were chaotic, were strong wizards and witches on the battlefield. And after spending some time here at Hogwarts he felt rather homesick for the Big Apple. New York wasn’t the place to raise their newborn. Neither was a safe house, but they would make do.

“The sooner the better.” Thinking about the impending war put him on edge. There was no way he was going to let his family be stuck in the middle of a battle.

“Percival you know we can't leave yet.”

“You’re right I can't in good conscience leave a job unfinished.”

There was still work to be done before he could retreat to a safe house.

 

 

 

Severus’s mind was back to thinking about Harry the second he had turned to exit the infirmary. Where was Harry?  What happened to Harry? Did he somehow get trapped on the infuriating moving stairs? Was he hurt? Were only some of the many questions that bounced in his head.

Long strides were most likely taking him to Gryffindor Tower where he was bound to find the missing Gryffindor. Turning the corner something hit him, stopping his stride instantly.

“Severus.” Harry’s eyes glimmered as they fell on him.

 His heart stopped momentarily. How could he look at him like that? What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to return that kind of look? Severus didn’t think himself capable of creating that type of look.

He took a step back. Clearly Harry was in a rush to visit the renewed parents.

He let his eyes rake over Harry looking for any signs that would provide clues to why the young man hadn’t gone for a visit first thing in the morning. As far as he could see there was nothing indicating of a nightmare or anything else that might cause concern.

“Mr. Scamander is the midst of feeding Darion.” He informed.

“Oh.” Harry’s cheeks tinted slightly. “Ummm....so...ummm...” Harry bit his bottom lip.

His fingers itched to soothe those lips. A deep want to be near Harry, to hold and to kiss him nagged. There was fear in giving into the way he felt for Harry again. Fear of it being manipulated. Fear of losing it. He didn’t deserve this. How could a man like him deserve someone like Harry? **_Excuses._** The voice was right hadn’t he grown tired of these same excuses that led him in never ending circles?

He scolded his face even more so that Harry couldn’t read what was going on in his mind.

Harry’s eyes didn’t leave his face. That wild hair far more unruly than the previous day spoke loudly about the young man’s excitement to visit the newest member to Hogwarts. That would have to wait for now. “Have you eaten already?”

Harry shook his head. “Have you?”

“I have not.”

He didn’t know why he had practically suggested they eat together. Rarely did he eat this early. But what else was he able to suggest? They couldn’t wait around the infirmary. And being alone in either his chambers or out on a morning stroll was pushing temptation.

“I could ask Dobby to make some scones.” Harry smiled.

Thinking that wouldn’t be too bad he nodded. His fingertips stroke Harry’s backhand as he moved ahead. Holding hands in the open was not going to happen now. He listened to the pattern of Harry’s footsteps keeping up with his long strides.

 

 

 

Severus moved too fast. Harry had thought so the night before, but this morning he was practically out of breath keeping up with the man. He knew that Severus wasn’t running, but that brisk walking might as well be an all-out run. How was it possible for Sev to move so fast without creating a sound? And why was he in such a rush? It wasn’t as if they had to beat the rush to the Great Hall.

“You seem exhausted.” Severus commented when he managed to walk besides him.

“Not everyone can move as fast as you. Would it kill you to slow down?”

“I will not test that theory.” Severus smirked.

“Git.” He mumbled.

As they continued on their way he noticed that Severus did manage to slow down a little. Coming across a dead end Severus tapped certain stones that opened a tunnel directly into the kitchens. He’d seen this shortcut on the Marauders map, but never used it.

“I didn’t think you’d know about this shortcut.”

“Did you forget that I have been in this castle far much longer than you.” Severus mocked.

They moved through the small tunnel into the kitchen. He expected to see a sea of house elves moving about, but when they entered he only saw one carrying a pot.

“P...professor Snape.” The house elf nearly froze at the sight of them. Fear beyond measure was in those large eyes. He wanted to tell the elf that Sev didn’t mean any harm. Before he could say a word Severus already started to speak.

“Do not worry your little head. Mr. Potter is not here to serve detention.”

“Oh.” The house elf looked relieved. “What can I do for you?”

“If it’s not too much trouble could we have some scones?” He asked the unknown elf.

“Not at all.” The house elf perked up.

Sev motioned for him to sit on the medium-sized table tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. This was probably where some of the house elves ate during breaks.

“The house elves that run the kitchen are rather concerned about their space.” Sev started to explain his unasked question. “One could argue that they are traumatized about others entering here. There was an incident several years back where some students were assigned to cook for detention, which led to a disasterly state of their kitchens and nearly half the school sent into the infirmary for food poisoning.”

“That makes sense. I had to use the Room of Requirements when I made those scones for you.”

He looked around the kitchen which was practically empty. Perhaps the other elves were doing other tasks in the castle this morning. There were only a few people here after all. “So is this where you go when you’re not in the Great Hall?” He couldn’t help asking.

“No.”

The curt answer made him worried. Severus seemed to be far more guarded today.   “I thought ...well since you seemed to be familiar with all this.” He motioned to their surroundings.

“Currently when I’m absent from the head table I’m working or .... Otherwise engaged. There was a time however brief where I dined here as a student.”

Although Harry wasn’t Hermione levels of genius he could figure out a possible reason for why Severus wouldn't be too keen about dining in the Great Hall.

He bit his lip worried that he had unintentionally upset Severus.

 

 

 

There was that horrible habit again. Maybe he should’ve taken Harry back to his chambers to eat. Being here was obviously making the young man nervous.  No it wasn’t their location, no doubt the young man would make any space in Hogwarts a comforting one. He was making Harry engage in that lip biting. He shouldn’t have said anything about his past. But Harry had asked and he felt that he could share some snippets of his school life. Harry already knew about some of his most painful memories.

“Here you are.” The house elf laid down a platter of scones and two goblet of pumpkin juice.

As the house elf went back to moving around with her duties he made sure that no one would hear them if Harry decided to strike a conversation, which no doubt would happen. The young man couldn’t sit and eat in silence. Then again eating in complete silence didn’t seem that appealing right now.

 Harry inched a little closer.  He inched away.

“Why did you do that?”

“I'm not an affectionate man.” He scowled. Simply because the house elf couldn’t hear them didn’t mean their actions couldn’t be seen. He already swore to himself that he wouldn’t do anything out in the open. It would get back to Albus and he didn’t want the headache.

 

 

 

Harry chuckled. “You were more than capable of kissing me and holding my hand last night.”

Severus’s face went blank. The man was trying to hide behind that emotionless mask again. Knowing that hurt a little. He knew Severus wasn’t going to suddenly start snogging him at every opportunity, still he had thought they had moved past the point where he was kept just at the edge of Severus’s emotional barriers. Harry had to remind himself of how hard it was for himself to come to the terms that people could actually like him. After effects of abuse was a monster that didn't disappear so easily. Certain things could be so ingrained that it came back in moments that you never wanted it to. He had to be understanding towards Severus. Severus had already opened up so much to him in a short time.

“Harry.”

He loved the way Severus said his name. How amazing was it that not too long ago the man only addressed him as Mr. Potter scornfully. Never again did he want to be called by his surname. Hearing his name so carefully spoken in that low baritone was one sound he hoped to hear over and over again.

“Yes Sev?”

Severus’s eyes shifted about the room suspiciously.  Long elegant fingers touched his. Gently his right hand was removed from the table top to rest on the bench they were sitting on.

“Hurry and eat so you can visit Darion.”

Harry smiled not willing to point out that eating would be semi difficult eating with his non dominant hand. It might’ve been his imagination but Severus’s face looked like it held the faintest of blush as he tensely pick at his scone.

 

 

 

 

Draco ran his fingers down the portkey that would take him back to the Zabini estate. It had been decided tomorrow he would be taking on the Dark Mark. Although he couldn’t tell anyone about it he wanted to see Blaise one last time. Blaise probably wouldn’t love him once he took the mark. Everything that he had, a boyfriend, a friend could vanish. But he was going to gain a family out of it. A family that he hadn’t been part of in so long. And maybe he wouldn’t lose Blaise. Blaise had always remained neutral in things. Maybe if he explained things he wouldn’t lose one of the best things in his life. Just maybe. Maybes couldn’t be counted on so he decided. He decided in the same moment that he agreed to his father’s request. If he did end up losing Blaise he wanted to spend at least a few more moments with his boyfriend.

Closing his eyes he unwrapped the portkey and was whisked away.

Seeing the Zabini estate made him smile. It was like a fond dream that had appeared right when he needed it. Days that had passed by now felt like years as he made his way to the front door. The house elf let him without a second thought. He thought it strange how the creature didn’t alert the Ms. Zabini of his presence. He hoped that it was alright that he had used the portkey to return here. Blaise’s letter said he was welcomed, but he didn’t want to be a pest. Without anyone to greet him at the front door he made his way to the guest room.

He found Blaise sitting in the room looking through pictures.  Blaise looked to be in a pit of despair flipping to another photo. “Who was at the door?” His boyfriend asked without looking up.

“No one in particular.”

Eyes ripped away from the photos. Blaise moved quickly to take a hold of him. Relief filled his body as they embraced. It was a hug that was meant for someone who had been gone for so long.

“I missed you.” Blaise said once they separated.

It really seemed as if he had been away for years the way Blaise stared at him.

“I was gone for only a short time.”

“Are you saying that you didn't miss me?” Blaise asked leaning in close.

“Not at all.” He teased leaning in to meet those luscious lips.

Hands started to go into his hair, pressing their bodies closer. His heart was beating so much that he didn’t think he’d be able to hear any other sound for the rest of his life. He wanted Blaise more now than he ever did. This might be their only chance.

“Ahem.” Ms. Zabini cleared her throat.

“Mother.” Blaise grumbled at the woman standing in the doorway with a small smile.

“I wanted to welcome our guest back, but I can see you are doing a decent job of expressing how much his presence was missed in these few days.”

“Forgive me.” He spoke in his utmost formal tone while straightening himself.

“Come let’s get something to eat.” Ms. Zabini smiled. “I would like to properly welcome you back. And you’ll need the energy.”

 

 

 

When they entered the infirmary Harry noticed Dumbledore talking to Newt and Mr. Graves. Severus seemed to tense at Dumbledore's presence he wondered why. Of course he couldn’t ask. Their walk here had been silent although not completely horrible since he was able to walk side by side without calling for Severus to slow down like before. Their hands occasionally brushing up against each other’s.

“Hello Harry.” Newt smiled.

 “Hello.” He beamed at the way little Darion cooed in Newt’s arms.

There would never be a day where seeing the baby wouldn’t make him smile. Looking at Severus he caught the faintest spark in those dark eyes landing on Darion.

“I am so glad that you two have come. I was just talking things over with Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander on what’s to come.” Dumbledore said.

Severus didn’t look at all happy.

“And what is to become of the new parents?” Severus asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.  He swore that Severus was going to burn holes in Dumbledore’s hat with his powerful glares.

“We will be continuing your lessons on Combined Magic for a little longer Mr. Snape.” Newt said proudly.

Severus arched his brow. “Do you think that wise?”

“We will be continuing.” Mr. Graves stated giving a small nod to his husband. “Mr. Potter will be your partner instead of my husband.”

“And what of the replacements for these lessons?”

“In due time Severus.” Dumbledore assured them. “I must go. Do take care Mr. Scamander.”

“Yes.” Newt said looking down at Darion.

 

 

 

Severus could feel the anger rising again as it seemed Dumbledore once again was slipping away from his responsibilities. It was agreed that the happy couple would be taken care of after the child’s birth. If the old coot didn’t hold up the end of the bargain he just might kill him.

“Mr. Snape it was our own decision to continue with the lessons.” Mr. Graves informed.

“Credence has been working with Dumbledore's help to create a safe house.” Mr. Scamander said.

If that were the case then the old coot was holding up his end of the deal.

“Do you really have to leave?” Harry asked.

He looked at the two wizards and then Darion. Darion’s toothless grin again tugged at his heart. “They do.”

Harry’s eyes looked at him sadly.

“It won’t be for a few days.” Mr. Scamander gave an apologetic smile.

“I expect the two of you to leave the moment the safe house is ready.” He looked over at the small child. This child needed to be kept safe. Hogwarts wouldn’t remain safe forever. Technically Hogwarts hadn’t been safe since the attendance of Harry. Things such as a troll in the dungeons and giant snake creatures in the plumbing hadn’t been an issue the years prior to Harry’s arrival, although those threats were already taken care of. Regardless he would rest easier once this family was safely out of the war. If only he could hide Harry somewhere secured as well.

“We will. I however, refuse to leave without completing teaching you two how to combine magic.” Mr. Graves declared.

He understood Mr. Graves’s need to complete this task. It was important possibly lifesaving technique. A lesson that Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander were teaching in hopes that it would be enough against The Dark Lord. This was the only way these two could help the war effort without running the risk of being on the receiving end of a killing curse. These two wanted to protect them as much as their own family.  He hadn’t met too many people like that. He understood the need to save and protect as many people as possible. “Very well.”

“We can,” Mr. Scamander yawned. “We can start up tomorrow.”

“If you are up for it.” Mr. Graves placed a kiss on the back of Mr. Scamander’s hand.

“You should rest for now.” He said actively ignoring the hopeful way Harry was looking at the couple.

“Stay.” Mr. Scamander insisted meekly.

"I don't think that necessary."

"You make it sound like you're not welcomed.” Sapphire eyes met to pierce his. “Mr. Snape you are always welcomed.”

He looked away. He had to. Severus didn't know his role in all of this. He had assisted in naming the child, but that was as much as he would allow himself to be attached. There was no designated reason to become attached. No clear rules of how to operate. It was almost like when the Malfoys had named him godfather to Draco. He hadn't known what to do back then either. Godfather was merely a title for the Malfoys to give him to stay in good grace. A simple title with a minor obligation to attend a dinner here or there at Malfoy manor.  As Draco grew he decided to protect him. As a godfather he made it his mission to keep Draco out of The Dark Lord’s hands, which wasn’t a request by either parent. He had no title within this family.

The case, which he hadn't noticed until now, laying besides the bed shook before the top popped open. Neither parent seemed concerned as something began to emerge from it.

"I finally got the camera away from your Niffler." Credence Scamander announced. "Couldn't stay away could you Mr. Snape."

He would roll his eyes if the action wouldn't be pointed out as childish.

 

 

 

Newt caught the smile on Percival's face at Credence’s taunt. They should be nicer to Mr. Snape.

"Don't forget me." He heard called from the case.

He couldn't wait until he was given the clear to go back and check on his creatures. If it didn't run the risk of getting him expelled from school again he would let some of his magical beast friends out.

Credence helped Rolf out of the case with a tripod he had asked for. "Hello Professor. Hi Harry."

"Hey Rolf." Harry smiled.

"Gather around for the picture." Credence motioned for everyone to move in.

Rolf stood between him and Percival. He tried his best to keep Darion facing the camera. Credence motioned again for Harry and Mr. Snape to join them.

Harry stood on his other side of his bed, but Mr. Snape remained in his spot.

"Mr. Snape join us." He called out.

He felt Percival’s presence leave him momentarily as his husband fetched Mr. Snape. Newt knew Percival could've easily used wandless magic to bring the man to them. Instead Percival tapped the man on his shoulder.

"You’re a part of this family so get used to it."

"Once you're in the scrapbook you can never be taken out." credence agreed as he set the camera.

"Come on Sev." Harry said outstretching his hand.

Without much reluctance Mr. Snape stood by Harry and Percival returned besides him.

"Alright on the count of three. One..." Credence ran to his spot.

The flash went off and Newt could feel his eyes grow heavy again. Newt could barely keep his eyes open as Percival took Darion out of his arms. With everyone here he felt at peace.  Listening to the sounds of everyone’s voices he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

They stayed with the insistence that them being there wasn’t disturbing Newt’s sleep. Harry couldn’t help steal glances at Mr. Graves combing his hands through Newt’s hair as Rolf recounted what happened while they were gone. He didn’t pay much attention as he moved his focus from Mr. Graves and Newt to Credence holding Darion to Severus. Severus eyes fell on him a few times as Credence chatted with him. He wondered what was going on in that mind now.

"You know I don't think I could see professor Snape as a bad person." Rolf said suddenly. "I mean my grandparents talked about him being rough around the edges but a good person. When I came to school I was convinced they were mistaken, but everything they told me about you was right. Still he was a scary professor. Over break I understood what they always told me. He's a good man."

"It took me awhile to figure that out too." He looked over at Sev catching his eyes for a split second.

Severus nodded to Credence and then Mr. Graves before moving towards them.

“I will be taking my leave. Keep an eye on those grandfathers of yours.”

“Will do professor.”

Severus turned to make his exit.

“I’m going to leave with too. Is that okay Rolf?”

“Go. I have to help my dad feed the beasts.”

Giving a quick wave to the rest of the family he chased after Sev. Catching up to Severus was easy. He either was getting faster or Severus was walking slowly in hopes that he would leave after him. Harry hoped for the latter.  He moved closer towards Severus hoping that spending time with the Scamanders had ignited a need to be more intimate as it had within him.

“I thought you would stay.”

“I was hoping for another nightly stroll.” He hinted.

“Not tonight. It is unwise to stroll out in the open during a full moon.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“If you wish we may go to my chambers to talk.”

“What about my curfew?”

“Don’t pretend that you are going to abide school rules now.”

Harry laughed.

Once again they were walking in silence. Harry kept hoping that Severus would take his hand. It didn’t happen. Severus was definitely more guarded than before. It was as if the man thought the walls had eyes and were judging them. He couldn’t help himself from sighing once they made it to Severus’s chambers. He wanted to snog. Never in his life did he want to snog someone as bad as he wanted to snog Severus. Now that they were back in his chambers Sev seemed to relax. Maybe now they would snog. Severus did invite him down here to “talk”.

“Care to enlighten me on the reason behind that sigh.” Severus said taking up his usual chair.

“You really brought me down here to talk?” He asked once it looked like Sev wasn’t going to get up from his chair at any moment to surprise him with a kiss.

“Much has happened which hadn’t been discussed. Is there some other definition to the word talk that I am unaware of?”

He flopped onto the couch across of Severus. “I thought... I mean. Never mind.” He blushed.

Severus was staring at him now, clearly searching for something.  He allowed the man to search his embarrassed face for what he was looking for. Perhaps he should just ask Severus to kiss him again.

“What exactly are you asking for?” Severus whispered.“I can’t give you what Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander have.”

“I think you could.” He looked directly into Severus’s eyes. There was still hints of emotion in there telling him that the man was trying not to push him away. “I want a chance. A chance to be Harry and Severus, two people who care about each other.” He moved closer. “All I am asking for is a chance to be together.”

“You will come to regret such a short sighted request. For all you know tomorrow you could want nothing more to do with me.”

“That won’t happen.”  He shook his head. “If...if things somehow don’t work out then we can be friends.” Severus gave him an unconvinced look. “I mean it Sev. Though...” He traced his fingers across Severus’s “I don’t want to be just friends. I love you.”

 

 

 

Severus watched Harry’s fingers. He wanted this. That much was clear but could he actually have it? Mr. Graves, Mr. Scamander, Albus and even Draco told him that he could pursue something with Harry. Yet he didn’t believe them, not fully. Much like he couldn’t believe Harry when the young man told him he was loved. Severus cursed his upbringing for making that particular emotion seem like some fleeting thing that was possessed by the lucky few.  Or worse something that was only used for manipulation. Love. Happiness. What was that supposed to feel like? Harry said the word a lot but he didn’t know how to respond. Love.  He had nothing to compare it to, not really. He tried to compare it to the faint traces of happiness he had felt being Lilly’s friend. She had been kind to him. She had talked to him when no one else had, but that wasn’t love. He appreciated everything she had done while they were friends even with the growing distance between them.

Love. He didn’t understand it. He knew that he had loved his mother. All he knew of love was the pain that was gapping when that loved one was gone...like his mother. Based on the inklings that he allowed himself to feel for Harry he knew that if the young man were to disappear from his life he would be in ruins. Already there was a space in his mind and heart that the dunderhead Gryffindor occupied. Those spaces had to be protected. He had to protect Harry. How? How was he supposed to do that? All these years he saved the reckless student from one event to the next, but that had been easy compared to this. Before all this he could move like a shadow in the background keeping Harry safe without making it known.

That only had worked because he could keep Harry and everyone else at arm’s length. Well-crafted emotional barriers and a reputation of disdain helped him be who he needed to be in order to perform his duties as a spy. Things were different, they had been since the beginning of Harry’s poisoning. The events that led him to this moment chiseled away at his barriers causing horrible memories to come into the light, but had left him open to receiving people. To receiving forms of affection that he thought would never be gifted to him.

He couldn’t push Harry away. It was difficult, pushing people away was far too easy for someone who had lived through years of isolation. Harry deserved better. Far better. He shouldn't be pushed away. The voices in his head constantly telling him that he wasn't worthy of love would never be silenced, they had lived in his head for far too long. Still, there was a new voice, a voice sometimes heard within that mix, Harry’s voice repeating **_I love you_** sweetly that it ached and he craved it. He craved those three frightening words in the same way he craved the light touches of their hands pressed together or their lips chaste kiss. But he was cautious. Far too cautious to show what these things brought up in him. He didn't deserve it but he wanted it. Wanted every possible moment like this to not fade away.

Pushing Harry away would make it all fade away. He didn’t want that. A decision had been made that night, it was his past and self-doubt that put it up for debate. The decision had been made by his heart because his head was too filled with harsh words of the past and regrets that would never be fixed.  He would honor that decision. He had to there was no other choice. No other choice but to try.

“It worries me when you get lost in your mind.” Harry said softly squeezing his hand.

“It’s called thinking, something you don’t do enough of.”

Harry chuckled. “You think far too much.” Harry’s fingers continued to run up and down the back of his hand. The motion was by far the most soothing thing he had experienced.

“You want a chance?”

“A chance for this. For us.”

He took a moment to catch his breath. Those emerald eyes were teaming with hope and worry. **_I love you_** Harry’s voice echoed in his head.

“Do not expect too much from me.” His hand caressed Harry’s before intertwining their fingers.

“For now,” Harry smiled, “this is enough.”

Was it enough? He couldn’t give the intimacy that Harry would eventually seek. When would being with the dungeon bat cease to be good enough?

His free hand moved through Harry’s wild locks slowly. Emerald eyes so bright glittered behind those rounded frames. Letting his hand drift from Harry’s tresses he cupped the younger man’s face. The thumping of a heart could be felt, he wasn’t too sure whose pulse it was. He wanted to kiss Harry again. Wanted to kiss him and keep him safely within the confines of his chambers.

“I love you.” Harry whispered.

Almost instinctually he stalled at the admission. He couldn’t return those words right now.  Dropping his hand from Harry’s face he moved back a little. Merlin knew he needed to gain some self-control.

“You,” He cleared his throat before continuing. “You may stay the night here.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes glimmered with something that he interpreted as mischief.

“On the couch.” He quickly added before Harry’s mind created some scheme or another. Neither of them were ready for much more than what they currently had. He definitely wasn’t ready. Everything about interacting with people who actually seemed to tolerate his presence was still off putting. Far too many years had been spent with the fact that he was the most hated professor at Hogwarts and not the best company to keep. Not even Death Eaters liked him. Which all had been perfectly fine before Potter had become Harry. Before he had set to the task of saving a life he had fought to protect. Before running into a meek magizoologist and a business-like American. Before all of these things he had been isolated and cast aside at nearly every turn in his life. Regrets that were etched into his heart wretched the past leaving him to wallow in a never ending loneliness. Harry changed that.  Silently he promised that he would forever protect the young man who had the ability to do the impossible.

 

 

 

Spending time with Ms. Zabini had dragged on. He enjoyed talking with her, but he could feel the impatience building up inside. Every smile or comment Blaise made added on to the impatience. Ms. Zabini probably could tell, not that he was hiding it at all. There was no reason to hide his feelings here. The moment Ms. Zabini excused herself for the night Blaise took a hold of his hand and raced up the stairs to the guest room.

“Should we continue what my mother interrupted earlier?” Blaise asked as he inched closer.

Draco knew he loved Blaise. Knew that possibly this could be the last time he’d ever kiss his boyfriend again. All the teasing quips would not be allowed to come out now.  

He placed his lips onto Blaise’s with a small amount of force. He wanted to tell Blaise that he loved him. He wasn’t sure if that would be too hurtful once Blaise broke off their relationship. But he did love Blaise. He wasn’t going to let those words go unspoken and fill him with regret for the rest of his life. Blaise needed to know. Needed to know that he returned his love.

“I love you.” He whispered.

He could feel Blaise lose restraint, gripping him by the shoulder and pinning him to the wall. As his boyfriend pressed his their lips harder something felt off again. It was a feeling that he hadn’t given much thought about for a while. He had brushed it off each time. The way the alarms went off in his head couldn’t be ignored this time. This time the odd feeling was far too familiar. A feeling that he had recently experienced around certain individuals.  In midst of Blaise pressing his lips hard against his own Draco’s fingers explored the other’s arms. This time he knew what it was. His body was protesting to let this action continue while his mind screamed for him to move away. His mind was going to win out on this argument. He needed to know for sure. Once his worries were proven wrong then he could go back to being happy with Blaise.

“Blaise.” He panted.

“What is it?” Blaise asked moving to suck his neck.

This had to be stopped before he got carried away. Before these actions clouded his mind in that lovely haze. Forcefully he pushed his boyfriend back. Seeing Blaise looking almost unable to stop himself sent a rush of lust through him, but his mind still protested. He had an idea of what was off about his boyfriend’s magic now. Hoping to Merlin that he was wrong he looked into the lust filled eyes of his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Blaise asked again this time more concerned.

Reaching towards the long sleeve of Blaise’s buttoned shirt his heart was beating for an entirely different reason than seconds before.

“Draco.” Blaise placed his hand on his. Fear was in those eyes. Forcefully he pushed the sleeve up to reveal Blaise’s forearm.

“Blaise...” Draco whispered while looking down at the image of a snake slipping out of the mouth of a skull upon Blaise’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.   
> I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I try to update at least once a month,but after "A New Life" I was spent and work got in the way of writing. It took a long time for me to put this chapter together especially since some scenes were written a while back when the original plot of this story didn't include the Christmas and new years chapter. I am amazed at how much these characters have changed since the original plot draft.   
> I know some of you are wanting to hex me for this cliffhanger. Rest assured that I have a size able chunk of the next chapter drafted out so it won't be twenty years until the next update.   
> I can't wait to read some of your reactions/ thoughts on this chapter.


	17. Truth and Lies

 

The Dark Mark. Draco was looking at the Dark Mark etched into Blaise’s forearm barely able to process anything besides the image. It couldn’t have been true. He continued to stare at it as if the mark was brought on by the trick of the light. But no matter how long he stared it didn't vanish. Blaise had taken The Dark Mark. When? Why?  There had to be a reason.

He shifted his gaze from the mark to his boyfriend’s face. There had to be a reason. Blaise wouldn't have taken the mark without a reason. He searched for an answer on Blaise’s face only to find shame. Draco thought back to the warnings he had about the changes in Blaise’s magic. Thought about the way his boyfriend steered him away from looking into Harry’s poisoning. How he had been distracted with heated kisses and holiday festivities. His fingers ghosted over the Dark Mark, not wanting any of this to be true.

“It was you.” He whispered too fearful of what those words would sound like out in the open at full volume.

“Let go.” Blaise said freeing his hand from Draco’s grasp. Blaise stared down at his arm melancholy.

This was wrong. This was all wrong. Draco hoped that this was some messed up dream. There had to be a reason. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t real.

“It was you.” He said louder still hesitant to hear himself saying the words. Those dark eyes widened in guilt. “It was you! You poisoned Harry.” He could feel tears begin to well up inside at his own accusation.

Blaise remained silent.

  That silence spoke volumes. If Blaise was innocent there wouldn’t be this silence. “Say something.” He begged not willing to let this pause continue any longer. He wanted Blaise to deny his wild accusations. There was no reason for Blaise to poison Harry yet there had been no reason for The Dark Mark to be on his boyfriend’s forearm. Ms. Zabini wasn’t a supporter of The Dark Lord. He didn’t think Blaise was either. It didn’t make sense.

“I didn’t think he would be stupid enough to take it.” Blaise spoke softly.

“This is Harry Bloody Potter we are talking about here. He is the stupidest Chosen One in all of Wizarding history!” He blew up.

This couldn’t be happening. How could Blaise say that as if it were not a big deal? Harry could’ve died. His only true friend could’ve died because of his boyfriend.

“Draco....I...”

“Go on. I want to hear your excuses.” He spat.

“I....I....”  Blaise moved his mouth without producing any sound. “I... can’t.”

Those weren’t the words he wanted to hear. Whatever nonsense excuse Blaise gave to him he wanted to believe it. Wanted to believe that Blaise was innocent. Wanted to believe that this relationship was more than just a means to cover up or distract him from finding out who poisoned Harry.  If Blaise just lied he’d cling to it for dear life because he loved him.

“You can’t?” He asked giving his boyfriend one more chance.  He needed a lie to believe in. He didn’t want things to end here. Not like this.

Blaise turned away from him.

 

 

“I can’t.” Blaise repeated.

He couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to tell the truth he couldn’t. The words were trapped inside of him unable to be wrenched free. And even if they weren’t trapped he doubted they would do him any good now. And there was no more lies he could hide behind. This was the end of what he had with Draco.

Draco pulled him by his collar. He waited for Draco’s fist to connect with his face but it never came. Neither did a hex or curse get thrown at him. The fist gripping him shook before dropping. The last thing he saw was Draco silent sobs before he disappeared into thin air.

 

An eternity had passed with his hand intertwined with Harry’s standing in his quarters, not that it was a horrific thing. These odd time distortions were something he had to get use to if he dared give this a chance.

“You’re going to give us a chance.” Harry’s smiled radiated.

“We must be discrete.” He spoke in a warning tone.

“And here I was planning to leak the news to the Daily Prophet in the morning.”

He smirked at Harry’s mocking tone. The young man would likely do exactly that if their circumstances were different. He couldn't deny it would be one of the most talked about article if it were ever printed.

 He tucked a few stray hairs behind Harry’s ear. The temptation to press his lips onto Harry’s was growing by the second. How was he supposed to proceed? Severus lacked a format of how these sort of things progressed.

“WE should outline the extent of this...” He wasn’t sure what to call it. “This trial.”

“Outline? Trial? Sev do you have to be so serious about everything? I feel like we are making a business deal.”

Harry’s words sparked a thought, which oddly appeared like a vivid vision of the two of them running a small shop in Diagon Alley. It was a ridiculous thought.  A nice thought, but ridiculous nevertheless.

“Setting ground rules is a must considering our circumstances.” He insisted.

Harry pouted. “If you’re worried about people seeing us together I do have an invisibility cloak.”

He sighed. How in Merlin’s sake was he going to deal with this Gryffindor? “You may think rules don't apply to you, but without structured guidelines the world would be in disarray.”

Harry moved forward. He stood tall against whatever front the young man was going for. “Don’t you know the Muggle saying,” Harry stood on his tiptoes hovering just so their eyes were on the same level. “All’s fair in love and war.” Emerald eyes darted to his lips again.

He was nearly compelled to dismiss the sentiment. Harry probably didn’t even know the origins of the saying nor how that saying could be some used as nonsensical justification for misdeeds carried out. He chose not to say a word about it. Instead he took pity on the way Harry’s toes must be struggling with their owner’s position, leaning down allowed Harry’s feet to find the ground again.

 

 

 _He’s going to kiss me._ Harry thought as Severus leaned forward. His heart raced. Their relationship was being given an actual chance and he had no idea how he had prevented himself from running off and telling the world how happy he felt. Severus smirked at him. _Kiss me. Kiss me._ The distance between them lessened, but those lips didn’t touch his.

“Brat.” Sev whispered in his ear sending delicious shivered through his entire body. Severus’s voice was captivating in its usual tone, but this playful whisper was something else.  Harry knew he had told Severus just a few moments ago that holding hands was good enough for him, yet he did want more. He was a teenager after all. A teenager who hadn’t really thought about or engaged in anything intimate aside of a kiss. The way Severus had whispered and the man’s presence so close to him set off some dangerous thoughts, which he was far tempted to act on. _Kiss me._

Severus moved away from him. “You should go to bed. If we are to continue with Combine Magic lessons it is for the best that we go to bed.”

“What about setting ground rules?” He asked not wanting things to end right here.

“There will be ample time to discuss rules tomorrow.” Severus paused looking at him with an unreadable look.

  _Kiss me._ He begged with his mind.

“If you wish to wash up you may do so quickly in the bathroom attached to the guest room. I trust that you won’t go poking your nose into Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves’s personal things.” Severus spoke sternly as if he were back in his potions class.

“If you are concerned about me you could let me spend the night in your room. It will make it easy to keep an eye on me.”

“The first ground rule will be that you’re not allowed in my bedroom.” Severus turned to retreat into his room only to stop at the door for a moment. “Good night Harry.” Severus murmured, his back facing Harry.

“Good night Sev.”

As he watched Severus disappear behind the thick wooden door he decided that the first rule he would ask for was a good night kiss whenever possible. Harry didn’t think that he could go much longer without a kiss or two.

 

 

Blaise sat in guest room staring at the place Draco had only moments ago occupied. He had ruined everything. The love he felt for Draco was not false. It was not a ploy. Never in his life would he do something as horrible as to fake being in love with someone. Regardless, he was disgusted with himself.

“What have you done?” His mother’s words were a whisper as she entered the room. “My sweet child what have you done?” The bed dipped as she sat beside him.

“You heard what I did.”

Her eyes were searching for something just like Draco had. There was nothing but ugliness to be found. It was all a big mistake. He hadn’t known what the vial contained when he told the Ravenclaw girl to place it in Potter’s robes. Taking the Dark Mark and poisoning Potter was not what he wanted. At the time he felt that it was the only thing he could do. Desperately he wanted to tell his mother and Draco the truth, but he couldn’t. And as time went on it was harder to force the truth out. Honestly he wanted to forget about it. So many times he tried to distract Draco or convince him to stop looking for the culprit of Potter’s poisoning. How did he think he could continue hiding the truth? How much longer did he think he could get away with it? He was to blame for all of this. His stupidity, his jealousy was manipulated, but he had been the one to go through those actions. He had poisoned Potter. And just because he now knew Potter was going to live didn’t free him of the guilt or the blame.

“Blaise,” Her hands held his face. “You can’t tell me can you?”

“I can’t.”

“HE did this.” She looked at the Dark Mark on his forearm. Tears were forming in her eyes. His mother had cried so much when he showed up a complete wreck after receiving it. Just like then she held him so tight it hurt. He could never tell her what had led him to taking the mark. The spell keeping his mouth shut was strong. If he tried to even say a word about it his mouth would choke on the words and a burning sensation seized his throat. His mother was perhaps the only person right now who still viewed him as a person.  To Draco he was probably a monster.

“I love Draco.” The words turned into sobs the second he spoke them. “I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“I know.” As she rubbed his back he could feel her tears on him.

  


Draco woke to a damp pillow case. His eyes hadn’t stopped crying until the early morning when exhaustion had finally let him sleep. It was lucky that his parents hadn’t called to meet with him upon his arrival back at the manor. There would have been no possible way for him to hold back the seemingly unending sorrow after he had departed the Zabini home. No one could say what would’ve occurred if he appeared before his parents a blubbering mess. A part of him hoped that they would’ve tried to comfort him, but he hadn’t gained that right just yet.

 Slowly he rose from bed. His eyes stung, dry from the excessive tears. He never realized that a person could cry so much.  He pulled the photo of Ms. Zabini and Blaise out. Their happy faces made his heart drop. Only a few hours ago this picture had brought him so much joy and hope.  Now all he felt was despair and anger. A spell rested at the tip of his tongue ready to set the photo ablaze. It would be better if he forgot. Forgot about everything that he had gone through with Blaise.

 

The world now stood quiet at the Zabini home. A chill made Blaise tug his blanket closer. He felt far too cold. Some dark space in his head hoped that it was a Dementor sent to suck out his soul. If he had no soul he wouldn’t be able to feel this way anymore. He deserved to be handed over to the Dementors. To be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life. That was the only option worthy of him now. 

He turned over to see his mother asleep besides him. She had stayed with him all night continuously telling him how he would make things right while she held him tight. How was he supposed to make things right now? Nothing could make this right. In a few days he would have to go back to Hogwarts and face what he did. Maybe it was better if he turned himself in now. Maybe he should disappear.

“My sweet baby boy.” His mother reached out for him, her eyes opening just enough for him to know she wasn’t talking in her sleep. He scooted into her embrace, but it did nothing against the cold he felt.  Somehow he knew he would feel this cold for the rest of his guilt ridden life. “I know what’s going on in that head of yours. I won’t let you end up in Azkaban.”

His mother was always able to read him. She never needed to have the gift of Legilimency. “I deserve to be there.”

“No you don’t.” His mother said lifting him to sit up. “This was HIS doing not yours. I know HE was the one who forced the mark onto you.”

Blaise wished he could tell her everything. Even if his mother knew who was behind all of this she still couldn’t understand why he had become a part of it. And the truth behind him pledging false allegiance to The Dark Lord and nearly killing Harry Potter didn’t matter. The reason couldn’t matter anymore.

“The Ministry will send me to Azkaban.”

“I will not let that happen.”

“I don’t know how else to make things right.”

“We will think of something.” His mother’s eyes were tearing up again. “I will not lose my son.”

 

“Sev....Sev...Sev.”

Severus sprung from the bed. The voice whispering his name belonged to Harry, there was no doubt about that. His heart accelerated at the thought that this was some new form of the nightmare he had several times before. Harry sounded so close. Unlike his other dreams his surroundings were no longer a dark void. This time he was in his own bed room, still he kept his wand firmly in his grip. There was no telling what would happen in a dream.

“Sev.”

He turned towards the door of his room. He still wasn’t convinced if he was awake or not. Cautiously he made his way into the living room. The dim surroundings could hide a threat. Anything and everything could be a threat, dream or not.

“Sev.” Harry’s voice mumbled.

He found the Gryffindor asleep curled up in a small ball on the couch. Lowering his wand slightly he looked over the young man.  There was no signs of distress at all. A smile rested on Harry’s face, which made his own mouth inch upwards a few centimeters. Somehow his sleep ridden mind had forgotten about his guest. The beating of his heart began to calm with the knowledge that everything was how it should be.

“Sev.” Harry mumbled again. Without any reason to do so he gently caressed Harry’s cheek. “I love you.” Harry whispered in his sleep. He removed his touch. Severus knew he would have to wake the young man soon. For a little longer Harry could sleep in. He needed some time to think things through. As to not disturb Harry he moved into the Kitchen. Perhaps making something light for them to eat would help him think.

 

 

Harry was dreaming. For the first time in a while he was fully aware that this was a dream, yet he didn’t dare force himself to wake up. Why would he wake up when imagined hands were on him. A cool touch pressed upon his fevered skin. A touch that traveled along the edges of his body slowly. Sensually.  He wanted to feel more of these touches he knew belonged to a dream version of Severus.

Harry rolled towards the touch and fell with a thud. The fall jolted him out of the particularly nice dream. Vision obscured by dreamy haze caught the familiar silhouette of Severus standing nearby.

“Good morning Harry.” He could hear the snicker behind that monotone.

“You could’ve stopped me from falling off instead of standing there.” He chuckled embarrassed that Severus had witnessed that. He hoped that he hadn’t said or done anything while asleep.

“You have fallen from much more dangerous heights.” Severus commented.

“That’s no way to treat your....”He broke off not knowing what exactly to call himself. Saying boyfriend was somehow odd yet right. Though he didn’t know if Severus even wanted a particular label. According to Severus this was a trial. Harry had no idea what consisted as a proper term for what they were now. It didn’t have to be this unnecessarily complicated.

Finding his glasses he placed them on to clearly see his surroundings.

“We are due to meet with Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander soon. In the meantime,” Severus placed down a plate with an omelet and a cup of tea onto the coffee table he had somehow avoided in the fall. “You should eat something.”

The omelet looked completely mouthwatering.  The smell of cooking wafted in from the kitchen. Knowing that Sev made it for him made this even better. “It looks delicious. Thank you.”

Severus nodded before taking up his usual seat. There was a silence between them again. He remained quiet out of embarrassment. Peaking at Sev as he ate he could tell the man wasn’t reading the words on the page, perhaps Severus didn’t need to. Maybe all these books were already memorized. It wasn’t a completely ridiculous thought, Hermione was basically a walking encyclopedia. Someday down the line he bet Hermione and Severus would have a battle of wits.

Realizing that he hadn’t talked to his friends in some time made him glad that break was coming to an end. There would be so much to catch up on. As exciting as exchanging stories was he wasn’t quite ready to let this time with Sev go. Even so he missed his friends.

 

 

The light snoring of his husband sounded like finely tuned music as Newt greeted another day. He was ready to face the day. A good night rest and knowledge that his family was here again refueled him with energy. Percival looked to be calmer as well, not stirring as he moved to press a kiss onto his husband’s cheek.

“Good morning Mr. Scamander.” Madame Pomfrey whispered.

“Good morning.” He blushed.

“Darion is looking well this morning.” Madam Pomfrey said swaddling his child in a fresh blanket. Without him asking she moved to bring Darion into his arms.

Every time he looked at his baby boy his heart swelled with joy and his magic sparked with glee.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing great.” He kept his eyes on Darion.

“I can fetch you something, a potion to help keep your energy up. You must be exhausted.”

“My husband has boundless energy. I wouldn’t know what to do if you gave him a Pepperup potion.” Percival murmured in a sleepy haze. “Good morning.” Percival smiled.

“Morning.” He returned the smile.

“Regardless of how much energy he has currently it needs to be monitored.” Madam Pomfrey warned as she began moving about the infirmary again.  “It’s important to keep an eye on things, especially with talk of continuing magic lessons.”

Newt shied away from the tinge of disappointed anger in her voice. He knew she meant well.

“I assure you that we will monitor it.” Percival informed.

“I won’t use magic during the lesson.” He added.

“I don’t want to limit your use on magic. Just be cautious.” With a wave of her wand Madam Pomfrey transfigured the ends of the nearby chair into wheels. “For the meantime I don’t want you up on your feet to much.”

The wheelchair made him internally shake. It reminded him of after giving birth to Credence. Percival had been so frightened of losing him during the pregnancy. That fear had translated to his recovery from the efforts to keep himself and their first born alive. Percival had restricted him so much during that time. From experience he knew how limiting it was to be wheelchair bound, especially with Percival’s constant assisting. Newt didn’t think that he needed to be confined to this chair. He felt healthy and ready to care for Darion.

 

Percival understood the fear on his husband’s face. He felt horrible for being the cause behind this fear. After nearly losing Newt during birth of their first son he had gone nearly mad making sure Newt never needed to lift a finger. Percival knew he would do better this time around. Newt didn’t need to be restrained.

“I promise you won’t be in this wheelchair for long.”  He whispered while caressing Newt’s arm.

Newt nodded.

The Medi-witch returned to her office.

“When are meeting up with Mr. Snape and Harry?”

“After breakfast we’ll meet them in the Defense Classroom.” Slowly he moved off the bed and stretched. “I could use some coffee.”

Newt’s eyes kept glancing at the wheelchair. He moved to block the item out of his husband’s view. Sapphire eyes still held fear but it was mixed with joy and nervousness. He placed a hand lightly onto Darion’s head.

“You are magnificent to produce a child so beautiful.” Darion’s eyes flickered open. They both smiled at their son. “Newt,” he cupped his husband’s face. “I won’t make the same mistakes I had in the past.”

“I know.” Newt leaned into his touch.  “We both know better now.”

“I love you.” He still felt guilty about causing Newt pain all those years ago.

“I will always love you Percival.” Newt leaned forward pressing their lips together.

  
  


Waiting around was not something Severus had ever been fine with. They were to meet Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander soon. Soon wasn’t close enough. The more time he spent alone with Harry the more those Emerald eyes sparkled and that smile nearly taunted him. There would be time to iron out the rules of their new situation after lessons he constantly told himself. He needed a well-defined guideline to approach whatever he got himself into. It would be unadvised to base this trial of their relationship based on fantasy. What he saw in the mirror of Erised couldn’t come into reality so quickly. He chose to never tell Harry the truth about the mirror.  He wanted to approach all of this with reason and logic. Anyone who knew Harry knew that young man’s life didn’t always operate on concepts of logic and reason.

He watched Harry walking around the Defense classroom humming something to himself.

Severus knew he had to find a balance between dreams and nightmares in order to give Harry a chance he deserved.

“Apologies for the tardiness.” Mr. Graves announced as he strolled in. Well not exactly. Mr. Graves didn’t stroll in the room as usual instead Mr. Scamander preceded Mr. Graves entering the room sitting in a wheelchair. The lighthearted humming that had filled the room went dead silent and his own breath caught in his chest. Amongst the last things he wanted to see in life was a wheelchair bound Mr. Scamander. He didn’t know how to react or what to say. He wasn’t sure if this was a normal thing after wizard pregnancy or if something had gone wrong overnight. Right away his mind thought about possible potions he could brew.

“You don’t have to worry Mr. Snape.” Mr. Scamander’s soft voice resonated in the silence. “Nothing is wrong. Madame Pomfrey requested that I don’t move around too much.”

“Of course.” He exhaled.

“She is crazy about recovery isn’t she?” Harry said. Awkward smiles were exchanged between Mr. Scamander and the young man.  “I’m surprised she even let you out of the infirmary.”

“I know she means well.” Mr. Scamander said adjusting the bundle in his arm.

Little Darion looked unconcerned about anything going on. He slightly envied that.

“We should get started.” Mr. Scamander suggested.

Catching Mr. Graves’s determined face the man nodded as if to assure him that continuing this lesson was what Mr. Scamander needed.

“How shall we begin?” He asked.

“I would like you and Harry to sit across of one another.”

As Severus sat directly in front of Harry a knot formed in his throat at the nervous smile directed towards him. He hadn’t been successful with Mr. Scamander’s teaching. This wouldn’t end well and there would be nothing to blame besides his own failure. All his life he hated being a failure. Sitting across of Harry now made that tinge of self-hatred quadrupled.

 

 

Mr. Potter raised his hand. “I have a question. Well a few.”

“Didn’t your instructor answer all your questions beforehand?” Mr. Snape commented.

“Mr. Graves tried to explain a few things, but it kind of went over my head.”

“Don’t worry Harry, We don’t even understand everything about combined magic.”

Mr. Snape’s face seemed to pale at his husband’s words.

“What we do know is based on years of trial and error. Do you recall when we were able to stop that giant lizard creature and apparate everyone to safety?”

Mr. Potter nodded.

“That was only our second attempt at using combined magic. Emotions can be a way to jump start an outburst of combined magic. This however can be far more taxing on the body. To avoid this, individual work must be done before joining your magic.”

 

Newt glanced between Harry and Mr. Snape. There was a nervous tension amongst all of them today, but he knew that everything would be fine.

“To do combined magic there is a need of strong feelings shared between the two attempting to use it.” Newt began to explain. “Love is by far the strongest of all emotions.” He didn't’ dare look at Mr. Snape as he spoke just in case the stern man glared at his word choice.  “Love can, in a sense, conquer death for even when someone dies we are still able to love them. Love doesn’t go away when a person dies and sometimes that love grows although they’re not with us anymore.” Newt thought about the young man he had named his son after. The paternal love he felt for that abused boy had indeed grown after his untimely death. Percival gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “I have every confidence that you two can combine magic.”

“And what if we are unsuccessful?”

He understood Mr. Snape’s hesitation. Their lessons hadn’t been successful, but he could sense that there was weakening in the walls that had prevented them from progressing. It was because of Harry.  Harry always had the ability to help the man see that he was cared for. To see that there was love for him in this world.  Today there was something between the two that gave him so much hope. This was going to work.

Gathering his courage he looked directly, well as directly as he could at Mr. Snape. “Nothing will go wrong.”

Mr. Snape refused to look at him.

“If by chance you are unable to combine magic then there is no risk to what has been taught.” Percival added.  “I do think that chances of that is slim though.” Percival could probably sense the newfound closeness between the two as well.

“Just start off the way you did during your individual lessons. You’re both proficient at identifying and controlling your own magic. Simply close your eyes and concentrate.”

Harry excitedly shut his eyes while Mr. Snape sighed complying with the instruction.

 

Percival looked over the two wizards waiting for them to relax into a meditative like state.

“This is your first lesson on actual combine magic. Up until now we were working on familiarizing with your own magic and attempting to let your magic reach out to others. In combined magic there needs to be someone to act as a tether. Tether is someone who must have a firm grasp to direct the magic. Both parties have this ability. Due to your unique circumstances Mr. Snape will serve as tether. This way you won’t over exert yourself Mr. Potter.”

Mr. Potter nodded.

“It is important to be familiar with whose magic trying to combine with. This of course isn’t a problem for you two.”

Newt gave him a small smile.  They both had complete faith in this working.

 

Harry felt excited and nervous finally getting the chance to combine magic with Severus. Newt and Mr. Graves seemed sure that they could do this. He liked that boost in confidence.

“Now I want you to take each other’s hand. Having a physical connection helps direct the flow of magic.”

Harry didn’t have to be told twice to hold Sev’s hand. Happily he settled their palms together.

“Breathe.” Mr. Graves spoke. He wasn’t sure who the instruction was directed towards. Still he took a calming breath. As exciting as this was he needed to calm down in order to focus. Focusing had always been the hardest part of his lessons with Mr. Graves.

“You must reach out to the others magic. Think of it as an extension of yourself. Imagine your magic moving forward and connecting in the same way your hands are right now. When you are able to touch the edge of one another’s magic it may feel odd but the act will not cause you to lose your ambitions. You don’t have to worry about your actions becoming not your own. Remember this act isn’t about domination it's about working together.”

“Together.” He whispered through a smile.

He could feel Severus’s hand twitch in his own. He chose to interpret it as a good twitch.

“Once you’ve identified your individual magic cores attempt to direct magic from its center to your fingertips, same way you direct magic to a wand.”

That was the last bit of directions he heard. All of his attention went into the way Severus's hands felt holding his. Having a solid touch quelled the nervousness. And the soft breathing sounded tranquil.  He thought about the kisses they had and the possible things they could do together now that Severus was giving them a chance.  A part of him begged to open his eyes so that he could study the face of the man he loved. Harry knew he should be focusing on his own magic, but if emotions helped jump start the ability and love was amongst the strongest emotions then he couldn’t find any harm in these thoughts.

 

 

Severus knew that Harry wasn’t concentrating. The professor side of him wanted to go off at the young man for not taking this serious, instead he gave Harry’s hands a light squeeze. He heard a stifled laughter. He tried to relax. Despite his efforts his mind continuously brought up the fact that he was being watched. Shutting his eyes tighter he tried to focus on his own magic. The feel of his own magical core was as familiar as anything else he owned. This magic was one of the few things left by his mother. For all the things his magic had put him through he was grateful to have been granted the ability to wield a wand like his mother had. **_Magic isn’t inherently good or bad Severus. Your father doesn’t approve of it, but know that having this ability makes you special. Use your abilities wisely._** He took a deep breath. His mother’s words other than her last words rarely came to him. He had repressed many memories of her out of hurt and guilt. The mental barriers that kept so much hidden was barely up at this moment if memories of her were coming to him. Being close to Harry had the ability to take down his walls.

He took another breath.  

He knew what he was supposed to do next,but he was still hesitant. **_Failure._**

 

Finding his magical core was a cakewalk once Harry managed to focus. Guarantee that he had already wasted at least ten to fifteen minutes letting his mind drift from thoughts of Severus’ hands to his lips. He still wanted to be snogged into oblivion.  Internally he smiled at getting closer to Severus, which he noticed made his magic spark.  Holding onto this train of thought he let his magic stretch out to find Severus’s. He knew that Severus’s magic was close but as he tried to reach to it he couldn't find anything. Opening one eye just to confirm that Severus was still in front of him he tried to regain focus.

He seemed to search for a while. It was like trying to find his glasses in a dark unfamiliar room. Not too much longer did he become frustrated with himself. It had to be his fault. Severus was probably waiting patiently for him to find the edge of his magic. He couldn’t understand why it was so difficult when he had managed to touch Mr. Graves’ core fairly easy.

 

Both Newt and Percival had been studying how the pair was proceeding with the lesson. The first few minutes looked more or less promising, but it quickly became apparent that there was something interfering with their connection.

Percival kept an eye on his husband and newborn. Darion barely stirred. There was no reason to as neither Mr. Snape or Mr. Potter had managed to find one another’s magic. The room didn’t even hold a tinge of magical static in the air like he had experienced before.  It was hard to understand why there was difficulties.

 When it became obvious that both parties were becoming impatient he tapped them on the shoulder. Mr. Snape’s face looked devoid of emotion, but under it he could tell that there was a deep disappointment. He understood. They had put far too much pressure on this going well right away. He had been so confident that the two of them would instantly connect that he had momentarily forgotten how long it had taken himself and Newt to manage the ability.

“It’s time for a break.”

“We can take our time.” Newt said. “Darion needs to eat.”

Mr. Snape nodded.

 

 ** _Failure._** Severus felt like a complete failure as he watched Mr. Graves wheel Mr. Scamander out of the Defense classroom. Why couldn’t he do this? Why couldn’t he reach out to Harry? He had to do something. **_Waste of space. Failure. FAILURE._**

With a grunt he stood and stretched. He needed to occupy his mind with something else besides his lack of success.

 

Harry waited until they were completely alone to speak.

 “We’ll figure this out.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “And if we don’t?”

“Then we find some other way to bring down Baldy Voldy.”

Severus looked beyond stressed. Joking around wasn’t helping.  The stress was completely understandable. Harry wondered how he could’ve missed how much Severus did to keep so many safe for so long. The man carried a lot on his shoulders. The pressure to combine magic was just another task to weigh the man down.

“What if we grab the time turner and go back to get old Voldy a girlfriend or something? Then he wouldn’t have been so set on destroying the world.”

Severus smirked. “Number 70.”

“What?”

“Number 70 of Draco’s guide on how to survive being Potter’s friend, _watch out for his hair-brain schemes undoubtedly you'll be pulled into one of them one way or another_.”

He smiled at the explanation. Draco had mentioned that particular gift, but never told him what the tips on surviving befriending him was. Of course there would need to be revisions to the list now that they weren’t strictly friends. “Hey it could work. Go back in time and make him experience love then bam! No more Dark Lord.”

Severus shook his head. “Time doesn’t work like that. If we had done it already there wouldn’t be a need for this discussion.”

“So you believe in fate?” He asked standing beside Severus.

Fate was an interesting thing that he occasionally strongly believed in. The whole prophecy thing was bollocks to him, but he did think it was fate that allowed them to meet Mr. Graves and Newt. It was fate in the form of his own stupidity that led him to drink a poisonous mixture damaging his magical core resulting in him and Severus to become something more than friends. Without fate at the reigns he never would’ve thought that he would be like this with Severus.

“I don’t believe in anything so foolhardy. I operate on analyzing the best outcome for the inevitable.”

“Must you always be so pessimistic?” He asked reaching out to touch Sev’s hand again.

“We all can’t rely on blind dumb luck.” Severus spoke in a playful tone.

Their fingers interlocked nearly automatically. There was something between them acting as a conductor for all the emotions that was racing through them. It wasn’t exactly something Harry was capable of putting into words other than magnetic and captivating. Those words weren’t enough to explain the way Severus’s gaze shifted slightly from inscrutable to that same tenderness he saw the night before. He wanted to capture that look so that he could be enveloped in the sense of safety, longing, and comfort it provided. To an outsider this expression would go overseen like so many subtle changes he hadn’t noticed until this whole poisoning situation. He loved Severus. There was love in this gaze, a tender tentative love that somehow made the man adorable. No one else would even dare to think Severus as adorable. Harry had a suspicion that if he were ever to see a proper smile on Severus’s face it would be like catching a ray of sunshine in a jar. He wanted to be the one to make the man lose all that held him down. Wanted nothing more to give him a happy life. Severus deserved to be happy.

 

Emerald eyes, a sweet smile, and a hand holding his; Severus still couldn’t believe that this was a part of his reality. In all his years something like this had never crossed his mind. And yet here he was. This wasn’t some fantasy or illusion. He could feel energy between their touch, a force that pulled them closer and closer.  They were alone again. That knowledge only served to heighten the magnetism between them.

“You think that we will be able to achieve this ability?” He asked wanting nothing more than to kiss the younger man besides him instead of talking. They still needed to do much talking.

“I do.”

Harry truly believed that, just like the other two, he could hear the honesty in the brief statement. Self-doubt held him back from seeing the possibility that they could combine magic. He got in his own way while working with Mr. Scamander and now he was doing the same thing with Harry. Severus didn’t understand why, well not fully. He was still hesitant to opening up, but this was Harry. Harry was the one he was opening up to. Harry, who looked at him in a way that no one else ever did. Although he knew that this young man was earnest in the steps they had taken together lately he was conditioned to keep up walls. Lilly Evans had been the first to attempt to peak over those walls and see him, yet Harry had gone the extra mile to chip a hole through his wall. This young man had managed to get closer to him than anyone and that still was frightening. Completely terrifying to care for someone who would have to face dangers that he couldn’t fully prevent.

“You shouldn’t stress too much Sev.” Harry said poking him in the chest lightly in an attempt to get him out of his mind. “It was probably my fault anyway. I was distracted.”

“I know. Although your wandering mind is not to blame for the lack of success.” He spoke softly while tucking a few strands of hair behind Harry’s ear. Tossing the blame on Harry was not an option. He needed to take responsibility for his own failures.

“It probably didn’t help. I kept thinking about you. About your touch.” Harry began to rise on his tiptoes.

“You shouldn’t think of those things in the middle of a lesson.” He teased.

“Is that going to be another rule? Because I don’t think I can control that.”

“I have neither the ability nor the right to control what you think.”

Harry flashed him a mischievous smile before reaching for him. Their lips met slightly harshly from the momentum of Harry’s tug. The pain was minimal under the spark that it ignited within him. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Harry’s. There were far more things to discuss, but none of that could be bothered with right now. Kissing Harry. Kissing someone who desperately wanted to kiss him was all he could think about in this moment.

 

Newt held his breath at the passionate kiss between Mr. Snape and Harry. Glancing at Percival he saw a sense of pride on his husband's face. He was beyond happy that the two had at long last made a step forward. The last time he saw the two kiss was when he had first returned to Hogwarts. For far too long Mr. Snape was holding back the feelings that were so evident right now. Any doubts he might’ve had about the two being able to learn to combine magic vanished as a barely noticeable spark ignited between the two.

  


Neither Percival nor Newt spoke about catching the kiss shared between Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter when they had regrouped. Instead they returned to how they were with roughly the same outcome. As the sky dimmed it was agreed that they would continue again tomorrow. This time when they went their separate ways the room held less tension. If it weren’t for Mr. Potter he knew Mr. Snape would’ve been far more on edge. Tomorrow they would have better results.

 

 

The day had passed in a depressive cloud.  Draco was tired of thinking about the hurt living inside of his heart. Blaise was his first real love, or so he thought. In reality he had been used. If that’s all good he was for then he wouldn’t fight it anymore. It was his fate to become a Death Eater and be used by The Dark Lord. There were no more tears for him to cry right now. Resigning to fate had been his only choice from the very beginning. How foolish was he to think that he could escape it.  Completely imbecilic to think that he could have a boyfriend, a friend and family that loved him. Everyone had a role to play in this life. He wasn’t Harry Potter the hero of the story. He was but one of the many children whose role was to fade into the darkness. Becoming a tool for the mad man would at least give him back the love his father had denied him. Familial love was greater than the love he had lost with Blaise, wasn’t it? It had to be. That was all he had now.

“Draco it’s almost time.” His father smiled.

 He swallowed up the hurt. He was ready for this, so ready to gain back the love he’d lost. Anything in this moment that would fill the whole in his heart was needed.

“I’m ready father.”

His father patted him on the back. This was all the love he needed. Parental love would patch his shattered heart.  The love of his father was guaranteed now.

“You’ll make me proud this day Draco.” His father whispered when they settled out of the apparition.

Although he hadn’t been here before, Draco knew where this was. Harry had told him everything about the graveyard where the Riddles, The Dark Lord’s family, rested. One of the things Harry had shared with him more than his Gryffindor friends were the events of the night of Cedric Diggory's death. Descriptions so clear that it had given him nightmares for a week. Now as he walked through the light fog that covered the ground he could almost see where the Hufflepuff had laid dead.

“Young Malfoy.” The Dark Lord’s voice was eerie, slithering into his ears uncomfortably. He couldn’t help shutter. This was the first time meeting the dark wizard. All his childhood stories of the great Lord Voldemort didn’t prepare him for this.

“My Lord I thank you for this opportunity.” His father said bowing down to the serpent looking man.

Following his father’s actions he knelt down. Avoiding looking at the odd features of the man’s grayish skin and slits for nose for a second helped his frightened heart.

“At last your son has made a choice.”

“My Lord he has always been on your side. His delay in receiving this honor was to gain favor amongst Potter as to better serve you.”

“Ah,” Draco could hear the skepticism in the Dark Lord’s voice. “Is it true that you long to serve me as your father does?”

His lungs was gripped with fear. He needed to sound confident now. If he didn’t this mad man would kill him on the spot. “Yes my Lord.” He pushed back the sleeve presenting its untainted skin to the wizard. He still didn’t dare to look up.

“Very well. I shall grant your wish.” Boney fingers wrapped around his wrist painfully as his bare forearm was pulled closer. He couldn’t look at this monster’s face. The end of the dark wizard’s wand pressed into his arm. Fearfully he watched as it glowed and then a pain hit him. It felt as though flame lit needles were forcefully pricking his skin over and over. A scream was trapped in his throat. The feeling didn’t numb as time went on it burned more. If he wasn’t tearfully watching his skin take on the image he’d think his arm had been set on fire. Looking up he saw the most terrifying smile on The Dark Lord’s face. Red eyes glimmered with amusement at his pain. When the wand pressed further down onto his arm, making the pain increase tenfold the screams at last escaped him. The pain was just barely on the precipice of making him faint. Fighting against the pain he tried to think of something happy. Blaise popped into his mind right away. Memories of meals shared and talks that ended in bouts of laughter, it only made the pain worse. Through the pain he turned to look at his father. Was his father finally proud of him? The pain made it hard to tell what expression his father had on.

“There.” The Dark Lord threw his arm down gleefully. The motion made him topple forward to the ground.

His eyes could barely see the moment The Dark Lord vanished. A blurred figure that had to be his father moved over to him.

“Well done Draco.” These words he longed for more than anything brought on a new flow of tears.  Finally things would be better.


	18. What Comes Next

 

There was something bothering Severus that he didn't know for sure what or where it stemmed from. One reason could be the lack of success at their lesson today. Another reason could be the worry that came from seeing Mr. Scamander wheelchair bound. Neither of these reasons seemed to be the culprit behind this odd sensation that bordered on dread. It was something else. Something far out of his reach or control.

"Sev?" Harry asked.

Realizing he had been staring at the page in his book while lost in thought he closed his eyes for a moment.

This feeling had to be all in his head. Things hadn't gone as well as possible in regards to their lesson, but Mr. Scamander, Mr.  Graves and Harry believed that they would achieve the ability. Yes it was in his mind. Years of pessimism and echoes of his father's words were plaguing him. That was the only reasonable answer to the sudden feel of hopelessness that hit him.

"Sev?" Harry asked again in a tone that eerily sounded like his mother's concerned whispers.

He opened his eyes wanting to see Harry and not another ghostly vision. Thinking of his mother was still difficult to deal with.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have let Harry to spend the night in his chambers again.

Harry's' eyes were studying him now. Watching to gage where he was mentally, of course he didn't want to show what he was truly feeling. There were times that not even himself could differentiate between paranoid thoughts brought up by his past experiences or something that he was actually feeling. Often it was as if he were dealing with someone else's feelings all together, which in the past had pushed him to work on his mental and emotional barriers to the point where he would operate through life in nearly a numb state. That sort of emotional numbness was beneficial in front of the Dark Lord.

But he wasn't' in front of the Dark Lord right now. Harry was the one in front of him, sitting and watching as if he were an injured creature that would lash out if approached the wrong way.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're not still thinking about the lessons are you?"

"It was one of the many things on my mind."

"It will be fine. Newt said that we might just need some time to relax and try again."

"I have relaxed enough." Closing his book he stood up. The nearly hopeless feeling wasn’t going away. He needed time to figure it out. "Good night."

"Sev." Harry spoke his name with such urgency that he stopped from walking away.

"Yes?"

Harry looked at him not with worry, but something else. Another expression foreign to him. There was still much he had to learn about Harry, things that he didn’t think Draco's helpful tips would fully cover.

"...Goodnight." Harry smiled. He knew that there was more than a simple good night. Harry wanted to say something, but he wouldn't go searching for the young man’s unspoken words tonight. Tomorrow they would try again at combining their magic. It was important that he focused on that.

With a nod he retired to the sanctuary of his bedroom. Harry would be spending the night again on his couch. It had almost become comforting to know that there was another person within his chambers.

As he went about his nightly routine he wondered what he would do once there was no more guests around to take up his spare room or the couch. Soon term would begin again.

 

Once again Harry watched as Severus disappeared into his bedroom. At the very least the absence of anger and frustration in Severus’s demeanor settled his worries. Among their lessons and whatnot he was more focused on the relationship they were creating. He had known Snape the potions professor for so long that he didn't know Severus, the person under all those black robes. He knew much more than before, but it would take time to fully know the man he loved. The same could be said for Severus getting to know him too. It was an adjustment period, one which he selfishly wanted to fast forward through. He wanted to jump right into the part in their lives where they could freely announce their happiness to the world and snog in public. He wanted what Ron and Hermione had or Blaise and Draco. Unfortunately those things would have to wait.

Patience was not his best trait.

"Just had to fall for someone who seems to have all the patience in the world didn't you Potter?" He grumbled in a whisper as he tossed himself onto the couch.

The couch felt even softer than the night before. He smiled at the thought of Sev making the furniture even more comfortable just for him.

It only took a few minutes before he fell asleep.

  


Draco woke up in a cold sweat. Alone in his room he clung to the bedding as though the fabric would be enough protection. There was something off. Frantically he looked at his forearm. It was no longer devoid of the mark. That horrible night had not been a dream no matter how much he wished. None of it had been a conjuring of his imagination. Blaise had betrayed him. And he had given into his fate.

“Fate.” He spat looking at the disgusting mark. He was disgusting. How was he supposed to face Harry? Worse how was he going to face Snape? Taking on the mark was practically a slap in the face to the man. How many years had his godfather worked to keep him away from becoming a Death Eater? It was all in vain now. **_But you’ve showed your loyalty to your father. He can love you now._ **

“My father can love me now.” He muttered.

The mark was still disgusting, but the voice in his head was right. Now he could be considered an actual Malfoy. Now he could be a part of his family. To be loved in the same way Blaise had with his mother. Loved in the way Harry described the Weasleys. Finally he could have what he had lost. No matter what it cost he at last got what he wanted.

For now he would keep thoughts about Harry and Snape aside. Thinking about them would only bring pain and guilt.

“Sir. The master requests your attendance at breakfast.” The familiar house elf informed him shaking slightly.

“Breakfast?” He asked unsure if he heard right. “Do we have guests?” Draco knew he wasn’t up for entertaining any of his parents’ acquaintances.

“No sir.” He was confused. The only times he ever was invited to dine with his parents were when guests were around. “Should I tell the master you will not join them?” The house elf asked wringing its hands nervously.

“No.” He said rather excitedly. “I’ll be down soon.”

The elf bowed then disappeared.

After dressing faster than he ever had in his life, he took the stairs down to the dining room two at a time. Nothing was going to stop him from claiming the family he had been promised. In the last 48 hours he had lost so much, but as his father smiled up at him it felt nearly worth the heartache.

“Good morning Draco.”

“Good morning father.” He smiled unable to contain the blooming happiness at the sight of his parents sitting at the table without a guest in sight.

“Good morning darling.” His mother greeted. His mother never called him darling like this before.

It was surreal and yet was everything that he could need. He couldn’t help broaden his smile at his parents finally acknowledging him and sitting on one side of the table rather than from across the way like he used to. Only during dinner parties did they ever sit so close to one another. The room felt warm, in fact the whole house did. This warmth settled the emptiness dread that had begun to settle into his being. It was close to the feeling he felt at the Zabini home. Not exactly the same but close enough.

Looking down at his plate he tried to forget about the Zabini’s. He no longer needed the memories. He had his own family now. He could have his own happy family memories.

“How are you feeling Draco?” His father asked before taking a sip of his drink.

He was caught off guard by the question. He had expected to sit in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the meal. Simply eating together as a family was worlds away from how things use to be. Never did he expect his father to ask about his wellbeing.

“I’m well.” It wasn’t a complete lie. At the moment he was overwhelmed with being so close to his family.  His mind could barely register the tinge of pain that remained from receiving the mark. Nor could he feel guilt or disgust at his decisions.

“That is wonderful to hear.” His mother chimed.

“Yes most new members are unable to take the strain of carrying the mark. I am proud to hear that you carry it with a sense of dignity.”

“It is a privilege to be one of the marked, right father.”

His father smiled so broadly that it boarded frightening. He hadn’t seen his father show so much glee towards him. But Draco knew that this was a good sign. As good of a sign as this breakfast. At last he was a part of a family. And yet he felt that something wasn’t right.

 **_You are being ridiculous. You now have your father’s love_ **. The voice in his head was right.  

“It pleases me to no end for you to say that.” His father said lifting his glass as if to give a toast. “I know that you shall do well when the time comes to test your loyalty to The Dark Lord.”

“Test?” The word slipped out. He couldn’t ask his father why it was necessary to be tested. Wasn’t taking the mark enough?  Dread was seeping back into the warmth he had felt earlier.

The gleam from his father’s eyes dim momentarily. “All new members are given a test.” The way his father spoke made him internally shutter. “You will complete what task is given.” This tone was a warning under that half smile. It reminded him of the way his father spoke to the House Elves when they had done something wrong in the presence of guests.

“What will my task be?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“I will inform you of The Dark Lord’s decision when the time comes.” His father said returning for another sip of his wine.

He knew that he would have to do something horrible. Tasks from a mad man couldn’t be anything aside from dreadful. As Draco watched his mother and father return to eating as though all was right in the world, he knew that his familial love hadn't been fully granted to him. He still needed to prove himself. Whatever this task was going to be he had to do it. If he didn’t his father would never come to love him. After losing Blaise’s love to betrayal and undoubtedly he would lose the care both Harry and Snape felt for him as soon as it was discovered that he had taken the mark, his father’s love would be the only love he could secure.

  
  


Severus traced the Dark Mark that was embedded into his skin. This wasn't a ritual of his morning. In fact he rarely let his eyes fall upon the mark, the thing that branded him to a mad man. A vile monstrosity that he had so foolishly acquired and in doing so ruined his life. Severus didn't know why in all the years of quickly dressing to obscure the image from sight and going about his day without thinking about the mark that today was different. There was no crippling pain that announced his presence was needed in front of the Dark Lord. Perhaps he was anticipating being summoned. It had been a while, which didn't seem to be a positive turn of events. Preferably he wouldn't be summoned at all, yet as one of the Dark Lord's second in command it was his job to attend Death Eater meetings that were nearly always horrific.

Severus shook his head. He had no time to let his thoughts linger on The Dark Mark. All thoughts should be focused on Harry and their continued lessons. There was no use in reflecting on his horrible past decisions. Nothing could come out of wishing this mark wasn’t upon him.

A knock came from his door.  Tugging his sleeve to cover his forearm he moved to answer the door.

“Morning!” Harry beamed.

Harry’s smile was like a ray of sunshine reaching to wash away the darkness that lingered in his mind. He had no idea what allowed Harry to look at him like this. How could such stunning emerald eyes glimmer in his presence? His lips quirked upward at the bedhead that had been attempted to smoothed down and the unabashed way Harry’s gaze focused on his lips.

“I see you have woken up without the need to fall from my couch.” He teased.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asked quickly fighting the embarrassment of Sev’s comment.

“I am.” Severus said moving forward to close the door behind him.

Harry couldn’t help the spike in curiosity of what Severus’s bedroom looked like.  It was a dangerous path for his mind to walk down. Behind this door was a simple bedroom, but he knew one reason why Severus refused to let him in it.

“Shall we be on our way or do you wish to remain standing in front of my bedroom door?” Severus asked with that trademark eyebrow raised.

“We should go.”

“There are several locking spells on it that won’t allow for a simple _Alohomora_ to open.” Severus informed as he moved pass.

“That almost sounds like a challenge.” He mumbled.

“If you attempt to enter that room without my permission you will be serving detention for the remainder of your school years.” Severus warned.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” He said watching Severus move about the living room area towards the fireplace.  “I wouldn’t mind having an excuse to spend time with you.”

“I never said your detentions would be served with me.”  Severus smirked before disappearing into the green flames of the floo network.

Harry sped after Severus. When he emerged from the fireplace into Madam Pomfrey’s office Severus wasn’t there. Hearing Severus’s voice he followed it to where Newt and Mr. Graves were. Severus was a hundred percent focused on their lessons today as he listened into the exchange between Mr. Graves and Severus.  The determination on Sev’s face made him feel almost ashamed for thinking of other things this morning. It was time that he put as much focus on these lessons as Severus was. Even so he would give nearly anything to share another kiss, another touch no matter how small. Was it so wrong that he felt that way amongst the chaos that was going on outside these walls?

 

Newt watched the way Harry followed after Mr. Snape with a nearly guilty look. Percival and Mr. Snape was readily discussing how to go about today’s lesson. He chose not to say a word about the way the two were overthinking it. Yesterday he saw that spark of magic between Harry and Mr. Snape. That spark was all he needed to confirm that those two could combine their magic. All they needed was to seek each other without forcing it.

“Ah.” Darion babbled in his arms.

Catching Harry’s smile he waved the young man over.

“Hello Harry.”

“Hi Newt. Hi Darion.”

Darion smiled at Harry’s presence.

“Would you mind wheeling me out? Percival will no doubt want to discuss things a while longer.”

“No problem.” Harry awkwardly placed his hands on the handlebars of his wheelchair.

From the motion of his chair he could tell how hesitant Harry was to push him. This wasn’t the first time he had experienced this sort of thing. He didn’t want to think about those less than happy days.

As they moved further away from the infirmary he could sense Harry become more comfortable with pushing him. Checking his surroundings he tapped Harry’s hand, allowing the young man to come to a stop.   

“What is it Newt?”

“I think I’m far away enough.” He said as he stood up. Standing felt so good after having his movements restricted.  Darion remained comfortably cradled in his arms unconcerned about his change in position.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm fine. Just don't let Madame Pomfrey know." He smiled.

"I won't say a word." Harry said extending his pinky finger towards him.

He latched his own small finger around Harry’s.  “It’s a promise.”

“We better make sure no one catches you being reckless.”

He chuckled. If only Harry knew how reckless he used to be.

They continued to walk to their destination with Harry pushing the wheelchair along. Neither of them could afford to waste magic on making the contraption move on its own.  

"You and Mr. Snape seem much closer today."

“We do?”

"I've noticed that he tends to create some distance whenever the both of you have made any progress. He's very interesting."

"You say interesting I say frustrating." Harry sighed.

"He's come a long way." He blushed remembering how the two had kissed the day before.

Harry’s eyes widen with realization. “You saw us kiss didn’t you?”

He turned his gaze towards Darion in his arms. “It wasn’t my intention to spy on you.”

“You need to get better at hiding secrets. If Severus finds out that you saw us then there's going to be even more rules.” Harry groaned.

“Rules?”

“Yeah. He says that we need to set rules about our relationship, you know like we can’t kiss in public.”

“That makes sense considering your positions.”

“Positions.” Harry huffed. “Why can’t we be like you and Mr. Graves? You two are so perfect.”

“We are not perfect. There is no such thing as a perfect couple. We have our own problems too.”

“What problems could you two possibly have?”

“Communication problems have always been an issue for us.  It can be hard to be honest with each other when something is bothering us.” Harry looked at him as if he didn’t believe what he was saying.  “Relationships is about working together. Setting ground rules is a good thing as long as you both come up with them and agree.”

Harry sighed. “I know you’re right, but I just want things to move faster. Did you feel that way with Mr. Graves?”

Carefully he placed a hand onto Harry’s. “There is nothing wrong with taking things slow. It’s not a race. Take it day by day. Time moves much faster than we realize. Before you know it you’ll be looking back at this moment.”

Harry nodded.

They continued to walk in silence. Newt wondered if he should’ve said something more encouraging, but he stood by his words.  There was no reason for Harry to rush things. To Harry it might seem as though things weren’t moving fast enough, but from where he stood he could see how much things had changed within this holiday break alone.

“You should get back into the chair.” Harry said when they reached the door to the Defense classroom.

“For only a moment longer.” He reminded himself as he sat back down.

Darion clung to him as he tried to sit comfortably. One thing he was looking forward to about being taken to a safe house was the ability to move about freely.

“Thank you Newt for the talk.”

“You’re welcome.”

  


After Breakfast Draco was allowed to follow his father into the study. It still made him nervous to be in the study, but as he entered the room he noticed the warmth again. The fireplace wasn’t even burning and yet the room held that warmth he was starting to guess was comfort. There was still something different, it didn’t feel like the same comfort he had around Harry or Snape. **_This is what being loved by your father feels like. You need to get use to it._ ** That was it, he had to get use to feeling love in this house.

“Now that you have taken the mark I will assist in getting you acquainted with those you are going to have to endure. In no time you will rise through the ranks.” His father paused for a moment watching his face. “That is what you want isn't it?” His father asked twisting the top of his cane. “You do want to stand by my side as The Dark Lord’s second hand. I would be rather _disappointed_ ,” His heart clenched at the word. “if you were stuck mingling with the low lives.”

“Of course I want to be by your side father.” He said quickly earning a small grin from his father.

“Good. We will be heading into town tomorrow. In the meantime rest. There are far too much things to do before your return to school.”

 

 

Blaise remained in bed as the day went on without him. If he let himself to fully leave his room it would only be to run to the Ministry with news of what he did to Potter. He couldn’t do that without triggering the alarms that alerted his mother of his movements. She was so worried about him, coming into his room every few minutes to see for her own eyes that he was still there.  He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Expecting sympathy from anyone other than his mother would be a waste. He didn’t deserve sympathy for being manipulated. He had nearly killed Potter, there was no forgiveness for act like that.  Even though he knew he didn’t deserve it he wanted to see Draco again. But if he saw Draco again what could he do or say? There was nothing, nothing that could make all right again.

“Blaise?” His mother asked stepping into the room.

He refused to answer. All he wanted to do was waste away, completely disappear.

“Blaise can you please talk to me? I feel as though I have you under house arrest and if for a moment I turn my eye away you’ll leave forever.”

He didn’t know what he could say. The only way things would be okay was if he had a time turner and go back before any of this. There was nearly nothing that he would give up to go back and knock some sense into his past self.

“I love you no matter the mistakes you have made.” His mother's hand rested in his shoulder. He could feel her trembling. Making her cry so much was something he never wanted to do.

“I...I love you too mom.” He whispered.

“I can’t let you go on this way. Please look at me.”

He lifted his head from the bed. His mother looked like a complete wreck. No makeup to hide her puffy eyes that still shed tears. He saw her look this way only once when she wasn’t hiding the pain she felt from losing her husband. There was something in his mother’s hand, it looked like a shallow dish of translucent liquid.  “What is that?”

“It’s Pensive. I use it to make copies of memories...I could help remove some of your memories...” Her fingers held the shallow dish closer. “I know that this isn’t the right thing to offer but I rather this then let you suffer...”

“I could get rid of my memories?” He asked looking into the dish.

“I’m sorry if this makes me seem like a horrible mother, but I can’t see how your memories hurt you.”

“Mom...”

“This is only an option. You don’t have to decide now.”

He stared at the Pensive. With a wave of his mother’s wand he could forget.

 

 

They were back in this position again, sitting across of each other in the Defense classroom. Severus knew what he needed to do. Without instruction he took a breath and with eyes closed reached for Harry’s hands as they had done the day before. This time he let his mind focus solely on Harry. Blocking out everything else he allowed himself to finally reach out his magic towards the young man in front of him. Failure this time wasn’t an option.

He took another deep breath letting the world around him disappear.

He could feel Harry’s magic so strongly. Even before this it had a nearly tangible, which had allowed him to notice the rift in it. With their magic reaching out to one another it was a completely different experience. He felt its warmth. Its shape undefinable but present. And then there was the hole. The edges were magic seemed to dip into a void. It was intriguing. His studious side let him prod against the edges of the void wanting to document any reaction for further research. It was the first time he had even attempted such an act.

The moment his magic reached too close to the void he felt his lungs constrict. His mind aching as oxygen deprivation set in. A clear memory of the time his father had forced his head underwater until his lungs took in water as he fought back came to his mind. He could almost see bubbles forming as he thrashed with the pressure of a hand holding him in place.

He quickly pulled away from Harry’s magic.

“You face this kind of pain every day?” He gasped releasing from the hold.

“Not always...” Harry spoke in a labored breath. “It was far more painful before.”

He could feel his heart pound in his head. A fever enveloping his body. On the verge of fainting he couldn’t understand how Harry had endured this pain for so long.  Relatively quickly this feeling was fading, but by the looks on Harry’s face it was more taxing to the Gryffindor. There was an internal tug to offer some comfort, but he figured he had done enough damage.

“Give me a moment and... and we can try again.” Harry panted.

He felt guilty for what his curiosity had done to Harry. Harry wasn’t an experiment. He had no right to have done what he did. “Pushing yourself won’t do any good.”

“Says the Hypocrite.” Harry smiled. “You are the one who’s pushing himself so hard nearly every day.” Harry’s hands found his again. “We can do this. I could feel that we were so close.”

The thumping of Harry’s heart could be felt between their touch. Pain still lingered within those emerald eyes.

They had to continue. He knew that time was of the essence. Giving a curt nod he closed his eyes again.

 

 

Harry was glad that neither Mr. Graves nor Newt tried to stop them. He felt ready to try again despite the tinge of pain. They could do this.

“We can do this together.” He whispered as his hands slipped back into Severus’s.

Pushing back the fear of possibly causing the both of them to feel pain again he reached out his magic to Severus’s.  It was easier than before as if Severus’s magic was waiting for his. Harry still didn’t know the reason why he wasn’t able to find it yesterday. That didn’t matter right now.

Touching Sev’s magic felt like what he had expected it to. At first it was a spark and then it was like their two hands grasping one another. Warm and safe were the two words that came to mind to describe the sensation. He tried to get a sense of the shape of Sev’s magic but there was none, it was rather vast. There was something that didn’t feel like it belonged to the man, he guessed that it came from the Dark Mark. Unlike lessons with Mr. Graves he could feel Severus’s magic examining his own, this time more cautiously.  At one point it felt like Sev’s magic was developing him, like a meaningful embrace.  He needed to know if Sev was aware if this too. They must’ve opened their eyes at the same time as their gazes met. The moment those dark eyes flickered with something that appeared to be longing he was ready to leap into Severus’s embrace.  He wanted to kiss Severus. Wanted to claim this growing feeling that resonated between them and their magic. Their gaze remained fixed on one another as their magic seemed to move against each other in a way that set his heart a flutter. It reminded him of the way Severus would barely trail his fingers against his skin while tucking his wild strands of hair behind his ear. Their magic was accepting one another. It felt as right as holding Severus’s hand.

Percival stood closely besides his husband watching as the steady growing light between Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter’s hands glowed brighter and brighter. The two seemed unbothered by the sheer bright light. It was possible that they weren’t aware of it based on the unbroken gaze the two shared. The two had managed to not only find each other’s magic but had taken the first steps to combining them without any need of further instruction. He had witnessed this moment a small handful of times, but never like this. This time it was stronger. He could only imagine how it would be if Mr. Potter’s magical core wasn’t damaged.

The congratulations would not come right away. With the magic energy growing between the two it was becoming increasingly dangerous. If either he or Newt interrupted this moment it could result in that buildup of magic to be expelled in the utmost disaster fashion. At this point they had to keep an eye on the amount of magic forming between the two. Percival hoped that with Newt’s help they would be able to counter any unconscious spells that came their way.

  


Their wands were at the ready. Hands intertwined as best as they could with Darion still in his grasp. It had been a long time since Mr. Snape and Harry had managed to connect. Newt couldn’t say for certain how much time had passed since casting a Tempus charm or moving out of the room could potentially disrupt the connection between Harry and Mr. Snape. Watching in wait was both fearsome and exciting. Darion seemed so unbothered by it all, sleeping soundly without a worry. Despite knowing the dangers Newt felt like joining his son in a peaceful rest. The room wasn’t filled with tense terror as one might expect in this situation. In fact it was the complete opposite. The room felt light and soothing, which made the fix stern face of his husband seem out of place.

 

 

The warmth that Severus was feeling had be coming from Harry. He hadn’t felt this warm in his entire life. It was an addictive feeling much like way he longed to catch Harry’s embarrassed smiles. His magic was now connected to Harry’s. That thought was strange, but it was his current reality. There was something growing between them he could feel it but his gaze remained on those emerald eyes. It was like a spell that he was unwilling to break. If they looked away he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from latching onto Harry’s lips again.

He could practically hear Harry’s voice whisper **_I love you_ ** , allowing the warmth to nestle in his chest. It was nearly euphoric sensation, which was confusing for his senses. There wasn’t a time he recalled that he felt anything remotely like this. This feelings was something worth pursuing.

“Harry.” He whispered freeing his hand from their hold to touch Harry’s cheek.

“Sev.” Harry smiled.

Suddenly he felt tired. Far too tired. Severus could feel his entire body grow heavy as though he had just ran for dear life from a large vicious creature.  Exhaustion was lulling him to sleep.  Through heavy eyelids he watched Harry lean into his touch with complete comfort written on his face.

He blinked and everything around him had changed in the matter of seconds. Instead of looking at Harry he was face to face with a thick blanket.

“How are you feeling?” Mr. Graves’s voice asked.

Moving to sit up he blinked again. The lighting of the room had dimmed dramatically. They were still in the Defense classroom, but now it was clearly approaching the late evening.

“What happened?” His voice sounded as groggy as he felt.

“You both were out for a little while. That’s common. It might take a while to regain the sense of your magic being your own.” Mr. Graves informed.

“I haven’t seen anyone hold a connection that long before.” Mr. Scamander exclaimed happily.

Through his fading haze he looked inward for his magic. Mr. Grave was right it felt nearly foreign to him, like something was missing. It was annoying much in the same way an itch on the bottom of one’s foot was. At the same time he felt nearly violated to have this part of him feel unlike his own. And yet he could feel himself, not just his magic, reach out for Harry. He needed to be closer to Harry. Needed to be near the source of the warm feeling that he still wasn’t ready to call by name. Somehow he knew being with Harry would make him feel whole again.

“That will be the end of things for today. We can meet up again later tomorrow evening. I think that should give enough time for your magic to settle down. The amount of magic you two built up without expelling it was tremendous...”

He could care less what was being said by either of these men. Harry’s eyes were all over him much in the same way his were on the young man, who was standing too far away from him despite being only a few feet away. They needed to be closer.

 

 

Harry’s heart was beating crazily. Severus’s eyes had yet to leave him upon waking up. Newt and Mr. Graves had managed to explain to him what happened before they had blacked out. According to them it was a magnificent spectacle and that with a bit of practice the connection he had experienced with Sev could be controlled. They had also explained that for the moment his magic would be more sensitive around Severus. Even now standing a few feet away from Severus felt like he was being separated from a protective home. It wasn't just Sev’s magic that he could sense perfectly at this moment. Mr. Graves, Newt, and Darion’s magic could be felt, each different in their own right. If he were to close his eyes and they shifted about the room he could still tell who was where. Harry wondered if this sort of effect would last long.  But that feeling paled in comparison to the need to be near Severus. If he didn’t get closer to Severus soon he was going to go mad.

“...Harry?” Newt’s soft voice reached his ear.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine I just feel...” He tried his best not to shift from the growing discomfort of being only a few steps away from Sev. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Whatever either of you are feeling don't fight it. It will be for the best to remain near one another until this sensation dwindles.” Mr. Graves said.

“Guess that means I’ll be sleeping over again.” He smiled relieved that they wouldn’t be force to remain away from one another.

Severus simply nodded.

Darion let out a small cry, which seemed to finally snap Severus out of his thoughts.

“It’s alright Darion.” Newt whispered to his son.  

“You should tend to your infant’s needs.” Severus’s gaze turned onto Mr. Graves. “We will resume as you suggested tomorrow evening.”

“Let us know if anything happens. We’ll proceed based on how the both of you are feeling.”

“Get plenty of rest.” Newt added.

“Good night.” Harry waved as the couple left the room.

“We should leave as well.” Severus suggested.

 

 

Dinner back in his chambers was quieter than previous time. No talk about what had occurred today filled the usual chatter. In fact no sound left either of them as they finished their meals and the dishes disappeared.

The odd sensation of having something missing within him was slowly disappearing, but Severus wasn’t sure if it was because Harry was next to him or that time was erasing the effect of their lesson.  

Harry’s arm wrapped around his back in a sudden hug. The spontaneous motion set his heart in motion.

“What are you doing Harry?” He asked trying to keep control in his tone.

“I want to be close to you. Isn’t that normal for relationships?”

“I don't have much experience with relationships.”

Right now wasn’t the best time to have this conversation. Every part of him wanted to be closer to Harry. Wanted to kiss and protect the young man. So close he was to losing his restraints on the matter of giving into the affection. He was receiving It was an after effect of their lessons yes, however it was something that he had been increasingly become aware of.  Frighteningly aware of the need for Harry's affection in any and every form it came in.  It was hard to resist staring into those emerald eyes and not press chaste kisses to Harry’s lips. Even hugging, which was one form of affection he hated, was something he craved.

“Neither do I.” Harry admitted, a tinge of blush coloring his cheeks before Harry’s face rested on his chest.

“I would think famous Potter would have numerous witches and wizards throwing themselves to your feet.” He scoffed holding back the need to properly embrace Harry.

Harry’s laughter bounce against his chest momentarily. Small tears clung to emerald eyes when Harry faced him again. “There was an incident with love potion laced chocolates once, and aside from a kiss with Cho Chang that’s about it. That kiss was terrible. No offense to her, it just was all wrong. So I don’t count either of those as relationships.”

Hearing that filled him with relief and dread. On one hand he was grateful Harry wouldn’t boast about his many courtships when he didn't have a lengthy list of past lovers to exchange. And yet he dreaded being Harry’s first real relationship. He had no idea what a relationship consisted of.  He couldn’t be affectionate like Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander nor could he parade around his new found status with Harry. He wouldn’t want to make his relationship known even if Harry wasn’t the chosen one or if he wasn’t a Death Eater spy. Privacy was one thing he needed in life. Having a relationship required some form of notification to individuals around them. He wasn’t ready to have others stick their nose into his private affairs more than before. And at the same time he didn’t want Harry to be treated like some secret that had to be tucked away. At the very least he didn’t need to make a big announcement to Mr. Scamander or Mr. Graves, it was more than evident that they knew.

“This...would be my first true relationship.” He admitted.

Harry’s arms moved to rest on his shoulder. The motion of Harry’s actions silenced the self-deprecating thoughts that constantly rested at the forefront of his mind. Accepting Harry’s advances seemed like the most logical thing in the world right now.

 

 

Harry felt like he was catching fire. Pressing his body to Severus's the jolt of electricity between them propelled him to knock Severus to the ground. He spent no time pressing their lips together. Closer. He had to get closer to Severus. To feel and be felt by the man he loved.

Severus’s hands dove into his hair as their kiss turned from the chaste one he had come to known into a heated kiss. With fervor he held onto Severus, feeling the way his chest rose and fell under him.  Slim fingers trailed from his hair down his neck causing him to shiver. He felt Severus’ hand gently cup the back of his neck before turning so that now he was looking up into those dark eyes. The sight of ragged breathing and tousled hair ignited the urge to continue, but he  Could see it in Severus's eyes that he was trying to regain composure and control of this situation.

"H...Harry." Severus spoke voice breathy and far too sexy in his opinion.

"Sev." He pleaded as if he would die if things stopped here. The thumping of his heart already made it feel like he was dying in the most wonderful way imaginable.

The feather light touch of Sev's fingertips against the side of his face gave him hope that his pleading would go answered.

"I can't." Severus whisper held a tinge of hurt.

Taking a breath he tried to gain control over the impulse to make Severus change his mind. Severus removed himself from the hovered position he had been in. Slowly he sat up far too aware of the way Severus was creating space between them.

“I...I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes waiting to hear Severus run into his room. Once he was alone he would dwell on the fact that he acted without thinking.

“Harry.”  He felt Severus’s hand gently touch his. Opening his eyes he found something close to regret on Sev’s face. “I cannot let,” Severus began to explain but stopped, watching his face carefully. He didn't dare hide his emotions. Severus could see his embarrassment and disappointment clearly. “We both need some rest.”

“Okay.”

  


 

 

Severus laid in his bed unable to settle himself down for sleep. His body felt as though it were breaking out into a rash. It was a terrible itching feeling that didn’t come from a physical means rather it stemmed from his magic. It was unbearably annoying. That itching feeling coupled with the sensation that something was missing didn’t help his already bad sleeping habits. Rest was recommended to ease the after effects of their combined magic lesson, but how in hell was he supposed to rest while being assaulted with these sensations? To top it all off came the guilt of letting his feelings for Harry put them in a difficult situation again.

With a huff he flung the blanket off of him. Approaching his bedroom door began to ease the sensations. Tugging the door open he found Harry hand raised in a manner that told him he was about to knock.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t take it. You feel it too don’t you?”

He nodded. “It was keeping me up a well. Clearly we need to remain in closer proximity than initially thought.”

Harry began biting his lower lip again. He still had to fight the urge to soothe those worried lips.

“Does that mean I can sleep with you tonight?”

He still didn’t trust himself not to act on his feelings. “I’ll join you in the living room.” He said securing the door to his bedroom behind him.

Returning to his chair while Harry remained on the couch eased the aggravating sensations but not the need to be even closer. He couldn’t let themselves get caught up in that need again.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Harry apologized again.

“No sense in apologizing for acting without thought. What else is to be expected of a Gryffindor?” He teased.

“You say that as if it weren’t your ambition to snog me into oblivion.” Harry smirked.

“Brat.” He muttered as he summoned a book from his shelf.

“Don’t you ever get tired of reading?”

“Do you have a distaste for all books or just the ones I assign for homework?”

“I don’t have anything against books. It's just you’re always reading something.”

He took a moment to think about Harry’s words. He was always reading or at least skimming his books during times of discomfort. He knew the reason behind this came from his younger days. His mother valued education and love of literacy. Books helped him escape while learning about the world that often rejected him. Each book in his personal connection held significant importance. There were textbooks that he had from his days of Hogwarts up until his mastery in potions, which helped him understand the fundamentals of the world his mother was once a member of. Among textbooks were novels, some muggle, which he read to rid himself momentary from his surroundings. For a long time it had only been him and these books.

“Would you like me to read you something?”

Harry’s eyes widened in excitement. “I would like that very much.”

“Very well.” He opened the short novel and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting.  
> Summer is approaching so soon I'll have more time to write. The current plan is to finish this story by July 31st.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus scrawled red ink across the parchment for perhaps the millionth time in his life. One day he hoped that he could go through a year without the need to order so many containers of red ink. Still, he was enjoying a small moment of normalcy even though sitting across from him Harry was staring. Surely the young man had better things to do then look at him so intently. In the free time, they had before joining back with Mr.Graves and Mr.Scamander for their lesson Harry could do numerous things. It wasn’t as if they needed to be joined at the hip, the after-effects of their combined magic had worn off the night before. Having Harry nearby gave him some comfort, but the way those emerald eyes were focused solely on him made it hard to concentrate.

 

 

Harry knitted his brow in pure concentration. _Kiss me. Kiss me Kiss me._ He thought over and over again.  Maybe if he thought hard enough it would reach the man. Sev was a leginimus after all.   _KISS ME._

“What are you doing?” Severus asked looking up from his desk.

“Just thinking.”

“If it pains you that much to think then perhaps it’s a good thing that you don’t do it often.”

“Ha. Ha.” He falsely laughed as he got up from the seat.

Severus dipped his quill into the red ink again. Based on the amount already used he guessed Sev was working on the second years' essays.

“Break will be over soon.” Harry knew he was winning but after yesterday he wanted to spend quality time with Severus. Moments, when it was just them, would be cut dramatically really soon.

“Which is why I must finish grading, so I may move on to prepare lesson plans, then start up on brewing potions to restock the infirmary.” Severus sighed. “I have been far too distracted lately. I haven’t fallen this behind in years.”

He felt slightly guilty. “Sorry.”

“Do not give out half hearted apologies  Harry.” Severus warned. “The folly is mine and mine alone.” Severus whispered bitterly to the parchment covered in red ink.

Harry bit the bottom of his lip. He could see the stress piling up on Severus as if they were books stacked on top his head. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You may go elsewhere to continue your thinking.”Severus said not missing a beat as he moved onto another student’s essay.

“Are you sure it’s wise to leave me unattended?” He teased. Leaving Sev to finish his work would probably be better than sitting around for possibly hours wishing that they could kiss again. It wasn't as if he could help grade or brew potions.

“As long as you don't destroy either of my classrooms I could care less.” Severus said with an evil smirk,eyes still glued to the parchment in front of him.

“Alright.” Leaning over the desk he kissed Sev’s cheek.

Severus froze in his movements. “Go. I have far too much work to do.” Severus said with a stone straight face.

He smiled at the man’s attempt to hide his feelings. The more time he spent with Sev the easier it was to figure out when he was being genuinely dismissive and when he was putting on an act. “I’ll be back to bother you later.”

Walking the halls of Hogwarts by himself was boring and sad. He could go to the infirmary to check up on Newt ,but sooner than later he would have to get use to not having Newt or Mr. Graves around. The last thing he wanted was for Newt and Mr. Graves to leave, but he knew they would be safer elsewhere.

Onward he walked until he found himself nearing the Quidditch Pitch. Unlike the other times he came here there was no one flying around. He missed Draco. Maybe when everyone came back they could practice flying with them.

“Accio broom.”  He called out when he stepped into the  Gryffindor changing room. His broom easily,yet slowly, came to him.  “I missed you as well.” He smiled at his broom.

This perhaps was a bad idea. Then again Severus had given him permission to do anything that didn’t result in destroying the potions room or the defense room. Hanging out on the Quidditch Pitch definitely met those restrictions.  

He strolled out of the changing room broom in hand. His own broom felt different then the one he had borrowed at the Burrow. It wasn’t smart to try flying without someone to watch after him, even so he didn’t think that he would get up to a height that would be too dangerous if he fell.

“Come on old friend.” Gently he laid his broom down. With his hand hovering above it he called “UP!” This time his broom met his hand right away.

 

 

The last time Draco remembered going along with his father to shop was right before second year.  Today they weren’t going to visit Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies. Instead he found himself strolling down Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn alley truly wasn’t all that different from the more popular Diagon Alley. It had shops and dining just without all the hustle and bustle since it was associated with running businesses that bordered on legal and had far more unsavory patrons. That didn’t matter much to him. He had grown up with similar assumptions,which for the most part he didn’t actually conform to. Certain areas were rightfully frightening,but he felt safer with his father besides him than  if he were alone.

They approached a unfamiliar store front. The chipped painted name across it’s wooden sign was illegible. One would think with all the magic in the world the store’s owner would have made its appearance more flattering. Then again this store was merely a facade for passing along information according to his father. He felt honored to finally find out more about what his father did.

“Ah Lucius good to see you.” bowed a rather homely looking man. It was clear that this man didn’t care about his own appearance as well as his store.  “And you’ve brought someone along with you.” The stranger’s eyes looked at him in a way that made him internally squirm. “I didn’t think it was apart of your job to deal with new recruits.”

Draco stood tall against the comment. And with some uncharacteristic bravado he revealed the fresh Dark Mark to the sleazy man. Filling his voice with pride the way his father taught him when he was young he spoke “I am Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy name and have been personally chosen by The Dark Lord to serve at his side. A lowly informant such as yourself should know their place.”He spat the last few words with as much venom as he could.

Internally he was shaking, none of the words he had just uttered was how he truly felt. In this situation he had to show some backbone even if it was all  false. Snape once mentioned that when dealing with The Dark Lord’s followers you had to do what was necessary to establish power in order to survive. This was survival.

His father must’ve caught his discomfort as he  tapped the end of his cane on the man’s chest.

“Forgive me,” the man bowed his head. “I had not noticed the family resemblance.”

He scoffed at the way the man looked between him and his father.

His father’s hand rested on his shoulder as if to say that he had done the right thing. He took a silent breath as the attention returned between his father and the shopkeeper.

“We did not come here for idle chatter.” His father spoke sticking his nose in the air the same way his mother did when in the presence of wizards and witches she deemed beneath her.

“Of course. Come this way.”the shopkeeper motioned them to follow through the maze of inventory for the shop’s front.

They were led to a room off  the back. This room was even more crowded than the store front.  One wrong step and he could end up stumbling into an iron maiden or touching a cursed object. Draco was certain he never wanted to return to this store. A large wooden cabinet caught his eyes as they passed.

“That’ll be the vanishing cabinet.” The shopkeeper smirked. “I’ll offer you a fine price for it.”

Before he could say a word his father tapped the shopkeeper with his cane again.

“We have come for your information not your useless junk.”His father dismissed.

“I assure you it is not useless.”

His father’s cane came down hard on the man’s foot. “We are not interested.” His father sneered.

“Of course.” The shopkeeper winced. “My apologies.”

The end of his father’s cane was removed from the poor man’s foot. “You have been apologizing quite frequently today. Be careful that you aren’t mistaken for a House Elf.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Draco,” His father’s sudden addressing him made him internally jump. “I shall have a private discussion with this man.  Why not have a look around.”

“Yes father.”

 

 

Percival was feeling confident in the progression of not only the combine magic lessons but the relationship between Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape. Things were looking well for the two. He knew that there would be some time before everything between the two wizards resembled the happiness that he liked to create in his own mind. Each of them had battles to fight, externally and internally. He wasn’t naive or blind to what the two had faced thus far.  

He looked at Darion nestled in his husband's arms wishing nothing more than for this sort of happiness to be passed onto the two wizards he had come to care for very deeply. The medi-witch entered through the privacy curtain. She smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Darion for a moment before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Congratulations you are free to leave this infirmary.”

Newt looked towards him nearly bewildered as if the news was something he hadn't expected to hear in years.

“You mean it?” Newt asked bouncing with excitement.

"I know how uncomfortable it was for me to keep you two here,but you don't have to be that excited about it." the medi-witch shook her head. "The students will be back tomorrow. Against all my hopes that students would wait to start breaking bones or getting into fights a few days

into the semester, I have a decent handful of regulars I expect to be here. It's for the best that you return to your previous living arrangement."

"Thank you." Newt beamed.

"I expect you to keep yourself out of trouble young man" the mediwitch warned. "Do not overexert yourself."

"I won't."

"As always if you need anything I'm a firecall away."

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you for everything."He added.

"Take care boys. Don't hurt yourselves by running out of here." She smirked as she pushed through the curtain to return to her office.

 

 

Newt was more than ready to get off this bed and back into Mr. Snapes' chambers. Carefully he maneuvered his feet off the side of the bed. Grabbing his wand off the side table he casted a simple spell that slipped his shoes onto his feet.

"Not wasting any time I see." Percival chuckled as he gathered the rest of their things.

"You know I don't too well in stone walls for  long."

"I do." Percival settled his wheelchair besides him. He settled into the chair without a complaint. "I love you." Percival placed a kiss on his forehead before wheeling him out of the infirmary doors.

Pushing through those doors filled him with a rush of excitement for his new freedom. It took everything to remain seated instead of running off. He caught a small chuckle from his husband. Perhaps he was too excited. He didn't need to ask Percival where they were going

once he realized that they weren't heading down to Mr. snapes' chambers. Percival wheeled him straight towards the training grounds for flying lessons. Breathing in the fresh open air calmed him in a way that only being around nature could.

He could feel the mechanism on his wheelchair lock into place before Percival came around to kneel by him. "I'll take Darion." Slightly confused he laid Darion into his husband's protective arms. "Go on." Percival said moving aside. "Enjoy not being confined to those stone walls."

Still unsure if Madame Pomfrey would pop out and reprimand him for being out of his chair he slowly stood up.

"Go." Percival sounded like he was talking to one of his beasts that were too afraid to return to the wild.

With a smile he ran off creating footprints in the light snow that covered the ground. He could feel his heart racing at the sensation of his feet trekking through the snow. He had no sense of where he was heading or what to do with his new freedom. All Newt could feel was the happiness of not worrying about a thing. The wind blew through his hair as he ran and ran as though he were leashed his entire life until now. It had been a while since he had the chance to recklessly run around. For now he didn’t have to worry about falling and hurting his unborn child or any of the other million things Percival had pointed out that could go wrong if he wasn’t careful. Madame Pomfrey had told him not to overexert himself ,but this wasn’t overexertion at all. He felt in his element again even if it was just a small open field.

 

 

In moments like this Percival reaffirmed what a beautiful creature his husband was. No one else would run around on the field like this. He sat in Newt's wheelchair smiling at the way his husband's robes flowed as he moved from place to place with no noticeable pattern. It was as beautiful a sight as watching any dancer. And the smile on Newt’s face radiated the happiness that ignited his movements.

"There goes your father Darion." He said tucking his son's blanket a little tighter to keep him warm. "You should see him in the spring bouncing from flower to  flower like a bee. Just wait until you're old enough to walk and then you can join him."

He smiled thinking back to the first spring when Credence was able to walk. Newt didn’t waste anytime educating their son on the various plants around their garden. He laughed at the memory of his poor son unable to keep up with his husband’s movements. Soon they would be recreating moments like that with Darion.

 

 

Without any distractions, namely Harry, Severus was able to complete two batches of the more widely used potions for the infirmary, and all of his grading. There was lesson plans still to be  done. Of course he wasn’t completely concerned with his Potions class plans as teaching the subject for as long as he had made things rather flexible. Assigning a pop quiz and heavy reading would do fine for the first lesson after break. He smirked thinking about how displeased Harry would be. It was a guarantee that the Gryffindor didn’t study during break. Regardless of the status of their relationship he wasn’t going to give Harry a heads up about the pop quiz. No unfair advantages in class would be another rule he would tack onto his relationship with Harry.

Defense Against the Dark Arts on the other hand posed its own issues. He would have to discuss with Mr. Graves on the matter of his continued assistance. As much as he didn’t want to think about it Mr. Graves had been a decent co-teacher during lessons and the absence of his presence would affect him when the time came.

Stretching he figured that he could go off and find where Harry had gone to.

 

 

Harry took in a breath and watched as it formed a small puff in the air. He was cold and completely spent. It definitely wasn’t smart to attempt at flying without supervision. He had managed to get up about two feet off the ground and complete one lap of the Quidditch Pitch before the violent jerk feeling in his ribs had caused him to fall off his broom. It had hurt,but that hadn’t stopped him from trying again and again until he now laid on the field staring up at the new light snow falling down. His ribs ached as if bruised and his breaths were shallow. Regardless how banged up he was feeling there had been much improvement compared to flying with Ron a while ago. If he kept practicing like this he would be able to fly by his last year at Hogwarts. There was no way he was going to get through his seventh year without being Gryffindor’s Seeker.

He could almost hear Draco’s voice comment on how he first needed to get up before he froze to death.

“Would if I could Draco.”

Soon he would see Draco and all his other friends. Soon. If he really didn’t become a human popsicle before tomorrow he was going to join his friends for the welcome back feast and exchange stories. He knew that he probably could only tell Draco the full story, it was doubtful that Ron especially wanted to hear the details of his time with Sev.

“He’s come around.” He reminded himself thinking back to how Ron had told him to wish Sev a happy Christmas. He smiled. Things were going well.

Suddenly a  dark shadow fell over him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”Severus’s strong baritone voice asked.

“Making a snow angel.” He said attempting to move his tired limbs. He winced at the motion.

“You need to be more cautious.”Severus looked over at his broom laying besides him. From his position on the ground Severus looked so much taller than he was.  “How long have you been here?”

“Do you mean the Quidditch Pitch or lying on the ground? Either way I don’t  have real answer. Didn’t want to waste magic checking the time.”

“I can see that you were indeed keeping an eye on how much magic you used up.” Severus’s comment was slathered in sarcasm.

“You know me, always conserving my magic.” He sheeply smiled.

“You should make your way back inside.”

He was surprised at the lack of scolding for attempting to fly.  Craning his neck he tried to get a better view of Severus’s face. He could see that Sev was tired ,but nothing else could be deciphered. “You’re right.” The fact that he was too tired to get up kept him laying on the floor.

“I am aware that I’m right. Now stand up.” Sev reached out a hand to him.

His limb heavy with exhaustion reached for Sev’s hand. Their touch could barely be registered. He probably had been laying in the cold for much longer than he thought.

 

 

Harry’s hand was ice cold. Severus was close to point out how idiotic it was for the Gryffindor to go flying in the cold weather with only a bulky sweater to maintain his body heat. Once again he managed to hold back sharp words.

“You didn’t think wearing gloves were a necessity?”

“I’m fine.” Harry argued as he help tug him to his feet.

The majority of Harry’s weight leaned against him once Harry stood up. By the look on Harry’s face the Gryffindor wasn’t aware of how much he was relying on him to remain upright. However long Harry was here it had affected the damaged magical core. When they made it back inside he would make sure Harry took his potion. He should’ve known better than let the brat go off on his own. And he should’ve brought Harry’s potion just incase.

“Place your arm around my shoulder.” He instructed. Harry’s arm rested on his shoulder and in a moment of dejavu he lifted the younger man. Harry settled in his hold with a bright smile. That smile stalled his brain in further pointing out his mistakes. “I will not be making this a regular occurance.”

“I like it.” Harry nuzzled close to him.

He wasn’t sure how to interpret the movement. It was too new. The last time he held Harry like this they had been running for dear life away from a vicious lizard monster. “I am prepared to drop you if you do that again.”

“Another rule?”Harry pouted.

He ignored the childish remark in favor of summoning Harry’s broom that still laid in the snow.  It wouldn’t do well to let the snow ruin ,what he assumed to be one of Harry’s prized possessions. Personally he didn’t hold value in brooms at all. Flying wasn’t a  peaceful thought as some claimed it to be. And he had seen far too many Quidditch games that resulted in students plunging to the ground. In his humble opinion the flying sport should’ve been banned eons ago. Even holding a broom  felt odd to him. Wandlessly he sent the broom back into the Gryffindor changing room.

“I could’ve done that.” Harry huffed as they moved across the field.

“Just like how you could’ve walked?”

“You were the one who decided to carry me like a princess.” Harry pointed out.

“You could barely stand.” He rebuttal. “I couldn’t leave you to be encased in ice.”

“I still choose to believe you like carrying me.”

“I do not.” Severus could hex himself for how his words had sounded as if they came out of a second year student.

“Whatever you say Sev.” Harry muttered resting his head against him.

“I will not be carrying you all throughout the castle so hurry up and regain use of your legs.”

“Okay.” Harry whispered against the crook of his neck.

 

 

Severus was a man of his word, Harry had to give the man credit of that.  Upon getting remotely close to the main castle he was gently placed down. He didn’t protest no matter how much he wanted to hop right back into those arms. He had to get use to not being with Sev at nearly every moment again.

“Sev.” He held Severus’s gaze  determined to say what he needed to. “I want you to promise me.”

“Promise what?”

“That when tomorrow comes that  this,” his hand slipped into Sev’s“that what we feel for each other isn’t going to disappear. “ Severus looked like he was going to say something but he spoke quickly. “I know we can’t always be like this...we have to be discreet...but I don’t want everything that happened to be erased just because term is starting again.”

“It couldn’t be erased.” Severus spoke barely audible.  If he weren’t watching those lips form the words he wouldn’t have believed they were spoken at all.

Harry could feel a spark of magic between their connected hands. It was not as strong as when they were actively trying to combine their magic, rather it felt like their magic was agreeing to not be separated.

“Sev,”

Far too quickly Severus released his hand and faced something that was behind him. Turning around he saw Newt running towards them. He shook his head at Severus, the  man’s embarrassment was something they would address later on.

 

 

“It seems that you’ve been let out of your cage Mr. Scamander.” Mr. Snape said once Newt came close enough.

He smiled at the remark, far too tired to attempt to speak. Mr. Snape’s eyes looked from the direction he came from.

“At least you were not left unsupervised.”

He nodded glancing at his husband making his way to them.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

“I haven’t run in a while.”He explained as he caught his breath.

“Was this outing authorized by Madame Pomfrey?”Mr. Snape asked.

“She officially released me from her care since students are coming back tomorrow.”

“I see.”

“That’s great!”

“I hope that you don’t mind us coming back to live with you Mr. Snape.”

“I have gotten use to my solidarity being disrupted.”

He tried not to laugh at the way Harry shook his head at Mr. Snape’s words.

“It seems you two went for some fresh air as well before our lesson.” Percival said approaching them with the empty wheelchair following after him.

“Not exactly.” Harry admitted.

“I do not think resuming lessons will be a good idea this evening.” Mr. Snape stated.

“Why? Is everything okay?”Percival asked observing the two wizards.

“It’s my fault. I went flying for a bit and kind of overdid it.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Then we won't push your magic any further today to be safe.”

Mr. Snape nodded in agreement.

"So did my husband tell you the good news?"

"He has informed me that you will be taking up residence in my chambers once more.” Mr.Snape paused to look at everyone. “To celebrate your release of Pomfrey's vulture-like care I will permit one last dinner in my quarters before the term resumes.”

"Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Snape?" Percival laughed,but he could see the way his husband’s fingers twitch and the tinge of concern in his voice. They both still held worries about people not being who they said they were. It was understandable but he knew this was the real Mr.Snape.

Mr. Snape arched an eyebrow at them. "One or all three of you would pester me with having a get together, logically I decided to skip all that nonsense.”

“A smart decision.” Percival smiled.

  
  
  
  


 

Draco didn’t know how much time had passed. Adventuring into this deathtrap of a store wasn’t a favorable idea so he had remained where his father had left him. The vanishing cabinet intrigued him the more that he looked at it. He faintly remembered reading about them back at school. There were a few questions that he wanted answered like where did this lead to. There had to be another cabinet somewhere that connected them, unless it had been destroyed. If that were the case then this vanishing cabinet was as useless as his father claimed.

“Thank you old friend.” He heard his father’s voice approaching.

He pretended to be interested in something else. Getting caught admiring something useless wouldn’t please his father at all. Quickly he picked up a wooden box that contained a rather vicious looking dagger.

“Found anything of interest Draco?”

“Nothing particularly.” He said showing the wooden box.

“That dagger,” his father picked it up to examine it closely. “How interesting.” His father’s gaze turned deadly back to the shopkeeper. “Tell me where did you acquire this it resembles one that went missing from my dear wife’s sister’s collection.”

Nervous sweat dripped down the shopkeeper’s forehead. “It must have been mistakenly left here. It’s a rather full store as you  can see.” The shopkeeper motioned to the crowded room. “I would misplace my head if it weren’t attached.”

“Is that so?” His father turned the dagger in his hand. “Then you won’t mind if I return it to its rightful owner.”

“Of course not.”

“Here you are Draco.” His father said handing the dagger to him to place back in the box. “We shall take our leave.”

The shopkeeper nodded.

Without looking back  he followed his father out. Draco wondered if he hadn't been there would his father have killed the man. It was hard to know what his father was willing to do. In fact he didn’t know his father very well.

“You did well today Draco.” His father smiled.

The frightful thoughts disapparated at the pride those words gave him.

“Thank you father.”

 

 

The moment Newt stepped into Mr.Snape’s chambers he felt a sense of being home. He’d missed the walls covered with books, the couch that was incredibly soft,and  the table where he’d worked on his scrapbook. Most of all he missed the cool comforting silence that was associated with the man himself. It had only been a few days but he missed this place so much. He was sure that when the time came for them to leave he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to this place.

“This is Mr. Snape’s chambers Darion.” He walked over towards the wall of books, “These are all Mr. Snapes’ books sometimes he lets us borrow one at a time. And this,” he pointed to the nearby chair “is Mr.Snape’s favorite chair. Only he can sit there.”

 

 

Percival smiled at Newt giving the grand tour of the place to their son.

“It looks as though the House Elves were already informed about our dining here.” Percival commented noticing the dining table holding their meals.

“Nosy old coot.” Mr. Snape mumbled as he plopped down in his chair.

“It’s great to have everyone here again.” Mr. Potter said sitting next to Mr. Snape.

He had to agree. Being back in this room made everything else seem so far away. It was if they never left this room again time would stand still,but Percival knew that wasn’t the case. Soon Credence would come back with Rolf and they all would be taken to a safe house for the remainder of the brewing war.

“As this might be our last dinner together before we leave I request a dance.” with a flick of Percival’s wrist music carried through the once quiet room. The song was one of Newt’s favorite. _Do I love you_ sung by Ella Fitzgerald.

Newt smile radiated as he settled Darion into a clothed contraption against his chest to allow free use of his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered as he pulled his husband in as close as possible.

 

 

Regardless of the extra body between them the married couple danced just as smoothly as he watched them the first time. The song’s lyrics set butterflies in his stomach. A look was exchanged between Mr.Graves and Severus.  When severus rose to his feet Harry expected him to disappear somewhere else. Instead Severus extended a hand to him. Severus didn’t say a word or showed any interest at all. He knew that this was a huge step. With the biggest smile on his face he took Severus’s hand. They weren’t as close as he’d like but the space between them helped him keep himself from stepping on Severus’s toes. Harry tried to get his feet moving in the right direction. His mind had a hard time dancing while processing that he was dancing with Severus for more than a couple seconds. Neither of them spoke. The music spoke for them as they drifted into their own world.

 

 

With the tug of the apparate Draco returned home. As they entered the house a wonderful smell greeted them.  His father said nothing as they moved into the dining room. The dining table wasn’t as covered in food when his parents planned a dinner party,but he did notice a fourth set of plates and silverware. Someone was coming for dinner. That thought made him slightly sick.

“Come now Draco,why do you look that way. Tonight is a small get together in honor of you.”

The fireplace roared with green flames announcing the mystery guest’s arrival. He held his breath hoping that it wasn’t his godfather. As much as he would like to have the silent comfort Snape provided he wasn’t ready to face him.  He almost rather dine with The Dark Lord.

“I do enjoy when you actually invite me to your lovely home sissy.” the familiar female voice rang through the room. “A shame that I am not allowed to use the front door.”

“Do not call me by that name.” His mother snapped.

Bellatrix stuck her tongue at his mother. His aunt lacked the manners that his mother extensively had him trained  in. All the same he felt glad that Snape or the Dark Lord wasn’t his parents guest this evening. Granteed he didn’t get along with his aunt Bellatrix , but it was a much lesser of two evils at the moment.

“Have a seat Bellatrix.” His father said using his host voice.

“Quite the spread.” his aunt commented as she took a seat. “Makes me almost regret not attending your New year eve celebration.”

His aunt rarely was invited to anything his parents hosted. She was far too off. That was what made her insanely devoted to The Dark Lord.

“We are honored that you are here for tonight’s celebration.” His father said taking his usual seat.

He followed his father's actions taking up his own seat.

“And what exactly are we celebrating?” His aunt asked twisting a strand of hair. “Your little invite didn’t say.”

“Tonight we are honoring Draco’s acceptance of The Dark Lord’s mark.”

“Draco.” Bellatrix cackled. His aunt rushed to  him. “ Show me.” Her eyes widened. He’d never seen her so excited towards him. “ Show me.” she grabbed his wrist forcefully. Abiding her demands he pulled back his sleeve to show the Dark Mark. A wail of laughter erupted from her. She shook his wrist as if it were a strange form of a hand shake. “Now this is worth celebrating!”

“We are very proud.”His father said.

“I don’t know why you took your sweet arse time.” his aunt said releasing his hand. “Ah, I remember when I received the mark. It was the best decision I had ever made in my life. If I could do it again I would.”his aunt looked off as if recalling the fondest memory imaginable. He couldn't  understand how she could recall the searing pain with a joyous smile on her face. “There is one more thing worth celebrating.” his father said placing the wooden box in his hands.

Without being told he presented it to his aunt.

“For me? It’s not even my birthday.” his aunt tore off the top and let out a squeal. “You found my favorite dagger. Oh the stories I could tell,” she said caressing the sharp object as if it were a small child. Draco didn’t want to hear any of his aunt’s stories. “You have truly made this family proud today Draco. As appreciation for returning this to me,’ she reached  for the holster that sat at her hip. “I will give you this dagger.”

“Thank you.”

Bellatrix Lestrange was crazy,but she was his aunt. Something about actually receiving something from her and her enthusiasm felt nice, in the oddest way possible.

“Now where is the alcohol?”

“I suppose drinks are in order.”His father snapped his fingers summoning drinks from the House Elves.

“What celebration would be without out it?” His aunt laughed picking up a glass. “To Draco!”

“To Draco.” His parents toasted.

Warmth blossmed in his heart as he watched the raised glasses. This was what it felt to be accepted. What it felt to be loved. At last he had his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I had no idea what to title this chapter. Hopefully, I can come up with something soon.  
> I really want to meet my deadline for finishing this story by Jully 31st so I'm working hard. I think this fic will have 26 chapters.  
> On a random note, I highly recommend listening to practically anything sung by Ella Fitzgerald. Her voice helps inspire me to write my cute/ fluff moments.  
> Thank you again for the support.


	20. Chapter 20

As they danced Severus didn’t focus on the lyrics of the song nor his own movements. Instead, the focused on Harry’s face. Watching every little change looking to see if this was what the younger man wanted. He barely noticed when the music came to an end and they stopped swaying. He still didn’t care for dancing, but it wasn’t horrible. In fact, a part of him wanted to remain in this way with Harry. Unfortunately, he could feel that one dance was already reaching his limit. Mr. Scamander and Mr.Graves knew or to be more concise prompted him to be more open with this newfound relationship with Harry, yet he couldn’t help feeling a bit overwhelmed at the thought of others witnessing anything besides his usual facade.  It was one of the many things that made giving this relationship a chance so difficult.

“Thank you.” Harry’s face was bright red as he spoke.

He nodded releasing  Harry’s hand. Perhaps if they were alone he would kiss Harry at this moment. He wanted to kiss him.

“Let's eat shall we?” Mr.Graves suggested.

He nodded once more.

  
  


Drinks were drained and the food was gone. Draco thought it was one of the best dinners he had ever attended. He didn’t even mind hearing his aunt’s stories,which flowed together in a nonsensical manner barely resembling a narrative. Perhaps it was the drinks. He was permitted two glasses, he was sure he was a lightweight. Alcohol of any variety hadn’t appealed to him before, but with everything that had happened in the past days he was grateful for the beverages’ numbing effect on his mental state.

"It seems that we should bring this party to an end." His mother announced.

"Aww." His aunt whined. "I was having soooo much fun with Sissy." she laughed at his mother’s sour pout. It was hard to tell if his aunt was drunk or not. Maybe she was.

“Come I will show you the way out.”His mother said rising from her seat.

“What not sending me through the floo?”

“Come on.”

“Very well Sissy.”

As his mother practically dragged his aunt out of the room his father finished another glass of wine. He’d lost count of how much his father had to drink, then again his father held his drinks more than anyone he knew. Far better than he currently was with a limit of two drinks in his system.

“Draco.”

“Yes?”

“There are a lot of things going on within the Death Eaters.” He wasn’t sure why his father was talking about this suddenly. His father hadn’t said  much tonight. In fact neither did his mother. Mostly it was his aunt prattling about the wonders of being a Death Eater. “You must be cautious with whom you can trust. Some people can not be trusted to hold up their promises of loyalty.”

He had to be talking about Snape. When his father talked down about members of Death Eaters it usually referred to his godfather. “I understand.”

“Good. I want to make sure you are aware.”

He ran a hand through his hair. The alcohol was starting to get to him again.

“Perhaps it’s time that you turned in for the night.”

“I think so  too.” He stood on somewhat shaky legs. “Goodnight father.”

“Goodnight Draco.”

 

It was very late when the alcohol ceased to numb his mind and thoughts came and went keeping him from sleep. All Draco wanted was for his mind to shut down and let him for a moment. Instead Draco crept down the hall unsure if he should be disturbing his parents so late. It was already nearing three in the morning. His parents had to be fast asleep by now. Still he crept, doing his best not to make a noise.

 **_They won’t mind. They love you now._ ** He chose to listen to the voice in his head’s whispers.

The day had gone well. He felt so much closer to his father than he ever had before. It was a shame that it wouldn’t last much longer. Tomorrow he would be boarding the train back to Hogwarts. He knew very well that was one of  the reasons he couldn't sleep soundly.

As he moved along he noticed that the house seemed cold again as if whatever caused it to feel warm had vanished. It wasn't as freezing as sitting in the Astronomy Tower at school,but this cold wasn't weather produced. It was something else that he couldn’t put a name to.

Continuing on the way he heard his parents muffled voices coming from the study.

Draco wondered if they were worried about him returning to school. His father did mention that there was a lot going on amongst the Death Eaters right now. And he had yet to be given his test of loyalty to The Dark Lord. Truly he didn’t want to think about that,but he needed to. If he was suddenly summoned was his father going to show him the way to Death Eater meetings? Would he be summoned at all? Far too many questions and doubts floated in his head.

"We must keep up appearances my dear." he heard his father say.

"I am aware. keeping up appearances is all we've done to keep things inline."

Draco crouched down by the door of the study wondering what his parents were talking about. Taking out his wand he whispered a spell that allowed him to see and hear everything behind the wall clearly.

"Lucius, do you honestly think he will be able to complete the task The Dark Lord has set out for him?" His mother asked placing her hands on her hips.

"He will do as The Dark Lord asks of him." His father said turning his cane in hand.

His mother scoffed.

“He has no choice in the matter.”

"His hesitation doesn't concern you? He could turn against us."

"That is precisely why we need him to believe we care for him. Merlin knows he's desperate for affection."

"I haven't a clue where he got that unsightly trait." His mother spat turning to face the fireplace.

"We must do better Narcissa.  He nearly fell prey to the Zabini boy." Disgust oozed from every syllable of his father's words.

Draco’s heart dropped at the mention of Zabini. He hadn’t made it a complete secret that he was snogging Blaise back at Hogwarts,but he didn’t think that it would’ve been reported to his father. Shame wormed its way into his stomach as his father looked nearly ill.

“Zabini.” His mother turned her nose up at the name.  “I can't stand that mother of his. How distasteful can one woman be?” She asked flinging her hands in the air. “Parading around the fact that she has been married off multiple times. That boy probably is as promiscuous.”

“You have my word that he won’t corrupt Draco.”

"I won't stand to have a _mistake_ like that in this house.  It is bad enough to have slimy Severus associated with us.” she hissed. “Appointing him godfather of Draco was perhaps one of your worst decisions."

"I beg to differ.” His father said with a wicked smirk.  “He has done well to keep Draco out of our hair. Despite his shaky allegiance to The Dark Lord he has served his purpose well enough. And now that Draco has taken the mark the man is no longer in a position to interfere with Draco's destiny. As for his inclination,” his father paused twirling his cane once more. “it matters little as his sour face and horrendous personality wouldn't allow him  any sort of partnership. The man will die alone, unwanted, unmourned and that will be the end of that. Appointing him to godfather provides us with one way to keep him under our thumb. Draco may be a sore,but he is something that traitor wishes he could have."

"I will take your word for it Lucius. I wouldn't think Severus capable of caring for anyone ,  let alone Draco. I for one get splitting headaches just from talking to the boy for more than a moment.” she said pressing a hand to her forehead. “All the pleasantries I reserve for our lowly guests I waste on my own child."

"Be grateful that he isn't trying to grant your favor at every possible moment." his father groaned. “I managed the best I could on today's outing. Without Bellatrix and the wine I don’t  know how I could’ve got through dinner.”

"Why did we ever have a child?"

"Simple. For lineage and to please the Dark Lord."

Draco felt frozen into his place beside the door unable to run or burst into the room in an outrage. Everything was supposed to change for the better. All the sacrificing was for nothing if he only met one betrayal after the other. He was supposed to be loved. To be a part of a family like he was promised. They had promised to love him.

Shame. Pain. Guilt. Regret. It was all mixing in him ready to come out. He had to leave. Quickly he spelled the wall back to normal.

As he stood the door began to open with a creek.

"Oh, Draco darling." His mother smiled. A false ugly smile.

"Why are you still up at this hour? You need rest to catch the early train."

"I..I had a nightmare." he said somehow keeping the pain out of his voice.

He could see the twitch in his mother's face.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?"His father asked reaching into one of his desk drawers.

His mother moved to take the small vial from his father. Draco guessed that action allowed her to get back into her hostess mode since she appeared more cheerful as she set the vial into his hand.

"That should do the trick."

"Drink it and go straight to sleep.” his father instructed. “Tomorrow you will be heading back. We will miss you while you're away."

Against all evidence he wanted to believe his father.  "Thank you for the potion father." he smiled. "Goodnight.”

"Goodnight Draco." his parents spoke in unison. It sounded rehearsed. Completely unnatural. It made his skin crawl.

Hurriedly he went to his room. He didn't want to admit to himself that what he heard was real. It was better if he hadn't gone looking for his parents comfort. He should’ve known better. If only he hadn’t ruined the illusion.

He turned the vial in his hand. A sudden strike of fear entered him. Moving to the attached bathroom he uncorked the potion and tossed it into the sink.

It didn't feel safe to drink it. Draco believed in his heart of hearts that his own father wouldn't poison him,yet he didn't know what could be trusted.Right now all he could put faith in was inevitable betrayal by those closest to him.

Tossing the empty vial in the sink he hid under his covers. Tears quickly dampened the mattress below him.

 

As the morning light crept in the warmth returned to Malfoy Manor. Draco moved into his bathroom in search for the discarded vial,but it was gone.

“Is sir in need of something?” the house elf asked appearing out of nowhere.

He pointed to the sink. “Did you remove the vial that was here last night?”

“There was no vial sir.”

“So it was a dream?” He muttered looking at the empty sink.

“Sir?”

“What is it you want?” He asked still unsure of how much of last night was a dream or if it was at all.

“Master told me to remind you to join them for breakfast before your departure.”

“I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

The house elf bowed before disappearing.

Draco dressed much slower than the day before. He couldn’t help glancing at the sink as he combed his hair. He wasn’t naive to think prolonged staring at the porcelain object  would give him any clear answers.

The warmth in the house felt uncomfortable, like a warming charm gone wrong. His parents smiled at him as he entered,but it didn’t feel genuine. Nothing felt genuine anymore. Not even his own feelings or memories.

“We must make this meal a quick one. I thought it best to let you sleep in after last night’s celebration.”Draco took the seat beside his father without saying a word.“Something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”  He pecked at the eggs on his plate. “I simply didn’t sleep well.”

“Perhaps you had a nightmare induced from drinking. That can happen you know. Best if you don’t touch another drop of alcohol from here on out.” His mother suggested.

“That must be it.” He did remember drinking last night.

“No sense wasting time analyzing unfavorable dreams.” His father said dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

“You’re right father.”

“As soon as you finish we may depart for the train station.”

He smiled. Even though he felt unsure about what he had overheard last night he still felt glad that his father was going to accompany him to the station. Only during first year he got to wave goodbye to his father on the platform. Every year after that he was sent off with a House elf to ensure that he had all his items.

 

Draco took a deep breath as they arrived at the train station. His father clasped his hand on his shoulder. Around him were parents hugging their children tightly, some mothers were even crying. He looked at his father’s face only to find boredom. The bud of excitement he had at the thought of having his father send him off dwindled at that bored expression.

“Have a safe trip.”

Draco wished that he could believe the sincerity of those words,but something nagging in the back of his mind wouldn’t let those words enter his heart. “Thank you father.”

Settling his traveling satchel he stepped onto the train. His father waved. He waved back and then his father was gone.

 

 

 

Harry couldn’t help tap his foot as he waited. The train was going to arrive soon. He wished that Severus had joined him,then again it would be a very odd sight for the infamous potions master to greet students upon their arrival. Some of the first years would likely refuse to get off the train due to fear.

He chuckled at his own thoughts.

“I still wish he could’ve come.”

It was lonely standing here waiting despite the fact that Hagrid was a few feet away talking to someone. He figured the unknown person was one of Hagrid’s supplier of creatures that more times than not weren’t supposed to be in his care. So far there hadn’t been any incidents in Hagrid’s class,but there was still time for a beast to send some unlucky student to Madame Pomfrey. Hopefully it wouldn’t be him. He had more than enough of the infirmary this year.

Harry turned back to the empty tracks. It felt so lonely and a bit bored waiting. There was some excitement at the anticipation of seeing his friends again,yet he wanted to talk with someone to pass the time. Severus was technically a call away with the mirror,but he couldn’t bother Severus now. He knew there was still work that Severus had to do before tomorrow. It was best not to bother Sev. After yesterday with the dance and Sev’s promise to not shut him out he felt secured to face the questions his friends would have for him.

“Any minute now.”

  


 

Draco held his breath as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Already he could hear the others on the train beginning to gather their  things. He really didn’t feel like getting off this train and joining his classmates back to school. There was far too many things he had to face upon his return to Hogwarts. Unfortunately he couldn’t remain on this train for the rest of the  school year. If he tried the trolley lady would kick him off.

Picking up his small satchel he stepped out into the sea of students.

“Draco.” He flinched at Harry’s voice calling from afar.

“Why is he here?” He muttered to himself.

“Draco!”

He avoided Harry’s call blending into the crowd. He wanted to tease the idiot about how he spent the holidays with Snape, but right now he couldn't look at him. He couldn’t pretend all was well now that he had taken the Dark Mark. Regardless of what happened over break taking the mark had been his decision.If he truly knew Harry their friendship wouldn’t be tossed aside because of the mark. Lately however he was having a problem knowing who people truly were. How much did he know Harry anyways? Sometimes it seemed as if the Gryffindor would befriend anyone. No, that wasn’t exactly true. Many people knew Harry Potter,the chosen one, only a few befriended simple Harry. The Harry Potter the world often made his friend out to be wouldn’t have anything to do with a Death Eater’s son. The idiotic Gryffindor named Harry on the other hand told him many times that didn't matter. They had tried to have a friendship where it didn’t matter. That was before he actually had the mark.

He gripped his arm tight.

“Draco!” He moved quicker away from Harry’s voice. “Malfoy! Draco! Draco Malfoy!” Draco was tempted to dash back into the train. “THE MOST POPULAR SLYTHERIN IN HOGWARTS!”

A small crowd of students exchanged strange looks. It was clear that he couldn't do this. Running away would only make Harry chase him.

Stopping he turned to face Harry pushing his way through the crowd. “You called?”

“I’ve been calling you for ages now.” Harry wheezed, glasses a skewed from the crowd. “Good to see you.”

“How was your holiday?”

It was hard not to engage with the excitable Gryffindor. He could hide the Dark Mark from Harry, at least for now. As much as he wanted to tell Harry he couldn’t. Not yet. Listening to Harry's happy holiday would let him forget of his actions for a moment.

“It was great! I will tell you all about it later.”

“As if you could wait any longer.”he teased.

“Well I can’t very well go into details out in the open can I.”

He rolled his eyes. “Where are the other members of your trio?”

“You didn’t see them on the train?”

“No.”

He had avoided running into the Gryffindors on the return to Hogwarts. It wasn’t as if the two cared that much for him anyway. Neither Weasley or Granger were going to go out of their way to find him. Being around them wouldn’t offer the same comfort that Harry did.

“Oh?” Harry smirked. “Were you too busy snogging Blaise  to look for them?”

Hearing Blaise’s name hurt. He tried his best not to let it show on his face. Luckily Harry was more interested in looking around then studying his mannerisms at the moment.

“I don’t see Blaise. I expected the both of you to be together.”

“He is-”

“HARRY!” Grangers’ voice called from behind them. She was waving her hands signaling where they were in the large crowd. He noticed the patch of red hair beside her belonging to Weasley.

“Looks like your  friends missed you.”

“Our friends.” Harry corrected as he pulled Draco toward the two Gryffindors.

Going along with Harry’s tug he looked over at the other students looking for Blaise in the mix. No matter how hurt he was there was a part of him that wanted to see his now ex-boyfriend. It was best that he didn’t see him. Seeing Blaise now would bring up emotions that he didn’t want to explain to Harry.

“It’s good to see you Harry!” Granger hugged Harry tightly.  “You too Malfoy.” He was glad to be spared the same greeting as Harry.

Harry moved on to hug Weasley. Standing among the trio still was uncomfortable.

“Happy New year Malfoy.” Weasley said outstretching his hand. He looked at the hand question. “It’s a show of goodwill. I promise.” Weasley looked over at Granger,who had a stern face. “Hermione would hex me if I tried anything.”

“Very well.” he clasp his hand into Weasley’s in a firm handshake. “Happy new year to you as well.” This handshake could not smooth over years of bullying. Ron Weasley would never be his friend. When everything came to light he wouldn’t have anyone.

“Glad to see you two have buried the hatchet for good.” Harry smiled.

“With that matter out of the way.” Granger said turning to Harry. “I’m not to please  with you Harry, honestly you couldn’t write to me even once during the break? I didn't know that you were already back at Hogwarts until Ron told me on the train.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry is not good enough.”

Harry cast a look that screamed  help me. He shook his head. There was no getting out of Grangers’ tongue lashing.

 

 

 

At some point along enduring Hermione’s scolding as they all made it back to Hogwarts castle Harry noticed the way Draco was trailing behind the three of them. He hated thinking that Draco still couldn’t see himself as a part of their group. Draco deserved to be in his tight knit friend group. Draco was as much a friend as Hermione or Ron.

“Hey Mione could you pause for a moment?” He asked in a whisper. Hermione huffed but complied in stopping her lecture. “Do you think everything is alright with Draco?”

“I can’t say.” She glanced over at Draco. “He seems more or less the same to me.”

“Alright.”

If he wanted to know what was going on with Draco he would have to ask the Slytherin directly. He hoped that whatever it was something he could help with.

“So,” Hermione’s voice lost her scolding tone. “did you... have a wonderful holiday?” Hermione asked awkwardly.

“I did.” He smirked. “Actually-”

“Harry,” her tone held a bit of warning to it. “I want to support your happiness,but I'm still not ready for all the sorted details... Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He meant it. Having a relationship with Severus was something that needed time to get used to.

“One day,” Hermione took a hold of his hand. “One day  I promise to hear everything you want to say on the matter.”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise.”

Hermione smiled. “For now I can handle the simple things like how was your gift received? Was he at least civil? I can’t imagine him as the festive type.”

“He’s more civil than we ever gave him credit for. He let Rolf and his dad spend some time with Newt and Mr. Graves. And he seemed to really enjoy my gift.”

“Really? I thought he would hate having company. What gift did he give you?”

“Gifts aren’t important.” Hermione pursed her lips. “I meant that getting to spend time together was a gift enough.”

“Sickly sweet mate.” Ron said scrunching his nose.

He shoved Ron. “I’m sure you two want some time alone time.”

“Yeah go. Three's a crowd.”Ron motioned with his hands for Harry to go away.

“Ronald!”Hermione scolded slapping his arm.

“Ouch.” Ron yelped.“He knows I’m joking, don’t you mate.”

He nodded. “I rather not be around to witness you two snogging anyway.”

“Don’t be jealous.” Ron said resting his arm on Hermione’s shoulder.

“I’ll have you know-”

“Nope. Stop right there.” Ron quickly covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear it.”

He laughed as Hermione shook her head at Ron’s childish reaction.

 

 

 

The three of them looked happy. To Draco the trio  almost always looked that way. That was something that wouldn’t change.No matter what, the three of them would always remain a group. It was that knowledge that helped him keep a distance from the trio. Not too much to tip off Harry that something was wrong,but enough to let his mind wander off.

Soon the castle was in sight and with it came the things he would have to face. His stomach dropped at the the realization that he had to face Snape.  He could probably hide things from Harry, Merlin knew he could be as attentive as a brick some days. Snape on the other hand seemed to know whenever things were off. And Snape would push for answers more aggressively than Harry would.

“You’ve got a lot going on don’t you Malfoy.” Lovegood’s voice made him jump slightly. The girl could move like a ghost at times.

“Lovegood shouldn’t you be with friends?” He scowled at those horrendous pink glasses.

Lovegood tilted her head examining something, probably another invisible something or another. She could be so frustrating.  

“You should be careful not to stress so much. Negative emotions attract a lot of unfriendly creatures.”

He rolled his eyes. Stress was the last thing he needed to be talked about by this strange witch.

Harry must’ve heard Lovegood as he separated from the trio.

“Hi Luna!” Harry called.

“Hi Harry.” Lovegood adjusted her glasses as she looked over Harry. “Whatever you been doing is working. Much less Wrackspurts.”

“I’ve been thinking more positive thoughts lately.” Harry smiled knowingly at him. He could guess what sort of happy thoughts those were, what he couldn’t figure out was what a Wrackspurt was. It had to be one of her made up creatures.

“That’s very good.” Lovegood adjusted her glasses once again. “Oh!” Whatever she saw neither he or Harry could see it. Without a goodbye Lovegood ran off with a net in hand.

“What was that about?”

Harry shrugged. “When did you become good friends with Luna?”

“We aren’t good friends. She’s far too bonkers for me.”

“That’s what makes Luna awesome.”

“You say that because you are bonkers as well, not as bad as her, still.”

Harry smiled. “I’m surprised how much you missed me.” Harry nugged his side. “Weren’t you in your happy couple bubble up until a day or so?”

“And what about you?” He shoved Harry away.

“Details after the welcome back dinner?”

“If you think you can wait that long.” He smirked.

  


Severus sat at the head table waiting patiently for the students to filter in.  Shortly after he let Harry go to the train station he received word from The Order about possible missing students because of the increasing raids done by the lower Death Eaters over break.Although not unusual, it concerned him that these raids had gone on without a single notification to him by The Dark Lord. He had half a mind to go after Harry even though Hagrid was there supposedly looking after the Gryffindor. It had been hard focusing on his tasks back at the castle up until he was pulled away to make the necessary appearance at tonight's banquet.  He’d spent a decent time worried that an attack could be taken place at the station. Or that a few Death Eaters had used Polyjuice to pose as students. At every scenario his mind created he reminded himself that Death Eaters weren’t smart or dumb enough to think of such plans. Still it mattered not if he could debunk his own outlandish theories of what was going on outside of this castle the worry of something horrible about to happen lingered.

“I should’ve gone with him.” He muttered to himself.

A tentative hand touched his. He hadn’t realized how tight he was bunching his hand into a fist.  His eyes followed to whom the hand belonged to.

“Don’t worry.” Mr. Scamander whispered with a caring look.

He said nothing. Instead he unbunched his fist,which caused Mr. Scamander's hand to return to his side of the table.

The doors finally opened with Hagrid ushering  the students in. He scanned the crowd, it was much harder to do so without the assistance of having Harry’s  hair a bright green. He found Draco’s blond hair first. Besides him was Harry laughing about something that he couldn’t hear over the crowd. Seeing his godson with Harry eased some of the tension in his body.

Albus  stood up once the crowd settled on their designated house tables. “Welcome back everyone.”

Ignoring the welcome speech he looked over the student tables. He counted the heads on the Ravenclaw table, the correct amount of heads were present. Even the Ravenclaw students he knew had taken the Dark Mark were present. Next he counted the Hufflepuffs,four were missing. On the Gryffindor table he counted five missing until he caught three red robes trying to sneak into the Great Hall. He’d be sure to take points from them later. Then he looked to Slytherin table. One. Three. Seven. Ten of his students were missing. That number wasn’t outstanding,but each missing member of his house bothered him greatly. It had taken a while to stop counting Crabbe and Goyle in his head count during lessons and the occasional dorm check. He looked closer at his table pinpointing who exactly was missing.

  


 

Having everyone  back made Harry happy. The sounds of life returning to Hogwarts made him smile. Things just seemed to slip into place with return of the students. As usual Ron was staring at his plate waiting for it to be filled with food while Hermione took out one of the many books she carried around.  They all should be paying more attention to Dumbledore's speech ,but in their past years it had remained the same. He dared to peek over at the head table towards Severus. No big surprise that Severus sat ridgid as ever scowling at the students. Of course Severus would be scowling.

He looked at Newt who sat right next to Sev looking a bit nervous,but healthy. Every day that passed Newt looked stronger and full of life. He wondered if that was what every parent looked like. Did his mum look that way after he was born?

He looked to Mr. Graves. Mr. Graves also looked brighter with Darion in his arms. Perhaps that brightness the parents held was love. It was without question that they loved Darion. Who couldn’t love Darion? Harry looked back to Severus. He smiled at the knowledge that Severus cared for Darion and the rest of his family.Severus shot a sharp look at him which he interpreted as the man telling him  that he should pay more attention to what Dumbledore was saying. Complying with the unspoken demand he glanced at Dumbledore.

“It comes with great sadness that we must say goodbye to our co-teachers Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves at the end of this week.” Dumbledore  announced. “That being said it comes with the most wonderful news that Mr. Scamander had a wonderful baby boy.”

The room erupted with applause. Newt looked embarrassed, cheeks scarlet. While Mr. Graves smirked holding Darion protectively and proudly.

“I can’t believe that!” Hermione gleefully banged on the table.  “I mean I know, but I’ve only done light reading on... To see...I just can’t believe it.”

It was funny to see Hermione so all over the place.

“Right!” He said. He missed sharing the excitement of things such as wizard pregnancy. With all her book knowledge he sometimes forgot that Hermione wasn’t born in the wizarding world. She held the same spark of wonder at magic that he did.

“I’m so glad that their child is healthy.”

He could practically see the sparkle in her eyes. Such excitement was infectious. “His name is Darion and he’s the cutest thing.”

“Do you think we can see him?” Hermione asked with wide eyes.

“I can go ask Newt later.”

“That would be amazing.”

“You two are something.” Ron said shoving a roll into his mouth as son as the food appeared.

“You don’t want to see him?” He asked scooping up some of his mash potatoes that had just appeared on his plate.  

“Umm...” Ron looked up at the head table then back to his food. “I don’t see what’s so great about babies, but I will go with you to visit.”

Hermione pouted. “You don’t have to force yourself to go.”

“No I want to go.” Ron said quickly. “I mean it. He looks like a cute kid, well from what I can see all the way from here.”

“Great then we all can go.” Hermione smiled.

“That includes Draco right?” He added. He really wanted everyone to get along alot more now.

“Sure mate.” Ron said before tossing a roll onto Harry’s plate. “You’ve been taking care of yourself? You know eating and all that?”

He understood that Ron was referring to his potions. He decided it was best to leave out that he had to take his potion again yesterday after his flying practice. “I have been taking care of myself.”

“Good ‘cause mum was worried you wouldn't be.”

“I’ll be sure to write to her later.”

Ron nodded. “Mum also said that I should carry around one of your potions just incase.”

He caught Hermione’s smile  that told him what he already knew, Ron was the one who was worried not Molly. “Thanks Ron.”

 

 

Blaise wasn’t here. Draco stared at the empty space the entire time Dumbledore had spoke. Now that everyone else on his table had started eating he tried to look elsewhere. Greengrass and Parkinson were speaking to the other Slytherin girls sparing him from the inevitable interrogation. Looking down at his plate he sighed.  He didn’t feel like eating anything or sitting here. Not without Blaise. No, he didn’t want Blasie to be here. Maybe Blaise was hiding from him. **_Coward._ ** Blaise was a coward. So was he. Every part of him wanted to run,but he couldn’t. He had to remain where he was and go about things in a normal manner. If he didn’t Snape would know something was wrong far too quickly. For now he had to keep  things from both Harry and Snape. Blaise’s whereabouts couldn’t, didn’t, matter.

 

 

Percival noticed the way Mr.Snape glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall periodically looking over the students as the rest of their table ate. The man was always so tense with worry set in his brow, which seemed to always come off as anger. He didn’t understand what was putting the man on edge tonight. He glanced at the student tables. There was Mr. Potter sitting chatting with  Mr.Weasley and Ms. Granger, both whom he hadn’t met officially but had seen often enough to know who they were. On another table he spotted Ms. Lovegood. He would have to talk about bringing her along to the safehouse, he knew Rolf would want that. On the table where his grandson usually sat he was nowhere to be found, Credence had already taken him to the safe house. Then on the last table he spotted Mr. Malfoy, whom he still couldn’t separate from the memory of the young man flipping off his professor. He rather liked that blond young man. Perhaps he should suggest another game of Go -Fish. Percival looked over the tables again. Mr.Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Malfoy; that made all accounted for so why was Mr.Snape so on edge right now.

Careful not to bring too much attention to himself he spelled a message onto Mr. Snape’s napkin which read: _You should eat._ Mr. Snape glanced at the message then side-eyed him as he took a sip from his goblet avoiding his food entirely.

Percival didn’t think pushing the man right now was a great idea. He hadn’t seen Mr. Snape since last night. The man had been so busy brewing potions since the early morning that he couldn’t even offer any assistance. He felt that he had to keep an eye on the man so he wouldn’t over work himself.

  
  


 

“I’m going to go chat with Draco. Catch up with you later?” Harry asked once he was done eating.

“Didn’t you already,” Ron started to ask but then took a moment to think. “Oh.”

He could feel himself blush. Was it so bad that he wanted to talk about Snape?

“Have a nice talk.” Hermione said as she patted Ron’s hand.

“Thanks.” He said before moving over to the Slytherin table.

Not too many Slytherins paid him any mind as he approached. Most were too absorbed in their conversations while others had seemed to have gotten use to his presence every now and then.  Draco wasn’t in any conversation, but showed no signs of acknowledgment when he tapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s this giving me the silent treatment now?” He tried to slip into the space beside Draco only to end up knocking over his goblet.

“Potter! You klutz!” Draco chastised.

“Sorry.” He apologized as he bunched a few napkins to soak up the mess.

“Enough of that. Let’s go so I can properly hex you away from the watchful eyes of our staff.”

“Sounds good to me. I haven’t used magic all day.”

 

 

Draco followed Harry to where the Room of Requirements. Before he could say a word Harry flug a stunning spell that nearly hit him. He striked back with his own stunning spell that nearly missed.

“I thought you wanted to talk.” He said avoiding another spell.

“Duel first talk later. You were practically asleep at dinner and I want you awake when I drabble on and on-”

He interrupted Harry with his counterspell which was sidestepped. There was a slight difference in Harry’s magic compared to the last time they had dueled. Harry was regaining some of the strength he had lost. It was encouraging to see the slow process of Harry's healing finally having some evidence.  Or maybe it was because Harry hadn’t used any magic today that it felt stronger.

“Don’t get distracted by your thoughts.” Harry warned as he sent another spell his way.

“I won’t let you best me Potter.” With a quick Jelly-legs jinx he won their little duel.

“Dang. I guess I need more practice.”

“Just admit it that I’m better than you.” He said removing the spell. Because of The Dark Mark he hesitated before helping Harry up.

“If we are keeping score I'm still winning by  a landslide.”

“Careful Potter I can put that Jelly-legs jinx back on you at anytime.”

“Fine.” Harry huffed. “I’m tired.”

“Do you need your potion?”He asked watching for something in Harry‘s demeanour. He didn't look as pale or weak as he’d seen previously,but he knew that Harry’s magical core had yet to be fully healed.

“I’m good.” A couch appeared behind Harry and he sat down. “Seriously.” He tapped the cushion next to him. “Come on.”

He rolled his eyes,but took up the space besides Harry. Before he could ask why Harry was suddenly so quiet he was pulled into a hug.

“I really missed you.” Harry’s words gripped his heart nearly wringing tears out of his eyes. Simple words which held so much sincerity. Harry meant each syllable and that’s why he couldn’t dare tell him what happened over the past days.

“Idiot.” He muttered returning the hug. He needed this.“I missed you too.” He tried not to think about what would’ve happened if Harry had succumbed to his damaged magical core.

Harry drew back and looked at him in a way that made him feel like the Gryffindor could see everything going on in his mind. “Draco what is it? Haven’t you learned not to hide things from your friends?”

“We all could use a secret or two.”

“Draco you can tell me anything.”

“You are just saying that so you can blab all you want about Snape.” He teased poking Harry in the chest.

“That may be true,but I want to know about your life too. How was break?”

“It was.. It was great until it wasn’t.”

“Sorry. Was it so terrible?”

He wanted to spill it all out. Let Harry know of everything that happened while he was away.

Not yet. He had to stay strong.

“It wasn't all that bad. I got to spend time with my father.”

“Silver Lining?”

“We spoke on several occasions.” He boasted.

“That’s good.” Harry said in a voice that highlighted how the Gryffindor was unconvinced if it was a good or a bad thing. Draco refused to admit that he felt the same.

“My break was probably boring in comparison to yours. I relinquish my speaking time to you.” He said dramatically moving his hands towards Harry as if offering up something precious.

“I will take this time graciously.” Harry smiled.

“You better. Don’t expect it to be Potter-time all the time.”

“Noted.”  Harry now bounced  with excitement. Draco smiled at the childlike energy. To think that kind of happiness came from him being with Snape was still shocking. It was a unfathomable thought not too long ago and yet here he was seeing pure excitement and happiness radiating out of Harry as he readied to talk. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Why were you brought back to Hogwarts early?”

“Oh. Dumbledore wanted me to learn combine magic from Newt and Mr. Graves.”

“Combined magic?” He had read briefly about it some time ago. To some combined magic was labeled as dark because if the wrong people could achieve that sort of power it would be disastrous.

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t that dangerous with your condition?” He asked thinking about how much magic it must take to even attempt such a thing.

Harry shrugged. He hated when he did that so nonchalantly.  “Anything to bring down Voldy.”

“Were you successful?”

“The other day Sev and I were able to connect our magic. We still need to practice.”

“Wait Sev?” He asked, unsure if he had heard Harry use a nickname for Snape. “He lets you call him that?”

“He doesn’t seem to mind.” Harry blushed.

“That’s crazy.” He chuckled leaning back into the couch.

“Want to hear something crazier?”

“Oh do tell.”

“Well,” Harry’s face was turning a shade red. “We are actually in a relationship-trial thing. I don't have an exact word for it. Like it's a step up from Snogging buddies i suppose.”

“Snogging budies? Really Potter?”

“I will workshop that one a bit more. The main thing is that we are progressing.”

“How shall I live now that you are officially taken?” He sighed.

Harry chuckled. “Sorry no more secret rendezvous for us.”

“Isn’t that what this is?” He teased in a seductive whisper.

Harry doubled forward with laughter. He held his own until he could no longer. Their voices filled the room. It felt good to laugh again.

“The only person you should be rendvouing with is Blaise.”

His heart frozen again at the name. He was desperate for the day that it stopped hurting to hear Blaise’s name.

 

 

He could see it again, that moment where the light in Draco’s eyes went out. Severus sometimes had a similar look, but darker. Harry wasn’t stupid,despite that others liked to joke about it. In school smarts he was average. Knowing the right ingredients to a potion without assistance would never be his thing, but he knew people. Draco was one of the small list of people that he knew very well. So when the moment came where Draco’s laughter abruptly cut off he knew something was wrong and that something had to do with Blaise Zabini.

“Draco. What’s wrong?” He needed Draco to tell him.

“I’m hungry.” The room supplied a small table with food.

“The Great Hall’s banquet wasn’t enough?” He joked, trying to get Draco back into the comfort that they had just shared. He hated seeing any of his friends upset.“So... where was Blaise? I didn’t see him on Slytherin table.”

“He was probably hiding out.”Draco sounded annoyed.

“Did you two get into a fight?”

Draco looked over the spread of food. “We broke up.”Draco said those words so materafactly as if he had simply told him the time.  

“What? Why?”

“It happens.”

He couldn’t understand that. This had to be a joke. Soon Draco would laugh at him for being so gullible. He waited but the punchline never came. For a minute or so they were completely silent.

“Why?” He asked again.

He couldn’t understand why Blaise and Draco would ever breakup. They seemed to be perfect for one another. Everything had been going right for the two. Tons of emotions were mixing within him confusion, sadness, guilt. He didn’t know whether to hug Draco for an eternity or hex Blaise. Maybe both.

“It’s okay Harry.”

“Draco. You don’t have to hide your feelings from me.”

 

 

His heart clenched but Draco refused to let the sadness get the best of him. The next best thing he could do was vent his frustration.

“Fuck it!” Draco said picking out the granny smith apple from the bowl of fruit. “I don’t need any man to make me happy. I’m better off dating this apple.”

“You can’t be serious.” Harry said with his eyes so wide Draco thought they would pop out of his skull.

“Why not? I love apples and they’ve given no indication that they hate me.” He said as he turned the granny smith apple in his hand looking at it lovingly.

“Draco Malfoy how many fingers am I holding up?” His stupid friend asked holding up three fingers.

“Three. Potter I’m not a child I can count.”

“I had to make sure that you hadn’t got hit on the head.”

“And you think a test like that would give you an accurate reading of my mental  health?”

“If you want I can get you into St. Mungos. You know how much they would’ve loved for me to ‘visit’ their facilities after  I tried to warn people that Voldy was back.”

“Could be worse. There’s a handful of people who would feel better if every Malfoy ‘visited’ the facilities of Azkaban.”

“Easily solved. We could change your last name.”

“Is that a marriage proposal Potter? I thought I was  clear about my dating Apple.”

Draco received a playful shove that nearly knocked the apple from his hand.

“Watch it you almost made me drop Apple.” He said trying to hold back laughter from seeping through his mocked anger.

“You are something else.” Harry laughed. “May I say something to Apple?”

“Apple is listening.”He said not sure where Harry was going with this childish joke.

His Gryffindor friend brought his eyes to look directly at  the granny smith in his hand.

“Nice to meet you Apple. I’m Harry, Draco’s greatest friend.” The Gryffindor paused to give him a small smile.

 

 

Harry felt slightly odd for talking to the apple as if it really were a person. Then again it wasn’t his first time talking to food. He knew that Draco wasn’t serious about dating a piece of fruit. Still he had to say a few things. Things that he should’ve said to Blaise Zabini. So he looked at Apple and continued to speak.

“As his greatest friend I care very much for Draco. He’s helped me through some tough times...really tough times. I trust and support him in practically everything now. He might call me gullible ,but if he told me that it was raining Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans I would believe him. He can be prattish and posh ,but don’t let that fool you he’s really sweet. Really he is a good guy, maybe one of the best in this world. Which is why if you ever do anything to hurt him I will do everything to make you know for certain that you did wrong.”

He looked up slowly at Draco. Glossed over eyes  on the verge of tears stared at him.

“ I should’ve said those things earlier.”

“You are a fucking idiot.” Draco shook his head.

They laughed and laughed because right now that was what Draco needed from him. And when Draco was ready to tell him everything he would be there to cry with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter without a name ugh. It kills me but I just realized that my deadline is coming for me so I got to finish.  
> I know it's ridiculous to set deadlines on fanfiction, but if I don't I worry I won't finish this story for another year or so.  
> 6 more chapters to go. Let us see if I can get it done before the end of July.  
> I know this chapter was very Draco heavy, I will try to spread out more Povs.  
> As always thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to let me know what you think about this story so far. :)


	21. Pepper up Potion

 

“Draco do you want me to spend the night with you?” He asked after some time had passed.

“It’s fine Harry. I’m not upset about it.”

He chose not to say anything. He could tell from the pain in those silver eyes that Draco still loved Blaise.

“Too bad you’re not angry. I was going to suggest a long list of pranks to get back at Blaise. He wouldn’t know what hit him.”

“ Unlike you, I don’t feel like getting into trouble as soon as term starts.”

“It was a thought.”

“You rarely have good thoughts.”Draco grinned.

“Why don’t we just stay here for tonight?”

“A Prefect should tend to their duties.” He could tell Draco was dreading returning to the Slytherin dormitory.

“Would you change your mind if I said we could play Go Fish?”

“I hate that game.”

“Don’t be like that. How about this we play one round. If I win I get to spend the night.”

“If I win you bugger off.”

“Deal.”

Harry had never been more grateful for Draco’s lack at muggle card games. Secretly Draco must've been thankful for that too. After Draco ,not wholeheartedly, accusing him of cheating they decided to remain in the Room of Requirements since he’d forgot to bring along his invisibility cloak. Getting caught this late would settle them with detentions for who knew how long. Neither of them needed that.

The room changed to appear more like Draco’s room,which relaxed them both. When it came time when they both had to sleep Draco told him it was alright if they shared the bed. So he laid with space between them as the false light dimmed in the room. He awoke not too long after he shut his eyes to the sound of Draco crying. He didn’t reach out for his friend or say a word out of worry that Draco would try to cover up his emotions. Emotions needed to be released, so he laid in the dark listening to Draco’s soft sobs until he couldn’t hear them anymore.

  
  


“Wake up!” Draco called for the millionth time. “Why are you not up yet?” He smacked Harry with a pillow, which finally stirred the Gryffindor from sleep.

“What’s going on?”

“Harry I will leave you if you don’t wake up this instant. We both have to get our things for class.”

“Alright.” Harry grumbled placing his glasses back on. Blinking, Harry looked at him.

He knew it was sleepiness that made those eyes stare at him far longer than he was comfortable with,but he couldn’t help feel self conscious about how he looked. He wondered if his eyes were red and puffy from crying last night. He hoped that Harry hadn’t heard him.  If there was a potion or a spell to stop the crying he would use it. He was so tired of crying.

“Hurry up.” He said smoothing his hair.

“Did we miss breakfast?” Harry yawned.

“Not yet thank Merlin.” He walked over to where a mirror was to inspect his outfit. He was glad that the room was able to provide whatever he needed. He was also glad that his outfit from yesterday wasn’t as wrinkled as Harry’s. The only thing he had to worry about was being caught once they left this room and if anyone noticed he had worn this the day before. It would look indecent to say the least.

“Alright let's go.” Harry said buttoning his outer robe. He smirked at the roughed up look of Harry’s appearance. “What?”

“It looks almost as if you been thoroughly buggered.”

“What?” Harry asked again with pinked cheeks. Draco enjoyed teasing the Gryffindor.

“Come. I will do my best to fix this. We wouldn’t want a rumor to spread that we are shagging.” He said as he tried to manage the disheveled hair and clothes. “If such a rumor got to a certain someone I think I would be gone due  to mysterious circumstances.”

“Maybe we should let a rumor like that float around if you think it would make Sev jealous.” Harry flashed a mischievous grin.

“I can practically see how things are going down in your mind.” he rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure if Snape’s first instinct to jealousy is to bend you over and have his way with you. I stand to think the first instinct is to kill anyone who dares touch you,which in this scenario would be me who ends up dead.”

“Can’t have that. I’ve come to like you too much.”

He stepped back to observed his work. “Decent enough.”

  


When Harry returned to Gryffindor tower he  ran into Hermione and Ron in the Common room. Hermione looked as though she was preparing a lengthy talk which he didn’t want to be apart of. Ron was shifting between looking for something different about him and ignoring him completely. He couldn’t help feel embarrassed about what might be going on in his friends heads. Excusing himself from a unnecessary embarrassing conversation he rushed to his room to tidy up.

When he came back he chose to answer Hermione and Ron’s questions vaguely about why he hadn’t returned to the dorms last night. He didn’t hide that he spent the night with Draco in the Room of Requirements, upon telling them that Ron was able to look him in the eye again and Hermione seemed to be rewriting her rant about breaking rules on the first school night back.

Despite Hermione’s poking and prodding during breakfast he didn’t say much about his time with Draco. Telling them about Draco’s  breakup with Blaise wasn’t something he was going to do. Knowing his luck he’d be overheard at it would get spread around. He cared about Draco far too much to let anyone hear about it other than from Draco or Blaise themself. He made a mental note to find Blaise and talk to him as soon as possible. Besides he didn’t think that it was a split based on something serious. The breakup must’ve happened because a misunderstanding or some other minor thing. If the two got together and talked about whatever had happened then it was possible for them to get back together.  He only hoped that Blaise would be willing to answer his questions.

 

 

Draco was glad that he had told Harry about the breakup. Even though there was other truths he needed to reveal to his Gryffindor friend, letting Harry know that he and Blaise weren’t together anymore removed a heavy weight in his heart.  Just having Harry be there to laugh with and support him through his heartbreak was more than enough to soothe the pain for awhile. Having Harry’s friendship through tough times was a reason he didn’t speak a word about Blaise's involvement with Harry’s poisoning or The Dark Mark. Draco doubted he’d ever be ready to tell those truths no matter how much Harry deserved to hear them.

“Did you hear-”  Draco stunted in his movements at Parkinson's voice.

Quickly he slipped into the nearest room. He knew it was shameful to be avoiding Blaise’s friends ,but he couldn’t interact with any of them right now. Listening he waited until the footsteps were no longer audible to his ears. It would be far too delusional to think that he could spend the remainder of the year hiding from those Slytherins. They had classes together and lived in the same space. Eventually, which would be sooner than later, he would have to face them.  

 

 

Severus entered the Potions classroom quickly striding to his desk to make up for his slight tardiness.  If it weren’t for Mr. Graves he would’ve been here on time. The dam man had to accept each and every students congratulations on the birth of Darion all through out their joined Defense class. Taking his frustration he channeled it into a glare directed at the sea of Slytherin and Gryffindors. A hush fell over them as the cheerful chatter he had heard along the way ceased.

“As today is your first day back from break I have decided that there will be a pop quiz.”

Barely held back groans made him smirk. Without fail every class he had presented with this task had the exact reaction he wanted. Sometimes making students suffer through academic means made his dreaded life as a teacher worthwhile.

With a wave of his wand he sent a copy of each quiz to lay in front of each student.  “You may begin.”

Taking his seat behind his desk he caught the heated glare of one particular Gryffindor. His smirk broadened with a wicked delight.  Harry shook his head before focusing on his paper.

With all his students occupied he was able to plan ahead for future lessons without the concern of someone blowing up his classroom while focused on his own task.  By the end of this week it would just be him handling two different disciplines.

He took a calming breath. There was near silence in his room as the only sounds were quills scratching along parchments and the occasional deep sighs from students who couldn’t remember the answer. He continued on with his plans, making sure to take time to check for any cheaters.

As always the first one to finish was Ms. Granger. When she walked up to hand in her papers she gave him a small smile. Ignoring the gesture he focused on the rest of his students still busy with  his admittedly rather long pop quiz.

“Shit” he heard someone say.

He almost took points but thought against it. Instead he began to correct Ms. Granger’s quiz. Draco was the next student finished,which gave him a small burst of pride. Draco however didn’t look too confident.  Draco was gifted in Potions, but simply finishing a quiz faster than his classmates didn't mean his godson had gotten a perfect score. He gave a simple nod to his godson before he left.

Soon one by one other students came to his desk ,some nearly tossing the papers at him before running off. And when his class session was coming to an end he looked up noticing that Harry and one other student was still not done.

“I have given more than enough time.” He spoke causing their heads to shoot up. “If you haven’t finished then you have only your own stupidity to blame.”

Harry and the other student stood and made their way to him. He paid little attention as the other student turned in their work, he swore he heard them crying upon leaving,  he was too busy looking at Harry’s heated glance to care.

Wandlessly he closed the door to his classroom.

“You Git.” Harry grumbled. “I can’t believe you didn’t mention the test.”

“Pop quiz. “He corrected with a smirk. Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It was an agreement that you wouldn’t have special  treatment.”

“Not even a heads up?” Harry groaned. “I’m sure I failed.”

“You and half the class.” He said dipping his quill into the red inkwell.

He was enjoying far too much the way Harry’s anger was visibly sizzling out. Those emerald eyes focused on his movements.

 

 

Harry couldn’t help the mix of frustration and attraction towards Severus. The way the man smirked made his heart leap while the quill returning to the  red inkwell as Sev ignored him pissed him off to no end. It hadn’t been fair to keep him in the dark about this test, no it was nearly as thick as a final exam. Regardless it wasn’t a light pop quiz and that made him furious.  What made all this worse was that the frustration was losing to the attraction he felt towards Severus. He couldn’t help follow the way Sev’s fingers glided across the parchment and think of how those same fingers felt on his skin.

“I hate you so much right now. You can just forget about snogging.” Harry could practically slap himself from letting that last sentence come out of his mouth. He had meant to show his frustration at the situation not how much he wanted to be touched, to be kissed.

Severus’s smirk widened. “I didn't realize that was on the table.”

“Not anymore. This is your punishment.” He huffed leaning against the desk.

“It is far more your punishment than mine. Unlike some I can live without affection.”

“Ugh.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Must you make it so hard for people to like you?”

“I never claimed to be in the need of being liked.” Severus whispered, onyx eyes looking at him in a way that set off butterflies in his stomach.

“I want  to kiss you so badly.” Harry covered his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Severus grinned as if to say that he was the unequivocal winner of this dispute.  This was hardly a dispute at all.

“That’s it! New rule,” He declared setting his hands on the edge of the desk. “whenever you’re unnecessarily gittish in public to me you have to make it up to me when we are alone.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

He held his position showing that he was serious about this.

“And how do you determine what is unnecessary? Furthermore, how do I make it up to you?”

“I decide both of those things.” He grinned.

Severus sighed.“To think I agreed to this.”

“Yup you agreed to dating me, I mean , relationship trial, or  whatever.” They could agree on a word together later.

“Tell me how do I  make up for today’s unnecessary gittish behavior?”Severus asked with a smug tone.

“I think a kiss will do.” He said challenging the older man to act.

“An act of atonement.” Severus whispered leaning over his desk. Harry couldn’t help think that if he had done that he’d knocked down the inkwell. Thoughts vanished as Sev’s hand cupped his face. He leaned in allowing thin lips to press against his cheek.

“More.” he whispered as Severus leaned back.

“You said A kiss,which typically means one. One kiss is exactly what you received.” Severus said settling back into his chair.

“Do you always have to be this way?”

“Yes I do.”

He pouted. He didn’t care how childish it may look. He would go crazy with his imagination if Severus didn’t properly kiss him.

“My sources tell me that you were late to breakfast this morning.” Severus said returning to his markings.

“Your sources meaning Mr.Graves.” he huffed knowing well that the time for snogging had passed.

“The one and the same. Why were you late?”

“I was with Draco. And before some weird rumors get to you I am going to say this again that Draco and I are not snogging or shagging,” he felt himself blush at the word. “We are not doing any of that okay. Strictly friendship.”

“Very well.”

He felt slightly disappointed at the lack of  reaction. It was bad that he wanted to see Severus jealous wasn’t it? He really wanted Sev to do something. A dominating kiss wouldn’t be something he’d oppose to in this situation. But Severus didn't do anything aside from writing.

“Mr. Graves thinks that we should practice Combine Magic at the end of the day.”

“After dinner?”

“Meet at the Defense classroom and bring your invisibility cloak. There’s no telling how late the lesson will end.”

“I could always spend the night with you.” He whispered in what he hoped was an alluring voice. Try as he must he didn’t think his voice could ever come close to the way Severus’s deep rich baritone made him feel.

“We’ve already discussed that you are not permitted to spend the night while school is in cession.”

  
  


 

Draco waited besides the Potions classroom for only a short period of time. He knew Harry was going to talk to Snape. Listening in on their ridiculous flirting was entertaining,though not enough to keep him interested for more than a few minutes. If anyone bothered to ask why he was waiting he’d say that he had to ask a question about the pop quiz Snape had sprung up on them. The test hadn’t been all that horrible. It was practically a predictable action on Snape’s part. In a strange way he felt thankful for the quiz since it allowed him to avoid his Potion’s partner, not that Blaise had bothered to show up to class. If Blaise wanted to avoid him then it was fine.

“I don’t want to see that stupid face any way.” He muttered to himself.

He leaned against the door listening only to hear Harry’s whining about something. Deciding that it was best to leave the two alone he walked away.

 

 

Newt stared at the stairs that led down to the dungeons. He had been sitting in his wheelchair looking at them for a while now. He had told Percival and Mr.Snape that he would be able to assist Hagrid with teaching and take care of Darion. There had been quiet the fuss about it. The compromise had been that he would use the wheelchair, for which he was grateful for since being with Darion without Percival was taxing. Babies needed both parents magic to grow strong during the beginning of their lives, without Percival’s magic Darion was relying on his alone. And worse he'd forgotten his wand. Percival was going to scold him about that. He had managed to make it through classes and wheel himself all the way here,but taking the stairs seemed far too exhausting right now. He felt heavy and drained.

“Are you alright?” He smiled at Harry’s Slytherin friend. Draco his brain supplied after a breif moment. “You look a little pale.” Draco noted.

He ducked his head in embarrassment. “I’m just a little tired.”

Without a word Draco took out his wand. “A levitation charm will be okay right?” Draco asked looking at his son.

“Yes. Thank you.”

With a flick of a wand Newt could feel himself hover in the air. Steadily Draco guided him down the stairs and settle back to the ground. Once he wasn’t hovering anymore Draco pushed him the rest of the way to Mr. Snape’s office.  They stopped right before the fireplace. He watched as Draco opened up one of the cabinets looking for something. The young man seemed to know his way around the office well.

“Here drink this. It’s a Pepper up Potion.” He took the vial. “Don’t worry it’s one of Snape’s. He hates going to the infirmary so he has a decent stock of potions here.”

“Won’t he get mad?”

“If he does tell him I gave it to you.”

“I can see why you and Harry are friends.” He smiled before taking the potion.

He felt much better as his energy returned. He almost felt like running again.  Running sounded like a very good idea right now.

Draco rolled him back as green flames erupted from the fireplace. Out stepped Percival dusting off his black vest. Only a few hours had passed without them seeing each other,but it was as if he hadn’t seen his husband until right now. The feel of Percival’s magic reaching to him. His heart felt as if it were going a mile a minute. So much energy was pooling inside of him ready to burst. He was starting to have a difficult time staying seated or following a train of thought.

 

 

Percival looked down at his husband ,who fidgeted in his seat. He’d expected Newt to be completely exhausted ,but it looked as if he was fighting to remain seated. There was a vial in Newts hand. He could guess what had took place before he showed up.

He bent down so he was eye level with his husband.  Newt’s pupils were dilated rather largely.

“Pepper up Potion?” He asked knowing the answer very well.

Newt nodded vigorously.

He sighed looking up at Mr. Malfoy. “For future reference do not give my husband Pepper up Potions.” He said in a calm manner.

Silver eyes widened in worry. “Why? He looked completely exhausted when I found him. I thought it would help.”

Newt was already on the brink of hyperventilating. He knew Newt was trying his best to stay seated.  

“Should we go to Madame Pomfrey?”Mr. Malfoy asked.

“It will be fine. He’s sensitive to the potion. Mix that with being around me at this every moment is too much for him.” He turned his eyes to Newt, those sapphire eyes were practically being engulfed by the dilated pupils.  Newt had to rid himself of the build up of energy. “Newt.” He whispered watching for understanding. “I’m going to give Darion to Draco for a little while alright?”

Newt nodded vigorously again. Carefully he took Darion and placed it into Draco’s arms. The second he turned to face Newt again his husband jumped onto him. He gripped onto Newts’ back steadying them so they wouldn’t crash to the ground. Newts legs were firmly wrapped behind his waste ensuring that he couldn’t break free of the hold.

“Percival.” Newt said so quickly he barely managed to understand his own name. “I want to do so many things right now. Can we go run? Can we? No ,swimming! Swimming sounds better. Both . We can do both. We’ll race from here to the lake. Or flying. I haven’t done that in a long time. Wasn’t it great when we saw that Quidditch match?”

Percival tried to steady Newt as he came up with other possible ideas. Knowing Newt he would be dragged through every single suggestion until the effects of the potion wore off. He couldn’t go racing his husband all around Hogwarts right now, he had to be in close proximity to Darion and he’d suggested to Mr. Snape that they continue on with a Combine Magic lesson later tonight.

“Newt.” His husband's eyes snapped to his. Carefully with one hand he guided his husband’s face towards his and kissed him.

It was supposed to be a chaste kiss,but Newt quickly turned it into a heated kiss without shame. He sucked on Newt’s lower lip encouragingly. In this moment he didn’t particularly have shame either. As they kissed he tried to urge Newt’s magic to push some of the access energy to him.

“Wait!” Newt said unhooking his legs from his back. “Mr. Snape will kill us.” Newt jumped down tossing in floo powder before running into the fireplace.

 

 

Draco watched stunned by everything that was taking place in front of him.

“Come on we have to make sure he doesn’t try jumping out a window.” Mr. Graves ordered as he tossed more floo powder in.

“He would do that?’

“I don’t want to wait to find out.”

They emerged from the otherside to see Mr.Scamander pushing the dark faux leather couch. Already several pieces of furniture no longer sat in their usual position.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Rearranging the furniture.” Mr. Scamander said moving on to another piece of furniture.

“Mr. Snape isn’t going to like that you’re rearranging his furniture.”

Draco remained in the far corner of the living space cradling the innocent infant. He wouldn’t dare give Mr. Scamander another Pepper up Potion ever again. There was no telling what the man was going to do.

Mr.Scamander ran and began jumping on the couch, that had to have been charmed as it acted like a trampoline.

Mr.Graves sighed. “Newt.”

“Percival!What time is it?” Mr. Scamander asked as he kept jumping.

“I don’t know.”

“Accio Percival’s wand.” Mr. Graves didn’t look all too concerned about his husband now in possession of his wand casting a Tempus charm.

“You forgot your wand?”

Newt looked to the floor guilty.

Draco watched as Mr. Graves approached his husband cautiously.  And then Mr.Scamander leapt onto him causing the two to topple to the floor. Then he was back to kissing Mr.Graves again, Draco averted his eyes this time.  He focused on the child in his arms rather than the scene before him.

He hadn’t paid much attention to the announcement of this child back in the Great Hall. Darion.  He smiled. Harry already told him that Snape had provided the name. Snape was more caring than anyone knew. Not to mention his godfather was a decent name picker.

“How is it that you can sleep through all this?” He asked the small child.

 

 

Newt knew he was being erratic. There was so much energy within him that he couldn’t decide on a means to expel it. The more he kissed Percival the more he wanted to make love,but his mind was racing with other ideas. He still wanted to run and swim and fly and-

“It’s almost dinner time isn’t it?” he asked pulling back from Percival. “I should cook something.” Cooking sounded like the best idea in the world.

He scurried into the add on kitchen.

“Mr. Scamander.” Percival practically was growling.

He felt himself freeze for the first time since taking the potion.  Worried he looked up at his husband. Percival’s vest was undone, his buttoned shirt teared open. There had to be a few buttons laying around the living area now. Percival’s usually immaculate hair was tizzed in a frenzy and the beginnings of love bites had a firm line from his neck down to his clavicle.

Newt grew hot looking at his husband who stood clearly aroused and ticked off. A sinful combination.

“We are going to our room.” Percival commanded offering his hand.

Eagerly he took Percival’s hand dragging his husband to their room.

“Watch Darion.” Percival told Draco as the zipped by.

Percival set up a silencing charm as their door closed. He ran to their bed with the urge to jump on it.

“Lay down.” Percival instructed before he could give into the urge. “WE are going to expel that access energy right here right now.” Percival said stripping off his torn clothing.

“Yes.” He said rapidly undoing his own clothing. His pants especially felt tight.  Discarding his clothing he returned to lay on the bed.

  


Percival looked at his husband laying so wantonly waiting for him. Newt was a beauty that was meant to be savored ,but neither time or Newt would let him take things slow. He wasn’t sure how long the potion would last if he didn’t try to calm Newt. Shedding the remained of his clothing he approached the bed hovering so that he was face to face with Newt. His pupils were still very dilated. His chest was rising and falling far too quickly to provide adequate breathing.  It was a odd medical mystery why taking a simple Pepper up Potion caused Newt to be like this.

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pressed his lips firmly onto Newts.

They kissed heated as he pressed their naked bodies against each other. Each moan encouraged him to grind more. All the while he kept in mind Newt’s breathing keeping a rhythm that suited both of their needs.

“More.” Newt mewled as he sucked on his neck.

Percival was determined to payback each mark Newt had given him earlier. He sucked harder at the patch of skin as  his fingers cascade over Newt’s excitable nipples teasingly before gliding them along his sides. Newt’s breathing was evening out a little more. Moving lower he sucked at his husbands’ clavicle while caressing Newt’s  stomach. There was no longer a child in there. He almost mourned the disappearance of the firmed rounded stomach. Placing kisses to the flatter stomach he smiled at Newt’s gaze watching him.

“More.” Newt drew his legs wide.

Accio-ing some lube wandlessly he went to work preparing his husband.

 

 

Newt couldn’t take it anymore. Hs heart and mind were moving far too fast for these slow movements, regardless that he knew Percival was moving much faster than typical. The man could spend hours alone kissing his neck, not that he usually mind that. Right now he needed much faster.  IT was killing him to remain waiting.

Propping himself on his elbows he anchored himself to launch at Percival. He pinned his husband into the mattress in a quick flip, leaving him breathless. Percival laid beneath him now speechless. He had no time for questions. Instead he lined himself up with Percival’s cock and let it slide right in. A moan flew from him as his husband was fully sheathed inside with the swift move. He moved freely and wild. There was no shame in acting like this , Percival was his husband and if he had let Percival take control at that slowed pace he’d end up running out of their room butt naked just to dispel the energy still zipping around in him.

With vigor he moved up and down letting their bodies connect again and again blissfully. Through half lidded eyes he saw Percival staring at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world and not the  over energized hot mess he felt like at the moment.

“Percival.” He called out not knowing how to ask him for help to make him feel good.

Percival must’ve understood as he began moving, angling his cock just right to hit his sensitive spot. He threw his head back as his back arched from the pleasure.

“I love you. I love you.” He cried every time Percival hit his prostate. It felt like jolts of electricity going through him in the most wonderful way.

“I love you too.” Percival grunted meeting his every move as he rode him.

“Do you,” He gasped as Percival hit his prostate again. “ Do you think we,” he moaned. “Can have more babies?”

“Is that what you want?” Percival grunted slamming into him.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” He repeated moving more to meet Percival’s thrusts.

  


Draco remained in Snape’s living area with sleeping Darion in his arms. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t just take Darion and leave nor could he let the child remain here unattended. So he sat staring off at the walls or the fireplace with the vivid knowledge what was taking place behind closed doors. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

Small eyes opened and looked to him with an almost questioning look.

“I’m Draco.  Nice to meet you Darion. You’re parents are..busy at the moment.”

Darion tilted his head in a way that almost conveyed ‘oh well’. He chuckled at the baby’s response.

Draco wondered if he was like this as a baby or if he was more fussy. **_Why did we have a child?_ ** His mother’s voice echoed in his head. He didn’t want to think about that. It had been a dream. He looked back at Darion. The name was perfect. Every child was a gift.

Darion’s arms reached up in a stretch.

“Do you need something?”

Darion tilted his head.

“I have no idea what to do with babies.” He admitted. “You’re too young to do the whole walking thing right?”

Darion blinked.

“I guess that’s a yes. And you’re definitely too young to talk.”

“Aa.” Darion babbled.

“I wouldn’t qualify that as talking. No teeth either. So what are we supposed to do? You can’t walk, talk or eat. “ He sighed.

Darion tapped his chest lightly.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said eat. Okay,” he looked around the room for something to occupy Darion with. There wasn’t much for a baby to do here. It wasn’t as if Snape had gone out to buy some baby toys. “How about a story?”

Darion raised his eyebrows.

He chuckled. “Not a reader? Sorry but that’s our own option. I promise to get you a toy the next time I am able.”

“Aa.”

“Then it’s an agreement.”  Carefully he pulled his wand out. “Accio _Tale of Beedle the Bard_.” The book didn’t fly off the many shelves meaning Snape didn’t have it in his collection.  “It was worth a shot. Potion books it is.”

Darion seem to pout , it reminded him of Harry.

“We will start with the beginners book. Hopefully you’re parents finish before Snape comes back. If he catches you learning potions he will most likely try to test you on some theories.”

Darion smiled.

He looked at Darion quizzically. Although he didn’t know how much babies understood he was sure that Darion wouldn’t have smiled at the thought of getting tested, especially from Snape. Snape’s tests were things of nightmares. If Darion attended Hogwarts while Snape was still teaching he’d learn that quickly.

“Snape” he said watching Darions reaction closely.

Darion smiled again. So he did it again with the same result.

“You like Snape?  Not many people do. Some people would lose their minds to see a baby not burst into tears at the mention of his name.”

Darion made a sound that sounded like a laugh.

He smiled. “Snape will be very impressed if you learn as much about potions as possible.” Casting a spell he let the beginners potions book float in front of them. He started to read the dense text explaining a few things along the way.

 

 

They managed to get up to the part where it discussed the use of Flobberworms when the door Darions parents had escaped into moments before opened.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading about potions.” He said noticing how precisely put together Mr. Graves was. Even his shirt was crisp and devoid of wrinkles. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a business meeting rather than...

“Flobberworms.” Mr. Graves said peering at the text. “I admit I hated working with those.”

“Is everything alright?” He asked noticing that Mr. Scamander hadn’t followed out of the room.

“Yes everything is fine. Newt is resting now.” There was a smirk in Mr.Grave’s voice plain as day. “I’ll take Darion now. Thank you for watching him.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.” He said handing the infant to his father.

“Your actions forced the situation.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem. The issue has been dealt with. Besides my husband is old enough to know when to make his own decisions. He should’ve said no to taking the potion. In any case,” he looked over his son. “Not a hair out of place. You would make a decent babysitter.”

“I’ll think about it. Although Harry would fight me for that position.”Darion grinned at him.  

“Well I know my son already is showing a preference for Slytherins.”

“This helped a lot.” he said.

“With what?”

“I’ve been dealing with a bad breakup.” He said not willing to go into details. “This helped make me forget for a while.”

“Well if you need to forget you can come by whenever you want while we are still here. You can always talk to Mr. Snape too you know, he’s not as rough as he tries to act.”

“I know.” He said getting up from the couch. Telling Snape his worries would kill him. For now it was best to keep it hidden. One day he would tell both Snape and Harry everything.

“Take care Mr. Malfoy.”

“You can call me Draco. I think we’ve reached that level.”

“If you insist. Take care Draco.”

“I’ll make sure to keep any more Pepper up Potions out of your husband's’ hand whenever I can.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Mr. Graves grinned.

  


 

Newt woke from the most pleasant rest. His whole body felt so calm until he remembered all the embarrassing things he said and did. It was almost as bad as the time he got seriously drunk at one of Queenie’s parties. That incident according to eyewitnesses had involved off-key singing , inappropriate dancing and sobbing over Percival saying he was dating someone when he’d asked if he was taken. He had shamefully cried for Percival to date him,even though at the time they were already dating.

Newt covered his face not wanting to think about that moment. It was bad enough that he was mortified for leaving his child with Draco while he had sex.  At least Percival had put up a silencing charm.

He then noticed that pillows were lifting his lower body up in a very particular manner. His insides still felt full. Blush engulfed his face at Percival’s aid in permitting his request to have another kid. He spelled himself clean before  carefully moving off the pillows. He draped the blanket around himself before peeking his head through the door.

“He left.” Percival said from the couch, that was now pushed back to its original position. Everything looked as it had been before he had gone crazy rearranging things.

“I’m sorry.”

Percival stood up caring Darion ,who was nursing from a bottle.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated feeling even more guilty.

Percival lifted up his chin. “I’m not sorry for what took place in that room.” Percival pecked a kiss on his forehead.  “Hurry and get dressed. Unless you think we should cancel tonight’s lesson.”

“No, they need the practice.” He said quickly. “ I will get dressed.” Picking up his wand he spelled his clothes back on, casting freshen up charm before he left their room.

 

 

Harry smiled at Sev. All frustration about the pop quiz and lack of a decent snog completely  gone as he sat across from him in the Defense classroom. He was supposed to be meditating just like Sev was at this very moment, but who could meditate with all the thoughts floating in his head? Besides Newt and Mr. Graves weren’t here yet so he found no reason to not stare at Sev’s face,eyes closed with brows pressed together lightly in concentration. Just hearing the slow steady inhale and exhale was somehow fascinating and calming. Severus looked so much younger without the scowls and death glares. For a moment Harry wondered if they had attended Hogwarts at the same time as student if they would’ve dated and led a similar happy life to Newt and Mr. Graves. He shook his head free of that thought. He was in love with this version of Severus. There was nothing he would change about him.

He desperately wanted to kiss Severus.

“Early I see.” Mr.Graves said entering the classroom preventing his sneak attack.

Severus’s eyes opened to direct a sharp look at Mr. Graves. “You're nearly late.”

They both turned to face the couple. Darion was in Mr. Graves’s arms smiling at them. Newt entered besides Mr.Graves,this time not bound to a wheelchair.

“No wheelchair?”Sev asked with a suspicious tone.

Newt’s face tinted  bright red. “ I don’t need it right now.”

Sev raised an eyebrow to which Mr. Graves said “He is more than fine.”

 

 

Severus bit his tongue on the matter. Based on Mr. Scamander’s appearance he didn’t want to know the sorted details. Instead he looked at Harry. Emerald eyes latched onto his instantly. Not a word had to be spoken as their hands reached for one another's and fingers intertwined.

“This time we are going to test out simple spells once your magic has connected.” Mr. Scamander instructed.

They both nodded before closing their eyes. It was growing easier to reach his magic towards Harry’s. He knew it was due to the fact he wasn’t keeping his emotional or mental barriers tightly shut against him. He took a deep breath. Magic danced on his fingertips. His heart felt lighter as his magic touched the edge of Harry’s. Taking another breath he opened his eyes as his magic intertwined with Harry’s. The brightest smile radiated from the young man. Looking into those emerald eyes he could see flashes of the night they had walked along the lake.  He lowered his Occlumency shields pushing his own memory of that night to the forefront of his mind. Emerald eyes glittered.

“What spell do you want us to perform?”  He asked, averting his eyes to Mr. Scamander.

He looked around the room.While they were focusing it seemed that  the Defense room was already filled with target dummies. Mr.Scamander watched them carefully before moving away from the corner he and Mr.Graves were in.

“We are going to start very simple. First, you two should stand up while maintaining hand contact.”

He released Harry’s right maintaining hold of his left It was lucky that he and Harry had opposite dominant hands.

Following Mr. Scamander’s instructions they stood in front of the first target.

“First I want you to try cast an _Expelliarmus_ at the same time.”

They both raised their wands  and cast the simple spell. Instantly the target burst into flames.

Shocked they stepped back as Mr.Scamander quickly distinguished the flames.

“Why did it catch on fire?” Harry asked.

“It’s okay. It just means you weren’t working together.” Mr. Scamander guided them to the next target.“ This time I want you both to think about your joined hands as the center of your combined magic. Focus on that connection. Feel each other's magic then focus on the spell you want to cast.”

This time they disarmed the target literally violently ripping off the target dummy’s arm in the process.

“Better.” Mr.Scamander said looking at their handy work.

He wasn’t sure how to gauge their attempts.

“That would definitely stop someone from casting another spell.” Harry chuckled.

“It’s hard to contain the burst of power you two are sharing, but if you aren’t careful simple spells can have disastrous consequences.”

He scoffed. If this was the result of such a simple spell he could only imagine what an even lesser ability spell could produce. Would an Accio cause every object in the vicinity to spontaneous combust? It was best if they never found out.

“ This time I want Harry to guide the spell only. Your job Mr.Snape is to push the flow of magic from the center of your joined hands towards the end of Harry’s wand. Gentle push.”

 

 

Harry could feel a direct wave of magic coursing through him. Doing his best to guide it the same way he usually guided his magic he focused on the exact spell he wanted to use. Taking a breath he cast his spell. This time he was successful in disarming the dummy’s target without it setting on fire or it exploded.

“It worked!” he exclaimed looking at the target dummy.  His body still sung with magic.

It was exhilarating to have this sort of power. He hadn’t felt this well after using magic in a long time. The usual fatigue didn’t hit him.

“How are you feeling?” Newt asked watching him closely.

“Amazing.” He turned to Severus. “Can we try it again?”

 Sev nodded.

 

 

The improvement was outstanding as Mr. Snape and Harry got into a rhythm tapping into their combined magic. Newt smiled broadly at the two. He was especially proud of Mr.Snape for doing the utmost best as a tether for Harry. When working with  couples in the past this stage was when the relationship of most pairs broke apart. Being able to guide power in a combined state was not an easy task. It was far more difficult than being able to reach out magic to others. To effectively cast spells it took dedication,focus, as well as a synchronicity. It was all about balancing a give and take. He always cringed at the way some people would get fed up with not having their spells be perfect right away or one person wanting to use the other as nothing more than a well of magic to tap into whenever they pleased. Those situations never turned out well.  Percival had seen the end of those moments after he couldn’t take it. The animosity and cruelty shown during those lessons scolded his skin. And in the worst case the couple never was able to use the ability again, their bond severed. Never would he willingly watch something that was supposed to be a beautiful lost ability to be corrupted.

Harry and Mr. Snape wouldn’t corrupt this gift. The love between the two of them wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen.

“You both did amazing!” He congratulated when their hands had released one anothers. “We will keep up this until we leave Hogwarts if that’s okay with the both of you.”

Both looked slightly out of breath.

“Sure. Next time you can have a shot at blasting dummies.” Harry smiled at Mr. Snape.

“I am content with aiding you. I have privileges to come here and blast targets whenever the desire strikes.”

“Perks of a Defense professor?”

Mr. Snape nodded.  

“We ended earlier than I thought he would.” he said looking at the time.

“Does that mean we can spend some time all together?” Harry asked with hopeful eyes.

“It is a school night.” Mr.Snape reminded. “I doubt you have completed  your homework.”

“Not all professors are as cruel as you. I have no homework whatsoever.”

“Well then you should use the spare time to study. A dunderhead like you are always  in need of extra study time.”

“Git.” Harry said with a glare.

He wanted to say something but held his tongue as he recognized the playful tone under their words. It always took him a while to remember that Mr.Snape’s words didn’t always match his feelings or intention.

Harry sighed turning his attention towards him. “I guess I have to go.”

“We will see you again tomorrow.”

“Good night.” Harry waved at Percival,who was rocking Darion in the corner.  “Good night git.”

Mr.Snape scoffed. “Make sure that you are not caught by the professor on duty. Knowing you, you’ll delay studying in favor of mischief.”

“Lucky for you I don’t have any mischief planned for today.” Harry winked before leaving.

  


Harry still felt that he was sizzling with magic. Although he wasn’t  given the instructions to stay within close proximity of Sev to night he felt good. No more than good. He felt just as full of magic and excitement as when he first got his wand from Ollivanders.

As he walked he kept turning his hands over looking to see if there was any sparks of magic spouting from his fingertips. There was none,yet he could feel his magic wanting to explore everything around him. The most exciting part was being able to sense others magic. It was like having a radar alerting him to the presence of other magical folk, not that he currently needed such a skill. He rushed hoping to find Ron and Hermione before this feeling faded. He was far too curious to know what his friends’ magic felt like.

“In a rush Potter?” Draco’s voice caught his ear.

Excitement bounced in him as he move towards his Slytherin friend. “Quick! Give me your hand.” He said. Already he could feel the after effects fading. Physical contact would help him sense Draco’s magic.

Draco gave him his hand. He concentrated trying to catch the feel of Draco’s magic before his ability faded. Familiarity was the first word that popped into his head as he touched Draco’s magic. There was something else in it that felt familiar,just not to Draco. He tried to get a better sense of things,but his fatigue was returning.

 

 

Draco had no idea what Harry was trying to do. Harry’s face looked serene yet focused ,which baffled him on what was supposed to take place since he didn’t detect anything aside from a small poke at his magic.  

“Is something supposed to happen or do you like holding hands with people at random?”

Harry opened his eyes. “Is holding hands a problem?”

He sighed at his friend's strangeness, tugging his hand back. “People will think we are a couple again if you do stupid things like this.”

Hary pouted. “You don’t love me anymore?”

Draco pulled Harry close enough to whisper in his ear. “You should be going after someone else's love, not mine.”

He pulled back and smirked at the blush across Harry’s face. It really was too much fun teasing the Gryffindor.

“Snogging buddies was your exact words wasn’t it?” His words deepened the blush to match the red in Harry’s Gryffindor robes.

“I-I..” Harry stammered.

“Go on Potter, you should be getting back to Gryffindor Tower.”

“What about you?”

He pushed up his Prefect badge from his robes to show it off. “Prefect duties.”

“Alright good night Draco.” Harry quickly pecked his cheek.

Frightened he looked around for Snape. He was going to be a goner if Snape saw that.

“Serves you right.” Harry laughed before running off.

“Stupid Gryffindor.” He muttered as he wiped his cheek.

He proceeded to his own dormitory moving through the Common room scanning for any students still roaming the area. Thankfully the snakes weren’t willing to break any rules tonight. Snape’s pop quiz must’ve served enough of a warning to not get carried away. Being a Prefect for Slytherin was a privilege that he enjoyed since all it took was a threat to inform Snape of any wrongdoings to halt any unwanted actions. If only his House knew how soft Snape was under all that scowling and viper.

He returned to his room taking in the look of it. This room much smaller than his own back home was calming in a way that he couldn’t put into words. Not even a recreation of it in the Room of Requirements could match the ease.

Changing he went about his nightly routine. As he toweled off his hair he remembered that he had left a few things back at the Zabini home. His favorite comb and a few pairs of his best clothing was among the items he only now realized was missing. Thinking about that place brought his calm mood down into a mild sorrow.

He could ask Blaise for his stuff back. It was His after all and wasn’t that something that people did when they broke up? If he removed everything in his life that had belonged to Blaise would the hurt go away? A part of him didn’t want to part with the small things Blaise had given to him during their time together.

 **_It was all a lie._ ** The voice reminded.

“Not all of it.” he argued tossing the towel into the laundry basket.

Blaise had said he loved him. He had felt that love. That was what made all this so painful.

He uncorked a vial of Dreamless sleep potion he had got from Madame Pomfrey. Downing the whole thing in one go he dragged himself to bed. He thought of the happier moments being with Blaise until the potion sent him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this fic.  
> I'm so happy that this fic has gotten over 3,000 hits. That's truly amazing.  
> This fic has been doing so well and it's not even completed yet. I'm just so excited to see where all of this goes, especially since the first installment of this series will be one year old at the end of July.  
> Super thanks to all who leave kudos and comments you fuel me with the energy to write.


	22. Fault

 

Severus sat in his office tackling another load of paperwork during his lunch period. He stopped to glance at Harry’s pop quiz from the day before. Harry hadn’t done as  bad as some of the other students, managing to pass with a few points above the failure cut off.

Thinking about Harry left him with a tinge of sorrow. It was a feeling that assaulted him every time those emerald eyes looked at him or Harry’s lightly smaller hand held his. This tinge of sorrow preluded the sense he wasn’t good enough for Harry. How could the-boy-who-could-have-anyone want him? This feeling of unworthiness was worse when they were apart. Every moment he was away from Harry the doubts would return at full force. His mind supplying him with other more suitable matches for the Gryffindor; none of which he wanted Harry to pursue.

When had he returned to being an insecure child? These doubts mirrored the way he felt about being Lilly Evans‘s friend all those years ago. She always had this light of goodness in her that he felt guilty eclipsing with his own negative reputation whenever they spent a minute together.  It had been hard enough to believe himself capable of being a good friend, how was he supposed to be whatever it was that Harry wanted him to be. Giving this relationship a chance was much easier said than done. Still he would try his best for Harry.

 

 

Draco was enjoying a quiet break in the library when Harry approached him with Granger and Weasley in tow.

“Draco.” Harry’s energy was nearly sickening today. It was borderlining Lovegood levels of bubbly energetic.

“What it is it?” He really didn't feel like doing anything or going anywhere.  Blaise hadn’t shown up to another class today. He was starting to think his ex had somehow convinced Dumbledore to join in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff classes.

“Come I have to show you something.” Harry grab ahold of his hand and began dragging him off.

He looked at the other members of the Trio ,who provided nothing more than a shrug. Complaining why he was the only one being dragged wouldn’t do him any good so he followed Harry’s pace.

After a few turns and twists along the way he noticed that they were heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. He had no clue what Harry was so eager to show him. The pitch hadn’t gone under any rebuild, nor was the weather particularly great for flying. It was only an empty pitch dusted with light snow.

“What is it that you want to show me?” he asked once they made it to the pitch.

“Wait here.” Harry said motioning with both hands as if the act would keep him in place.

Harry had to bring him here for some reason. He knew better than to waste his time.

Tempted to ask one of the other two Gryffindors he looked at them. Granger was already skimming a Transfiguration text and Weasley was pushing the thin patches of snow around with his feet. They were absolutely no help.

A short time later Harry appeared with a broom in hand. At first he thought Harry wanted them to ride in tandem again, but as soon as that thought popped into his head Harry mounted the broom and took off. Harry hovered several feet above ground, laughing like a maniac.

“Isn’t this amazing?” Harry called from above.“ I thought I wouldn’t be able to fly again.”

He watched with some awe but mostly guilt. Flying brought so much joy to Harry. He was still harboring information of who took away his ability to fly.

Now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

“Didn’t I tell you you will fly again Potter.”

“Don’t forget about kicking your butt at Quidditch.”

“I can’t believe you are allowing his Granger.”

“I already gave him a scolding about it when Ron told me they had practiced over break.”  

“You are going have to give out harsher punishments.Whatever you tell that one,” he pointed to Harry “goes in one ear and out the other.”

“Don’t give her any of your Slytherin ideas Malfoy. I tend to get in trouble every time Harry does.”

“Well deserved I’m sure.”

“Hey watch this Draco.” Harry called. Harry did a decent figure eight above them. “ Isn’t this great!” Harry continued  to laugh joyously.

Draco often forgot that Harry held a wonder about magic that he had lost early on from being around magic all the time and seeing the darker sides to such a gift. Seeing Harry flying again if only a couple feet off the ground filled him with hope. Somehow that was one thing that Harry excelled at, giving people hope.

“Should I grab my broom and join you?” He yelled.

Harry descended from his height so that they could talk face to face. “I can’t stay airborne for too long yet.”

Granger gave one of those looks.

“I have a vial of your potion. Just tell me when you need it.” Weasley chimed in.

“Leaving your life in the hands of Weasleys now?” He whispered to Harry.

“If you’re jealous I will lend you a vial or two.”

“I am not jealous. I think everyone should have a vial on hand. Who knows when or where you will end up incapacitated.”

“Are you joining me on a flight or not?”

Accio-ing his broom he mounted it. “A quick race then around the Pitch.”

“You’re on.”

 

 

A quick zip around was what he needed. Harry didn’t even mind that he was the loser of their race. Seeing Draco smiling and pretending to knock him off his broom made things seem like how it was before his core was damaged. Ron and Hermione were still too cautious with him. Everyone who knew about his condition were doing better not to walk on eggshells around him, even so he felt hesitation from them whenever he had to use magic in class. 

They all walked together from the Pitch. It was slightly hard to adjust to having three other people to keep conversation with instead of two or one. Now that the trio was a quartet he had to figure out a way to bring everyone together for some fun. Draco especially deserved some fun with friends after the breakup.

He hadn’t seen Blaise much this week. He still held hope that he and Draco would make up soon so that everyone could be happy.

“We are going to visit Darion later if you want to join us.” he said as the conversation between Hermione and Ron was winding down.

“I was already got acquainted with him yesterday.” Draco flashed one of those smiles that could only be interpreted as smug.

“Where was I when this happened?”

“Entertaining Snape I suppose.”

Harry grinned. “I suppose you are right.”

“You promised none of that talk.” Ron  said turning flushed.

“Don’t be a prude Weasley.”

“I am not a prude.”

Draco looked at Ron’s reddening face. “A pervert then.”

“Shut up Malfoy I am not a prude or a pervert.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Draco, you are more of a pervert than Ron is.” He said quickly noticing how bent out of shape Ron was starting to get. Slytherin friendship meant meeting with a certain snarky quality that his friends hadn’t gotten use to yet. It was important for him to remember that Ron and Draco had only recently decided to actively be friends.

“Perhaps that is the reason why you keep me as a friend. That way you have someone to update your conquests to.”

Ron groaned. “Stop please.”

Hermione was ignoring them all reading an old book. He was almost certain she had the ability to mute any conversation that she didn’t want to hear.  Being ignored was much preferable over getting more scolding for doing things he hadn’t even done yet.

“Well since you said please.” Draco smirked.

 

 

Draco greatly appreciated having the constant distraction, known as Harry Potter. Today more than usual he was helping keep Blaise out of his mind. During classes they shared Harry would pass him the stupidest notes and he’d send some crude drawings with a response. It was no way for a Prefect to act,but he was far more skilled at being sly with his note passing then Harry. It was borderline suffocating to have the Gryffindor around every possible moment and yet it was what he  needed. It let him not think too much. It also gave him an opportunity to watch Harry’s health throughout the day up close. Before break he had notice a decline in Harry’s energy typically occur shortly after lunch break or after a class that used up a lot of magic. Luckily even with the flying they did earlier Harry was still holding up well. It was comforting to know that if anything occurred both he and Weasley now held a vial of Harry’s potion.

“You sure you don’t want to go visit Darion?” Harry asked as class finished.

“It’s fine. I have some Prefect things to do.”

“Okay.” Harry packed his things into his bag.

“Those lessons must be helping. You look less pale than you use to.”

“I think you’re right. You should see me in action.”

“Is that safe?”

“I think so. Nothing caught on fire after the first time.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel safe.”

“Whatever.” Harry said pushing past him but then stopped to turn around.  “You sure you don’t want to hang out?”

“Potter you have been bothering me nearly nonstop all day. If I don’t get space from you I will go crazy.”

“We wouldn’t want that. I’m so supposed to be the crazy one in this friendship.”

“You will forever hold that title.”

Harry shifted on his feet, clearly not wanting to leave him alone. He could handle being alone for a little while.

“If you change your mind about joining us. We are going to be hanging out at Hagrid’s.”

“Hard pass on that. I still don’t like going anywhere near that place, reminds me of getting stomped on by a Hippogriff.”

“It was your fault for not being polite.”

Harry took off as the members of his Trio appeared. He watched for a moment before walking outside taking in the fresh air. His mind wandered trying his best to not let it focus on certain thoughts.

It wasn’t until Parkinson and Greengrass approached him that he thought about Blaise again. He was actively trying to ignore the heartbreak and move on.

“Parkinson. Greengrass.” he acknowledged.

“Where is Blaise?” Parkinson asked crossing her hands  with a huff.

He looked at the two witches utterly confused. Wouldn’t they know where Blaise was hiding out more than him? Blaise had to have told them that they were together any more.

“How am  I supposed to know?” he asked suddenly finding himself brimming with anger.

“You should know.” Greengrass accused. 

“I don't have to know anything.” He tried not to grind his teeth as he spoke. “We broke up.”

The two froze in whatever tirade they were about to launch. Their faces mixed between stunned and saddened. Then they looked at one another.

“So you don't know where he is?”Greengrass asked this time sounding dismayed.

“Go bother someone else to find him. He's probably avoiding me at all costs.”

They both shook their heads.

“We thought he was avoiding us to be with you.” Greengrass muttered.

“If he hasn’t been spending time with you then,” Parkinson paused “He hasn’t returned to Hogwarts.”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t return.” He snapped.

The worry on these witches faces were concerning. Blaise couldn’t have been missing like some of his other fellow Slytherins.

Parkinson threw up a privacy spell, which was not helping the worry creeping into him.

“Malfoy...” Greengrass looked at Parkinson,who nodded. “Blaise took on the Dark Mark a while back.”

Hearing that quickly shaded worry with anger. He didn’t want to think about the way he had found out that information. If these two knew then they might’ve assisted in Harry’s poisoning. They might be an accomplice to attempted murder.

“So what.” He spoke containing all his emotions into a monotone voice. He had to keep his own allegiance hidden.“There are a few students with the mark.”

“You know Blaise. He’s’ not the type to get involved in those things.”

“Maybe you didn’t know him as well as you thought.” He sneered.

“Stop being a fucking dick Malfoy. Your boyfriend is missing.”

“My EX- boyfriend.” he pointed out. “You said he took on the mark so most likely he’s with The Dark Lord.” Just saying that made his stomach churn.

“He wouldn’t willingly do that.”

“Use your brain Greengrass. Anyone who willingly bears the mark must obey The Dark Lord.”

“He didn’t take the mark on willingly.” Parkinson shot back with a heated glare.

“How do you know that?”

“This is Blaise we are talking about. Besides he couldn’t even tell us about it no matter how hard he tried. I’m sure someone did something so he wouldn’t be able to talk.”

He had enough of this.  He couldn’t bear it if Blaise had been forced into taking the mark.He wanted to remain angry at Blaise for doing something so horrible. If he let himself believe for a second that Blaise had been forced into all of it it would kill him. Placing the blame on Blaise was easier than facing the truth of who would stand to gain something from  Blaise becoming a Death Eater.

“I suggest that you keep information about Blaise bearing the mark a secret. The smarter students might have realized his disappearance,but that’s no reason to announce it. Don’t forget that war is upon us.” he forced his tone to come across as condescending. It was the best way to get this to end. He didn’t turn back as he left the two fuming witches.

 

 

Severus couldn’t shake that something was off until he found Draco’s gift on _How to deal with Potter_ amongst  his things. In that moment he realized that his Godson hadn’t come to pester him. Draco had been enjoying making snide comments about him and Harry for a while now so he didn’t think his godson would've gotten bored with it. He had actually counted on Draco popping into his office soon after the first day of school to ambush him with questions that had probably already been answered by Harry.

He made up his mind that he would check-in with Draco today. When he caught the sight of the blond in the hallways he approached. He had always thought Draco would be smart enough not to run away from him,but as he got closer Draco’s own movements quickened.  Running from him was never a wise move by any student as he knew the hidden shortcuts to catch fleeing students. Draco's suspicious movements was a cause for concern. Sneaking through a passageway he appeared right in front of a stunned Draco Malfoy.

“You've been avoiding me.” He stated looking down at his godson.

“I was giving you privacy.” Draco smirked. “I hardly know when you are with company. Potter does  have an invisibility cloak.”

The blond was hiding something. He took a step forward. Draco took a step back. This wasn’t like his godson. Fear was in those silver eyes, barely hidden. Draco didn’t fear him anymore.  Something in the blonds magic made him flinch. Quickly he snatched Draco’s arm before he could escape.

“Come with me.” Dragging Draco into his office he set the door with several locking and  silencing charms. For extra measure he closed his floo connection. This was too important to be interrupted.

Draco didn’t squirm as he began to pull up the young man's sleeve. Silver eyes darted to the floor  as the fabric was pulled up higher. The first patch of what looked like dark ink in Draco’s skin stopped his heart. He pulled his sleeve higher revealing the rest of the image. His blood ran cold at the sight of the Dark Mark on Draco’s forearm. The reddening around the mark reminded him of how he tried to claw off his own many years ago.

“Snape....”

There was only one explanation for what he was seeing, Lucius Malfoy had finally forced his son to take on the mark. Severus could kill the man for bringing this pain onto Draco. No matter who, all those students receiving the mark  were naive innocent children that didn’t know what it meant to bear the symbol of destruction and death.

“Are you displeased?” Draco asked in a smug tone mirroring the one he’d always use as a first year. “My father was more than pleased.”

Draco sounded like a typical arrogant brat, but Severus knew better to trust that tone of voice.

He bit harshly down on his tongue. He knew what words would cause the most damage though he couldn’t use them. Draco with all his airs of cockiness and at times pratish views of life, held a sorrow inside. Most people did. Draco was far different than him. He could lock up his pain and hide it so deep down that at times he’d forget he even could experience emotions at all. For Draco the pain was  far too accessible as if were a well on the cusp of overflowing. That pain stemmed from neglect.

He knew such pain well enough, though not in the same way as his godson knew it. Severus had been fortunate enough to have a mother who had tried her best to be there for him through the abuse, only to turn to neglecting him due to the effects of her damaged magical core wreaking havoc on her mind and body before her death. Draco suffered from an emotional neglect that was harder to address than his own childhood traumas. Emotions were beaten out of him, leaving only the tiniest pieces resembling feelings. Draco’s emotions were not acknowledged from his first days on Earth. As a godfather, even if he had only been appointed one so Lucius could gain favor, he constantly failed. Severus couldn't fathom why Draco clung to the limited praises his father bestowed.

Bile rosed up at the knowledge that no matter what Luscius did all it took was a simple praise for Draco to forgive him. Unlike that bastard, Severus didn’t need a reason, not even an unbreakable vow, to care for and watch over Draco.

 

 

Draco watched as his godfather’s mind went elsewhere. He too wanted to go somewhere else, but with his arm still firmly in Snape’s grasp he couldn’t escape. He was forced to face the hurt and the anger that quickly moved across his godfather’s features.  No matter how hard he tried to think of something to say he couldn’t speak as those eyes fixated on the Dark Mark. Guilt burrowed in his chest at the sorrow he saw when his godfather’s eyes looked into his own.

 

 

He had tried so hard to keep Draco from throwing his life away.

“Draco,” he spoke as he let go.

“You don’t have to say it.”

Draco’s whisper gave him assurance that his godson hadn’t taken the mark out of pure loyalty to the Dark Lord. This was all Lucius's doing.

"I deserved this." Draco rubbed his forearm.  
Those words set off a storm within him. "No you didn't! You can't go on blaming yourself for your parent's lack of care. Especially that bloody father of yours who shouldn't have been a parent in the first place" he spat.

Severus knew he was being a hypocrite. When it came to his own abuse he held onto those incidents as being his own fault. Even now as an adult capable of recognizing the fault in his father's actions, inside he still blamed himself. Blamed himself for his mother's death alongside many other things. His mind told him that the pain he received was well deserved.

Each time he committed something unspeakable under the orders of The Dark Lord his father's actions held more justification. It was as if his father could see what kind of vile man he would grow into and tried to beat that out of him.  His father held no ability to see into the future,yet Severus constantly paired his abuse with his duties as a Death Eater.  
The first time he had to engage in Death Eater activities he'd thought about the time his father had almost strangled him to death. He wondered if he had died what would've happened to his mother. He’d spent hours awake at night after becoming a Death Eater, fearful of what would be in his dreams.  It made his blood boil to think that Draco was now possibly experiencing similar things.

He never wanted that for Draco. It was no way to live.

"Lucius Malfoy will never take responsibility for what he has done to you.”

 

 

Draco didn’t want to hear the words from his godfather. His father never trusted the man,why should he? He didn’t want to believe these words. Didn't want to think about how much hurt was behind the cruel truths. Why did the truth always have be so horrible?

“My father-”

“He doesn’t love you Draco. He never did. You know that.” Snape slammed his hands onto the table. “He was more than willing to set a werewolf on you.”

“No he didn’t. He never... He wouldn’t do that.”

Draco refused to let that memory come back. He had convinced himself it was a dream when Fenrir Greyback had accosted him last summer. Not even Harry knew about how close he had gotten to being turned. If it weren’t for Snape knocking the werewolf unconscious he would’ve been either been turned into a Werewolf or  mauled to death. Neither of those possibilities had hurt as much as the disappointed looks his father had sent his way after the incident. Draco knew the disappointment was in the attack not being successful. He chose not to remember that Fenrir Greyback was a close family friend. Chose not to remember any of it. He let that moment be left a nightmare like when he had recently overheard his parents saying they couldn’t stand him.  Remembering made the truth so much clearer. He didn’t want to face that truth.

“My father loves me.” He gripped his forearm so hard that it hurt. “He’s proud  of me. I...” He gripped onto his arm tighter wanting nothing more than the physical pain to numb the emotional pain. “WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF A LOVING FAMILY? YOU HAVE NO FAMILY! MY FATHER LOVES ME!” He shout  as the holes in his heart was growing.

“LUCIUS MALFOY IS ONLY CAPABLE OF LOVING THE DARK LORD!” Snape bellowed.

He shuttered from the harsh tone that practically shook the castle. His vision was getting blurry from the tears he was trying so hard to hold back. Snape’s words were true. The man had no reason to lie about this. It was a truth so readily available that he had known for a long time,but chose not to believe. His father only loved The Dark Lord. Loved to bend to the every will in order to gain status as a favorite. That was the main reason why his father hated Snape. It was why he had been given  no choice about The Dark Mark. His father's love for the madman had sealed his fate in more ways than one. Trying to fight that had ripped apart the fabrication of the loving parents he wanted since young.

“I KNOW.” He screeched through his sore throat. The words ripped at his vocal cords like shards of glass. “You think I don’t know that?”  Draco whispered.

There was a long silence that gripped at his heart tighter than before.

Unexpectedly Snape took him in his arms. It was a tentative yet meaningful hug. He could tell that the act was uncomfortable for his godfather,but he needed to feel a sense of protection. Snape was the most protective person he knew. The man worked tirelessly to protect so many people who didn’t even know it.

He felt so guilty.

All he wanted was to belong in his family. Snape had always been more his family than his parents.

He felt so guilty and ashamed.

 

 

He held Draco. It was the first time he had held someone so distraught in a long time. He’d been unable to console someone ever since the death of his mother and only now because of Harry was he attempting to be present for his godson in this way. Draco didn’t need his harsh words.  Draco was frightened and confused just as he was when he took the mark. There was so much more going on inside his godson that he couldn’t understand,so he held on with some hope that it was enough to convey that he _did_ care for Draco.

“Why...why can’t he love me?” Draco began to sob into his robes. He held his godson tighter.  Draco wanted to be loved by his parents, especially his father. Being loved by a father was something Severus  still couldn’t grasp. His own experiences had left him with the notion that nearly all fathers would morph into monsters if given a chance. Lucius Malfoy had been a monster from the beginning. He never could see what Darco saw in the man,still he never  wanted his godson to see his father for what he truly was, an uncaring man obsessed with power.

The hold Lucius had on this boy was so hard to shake.

Severus lightly stroked Draco’s back hoping it was comforting. So many thoughts were begging for his attention. He wanted to ask why Draco hadn’t used the portkey he had given him. Why didn’t he run away? To ask those things would push the blame onto Draco. The blame wasn’t Draco’s. As the closest thing to family he had, Severus knew he should’ve done something. He should’ve brought Draco back to Hogwarts after the New Years dinner at Malfoy Manor. He should’ve checked on Draco more. There was so much he could’ve done differently.  

He had  always there for the blond walking a thin line of being a ‘loyal Death Eater’ and a decent godfather. How could he continue to do that now?

 He stared at the Dark Mark.

This was punishment. Punishment for attaining shreds of happiness. Punishment for trying to create a life for himself. If he had been more focused then Draco could’ve been spared.

It was too late.

That was a part of his curse, always being too late to truly save anyone.

“I have failed too many people in my life.” He muttered. “I tried to keep you from this...You will not become a tool for the dark.”

“I’m  sorry. I'm so sorry.” Draco sobbed.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Please don’t tell Harry.” Draco gripped him tighter. “I can’t tell him yet. Please don’t tell him.”

He understood perfectly well why Draco wanted to hide this.

“Alright.” He whispered cradling Draco’s head.

Severus wished he was there to stop Draco from taking on the mark. But there would’ve been no way for him to stop The Dark Lord tainting his godson without making his true allegiance known. Even so the guilt of not being there ate at him. Keeping Draco out of the life his uncaring parents had predestined had been one crowning achievement in a lifetime of mistakes. That was gone now,but Draco wasn’t gone. His godson didn’t fall into the mentality The Dark Lord promoted. Draco was the same as he had been before break. Moving forward he was going to do whatever necessary to keep his godson’s hands clean.

 

 

Newt was excited to spend some time with Hagrid. Today was especially exciting because the half-giant told him he had picked up another creature from his handler,who he never mentioned by name. Newt didn't really care but was mindful to remind Hagrid not to say anything about where he got this creature to Percival. Just because they were far from New York didn't mean his husband wouldn't try send a complaint or two to the MACUSA about it.

This was to be Darion's first official meeting with a mythical creature since Percival had made Hagrid agree that his first class back with Darion wouldn't have anything dangerous. Which meant they had to do a review on what they had already taught.

There was no better way in his mind than for Darion to see and, if the creature was deemed friendly, interact with mythical creatures right away. Percival was still a little hesitant to introduce their newborn to any creature, mythical or otherwise. He understood why his husband was cautious,even so they had already talked about not wanting his own child to be fearful of mythical beasts. Exposure and knowledge was key he had argued,which Percival had to agree with.

So here they were on the front steps of the hut.

"I don't know why I’m still concerned about this." Percival whispered.

"Worrying means you suffer twice." He said kissing the corner of his husband's mouth.

 

 

Percival adjusted Darion in his arms so he could give his husband a proper kiss.

The door flew open before he had the chance to paint Newt's face with a scarlet blush, much to his displeasure.

"Welcome!" The half-giant boomed with a wide grin.

"A." Darion moved his hand side to side in a mock wave.

"Hello again little one." Hagrid laughed. "Come in everyone is here."

Taking Newts hand they entered. Mr. Potter waved at them as soon as they stepped foot in. He recognized Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. The three of them were drinking something that he hoped was Butterbeer. The shack was well kept if not a little unstable in places.

A large dog came to greet him sniffing at his shoes before giving one deep bark.

"Hello." He said letting the dog sniff and lick the back of his hand before the canine allowed him to pet his head.

He enjoyed dogs. Ever since a kid he wanted one, but growing up in New York hadn't allowed him to have pets. Of course now he had far more 'pets' than a dog. The Niffler that lived in Newt's case especially seemed to have a fondness for him.

To add a dog under his care when they already had a Niffler, a tree full of Bowtruckles, a herd of Mooncalves, a nest of Occamy, and the numerous other creatures his husband traveled with would be too much.

"Seems like old Fang likes ya." Hagrid smiled.

"He must be a great dog to live among beasts."

"That he is."

He moved to join the rest of the group sitting in the cramped corner. He felt the need to enlarge the space but resisted since he didn't know what could be lying in this hut.

Like a typical overprotected parent he peered over Mr.Potter's cup, identifying the substance that they were drinking to be indeed Butterbeer.

He relaxed against the large wooden chair after greeting Ms.Granger and Mr.Weasley. "So where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"We invited him,but he said he had things to do.”

“Like a certain someone.”

Harry smiled.

 

 

“Does anyone else know?” Severus asked once Draco had regained composure.

“No. When  I got the mark it was just my father and _him_.”

Severus shuttered at the thought of Draco taking on the mark with only his father and The Dark Lord in audience.

When he had taken the mark he had been surrounded by other masked individuals, some who claimed to be his friend. He still could almost hear the jeers from when The Dark Lord's wand pressed into his skin, branding him for the rest of his life. The Dark Lord had been different back then. A terrifying man all the same,but lacked the outer appearance of the monster he was inside.

Now that Draco had taken  the mark his loyalty would soon be tested in the most horrific way. He didn’t want to think about that. It was best if he didn’t. The things he did...He wouldn’t let Draco come close to participating in any of it.

"I'll take care of this. It's important that you go about as you always done, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Do you need any potions? Something to help you sleep?" He looked at Draco’s pale face. “The nightmares can be one of the worst things.”

"No I am fine."

He wanted to reassure his godson that he would be there for him whenever possible. He wanted to ease the realities that lay in front of him,but he lacked the words and actions to convey it.

"I won't speak a word to Harry about this."

Draco's face was already returning to its normal look, not even his under eyes were puffy from the crying. Such a quick recovery told him his godson had been crying a lot lately. That knowledge tore at his heart.

"On first name basis." Draco grinned. "Harry told me you have allowed a nickname."

If poking fun at him would help his godson he’d allow it this once. “I dread what he must tell you in confidence.”

“It makes decent blackmail.” Draco smirked as he smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of his outfit."Anyways, Harry's hosting a get-together or something at Hagrid's place. I should make an appearance."

Draco straightened his robes again. He watched every movement worried that Draco wasn't strong enough to hide the emotional turmoil that must've been plaguing him.

"Are you going to show up?  Or should I make an excuse for you?"

"I have already rejected my invitation earlier in the day.”

“You know you want to pop in. Its sort of your obligation as Harry’s,” Draco paused to search for a decent word. “companion.”

“I am not too keen on parties.”

“That isn’t a surprise.” he noticed Draco tugging at his sleeve.

“Go Draco. It will be alright.”

Draco nodded.

 

 

 

Draco adjusted his tie before he raised his hand to knock at the door of Hagrid's hut. There was still time to turn back without anyone knowing he was here. He felt too emotionally drained to put up with Gryffindors and no doubt an illegal creature.

The front door opened letting out a boom of laughing from inside.

“Welcome.” Mr. Graves said standing in the doorway.

He thought back to the time Mr.Graves and Mr. Scamander had stayed with him in the infirmary after the stairs incident. Thought about the games of Go Fish. He wondered if  this man would look at him differently if he knew he had taken on The Dark Mark. Maybe the man already knew, he was observant.

“Come in.”

He stepped inside catching the eye of Harry who was holding onto Darion.

“You came.” Harry smiled.

“I tried to convince Snape to bear witness to this fiasco but he declined.”

Harry shrugged.

“Here ‘ave some Butter Beer” the burly half-giant said handing him a mug that had a chip on the top.

“Thank you.”

He wouldn’t comment on the state of the shack the half-giant lived in. There wasn’t much polite things he could say about it. Just walking up to it brought back memories of serving detention in the Forbidden Forest. Why did Dumbledore think that was a good idea he’d never know.

Harry scooted over enough for him to join around the table,which appeared ten times smaller than it was with all these people.

“Malfoy you missed everything.” Weasley laughed.

“Did I?”

“Hagrid got this creature,” Weasley paused trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

“I don’t understand why its so funny to you Ron.” Granger said looking utterly disappointed.

“I don’t get why you’re all not in stitches.” Weasley laughed.

He was concerned about what creature Hagrid might’ve brought to school and a little concern about Weasley’s laughing fit.

“Go on and tell him the name.” Weasley motioned towards Mr. Scamander.

“I don’t want to say it if you’re going to laugh at the poor thing.” Mr.Scamander said looking down.

He looked at Harry,who seemed more into watching Darion reach for Granger’s hair.

“Please.” Weasley begged.

“Cockatirce.” Mr. Scamander muttered causing Weasley to lose it.

He shook his head. “This is why you shouldn’t keep company with dimwits.” He muttered before sipping his drink.

 

 

Severus sent a message to the Headmaster requesting to speak with him. Albus needed to know the state of Draco. He requested to meet in his chambers as they would be left unattended by his guests and he didn't trust the privacy of the  Headmaster’s office as much as his own chambers.

Shortly Albus arrived and promptly took a seat. With a wave of his hand he summoned tea and a plate of  biscuits.

For the first time in several years he took the cup of tea Albus had conjured. He needed to remain calm, talking about this matter was far too difficult to go without a drink, granted he preferred something stronger than tea. Unfortunately a laced tea was all he would be allowed at the moment.  He took a small sip barely a drop. It tasted of  Calming Drought. He couldn't do this so he placed the cup back on the saucer.

“What did you wish to discuss my boy?” Albus asked taking a sip.

“Draco has taken on The Dark Mark.”

Albus’s face lost its cheerfulness. As the silence hung heavy  he felt compelled to dissuade any false thoughts the Headmaster may have of his godson.

“He is not loyal to the Dark Lord. He is only a fearful child forced into this.”

“What are you asking for Severus? I cannot change what happened.”

He felt his anger rise from the response. He should’ve known better than to tell Albus,the man believed strongly in fate. Draco’s fate had been determined far before his birth, Albus had known that as well, but to sentence a student to that life...

“I want for you to do what is right, to protect the students like you promised” he snarled.

“We cannot save everyone.” Albus spoke in a calm voice.

“Everyone has turned a blind eye to the students that have fallen into that monster's grasp.” He snapped. “You don't have to witness it. You don't have to see the pain or hear the screams of innocent students taking on the mark. You don't have to watch the fear morph them. I do.” His voice was growing louder and louder as Albus remained silently sitting.  “I have to deal with that all. I alone look out for those who _you_ and everyone else has left to the wayside. And all I am able to do is look after them. I am unable to do anything without risking my position as _your_ spy.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I don't need your apologies.” he spat.

“What do you suggest? That I prevent any who has taken the mark to leave Hogwarts when summoned? You more than anyone should know how painful that is.”

“If it means that they won't be used as pons so be it.”

“Severus that is unreasonable. They've made their choice.”

“NO” he slammed his cup to the ground. “You will not surrender those students to one mistake. It's not just my students, not just Slytherins. I've seen members of every House make this mistake. Gryffindors Albus! Some of your own Gryffindors are in his ranks. Did you know that? No matter what I say or do no one else is looking after those students who lost their way.”

He could feel himself losing control of his magic. Anger shook his very being.

The pressure of someone's hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Albus's eyes devoid of their usual twinkle. There was a profound sadness in his eyes that extinguished the rage, filling him with a sense of hopelessness.

“My boy,”Albus paused to take in the room around them.

He did the same noticing the various items destroyed and turned over as though his chambers had just been ransacked.  He could feel his magic still inside buzzing angrily. He looked up at Albus, he had to be preventing all his magic from lashing out again.

He tried to breathe but it was stuck in his chest. The fear, the anxiety, the guilt, it reminded him too much of being a child unable to do a thing. He hated these emotions. Hated every minute of these feelings that deserved to be locked up. He closed his eyes focusing on his magical core willing himself to recollect the waves of magic that still sought to destroy everything around him.

When he finally managed to regain composure Albus's hand was removed from his shoulder and he no longer felt confined by the elder wizard’s magic.

"Severus." Albus sounded so old now. “ You cannot place all the world's problems on your shoulders. I’m sorry for asking so much of you.”

He tried his best to hear Albus’s words without letting his emotions get the best of him. He pushed everything he was feeling further down inside.

“It is not your fault my boy. I will do what I can for Draco and the rest of the students.”

He nodded just as a message appeared in thin air. He read it quickly.

"Pomfrey is expecting her stock of potions." He said as he got up from his seat.

He could tell Albus was still watching him making sure that he was back in control. There was little time to dwell on the commotion he had caused in his own chambers. Getting the necessary potions to Pomfrey was more important.

"Go on Severus. I will clean up."

He said nothing as he flooed into his office. Once there he grabbed the set of potions stacked on his desk and sent off a note before going to the Infirmary.

 

 

Harry sat back as he listened to the mix of conversations taking place around him. Ron was talking to Hagrid about the possible qualifiers for the next Quidditch World Cup. Hermione and Newt was going back and forth about some old text that she had found in the library. The conversation that he was most interested in was the one between Draco and Mr. Graves. The topic was Defense strategies, which was very interesting, but more so he was watching how the two got along. Both Newt and Mr.Graves had this wonderful gift for connecting to people.

“Harry Potter sir.” Dobby said appearing in front of him suddenly.

“What is it Dobby?”

“Dobby has a message for you.” Dobby said handing over a small slip of paper.

“Thank you Dobby.”

With a snap of his fingers Dobby vanished.

“What was that all about?” Draco asked leaning over.

He turned the note over.

 _Come to my chambers._ _-S.S._

There was no mistaking the handwriting or the message. Sev wanted to see him, knowing that made him extremely happy.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Draco whispered.

“I have to go Hagrid.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yes.” He smiled. “Thank you for letting us hang out.”

“Any time.”

Quickly waving goodbye to the others he booked it. He ran until his feet met with the cobblestone hallways. He couldn’t help humming a nameless tune as he moved through the halls. His mood increased as he moved through Severus’s office into the fireplace with a pinch of floo powder.  He continued to humm as he stepped into Sev’s chambers.

“You seem in a good mood.” Dumbledore smiled.

Quickly he cut off his humming. Dumbledore was sitting sipping tea on Sev’s couch.

“Yeah.” He said trying to hold back his embarrassment.  “Umm..what brings you here sir?”

“Just checking in on things.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what to do.  

Shifting on his feet he watched those twinkling eyes staring at him.  If they were in the Headmaster's office he would know what to do, but they were in Sev’s chambers and Dumbledore was sitting where he usually did. On top of that Severus clearly wasn’t here. Something was wrong.  The room felt off.

“Where...where is Sev- Snape?” He couldn’t help get nervous over this unexpected meeting.

“He had to step out to deliver potions to Madame Pomfrey. He should be back shortly. Would you like some tea?” Dumbledore motioned to the tea set laying on the table top.

“Sure.”

Taking the tea at least gave himself something to do instead of standing around awkwardly.

“Have a seat Harry.”

He looked at Sev’s open chair wondering if he could sit in it.

“I don’t think he will mind if you sit in his chair.” Dumbledore encouraged.

Cautiously he sat in the chair. It was almost panic inducing to be sitting in Severus seat. He hadn’t seen anyone besides him sit here. He took a breath easing into the seat. It was even more comfortable than the couch. The well-used armrest was almost the perfect length. Leaning even further back he could smell traces of peppermint and other earthly scents that reminded him of Severus.  Fully relaxed he sipped his tea.

“You look well accustomed to this place.” Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

“Dumbledore?”

“What is it?”

“Why you weren't upset about Severus and I?” It was something that he had kept in the back of his mind.

“That’s simple.” Dumbledore said placing his cup back onto its saucer and looked straight at him. “I knew that he cared for you. Severus,despite what he likes to portray to the world holds much care for people. Many times I’ve seen how that care hadn’t been reciprocated and at times used against him. You know he cared very deeply for your mother,”

He nodded recalling snippets of Snape's memories of his mother from their disasterly occlumency lessons last year.

“Her death was the final hurt that enforced his hatred of life. I worried he had severed anything  positive life had to offer. He is a very isolated man, even during his time as a student at Hogwarts.”

Harry understood what Dumbledore was trying to say. He knew about Severus’s mother committing suicide and some about his abusive dad. Severus said that those things weren’t something he told anyone. Dumbledore might’ve not known his horrible home life the same way he didn’t know about the Dursleys treatment.

“ And then I noticed how he had changed towards you over the years. You both started to see one another as individuals instead of the positions you both had been forced into.  I have noticed how much he has changed because of you this year. I’ve never seen him so open. Although the circumstances that led up to both of you realizing care for the other was frightening I'm overjoyed that you are getting along well.” Dumbledore winked.

He blushed.  “It’s still weird sometimes to think how we were before.”

“Severus is rough around the edges,but he is a good man under all those barriers.” Dumbledore stood up vanishing their empty cups into the sink. “I have matters to attend to back at my office. Keep knocking down those barriers Harry.”

“I will.” He smiled.

As soon as he was left alone he reluctantly left the comforting embrace of Severus’s chair. He settled back onto his usual spot of the couch and waited.

Shortly Severus stepped out of the fireplace.

“Dumbledore just left.” he informed.

“That was the intention.” Severus sounded tired.

“So why did you call me here?” He bit his lip.

“Madame Pomfrey needed her potions and I couldn’t stomach the thought of leaving that old coot to nose about my chambers unattended.”

“Oh.” he tried not to sound too disappointed.

“I should've been more clear with my note.” Severus tone was almost apologetic.

“Yeah. _come to my chambers_ is a bit vague.”

 

 

“I will keep in mind not to misconstrued my message next time.” Severus said moving towards Harry.

Harry smiled at him, blush highlighting those emerald eyes. Moving closer he leaned against the couch’s frame holding the gaze of Harry’s glimmering eyes. Desperation to kiss him rose. Kiss, touch, anything would be welcomed.

He wanted to forget what had transpired between him and Dumbledore. He needed the momentary action of Harry’s lips on his. He wanted reassurance that the horrible things that happened to the ones he cared about wasn't his fault. Wanted to be reassured that caring for someone wasn't a death sentence. That he deserved to be cared for maybe even...

He stared into Harry's eyes.With the slight touch of his fingertips he caressed the younger's cheek. They had agreed to a relationship, but it felt wrong to use Harry's feelings to help him feel less of a failure and a horrible person.

"Sev?"

"Forgive me." He whispered softly not sure if the words would be heard or not. "It's been a long day."

Harry nodded.

Withdrawing his touch he went over to his chair. Sitting down and thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. If he had the choice he’d break through the doors of Malfoy Manor and hex Lucius until he was unrecognizable. He hardened his shields burying  the temptation to scream and kill The Dark Lord. But more than all of that he wanted to punish himself for letting this happen. Draco didn't deserve any of the pain that was inflicted on him.

"Sev?" Harry asked again.

He promised Draco that he wouldn't tell Harry. Draco had gotten close to Harry, closer than anyone might have suspected after their first encounter.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” he lied. Lying was easy. He had done it for most of his life. Lying to Harry was necessary right now.

“Tell me about your day.”

He proceeded to tell Harry about the small group of female students who were fussing over Mr.Graves in Defense class, whose turn it was to take on Darion for the school day. He went into great detail of threatening anyone who dared get distracted by the small child. He recounted how many points he had deduced in his other Potions classes as the First years were still incompetent to brew a simple burn salve.

“You’re probably scaring them. I know when I was a First year I’d get so nervous every time we had to brew something. You were always watching me so intently.”

“I have to watch all my students intently otherwise there will be chaos. You especially seem to create such chaos in my class.”

“Hey Draco was more of an instigator then I was.”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? You knew he was up to no good back then. The one time I let him give me some potion ingredients the whole thing erupted.”

“I do recall that. But was it necessary to let a feud continue to destroy my classroom countless times over the years? I could have done without casting more protective charms and carefully selecting lessons just for your class.”

“I didn’t realize you went through so much trouble. You use to constantly tell me off for expecting people to treat me any different than anyone else.”

“I didn't do those things because of your status. I did it to limit the attendance of students sent to the infirmary,which is stocked by my own potions. More students requiring potions means more brewing for me,which I don’t have the time for.”

“It was just to minimize work for yourself?”

“Exactly.”

“Well at least Draco and I stopped trying to mess up each other's brewing in class.”

“Yes, although others have already taken up your place in my other classes. Some I have to deal with once for potions and again in Defense.”

Harry snickered.

“You find my misery amusing?”

“You find amusement in my misery.”

He smirked.

 

 

“So that’s everything bothering you?”Harry asked watching Severus.

“Are my daily struggles not enough?”

“It’s just you’re more closed off than normal.” He said biting his lower lip.

He could practically feel the Occlumency shields. They were enjoying each other’s company and that should’ve been enough to not have any sort of wall between them. The shields worried him that Dumbledore had said something to Severus. Maybe it was about The Order. Dumbledore had a tendency to keep things from him until it was necessary. Didn’t he have the right to know now? Whatever it was had to be bothering Severus.

“You should know by now that talking with the old coot doesn’t place me in the best mood. His pestering is not something you should concern yourself with.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

He bit his lip again. “Okay.”

He stood up from the couch and walked towards Severus. The tension in the older man was clearly visible. Those shields were hard as rock. Obsidian eyes watched his movements curiously. The thumping in his heart was growing louder. Memories of Sev’s touch urged him on.

He hated the way those Occlumency shields gave off a  lifeless look in Sev’s eyes. That barrier had to be broken and he knew of one way to make that happen.

Trying not to let his nervousness get the best of him as he stood in front of Sev’s chair. He pressed his hands against the armrests, blocking Severus’s ability to retreat. Having his target in sight he firmly pressed their lips together. Emboldened by Severus’s lack of resistance he leaned into the kiss.  Almost instantly Sev’s hands shot up to cup his face. Severus leaned forward in his chair deepening the kiss. He drew back with a satisfied grin as life returned to the dark eyes he loved. What could only be considered desire and a curiosity was painted on Sev’s face now.

“I hope that made your day better.”

“Cheeky brat.” Severus muttered,his voice low and husky.

It was almost enough for him to straddle the man and demand more. That glint of desire in Sev’s eyes came close to him attempting such an act,but he resisted. He was always running head first into things without thinking it through. What he had with Severus he couldn’t rush.

“I know that kiss made my day a lot better.” He grinned.

“How was your day?” Severus asked.

Harry returned to the couch as he told Severus about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who have kept up with reading this fic.  
> Unfortunately, I don't think I will keep my deadline of July 31st to finish this fic.  
> Regardless I will plan to finish soon.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads and comments.
> 
> On a side note, who else is excited for Fantastic Beasts 2? I am counting down the days till its release.


	23. A Heinous Night

 

“Do you think this is safe?” Draco asked as he stood in the corner of the Defense classroom alongside Mr. Graves and Darion.

He hadn’t planned to spend his lunch break observing Harry and Snape. It was only roughly five minutes ago that he had been dragged into the Defense classroom and instructed to stand back.

“You said you wanted to sit in on one of combined magic lessons.” Harry said looking over his shoulder from where he sat across of Snape.

“You should be focusing.” Snape scolded.

Harry poked his tongue at him before returning into a meditative pose across from Snape.

"It is perfectly safe behind these barriers." Mr. Graves whispered answering his question.

He watched on as Snape and Harry's fingers intertwined. The small upturn of Snape's lips didn't go past his notice. Then a faint colored light emitted from the wizard's joined hands. He stood speechless at the warmth that radiated from that light filled the room. Both Harry and Snape opened their eyes and something unspoken moved between them. Without a word, the two stood with one hand still held together.

He wanted to question why only Harry was holding his wand, but choose not to show his ignorance on the subject of combined magic. Draco probably knew as much as a typical student did, which aside from know-it-alls like Granger, was very little.  

He continued to watch the first dummy target Harry approached splintered down the middle with a loud crack.

"Dam." He heard Harry mutter.

"At least it's not on fire" He shouted out.

Both Harry and Snape turned their heads towards him looking equally unamused by his comment.

"Draco refrain from further commentary." Snape said using his teacher voice. "Harry needs all the concentration possible."

"Hey,” Harry turned to face Snape. “I can do it even with Draco's taunts. Watch." Harry readied himself for another spell. Quickly the spell shot out from Harry’s wand resulting in the dummy catching on fire.

He couldn't help laughing while Mr. Scamander extinguish the flames.

 

 

Harry huffed as Draco's laughter filled the room before Mr. Graves put up a silencing charm. He knew he could do this. They had done it before.

"You need to remain focus." Newt reminded him. "It can be dangerous if you cast spells without knowing exactly what you want your magic to do."

"Sorry."

Newt shook his head. "You two are already advancing faster than you realize. That speaks to your connection. Trust in that."

He looked to Severus. Severus gently squeezed his hand. He faced the next dummy visualizing the spell he wanted to use before he cast it.

The dummy’s arm was severed.

He tried to take a calming breath but he could feel his frustration growing.

 

 

Newt had to stop Harry from moving forward with frustration. Frustration was understandable, but pushing onward without calming down could be more disastrous than the young man realized.

“Harry,”  he stood back cautiously. “You have to remember that you are basically learning how to use your magic all over again. We all know that you two can do it. Magic can be unreliable  and not just because of your condition.” He offered a calming smile to the pair. It was a hard lesson to learn that combine magic wasn’t always so exact. One day’s success could be another’s struggle. “You both still new to feeling and harnessing each other's magic. Once you get use to being in tune with your partner then your magic will flow in the direction you will it to without forcing it.”

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order.” Mr. Snape said.  Harry turned to look at Mr. Snape. “You do better with a visual example than relying on theory or discussion.”

Newt smiled at the care shown in Mr. Snape's request.

 

 

Percival wondered what the three wizards were talking about to make Newt smile like that.

“Percival could you join me?” he heard his husband call.

He gave a grin to Draco. “Who am I to deny the sweet call of my husband?”

Draco rolled his eyes before extending his hands to take Darion. The Slytherin seemed to be getting use  to being his babysitter. Gently he gave his son to Draco and left the safety barrier to move besides his husband.

Newt took his hand. Their magic connected almost instantly from the years of practice and patience. They both took hold of their wands. In perfect synchronicity their magic stuck the dummy’s false wand, sending it flying clear across the room until it embedded itself in the stone wall. It felt amazing  to use magic like this with his husband. With a motion of his hand he moved several dummies to surround them. Newt gave him a mischievous smile before turning so that their backs were to each other. In rapid succession they pulled and pushed their magic between one another, letting each be tether and director of their spells. Once every dummy was disarmed they turned back at one another. He gestured his head upwards so that his husband would look at the ceiling. Above them were the false wands poking out of the ceiling in the shape of a heart.

Newt flashed a smile.“We shouldn’t show off like that.”

“If we wanted to really show off we would’ve done it blindfolded.” he whispered pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

 

 

Draco looked at the result of Mr.Graves and Mr. Scamander’s  demonstration. He wanted to scoff and call the show tacky,but it was amazing. He’d never seen two people so in sync. There was a fluidity to their spellcasting that it looked more like a well-choreographed dance.  He looked to Snape and Harry wondering if they would get to that point. Harry’s face held awe while Snape seemed to go rigid at the display.

 

 

Watching  Newt and Mr. Graves filled Harry with renewed desire to continue the lesson. Soon break would end, but until then he wanted to give it his all.

Severus said nothing as they moved onto the next dummy. And then the next. One after the other. Every attempt was getting better, though he didn’t count the attempt which resulted in the dummy somehow disappearing before their eyes.  No one made any remarks when missteps happened. They moved onto the next attempt leaving little time to regain focus, even so, he believed that the steady way Severus was encouraging him would be enough to guide his magic. For him, magic was always more tied to feeling than thinking.

The determination to face the last standing target crumbled as exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. Quickly he broke their connection so Sev wouldn't experience the sudden pain ripping through him.

Two strong hands guided him to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He gasped as his lungs felt constricted. It was possible he had pushed himself too far today. He had been getting carried away with his magic lately. But he had felt good, almost back to normal all day yesterday.  He had been so sure that soon he wouldn’t need the potion to keep him well.

"You need to rest." Newt said assisting Severus to bring him to a chair Mr. Graves transfigured.

"You cannot keep doing this."

"I'll take my potion and then we can go again." He winced as a stabbing pain hit him in the ribs.

"No." Severus said in a way that left no room for debate.

"It's alright Harry.”Newt spoke softly.

“We have time."Mr. Graves added.

He shook his head. They didn't have much time left. In a few days Newt and Mr. Graves would be leaving.

"Harry" Severus’s voice was pulling him through the pain as another wave of sharp stabs hit him.

The pain was getting worse now that they were no longer connected.  He couldn’t feel the strong comfort of Severus’s magic intertwined with his own. The pressure was building up in his chest to the point it felt like someone was strangling him. He wanted to cry but held it in. He shut his eyes tight trying not to let a whimper out.

He could hear footsteps leave and quickly return. All the while Sev's hands rested on his, thumbs moving in small circles. He begged his body to get through this.

It wasn’t fair. He wanted to prove that he was stronger. He wanted to gloat about how well he was recovering and show off what he could do even with the tear in his magical core.  It wasn’t fair to put the people he loved through so much worry.

The room was getting hot and uncomfortable.

"Harry drink."

He opened his mouth and let the familiar taste slide over his tongue. Then he waited.

"I'm okay." he whimpered as the pain was slowly fading.

Severus continued to kneel beside him, his fingers softly moving back and forth along the back side of his hand.

A glass of water was pressed to his lips and he sipped it until he was done.

 

 

The bells chimed announcing that break was coming to an end. Severus continued to look at Harry trying to categorize the level of pain the Gryffindor might’ve been in. Time hadn’t been too merciful in his slow recovery.  He hadn’t grown complacent with the idea that Harry could go on taking a potion to ease the pain. In the minimum free time he had he continued to work on other versions of the cure.

Emerald eyes cracked open shining with the residual pain that was fading. “Don’t you have some potion class to teach now?”

“You expect me to leave you in this state?” How could he be expected to leave Harry? “I should send you to Pomfrey.”

“No need to threaten me.” Harry chuckled weakly. “I promise I won’t push myself.”

“And how am I to ensure you keep your promise?”

“I can watch over him.” Draco said. For a moment he had forgotten his godson was in audience.  “Neither of us have a class right now.” His godson said as he handed Darion back to Mr. Scamander.

He looked at his godson and gave a small nod. Draco could be trusted to look after Harry until he was able to. Mr.Scamander and Mr. Graves were due to their own responsibilities.

Harry’s hands clasped his own. “ If they trust him with Darion you can trust him with me.”

“You are far more of a handful than a newborn.”

Harry leaned in closer so that only he could hear his next words. “If you're so concern,” Harry’s voice was so soft that he leaned even closer. Without warning Harry placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.  

Refusing to admit that made him feel embarrassed he pulled back and stood over the grinning brat. Looking down at Harry he scolded his features. “I expect to see you in the Great Hall during dinner.” he narrowed his eyes at Harry’s widening smile. “I have to  shove a fraction of the information I teach into the heads of dimwitted students.”

“Don’t be too hard on them.”

He gave one last nod to Mr.Graves and Mr. Scamander before rushing off to his class.

 

Draco moved to Harry once Snape tracked across the room to leave.  Harry’s color was coming back to his face.

“We have to go too.” Mr.Scamander said.

“We’ll see you both at dinner.”

They both waved goodbye.

Draco sighed. “Stupid Potter. Why do you push yourself so much?”

“I wanted to impress you.”

“Stupid.” He helped Harry onto his feet. “Can you handle a walk?”

“You’re doing that thing again where you spoil me.”

“Ah, thanks for the reminder.” Carefully he let go of Harry’s hands.

Harry chuckled as he took a few small steps. Draco watched how Harry tested his weight before deeming that he could move without assistance. He could see the improvement of Harry’s recovery,but he couldn’t help wonder if it would be enough. The Dark Lord would strike while Harry was still ill,that he was sure of.

He fought the urge to grasp his forearm.

“Hey, I have an idea.” Harry said as they walked through the halls.

“I hate it when you have ideas.”

“This one is a good one. I swear. You never got to play around with my invisibility cloak”

“I'm listening.” It would be a lie to say he hadn't thought about using that magical item before.

“Tonight we can sneak out and just I don't know, get into mischief.”

“I _am_  suppose to be looking after you.” He smirked.

“What better way than joining me?” Harry smirked.

“After dinner, we wouldn’t want to go against Snape’s request to see you in the Great Hall.”

“Deal.”

“Malfoy.” Greengrass called out.

As much as he didn’t want to deal with her he wasn’t about to make a scene or run while Harry was around.

“Greengrass what are you doing without Parkinson?”

“I told her I was coming to see you” she glared. “She wants nothing to do with you.”

“And you do?”

“After what you said I shouldn’t.” she paused to look at Harry.  “I won’t stop pestering you. Because I do care. I do worry, unlike some people.”

But he did worry about Blaise. Blaise always was in the back of his mind. Parkinson and Greengrass were concerned about his disappearance and so was he. On one hand, he hated himself for worrying about the one who nearly killed Harry. On the other, he couldn’t brush it off as much as he wanted it to.

 

 

Harry stood back as Greengrass held Draco's stare before turning and walking away.

“What was that about?” he asked. Draco looked away. “Blaise?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright.”

Harry wouldn’t ask for anything more than what Draco was willing to tell him. When Draco was ready to talk then he would listen.

He took Draco’s hand. “You really don't have to say a word about it if you don’t want to.”

“Come along Potter.” Draco gently pulled him along.

Harry didn’t know where Draco was taking him. He half expected to go to the Room of Requirements or sneak back into the Slytherin dormitory. Instead, he found himself led straight to the library.

“What are we doing here?”

“You do know what a library is correct?”

“Yes I do.” He huffed as they entered.

“Good.” Draco looked around. “Cheer up your friends are here.”

He caught sight of Ron grumbling over a textbook besides Hermione writing notes on something.

“Hi Harry.” Hermione whispered.

They took up the seats across of Hermione and Ron.

“Get out while you still can. She’s been forcing me to do homework.” Ron whispered.

“That’s exactly why we are here.” Draco said pulling out some books.

“You have to be kidding.”

“Homework before mischief.” Draco whispered.

“That wasn’t a part of the agreement.” He grumbled as he cracked open his Astronomy textbook.

 

Sometime later they entered the Great Hall.  Tugging the edge of Draco’s sleeve he urged them to sit together on the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron made room for the both of them. He looked up at the head table. Severus was looking down at them, it was a hard time resisting waving at him or smiling. He moved his gaze to Newt and Mr. Graves, who looked much at home among the faculty. It was a shame that they would be gone soon.

“So  mate where were you at lunch?” Ron asked.

“We were hanging out in the Defense room.” he said pointing to Draco.

“Jealous?” Draco asked. “You missed quite the show of magical display.”

“You saw him use combine magic?”Hermione asked.

“I did.” Draco said as he unfolded his napkin before setting it on his lap.

He snorted at how posh Draco was acting.  He was glad that no one seemed to take issue with Draco joing them.

“How was it?” Ron asked leaning in close.

“I think my favorite part was the fire.” Draco smirked.

“Fire?” Hermione asked with eyes widened in concern.

He sighed knowing he’d have to explain a few things before facing off another tongue lashing.

 

 

Keeping an eye on Harry and Draco throughout dinner eased Severus somewhat of what occurred during their lesson. They both looked well and happy laughing among the Gryffindors.

His mind couldn’t help replay that playful kiss Harry Had placed on the tip of his nose. It had been a constant bother throughout his afternoon lessons. An odd blissful bother. Who knew that he could be so thrown off balance by a simple action. Perhaps it was because all his life people had made nasty comments about his looks especially his nose. It was far too large and slightly crooked from being broken more than once in his youth.

Severus raised a hand to touch his nose.

“Mr. Snape?”

Snapping his hand to his side he addressed Mr. Graves. “What is it?”

“You haven’t heard a word I said.” Mr. Grave looked over at the Gryffindor table. “Too busy daydreaming?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“I was recalling what potions I have yet to brew tonight.” he lied.

“If you say so.”

“What were you blathering about?”

Mr. Graves shook his head before recounting whatever he had previously missed.

 

 

After ignoring the heated stares of Greengrass and Parkinson all throughout dinner Draco followed the Gryffindor trio out of the Great Hall. He didn’t dare step a foot into Gryffindor Tower when the trio had deemed that would be their next stop. Instead he decided to wait in the Room of Requirements for Harry to return with the invisibility cloak.

“You ready for some mischief?” Harry asked.

Under the cover of an invisibility cloak with Harry wasn’t as a glamorous experience as he had expected. It was nerve-wracking to keep themselves hidden, one wrong step and the cloak would reveal their feet. Yet all this was exciting.

“So what mischief are you planning?” he whispered just in case the cloak had the ability to cancel out his silencing charm.

“Your choice.”

He had no idea what to suggest. It wasn’t as if he wanted to prank some unexpecting students. Maybe back in second year he'd taken any opportunity to get back at the pranks Weasley planned.  He'd outgrown pranks, especially after the upset of Harry dawning Slytherin green hair. “I rather go up to the Astronomy tower.”

“Alright we’ll take the long way there.”

 

 

Newt sat comfortably nestled in Percival’s arms on the couch.  Darion rested on his chest. Mr.Snape stood facing the bookshelf picking out which one to read. The soothing motion of Percival’s hand combing through his hair was slowly pulling him into sleep. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed Mr. Snape slump forward gripping the bookshelf for stability.

“Mr. Snape?”

He couldn’t hear any sounds of distress,but he recognized the body language of someone in pain.

 

 

Pain seared through Severus’s arm as if the Dark Mark was burning further into his skin. He was being summoned.

“Mr. Snape are you alright?”

“The Dark Lord is summoning me.” he spoke through gritted teeth.

The pain would increase the longer he remained.

As quick as possible he  gathered his necessary gear and left. Long strides took him far out of the Hogwarts grounds before he apparated away.

With his mental barriers secured and the wretched Death Eater mask in place he strolled into the rundown building that sometimes housed their meetings. Dust clung to the wooden floors and spider webs covered the cracks in the walls. He preferred it when they met in this place instead of the Malfoy manor. Having to make his way through a shattered home made the events taking place during the meetings feel so far away. The times spent at the Malfoy manor made it all far too close to his otherwise mundane life. However being in this setting meant that something terrible was going to take place. Severus didn’t know if he could stomach another marking ceremony for new recruits. Even thinking about that was too much.

Keeping himself in check he stepped into the center courtyard.

“My Lord.” He said as he stopped at the foot of The Dark Lord’s throne and dropped to his knee.

Following the protocol, he stood up without looking directly at the vile man’s inhuman face and made his way to his place beside him. Even with the mask on Severus could tell that Lucius, who stood on the opposite side of the Dark Lord, was excited.  It took so much to keep himself in his designated spot and not beat the platinum blond within an inch of life.

Quickly he took note of who was present at tonight’s meeting. The usual central group appeared to be missing a few members, most likely locked up in Azkaban. In the days leading up to the war that constantly loomed overhead Severus knew that they would conduct a raid on the prison. That was of little concern for him at the moment as he took in the rest of the members. Several of the new recruits were among their ranks tonight, some still containing their fear in the trembling of their hands. Some of the students he couldn’t save from falling victim to the deceit of The Dark Lord were absent in thanks to Albus. It gave him little solace to not see Draco among the recruits.

He wouldn’t allow himself to think of what these children had been promised to join servitude to the dark wizard nor the pain the ones back at Hogwarts would be suffering for not abiding to the summons if he did his shields wouldn’t hold up. Severus wasn’t sure how strong those shields were right now. For the safety of so many he had to have his Occlumency shields tight.

“My loyal subjects.” The Dark Lord hissed. “I have called upon you tonight to announce that we are close to ridding ourselves of the thorn in our side. HARRY POTTER!”

The Death Eaters snarled in unison.

“The Boy Who Lived will soon be no more. Isn’t that right Lucius?”

“Yes My Lord.” Lucius Malfoy said with a bow before turning address everyone. “I have received word that Potter’s magical core has been damaged. As you know there is no cure for such a debilitating ailment.”

“Can you confirm this Severus?” The Dark Lord inquired with the foulest grin he had ever seen.

“Yes. Dumbledore had informed me of this prior to your summoning.”

“Excellent! Potter shall no longer be a bother to us. If he is not dead by the time we launch our attack on Hogwarts he will be too weak to try and stop us.”

The crowd erupted in cheers at the Dark Lord’s declaration. Joining the cheers as to not arouse suspicion Severus caught the gleam in Lucius’s eyes. Now he knew for certain that Lucius was behind the poisoning, but that didn’t answer how the man had acquired a potion deadly enough to result in the nearly catastrophic deterioration of Harry’s magical core nor did it tell him who the platinum blond’s inside informant was.

 

 

Draco gripped his arm. The pain of the mark still burned. He couldn't answer the call to the meeting, The Dark Lord must’ve known that. This pain was more likely a reminder of his allegiance to the monster. He could never swear his allegiance to the dark wizard’s ideals.

“Draco.” He could hear the pain in Harry’s voice. Harry was gripping his head, his scar must be hurting.

If it weren't for his own pain he could comfort his friend. This burning sensation wasn’t going to let up. Snape had told him that there was nothing he could do but let the sensation pass. He hated this. Hated being branded and cast out. Hated that Blaise had suffered this alone as well. Blaise might be at the meeting right now.

 

 

The pain in his head was painful,but not excruciating as it was before his damaged core. This pain reminded him that he was healing,even so  he was willing to give anything to stop the pressure in his head.

A vial was handed to him. He downed it right away shutting his eyes to the pain until it eased.

“Thanks.” He muttered to Draco.

"Let's run away." Draco whispered. There were tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He winced at the pain in his chest.

"I'm sick of all this! Aren't you tired of all this bollocks!"

"You get use to it." He rubbed his scar. The pain was still fading.

"I'm serious! Let's just go." Draco said taking his hands. "You, me, and Snape. We'll all escape." There was clear desperation in Draco’s face.

"I can't do that."

"Why not!”

“You know why.” he said rubbing his scar.

“Tell me why _you_ have to be the one to defeat that monster!  Tell me why the adults sat back as your life was endangered over and over. Tell me why they all left the fate of the wizarding world to one child!"

  
Harry remained quiet. There were no answers for those questions. They were the very same questions he had asked himself after Sirius's death.  
With their hands connected he could feel Draco shaking with anger. Silver eyes were desperately fighting back a flood of tears. It hurt to see anyone like this, somehow seeing the usual cocky blond breaking down was one of the hardest sights he’d witness.  He wanted to do what Draco was asking of him. It would be easy to sneak into the night with Severus and Draco, run away to some far place never to be seen again. He couldn't do that. No matter how much he wished to be freed from fate there were so much people relying on him. Running away wouldn't do anything.

" I can't run away... We are at war..."

" All those arseholes can take their war and shove it where the sun don't shine! None of us signed up for this. You didn't sign up for it." ****

"Draco." He whispered gripping the other's hands tighter. "What is this about?"

There had to be more to this than just the war. The war had always been something in the back of their minds. The war wasn’t new. Everyone knew what his role was. He had come to terms with. ****  
****

"Blaise...he" It was too hard to tell Harry this. He had to tell Harry the truth. The secret weighed on him far more than keeping the Dark Mark hidden.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry's eyes were so serious  it caused him to stop breathing for a moment. Gone was the gentle tone and nonchalant actions. They were replaced with a strong affirming tone that told him Harry was ready to fight. Concern mixed in with anger displayed on the Gryffindor's face.

"Malfoys don't get hurt."He mumbled.

"Draco?"

"He poisoned you." The words came out cold lacking emotions.

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed in relief. "I thought he did something horrible."

"Have you gone mental?" He couldn’t believe Harry. "He _did_ do something horrible! He poisoned you! He nearly killed you."

Harry shrugged. "As long as he didn't hurt you it doesn't matter."

"That’s it? How can you forgive him so easily?"

He was having a hard time understanding why Harry wasn't rightfully so upset. Harry should be up in arms marching to hex his ex boyfriend into oblivion. How could anger be absent from this Gryffindor? Harry was shrugging this off like every other thing. There was no way Harry was dense enough to not understand what Blaise had done.

"We are at war."

Those words were spoken as if it were the answer to a simple question he should've known. This wasn’t so simple. Nothing was as simple as this dunderhead tried to make it seem.

"That doesn't make it right.”

“He had to have reasons for doing it.”

“Dam it Harry why must you always see the good in everyone?"

"If I didn't life would be more difficult."

"I... I can't forgive him."

"You should forgive him."

"How can you say that? He practically killed you." ****

"Don't you love him?"

"That doesn't mean shit. This is far from a little mistake.  A stupid crush does not negate the fact that he poisoned you.”

"But you love him."

"I love you more!" Draco said staring into emerald eyes.  "I would never throw your life away for some else. What he did was unforgivable."

"I'm sure he didn't have a choice."

"NONE OF US HAVE A CHOICE DO WE?" Draco  Screamed pissed at Harry’s lack of anger.

How Harry could say these things was nagging at his angry mind. Why couldn't Harry Potter for once see that the things that happened to him were not normal.  Why did this Gryffindor insist on focusing on love? He was tired of how Harry had given up his life to the war.

"Love isn't always pretty. Sometimes people fall for the wrong person."

"But Blaise..."

"He is not worth losing _you_ ." He said clasping his hands on either side of his face. "Get that through your damn thick skull Potter. Fuck, your life isn’t something that should be tossed away so easily."

Harry's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You were the one who gave me my first true friendship. You were the one who let me get out my frustrations and quote Shakespeare with that awful accent of yours. You were the one who pushes me to be someone I want to be, not what my parents wanted... Blaise was nothing. "

It was hard to hold his pain back. Each word cut deeper than the last. Life wasn't some fairytale where everyone could live happily ever after. He wouldn't get his fairytale ending with Blaise. And maybe that was all this was, a fantasy he had about being with Blaise. Draco let that pain sink in.

“Blaise wasn’t nothing.”

Harry was right. Blaise couldn’t ever be nothing to him. Despite everything he still loved Blaise. Loving him hurt too much.

He felt his own tears fall.

"Draco... I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For befriending me? For being the only person who saw me more than a Malfoy?" He asked as he rid himself of his tears. "Your pity sickens me." He shoved the Gryffindor away.

"Fine. Next time I'll leave you sobbing." Harry returned the shove.

They sat in silence for a while.

Draco desperately tried to rid himself of his tears. Sniffling he felt Harry's hand rest on his own. This action reminded him of when he did the same for the grieving Gryffindor. Never in a million years did he think a scene like this would play out between them. Their dynamic had changed so much over their years at Hogwarts.

Finally gaining that friendship had opened up his world to one filled with care. That was the dolt's true strength. Harry had the ability to make others feel cared about on such a deep level it could only be described as a pure form of love. Draco wondered where all that love came from. Perhaps only Merlin knew where it came from. That love was infectious, more so than Potter's stupidity. He loved Harry. A strong platonic love that he chose over the romantic love he had for Blaise.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for you?" he asked looking at the dried tears on Harry’s face.

"You said and I quote 'Someone with such unruly hair and blind as a bat could never be my type'".

"That's right."He laughed. "You know that unruly hair isn't so appalling."

"Don't go changing your mind now that I'm taken."

"I wouldn't dream of getting in between you and Snape.  He would cast a killing curse without hesitation."

"Maybe he would take it easy on you."

"Snape? Take it easy? Godson or not I'd receive the same punishment as any idiot that dared to steal you away.”

Harry laughed.

The silence returned. 

He had to tell Harry about the mark. 

“Harry...”

“Yes?”

“There’s one more thing I have to tell you...Over break I...”

“I know.” Harry smiled sadly. “The Combined magic lessons taught me a lot of things...I could sense the mark.”

“You never asked me about it.”

“You didn't want to talk about it...Do you want to talk about it now?”

Draco shook his head.

“We won’t talk about it then.”

 

 

 

Severus studied the Death Eaters as  The Dark Lord assigned their tasks. Things would be set into motion much quicker than he or Albus might’ve anticipated. He had to get back to Hogwarts and warn the Headmaster.

“You all know your tasks. The time is drawing near!” The Dark Lord announced  before departing to a room located behind.

With the dismissal of the meeting members of the immediate group left in a puff of black smoke while the new recruits walked swiftly out of the courtyard. Typically if he was not requested to stay behind he’d be one of the first out of the door. This time he stood back.

Piercing eyes connected with the very man that had brought him into the life of a Death Eater.

“Ah Severus what brings you my corner of this hovel?” Lucius asked with a knowing grin.

Severus refused to be goated. As much as it was killing him inside to know who was Lucius’s current pon in all this was, letting the man know it would be nothing short of a mistake. At the same time, he couldn’t leave without gathering some sort of information.

“I thought perhaps you wanted to speak considering you were gawking at me as if waiting for me to ask you to dance.”

He scoffed.

“Oh don’t be a tease. Are you not dying to know how I have bested you?”

“Bested me?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Do you recall all those years ago when you were so enthralled with the studies on damaged magical cores?”

Keeping his face disinterested was difficult as his heart plummeted to the ground. Those memories were too close to the surface. All those innocent faces warped in pain as they withered away. Back then he had rationalized his torturous acts as a means to gather information to help someone in the future. They would’ve died regardless of what he had done.

That part of his past seeping into the present was all because of Lucius Malfoy.

“I always wondered what you would do with that knowledge. And yet after all those lives taken you hadn’t done anything with that knowledge did you?” Lucius remarked as he passed by.

Severus knew better not to rise to the bait. This man would turn any of his actions against him. Lucius wasn’t as skilled as him in either in magic or potions,which made the wizard beyond envious of his usefulness to The Dark Lord, yet the man was skilled in manipulation. That manipulation rarely worked on him since he had grown wise to pay the man little attention. However, Lucius holding the first-hand knowledge including discussions of damaged magical cores was a sure fire way to claim his attention. In his naive youth, he hadn’t been careful of who knew about his experiments. 

Unwisely he followed after his once ‘friend’.

“At one point I thought you would try to use your knowledge against us.” Lucius continued not missing a beat as they now began walking out the abandoned building together.  “I hope you can forgive me for not giving you credit for Potter’s current plight.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What a horrible friend I am. First I stole a vial of your torturous mixture then I kept it hidden all these years forgetting it as time went on. It was almost by fate that I stumbled upon it. Who would’ve thought it would still be this potent.  I envy you for being able to watch as the brat fades into nothing more than a hopeless child. Then again perhaps you have gotten bored of watching men crumble under your Mastery in such a manner.”

“Do you truly think that?” He asked, tempted with the thought to use his mastery to rid the world of this person.

“Why else would you have stopped your lovely experimentations?”

“Am I supposed to take this as you volunteering to be my test subject?”

“I will leave that honor to the savior of the wizarding world. Surely you wouldn’t turn down having  him as a specimen.”

Severus’s blood was boiling at the smile that was spread on Lucius's face. His hand was twitching to raise his wand and cast the killing curse.  And then the man said something that he would’ve made him strangle this dreadful excuse of a human being if not for the quick apparition after it was spoken. “Send my love to Draco.”

In a fury he took his leave.

 

 

 

Newt sat watching the fireplace as Percival attempted to rock Darion back to sleep. The only reason he was sitting was because of Percival’s insistence that his pacing would leave holes in the floor. The comfort that had almost lulled him to sleep earlier was long gone. None of them could rest. Mr.Snape had been summoned to the dark wizard he had read so much about. Who knew what would take place during that meeting. Every moment that passed he'd hoped that Mr.Snape would return in one piece.

The green flames sparked but no one stepped out of the flames. He raised his wand as did Percival at the odd disturbance.

Suddenly the empty space was tugged to reveal Draco and Harry. They lowered their wands.

"Severus hasn't come back yet?" Harry asked looking between him and Percival.

They both shook their heads.

"Do you mind if we wait here for a while?"

"Not at all." Newt smiled.

They all needed to distract themselves.

 

 

Severus wouldn’t blindly believe the words of Lucius Malfoy. That man was notorious for saying things just to get under people’s skin. He needed to find out for himself if Lucius’s words held any credibility.

"Where is it? Where is it?” Severus asked as he searched his office for the vial that had contained Harry's poisonous mixture.

He was sure that he had kept the vial after creating the cure.

"Finally." He found the empty vial hidden among his cluttered desk. His mind raced while his heart tried to keep up with the quick pace.

He gripped the vial tighter. Severus knew that with every potion there was a magical signature attached to it. Casting spells while brewing was one of the reasons why the art couldn't be completed by nonspell users.

Slowly he took out his wand and pointed it to the vial. His mind bellowed at him to do the necessary spell, to reveal who created it. He should've done this from the start. At the time he was more concerned about saving Harry than finding who did this. Perhaps he didn't want to know. So much time had passed without him even trying to find the culprit. He had left that to Draco.

Why?

Perhaps deep down he knew the truth.

He stood wand pointed at the vial, the spell on the tip of his tongue. He had to do this. He had to know once and for all who was responsible.

With a whispered spell and a motion the creator of the potion became known. The name written in indecent writing hung in the air. His hands shook. His stomach lurched. Memories flooded him.

He could see the tortured individuals approaching him one by one taking a vial of what he at the time claimed was Dreamless Sleep. Some even thanking him. He recalled how some cried out in pain while others didn't make it long enough to utter a word.

Lucius Malfoy had been truthful. The name that hovered before disappearing was his very own. He, Severus Snape, had poisoned Harry Potter. He had nearly killed the Wizarding World's only hope.

Severus took out his tattered notebook. He was sick of this thing. It held records of those despicable experimentations. A constant reminder that he had committed atrocities in pursuit of a cure. Theories scribbled onto parchment adapted over and over again with little results. All his notes read methodically but in reading them he could recall the pain he had inflicted. So many times he had relied on and hated this book. Now he didn't know what to do with it. The words began to lose their meaning.

It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. He stared at his fireplace wanting nothing more than to be engulfed in those flames. He thought about his father.

His father was right, everyone was right about him. He was vile and cruel and undeserving of anything good especially the love Harry showed him.

It was his potion that had nearly killed the hope of the wizarding world.  It didn't matter that he'd worked to make a cure. The cure hadn't worked. Any revision to the cure wouldn't be any different.

For the first time in a long time he doubted his skills at potions.

His mind was racing echoing every foul word uttered by his father as he pulled vials from his shelves. Everything looked wrong. Every bottle posed as potential harm to its taker. Every single potion that he touched had to be destroyed.

 

 

Percival could sense that something wasn’t right. Newt looked up from the seated position where he'd  been telling Draco and Mr. Potter about his travels. With a knowing look from Newt, he slipped through the floo connection.

Percival entered the potion professor's office worried as he heard things being tossed around. He stood shocked at the sight of Mr. Snape hasty tossing vials to the floor. If it weren't  for the protective spells on them the ground would've been littered with shattered glass. Mr. Snape looked crazed continuously flinging vials down.

"Mr. Snape."He called out.

The man didn't respond. Percival had no idea what had brought this on.

"Mr. Snape." Cautiously he stepped closer. He couldn't tell if he were being ignored or simply wasn't hearing him.

Taking a few steps forward he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. The action did nothing to stop the man from slamming his fist through a glass cabinet.

Percival tried to pull the man away with no avail. Wandlessly he flung a body bind spell which the man managed to doge before returning to the crusade of tossing everything possible on the ground.

Mr. Snape’s fist crashed through the shattered glass again emerging bloodied as it gripped another vial. Summoning the vial  distracted the man long enough for his body bind spell to hit.

Mr. Snape went rigid, frozen in his stance. Percival took note of that frozen expression one of fear and sorrow.

"What has become of you?"

Blood covered Mr. Snape's clenched fist as well as the jagged edges of the cabinet.

"I will clean this up for you."

As he started the process his eyes never left the stilled man.

Percival had much experience binding raged wizards, but never like this. He was use to angered criminals not emotionally rattled men like Mr. Snape.

He couldn't very well restrain and interrogate this man like he would while working with MACUSA. This was a  man having a breakdown he wasn't a pissed-off illegal creature breeder caught smuggling creatures out of Manhattan.

He took a breath thinking of how Newt would handle this situation. Newt held so much strength in understanding people and caring for their needs more than anyone he had ever met. Co-parenting had built up some of his own emotional intelligence but was it enough for this?

Something significant had to have happened for Mr. Snape to break down.

Finishing righting the office back to normal he moved to tend Mr. Snape's wound.

Gently he removed a few shards of glass embedded between Mr. Snape's knuckles. More blood trickled from the gash. Quickly he mended the wound. It wasn't bad enough to seek out Madam Pomfrey’s assistance.  Going to the mediwitch would do more harm than good in this situation.

He looked at Mr. Snape’s face again.

"Forgive me for binding you like this. I didn't know how else to stop you." He said as he finished bandaging his hand. "I  am going to release you." He stared into the frozen man's eyes. "I will listen if you wish to speak."

 

 

 

Severus could feel himself regain movement. His muscles felt stiff and his mind although less jumbled weighted him down. Under the exhaustion was anger at being hit and stopped by a simple spell. How was he supposed to keep others safe when a  simple spell reared him immobile?

A pang struck his heart as he recalled brewing prenatal potions for Mr. Scamander.  What if he had unknowingly... "Mr.Scamander." Anxiety was building up inside of him.

"Newt is safe."

He couldn't trust that statement. How much time had passed without him realizing that he was to blame for Harry's damaged magical core?

He wouldn't be able to bear it if he also harmed Mr. Scamander. All he could think about was what ifs.

"Mr. Snape." Mr. Graves pressed a hand firmly onto his shoulder.

He blinked. When had he gotten into his classroom?

"What is going on?"

That worried voice held him just slightly from slipping back into his racing thoughts.

"Sit." He let Mr. Graves guide him to his chair. "Everything is going to be alright. I need to know what is going on in your mind. Newt is spending time with Mr. Potter and Draco in your chambers."

Harry. How could he tell him the truth?

“ They have been waiting to see if you’re alright. Everyone is safe. ”

“No they are not” he said.

Mr. Graves ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to do.”

He could feel himself coming back slowly as though he were moving through a deep pool.

He had lost himself again. The lack of time between his episodes of losing control was frightening. He had to do something. Anything. He had to control his emotions.

 

 

“You shouldn’t have seen me in this state.” Mr. Snape muttered.

He sounded more aware now. There was distance in his manner, far more than when they had first met. He recognized it as Mr. Snape attempting to burying his emotions.

“I am glad that  I was there. I don’t know what would come of you if I wasn’t.” he glanced at his now bandaged fist.  “What happened?”

Percival hoped that Mr. Snape would let him in enough to discuss what took place. He knew the man through little glimpses on the outside, no one could know what was happening in Mr.Snape’s mind.

Being a pon in a war held little relation to him. He had experienced being a prisoner of war, left to be forgotten as his like-image used to wreak havoc. Mr. Snape stood on the frontlines of the upcoming war.The unspeakable evils this man had to witness did not go without recognition. This was a man constantly pulled in every direction. Percival feared that perhaps Mr. Snape had been pulled too far.

All that self-imposed control wouldn’t hold him up for very much longer. Burying feelings tended to escape in the worst ways.

“You and your husband need to leave as soon as possible. It’s no longer safe.” Mr. Snape stood, clearly on a mission to relay the message to Newt.

 

 

Harry wondered what happened to Mr. Graves but didn’t ask. He was used to people leaving without a word. He looked to Newt,who seemed calm. Newt clearly had faith in his husband handling whatever he had stepped out for. Draco looked better now that they’ve spent some time around Darion. At least the secrets his friend had carried wasn’t weighing him down anymore. Although they didn’t discuss about him taking on the Dark Mark Harry had an idea of what it entailed. If not already soon Draco would have to prove his allegiance. That was why he couldn’t blame Blaise for poisoning him. It had to be a test of his loyalty. Blaise clearly didn’t know what would come out of his actions, the Slytherin was just as shocked when he’d told him about his damaged magical core.  Harry wondered if Draco had come to that same conclusion about Blaise.

All eyes turned to Severus coming through the floo. Mr.Graves came through a second later. Severus looked to be in one piece but there was something wrong. Everyone in this room knew it.

"What's wrong Snape?" Draco asked.

“The Dark Lord knows.”

Newt clutched his hand. Draco exchanged a somber look with Severus. They all knew what this meant. If the Dark Lord knew about his damaged core Hogwarts wouldn’t be safe for long.

“I will help take care of Darion while you get your things together.” Draco said.

“Thank you.” Mr. Graves said placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

Harry continued to look at Severus.

“Sev?”

“I must go inform Albus.”

Harry followed Severus back into his office.

“Sev. Stop.”

Severus stalled briefly.

There was something more than The Dark Lord finding out about his condition. Harry could feel how off-kilter the energy between them was. Severus couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“I am not letting you go until you tell me what else is going on. I can sense it. What’s wrong.”

 

 

“I,” The words were caught in his throat. They had to be wrenched free. These words would once and for all rid himself of the-boy-who-he-cared-far-too-much-for. “I’m the one  to blame for your damaged magical core.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry started to nervously chuckle.

“I was the one who poisoned you.” He said as serious as he could without letting the other emotions take over.

Harry shook his head moving closer to him. He remained glued to this spot.

“Why would you think something so ridiculous?”Harry asked taking a hold of his hands. “You are not the one who poisoned me.”

Emerald eyes tried to persuade him it wasn’t so. But it was.

“I am.” He ripped his hands away so forcefully that Harry fell to the ground.

Although his heart lurched at his actions he remained standing as Harry kneeled on the floor.

 **_Waste of space unlovable freak_ ** His father’s words boomed in his mind.

Where Harry laid he saw his mother just as she had that day she tried to save him. His father had tossed her to the ground as if she were nothing.

His airways were  beginning to constrict as his heart slammed.

The past and present were melding in unthinkable visions. Harry needed to leave. Severus could feel everything inside of him starting to break apart again. His emotional barriers hadn’t had enough time to recover. He couldn’t let Harry see him in this state. Having Mr. Graves stop him in mid-breakdown was upsetting enough. He was Severus Snape the unfeeling heartless git. He needed to shove all this back down and strengthen its ties.

 **_Waste of space unlovable freak. You don’t deserve to live. Don’t deserve anything good in life. You should’ve never been born. You’ll always be a failure. DIE. DIE_** his father’s words rumbled in his mind.

 

 

Harry rubbed his knees. The sudden fall surely had bruised them. He had expected Severus to catch him as always, when that didn’t happen he expected to be helped up. That too didn’t happen. Dread seeped into his heart filling his eyes with tears. He knew it wouldn’t do him any good to be caught crying. He wanted to sob. Wanted to wail like an infant,but he couldn’t. Severus wasn’t himself. He was on the edge. So many things had been weighing this man down. Without a doubt the added knowledge of Draco taking on the mark had to be killing him.

Not for the first time he realized that Severus was just as capable as anyone else to break down from the pressures placed on him. Severus was just one man. One human taking on so much.

“You are not responsible.” He said trying so hard to keep his pain out of his voice. “You didn’t give me the potion. Didn't force it down my throat.”

Severus looked at him with fear filled eyes. Harry didn’t know if the man he loved was elsewhere re-living frightening memories. He needed to bring Severus back to present.

“I made it.”

Severus’s quiet words hovered in the air for a few seconds. Harry was sure that he heard him wrong. “What?”

“I made that poison.” Severus spoke slightly louder. “It was a remainder from years past when I had experimented on damages to magical cores.”

Harry thought back to when Severus had confessed to experimenting on those who the Death Eaters had captured in the past.

“I thought you were just saying those things to push me away.” Harry whispered.

“I did those things and much worse.” Severus spoke harshly as if every word tasted terrible in his mouth. “The Dark Lord didn’t make me do it. I didn’t have a wand pressed against my head forcing me to treat innocent people inhumanely. They were destined to die so I put them to use. I used them for my own misguided benefit.”

“ You were doing it to save others.”

“So you’re saying that the ends justify the means?” Severus snapped refusing to look at him. “Look at you. You’re still weak.”

“I’m alive.” He protested. “Without you I’d suffered until the very end. I would’ve died before the new year.”

Another beat of silence hung between them.

What he said was the truth. If it weren’t for the cure he’d died. He would’ve died never fulfilling his promise to stop The Dark Lord. He would’ve suffered through every day as he wasted away in the infirmary. People would’ve come and visit him out of pity or obligation. Severus would be there the entire time as he lost the strength to move, to speak, to see. And when he finally pass away the guilt would eat at the man he loved.

Harry held back the rising sobs. Thinking about what might’ve happened wouldn’t help Severus now.

“One barely saved life doesn’t cancel out the many lives I ended with my own two hands.”

“Severus,”

“I forced those imprisoned to down mixture after the next as if they were nothing more than large lab rats.  I didn’t care for their pleas to end them with the killing curse. I was consumed by finding the cure.”

“Severus,”

“Don’t. Don’t tell me my actions weren’t wrong or that they are in the past.”

“Severus.” he needed Severus to look at him. “What you did back then... You’ve worked for years to make up for those times didn’t you?”

“I could never be truly cleared of all my crimes, regardless of what Dumbledore had done for  me.”

“Stop doing this to yourself.” He reached for Severus successfully making contact.

This time he wouldn't be shaken. Severus needed him.  He closed his eyes letting his magic reach out to Severus’s. Everything felt disjointed as memories rushed through their link. He tried not to look at any too long, Severus wasn’t willingly showing him these things.

There was so much pain locked up in Severus. Amongst the glimpses of memories, he caught visions of a younger Severus getting beaten. Violent outbursts that although mute held so much charged emotions that he could feel it strike him.

He opened his eyes pushing his magic and body closer.  He tried to push his own happy memories to Severus hoping that he could see them.

 

"You once said that my mother would've been proud of me. Do you still think that now? Now that you know some of the horrors I inflicted on innocent people can you say that? Can you stand there and continue to lie about me being a good person? There is evil in this world and whether you want to admit it or not there's evil in everyone. If given the chance anyone would stoop to the depths I've gone. "

"ENOUGH!” Harry gripped his face forcing him to look at him in the eye. “Enough.” Harry cried again. “Don’t push me away. I need you. Mr. Graves, Newt, Darion, they need you.” Tears streamed down Harry’s face. “Draco needs you.”

His heart sunk deeper. “You know?”

“Yes. That’s not your fault either.” Harry's emerald eyes were boring into him. So many tears were falling from Harry’s eyes.“It is not your fault. It. Is. Not.Your. Fault.”

Harry looked deeper into his eyes. He could feel Harry’s magic trying to soothe him. There was no urge to destroy or lash out. His insides felt empty despite Harry’s attempts to fill it with his care.

Harry moved to press their foreheads together. “ I love you.”

why?

“I love you. It’s not your fault.” Harry repeated this over and over. He listened to the phrase whispered again and again unsure if they were enough to combat the past.

He didn’t fight it when Harry held him tighter repeating those words, each one dripping with sorrow. Closing his eyes he let the words wash over him while Harry’s magic seeped into him. He had to calm down. Being erratic and losing control at every step wouldn’t help him save anyone.

 

 

 

Draco held Darion as the child’s parents quickly gathered their things. This night had been horrible. What made it worse was that this horrible night would bleed into the calm before the storm. He had no idea what was going to become of the students or Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time.

Draco looked down at Darion in his arms. “You will be safe where you’re going.”

Snape and Harry returned. By the drying tears on Harry’s face he couldn’t even attempt to lie to himself that they would be as safe as the family they were trying to expedite out of here.

 

 

War was coming. No that was what people who had no clue said. In reality the war had always been there, running parallel to the security of Hogwarts.  He had readied himself for this. Prepared to die for the sake of the wizarding world. Right now he feared for what happened to the ones he loved. Feared how many would die fighting beside him. Newt and Percival had to make it out. Soon Death Eaters would be knocking down their door. His magical core although stronger still hadn’t fully healed. That was why old Voldy was going to strike sooner then they were ready. To the monster he had the upper hand,but Harry knew he would win. He had to win. Everyone was counting on him to win. 

“Everything will turn out alright.”Newt spoke softly.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you are not alone in this. Mr. Snape will be beside you. You’ll be  untouchable.”

“Were not like you and Mr. Graves.” He thought back to how the couple had stunned a giant lizard creature and apparated them all to safety.

Newt placed a hand over his. “You’re stronger.”

“I don’t know...”

“Harry. Both of you have endured so much and that’s what makes me believe that you’ll both survive this.”

 

 

“We need to go Newt.” Percival said securing their things. He dreaded the thought of leaving these men who he had come to care for deeply, but he wouldn’t risk his family’s safety.

“Draco.” He said approaching the blond. “Thank you for taking care of Darion yet again.”

“I expect to be compensated the next time I babysit.”  He shook the Slytherin's hand.

“Mr. Potter.” He extended his hand.

Mr. Potter pushed his hand aside and hugged him as tightly as possible. “Stay safe.”

“You will make it through this.” He whispered returning the gesture.

“We will all meet again.”

“Your son will meet you with two undercover Aurors. They will take your family to the safe house.” Mr. Snape informed.

He looked at the man wondering if he would be okay. 

“Do you think you can handle teaching those kids defense without me?”

“I never needed assistance in the first place, however it was appreciated.”

“I enjoyed our time together as well Mr. Snape.”

“Your presence will be missed by the students.”

He smiled knowing that was the closest thing he would get to the stern man saying he’ll miss him. “I wish I could offer you assistance.”

“As you’ve said before this is neither yours or Mr. Scamander’s fight.” Mr. Snapes’s eyes landed on Darion. “Protecting your family should be your main concern.”

“Win and live.”

Mr. Snape nodded.

 

 

Severus took hold of Harry’s hand. No matter what happened he had to protect him. Had to protect Harry not because he was the Wizarding world’s hope, but because Harry meant far too much to him. He looked over at Harry holding onto Draco’s hand.  If he could he would send Harry and Draco with them,but that would only serve to endanger this mission. As Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander disappeared he made a silent wish, something he hadn’t done in years. He wished that everyone he cared about would get through this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it has been one year since I wrote The Cure!   
> Soon this fic will be done. I'm not ready to let it go.  
> Thanks to everyone who reads ,comments, leaves Kudos. Without your interest it would take forever to update.  
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter. It had gone through so much rewrites as some parts were written way back. Originally the Death Eater meeting was going to take place closer to around chapter 10, but that was before I decided to develop characters especially Blaise.   
> I kept rearranging the way Severus brokedown due to timeline adjustments. I think it turned out okay with how one thing after the other just piled up on him.  
> Anyways, thanks again.


	24. War

Severus emerged from his room to find Harry and Draco still asleep in his living room. For himself it had been a sleepless night, one of many that he was sure would follow the events of the night before.  

Harry laid curled up on the twin mattress he had transfigured out of his coffee table while Draco occupied the couch. Neither one of them were willing to leave him alone in his personal chambers last night. He hadn’t pressed the issue of them returning to their individual rooms after the departure of Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves.

Things were being set in motion. At any time the Death Eaters could arrive. The only solace Severus had in all the chaos that wreaked havoc on his bruised emotional state was that Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves had already left the school. At the very least they were spared from what was to come.

He looked over at Draco and Harry lamenting how he hadn’t been able to do anything for either of them. There wasn’t a secure location he could hide them away until the end of the unforgiving war. Nor could he promise them that they would be safe when the battle came to their front door.

He ran a hand through his hair taking in a calming breath. In all the commotion he had yet to alert Albus.

Transfiguring a book into a clock so that the two wouldn’t be late to wake up, he silently left the room.  He didn’t worry about either of them being spotted leaving his private room since Harry and Draco would be smart enough to use the invisibility cloak.

The early morning light filtered through as he ascended from the dungeons. Had this been any other morning he would leisurely stroll taking in the silence that would soon be engulfed by the boisterous noise of students. Even the sky appeared in hues that didn’t give a hint of the horrors that awaited them.

He moved with purpose, his long strides cutting the trip to the Headmaster’s office in half.

“Headmaster!” He slammed the door open catching Albus off guard. The old coot looked ill and sorrowful. “Merlin.” He muttered at the sight of the Headmaster’s hand infected by dark markings that disappeared under the edge of his robes. Thin dark lines also creeped out from the Headmaster’s collar.

“This is nothing to be concerned about Severus.” With a wave, the markings disappeared under a glamour.

“How long?”

“It has been cared for.” Albus tried to wave it off as nothing. “The previous Defense teacher and I went to destroy something dark. I couldn’t leave all the pressure on Harry”

He nearly laughed at that. This senile old man let Harry take care of nearly every threat that had come into Hogwarts since his first year. The state of Albus’s hand wasn’t a laughing matter. Nothing warranted a single chuckle about this situation or his news.

“What brings you by so early my boy? It is a rarity that you great the world before breakfast.” Albus chuckled.

The way Albus spoke and easily summoned tea almost was enough to ignore the fact that the Headmaster had been cursed. If Albus had come to him he could’ve done something. He wanted to ask why of all the things he asked of him, that seeking assistance with this curse wasn’t something Albus had thought to ask for. He held his tongue on that issue, based on his quick glance it appeared that Albus’s curse was beyond any potion he could whip up in a short time. For now he had to focus on what he came to tell Albus.

“Albus, The Dark Lord has at last discovered about Potter’s poisoning. I took it upon myself to get Mr. Scamander and his family out of Hogwarts last night.”

“I see.” Albus took a sip of tea. “We have been more than lucky to have time for healing and harnessing combined magic before Tom had found out.”

“They plan to attack Hogwarts.”

“Tom would be outlandish to try.” Albus paused to pop a Sherbert Lemon in his mouth. “When it comes down to it Harry will be ready.”

“He’s still weak Albus. How do you expect him to face The Dark Lord?”

“He must fight Severus it is his fate.”

“Based on some ridiculous prophecy. You and this whole world has put it upon a single individual to fight a madman.” He stated feeling the overwhelming emotions that still hadn’t settled after last night.

“It is not as though he will be alone on the battlefield.”

“I’ll see to that.” Turning on his heels he left.

 

 

Draco couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or frightened about telling Snape and Harry the truth. It was odd that they both knew about the Dark Mark and didn’t change how they treated him. He’d expected far more disappointment and denial. There was no time to dwell on this now that The Dark Lord knew about Harry’s condition. War would be coming to Hogwarts before they knew it.

As if things couldn't get any worse a letter appeared during morning mail. The letter clearly was addressed to him but it was void of anything that told him who the sender was. That reason made him terrified. Tucking it into his pocket he kept it unopened all throughout his morning classes.

When he had returned to his room during break he slowly he opened it. The lettering looked like his father's.

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord knows that you were unable to attend the meeting because of_

_Dumbledore’s tight grasp on student’s departures from Hogwarts._

_For this reason, you have been given the honor to kill your insufferable Headmaster._

_Once he is gone the Death Eaters will be able to take over the castle._

_Prove your loyalty to The Dark Lord._

He couldn't believe what he had just read. He knew he had to tell Snape. Or maybe he should tell Dumbledore right away. The letter would prove evidence that it wasn't his idea or that he wasn't making things up. It would hold up as evidence when the Aurors rounded up anyone with the mark.  

The letter burst into flames, disintegrating his ideas along with the parchment. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, but if he didn't he’d be killed.

“Kill or be killed.” he mumbled looking at the small pile of ash. “I could never do that.”

Knowing full well that he couldn’t afford to wait around he embarked on the journey to the Headmaster’s office. He walked with purpose as he passed some students. Along the way he reminded himself that it wasn’t unusual for a Prefect to pay visit to Dumbledore. There were still students here that would report his actions back to his father or The Dark Lord.

He approached the Headmaster’s office with a heavy heart. The old man had to believe him. Maybe his words would be trusted even without the letter.

He gripped his forearm tightly.

Seeing the door to Dumbledore's office open he entered after giving a light knock.

“Ah, I was not expecting you to pay me a visit. If there was an issue within your House I’m sure Severus would’ve dealt with it.” Dumbledore said as he fussed with those half-moon glasses.  “So tell me what has brought you here?”

His hand clenched in a tight fist. “I've been sent to kill you.” It took everything to keep eye contact as he spoke.

“I don’t think you are supposed to tell the person you are trying to kill;  it ruins the surprise.” Dumbledore laughed. “Would you like a sherbet lemon?” Dumbledore asked motioning to the container of sweets.

Draco hated that he wasn't being taken seriously.  "I’m serious."Frustrated he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

Dumbledore's smile faded.  He approached getting a better look at the mark.

"You are not an assassin Draco." Dumbledore said as he tugged down Draco’s sleeve.

“They think your death will gain them access to Hogwarts.” He spoke as normally as he could. This wasn’t something he could run from.“I have to prove my loyalty by killing you or they’ll kill me.”

Dumbledore stepped back. A hand stroking his beard as he thought. “Does anyone know of your task?”

“No. I wanted to come to you right away.”

“I’m glad you did.” Dumbledore said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Please have a seat why we wait.” Dumbledore disappeared further into his office.

He took the seat wondering what they were going to wait for. He bit the inside of his cheek wondering if the Headmaster would turn him in to the Aurors.

 

 

 

“Severus?” Albus’s voice called out from his office fireplace.

“What is it Albus?” he groaned.

The day was taking a toll on him more than usual. Every instance reminding him of Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander’s absence pushed the issue that nothing was safe. No matter how much they were going to feign ignorance to the plans setting into motion outside these walls, no matter the normalcy they’d bring, Hogwarts was soon to fall. The knowledge that Dumbledore was dying didn’t help their fleeting chances of victory.  If Dumbledore succumbed to the curse placed on him then Hogwarts would be defenseless.

“Please come to my office.”

He was tired of meeting with Albus only to receive horrible news.

“Very well.”

As the firecall ended he flooed into the Headmasters office not wanting to make the trek on foot again.

He was about to ask why he was brought here when he spotted Draco. Draco’s silver eyes grew wide at the sight of him for a moment. Clearly, Draco hadn’t known he would make an appearance. Without being told so he took the seat beside his godson.

“What has happened?” He asked recognizing that Draco was trying to put up a brave front.

“I’ve been given my task to prove my loyalty.” Draco looked down at the grown in a moment of silence.

He didn’t rush the pause. Whatever The Dark Lord had granted as a task had to be deeply troubling for Draco to come to Albus right away.

“I need to kill Dumbledore.”

His eyes shot up to Albus who looked unphased. The lack of twinkling in those old eyes, however, showed the man did understand the severity of this situation.  He turned back to face Draco.

“I will take care of it.” He tried to sound reassuring.

“How?”

Right now he didn’t know the answer. How was he supposed to prevent Draco from killing for The Dark Lord? How was he going to help Harry defeat the monster? How could they get through war with minimal fatalities?

“Cheer up boys.” Albus interrupted saving him from admitting that he couldn’t give a straight plan to avoid Draco’s task. “We are not completely in the dark anymore. We know that Tom has heard that Harry has a damaged magical core, luckily for us he doesn’t know the extent to which he has healed. We also know that Tom will be releasing Death Eaters from Azkaban soon. Furthermore, we know that Tom plans to seize Hogwarts revolve around my death, therefore we have an upper hand.”

“Upper hand?” He asked.

“Yes. We know more about Tom’s plans which will help us shape our own.” Albus smiled as he summoned some tea.

 

 

During lunch break, Harry waited in Severus’s chambers flipping through one of the many books that basically read like a foreign language to him. He’d come back expecting to see Newt and Mr. Graves again. It was a habit that although formed not too long ago would be difficult to break.

“Of course they aren’t here.” he sighed closing the book.

Mr.Graves and Newt were gone. The little uproar about their sudden disappearance when Dumbledore announced it that morning at breakfast had almost made it seem like they hadn’t been there at all. To some it was nothing for them to leave without a goodbye, they were after all just co-teachers, but to him their departure signified more.

Standing up he returned the book to the shelf. Another sigh escaped him.

He missed them. Them not being here made these chambers far too lonely. He didn’t know how Severus could handle this loneliness.

Casting a tempus charm he noted that there was still time before he had to leave for his next class. He knew he shouldn’t be spending so much time here. Severus might not like him waiting around in here. If Hermione saw him he’d be scolded for not studying. Studying didn’t seem like a wise way to spend time considering everything.

The floo sparked with green flames as Severus stepped out.

“What are you doing here?”  Severus asked stopping dead in his tracks.

“Nothing...” he bit his bottom lip. Severus didn’t look pleased at all. Harry wondered if it had been a mistake to wait around. Severus hadn’t been there when he and Draco woke. “I forgot that they weren’t here anymore.” He said shifting slightly on the balls of his feet.

Severus looked around the room. “Their absence is abundantly clear.” From the way Severus grimace slightly, those words were a bit more bitting then perhaps he had intended.

“Hey,” he moved closer to Severus. They hadn’t talked much about what happened yesterday. So many things happened so fast. “Do you miss them?”

“Their departure has affected my free time greatly.” Severus said with a hint of irritability in his voice.

He smiled as he took Sev’s hand.  “You have some free time now don’t you?”

“Hardly. Albus saw to it that my earlier break was claimed.”

“Even more reason to relax right now.”  He pulled Severus down onto the couch.

“For only a minute.” Severus muttered as he complied with his actions.

Once Severus st down he adjusted so that he could lean back into Severus’s embrace. With his back flush against the man’s chest he could feel the erratic if not frightful beating of the heart behind him. It was almost comical to think that this little action made the man so nervous. He wouldn’t laugh. Their intertwined somewhat stiff hands laid by their side. It took a while for Sev to relax behind him, that was okay. Just like their hand-holding before they would ease into this. This sort of closeness is what they both needed.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Severus whispered.

He could hear the hurt and hesitation in that question. This time it wasn’t asked to push him away. It was asked for some assurance. Harry wished he had the ability to let Sev fully understand and feel that he loved him. He felt so inferior with his words, resorting to actions that were barely thought out to get his feelings across. From the memories he’d seen he knew Severus felt that he wasn’t deserving of love. That was a rubbish notion, he had told Sev as much before. Still the lack of knowing what to say to ease Severus’s concerns encompassed most of his own insecurities about being in a relationship. Severus was brilliant and mature. A side of him wondered if all this was just the man catering to an ill child’s request. But Severus had kissed him all on his own. Harry knew there was a deep care in the man’s self-claimed nonexistent heart. That care could be love even if the man never said the words ‘I love you’ to him.

He leaned further into Sev’s embrace. This is what love felt like, warm and secure.

“This is what I want.”

“Very well.” Sev mumbled as their intertwined hands lost their stiffness.

Those hands moved to rest comfortably right over his chest. It was one of the biggest gestures he could receive. After yesterday he worried that he would have to volt over more mental barriers to get Severus back. But Severus didn’t push him away. Maybe Severus thought he would run away instead. 

They sat together feeling the rise and fall of one another’s chest.  These small actions conveyed so much. He wanted to freeze time right here. Right here when they were happy in embrace. A moment in a happy bubble where nothing, not even the war, could touch them.

 

 

Severus inhaled the light scent of soap that covered Harry’s unruly hair as the young man laid his back onto his chest. Harry’s weight pressed comfortably against him. He could tell by every little mannerism how content Harry was to be like this. He’d seen Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander in a similar position on this couch lazing about in a lover’s haze. No matter how reassuring this position was he wouldn’t foolishly claim to compare it to the married couple’s actions.

After last night he wasn’t sure if everything they had built in their relationship would wither away. Yesterday had been terrifying. The memories had been too much. He’d lost control. That moment of taking on the position of his monstrous father whispered to the childhood fear of the man’s cruelty being heredity. Even if he were Obliviated over and over the memory of tossing Harry to the ground would forever remain in his mind. He wouldn’t let himself forget. It was an old habit of gaining evidence to prove that he was undeserving of love.

He inhaled the light scent of soap again focusing on the way Harry’s breathing mimicked his, helping to ground him.

Harry said he loved him, but would love withstand what the world soon would throw at them? Could Harry’s love allow him to get through this war?

Moments like this couldn’t last.

He gently stroke Harry’s arm as he thought how he’d have to keep the Gryffindor in the dark about the details of Albus’s plans. Albus’s crazy plan. It had to work. For the sake of everyone it had to.

“What is it Sev?”

He sighed knowing that he couldn’t hide everything from Harry, especially while like this. “Albus has created a plan.”

“For Voldy?” He could practically hear Harry biting his bottom lip. “You can't tell me what it is.”

Gently he pried Harry from him so that they could talk face to face. “When the time comes you need to go get the Order of the Phoenix.”

“I can’t leave you here.”Harry protested gripping his hands a little too tightly.

“They still believe I’m on their side.”

“And Draco?”

“I assure you that he will be safe.”

Emerald eyes looked directly into his own. They shook with worry. He remained unblinking, firm in containing his own concerns with the plan Albus had concocted. There was no other way. Time didn’t allow for another plan.

“Sev...” Harry whispered releasing his hands.

“I will not leave you to face this alone.” He spoke softly as he cupped Harry's face. Harry leaned into his touch. He could feel his magic wanting to seep into Harry, to comfort him in the same way the young man had done for him the night before. He couldn’t make false promises of no casualties when the war came. He couldn’t even promise that he would make it out alive. War was unforgiving. More would suffer from The Dark Lord’s rule if they were not victorious.

“The Dark Lord will not win.” He said with certainty, despite his many concerns.

The Dark Lord couldn’t win. He would do everything in his power to assure that Harry would defeat the vile man.

 

 

 

The week was coming to an end when Dumbledore called Harry to the Astronomy Tower. The days had passed with little change as any other week, but he knew better. He was aware of the real reason behind Mr. Graves and Newt’s departure of Hogwarts. He knew about the breakout from Azkaban that happened yesterday despite the Headmaster’s attempts to hide the knowledge from the student body.  He also knew about Draco’s test of loyalty to Voldemort.

Harry stood beside Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower watching the way everything seemed to stand still. Not even the birds were flying. Severus had warned that the Death Eaters were ready to move at any moment. They had moved fast to place supplies in the Chamber of Secrets. At the first sign of trouble all the Prefects led by Hermione and Ron were ordered to bring the students down into the chambers. It was the only thing that they could think of to decrease the number of student casualties.

That was the extent of their plan he was aware of. He still didn’t know what Draco was supposed to do about the task Voldemort had given him since he didn’t speak a word about it. Nor did he know what Severus’s role would be. When the time came to face off with Voldemort Harry knew he would need Severus by his side.  Without Severus he wasn’t sure if he could kill the dark wizard. He still didn’t want to kill Voldemort. Killing, even in the name of justice, didn’t feel right. There had been many times in the past days that he wanted to ask Severus what it felt like to kill someone,but never broached the subject. It was a conversation that he couldn’t have with either Severus or Draco.

“You’ve been close with young Malfoy.” Dumbledore spoke, eyes concentrating on something in the distance. “I’m sure he has told you already that he has been put up to the task of killing me.”

“Draco isn’t capable of killing someone.”

“I agree, which is why I have a plan to ensure young Malfoy will not have to go through Tom’s will.”

“What is your plan?”

“One that you  will not approve of, which is why I haven’t mentioned it until now.”

Harry looked at Dumbledore studying the diming twinkle in his eyes. He almost looked content against the still backdrop of the mid-evening sky.

“You are going to let them kill you.” he said surprised at his own voice devoid of emotion.

"I am already dying Harry." Dumbledore said releasing a glamour.

His hands were as black as ink and tendrils of the same color streaked across his face as if they were vines growing right over the elder wizard.  With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore restored the glamour.

He didn’t want to think for a second that Dumbledore had given up on fighting. Dumbledore was going to be a sacrifice, one of the many sacrifices the light had made.

"There must be another way."He protested.

Dumbledore offered a reassuring smile. “ My death is inevitable. Death is not the end but the beginning of the next adventure beyond.” Sorrow eased into the dim twinkling eyes he’d known since he was eleven.

A loud blare of the alarms rang throughout the castle.

By now the students should be moving to the Chamber of Secrets.

“ Forgive me for the burdens I have placed on you Harry. There are regrets that have followed me to this day.  Keeping you in that household for one. I thought I was doing the right thing. You must understand that at times of war mistakes are made left and right.”

He didn’t understand why Dumbledore was standing there telling him these things when they could be fighting. Was this apart of the plan?

“Harry if I were able to right the wrongs I wonder if we all would be the same?” Dumbledore muttered looking sadly back outside.

A pair of invisible hands suddenly grabbed Harry. He felt the fabric of his invisibility cloak engulf him.

“Go get The Order.”Severus whispers as he pulled Harry close. “Be careful.” he whispers before removing himself from the cover of the cloak.

Harry watched quietly as Severus looked at Dumbledore. A deep foreboding silence stood between them as Draco appeared from the stairs below nearly out of breath.

"The time has come." Dumbledore said, the words sounding like a final goodbye.

Draco nodded. "They are coming."

"We must all do what is necessary."

Draco and Severus pulled out their wands aiming at Dumbledore. An apologetic look filled the Headmaster’s face.

This was the plan that Dumbledore had kept from him?

He wanted to tell them all how ridiculous this was.

"I'm sorry that things couldn't have ended differently." Dumbledore's words were directed to all of them.

Footsteps were climbing up the tower steps. He moved carefully to press up against the furthest wall. Severus told him to get the Order but he couldn't leave. His legs didn't want to move

because he knew that this would be the last time he saw Dumbledore alive. He looked at Draco’s shaking hand. Was Severus going to allow him to do this? Draco wasn't capable of doing this.

The footsteps were growing louder.

 

 

Severus stood wand drawn at Albus. The man before him had been so many things in his life. Albus had been a nag butting into his personal affairs. Albus had held ownership of him similar to how The Dark Lord did, used as a pon of both sides. He had also been a blind eye to his bullying and yet Albus had been one of the few people in his life which had treated him more than  worthless garbage. Albus had been someone to give him a chance to atone for his past crimes. This man had even tried to be a stand-in father figure.

He pushed everything he felt for this old coot who called him ‘my boy’ to the recesses of his mind.

It was wrong for this manipulative man to put him up to this task.

There was no choice in this matter.

He would rather die himself then let Draco be the one to cast the killing curse.

The footsteps were coming closer. Time had run out. They had to follow Albus’s plan.

 

 

Draco’s hand continued to shake as the silence was steadily becoming filled with the sounds of Death Eaters approaching.  He looked at Snape but quickly looked away as his godfather raised his wand.

“Avada Kedavra.” Snape practically whispered.

Harsh blinding green light illuminated the room just as the Death Eaters arrived. When the light dimmed Snape’s wand was already tucked away making it appear as though he had been the one to cast the spell.

Dumbledore laid dead on the floor. The twinkle in those eyes gone forever.

Draco barely could keep the lump in his throat down. Dumbledore was dead. He knew this would happen, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it being a reality. Dumbledore always seemed like a man who would’ve outlive Merlin himself. The Headmaster was supposed to remain at Hogwarts like a permanent fixture of the castle.

Dumbledore was dead.

A loud squeal of excitement belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange caused him to look back up from the Headmaster.

“Excellent!” Bellatrix exclaimed jumping up and down.

Draco backed away at the sight of Fenrir Greyback approaching. He didn’t know what was happening as the werewolf crouched down beside Dumbledore's lifeless body.

Was he going to eat him? Draco wouldn’t put it passed the deranged creature.

“Where is his wand?” Fenrir Greyback howled as he searched the ruffles of Dumbledore's robes. “The Dark Lord wants that wand.” Greyback stood to kick the corpse.

“He must’ve hidden it.” Snape spoke so smoothly as if Dumbledore’s death had no effect on him. He seemed so unbothered by it all. Not even watching Greyback kicking Dumbledore sparked any sign of emotion.

He knew it was an act. He had to pretend to not be broken up about this too. This had been the plan. If he didn’t play his part right it could put them all in jeopardy.

“Where?” Fenrir Greyback snapped, drool dripping from his mouth.

He took another step back. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the beast. They should’ve left the werewolf locked up.

“The old man was nearly senile,” Snape sneered. “I don’t know where he would’ve put it.”

“At least he’s dead.” Bellatrix said crouching to poke at the corpse with her wand. “ I didn’t think you would have it in you Draco.”

“At long last he lives up to the Malfoy name.”

Draco’s heart stopped momentarily at his father’s voice. His father moved closer peering down at the Headmaster as if it were nothing more than a distasteful rug that didn’t match the rest of the room’s decor.

“Well done Draco.”

For the first time in his life he didn’t want this praise. Getting credit for something so horrible... he didn’t want it. He had to bury that truth in favor of living this lie. If he didn’t claim the Headmaster’s demise he would risk  losing his life as well. Greyback was already eyeing him up for his next meal.

“Thank you father.”

“Now that this pitiful sack of bones is no more we must secure the castle before The Dark Lord’s arrival.”

“Say no more.” Bellatrix smiled showing off her rotting teeth. “Come along doggy we have students to torture.” She motioned to Greyback who followed.

Now that the Headmaster was gone the whole castle was exposed. Victory cheers of Death Eaters storming the grounds below floated up to them.  

War had come to Hogwarts.

He hoped that Granger and the other Prefects had succeeded in hiding at least the muggle born students.  There was no telling what torture Greyback and his aunt would inflict.

 

 

Harry moved as fast as he could without letting his steps echo across the cobblestone floor. Several Death Eaters were already battling with professors. The smell of smoke wafted through the air. He had to get The Order of the Phoenix. He clutched the cloak’s fabric as he snuck into the nearest professor office. Pinching the floo powder he called out for the Order of the Phoenix's hideout. The floo sputtered. The connection must’ve been severed somehow. Gripping his wand tight he knew he’d have to run to Hogsmeade to reach a working connection. He remembered that there was a secret passageway that led right through HoneyDukes. If he could get there he wouldn’t have to avoid the army of Death Eaters before he got help.

He prayed that he would make it back in time as he ran.

 

 

“Let us not give all the fun to Lestrange and Greyback.” Severus said as he stepped over Albus’s body. “There are a handful of students I would want the pleasure of torturing.”

Without the strong protective barriers Albus had constructed over the school he was free to apparate within the school.

He gave a measured look to the two blond men before he disappeared.  

Leaving Draco with Lucius was not desirable, but he couldn’t remain still. He’d sent off  Parkinson and Greengrass to guide students to safety before he had gone to the Astronomy Tower where Albus had planned  for his death to occur.

Albus’s death couldn’t occupy his mind right now. There was a large probability that not all the students had made it into the Chamber of Secrets before Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts.  He needed to save as many as he could.

“Professor Snape!” cried out a frightened student  as Death Eaters pounced on the small group of students.

“You are mistaken if you think he will help you lot.” One of the Death Eaters chuckled.

The Death Eater wouldn’t take mercy on first year students.  His hands were tied. He’d have assist in rounding up frightened students. He couldn’t give away his true alliance yet.

He brandished his wand aiming at the group, indiscernible to both parties who was his target.

This was necessary for now.  He had cultivated his unsavory reputation so that he could do this.  If he could hold off on the torture of these students they might be able to survive this ordeal.

“You waste your efforts on sniveling first years.” He sneered. “Round them up in the Great Hall. The Dark Lord will be here soon.”

He didn’t look at the young student’s faces filled with betrayal and fear as he led the Death Eaters to the Great Hall.

 

 

Draco shivered as he remained in the Astronomy Tower with only his father and Dumbledore's body. He tried not to look at the man’s lifeless eyes that remained open in a fearful expression.

How much longer was he going to be held here in this room?  

His father seem to radiate annoyance which kept him from saying or doing anything. Plus Greyback was in the castle. The deranged werewolf could kill him and he would be nothing more than a casualty of war.  Would his father look at him in the same way he looked at Dumbledore's body?

“Draco, where is Potter?” His father asked in a way that it sounded as if he were asking the time. ”I would love to present the nuisance upon The Dark Lord’s arrival.”

“I don’t know.”

His father struck him with an icy glare, tapping the end of his cane harshly on the ground. Only through great effort did Draco keep his face neutral.  “Then you should find him.” His father spoke through clenched teeth. “Use that close connection you have to weed him out. He’s probably cowering somewhere in this castle.”

“Yes father.”

He ran off not wanting to look back. The Dark Lord would be here at any moment. Before that happened he had to make sure everyone got into the Chambers. He moved swiftly throughout the school looking for anyone.

Voices were coming from the classroom ahead. Momentarily he stilled. Now wasn't the time to be afraid. He had to restrain as many Death Eaters as he could. Who knew what Harry and Snape was facing at this moment.  
Welding his wand he flung a _Petrificus Totalus_ as he entered the room.   ****  
He managed to petrify two Death Eaters before the small group returned fire.  Reflecting a spell he ducked behind an overturned desk.  
There were only four of them now. By the way they cast spells, neither one uttering the unforgivables, he knew these were young wizards and witches under the masks. He could take them. He'd been trained to fight.  
Taking a breath he readied himself. Rising he shot several stunning spells,each one hitting their target.  
Approaching the now  stunned six he removed their masks.  Some of their faces he recalled seeing within the halls. Two Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. It was shocking to not see members of his own House, the house of dark wizards, under the masks. He didn’t show his surprise.  
"The Dark Lord will not win." He took their wands from their grasp. "Hope that you'll receive a fair trial when this is done." He snapped each wand letting them fall to the floor as he left.  
He ran following the sounds of war. The professors had to be holding their own outside. Back up had to arrive soon.  
"Where are the others?" He heard Bellatrix’s voice echo off the walls.  
He wasn't foolish enough to face her. There would be no mercy shown if he dared.  
Tapping the nearby wall he slipped into the secret passageway Snape had told him about.  
Peering out the other end of the passageway and finding it clear he continued to run.  
Approaching  the courtyard he saw a swarm of Death Eaters dragging students. They were being lined up. Some were only second years.  
"Why didn't they go with the others?" He whispered to himself.  
Suddenly he felt someone cover his mouth while pulling him back. He struggled until the unknown person spoke. ****  
“Why are you here Draco?”  
He knew that voice anywhere. Blaise.

He was released so that they faced each other. Blaise was wearing the Death Eater robes. A mask was in his left hand. It was a sight that he never wanted to see. But here he was wearing those disgusting clothing. Still, Draco couldn’t help be grateful that he was alive. Blaise’s disappearance had filled his head with endless thoughts, most of which plagued him at night. He never knew if Blaise had truly fallen in with The Dark Lord’s ranks or had been killed after outliving his usefulness.

The emotions building up for a while now stuck in his throat as he looked at Blaise. ****  
**  
** Blaise looked at Draco. He missed his boyfriend. Ex Boyfriend. There was relief as well as pain in those silver eyes.  He gripped the mask in his hand unable to know what Draco must’ve thought of him in this moment.

A scream cut through his thoughts.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He whispered peering to see where the scream had come from.  
“I don't have a choice in the matter.” Draco rolled up his sleeve to  reveal the Dark Mark.

Looking at the mark made his blood simmer. It had been part of the agreement that Draco wouldn’t be forced to take it if he slipped the potion to Potter all those months ago. It had been stupid to believe that.

“Bastard.”he muttered under his breath.  “I'm sorry Draco.”  
“Too late for apologies.” Draco snapped covering the mark.  
“I know.” He gazed at the betrayal written in Draco’s face. It still cut him up inside to know he had caused everything between them to go so wrong. “It wasn't supposed to be like this.”  
“Neither of us have time for this.” Draco tried to push past him but he caught his wrist.  
“I don't want you to die out there.”  
“I'm not a coward. I won't hide. I can't sit back anymore...Dumbledore is dead.”  
“I know.”  
“What side are you on?” Draco asked with a heated glare.  
“I never took on the mark because of You-Know-Who's ideals.” He felt like he could actually talk now, the spell holding his tongue must've been wearing off. “I am on the same side as you. You don't have to believe me,”  
“I expect to know everything when this is over.”  
He nodded peering at the group of Death Eaters facing down the wandless students.  
Replacing his mask he moved to join the group with Draco following.

The students looked up at them with tears in their eye except one.  
"Hello Draco." Lovegood said softly but unafraid. Her face was bruised. She must’ve received it from defending the younger students.  
"Silence." A Death Eater snapped. ****  
"Allow me."A second offered said moving forward to press a wand to Lovegood’s head.  
Under the mask he smirked recognizing that it was Greengrass’s voice.

Careful he flashed her a hand signal letting her know it was him under the mask.  
Greengrass returned the signal. Turning, he and Draco worked quickly to disarm the small group while Greengrass threw a shield around the students.  
The surprise had thrown off the Death Eaters enough to render them defenseless.

 

 

Draco snapped their wands just as he did with the others. The group of second years remained unmoving, confused at what took place. Lovegood stood up and hugged him. The bruise on her face made him wince. She was lucky that they didn’t Crucio her until unconscious. So far the Death Eaters they’ve been running across were low ranking new recruits.  
“Why aren't you with the others?” He asked.  
“The passageway we were instructed to take was blocked off.”

“Are there more?” Blaise asked.  
Lovegood nodded. “Neville and some seventh years went to distract the Death Eaters so we could find another way. I’m not sure how many more might be fighting.”  
“And what of Parkinson?” Blaise asked Greengrass.  
“She went to find those students.”  
“Here Lovegood,” Blaise said handing her wand back.  
“I'll stay with Lovegood, you and Malfoy go find them.” Greengrass said.  
“You sure?” He asked.  
“Yes. By the way, it's good to see you two idiots together again.”  Greengrass said slipping on her mask. **  
**

 

Severus stood at the front of the Great Hall watching as even more students were brought in by Death Eaters. Some students were levitated in, unconscious from being tortured with Crucio. It seemed that roughly more than half of the student body had made it to safety. Most who were in attendance in the Great Hall were upperclassmen. Only the small group of First years he had led here stood among them.

He had no idea when The Dark Lord would make an appearance nor where Lestrange and Greyback were off torturing students. Most of all he didn’t know if Harry had made the call to the Order of the Phoenix yet.

“Still haven’t found Potter?” He sneered at one of the lower ranking Death Eaters ushering in more students.

“No one has seen him.” The Death Eater flinched.

“Worthless.” He spat. “Watch over these,” he peered down his nose with practiced disgust at the students huddled together. “Imbeciles. I will find Potter and bring him to The Dark Lord myself.” He glared at each Death Eater as he spoke his next words carefully hovering his power as a second in command over them.“Do not lay a hand on them until my return.”

With a flair of his robes, he exited the Great Hall.

Time was running out. Severus  had to hurry Albus’s last plans for him rested on this. Until Harry came back with members of the Order he had to retrieve what Albus had left behind. If The Dark Lord got his hands on it it could nearly be the end of any upper hand the light might have.

 

 

Harry ran under his invisibility cloak towards Hogwarts. The Order members had already begun joining the Aurors fighting off the Death Eaters that surrounded the school’s entrance allowing him to sneak in. It was his job to check up on the students down in the Chamber of Secrets.  He tried not to think about who was on the battlefield right now. He had to conserve his magic. If he didn’t he might not be able to defeat Voldemort. He ran dodging Death Eaters along the way.

“Harry!” Hermione cried when he entered the space in the chambers where the students huddled in a protective group. The sounds of the battle outside could be heard faintly.

“How is everyone?” He asked hugging her tight.

“Rattled. We are doing best to keep everyone calm. We weren’t sure if You-Know-Who would look for us down here.”

Ron stood to hug  Harry. He embraced his best friend as tight as Hermione. They probably didn’t know that Dumbledore was now dead.

“The Order has just showed up.” He looked at all the fearful faces. They had to make it out of this war.

The three of them hugged tightly again.

“Touching as ever.” Parkinson mocked. He watched as her eyes scanned the frightened students.“There are still more left behind.” She whispered.

He looked over the crowd again. Parkinson was right.

“Where is Draco?”

“Who cares about that traitor?” Parkinson spat.

“He isn’t a traitor. He and Snape are on our side.”

Parkinson made a sour face. “Doesn’t matter. I’m going back up.”Parkinson said gripping her wand.

Footsteps echoed off the walls. Everyone turned with their wands drawn.

“You can put them down.” Greengrass’s voice came from the dark entrance.

“You took long enough.” Parkinson said, running to hug Greengrass.

Several students moved into the chambers. Draco was still not among them.

“Harry.” Luna smiled. They hugged. “It’s completely bonkers upstairs.” she said making it sound like it was a noisy party happening above them instead of a war.

“I’m glad you are okay.”

“Thanks to some friends.” Luna smiled tilting her head towards the two hugging Slytherins.

“Greengrass?” Ron asked.

“Her and Draco. Oh, and Zabini was there too.”

“He’s is back?”

Luna nodded.

Another loud boom shook the castle. Dust fell from the ceiling. Dumbledore said that the Chamber of Secrets would hold up when they had discussed what to do.

The castle shook again. Several first years let out a cry.

He couldn’t let this go on much longer.

“I have to end this.”

“You don’t have to do it alone.” Hermione said.

“We’ve gone through all of this together I’m not turning back either.” Ron said.

“I will help in any way I can.” Luna added.

“Thanks.” He turned to leave.

“We will keep them safe until you get back Potter.” Parkinson said.

“Here. Picked it up on my way.” Greengrass said tossing a set of Death Eater robes and mask at them. Peeling off her own set she added it to the pile.

“Thanks.”

“We may not like you Gryffindors  so much but don’t die out there.” Parkinson said.

“We will leave their safety up to you Slytherins.” Hermione smiled as she and Ron put on their disguise.

 

 

With little difficulty Severus made it to the Shrieking Shack. Albus told him that he’d left the Elder Wand hidden there. Being back here was nearly unbearable,but there was not time to fight with that matter. Finding a loose board in the flooring he ripped it open. Inside Albus’s wand laid wrapped. It was ridiculous to think that Albus had owned such a powerful wand, one of legendary strength. The very same wand Greyback said The Dark Lord wanted. Carefully he picked up the wand.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as someone entered the shack. He clenched his hand around the wand. Turning slightly he faced the already known intruder.

“And what have we found?” The Dark Lord asked slithering closer. Red eyes moved to the Elder wand in his hand. “How wonderful you have personally fetched what I sought after.” The Dark Lord opened his hand gesturing for him to hand it over.

He tightened his grip. This wand couldn’t fall into his hands. Severus wanted to hex himself for leading The Dark Lord straight to it.

Red eyes narrowed into a glare. “Severus my unfaithful second in command.” The Dark Lord hissed. “Lucius informed me of our traitorous ways so many times, yet you were too valuable to discard.” Nagini slipped between his feet. “However,  I no longer have use for you.”

Something was whispered in Parseltongue. Nagini reared her head towards him. Before he could cast a spell she striked. Large fangs digging into his neck. He fell back from the force trying to fight the snake off, dropping the Elder Wand in the process.

“This is a fitting end for you Severus.”  The Dark Lord bent over to pick up the wand.

He could feel the snake poison coursing through his veins numbing him to the second strike.The tearing of his throat gushed blood.

The Dark Lord’s eyes sparked with satisfaction. “A very fitting end. To die alone.”

No he couldn’t die here. Harry needed him. He had promised Harry that he wouldn’t be alone on the battlefield.

The snake slithered away back under her master’s feet. “No one will mourn  the death of a traitor.” Boney fingers wrapped around his neck. The pressure steadied the bleeding momentarily.

Death was nearly whispering his name. Fear of dying had long gone. This was the reality he had led for many years. Dying for the greater good without any fanfare,to fade back into the shadows had been his role for so long.  That was the type of ending he had agreed to back when Dumbledore brought him into the light.

Things were different now. Harry still needed him. He couldn’t leave Harry alone to fight The Dark Lord.

He glared with all his might at those red eyes.

“Still possess some fire Severus? ” He hissed with a grin. “That will fade soon enough. And just like your pitiful mother Harry Potter will die.”

“No.” He gasped through the pain.

The Dark Lord tilted his head. “You think you’ve cured him.” The grip around his neck tightened. “You can not cure him of fate. It is his fate to die by my hands.” With force he was thrown to the ground. He could barely move as blood continued to spill from his neck. “And it is your fate to forever to remain alone. When this is over I’ll be sure to burn down this precious school of yours.” With half-lidded eyes he watched The Dark Lord walk away. Nagini slithered after him.

He couldn’t die here.

Reaching into his robes he pulled out several vials. The Dark Lord was wrong. It wasn’t his fate to die here  and it wasn’t to remain alone. He wasn’t alone anymore.

 

 

Under their disguises, they moved through the castle. Every chance they got Hermione and Ron stunned Death Eaters left and right. He had to save his magic. He had to find Severus. They snuck right into the Great Hall. All the missing students stood in straight lines as a couple of Death Eaters stood at the front watching them.

“This is no fun at all.” Bellatrix Lestrange complained from the Head table. Fenrir Greyback growled in agreement. “I know!” She jumped up onto the table peering at the sea of students. “Ennie. Minnie. You.” she pointed at one of the Seventh years in the second row. “Come here don’t be shy.”

Harry held his breath as they watched the student move to the front.

“Harry,” Hermione whispers into his ear. “You should go. We will take care of them.”

“I can’t do that.” he said knowing how powerful and bonkers Bellatrix Lestrange was.

“Thank you for volunteering.” Bellatrix clapped. “Crucio.”

Along with the rest of the group, he watched as the student dropped to the ground convulsing and screaming in pain. It didn’t take long at all for the student to faint.

“What a weakling.” Bellatrix tuted. “Who is next.” She eyed each row with glee.

“We have to stop her.” Ron whispered.

“You can’t waste your magic.” Hermione reminded just as another student is being called up.

Harry didn’t want to leave them. They were right. If he fought now he wouldn’t have enough to defeat Voldemort. “Fight and survive.”

“We’ll see you when it’s over.”

“See you mate.”

Once again he took off under the protection of his invisibility cloak.

 

 

After coming across their third group of Death Eaters Draco was starting to feel the drain on his body. There was no time to rest.

“Draco?” Blaise asked looking him over. Blaise looked equally as tired. Dried blood smudged on his chin from a spell that had torn his Death Eater mask from his face during their last fight.

“I’m fine.”  They both were, only with little injury so far.  “We have to keep going.”

“Let go of me!” Someone shouted.

“Let me take care of this one.” Blaise said gripping his wand tight before leaving their hiding spot. “Expelliarmus!”

He took one more second to catch his breath before following. As he was about to cast his spell he caught sight of who it was Blaise started fighting.  His father stood right in front of Blaise gripping Ginny Weasley’s long hair with one hand. ****  
“Zabini.” His father hissed not even noticing that he was there. “What do you think you're doing?”  
He had to face his father.  
“He's doing what's right.” He said catching his father’s attention.  
His father’s face twitched. “Draco don't let this disgusting blood traitor cloud your judgment. Do not believe a word this filth says.” his father's eyes were like daggers at Blaise. “ You were born to uphold the glory of The Dark Lord.”  
“I will never uphold his ideals.” He said keeping his wand aimed in the same way Blaise’s was.

“You would go against your own father? Against your own family? If you do this you'll never be my son.”  
His hands shook.  
“Don't you want to be apart of a family Draco? Lay down your wand.” His father released Weasley to offer a hand towards him.  He watched as Weasley ran off. “Come to your father.”  
“No.” he whispered. He could feel his whole body starting to shake. A part of him wanted to take his hand and be forgiven. Hadn’t he already learned his lesson?  
“Draco you don't want to end up unloved do you?”

He didn’t want to end up that way.

“Draco.”Blaise called out softly.

In a split second his father summoned Blaise right beside him.  “I will forgive this moment of weakness.” He watched motionlessly as his father pressed the end of his  wand hard against Blaise’s temple. “I'll remove the temptation to turn your back on this family.”  
“NO.” he bellowed.

“You will learn Draco.” His father didn’t avert his eyes from him as he cast crucio. Blaise dropped to the floor right away.

“NO!” He flung an expelliarmus, but it missed. “You are not my family.” He cast another spell, one right after the other. His father didn’t stop torturing Blaise as he cast spells that was easily sidestepped. “You don't care about me.” He pushed more focus into his spells. “You've never cared.”

His father stopped torturing Blaise, pointing his wand straight at him. “Who could care for a worthless shit like you?” His father asked hitting him with a spell that knocked him to the ground. His father now stood over him no longer hiding his disgust. “You'll always stand to be a disgrace to the Malfoy name with your unnatural relationship I should've poisoned you all.”  
Rage commanded his body to stand. Gripping his wand tight he glared at his father.  
“Crucio.” He pushed every bottled up emotion into the spell. He watched as his father fell and spasmed on the floor. He was going to return everything his father had made Blaise feel.  
“Draco.” Blaise’s horse voice called to him .  
He pushed more magic into the Crucio. Raw screams sprung from his father. Those screams quickly went unheard. His father deserved this pain. After everything he had done this was justice. Justice for using Blaise as a tool. Justice for Harry's damaged magical core. Justice for the years of manipulation he had been put through.

 

Blaise struggled to raise himself from the floor. Everything ached, but he had to stop Draco. Lucius Malfoy deserved  a taste of his own medicine even so at the rate Draco was casting the cruatius curse he might kill him.  
“Draco.” Blaise gripped Draco’s  shoulder. “Stop.”  
Tears were flowing out his eyes. Blaise understood that there was still a want to continue hurting this man. If Draco killed him he would never recover. Lucius Malfoy was better off carrying out his sentence then dead.  
With some difficulty he lowered Draco’s wand.  
“I was a fool to think you could ever love me.”Draco cried as his father laid on the ground. The rasping of Lucius Malfoy’s breathing told him he was still alive.  Taking a hold of the man’s wand he snapped it. The action felt satisfying.  
“Draco it's okay.”  
“I wanted to kill him.”  
“I couldn't let you do that. You'd regret it.” Gently he took Draco into his arms. “The Aurors will send him to Azkaban. When they find out that he sent me to poison Potter he'll never be freed.”  
Draco wept into his shoulder. He held Draco tight. Lucius Malfoy was out cold. It was frightening to see how close Draco had gotten to killing the man. Lucius’s death wouldn't free Draco.  
A loud bang sounded off in the distance reminding him that they were still far from safe.  
“Draco we have to go.”  
He felt Draco nodded against his chest.  
They gave one finally look at Lucius Malfoy.  
“Goodbye father.”

 

 

“HARRY POTTER!” Harry heard Voldemort’s voice projected throughout Hogwarts. “Hogwarts is falling and you have no chance of stopping me.” He picked up speed running towards the owner of this horrible voice. “This war will end in my victory. You are too weak to stop me. Quit hiding and face fate.”

From under the cloak he watched. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the courtyard a small group of Death Eaters near him holding wands to the temple of several captured Aurors. Those red eyes looked over the castle. Smoke is coloring the sky. Shouts of spells come from every direction as Aurors and Order members fought against Death Eaters.

“I have grown tired of waiting.” Voldemort said gripping one of his own Death Eater.

“Please.” The Death Eater cried as their mask was forcibly ripped off. This Death Eater had to be a new recruit.

Harry tighten his fist at the thought of Voldemort using new recruits as a human shield or worse as a provoking method.

“I’M THE ONE YOU WANT!” He yelled as he removed the invisibility cloak.

Red eyes snapped to him. A vile smile spread on Voldemort’s face as he dropped  the young Death Eater. Spells coming from other Death Eaters fighting off Aurors and Order members seemed to pass over him as he moved closer.

“Done running Potter?”

“No more running Tom.”

“Don’t call me by that name.” Voldemort hissed readying his wand. No it was Dumbledore's wand. His heart clenched at the sight.  He could feel worry breaking through his adrenaline. He hadn’t seen Severus along the way here.

Where was Severus?

“Expelliarmus!” His spell falls short of hitting its target.

Voldemort grinned. “Avada-”

Quickly he tossed another spell. He couldn’t die. Too many people were relying on him. So many friends and loved ones were risking their lives. Spell after spell he sent towards Voldemort’s way.

Harry could feel his symptoms coming back again. The pain in his chest was almost debilitating yet he muscled every ounce of energy he had as he avoided Voldemort’s killing curse. It was hard not to think of this as a losing battle. Voldemort had the Elder Wand and he was weak.

A sharp pain brought him to his knees.

“So weak.” Voldemort smirked as he grabbed a handful of his hair. “Look at your hero.” Voldemort addressed the group of Aurors that had been forced to watch their fight. “He could never defeat me.”

He toppled to the floor the second Voldemort released his hair. He tried to reach for his wand.

“Give up.” Voldemort stepped harshly on his wand breaking it in two. “Your magical core will kill you soon enough. You should thank me for putting you out of misery.”

He glared as Voldemort raised his wand.

Before Voldemort could start speaking the killing curse a spell disarmed him. Quickly Harry grabbed the wand pointing it at Voldemort.

“You think you can still stop me?” Voldemort laughed taking out his original wand.

Harry wasn’t so sure. He was exhausted,but he had to end this.

A hand touched his shoulder and he could feel Severus’s magic reaching out to his.

“You will not win.” Voldemort spat. There was fear in those red eyes, he was sure of it.

“We will.” He said firmly taking hold of Severus’s hand.

All of Severus’s magic was passing through their touch seeping into the final spell. A bright burst of red spouted out of the Elder wand clashing against Voldemort’s spell. Voldemort’s magic was strong. He felt even more of Severus’s magic funneling through their connection.

“We will win.” He declared pushing more of their magic through the wand. “We will win every time.” He took another step forward. Voldemort was struggling under their combined power.  “Love will always be your downfall.”

Everything turned white. All sound faded for a moment.

He blinked again and again until the world returned to normal. His whole body ached. Sounds came back, blaring in his ears. There were sounds of the Aurors capturing Death Eaters. He took a few more moments to get his senses back in order.

Lying in front of him was Voldemort dead.

“We did it Sev! Our magic reflected his killing curse.” He said squeezing Severus’s hand that was still in his. “Sev?” He asked when he didn’t feel a reaction.

Severus laid right next to him. His breathing ragged.

 

 

“Sev?”

He could hear Harry calling him. His vision was blurring. Everything was shadows and colors.

“Harry?” His voice was so raspy. It ached to breathe and speak. There hadn’t been much time to do a proper job of healing the snake bite.

“I’m here Sev. We did it.”

He tried to smile at the blur that was Harry, but he was losing all feeling. They had done it. The Dark Lord was no more. Harry was safe. Albus had made sure that he could never return again. Harry was safe. He had done what he had promised. He had been by Harry’s side at the end. Harry hadn’t been alone.

“I need to get you help.”

Something wet trickled down his neck. His wound must’ve reopened.

“Harry.” He called out reaching for him.

The blurring ceased for one moment so he could look at Harry’s face one last time.

“I love you.” These were the words of  a dying man spoken to the ever fading image of the man he loved. Severus couldn’t say any more. He wanted to but the blood dripping down from his neck and the exhaustion was making it difficult to do so. The potions he had on hand was just enough to get him to Harry in time.

“You would say it now.” He could feel Harry’s tears fall against his face. “Stubborn idiot.”

With the last of his strength he brought his hand to wipe away those tears.

 

 

Through his tears he caught a smile on Severus’s face. It was a smile filled with unexpressed love. Tears streamed down his face as Severus’s eyes closed.

“Severus?”  Panicked he tried to press his hands against Sev’s neck to stop the bleeding.

He didn’t know healing spells. “SEV.” He looked around for anyone to help. The Aurors still had their hands busy with Death Eaters.  “Sev. You can’t die on me.”

The time turner. They still had one, he could use it to go back and save Sev. **_Time doesn’t work like that you can’t expect to go back and fix things_ ** Severus’s voice whispered in his mind.

“No I'm not giving up on you.” he bawled. Clenching a fist full of Sev’s robes he sobbed, until his throat felt dry and his voice unbearably rough. He pulled aside long strands of dark hair.

“I love you. Please...I love you. Please come back to me.” He held Severus letting the tears continue to fall against his face. He almost looked peaceful.

He barely registered the movements around him as Aurors shackled Death Eaters. Someone was kneeling beside them, their words bare audible over his sobbing.

“Give him to me.” Remus’s voice finally reached his ears. He had to save him. With a spell Remus did his best to suture the gash. “We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey.”

He nodded. Slowly he parted from Severus. His hands were covered with his blood,but that didn’t matter. Not even the horrible pains of standing mattered. He looked at Remus as he levitated Severus, he was covered with wounds a large hole in his pants showed off a nasty bite.

Harry wondered if Remus bit Severus if he would survive. He didn’t want to believe for a second that the man he loved couldn’t be saved. Severus had to live. He just had to.

 

 

The Dark Lord had been killed. Around them Draco saw Aurors petrifying Death Eaters and hauling them off. He didn’t know who made it and who perished in the war.

Gripping Blaise’s hand they walked along the hallway. They supported each other, unable to break apart with the risk of collapsing.

“STOP!” Ordered an Auror, his wand pointed at them. “Show me your forearms.”

Draco looked at Blaise. This would be where they got dragged off with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Together they pinched the fabric near their wrists.

“You can let these two go. They are on our side.” McGonagall said.

“But..”

“It has been a long fight.” She cut off the Auror. “Help the others detain Voldemort's true followers.”

The Auror’s eyes grew wide at her mention of The Dark Lord’s name, Draco supposed no one needed to fear the name anymore.

“Yes professor.”

“Thank you.” he whispered as the Auror scurried away. He knew that sooner or later he would be called to stand trial. For now both he and Blaise had freedom.

“Draco,” McGonagall’s voice was soft like she was trying to ease bad news onto him. “Follow me.”

They followed McGonagall to The Great Hall.

Bodies laid side by side regardless if they were Death Eaters or not. Other survivors were looking over the bodies as well. One of the first he recognized was Bellatrix Lestrange. He didn’t feel anything towards the woman, not hate or sadness. She had been driven mad for far too long to have built any sense of kinship with. He gripped Blaise’s hand tight as they moved through the room. The sounds of weeping jabbed his ears as they passed the bodies of some first years.

He looked away from them only to see Harry standing motionless in the sea of bodies. Blood clung to Harry’s torso and hands, it mustn't have been his own.

Breaking from Blaise he ran towards Harry. Harry was alive.

“Harry.”

Dull eyes turned to him. Streaks of dried tears ran from under those warped ugly glasses. There were several scrapes and bruises over him. It was clear that Harry had seen better days,but he was alive. Harry had survived The Dark Lord. He enveloped him in a tight embrace,but for the first time since he knew him Harry didn’t return the embrace.

“Draco,” Harry’s voice sounded so raw.

He pulled back from his one-sided hug and looked to where Harry had been staring. When he did he wished he hadn’t. Snape was laying there, there among the other bodies.

“No.” He couldn’t believe it. “No.” He fell to his knees, his heart lurching at the sight. “Snape.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Fuck that!” he screeched. “You idiot.” He touched the wet patch on Snape’s collar, it was cold blood. “Fuck you.” He gripped the bloody collar tight in his fist. “You were supposed to live.”

“He...”Harry’s voice cracked. “He died saving me, saving all of us.”

“You can’t leave us.” He shook Snape hoping the jarring would cause him to wake up. This had to be some sick joke. “Fuck you. You can’t fucking die.” Tears splashed onto the floor beside him.

“He...” Harry's voice sounded so weak and empty. He turned to look at Harry's paling face.

Harry collapsed with a hard thud. Panicked he moved towards him. “Don’t you die on me too.” he cried placing Harry’s head on his lap. “Please.” He tilted Harry's face. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Harry’s potion. He wasn't sure if it was enough,but he wasn’t going to sit around while Harry fought for his life. “You can’t die on me.” He poured the vial into Harry’s mouth forcing it to go down.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Man, I feel like I've been working on this chapter for years.   
> I'm am so sad that there's only two more chapters to get through.   
> I hope that you've enjoyed this fic so far.  
> To all who read, comment, and leave kudos, you're awesome!  
> Fingers crossed that I can get the next chapter out soon.


	25. Spinners End

Spinner's End was a place Harry had only seen once through Severus’s memory. Those memories had only showed parts of the house’s interior. Looking at it with his own eyes was a vast different experience. The house looked as if it was barely standing together. All colors seemed muted as if he were looking at an old photograph instead of an actual building. Several of the dimmed windows held thin cracks. He hoped that the appearance was a glamour,but it didn’t change at all no matter how long he looked at it. It was practically abandoned.

Arriving at the home made his heart sink for several reasons, most which he couldn’t form into words. He looked away from the house to Draco standing beside him  He was glad that Draco was with him. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to step a foot closer to the house without Draco here. This was the first time either of them had been here.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Draco whispered clenching his forearm where Harry knew a faded Dark Mark laid.

They needed each other. Ever since the war they had been there for one another. He had been right besides Draco during the Ministry hearing that sentenced Draco’s  parents to Azkaban. Draco said he didn’t care what happened to them,but he knew there was still longing in Draco’s heart.

Draco’s parents trial wasn't the last time he had gone before the Ministry. He’d also fought tooth and nail to clear Draco, Blaise and, Severus’s names during the lengthy months of trials against anyone who had bared the Dark Mark. It had been one of the most difficult things that he had done as most members of the Ministry were keen to toss all association of Voldy into Azkaban and forget that the war had happened at all.  All they wanted was to hold him up as an idol and let the ramifications of war be swept under the rug. He'd refused to let that happen.

They had been victorious to clear their names with minimal cost. Aurors had seized Malfoy Manor some time after the war so when all the trials for the Malfoy family came to an end the Ministry had officially claimed ownership of the manor. That was something he knew for a fact that Draco didn’t care about. Draco told him that place was never his home; he felt the same when he wasn’t forced to return to the Dursleys. They were technically homeless together during the early months after the war despite Remus allowing them to stay at Grimmauld Place while he still recovered. Neither he or Draco wanted to be in that place without Remus.

Instead a lot of time was spent in the hospital watching over those who had been injured in the war. He tried every moment he could not to remember about the war. He didn’t want to remember about who survived and who didn’t. He went about things one day at a time to minimize the grief. He kept himself busy as possible.

After Remus’s release from the hospital and the victories against the Ministry trials He and Draco had taken up the offer to stay at Grimmauld place at least until he was old enough to fully access the Potter and Black accounts. All the dizzying events of those months, keeping him from thinking about grief, ended when an owl came for Draco calling for attendance to Severus’s will reading.

The reading had been short and impersonal. No one besides him, Draco, and the goblin in-charge of Severus’s vaults were present. No condolences were given as the goblin read from the will. It took so much for him not to cry. Neither he or Draco had attended a funeral for Severus, he suspected that there hadn’t been any. He wasn’t brave enough to ask if or where Severus might’ve been buried, if he had been at all.

Severus had left everything to Draco including the house they were standing in front of. Remus had encouraged them to go to the house together.

 

 

Draco couldn’t look at this place. His godfather’s home sat in a muggle area which had made the journey here more drawn out then it needed to be. The exterior of the house looked worn down and dark as if it had absorbed the pain that had taken place inside. Harry had shared some of Severus’s memories with him when he’d asked. They had proven what he had assumed about his godfather’s life.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered.

He felt so guilty for not being there to say his goodbyes. Guilt ate at him for swearing at his godfather lying in the Great Hall before using ever ounce left in himself to prevent Harry from dying too. No matter how many times he’d feared Snape was going to die he’d hoped and expected with Harry’s help he would survive the final battle.

That hadn’t happened. Snape was gone.

When he closed his eyes  he could still see his lifeless body lined up among the rest who lost their lives. The cost of the war was too great. Harry knew that too. They never spoke about it willingly. Rarely did he let himself cry. He was more angry than sad about Snape no longer being there. It felt like he was cheated of something. He was cheated of a truly caring parental figure. Harry was cheated out of someone to love. The war had cheated Snape out of a happy life that he deserved after all the sacrifices he had made.

“We can do this.” Harry said taking a hold of  his hand.

Without Harry he was sure to have wound up in a mental facility or Azkaban. The Ministry had been tough on all who bared the Dark Mark. Every follower of The Dark Lord gathered up in cramp holding cells until sent to face judgement. Before his parents were sent away he was interrogated for days. Some days they used truth serum on him. Other days they used good old fashioned borderline torture. The Ministry wanted to know everything and he had given information willingly, but they never believed it was all he knew. All because he was a Malfoy he couldn’t be trusted.

At the time it wasn’t just the interrogations that weighed him down it was the anger at losing Snape, the hopelessness of being cleared of crimes he didn’t commit, and the the fear of not knowing if Blaise had been going through the same things.

The actual trials had been less torturous. The one thing he remembered clearly was the way Harry looked completely broken down despite the formal attire and the proper speech used. Harry had  looked like he was barely keeping himself from crying every single second. That look had haunted him for a while.

Harry had done everything to clear his name, even offering up memories to the Ministry. And once he was free Harry did the same for Blaise and Snape.

They rarely spoke about that time. He didn’t like reliving it whenever he came close to telling Harry about his days under the Ministry’s thumb. It all hurt too much. He wouldn’t burden Harry with his own pain.

“We can do this.” Harry’s voice brought him back to now.

He nodded to Harry as they took the first step together. Slowly he  unlocked the door with the key he had received along with the deed to this house.

The interior looked even more worn than it’s exterior. Dust clung to every corner. It was clear Snape never had a house elf.  It felt wrong to be in this foreign place. He wondered why Snape would live among the muggles away from more wizard populated areas. Why remain at this place?

They didn’t say a word as  they wandered through the deserted house. One of the first things  he noticed was the discolored patches on the walls were at one point in time portraits had sat. Draco didn't know if he could make this house his home. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. The Ministry held his inheritance, all of it. He supposed it was a means to make an example of him or petty revenge from the higher ups. Regardless they could have the manor he’d lived in and the dirty money of his family vaults for all he cared. Not having anything to fall back on would be difficult but it was a better alternative than rotting away in Azkaban with his mother and father like one big ‘happy’ family.

The sparse living room almost mirrored how Snape had his personal chambers at Hogwarts; a large couch and a singular chair by the fireplace. The furniture was the only thing that felt like his godfather, everything else seemed to have been kept the same since the constriction of the house. Cracks littered the floors and paint peeled at the corners of the walls. All of this could’ve been fixed with magic,but Snape  must’ve left things this way for a reason.

He moved to the dreadful small kitchen,far smaller than the one at Grimmauld place, where he’d been staying for nearly two weeks now. The kitchen composed of a stove, refrigerator and an old sink with little counter space. Draco wondered if he could live like Snape had without a house elf to care and cook for him.

He opened the refrigerator knowing that he lacked the skills to keep himself fed without assistance. The fridge was completely bare, Snape probably went to buy food when  he returned for the summer. Not wanting to think about how this would be the first time Snape hadn’t returned for the summer, he closed the fridge leaving the kitchen to see where Harry had gone.

 

 

Harry stood in front of one of the bedroom doors of the second floor. He was afraid to enter it. He hadn't even been permitted into Sev’s bedroom back at Hogwarts. It felt like he was about to invade Severus’s privacy despite the lack of knowledge which room had belonged to whom. The blurred versions of Sev’s memories in his head played in the background,barely enough to guide his decision. Tentatively he touched the doorknob.  It felt wrong to enter like this. This wasn’t how he wanted to see Severus’s home. He wanted Severus to lead him, maybe tell a story or two about his mother and then show him the bedroom with the offer to lay curled up against each other. Harry knew it wasn’t a possibility any more. He pushed those thoughts aside willing himself to focus on facing this door.

Clenching his eyes closed he pushed the door open. The door sounded with a loud creak. He peaked unsure what he would see. The room was nearly pitch black due to the curtains pulled tightly shut as to not let a single ray of light in.  As the light flickered on he felt Draco appear beside him. When Draco took a step inside it was as if he now had permission to do the same.

The room was neither large or small. Every space seemed space seemed to be used to its full potential from the way the four post bed pushed to the furthest wall to the way the bookshelves wrapped around a full wall and a half. Draco was tracing his fingers against the dust free spines of the books. He almost chuckled at how much care Severus had taken to place spells on the books to keep them in good condition. Plucking a book from the wall he could feel the familiar buzz of Severus’s magic. A strong urge to gather every book seized him.

If he did so would it be enough to feel more of Severus’s magic? If he closed his eyes would it be as if the man were here?

Shaking his head of the ridiculous thought he replaced the book. He moved on to the bed sliding his hand across the cream color covers, silk. He watched Draco tug open the wardrobe, it was practically empty aside from two button up shirts handing in the corner. Harry didn’t know what to expect. There was barely anything that gave the impression was Severus lived here, maybe Severus had intentionally rid  traces of himself from the house.

Loud knocking from down stairs startled them.

“I will take care of it” Draco said closing the wardrobe.

“Remember we are in a muggle area.”

“Unlike you I'm not careless with my magic.” Draco teased as he slipped out of the room.

 

 

Draco descended the stairs. There was a  blurred image of a man standing behind the front door small glass window. He felt for his wand tucked in his back pocket for reassurance.

The man knocked again hard. Taking a calming breath he opened the door.

Right away he knew this man was a muggle. No sense of magic whatsoever, that eased him slightly.  The man wore a dark polo shirt and shorts, a large car parked in front of the house.

"Mr," the man looked closely at a paper he was holding. "Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Sign this." The paper was turned towards him a muggle pen handed to him.

It wasn't a magical contract that he had to seal with blood. The heading of the form said delivery.

Slightly confused he signed  his name.

"If you could just keep the door open it’ll make this quicker."

He nodded watching the man take back the clipboard and tossing it back into the front

seat of his car before moving to the back. It made him nervous. He didn't have the most extensive experiences with muggles. The man wheeled out some contraption with several boxes stacked upon it.

Pushing the door further back the man moved past quickly setting down the cargo.

"Is that it?"

"There is more." The man sighed moving back outside.

After two more trips the man bid him farewell.

"What was that?" Harry asked from the stairs.

"Muggle delivery." He pointed to the large stacks of boxes that took over the living room. "Do they always deliver this much? I don't know if I could handle watching the same muggle  struggle with this many boxes whenever the post gets in."

"You don't have to worry about that. Rarely do they deliver this much as once."

Draco moved to inspect the boxes. They lacked all traces of where they came from or who

sent it.

"There's a letter on this one." Harry said plucking the small envelope from the top of one stacked box and handing it to him.

 _“To whom it may concern,”_ he began to read, grimacing at the start of it. “ _these items have been put into your care. Do with them as you desire.”_ He set the stupid letter on fire. "Not helpful in the least."

"Well," Harry grunted picking up one of the boxes. "We should get to opening them." The box met the ground with a hard thud.

"Not too careful are you."

"Hey they are heavy." Harry grumbled.

"One of us is old enough to use magic outside of school." He pointed out revealing his wand.

“I will be old enough in a few days.” Harry shot back. “Besides what if whatever's inside can't be touched by magic?"

"It would explain why it was sent by muggle means." Draco took a box ,which was rather heavy, and set it down gentler than Harry had.

He knelt down besides harry to pull the seal of the box. Flipping the tabs open revealed that both of their boxes to contained books.

 

 

"Someone must really like summer reading" Harry chuckled as Draco held up two books.

"As if there weren't enough in the house." Draco groaned.

He pulled out one of the books. Like with the books upstairs he stroke the spine of the book. It still held traces of Severus’s magic, somehow it felt stronger than the ones in Severus’s bedroom.

"Harry, I don't think all these," Draco motioned to all the boxes "are random books."

"What do you mean?" he asked placing the book on the ground.

"This," Draco opened the book to a page that a small ribbon  was tucked into its crevice, serving as a book marker. Draco turned the book in his hand towards him. It was a beginners text to brewing. He shrugged not understanding its significance.

"This is the place I left off reading this book to Darion before... I think these are his things from Hogwarts."

He stood to pick at the tape of a second box in one of the stacks. There were more books inside. The top one  held a familiar book title. It took a little while to realize he'd attempted to read it the day after Newt and Mr. Graves left Hogwarts .

"I think you're right" He paused for a moment wondering what else these boxes held.

"Do you want to open them all?" Draco asked, his voice sounding tight.

"Do you? Technically they belong to you now."

"These things are as much yours as they are mine."

Silence hovered between them, each unsure of what to say now that they had some idea of what these boxes possibly contained.

Was he ready to do this? Would they ever be?

“Maybe after we eat?"

He needed a  short delay before he started to cry.  He hadn’t cried since...

"There's no food in the house."

"Then we'll eat out my treat" he said quickly closing the box. "I’m sure there’s somewhere around  here to eat. Maybe we can find a market or something. Later I can teach you to cook simple things. I’m better at it then brewing potions."

Harry knew he was talking fast,only barely keeping his words strung in a train of thought. He needed to leave this house for a moment. All these boxes were starting to get to him.

"Lets go." Draco said opening the front door.

"Don't forget to lock up. Use the key."Harry reminded as they stepped out.

"I know who keys work."

He shut his mouth tight as they walked. Not once did he look back at the house. His mind prodded him with questions of what Draco would do when they went back.

Would they eventually change every aspect of the house to rid it of the hurt and sadness it invoked?

 

 

Draco remained silent as they walked down unfamiliar road. Leaving Snape's house was a decent idea, but they would have to go back sometime. At least he would. He owned it now. That thought had been eating  at him since he'd received the news. Whatever Snape had given him could never be his own. Even if he were to tear down the whole house and rebuilt it still wouldn't feel right.

He turned his focus into the buildings around them muggle houses some  too close to one another. Some windows stood open allowing passersby a glimpse  of life inside. Trees popped from the cemented ground every few feet between. It might’ve been cozy if it weren't for the realities buzzing in the back of his mind.

He took a breath and tried to enjoy the fresh air.

Today had been his first to be outside for a long time. The past months had been confined to several different walls. After the war it had been the walls  of a holding cell until his trial to prove innocence. The following were walls of a hospital. And for the past two weeks it was the walls of Grimmauld Place, the once home of Sirius Black.

"Is this place acceptable?" he asked stopping at a store window that advertised muggle food he didn't know the names of.  

Harry faulted his steps, only now coming out of his thoughts. He wouldn't ask what those thoughts were.

"Sure." Harry tried to flash him a smile but they both knew it was forced.

He couldn't help wonder if Snape had come to this restaurant before. More than anyone his godfather was a private person. Did he interact with any of the muggles that lived besides him? There was so much he didn’t know about the man.

He missed Snape.

As they walked in an elderly woman dressed in a blue dress, an apron, and thick glasses that rivaled Harry’s own, welcomed them in and ushered him them into a small table towards the end of the room.

"I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks Margaret." Harry said earning a smile from the elderly lady.

"How did you know her name? Do all muggles know each other?" he asked in a whisper once she left.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Do you know the name of every wizard and witch?"

"I wasn’t allowed to associate with muggles." He huffed keeping his eyes on the menu.

One of the primary lessons he received from his father was that muggles were beneath them. Most people were lower than their pure blood line according to his father.

He bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stop thinking about his father.

 

 

Harry watched the frustration on Draco’s face. He hadn't meant to put him in a mood. If Draco retreated inward he wouldn’t know how to get through returning to the house.

"She had a name tag on." He muttered.

"I see." Draco said keeping his eyes on the menu.

He sighed softly. Draco didn't have a chance to interact with ordinary people. He hadn't grown up knowing a life  that didn't operate without magic. It was as easy for him to forget that as it was for Draco to forget that he hadn’t grown up with solely magic. Draco must've been as  lost here as he was when he'd first gone to Diagon Alley.

"Here are your waters." Margaret said placing down two transparent blue plastic cups filled with ice water. "So what can I get you?"

He watched as Draco ordered without looking at Margaret before ordering his own dish. She left leaving silence between them.

"You know you can look at her."

Draco’s eyes met his with a questioning look.

"Did I do something wrong?" It was a sincere question.

"You could be nicer."

"It’s not like I set the edge of her skirt on fire."

He ran his hand through his hair."It's just." He didn’t want to start fighting over something so avoidable. "The Dursleys took me to a restaurant once.” He  started fidgeting with his fork. "They didn’t want to bring me, I’m not sure what made them. I enjoyed it for all of a few seconds until our waitress came to our table. They didn't look at her once or thank her. It was the first time I saw them act out rightly rude to someone besides me.” He picked at his napkin. He didn’t like talking about the Dursleys. “I noticed that they weren’t the only ones who did that. Most people didn’t acknowledge that the servers were people.” He  tore more holes into the flimsy paper napkin. “I got locked up for a week thanking her by name before we left.” He still could remember how the waitress had lit up from his gratitude. “You shouldn’t treat people as if they aren’t living feeling beings.”

He bit his lip. He rarely talked about his time at the Dursleys, perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to share.

“Sorry.” Draco whispered. “I was raised to give no recognition to what my father deemed as below us. It’s hard to erase years of that teaching, especially when I’m in an unknown place. I don’t even realize I’m falling back on his teachings.”

“You’ve come a long way since the first time we met.”

“Next time she comes by I’ll thank her properly.”

He smiled.

 

 

When they  finished eating Draco suggested they take another walk around. Neither of them were excited to go back and face Snape’s house. He listened as Harry drone on about how Granger and Weasley were practically a married couple now. The two were spending much time together since the end of the war, to the point that rumors of a wedding date would come soon according to  the Weasley clan. Apparently Molly Weasley was more than ready to throw some sort of celebration. There already had been a few celebrations at the end of the war but they had been rather bleak or just a show for the higher members of the Ministry to pat themselves on the back despite the little assistance they had provided. The only celebration he had been a part of was when Remus Lupin was released from the hospital, which had consisted of only himself, Harry, Lupin, and a small cake that had been  delivered by the Weasley twins upon their return to Grimmauld Place.

“Let's hope the twins don’t help with the wedding cake.” He snorted.

“I don’t think Hermione would like it very much if her wedding cake turned her teeth blue like the last cake we got.” Harry chuckled.

Harry’s face tipped upwards, scanning the sky for something. He didn’t know what his friend  was looking for.

“We should go back shouldn’t we?” Draco asked after another moment of them looking into the sky. Gray clouds were rolling in.

“So how’s Blaise?” Harry asked as he turned around.

He had to really think about Harry’s question. It had been a while since he spoken to Blaise. After Blaise’s trial they both needed time to process everything. The first few days after  their release from the Ministry’s grip they had talked at length exchanging the terror inflicted during interrogations and trails. But that topic had quickly become the only thing he could really discuss. A part of him was still trapped in that interrogation room.  His mind would create situations in which he had been sent to Azkaban. Some days it felt like those imaginative scenarios were his reality.

Ms. Zabini suggested that they individually should talk to someone but he'd refused. The only one he could trust with the events of the war and afterwards was Blaise and Harry. And yet he hadn’t talked much about those events to either of them aside from those first few days,which was mostly due to the fragile state he was in. After recovering he guarded the memories of having truths ripped from him.

“He seems to be doing well.” He shrugged, recalling the last conversation with Blase said that he was receiving help.

“I’m glad he had gotten over his jealous streak.” Harry mused trying to keep their conversation light.

He would humor Harry. “So am I. If not I would be accused of cheating.”

“Well, we did have a meal alone together in public.” Harry smirked.

“And an after meal stroll.” he teased.

Harry took his hand.

“This is a decent place for dates. No wizarding press to bother you.”

He nodded in agreement.

“Have you told Blaise of the house?” Harry asked as they got closer to Snape’s house.

“No.”

“You should write to him.” Harry whispered as they made it to the front door.

He understood the unspoken words. Harry was encouraging him to be with Blaise before it was too late.

“I will.” He promised as he unlocked the door.

It was still jarring to walk in. In the dimming light the house looked even colder and isolated. A heavy downpour hit as they tug the door closed. The loud splashes of rain filled the room. He followed Harry back to where the boxes had been stacked. He began to take out several books and placed them on the space available on the lengthy book shelves as Harry ripped  open another box.

 

 

As he took another box he thought about Remus. Remus had probably done this when Sirius died, digging through old boxes filled with memories. How could he get through this? How had Remus? He didn’t feel brave enough to face all of this.

Draco looked as though he was having a hard time with this too.

Maybe they could push it off for a bit more.

“They are not all books. “ he said carefully pulling out potion vials form the box he had just opened.

“What potions are those?” Draco asked as he tugged open his own box.

Harry looked it over in his hand  for a moment. An elegantly scribbled _H.P._ was on the label. “They’re mine.”

“Have you been taking your potions?”

“No.” It had been a while since he had.

“Why not?” Draco asked casually looking into another box.

“Because,” Draco seemed that he was occupied with what was in the box so he could tell the truth. “I don’t want to.”he whispered.

Draco’s eyes shot up from the open box. Heat settled behind those silver eyes,which he wasn’t sure the cause of.

“Don’t you need them?” Draco sounded hurt and angry.

“I can survive without them.” He shrugged.

Draco quickly drew his wand tossing a spell that knocked him to the ground.

“What are you doing?” He asked, shaken from the sudden attack.

“Prove to me that you don’t need them. Prove that you’re not letting yourself suffer.” Draco spoke through gritted teeth as he readied for another spell.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.” He snapped getting up just in time to deflect Draco’s spell. Something was wrong, Draco wouldn’t act this way for no reason.

“You think not taking them makes you stronger or some shite like that?” Draco spat flinging another spell.

He was already feeling tired from the anger in Draco’s spells. Each one felt like they would melt his wand.

“You think that just because Voldemort is gone that you’re done?”

“No.” All he could do was defend against Draco’s spells, barely.

He hadn’t taken good care of himself at all these past months. He’d ate when people were around to remind him and he tried to sleep, but when the physical pain returned he let it consume him. During the time Draco had been locked up by the Ministry the pain had been the only thing that he could feel outside of the numbing hopelessness. Stupidly he would think that the pain would bring him closer to Severus,that somehow he would show up just to ease it away.

Draco turned back to the boxes. “Fine.” Draco snarled. “You don’t need these then maybe we should just set it on fire.”

“Don’t,” he managed to choke out before it felt like the wind got knocked out of him. The symptoms were painful almost to what they were when he first found out  about his damaged magical core.

 

 

Anger still sizzled all over Draco as he  took one of the vials and placed it in front of Harry. Harry shook his head not willing to even attempt to take the potion.

“Why won’t you take it?” He tried not to scream. Harry was in so much pain and all he could do was to try force the potion onto him like after the defeat of Voldemort.

“Take it!” he screeched remembering how the Great Hall had looked that day, bodies laid out around him.

He could see Snape’s body in front of him as he’d poured the potion into Harry’s mouth. Remembered begging Merlin or anyone who could help as he tried to push his magic to heal Harry as he laid on his lap. Praying that his efforts would somehow keep Harry from leaving him too. He remembered someone snatching him away from Harry before fainting from exhaustion. Remembered waking up to a cramped cell instead of a hospital bed besides his friend. The state of anxiety he had been in not knowing if Harry had made it through the final battle drove him insane for the first few days of his entrapment. That anxiety joined in with the deep sorrow knowing that Snape wasn’t with him any more and that possibly no one would care if he were to rot away in Azkaban. It was a stark reminder how little either of their lives meant to the Ministry.

Draco bit his cheek hard forcing himself out of the memories.

“Take your potion.” he barked at a pale looking Harry before stomping up the steps and shutting the bedroom door with a harsh slam.

 

 

Harry jumped at the loud slam echoing through the house. Deep silence followed as he remained hunched over in pain. Glancing at the potion he thought about reaching for it but he didn’t.

He told himself that he didn’t need it.

The pain was fading enough for him to get up. He lifted up to his knees slowly. The silence in the house filled him with loneliness. He  felt almost cold.

He didn’t understand the sudden anger Draco had whirled at him. It was his choice if he wanted to take his potion or not. He wouldn’t die if he didn’t take them, only suffer.

He sighed as he stood up on his shaky legs. It wasn’t the first time he had to do this on his own and it wouldn’t be the last. Still, it hurt to be left alone in pain.

Not wanting to face Draco at this moment he moved over to the box Draco was looking through.

His breath caught in his chest at the glimpse of dark fabric. Carefully he pulled it out of the box. The long dark robes cascaded over the edge of the box landing on his knees. He traced the edge of the top buttons of the collar. It even still smelt like Severus. He thought of how many times he’d seen Severus in these teaching robes. Gripping the robes tight he brought it to his chest fighting back tears.

 

 

Draco let his anger filled tears seep into the pillow beneath him as he screamed into them. He felt awful for attacking Harry and leaving him alone while at the same time he still wanted to snap at the idiot for not taking care of himself.

Angrily he punched the pillow.

“Draco?”Harry’s voice whispered from the front door.

Pushing his face into the pillow he listened for the door creaking open. He wasn’t ready to look at Harry. He was so angry,so worried that Harry was suffering. He felt powerless to do anything.

“Draco?” It sounded like Harry was about to cry.

The edge of  bed creaked slightly as Harry sat on the edge.

“Shut up.” he whispered.

“Draco.” Harry’s voice croaked.

Lifting his face from the pillow he was prepared to scream at Harry to leave him alone,but the second he looked at Harry his voice caught in his throat. Harry sat at the edge of the bed holding Snape’s teaching robes against his chest. He reached out for the fabric like he wanted to the moment he saw it laying in the box.

Harry’s eyes widened in fear as he pulled the robes from him. He would never set these on fire.

“They belong here.” he whispered gently carrying the robes to the wardrobe. He hung the clothing up, smoothing out the wrinkles the way he guessed Snape did.  The sight of it hurt,but it belonged here. All Snape’s things belonged to their typical place. And yet Draco knew that just because he put things in their place wouldn’t mean it would be enough to bring back Snape.

“You need to keep taking your potion Harry” he whispered keeping his eyes on the robes. “ You know Snape wouldn't want you to stop getting better. He wouldn’t want you to suffer.”

“Because of me he-”

“It’s not your fault.”

He heard sniffing, but when he turned to face Harry no tears fell from Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t know how much I have left.” Harry sounded so small and far away.

Draco knew that Harry's supplies of his potion had to be running out. Most of the reserves Snape had made must’ve been used up while Harry was in hospital. Or maybe they had been confiscated aside from the two Harry had found in the box downstairs. Regardless Harry needed his potion to help heal.

 “I’ll take care of it.” He said with confidence.  In brewing he was better than his classmates,but no one ever could come near the level Snape was. Snape was always more brilliant than others gave him credit for. Because he knew his godfather well enough he knew in one of those many boxes downstairs there would be that old notebook with the instructions to brew Harry’s potion. With luck he would able to make sense of his godfather’s instructions.

Harry rushed to hug him. He gripped his friend tight fighting back the wave of tears that threatened to fall. He needed to stay strong for himself and Harry.  “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“You should rest.”

Harry shook his head.  “I don't think I could rest here.”

“You don't have to stay. Go back to Grimmauld Place”

“What about you?”

“I can handle being on my own for a little while.”he tired to believe in his own words. “I’ll be brewing for most of the night anyways.”

“Promise me that you will call if you need me.”

“Promise me that you will take your potion if you need to and rest when you get back.”

“Okay.”

“Here.” He handed over the portkey,the same one that Snape had given him all that time ago.

After their goodbyes Draco returned to the living room.

In the same box as the potions Draco found the notebook he recalled seeing Snape fuss over. Flipping through it he tried to make sense of all the scribbled handwriting that although tidy, tucked to the very edges of the pages. Carefully he moved out everything from the box into the aside potions lab in the house. He was especially careful of the petals of the plant which was the most important  piece of the potion.

He stood over the work bench covered in the ingredients based on Snape’s last rendition.

He looked at the old notebook checking over everything that was laid out.

Reaching into his pocket he brought out one more thing that would help with this task. It was a photo of his godfather, one of the few that still remained. The photo wasn’t anything like the enchanted portraits of Hogwarts. The image couldn't talk to him. All it did was scowl at whoever had snapped the photo. Even so it was enough.

Taking a deep breath he readied for a long night of brewing.

“Please  help me get this right.” he spoke softly to the scowling image as he began.

 

“Harry?” Remus’s voice asked as when he reappeared at Grimmauld Place.

He felt sick from traveling. He also felt guilty for running away, what happened to all his Gryffindor bravery.  “Yes.”

Remus emerged from one of the rooms moving to his side quickly. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” he said as Remus helped him to the couch.

“Where’s Draco?” There was a hint of panic in his voice.

“He stayed back... I couldn’t...”

“It’s okay.”Remus said gently patting his shoulder. “Did you eat?”

He knew Remus could tell he was feeling out of sorts. More times than not he was an open book.

“I-”he had to hold back his tears again. Remus was giving him a way out of these feelings. Before he could just take Remus’s distraction. Before any distraction was welcomed. Most days he didn't want to remember what was lost. Now he couldn't, not after going to that house. Not after leaving Draco.

“How did you do it?” he asked clenching his hands tightly together. “How can you live in this house with so many reminders of Sirius? I couldn’t handle a few hours there..” Forcing himself he looked at remus.

Remus’s gaze held his own, pain lingered in his eyes.

“I don’t think I will ever truly get use to being here without him. After he passed I waited for days for him to come through the floo and laugh at how mopy I was.   When he didn’t come home I would search for him.I shifted between utter sorrow and denial. Eventually I couldn’t stand it and I had to go away. If I wasn’t breaking down in tears I was tearing up the rooms. It felt like I wasn’t safe to be around. Beng with Sirius always made me feel safe. When he was around I knew he would keep me in line if anything happened while during the full moon.” Remus took in a shuttered breath.  “I went away to where I could get myself together,but even now it's so hard. Time doesn’t heal all wounds, sometimes it just makes them bearable.” Remus took a hold of his hands. “I know how hard it is to lose a loved one. You loved him didn’t you, Snape.”

His heart restricted tightly. His mouth felt dry. All this time he hadn’t told Remus what Severus had meant to him. Because Remus didn’t know he held back his grief while they were together.

“The way you held him... you’ve been so lost since his passing. It‘s clear to see how much it had affected you these past months.”

He didn’t want to cry. For months he hadn’t cried in front  of Remus.

“I want to hear about him.” Remus said with a caring smile. “I know I knew Snape too,but I didn’t know him in the same way you did.”

“I guess its common to talk about those who aren’t here anymore.” He let his own words sink in. Severus was gone. Knowing that felt like his heart was ripped in two.

There was so much he had been looking forward to. They were supposed to spend christmas and new years together. They were suppose to be there for each other at the end. He was suppose to spend moments idly laying reading or strolling hand in hand.

These past months weren’t anything that he’d imagined. He knew things wouldn’t have simply ended with Voldemort's demise but he’d expected Severus to be there helping him through each step. Instead he was left empty and lonely.

He had woken up at St. Mungo's without knowledge of where anyone else was. He’d been quarantined because of his damagaded magical core. Medi-witches and wizards trying to figure out how he was still alive. They never answered his questions of where Draco was or Remus, or Blaise. Only because of his testimony did he later learn that Draco and Blaise had been kept held by the Ministry while he and Remus healed in the hospital. No one ever spoke word about Severus.  He barely said a word about Severus.

“If it’s too hard now it’s okay. When you’re ready I will be here to listen. It takes time to be able to talk.” Remus squeezed his hand.

“I loved him so much. He can’t be gone.” he whispered barely audible as Remus pulled him into a tight hug.

 

 

The next day an owl perched by their window with a small brown envelope in its beak. Harry plucked a piece of meat from his breakfast offering it to the owl.

“Go on.” he encouraged. “I wasn’t going to eat it.”

He’d already been playing with his meager breakfast for more than ten minutes. Eating didn’t seem right. He was still waiting for Draco to come back from Spinner’s End. He couldn’t go back there. He wondered if Draco had managed to sleep at all in that house.

The owl at last exchanged the letter for the piece of meat.

He smiled offering the rest of his meal to the bird.

“You shouldn’t feed owls a hefty breakfast. If they eat too much it might be difficult for them to fly off.” Remus said in a mild cheerful tone.

“You’re right.” he said keeping his attention on the owl. “I think it’s for you.” he said holding out the envelope.

Only when Remus took it did he notice the Hogwarts crest stamped into the envelope. The image made his heart drop. July was coming to an end soon and school would be resuming in September.

“I’m going upstairs.” he said abandoning his breakfast.

He took the steps by twos.

His head felt heavy like at any moment it would topple off. The tears were pressing harder for their escape. Harry was tired of hiding his pain. He had to grieve before,but all of that had been rushed by the upcoming war. Now he had the time to sit in the dark thoughts that he was ashamed to admit he had.

Hogwarts, he hadn’t thought about school.  He didn't care about education any more. Most things didn't matter any more.

He closed his eyes trying to ease the pressure of his head. His body jerked as tears broke free. Ugly sobbs moved through him. He could barely breathe with all the snot dripping from his nose.

He lowered his head letting his hair cover up his face. He couldn't even bring himself to cut it over summer. He couldn't bring himself to do anything aside from running away from the things he needed to face, more than anything he wanted to lie down and disappear.

Soft footsteps came to his room. "Harry?"

He covered his eyes so Remus wouldn't see him.

"Harry.Minerva wants me to go back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Remus didn't sit on the edge of the bed or moved to touch him. Remus remained in the doorway.

"You don't have to go back. If it’s making you feel this horrible you don't have to go."

He nodded as more tears fell. He knew he didn't have to return to Hogwarts. Ron wasn't going back. He could remain here. Remus wasn't going to kick him out, he said so many times.

"I hate to see you this way."

He nodded again pushing the palm of his hand tightly against his weeping eyes. He hated it too.

He thought he could handle this. He was strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. He should've been strong enough to go back to finish school. Strong enough to face the memories.

"One of the biggest regrets in life was running away after hearing about Sirius."

His chest jerked at the mention of Sirius. That name alway sounded so painful for Remus to say.

"I was too afraid to face things. I still struggle with that. Moving on is always easier said than done. No matter how much time passes," he heard Remus choke back a sob. "I don't want to see you go to that dark place Harry. I've been there more times than I care for. Once you get there it's so hard to get out. I'm sorry for not guiding you out of there after Sirius,"

He shuttered pressing  his hands firmer against his eyes trying to stop crying.

"This time I’m here. You have me and Draco right here. And there's Ron, Hermione, the whole Weasley family. You have people who care very deeply about you." Remus’s voice broke. "I know when someone we love dies it feels as if all the love in the world has gone with them."

He took in a deep breath. There were no words for him to say.

"This time I will be there for you. Whatever you decide I will stand by you. Even if that means coming back here after a week or a month. Its' okay Harry."

The soft footsteps left the doorway.

He remained trying to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he had cried so much.

He was afraid of going back to face the memories. So much loss couldn’t disappear in the span of a single summer.

He removed his hand letting his tired eyes open. He felt like sleeping,but wasn't sure if that would help. He thought about Remus's words as he slowly lifted his head.

Draco was going back. Would he be okay to go back? Draco lost practically everything because of the war. He felt guilty about that.

 **_It’s not your fault_ ** Draco’s words echoed.

Many things still felt like his fault. He had saved the wizarding world, but he hadn't saved everyone. There wasn't a way he could've.

 

 

Draco quietly approached Harry's room. He'd caught some of the conversation between him and Lupin.

He wasn't sure if now was the right time to talk to Harry. Still, he couldn't wait with his own thoughts much longer.

"Hey," he said catching Harry sitting on his bed,puffy eyed starting at the wall.

"Hey," Harry responded like a broken echo.

Having to face Snape’s home one minute and then Hogwarts the next would be too much. Going back to Hogwarts so soon was terrifying. Important people would be missing. Things wouldn't be the same as they've come to know it. So many things would be different. They were different. War changes people, Snape had told him that once.  

Draco wanted to tell Harry that things would work out that going back would be fine. He wouldn't lie to Harry anymore. No one would believe that lie. He  knew why he was going back. He needed to finish his education to have any chance to make it in now  that his inheritance was stripped from him. Also he was running from what Snape had left behind.

The house on Spinner's End was like a dark cloud over his head.

It had been a sleepless night of brewing what he hoped would  be enough for now. Just reading Snape’s notes were too much.There wasn’t a chance he could live in that house.

Going to school would distract him. Even though he would have to go down to the dungeons many times he could handle it more than sleeping in that house. Right now he rather be surrounded by annoying students than alone.

He looked at Harry.

He didn't want Harry to be alone either.

“I managed to brew it.” he offered one of the vials to Harry. “It’s not perfect-”

“Remus is going to teach Defense at Hogwarts. I...I don’t know if..”

"You know what don't go back." he grumbled.

Harry's eyes widened in confusion.

"Without your return I will be the best Seeker in the school."

A small smirk graced Harry's face. A small victory.

"Definitely don't go back.” he said with conviction. “If Granger wasn't going back I’d also be the smartest student in school." He moved more into the room. "Besides don't you hate school? All those papers. Exams. You can spend all your time designing new brooms or work with the Weasley twins instead."

Harry smile widened.

"Bonus is that I  don’t have to deal with you." Harry muttered.

"Exactly." Draco nudged.

Harry still looked down. Going back to Hogwarts would hurt. He didn’t want Harry to hurt anymore. He missed the optimistic annoying Gryffindor. Even in dire situations Harry had always looked on the brighter side. Even when he was dying he hadn’t looked this down trodden.

He took Harry’s hand in his and with his other he cupped his face. With impulsivity fitting a Gryffindor he pressed their lips together quickly. He drew back just as quickly.

“What was that?” Harry asked completely shocked.

“A kiss.” He stated feeling embarrassed at his stupid idea. “Something to jolt you out of this.”

Harry continued to look at him confused. “You kissed me?” Hary touched his lips. “You actually kissed me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Do get over yourself Potter.”

Harry started laughing. A real laugh, despite it sounding completely crazy. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“It must be that Potter stupidity rubbing off on me.” He smiled ,feeling as though he had managed to bring more light into Harry’s heart.

“Are you sure you weren’t enticing me to go back?” Harry laughed.

“Hardly.” He winked.

“Blaise is going to skewer me for that kiss.”

“It wasn’t anything.” He pointed out starting to feel a little flustered.

“And yet you are  bushing.” Harry laughed.

It had been a while since he’d heard that laugh. A real laugh. 

They stayed together, both unwilling to be alone again. 

Only when Harry managed to fall asleep did he leave his friend’s side. Moving towards the window he took out the picture of Snape. Everytime he looked at the image his heart dropped. 

"He misses you so much" He whispered. " I do too. I'm not sure how we can get through this year without you but we will. I promise." He traced his fingers  over Snape's old notebook that he had kept in his pocket. "I'm  going to finish your work on the cure the best I can. Rest in peace. I will take care of Harry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. My computer died so if there's more mistakes then usual you know why.  
> I swear this fic will end happily.  
> The last chapter will be up soon. I just have to edit.  
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Return to Hogwarts

Harry  looked at Hogwarts, the first place he’d ever call home. Much work had been done over the summer, he could tell just from a quick glance as he moved with the masses as they were herded to the Great Hall. Already he had been separated from Draco and it would be unwise to fight the sea of students to regroup. He continued to stare at the school, looking at nearly every inch of it, but it wasn’t out of awe for this magical place like it had been the first time he’d stepped into the school. Mentally he was tallying what had been changed.

The familiar walkways, the classrooms, the Great Hall, perhaps everything would’ve been rebuilt to how it once appeared but it couldn’t hide the scar of war left on the place. Things wouldn’t be the way it was before, it simply couldn’t. There would be similarities between now and all the years prior, even so it wouldn’t be the same.

When he entered the Great Hall there would be whispers like the ones of his first year; whispers of how he defeated Voldemort however,  this time he wouldn’t be rushed with a million questions by students. Most of the school knew the whole story if not from first hand experience then from the Daily Prophet that had written on nearly everything after the fact. Of course the Daily Prophet had doused their retelling of events with false information like the way he had heroically defeated Voldemort all on his own. He’d never take all the credit for the victory against Voldemort. If anything his fight was nothing more than a glorified mock duel like the one back in second year. Without Sev he would’ve been far too weak to live up to the image of Wizarding World’s Chosen One and he made that known clearly to all the papers that wished to hide the fact that others had fought in the war alongside him. To hide the fact that so many people had lost their lives couldn’t go unspoken.

That was another thing that couldn’t hide the traces of war, all the missing people. This year there would be  far more missing spaces on each of the House tables than the usual graduating class spots. The most noticeable missing person to many students was their Headmaster. Harry knew if he dared look up to the head table professor McGonagall would stand in Dumbledore's place.

News of Dumbledore's death had been widespread, but he doubted anyone knew the truth behind the man’s death aside from himself, Draco, McGonagall and, Madame Pomfrey. He preferred it that not everyone in the world knew how Severus had to kill Dumbledore to save Draco from taking a life. Sometimes he would have nightmares of where he could only watch those events and see the pain in Severus’s eyes as he cast the killing curse. It was for the best that everyone believed it was someone else who had ended the old wizard’s life.

When it finally came time to slip into the Great Hall he didn’t dare look at the empty seat that once belonged to Severus. Keeping his head down he ignored the whispers of hero worship from the younger students  and the growing pain in his heart.

He wouldn’t look at that missing space. He couldn’t let himself see that Severus really wasn’t going to be here this year. If he let that sink all the way in now he wouldn’t survive.

Somehow he managed to find his spot on the Gryffindor table without his aching heart giving out.

“It’s good to have you back.” Hermione said gently placing her hands onto his as he sat on the Gryffindor table.

It seemed to be years since he had seen her even though it wasn’t that long at all. She had written him several months ago saying that she was going to help patch up Hogwarts with the professors. He’d never responded to her letters. He wasn’t ready to return back then, maybe he still wasn’t ready.

“I still wasn’t sure that you would come, but it means alot that you did.” Hermione offered a smile.

He nodded still unable to believe he had returned. Ron hadn’t returned. The first friend he ever had made had gone straight into training as an Auror. He could’ve done that. The head Auror herself had invited him to train alongside Ron, but tossing himself into that situation wasn’t wise. There was no way he could jump into training when he had spent so much of the past months in self imposed house arrest. He’d barely used his magic at all over these tough months. Learning how to take down enemies of the Ministry wasn’t the highest on his list at the moment. For now, maybe forever, he was done fighting dark wizards.  

“It’s really good to see you.” Neville added with a small smile.

“It’s good to see you guys too.” Even though those words were true they felt like a lie the moment he said them.  He didn’t want to be around anyone, still he had to try.

“Welcome everyone-”

He didn’t listen to McGonagall's welcome back speech. The last thing he wanted was to compare it to Dumbledore's yearly welcomes.  When the first years made a steady line to be placed into houses he didn’t cheer once for those who joined Gryffindor. Instead he kept looking at the ground recalling the bodies that once laid there, each looking as if they were only sleeping. He had wanted nothing more than to believe that they were resting. Severus-

He shut his eyes tight fighting the blurred memory of when he had followed Remus into the Great Hall. He couldn’t remember anything  clearly. After Remus said that they needed to see Madame Pomfrey they had trudged to the Great Hall but did they even get to find her that night? Madame Pomfrey had to have her arms full with injured witches and wizards. He couldn’t recall if he had gone weeping to beg her to save Severus’s life. All he remembered was the feeling of having every ounce of love being drained out of him and the physical pain of his symptoms clouding the emotional grief as he stayed beside Severus. There was only fragments of his memory that sparked with clarity like the way he had heard Draco shouting for Severus to come back to them. Even with the large tables covering up most of the floor he could nearly see where Draco had shook Severus’s body.

No. He didn’t want these memories right now. It hurt. It hurt. The way his heart was growing heavier and the pressure of tears against his eyes were far worse than the symptoms of his condition.

He needed to get out of this place.

“I’ll be back” he whispered before promptly fleeing the Great Hall. He didn’t know where he was going. It didn’t matter as long as it was away from everyone else. At any moment he was going to erupt in either tears or magic anguish. Either way he didn’t want a large audience to be there when that happened.

 

 

Draco stared out at the dim sky while the welcome feast was taking place.Taking the first available opportunity he had hidden until everyone had gathered in the Great Hall.  He wasn’t ready to sit among the Slytherin table and pretend that their Head of House, his godfather, had simply been replaced. He wasn’t as brave as Harry to face that right away.  Simply walking into this school with the knowledge that there would be such a missing piece of his life was all he could handle at the moment.

Sitting here alone made him rethink why he had returned but he knew he couldn't leave. No one would hire him if he didn’t at least have an education. He had enough to be discriminated against, he was still a Death Eater's son after all.  He couldn’t rely on his inheritance nor was he willing to touch whatever money Snape had in his vault. Finishing his education was all he could do to have a decent future. Even if he didn’t have to worry about all of that he wouldn’t have let Harry come back alone.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He had thought all the professors had been at the feast. He remained as he was. If he were about to get detention or lose points he would face the consequences head on. No one could force him into the Great Hall. Not tonight.

“Draco?” He turned to face Harry. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t like the way Harry looked one bit. His friend’s face looked pale and those eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Even the air around Harry prickled with emotional magic that the Gryffindor was trying to keep in check.  

It was a mistake to let Harry face the Great Hall alone. No matter how many times Harry had told him he would be fine on the way back to Hogwarts he shouldn’t have believed it. How could Harry be fine to face all this pain when he was barely keeping it from affecting him? They both had loved Snape, but the love Harry had carried pulled at the emotional wounds more and cut the Gryffindor deeper than his own.

“I’m enjoying the view I suppose.”  He tried to keep his words and posture as neutral as possible. Harry needed him to not be the emotional mess he was inside.

“I couldn’t handle it.”  

Harry’s admission sliced his heart open. They had spent the last few weeks trying to prepare for their return with Harry being the most adamant that they could get through  at least the first few hours without either one of them falling apart. It was beyond idiotic to think that a few weeks would be enough to prepare for the things they had to face here.

Silently he scooted over so that Harry could join him.

“It’s only the first day and already I want to scream at how things are going about as if nothing happened. It’s too normal.”

“It’s not normal.” He said looking at the rubble that still laid on the courtyard.

“Do you know if Blaise came back?”

“He said that he would,but I haven’t seen him yet.”

They sat watching as the sun sunk allowing the first signs of night to appear. He glanced at Harry wondering what he could possibly do or say to make things better. Things wouldn’t be better for a long time.

“We can get through this. One day at a time” he whispered.

Harry nodded leaning closer to him. He draped a protective arm around Harry. The would move through this year together.

  
  


 

A knock came from the door to the Gryffindor boys dorm room the next morning. Harry paid it no mind as the rest of his mates gathered their things and left. He wouldn’t face the Great Hall again so soon. There was probably a million rumors running around after last night but he didn’t care. Anything was better than facing the place where he had last seen Severus.

“It’s not very nice to ignore your professors.” Remus’s voice filtered through the  now empty dorm.

It still hurt to know he wanted to hear a different voice in place of Remus’s.

“Sorry” he muttered mindlessly trying to secure his tie for the twentieth time this morning.

“Harry.” He jumped not realizing Remus had come to stand right next to him. Looking around he noticed that it was just the two of them. “Are you alright?”

He gripped his tie. How was he supposed to be alright? How was he supposed to act normal? All morning his mind couldn’t stop thinking about what he would have to face once he stepped out of the dorm. He would have to go to classes. Draco wouldn’t always be there to help him get through it.  More than anything he wanted to hide under the covers and remain that way for the rest of the year.

It felt like hiding would be the only thing that would stop him from remembering. He didn’t even have Newt or Mr. Graves to distract him; he hadn’t said a word to them since- He’d pushed them aside at every moment where he could’ve used their guidance. The time at St. Mungos, the stupid trials, even going to Spinner’s End he could have used their help. Desperately he needed them and yet he didn’t want them there. Those two would’ve known far too quickly how broken he was inside.  It was cruel not wanting to see them or talk to them.

It was crueler still for the whole world to want  him to act like a savior. To be normal. To have gotten over the loss and the pain in such a short time. It was far crueler to push him back into life that seemed to go on as usual then for the world to have demanded his role in the war.

He wasn’t alright. Draco wasn't alright. No one was alright. Everyone was just pretending they were, weren’t they? No one could move past the aftershocks of war this quickly.

“I meant-” Remus sighed. “I saw that you left dinner early. I...Remember you can leave whenever you want to. I already have possible replacements. You don’t have to force yourself to do this. Just say the word and we can go back to Grimmauld Place.”

“I need to try” he whispered.

He couldn’t go back to Grimmauld Place just yet. It hadn’t even been a full school day. If he returned now he wasn’t sure he’d ever bring up the strength to face life again.

Remus nodded. “I will be there when you call for me. No matter what. No matter how small you may think the problem is call for me. Rely on me.”

Those words _rely on me_ had been repeated so many times over the course of preparing to return to Hogwarts. He knew he needed people. Remus, McGonagall, Hermione, Newt, Mr. Graves; he needed them but so many times he wanted to just shut them out. The only reason he didn’t shut out Draco too was because he couldn’t let Draco face grief alone.  Knowing that he could keep everyone that he cared about at a distance filled him with dread and guilt.They were only trying to help, but it wasn’t their help he wanted. He wanted things to be as they were before the war. He wanted all lost ones to come back. He wanted to be in love like he had been. He wanted to freely enjoy life now that he didn’t have to look over his shoulder for the next time a Death Eater sought to bring him to Voldemort. He wanted to share moments with Severus. He wanted to not feel like a huge broken mess anymore.

“I will.”

Remus hugged him tight and he tried his best not to pay attention to the knot in his throat. He hadn’t cried last night and he wasn’t going to cry now. No more tears. He was tired of tears.

“I understand if you don’t want to eat at the Great Hall, but you still need to eat. I’ll ask Dobby to fetch us something”

“Shouldn’t you be sitting on the head table?”

“McGonagall will understand.” Remus gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

  


 

Draco looked over his class schedule. He was more than glad that he was reinstated as a Prefect this year. The seclusion away from his House mates made things slightly easier,but only slightly. Morale was the worst he’d ever seen in the house of snakes. It was perfectly understandable, some had lost family and friends in the war, some had been harassed by Arurors asking to bear their forearms, and some like himself had parents locked away in Azkaban. Before the war morale dropped because of lost quidditch matches or name calling, both which were easy enough to brush off. The effects of war couldn’t be swept under the rug  the same way the castle had been patched together again. The war had effected all ,even so the weight of the outcome undeniably fell onto Slytherin. Not even the promise of initiating new snakes into their den had sparked anything.

“What can I do?” he asked the photo of his godfather.

The photo remained as indifferent as the man use to project in life. Snape would’ve known how to make things right. Not everyone in Slytherin liked him, but he had cared about every student under his care.

“Draco!” He whipped his gaze towards Blaise. He hadn’t seen Blaise for what felt like years, what they went through had aged them in a way.  Seeing him again might’ve been a heartwarming moment if it weren’t for the urgency in Blaise’s tone and the worried look in his face. “We have a situation.”

Not needing to hear anything else he followed Blaise into the common room.

“I DEMAND TO BE RESORTED!” were the first clear words he caught right before he took in the scene.

A first year Slytherin girl was standing surrounded by teared up books and furniture in the center of the common room. Her face was red with anger and her long brown hair floated around her as her magic lashed out. Several seventh years had their wands out protecting the younger students from flying objects. He caught the sight of Slughorn standing back, he had to fight to not roll his eyes at the pitiful display of their new Head of House. How did McGonagall think that the fool could be left in charge of them was an issue he knew Snape would’ve chewed her ear off for.

“I WANT TO BE RESORTED! WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO BE IN THIS DISGUSTING HOUSE! HOUSE OF MURDERS!”

He winced at her words. His housemates did too.

Several books were tossed in the air. The seventh years held their shields against the attack.

This had to be stopped now before someone got seriously hurt.

“I’m going to try stop her. Help the seventh years get everyone out” he whispered to Blaise.

“Be careful” Blaise said before joining the others. Draco did his best not to think about the way it reminded him of the war. It was important to face the problem at hand and not the past.

“Miss”

The brunettes eyes glared at him. “Evyln.”

Her glare didn’t penetrate like daggers, hinting that she was terrified. Accidental magic could be a very terrifying experience.

“Miss Evyln” he spoke softly while moving slowly towards her. He didn’t wield his wand so that on some level she knew he wouldn’t attack. Of course he could quickly draw his wand if he had to.

“Just Evyln.” Her voice cracked. “I hate being called miss. I hate all of this.”

He took a few more cautious steps.

“Just leave me alone!”

A ripple of her magic forced him to the floor. Her eyes grew wide in worry as he scrambled back onto his feet. She was powerful for her age, but he had more experience getting hit with stronger spells. Still he approached carefully. The slightest shifts in her mood at this moment in time could prove disastrous for both of them.

“Evyln. I know it’s hard but you have to try to control your magic.”

“I don’t think I can” she began to sob.

“I will talk you through it.”

 

 

After leading out the students and Slughorn out of the common room Blaise returned to see if Draco was okay. He had assured his House that Draco had the situation under control but he wasn’t too sure. Accidental magic strongly influenced by emotions could be highly dangerous. The unpredictability of it all made his gut twist with fear.

When he made it back to the common room Draco was standing roughly two feet from the young Slytherin whispering something. The angry waves of magic was slowly calming and disappearing.

Once it felt safe enough he moved closer. Draco nodded as he approached.

“Do you feel in control of your magic?”He heard Draco ask.

“Yes.”

“If you want to switch Houses we can make an appeal to the Headmistress”he suggested.

Evyln’s tearful eyes looked up at them. “Really?”

“Yes.” Draco said. “But before that you will need to clean up your mess and apologize to your housemates. What you said was unacceptable.” Hearing the subtle shift in Draco’s tone he gently took his hand. “For so long Slytherins have been associated with dark wizards and accused of committing unspeakable acts that a handful had a part in. You may hate us because of such beliefs, but know that not every wizard or witch that came out of this house was evil.”  Draco stood strong against the first year’s horrified look. “We are not a house of murders. We are a house of survivors because no matter what or who tries to destroy us we fight. Many of your house mates fought in the war. Many lost loved ones just like those of other houses.”

He felt Draco’s hand tighten his grip as he spoke those last words.

“No one has the right to take away the fact that we fought for the light just because we are Slytherins.” He added with a harsh tone.

“I’m sorry.” Evyln started to weep. “I was-”

“Not thinking.” Draco said with a half smile. “That’s a Gryffindor trait. Perhaps she should be resorted. What do you think Blaise?”

“We could get a second opinion from the Gryffindor-est of all Gryffindors” he suggested.

Evyln chuckled a little as she used her sleeve to rid the tears.

“Come let’s take care of this mess before you miss breakfast completely. Trust me you don’t want to start classes on an empty stomach. First years have nothing but lengthy lectures for the first week.”

As they went about cleaning the mess he couldn’t help think that Draco would become a great Head of Slytherin, but he wouldn’t say it outloud.

 

 

Breakfast with Remus had helped more than he thought it would. He was going to take things a day at a time like Draco had said.

After hopping off the ever so tempermental moving staircase he caught Hermione talking to Neville. It was strange not to see Ron standing next to her.

“Oh,  hi Harry.” Neville smiled.

“Where have you been? Did you eat? I should’ve grabbed something shouldn’t I?”

“Relax ‘mione. I had breakfast with Remus.” He rather not go through a lecture on the importance of eating breakfast.

“Good. I would hate to have to force food into you.”

“Is it just me or is she sounding more and more like Molly Weasley?”He glanced at Neville,who shook his head discreetly behind Hermione.

Hermione whacked his arm. “I wouldn’t have to mother if someone took care of himself better.”

“Dam why do you have to be so brutal?” He rubbed his arm.

“Come on we don’t want to be late for class.” Hermione tugged him along.

 

 

The whole first year incident had sat in the back of his mind while he attended his first classes. It helped distract him from the absence of his godfather but it imposed a growing realization that he needed to step up as a Prefect this year.

When class led out he followed Blaise. They hadn’t talked much since that morning.

“Thank you” he said catching Blaise off guard at his sudden words. “You were a great help this morning.”

“You were able to defuse the situation. I’m glad I could help.” Blaise smiled.

He could feel his face heat up a little. Something about the way Blaise smiled still held the ability to make his heart race filled him with so much joy. There hadn’t been too much joyous moments since the war and on some part he worried that with what they had gone through there wouldn’t be a chance for them to move through it. Draco knew he personally still had work to move on from that horrible night. He had managed to do so a little by sending letters to Blaise after the visit of Spinner’s End. Those letters ,however never contained much more than words that said he was fine. The truth was he was anything but fine. Most of the time he felt like he was only existing, moving about whenever prompted. The only times he felt anything was when he spoke with Harry. At the those times all he felt was the grief they shared.

“Blaise?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to apologize about anything.” Blaise looked him straight in the eye. “Not a single thing.”

  


 

They walked near one another in silence for a moment. Blaise wondered what exactly Draco was thinking. He looked to the blond noticing the subtle changes that had taken place since the summer. It pained him the way those silver eyes had dulled and the newfound tension in Draco’s face and shoulders. He remembered looking in the mirror to see himself in a similar way shortly after the trial for his own freedom. He hated thinking about that time. Blaise wanted nothing more than to throw the past away. Draco couldn’t simply do that, not when he had lost so much. So he didn’t begrudge the lack of communication after they were freed from the Ministry’s grasp. He had Pansy and Daphne to help him through the tough summer while he was sure Draco had Potter.

However a question had remained in his mind once he had made do with the past.

“May I ask you something?”

“In addition to that question?” Draco teased.

He chuckled. “Yes. I just want to ask for clarification not to put on pressure.”

“Just ask before we make it to our next class.”

He stopped dead in his tracks. “What are we?” Draco halted his pace just ahead of him so that he was looking at the blond’s back. “Are we together or just friends?”

Blaise knew this wasn’t the best time to ask, but he needed to know. He didn’t truly know if Draco had actually forgiven him about unknowingly poisoning Potter. He knew Draco had been in audience during his trial and had learned all about Lucius Malfoy’s scheme to poison Potter. Draco knew the truth about the way he was manipulated into  taking on the Dark Mark and sneaking the unknown potion to Potter. Even though Draco now knew the truth that didn’t mean he had been forgiven or that he deserved a second chance at happiness with Draco.

It felt like an eternity before Draco turned to face him.“What do you want us to be?”

“You know that answer.” He smiled looking directly into those silver eyes. “But it's not about my wants. If you want to be friends that is fine.”

“You say that,but what if I dated someone else.” Draco smirked. “What if it was Harry?”

He could tell Draco was teasing.

“Then I will have to endure listening to your complaints about his Gryffindor-ish nature as any good friend would.” he smirked.

“Oh he isn’t too bad. A decent kisser.”

“You actually kissed him?” He couldn’t help sound shock.

“I did.”

“So tell me who is the better kisser?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps you should kiss me so I may compare.”

He stopped, assessing how much of that statement was a tease. Draco had always this tinge of flirtatiousness to his voice. It didn’t fully clear up his question since he’d heard Draco flirt with Harry on a few occasions. Platonic flirting wasn’t something he thought existed until getting to understand somewhat of Harry and Draco’s odd friendship.

“Unfortunately I only kiss those who I’m dating.”

Draco bridged the space between them.“Then it’s a good thing we are dating.”

He set their lips together in a light kiss that seemed to melt away everything he had gone through after the war for a few moments.

Over the summer he had worked hard following his mother’s advice to seek help to discuss the atrocities at the hands of the ministry. There had been a lot of anger, hurt,and fear about it all. The time spent away from his friends and Draco he used to become a better person. It took so long to not let resentment settle in. He never wanted to return to Draco still resentful of the past or fearful of the future.  He wouldn’t claim that what he had gone through didn’t effect him anymore ,but he was steadily moving on from that time.

He deepened the kiss. Draco’s hands were grabbing his robes trying to pull them closer together.

“Alright break it up love birds.” Pansy’s voice halted their actions.

“Gome people have no tact”Daphne agreed

“Really how did you manage to become a Prefect again when you’re out snogging in public instead of heading to class.”

“A disgrace.” Daphne spat as they moved past.

Blaise caught as Draco’s eyes spotted the way the two witches hands were clasped together as they walked ahead.

“Are they?” Draco whispered.

“They’ve been together for a long time. Been very secretive of the whole matter.” Blaise smiled at his friends. “Didn’t I tell you long ago that you didn’t have to worry about Parkinson crushing on you.”

“Well you never explicitly said-”

Blaise smiled. “Don’t worry we are still the cuter couple.”

He couldn’t help beam at his boyfriend as they followed after Parkinson and Greengrass.

  


 

The first official day of classes had come to an end. Some students had already groaned about the amount of work that they'd face this year. Harry had tried his best to act like them. He tried to go on as if it were another year. He had played his role well enough.  
He’d participated in class and talked to his friends about possibly re-joining the Quidditch team. Despite trying so hard here he was up wide awake as this schoolmates rested.  

How could  anyone sleep in a place that not too long ago so many lives had ended? How had he managed to get a wink of sleep the night before?

Tugging on a thick jumper and his invisibility robe he left the dorm.

Being with Neville and Hermione through classes allowed him to keep his mind from wandering to the daker avenues. At night  however, there were no distractions to keep him from seeing shadows of Severus everywhere. Already he'd found himself chasing after looming silhouettes against the lit cobblestone. In the end it was only Flinch stalking the halls in Severus's place. No one could replace Severus or Dumbledore. Their positions had been filled, but their emptiness could be felt in Hogwarts, if only to him.  As he walked he wished he could've done more for them. Wished he could have saved them and the countless others who had perished in the final battle.

  


 

No matter what Draco did sleep was eluding him tonight. He had tried everything from counting to recalling the day’s events yet nothing was turning off his mind. The day had gone as well as he could expect, maybe even better. He was back together with Blaise,which made him happy and a little worried. A part of him wondered if they had gotten together just so they wouldn’t have to focus on the reminders of war that plagued the castle. Maybe they were using each other to blend back into the normalcy the others were portraying. Guilt gnawed at him for possibly blinding himself with a happy reunion with Blaise while he left Harry to transverse the fine line of trying to move on without forgetting.

As if he could ever forget.

Living in the dungeons and being in Slytherin held constant reminders of Snape. There was no way he would forget with all the little ways the man’s absence was felt. If he knew where Snape had been buried he’d visit every moment he could.

Flinging the covers off he decided that if he couldn’t sleep he would go visit Snape. Maybe his spirit resided in Hogwarts, it wasn’t a completely illogical thought. Draco knew of one other person who may be chasing ghosts tonight.

 

 

Harry entered the potion classroom with ease. Everything looked the same as it had been before the war. He could still make out which work bench was his. There was the small scratches from where he had nicked the wood while attempting to dice a potion ingredient he couldn’t recall the name of.  There even was still some scorch marks from where a few minor cauldron explosions had taken place. The whole class looked practically ready for students to filter in. The only thing that was missing was Severus.

He sat in the classroom waiting for the man he loved to storm in and snap at the lack of students for his first lesson of the year. He closed his eyes hoping that he could remember the way Severus walked into the room. Remember the way heads would turn at the motion of slammed doors followed by billowing black robes. Maybe just maybe if he tried he could hear that voice one more time. He was afraid to forget, almost as much as he feared remembering.

After a few minutes Harry moved to the office that use to belong to Severus. The door was locked. It made sense that it would be since no one had yet taken on the position of potion professor. There wasn't enough left of the herbology greenhouse to support a potions class right away.

Whispering _alohomora_ let him in. The easy entry stood as another sign that Severus hadn't returned. There had once been layers of charms on Severus office to alert him if any intruders managed to get in. Knowing that all those protections were wiped from this place felt like another stone weighing his stomach down.

The air inside the office was thick as if stilled in time. He’d hoped to see books and jars standing  just as they were left,but he knew very well that Severus’s belongings had been sent to Spinner’s End. Seeing the cabinets bare hurt in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. All that was left was the desk, the small couch and a chair.

He traced his hand on the top of Severus's desk. There was no dust; the house elves must've kept it clean. He sat on the small couch that he had frequented. It still held some scent of peppermint. For a minute he laid inhaling the scent as he let himself remember more about the times he had been here before. The time Severus had massaged him stood out among the web of memories. But memories could only go so far and provide only so much comfort when faced with the bare surroundings.

"You know,” he spoke to Sev's empty chair. "I turned seventeen this past summer.” The room remained silent as he carried on. “The Weasleys threw me a small party, you definitely would've hated attending. Everyone was there. Well all the Weasleys of course, Hermione, and Remus.  Draco tagged along, not that he had much choice since we are living together. Now don't get jealous." he chuckled imagining Severus’s narrowed gaze. “It’s really not like that. We are just keeping Remus company at Grimmauld Place. Strictly roommates.”

He looked to the empty chair running a hand through his hair. Severus would’ve told him it was stupid to talk to the air like this. Stupid or not it felt right to talk. He hadn’t managed to say much since the end of the war. He didn’t want to speak to Severus like this. He didn’t like speaking in the same way that he would speak to the gravestones of his parents. For so long he had held out hope that there was a mistake or that somehow Severus could be brought back. He’d even thought about breaking into the Ministry to grab a time turner and risk possibly bringing Voldemort back just so he could save Severus. Severus wouldn’t forgive him if he had brought that monster back.

"So anyways, I had this small party” he continued trying to smile at the imaginary man. “The twins went all out with games,which were basically pranks in disguise. Molly baked me this cake with dozens of candles...I," his voice caught in his throat. "I wished that you lived." He began to wipe away the tears trickling down his face. "You don’t believe in birthday wishes do you?” He continued to dab at his tears with the edge of his sleeve. “If we had more time together I would’ve tried to change that. I wanted to do so much with you. You promised to be my plus one to the Burrow this Christmas remember?”

The room was deadly silent.

“Don’t be like that.” The tears were so hard to keep at bay. “You did promise. I..I”

  


 

Draco heard a voice coming from Snape’s office. It took less than a second to recognize who was there. He stood in the doorway watching Harry staring at Snape’s empty chair.

He didn’t know how many times exactly he had seen his godfather sitting there hunched over with a large well of red ink marking up paper upon paper. He remembered the frustrated sighs when he use to pester the man with recalling Potter’s actions back when Harry had been his rival. This room carried many memories. There had been harsh words to hide care exchanged between them many times.

He missed Snape. Seeing this place devoid of the man and his belongings gutted him. He wasn’t sure if finding an empty office or a filled one would be worse.

“I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he heard Harry whisper to the empty room.

He couldn’t let Harry sit in that guilt. There hadn’t been anything he could’ve done to save Snape. Although Snape hadn’t survived the war Harry had in a sense saved him. Snape had died knowing that he was loved and Harry had worked so hard to clear the man’s name of any crimes afterwards. Harry Potter had saved Severus Snape, just not in the way either of them had hoped for.

"You talk to him too?" he asked moving to sit besides his friend.

Harry remained motionless. Following Harry’s gaze he imagined what Snape would look like in this moment had he lived.

"I've been talking to him since that night” he admitted softly. “I keep waiting for a response."

"He never was talkative."

Draco placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was trying not to fall into despair, he guessed they both would be walking that fine line for a while.  There were times like this that it seemed as though no one else could understand how they felt. Snape had meant so much to them.

"What were you telling him?"

"Just catching him up on things he missed out." Harry didn’t look away from the chair as he spoke softly.

“Did you tell him about us snogging? That could elicit a response.” It was hard to joke around with Harry like this,but they needed to. It was how they got through things.

Harry turned to smile weakly at him. “I told him about us technically living together.”

“That’s why he isn’t saying anything. He’s probably rightfully jealous.”

“What do you talk to him about?”

“You mostly. I just spend hours complaining about how you’ve driven me nuts lately.”

“Only lately?”

He smirked feeling that Harry’s teasing was a good sign. “I also ask for advice, not that he would offer anything truly helpful.”

Harry gave him a quizzical look. “What kind of advise?”

“Slytherin house advise. There was an incident with a first year. She wanted to be resorted, got so worked up she couldn’t control her magic. To make matters worse she called Slytherin the house of murderers.”

Harry flinched. “What happened?”

“Blaise and I managed to minimize physical damage and calm her down. After a lengthy apologizing to the whole house  and a talk with McGonagall she accepted that she was sorted there for a reason. I need to keep an eye on her, but I think the issue is resolved for now.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Actually doing your Prefect duties this year?”

“I know that this year they’re going to be more likely to turn to me than Slughorn. That man doesn’t know the first thing about taking care of students. He just picks a few favorites and everyone else is off to fend for themselves. He didn’t do shite about the first years” he groaned.

“Rough first day.”

“It wasn’t all that horrible.” He smoothed down his hair again. When things were a bit lighter he would tell Harry about Blaise. “How was your day?”

“It was fine.”Harry pulled his knees up to hug them tightly. “It was almost normal.” He felt tears prickle at his eyes at the way his best friend was shrinking besides him. “I don’t want things to feel normal. It can’t be how it was so  I don’t-”

“I know.”

Another hour passed with them sitting in the empty office. He was glad that Slughorn hadn’t been given the position as potions teacher again. He wondered if Snape’s personal chambers were as empty. He wouldn’t be ready to face that for another long time.

The time chimed somewhere alerting them that it was  four in the morning. A yawn escaped from his mouth.

“You’re tired?” Harry asked in a voice just about a whisper.

“Aren’t you?” he asked looking over his friend. Harry was practically sleeping with his eyes open. He hadn’t seen the Gryffindor‘s gaze shift from Snape’s chair the whole time they were sitting here in silence. Harry was probably recalling moments shared with Snape as he had been.  “Sleep is important.” It was a reminder to himself as well as Harry.

“It’s going to take me a while to get use to sleeping here again.”

“Well if you need a strolling buddy I'm always available.”

“As if you would be okay with me dragging you out so late.”

“As long as it’s not during exams.”

“Deal.”

“Take it one day at a time” he reminded.

“One day at a time.”

  


 

A week of classes past before Draco approached the infirmary alone. There was something odd about going to this place when he wasn’t visiting Harry. If he were lucky he could keep his friend out of the infirmary all year. Although neither of them were ready to eat at the Great Hall, he made sure that they both ate elsewhere. Sometimes when they felt strong enough they would sneak into Snape’s office and  he would pretend that he was there silently grading papers. He even made sure that Harry at least attempted to sleep a couple hours this past week. The potions he had made from the revisions of Snape’s notebook,which he had grown accustomed to carrying around, were keeping the idiot functioning. Based on his calculations of Harry’s improvement he expected his dependency on the potions to wane even more by mid year.  Health wise he was confident that Harry was going to pull through the bouts of anxiety and depression that came and went. He was fulfilling his promise to Snape to take care of Harry. With everything he got he was going to make sure Harry would be okay.

Today he wasn’t here for Harry.

“Madame Pomfrey?” Draco asked as he moved into the silent infirmary.

All beds were empty and yet there was something in the room. Something was calling to him, he could feel it like a light tap on his shoulder. It was something familiar but so faint that he couldn’t put a name to it. Stepping further in he looked around. There was absolutely no one and yet his feet were taking him further past Madame Pomfrey’s office.

He noticed another section of the infirmary, one that reminded him of St. Mungos. Two rooms were tucked away with wide doors sealing the confined spaces. The rooms had to be strongly warded as the air around them felt thick with protective magic. No sounds emitted from the rooms; he supposed it was spelled that way.

Moving closer he felt that tug grow stronger.

There  was someone there. Someone inside, someone whose magic must be calling to him. He reached out to the door but the wards prevented his hand from reaching the knob. He was prepared to try break the wards when a voice called out.

“You must never disturb anyone in a private room” Madame Pomfrey said appearing besides him so quickly he thought she had apperated.

“I didn’t know there were private rooms here.” He fought not to try reach out to the door again.  The tug was so strong. Madame Pomfrey had to feel it too. “Someone’s in there.”

“This patient is in severe condition.” Draco noticed how she looked at the door with sadness in her eyes.

“How severe?”

“More than you can assist with” she said sternly but a moment later she looked sad again. “I’m sorry. It has been a touch and go situation for a long time.”

“I would like to help.”

“You cannot help this one” she said dejectedly.

“I can brew.” He was confident that his skills would be of use to the medi-witch. “I can help the same way Snape did.”

Madame Pomfrey’s eyes looked as though they would shed tears before she shook her head.

“I know I could-”

“Brewing salves and other basic potions are not enough.” She glanced at the room. “Especially in cases like this. If I had treated this patient sooner- I didn’t know until it was almost too late.” Her last words faded into a whisper.

Madame Pomfrey looked exhausted. She must’ve been working nonstop since the end of the war. He didn’t want to begin thinking what she had faced in the aftermath. Nor did he want to follow down the road of if she regretted not being able to save Snape. Based on the horrific memories of his dead godfather he wasn’t sure if Snape could’ve been healed. Seeing how sadden she was about this patient showed how much weight of the lost she carried around.

“Let me help you. Please teach me everything you can.”

She looked at him, determining if he was genuinely asking for knowledge.

He was.  He had decided long before he had returned to Hogwarts. The memories of not being able to do anything for his godfather but shout in anger and beg had formed his decision.

“I want to become a Healer.”

“It will not be easy Mr. Malfoy. You will need to continue with your regular studies as well.”

“I can do it. I’m a hard worker.” He pushed every ounce of confidence into his statement. He wouldn’t be deterred.

Madame Pomfrey looked him straight in the eye. “This can not be some sort of whim Mr. Malfoy.”

“It is not a whim. I want to learn how to save lives. Please.”

“Then I shall assign you some basic texts.” Madame Pomfrey smiled, moving back towards her office.

He looked back at the private room one last time. “I know she will help you. One day I will be able to assist her”  he whispered to its unknown inhabitant before he followed after the mediwitch.

  


 

 

The year moved in odd drags of time and fleeting months. For those who returned to finish up last year’s education there was a few months after the rest of the student body left to complete the months that they had missed. Harry had been among those who stayed to finish out their final lessons and exams. For two months he was mulling about a nearly empty school. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, Blaise ,Parkinson, and Greengrass composed their small group in those two months just as they had been all year. And when July 31st arrived Harry found himself another year older and officially graduating.

“It’s a lovely present don’t you think? To graduate on your birthday.” Hermione  smiled proudly as she help dust off his robes.

“I’m surprised that you will be graduating with academic honors.” Draco teased as he looked himself over in the mirror again.

“Hey, I worked hard on my exams!”

“You’re saying that as if we didn’t help you study your arse off.” Draco rolled his eyes. “You should be thanking us for your academic flourishment.”

“If I have to thank someone for my academic flourishment it would be old Voldy. Without the stress of his next attack  I could actually learn.”

“You and the rest of the school.”

They all laughed.

It had taken them nearly all year to regain some semblance of how it was before the war. There had been several late nights of sneaking into the potions classroom with Draco. There had been breakdowns in sobs and fits of anger.  There had been shout matches and duels between him and Draco when the holidays had rolled around. Then he had completely lost it when Slughorn had resumed teaching potions half way through the year. He couldn’t stand seeing the man in Severus’s place and came close to destroying the classroom as well as the attached office. Thanks to quick thinking of Hermione and Neville he had been stopped.

Some days were easier than others. Hermione had helped give some normalcy to everything along with Neville. They all worked together to move on from the war. Each day had been taken a new. No matter how difficult it all was he was able to get through each day because of his friends and Remus.

Now they were going to graduate. They were going to say goodbye to Hogwarts and move on into the world. To sum it up in a word it was terrifying. He had done what was expected of him and once this day was over he would have to face things that he didn’t know he would face.

“ I heard that your parents are going to see you graduate Granger” Draco mused.

“Headmistress McGonagall thought it would be nice and since it is a small ceremony no one would mind.”

“Weasley better be in the audience.”

“They all will. I am an honorable Weasley.” Hermione smiled proudly.

“Soon she would be an official one” he added.

Hermione blushed.

“I’ll become minister of magic before Ron would ever work up the nerve to propose.”

“But you know he will eventually.”

“The Weasleys won’t be only here for me.” Hermione pointed out. “Of course Remus will be there to watch you graduate too.”

 

 

Draco watch their eyes turn to him. A sadness  in their look upon realising that he hadn’t joined in the conversation of who in the audience would be there for him. It was true that he felt a sense of sadness and envy towards this whole event. It hurt that his father and mother wouldn't see him graduate. It wasn't as if he wanted them here now, but he'd expected them to be there when this day came, if it came. And the one person who he knew for sure would’ve been at the ceremony hadn’t appeared at Hogwarts this year. He kept hoping,as irrational as it was, for Snape to return.

“Don’t look so glum.” He smirked at them. “I actually invited someone to witness one of my crowning achievements.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Graves and his family.”

He quickly caught the meek smile on Harry’s face.

He knew Harry hadn’t  contacted the family once  since the war, he’d never pushed the issue. As much as he knew Harry, he could only guess why they never written to them. Perhaps it was too hurtful. Harry had shared memories with the family and Snape. The family could’ve provided Harry with so much support over the summer and this year,but he didn’t even mention the wizards that had been besides him nearly up until the end.

When he’d first started to write to Mr. Graves he had  felt guilty as if he were trying to replace Snape with the family. Snape was a person that couldn't be replaced. The comfort Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander’s letters brought had sustained him through this year of emptiness when he felt that he couldn’t outright express his own grief while he aided Harry with his. Through his letters he updated the family about Harry's wellbeing and in return they wrote about Darion’s growth. At times their letters read like a perfect fairytale. He couldn't help think because of Snape sending them away that night that they were able to live that fairytale life.

“Do you think they will bring Darion?”Granger smiled.

“Most likely. I doubt they found a decent babysitter yet.”

Granger cast a tempus charm. “Oh, I forgot I need to fo meet up with my parents. They are probably lost in all the wonder.”

When Granger left he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Is it okay that I invited them?”

“Of course. They would've  been disappointed if they didn't get invited. I just...”

“I know... I still miss him. I will always miss him.”

Harry’s eyes grew dim. He hated the way they dulled whenever they spoke about Snape. It was only a year ago that he saw the way Harry’s demeanor lit up at the mention of his godfather. Some days it felt like yesterday where he teased Harry about the future he could’ve had with the man ,while other days it felt like eons ago. All year he had witnessed the way Harry’s memories hurt him.

“I know it's stupid but I stayed up until midnight just so I could make my birthday wish as soon as possible. I just wanted him to come back in any way.”  Harry’s eyes quickly became glossy with unshed tears.

“I know.” Sometimes it felt like those two words were all he could give Harry and he hated it. No matter how many time he soothed his friend as he cried or screamed it never felt like enough. It was the main reason why he had asked Madame Pomfrey to teach him how to heal people. He needed to know that he could do more than just offer up words.

“This should be a happy day.” Harry blinked away the tears. “I'm glad you invited them. I just feel awful for not talking to them.”

“It’s alright. They will forgive you instantly. I can’t tell you how much they missed you. In fact,”

He tugged the door open to reveal the Scamander family.

 

 

“Happy Birthday!”

Newt smiled at Harry's shocked face. The small birthday cake  in his hands prevented him from embracing the young man. It was good to see Harry again, he looked well. According to Draco’s letters he’d been going several weeks without experiencing any symptoms of his damaged magical core.

“I’m sorry” Harry whispered.

”We understand why.”

Draco took the cake from him allowing for him  to finally hug Harry.

When the news came announcing the end of the war he felt so much relief ,but there was nothing else they were told. Each day that had passed without a word from Harry had shook his resolve that the war would leave Harry and Mr. Snape unscathed. He had hoped that while they had been kept protected in the small hideaway house that the people he had grown to love so much would survive.

By the third day of no news he had lost it. If it weren’t for Percival he could’ve been arrested for assaulting the Auror that remained stationed at their house. All he wanted was to know if Harry and Mr. Snape had lived. A week later they received news that Harry had regained consciousness,which eased some of the worry that ate at him. But  when they asked to see Harry they were denied over and over. The Auror didn’t mention Mr. Snape once whenever they asked about the war. Credence and Rolf tried to keep his and Percival’s hope strong. Neither of them had faced war before. They didn’t know the crushing feeling of having hope destroyed in the way war could.

For another week they still clung to the news that Harry was alright, as they couldn’t do anything else after being denied to see him. And then the Auror informed them that Dumbledore and Mr. Snape hadn’t made it through the war. Both his and Percival’s hearts had shattered in that moment. There had always been that possibility that no news about the wizard’s status wasn’t a good thing.  He couldn’t imagine the depths of grief Harry must’ve been in at the time. For Percival and himself they had lost a longtime friend, to lose someone loved as much as Harry loved the man was unthinkable. He had wanted to reach out as soon as possible,but each letter that he started lacked the right words. The letters that came close to having the right words were returned unopened.Percival tried to get the Auror to tell him where Harry was,but by then all they knew was Harry had been freed from St. Mungo’s care days ago. They kept trying with each attempt hitting some sort of wall.

The stress had made him ill to the point he couldn’t care for Darion the way he needed to.  Luckily Credence was there to help Percival.

When a letter from Draco came he had written back right away and tried another letter to Harry. Harry’s letter always returned unanswered and unopened,but he knew they had reached the young man due to the charms Percival put on them. Harry was shutting them out and they couldn’t do a thing about it.There was no words that he could use to describe how helpless he felt at the time.The only thing that gave him solace was the knowledge that Harry had friends like Draco to support him.

Now he held Harry tight, glad to finally be besides the young man to at last offer up his own support. He had given Harry space,but in this moment he didn’t want to let him go. There was still so much pain in this young man’s heart. He could feel all the hurt and grief swirling around inside of him. If he could he would take all that away from Harry.

  


 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Percival whispered to Draco.

“He needed you here as much as I did.”

He nodded as he watched his husband hold onto Mr. Potter. He knew Newt was trying to keep himself together. Newt had promised that he wouldn't cry when they reunited with the young men. Of course he wouldn’t have put that restriction on his husband, but Newt wanted to make this moment a happy one.

It was heart-rendering knowing that Mr. Snape wasn’t here. On a momentous day he should’ve been among them sending congratulations to these fine young men.  In his heart he knew that the stern man would’ve been the proudest out of everyone on this day. He could almost see Mr. Snape nodding in approval in the corner of the room.

After all this time he didn’t want to believe that the man wasn’t with them any longer.

“Darion has grown so much” Draco mentioned looking at the child in his arms.

“They grow up very fast in the first year.” He smiled at his son.

“A. aa.A” Darion babbled moving his hand.

“And more talkative.” Draco smiled

“There's still time before the ceremony.” Newt said breaking the tight hug from Mr. Potter.

“I hope you don't mind a small cake.”

“I don't mind at all.”

They sat making small talk while eating slices of cake. Their conversation never strayed from safe topics like Quidditch. Today was a cause for celebration and no one wanted to ruin that.

Ten minutes later the bells chimed.

“We need to go.” He informed the group.

“We’ll be cheering from the audience.”

They left the two young men to make their way to the Great Hall where the ceremony was taking place.

 

 

The Great Hall had been rearranged for the small ceremony. Newt looked around at the minimal decor wondering if it had looked this way when his class had graduated all those years ago. Headmistress McGonagall waved as they found their seats. It pained him not to see Dumbledore up with the rest of the staff members he’d once joined at the head table.

He wouldn’t cry. He promised that he wouldn’t let the pain of loss ruin today. Percival had already spent more than a few times consoling him over both Mr. Snape and Dumbledore. Losing someone who meant so much to him had ripped him apart for days on end. Percival was broken up too,even if he was able to cover up the fact far more than he could. There had been nights where he found Percival unable to sleep and the softest of sobs would come out as he held onto his husband.

 

 

“It’s good to see you both back.” Hagrid smiled as he passed by. “Enjoy the ceremony.”

“We will” Percival said.

He watched Hagrid join the Headmistress and the other staff members up on the transfigured stage. Already he was expecting to see Mr. Snape join the group. How Mr. Potter had managed to go through a year waiting to see if the man would return day after day was maddening.

Working in the MACUSA he had seen many horrible things and had lost good men and women in the line of work. The times where he saw that missing space where those good men and women had once occupied in his department always hit like a stab to the heart.  Once this was over he didn’t think he could return to Hogwarts. As much as he wanted to find Mr. Snape sitting reading a book in his armchair that wasn’t going to happen.

Mr. Snape was gone.

How many times did he have to remind himself of that? Maybe it was because it didn’t feel like he was gone. It was almost as if the man was stubbornly hiding out somewhere in the castle. It had to be his denial. The traces of magic that resembled Mr. Snape’s had to be only in his mind. It would be too painful if he asked Newt it he could feel it too.

“Hurry or we will be late” he heard a woman holler as she entered the Great Hall.

They both turned to see a pack of red-headed individuals. He couldn’t help think how nice it must be to have that many children.

“Come on Ronald. I want the best seats.”

“Yes mum” a familiar voice grumbled.

“Mr. Weasley.” Percival stood to shake Ron Weasley’s hand.

“Hello Mr. Graves. Mr. Scamander.”

“We heard you were training to become an Auror.”

“We couldn't be more proud of him. I’m Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur.These are my children.” Molly motioned to the large group.

“Percival Grave. This is my husband Newt Scamander and our son Darion.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You’re welcome to sit with us.”

“Thank you.” Molly weasley motioned for her family to move to take up the space besides them.

“So is one of your own graduating?”

Music filled the room as the graduating class filled in. Percival leaned over while the students passed by to point out Draco.

“That blond one is an honorary member of my family.”

Molly smiled. “Those two are apart of ours,” she pointed to Mr. Potter and Ms. Grander.

“Thank you all for coming. Today is a day we honor those who have returned to complete their education after last year’s tragedy.” A moment of silence filled the hall. Not a single person here was untouched by the war. “I speak for all of my staff when I say we are proud of these individuals and wish each student a bright future. Now without further delay I would like to present our graduating students.”

The small class moved across the stage one by one. Arthur Weasley was snapping pictures of the entire ceremony. Not to be out done, when it was Mr. Potter and Draco’s turn to walk and shake hands with the staff they joined in on the loud cheering and picture taking. He was extremely proud of these find young men’s accomplishments.

 

 

“I shouldn't have invited them.” Draco muttered as Mr. Graves took even more pictures. He hadn’t expected this at all. A few words of congratulations was all he expected. Now he had to not die of embarrassment of the two wizards cheering as if they were watching a game of Quidditch. He didn’t think walking across to receive a little parchment deserved such a rowdy scene.

“I swear they cheered the loudest when you walked.” Harry beamed as he followed off the stage.

“Had to compete with the Weasleys I suppose.”

He braved facing the embarassing couple as Harry got caught up in a sea of red-heads. Looking over at the others everyone was already chatting and some were crying with those they had invited. It still stung not to see his parents. For a split second he wondered what his parents would’ve done if they were here. Would they have hugged him? Probably not. His father would’ve said well done and his mother nod in agreement if anything. Turning to see Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves smiling faces helped ease the sting of not having family to celebrate with.

“We are so proud of you” Mr. Scamander said instantly pulling him into a tight hug.

“Ba da” Darion added, which he guessed was a congratulations of some sort.

“You have done good son.” Mr. Graves whispered as he joined in their embrace.

He tried not to cry at hearing the affection in the American’s voice. The way that the man called him son was unlike he had ever heard before. His parents wouldn’t have ever spoken to him like that.

“He would've been so  proud of you. I know that he would want to be here more than anything.” Mr. Graves said patting him on the back.

Those words sprung the tears from his eyes. He gripped the two wizards tighter to bury his face so that no one could see he was crying over Snape not being there.

“Thank you” he managed to choke out.

He felt the embrace tighten even more. Darion caught in the mix was petting his head. The sniffling from Mr. Scamander was soothed with Mr. Graves’s calming reassuring touch. He took it all in trying to get his face back to normal before Harry was freed from the Weasley’s. Luckily he would have some time before the Weasleys and Remus released his friend.

  
  


“I can’t believe we did it.” Harry sighed in relief as he and Draco broke off from the small crowd. “ I never thought I would make it this far” he said looking down at the gold leafed scroll in his hand.

“Neither did I”

They walked down the empty hallway outside of the Great Hall. The cheering from the ceremony followed along their way. After getting bombarded by the Weasleys and Remus he needed to get some air.

“What are you going to do now?”

“Madame Pomfrey has agreed to take me on as an official apprentice.”

“Really?” He had known that Draco was helping out the Medi-witch this year,but didn’t think much about it.  “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure if she was going to agree or not. I had to prove to her that I was serious.” Draco’s gaze turned sad for a moment. “I don’t ever want to be in a position where I couldn’t do something to help  ever again.”

“I think you will do well Draco” he said holding onto his hand. Draco gave a small smile.

“I better considering how much I had to take care of you.” Draco lightly pushed him. “Have you decided what you are going to do?”

“No clue.” He tossed the parchment into the air, catching it before it fell to the ground. “Becoming an Auror is not something I want to purse anymore. I can go without fighting dark wizards for a while.”

“You deserve a break after everything” Draco agreed taking his hand.

“I know but Ron is already completing Auror training and Hermione is on track to become Minister of Magic, even you know what you’re doing.” He sighed. The parchment in his hand suddenly felt heavy.

This wasn’t the first time he had thought about these things. During his final exams he  was stressed about getting as much correct as possible to meet the qualifications of as many jobs as possible just in case. Hermione saw no problem with his sudden willingness to study every given moment, but he owed much to Draco for pulling him away every now and then so that he wouldn’t be burnt out.

He looked at the gold-leaf parchment again. It was weird to think that he now had to go face a future that he hadn’t exactly planned to have. For a little longer he could push off thinking about that.

Suddenly he felt Draco’s hand in his go loose and his feet still. Preoccupied with the unknown future ahead he didn’t register that something might be wrong until Draco spoke.

“Harry” Draco’s voice was quiet and held a tint of fear.

He looked up at Draco  standing froze eyes wide.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Look.”

In the direction Draco was pointing he saw what caught the blonds attention. Someone was standing in front of them a little further down the hall, but what he saw first was the billowing black robes. He dared himself to look up at whoever wore them. A man tall  and with jet black hair stood stood in those black robes. The man’s face was slightly obscured by the shadows of the pillars.

His hand slipped from Draco’s.

He moved quickly with the need to know who this man was. He quickened his steps studying the man’s face, which was starting to look more and more like Severus’s as he got closer.

Maybe it was Severus's ghost. Perhaps Severus had at last decided to show himself. It would be a cruel irony that when they were about to leave Hogwarts that his ghost would make an appearance.

Cruel or not he moved closer.

As he got closer he noticed that the man didn’t appear translucent like a ghost would and yet this couldn’t be Severus. This lookalike was neither translucent nor looked like he had come back from the death. The man looked just as Severus had always looked stern face, the same black buttoned up robes, shoulder length hair, and dark obsidian eyes.  If this was Severus ghost he should’ve looked different, shouldn’t he? Severus’s ghost would look like how he died wouldn’t he? Maybe this wasn’t a ghost at all.

It hurt too much to think that Severus might not be really there in front of him, still he moved forward.

  


 

Draco held his wand tight just in case this was some sick joke or a Voldemort supporter polyjuiced. His heart thumped against his chest mostly out of fear for the image of his godfather  coming undone. They had believed him to be dead. He had seen Snape laying amongst the dead at the end of the war. Snape had been dead hadn’t he? A part of him never believed it but logic said it was denial. Even after being convinced Madame Pomfrey had hidden away his godfather, logic had put doubt in his mind. Right now he couldn’t make up his mind if Snape was truly standing in front of Harry or resting in peace so he kept his wand at the ready. If it turned out to be an imposter Harry would know instantly and they would take the person down easily. If it was really Snape he’d hex the man for making the whole world believe that he was gone.

  


 

Severus stood as still as stone as Harry approached him. Harry looked different; his hair long enough to touch his shoulders  and his face seemed to hold more tension than he remembered. Harry appeared less like the carefree are impulsively Gryffindor he had known.  Further down the hall he noticed Draco standing shocked in place with his wand ready for a fight. His godson too looked different, although more put together than Harry appeared. Their forms stood out against the backdrop of familiar halls of Hogwarts, yet Severus knew he was the one who appeared out of place.

Purposefully so he had dressed in similar black teaching robes and cut his hair to the length it had been before he had at last made it out of the room in which he had been put back together by Pomfrey over this year.

He had been presumed dead. He was so certain that when he had last looked into Harry’s eyes and said that he loved him that it was the end. No miracle or wish would save him and yet here he was. He was breathing, alive, and looking at Harry. Those emerald eyes reflecting the uncertainty of what was before him. To Harry it would be as though he has risen from the dead suddenly, but the reality was that he had survived the war to suffer through the treatments in secret until he was well enough. All the while he had thought of Harry and Draco,wondering if they had managed to move on from the war’s aftershock.

Severus knew that he should've made his presence known sooner, but the delay in his treatment at the end of the war had made such a thing nearly impossible. He could only assume that the reason why Pomfrey hadn’t told anyone as she began treating him was so that she wouldn’t get anyone’s hopes up. According to the medi-witch he was in a very delicate state for a long time. Based on his understanding of the situation he had been in a coma for far too long, on the brink of dying or becoming brain dead. Right now it didn’t matter how he had defeated the odds.

Guilt spilled up at the pained expression on Harry's face. He had wanted to apologize but there wasn't enough words to express how he felt so he remained stiff under that pained gaze.

“Sev?”

The tentative way Harry asked,barely above a whisper, pulled at his heart with a vicious tug. For months he’d thought about what would happen when they saw each other again. There were scenarios in which Harry would screech at him or would burst into tears. Sometimes he would imagine that Harry would already have someone else, after all he was an easily replaceable  part of the young man’s life. This reality was one he hadn't completely planned for; this almost numbed expression because Harry couldn’t trust that he was here. If the tables were turned he would be just as skeptic.

“Are you a ghost?”

“Do I look transparent?” he teased, his voice still tight from the healed wound on his neck and the fear of Harry leaving him.

Harry's eyes glossed with unshed tears. He didn’t move as Harry’s hand outstretched hesitantly as if he were checking to see if he were a really a solid living being. Fingers lightly brushed over his heart causing a spark of recognition in those emerald eyes. Carefully he touched Harry's cheek. A shuddered breath escaped from the younger man as their magic danced against one another’s.

 

 

This was Severus. No one, not even with polyjuice or a glamour, could make his magic react like this. Severus was alive. His heart ripped at that realization. He had held on to the hope that they would be reunited for so long. Each day that had passed had chipped away at that hope, but he had held on to it as hard as he could. It was overwhelming to be in the man’s presence again. He had worried about moving on with only the memories of Severus’s love to get by. How could he have possibly done that?  How could he have dared to try move on into life without Sev when this year alone was so painful?

But he was still so worried that this was some trick. What if this was all some dream? What if he had never woken up from that fainting after the war and this was all in his head?  

This had to be real. If this turned out to be a delusion he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Sev?” He touched Severus’s chest right above his heart. A heart beat as clear and real as his own pulsed under his touch.

Severus’s magic seem to flow into him at the touch as if to say that he was really there.

He stared into those dark eyes knowing that he didn’t have to hold onto the pain of losing his love anymore.

 

 

“I thought you died.” Harry blinked back the tears.

“So did I” he said cupping Harry’s face. He wanted to prove that he was alive, prove that this wasn’t a dream or an illusion of an afterlife.

“You are really here?” Emerald eyes fearfully searched his face.

“Yes.”

Lightly he pressed their lips together. Harry’s hands quickly found their way into his hair pulling the kiss into something more desperate.They both clung to another consoling  and confirming that they were both alive and together. He could feel warm tears from Harry as they wet his face. Holding the younger man tighter he poured all the pent up emotions of the time spent away into their kiss. The pain, fear, and loss of these past months all contributing to the pressure of this desperate kiss.

When they broke away Harry’s tears were still flowing.

“It really is you?” Draco asked ,now standing next to them with his wand still gripped tight white knuckled fist.

Severus nodded still catching his breath.

Draco wasn’t as a open book as Harry, still he  saw the traces of betrayal in those silver eyes. He faintly recalled sensing Draco’s magic appear behind the door of his room several months ago. At the moment his magic had called out to the familiar magic of Draco's  with the intention of letting his godson know he survived the war. He’d lacked the strength to seek the young man out for the time he had been locked away under Pomfrey’s care. But there had always been a sense of calm when he had felt Draco’s magic beyond that closed door.

“It can’t be.” Draco muttered.

Once again he felt himself go stiff at  the many questions spinning from within Draco’s mind.  Each question was so loud it was as if his godson were shouting them all at once. He would explain to the best of his abilities when his godson decided to  properly verbalize them.

“It is.” Harry smiled pulling close to his side.

Draco looked to Harry then back to him. “I should hex you bastard.”

He smiled at the threat “It would be well deserved.”

Draco’s eyes glossed over and before he knew it his godson embraced him.

He placed one hand on Draco’s back and another on Harry’s reciprocating the emotional filled hug.

 

 

It wasn’t long after he noticed Draco and Mr. Potter’s absence from the Great Hall that Percival grew worried. There was an odd feeling that he needed to go after the two young men. Turning to Newt ,who stopped in mid conversation with Molly Weasley and Mr. Lupin, he caught that his husband knew they had to go.

“My apologies everyone. We will be back” he said clasping Newt’s hand as they quickly left.

As luck would have it the two young men hadn’t gone too far. There was no immediate reason for his concern until he noticed that the two were hugging someone. The moment he recognized who they were hugging he felt his husband’s magic spark in his grasp. This couldn’t be who it appeared to be. Neither he or Newt would be fooled.  He wouldn’t let these boys be hurt this way.

 

 

“Draco? Harry?” Mr. Scamander’s voice called out causing them all to look up from their tight hug.

Mr. Scamander balanced Darion on his hip as his other hand clasped in Mr. Grave’s. Mr. Grave glared viciously at him. Not a shred of compassion or hesitation could be found within the man as  his wand extended forward in a sure grip, not like the unbalanced way Draco had held the weapon moments earlier. The couples magic was a visible dark blue with tints of acid green. Mr. Graves was ready to kill if needed. Mr. Scamander  on the other hand still held a hopeful look in his eyes but there was a fierce protectiveness that if provoked would lead to his demise just as swiftly as by Mr. Graves’s hands. They appeared to hold his gaze,but he knew they were watching for the right moment to strike. It reminded him of the way they had first met in the mountain top.

He could feel the two young men finally release their hug,but he remained as he was. It would be the worst possible outcome for him to be killed just when he had regained life.

“It’s okay” Harry said the sound of tears still creeping into the statement.

“Mr. Snape died.” Mr. Graves said firmly.

The reminder had seem to rid him of the last few minutes. Draco took another step away from him while Harry looked at him with heartbreaking pleading expression. He didn’t want Harry to return to doubting who he was. He was Severus Snape. He wasn’t someone else polyjuiced or a ghost. He was the same person who had protected Harry all throughout his years at Hogwarts. He was still the same man who had fallen in love with the rule breaking Gryffindor.

“You’re running a touching reunion Mr. Graves.” He glared with just enough heat to show his true displeasure of his reunion challenged.

Mr. Graves smirked. He could see the color of the couple’s magic loose some of it’s darken tint, but he held off doing anything rash for the moment.  The couple moved closer to join the rest of them. He kept mindful of the way the two could easily unleash a string of powerful hexes if they didn’t trust him to be who he said he was.

“Leave it to you to make some grand entrance like this. Although you missed the ceremony  in order to engage in your dramatrics.” Mr. Graves shook his head as he placed his wand back into it’s holster.

“Dramatics were the least of my intention.”

Mr. Graves pressed a hand onto his shoulder. There was a tinge between them alerting him that Mr. Graves was testing his magic to see if he was who he claimed to be. Without issue he let the man do as he pleased. In an odd way it was reassuring to know there was at least one other person in this world that was just as paranoid as he was of imposters hopped up on polyjuice. Once Mr. Graves seemed to have no more doubts the American’s hard face brightened with a smile. Without another word he was being pulled into a crushing hug by the man.

“You gave us all quiet the scare. We shouldn’t have doubted your resolve to survive.” Mr. Graves whispers were filled with so much emotion that he had no time to retort with a quip at the man’s expense.

“Welcome back Mr. Snape.” Mr. Scamander quickly added in to the embrace.

Draco and Harry then joined in the group hug. It was uncomfortable to be in something so unaccustomed as a group hug like this. This had been one of the last things he’d ever suspected and yet here he was in the center of a crushing emotional group hug.

Those months isolated as he healed he wondered if anyone would welcome him back.  A large part of himself believed that all the people in his life had easily moved on during his absence without giving a second thought to him.

This wasn’t an embrace of pity that he thought he might’ve received at one point.No, this was a collective welcome back to life. These handful of people actually gave a dam that he had nearly crossed over to the land of the dead. Throughout his life his father had hammered in the message that he had and would always amount to nothing, that he was unlovable and that his death would be of no importance. Those words had cut so much as a young man that as he grew he had made sure that there would be no one to give thought to his passing. Even the Dark Lord had repeated the words that no one would mourn his death as if it had been held truth in this world.  He hadn’t expect a single tear on the day he died let alone ragging sobs that drenched his robes as the majority of this group was currently doing. Based of the collective tight grip he was sure that not one of these men were going to ever let him go any time soon.

A few years ago he wouldn’t have bared a single moment of this. He would’ve viewed it as some prank or with disdain as he once viewed all  sentimental moments. Now their tears and their holds tugged at his heart. He wouldn't cry like the rest of them but he wouldn’t snap at them for the prolonged embrace either.

“Don’t leave us ever again” Draco croaked seeming to voice the group’s thoughts.

“I will do my best to make that happen” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's done! I can't believe it!!  
> And bonus I finished it exactly a year after starting it! Happy one year!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who pushed for this continuation of The Cure it means a lot. Thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> I know that I broke a lot of people's hearts with the way this fic took a harsh turn towards the end,but you guys made it through.  
> I almost added another depressing scene in this last chapter right before the time jump to their graduation. In this 'deleted scene' Draco managed to get into the private room and fond out that Snape was alive but unresponsive. In this scenario Madame Pomfrey allowed Draco to assist with Snape if he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone. Draco agrees. But after a month or so not getting anywhere with bringing him out of a comma Madame Pomfrey decided it was hurting Draco too much to see no improvement in Snape's condition so she wiped out all the memories of him trying to help heal Snape.  
> I decided that it was the best not to shatter people's hearts any more than I already had, plus my own heart could only take so much. This deleted moment came to me as a dream,which was rather painful to go through.  
> I'm proud of all of you who braved it through the long chapters, the grammar issues, and the emotional pains to get to the end. You are all awesome!  
> Fun fact: Time Heals is a little more than 239,000 words long; that is almost the equivalent of Order of the Phoenix (257,045). Go look at how fat that book is! You just finished reading a fic that fat! So I'm super grateful that you stuck with it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.  
> Is it bad that I'm tempted to go back and add in some things to reach the actual word count of Order of the Phoenix? I won't do it, not now anyways.
> 
> I feel compelled to talk about the future of this series. I am in midst of figuring out a part 3. This continuation will (fingers crossed with hope) be lighter compared to Time Heals. I'm an emotional writer as you can probably guess so I can't say for certain if this part 3 will be all rainbows and unicorns. However I will make sure that it won't contain any deaths or false death situations. No more dying!  
> I'm thinking something with Snarry mpreg. I'm 100% open to suggestions of what to add into a more happy/ fluffy fic. Title pending I have two that I like: As Long as You're Mine or Second Chance. Still on the fence so if there's a better title put it in the comments.  
> Because of my lack of a functioning laptop and my fic ideas not flushed out enough I will aim for a late December deadline for the first chapter of part 3.  
> Until then may your days be filled with great fanfics and endless inspiration to do the things you love.


End file.
